Cry of Eternity
by Z.A.G
Summary: In a world filled with demons, zombies, secrets, and hidden emotions. Cloud, Yuffie, and the rest of AVALANCHE are forced to come together once again to fight a new evil with a frightening new power. Is Yuffie's past the key to all of this?CY Many Pairin.
1. Yuffie What happened?

Howdy everyone! This is my second Final Fantasy 7 fic.... You may or may not have read my other one called Troubled Sins.... Well I decided to put that one off to the side because it was getting lame you know it was just a small retake on the game with some differences..... Anyway... on to new and better fics.. like this one! I'm began to think last night or early this morning.... it doesn't really matter..... And I think I hit something good. Anyway It takes place two years after the game.... and no it's not going to be my attempt on what Advent Children will be like..... Wutai was attacked by some unknown creatures, Godo and the rest of the Pagoda (Big Tower thing) Warriors were missing and the rest of the citizens are dead..... Yuffie wounded and tired travels to Coast Del Solo to ask Cloud for help...... Oh and everyone when you review tell me if you'd rather this be a Cloud/Yuffie fic or a Vincent/Yuffie fic... I'm kind of stuck on decisions here.

_Chapter 1 - What Happened?_

~Outside of Coast Del Solo~

An eighteen year old female was slowly walking through the ran... She was covered in mud and her own blood. Her clothing which was a green tank top and tan short shorts were in shambles. In her right hand she held onto her Conformer. She had chocolate brown hair and misty gray eyes... She was about 5'5" lean but tough... Despite her situation she had a small smile on her face. Her name is Yuffie Kisasagi... Princess of Wutai and skilled ninja. She's part of a group called AVALANCHE... The group that defeated a powerful man named Sephiroth and saved the planet from Meteor.

She continued to trudge through the muddy plains of Coast Del Solo, Fighting the simple monsters that dared to cross her path. She had a destination to go to and she aimed to reach it by tonight or else... she thought as lightening flashed through the sky and thunder roared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tifa... I'm closing the place up now!" A spiky blonde headed man yelled. He is twenty three years old... has blue eyes that glowed a bit green from the Mako he contacted for the years he was a soldier for the disbanded company Shin-Ra. He was lean but built at the same time. He's known as Cloud Strife.... He was the leader of the group AVALANCHE two years ago. After defeating Sephiroth and coming to terms with his past he and Tifa Lockheart, his childhood friend and comrade in the group, opened up a bar in Coast Del Solo called, "Final Paradise" The bar was a instant hit in the beach resort.

"Ok Cloud!.... I still have some cleaning to do up here though" Tifa yelled from the second floor. Cloud walked over and locked the door. He stood by the window a bit watching the rain fall through the night sky as thunder and lightening clashed across the sky. Cloud sighed and walked over to the bar counter and cleaned the dirty glasses. 'This is Tifa's job... I'm the bouncer... she should be cleaning' Cloud thought irritably as he heard the ran fall on the roof of the bar, 'When the hell is it going to stop raining?... It's been raining for two days straight now!' Cloud thought as he heard another clap of thunder. 

Cloud suddenly heard a loud 'THUMP' from upstairs. He stared up at the ceiling, "You alright Tifa?" There was a pause, "Yea! .... stupid fricking boxes.." Cloud grinned amused at Tifa's frustration. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door, "We're closed buddy." Cloud said not moving from his spot. The soft knocking continued, "You're twenty minutes too late.... come back tomorrow." There was on loud thump on the other side of the door as the person leaned their head against it... Cloud let out a frustrated breath as he walked towards the door, "Alright.... You can have ONE drink.... but after that... you're gone."

Cloud unlocked the door and stood back in surprise from what was on the other side... It's a woman covered in mud and blood soaking wet from the rain. She looked up at Cloud and gave him a half smile before collapsing into unconsciousness. Cloud caught her with ease before she hit the floor and carried her inside. After placing her on the bar counter he walked back over to the door and locked it. Cloud quickly walked over to the woman and examined her... He couldn't really recognize her.... the clothes looked a bit familiar even though they were a bit ragged.

Cloud's eyes widened when he noticed the weapon in her right hand.... it was a Conformer... and only one person he knew could handle that thing... a person he hadn't seen in two years, "Yuffie!?" Cloud asked a bit worried. She looked totally different... She let her hair grow out... she was a bit taller and she wasn't the little twig she used to be... she filled out in some places nicely. Yuffie made a painful sounding groan but remained unconscious. Cloud couldn't think of anything.... so he did the only reasonable thing that came to mind, "TIFA!" He called Tifa down for help.

(Now y'all should be happy because I WAS going to end it here but I figure to write more so you know what's going on... Aren't I the greatest?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie slowly opened her eyes... her vision was a bit blurry as it adjusted to the light from the lamp. She noticed she is in a bed. She groaned in pain as she turned to the side. She was surprised to see Cloud asleep next to her bed... He's sitting in a chair next to her bed with his feet crossed resting on the nightstand. Yuffie would of giggled if it didn't hurt so much. Yuffie pushed the covers off her and almost gagged at the sight. Almost her entire body was wrapped in bandages and you could see blood still managed to seep through them. She quickly covered herself back up and laid back down.

"So you're finally awake?" Yuffie turned her head to Tifa's whisper at the door. Tifa's leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and held a relieved smiled across her face. Yuffie sat her self up biting her bottom lip to fight the pain... She slowly nodded her head. Tifa let out a breath, "You've been out for about thirty six hours... Cloud hasn't moved an inch since we moved you.... I think this is the first wink of sleep he's gotten.." Tifa said quietly as she slowly made her way to Yuffie's bed.

Tifa knelt down on the side of Yuffie's bed... she tried to find something to say... she hadn't seen Yuffie in two years.. Tifa gave her a friendly smile, "You must be hungry.." Yuffie nodded her head vigorously. Tifa laughed softly and stood up to get her some breakfast. As Tifa left.. Yuffie noticed some clothing at the end of her bed... no doubt they were Tifa's.... She leaned forward and grabbed them. A white tank top and black cut off shorts. Yuffie slowly and painstakingly out the clothes on feeling a bit better now that she wasn't just in all bandages. 

After she managed to get the clothing on... she lifted her feet off the bed and sat on the edge of her bed. She gazed outside through the window.... It was still pouring outside. Yuffie's fists clenched as of what happened. She needed to tell everyone... She need to warn them.

"Yuffie?" Yuffie's gaze went to Cloud when she heard his soft questioning call. Yuffie just sat there starring at him and Cloud did the same. Then he gave her a goofy little grin and stood up and stretched, "Glad to see your awake... Had me worried there.." Tifa entered the room with some breakfast for Yuffie. "Oh... So sleeping beauty is awake now too... I don't think beauty sleep will help with your hair problem though, Cloud" Tifa commented with a laugh. Cloud just grinned as he ran his right hand through his spiky hair. "Here Yuffie..." Tifa handed Yuffie a plate full of eggs, bacon, home fries, sausage, and toast. Yuffie happily dug in as Cloud and Tifa watched.

Cloud scratched the back of his head uncertain how to ask as he watched Yuffie finish her meal, "Yuffie,... What happened to you?" Yuffie's face went blank as she was brought back to the memories of four days ago....She took a deep steady breath to calm her nerves and said, "Godo and the Four Great Pagoda Warriors were captured.... and the rest of Wutai... was killed" Yuffie hung her head down. Cloud and Tifa drew back in surprise, "Wh-Who?" Tifa started. Yuffie covered her face with her hands as she broke down in tears, "I don't kn-know.... All I could see where these... these... shadows or... phantoms... they were killing.. everyone.... I couldn't do... anything..." Tifa hugged Yuffie to comfort her. Cloud took on a serious appearance, "I think we should call the others before we here the whole story." Tifa nodded her head and handed Cloud her PHS.

Cloud dialed up Cid number...

"Yea.. this is Cid.. What the hell you want?" Came the rough reply of the pilot.

"Cid... It's Cloud.... We got a situation.. think you can come down?"

There was a pause and then Cloud heard some cursing, "This had better be serious.." He hung up.

Cloud sighed as he dialed up Reeve's office in Midgar, the phone ran a bit before someone picked up, "This is Reno... What do you want I'm busy!" Came the angry reply from the TURK.

"Reno?" Cloud said questioningly, "Uh.. It's Cloud.... I need to speak with Reeve.." 

There was a long pause, "Reeve has been missing for two days.." 

Clouds eyes widened a bit, "Shit..... It might have something to do with Yuffie's situation... Think you and the TURKs can come down?"

"........I'll see what I can do Strife" He hung up.

Cloud turned to Tifa and Yuffie, "Reeve's been missing for two days." Tifa stood up, "Do they have any leads?" She asked hopefully. Cloud shook his head, "I don't know.... It might have some connection with what happened to Yuffie.... I better contact the rest." Cloud called Barret and then Red XII... both said they would be down in a few hours... Cloud looked at the phone in thought, "Should I call Vincent?.... He likes his privacy... plus he could be back in that coffin.." Cloud asked Tifa and Yuffie. "I think we'll need all the help we can get.." Yuffie said seriously. Cloud nodded his head and tapped his foot impatiently, "He's not answering.... His phone is turned off.... He's just not answering.." Cloud said. Yuffie got a little worried think something happened to him too, "Keep trying... " Yuffie pleaded a bit. Cloud sighed and nodded his head then dialed the number.

__

~Basement of Shin-Ra Mansion~

The mansion was dark and quiet... down the basement and in the lab... the place was in shambles.. Books were ripped from the shelves and scattered across the lab... The capsules that held specimens behind the lab table were shattered. All this caused from a fight that took place here. The light that hung from the ceiling was blown out leaving the room in darkness..... Leaned against the lab table on the floor was a man.... He had long jet- black hair.... He wears a crimson cloak and cape.... he had black pants... his left arm was a golden claw from the results of an experiment. In his right hand he held his most precious weapon Death Penalty limply. Ex-TURK Vincent Valentine... part of the group AVALANCHE. He sat there motionless as a pool of his own blood formed underneath him.... In the darkness there were four sets of glowing red eyes laughing wickedly as they made there way out of the lab and through the tunnel.... Leaving a beaten Vincent behind.

Well was my first chapter folks! Tell me what you think of the story so far! Oh and vote if you want this to be a Cloud/Yuffie or Vincent/Yuffie fic.... it can go either way... although Vincent may have some trouble as you can plainly see MWAHAHAHAHA! You Vincent fans don't worry though he MIGHT just MIGHT be alive.... Anyway in the next chapter everyone meets in the Final Paradise and Yuffie tells them her story..... their sure to be some gruesome things in the next chapter..... Maybe I should Rate this R instead of PG-13 ya? Review this story so I know people are interested!


	2. Recalling The Nightmare

Hey everyone! How y'all doing? Well this is the second chapter to my new story. I really think this story will get people's interests. Anyway remember to vote on the couples C/Y or V/Y .... I can make it go either way. Anyway this chapter Yuffie tells the group what happened in Wutai.... I kind of just popping things right out of my head for this chapter just to warn you. Oh I forgot to do this last chapter... I Do Not own Final Fantasy 7. Now ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

_Chapter 2- Recalling The Nightmare_

Everyone was gathered at Tifa's and Cloud's bar wanting to know why they were all called down. The TURKs are sitting separately at a small bar table having a few drinks. Barret and Cid are sitting at the counter waiting. Red XII laid in the middle of the bar on the rug. Tifa and Cloud were standing behind the bar counter nervously. Reno snorted, "When is this meeting going to start Strife!?" Reno yelled frustrated as he slammed his glass on the table. "Reno calm down..." Elena tried controlling him. Cloud scratched the back of his head, "We're waiting for Yuffie to come down" He explained. Cid puffed out cigarette smoke, "Well tell the brat to hurry it up... It's not like I AM busy..." "Cid shut up.." Everyone turned to the weak command from the stairs. Everyone's eyes widened a bit at the site before them.

"Yuffie?" Barret asked questioningly as he stood up and walked towards her.... He examined her up and down before cracking a small smile, "You sure has grown!" He said before giving her a bear hug. Yufffie squirmed in pain. Tifa raced towards Barret, "Barret! Yuffie's injured! Put her down!" Barret immediately dropped her and scratched the back of his head, "Oops.... Sorry about that Yuffs.." Yuffie remained on the ground getting air into her lungs, "It's.... alright.." Red XII walked up to her and nodded his head, "You've grown into a beautiful woman Yuffie..." Yuffie smiled and patted him on the snout just to annoy him... "Thanks Red!" She said happily. Red XII shook his head and said, "But I see some things never change...."

"Well let's get on with the meeting already" Reno said as he stood up and walked towards the counter. "I'd like Yuffie to tell us what happened in Wutai first.." Cloud announced. Everyone turned to Yuffie. Yuffie took a deep breath and walked to the middle of the room ready to tell about the nightmare that took place in Wutai.

_~Wutai...Four days ago~_

Yuffie slowly walked towards the pagoda. Her father, Godo, had called a meeting for the Great Warriors of the Pagoda and she was also required to go. Her father wanted to talk about some disturbances appearing in the town for the last few days. Yuffie groaned in frustration as she began to climb the stairs, "Can't he have the meeting downstairs? Why the top!" She said to herself. 

As she reached closer to the top she could hear her father already speaking. Yuffie entered the top floor with a irritated expression on her face. Godo turned to his daughter, "Ah Yuffie! So nice of you to finally join us." He said a bit annoyed at her being late. Yuffie waved him off with her right hand, "Yea, Yea, get this little meeting over with already. Yuffie took a spot in the circle everyone was forming.

Godo took a deep steady breath to banish his annoyance, "Now as I was saying," He looked at the group, "There has been some disappearances in the town for the past couple of days. The kidnappers haven't left a clue, does anyone have any information?" He looked at each one in the group separately. 

Gorky cleared his throat, "Snake and myself have spoken to the town's people. They reported hearing rather.... unusual noises during the night." The teenager known as Snake jumped to his feet, "Ms. Kiowa, the item shop owner, said she saw a pair of glowing orbs in the woods at night. She also reported hearing unusual noises." Godo nodded his head, "Good." 

He turned to Staniv, "You searched the area this afternoon, correct?" Staniv nodded his head, "Yes." "Did you find anything?" Staniv shook his head and punched the floor angrily with his fist, "I found nothing. No sign of struggles, battles, tracks, or blood. Whoever kidnaps these people cover their tracks good enough to pass my keen eyes."

Godo pulled at his mustache as he thought, "Have any of you heard anything? Or seen anything?" They all shook their heads. Godo glanced over in Yuffie's direction seeing her practically sleeping in her spot. "What about you Yuffie?" Godo asked trying to regain his daughter's attention again. Yuffie's head suddenly snapped up in attention, "Huh?" She gave a bewildered look. Godo sighed and shook his head, "Have you seen anything?" Yuffie tapped her chin with a finger as she thought, "Besides the regular monsters, no" 

Godo opened his mouth ready to say something when Yuffie suddenly shouted, "WAIT!" They all turned to the slightly excited Yuffie as she hopped to her feet. Yuffie turned to Snake, "You said Ms. Kiowa claimed to see glowing red orbs in the woods right?" Snake nodded his head. Godo slapped his forehead as he guessed what Yuffie was thinking, "They weren't Summon materias Yuffie" He told her. Yuffie waved her hands out in front of her and shook her head, "No, no, No.... I think I've seen something similiar." She exclaimed. That caught their attention. "When? Where?" Chekov asked as she asked the questions on everyone's mind at the moment.

Yuffie quickly thought of a way to explain, "It was last night! I was entering my house and I looked to the stream, and underneath the crossing bridge were glowing red orbs...no, not orbs, EYES!" "Eyes?" Godo raised and eyebrow questioningly. Yuffie quickly nodded her head, "It scared me, they looked like Vincent's eyes but, now that I think about it, they looked more like Chaos' because they held more anger and malice in them" Yuffie shivered a bit in fear as she pictured them.

"The thing was starring straight into my eyes for a few moments and then they just vanished" "Vanished Miss Yuffie?" Gorky repeated unsure. Yuffie nodded her head. "After they disappeared I ran into the house and locked the place up. I WASN'T waiting to find out what that thing was."

Godo nodded his head approvingly, "That was probably the best option. Did you see the creature?" He asked hopeful. Yuffie shook her head, "It stayed under the bridge.... All I saw were the eyes" "Did you hear anything?" Staniv questioned a bit uneasily. Yuffie crossed her arms as she tapped her foot, "Yea, but it wasn't any unusual noises, it was more like whispering" 

"What was it whispering" Chekov asked as she started writing down the information on the creature. Yuffie's brows cringed in thought, "It's hard to say, it was pretty faint. One of the words was... song I'm sure." "Well that's a LOT of help" Snake commented sarcastically. Yuffie sent him a glare. "Hey I'm trying OK" "Try to remember Yuffie" Godo said. Yuffie nodded her head then sat down. She closed her eyes and took deep steady breaths trying to remember last night.

She remember the glowing red eyes, they were starring right into hers unwavering. She remembered feeling frozen to the spot as it seemed to search her soul through her eyes. Then she remember the faint frightening sounding whisper, it sounded as if the word were coming from a tongue of a demon. "Sssong.... giveth.... us....sssong...ernity." Yuffie remembered blinking them and the creature vanished.

Yuffie opened her eyes and looked at the group who was waiting anxiously, "It said something like, 'give us song' um... and ernity? I think that's part of the word." She explained. Chekov gasped and looked at Godo, "Lord Godo, could it be after.." Godo held up his hand and slowly nodded, "I believe that may be it." The rest of the group nodded in understanding minus Yuffie who was totally lost.

"After what?" Yuffie asked curiously. Godo shook his head, "We do not speak of it. The less people know about it, the better" He explained. "But.." Yuffie pressed on. "No!" Godo said ending the discussion, "Sir only one of us knows the.... song" Staniv commented. Godo nodded his head, "And it will remain that way. My wife never should of taught it to another. If this creature out there learns it, it could very well..." A strong breeze blew into the room blowing the candles out. The group looked about in bewilderment.

"Now issshhh the time..... Give usss the song.." A demonic voice commanded. A pair of red eyes watched the group from the far corner. "Everybody stay in a group!" Godo commanded. Yuffie and the Great Warriors hudled into a group keeping their eyes on the creature's. "Give it... to ussshhhh" It hissed. Everyone drew their weapons, "Not over my dead body demon!" Godo shouted. The pair of red eyes made a wicked laugh, "Sssooo be it. Your light will no longer protect you.." Then the thing vanished. 

Godo lit a match and relit the candles, "What did it mean by our light will no longer protect us Lord Godo?" Gorky asked. Godo shook his head. "I don't know.." "Oh-no.." Snake suddenly said. Yuffie turned to him, "What?" She asked. Snake held his head in his hands, "Of Coarse! All the sightings and unusual noises accord during the night!" "That must mean.." Staniv started. Chekov nodded in understanding, "They come during the night... when there is no light" They started hearing screams. Godo held out his arm, "The town's people!" He yelled. They all began racing down the tower.

Yuffie came out of the tower last and gasp in surprise and fright. The town's people were being attacked and gruesomely killed. Some of the villagers were fighting but they didn't seem to be doing any harm. Yuffie turned to her right where a villager laid dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood. His stomach was slashed open having his intestines hanging off to the side. The head on the villager was gone, cut off or bitten off. 

"Attack!" Yuffie stood in bewilderment as the warriors ran into battle. All around the town there is those creatures with the glowing red eyes attacking. That is the only thing visible about it, the eyes. Yuffie couldn't make out anything else. There is about twenty pairs of eyes. Yuffie shook with anger as she watched another villager be brought down to their knees. Yuffie charged at the closest pair of eyes. She threw her Conformer, the flew through the air heading straight towards the creature. The creature simply stood there. Yuffie smirked as she thought it would be killed, her eyes widened in disbelief when she watched her Conformer go right through the creature. The Conformer flew back to Yuffie. "how the hell.." Was all Yuffie could think of to say. 

The creature started towards the Yuffie. Yuffie was struck back by a strike. 'How can it hit me, it my Conformer goes through it?' She thought. Yuffie squinted her eyes in the dark at the eyes. She could barely make out a form, it looked like it stood on two legs and had claws.

She saw the creature moves again, Yuffie quickly dodged the strike and then threw her Conformer at it again. She got the same results. Yuffie caught her Conformer and watched the creature. She could here the screams of villagers in the night as they were being killed off. Yuffie looked around, she didn't see Snake, Gorky, Chekov, or Staniv. Her father, Godo, she saw running about in a frenzy. 

The creature made another strike and Yuffie jumped to her left. When she stopped she was struck from behind. She quickly got up and turned around, three more creature are behind her and are slowly advancing. Yuffie quickly got up and walked slowly backwards. "Sssong..." Yuffie turned around only to be struck down by another one. 'There's too many' Yuffie thought as she was attacked by five of them. Yuffie curled up into a ball trying to block the blows. The creatures kept repeating themselves, "Giveth.... ussshhhhh... sssong" Yuffie could already feel bruising all through her body.

"YUFFIE!" Godo jumped into the middle of the group of creatures and grabbed Yuffie. He ran as fast as he could towards his Gold Chocobo. "Yuffie listen to me. You must not allow them to capture you, you understand?" Yuffie nodded her head, "Leave Wutai and go someplace safe" He commanded. "Why me?" Yuffie complained. "Yuffie if they capture you, they will learn the.. ARGGHHHH!" "DAD!" Yuffie exclaimed as he was dragged off by a herd of the creatures. Four other creature slowly moved towards Yuffie.

Yuffie shook with anger as she looked about, the town's people are on the ground all dead. Their corpses laid about all over. Blood stained the ground of the once beautiful Wutai. 'I've failed Wutai' she thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Sssong..." Yuffie's eyes blazed as she glared down at the four creatures in front of her. Energy gathered in front of her waiting to be released. It gave off a white glow of pure anger. The creatures drew back as the watched the girl gather energy. "Look what you did to Wutai you BASTARDS!.... ALL CREATION!" A beam of pure energy blasted towards the creatures. The area flashed with white light. Yuffie's beam struck the creatures pushing them back. Yuffie collapsed on her hands and knees breathing heavily. She gazed up, 'Shit..' was her only thought as she saw the creatures begin to advance towards her. 

Yuffie looked behind her at the Gold Chocobo. She picked up her Conformer and jumped on the back of the bird dashing off into the night. Leaving behind her home village, the once beautiful Wutai now a ghost town."

__

~Back at the Bar~

"And that's about it" Yuffie said. "After I crossed the ocean I sent my Chocobo in one direction just in case the creatures were tracking me down." Everyone sat in silence as they thought of Yuffie's story. Each lost in their separate thoughts.

Well that's my chapter I hope you liked it! Remember vote for pairings C/Y or V/Y not C/V I'm sorry for the confusion in my summary I didn't mean to put Cloud/Vincent. So far Cloud/ Yuffie leads 3 votes to none. By the end of the next chapter I will decide. Well TTNC (Till The Next Chapter) 


	3. What Happened To Vincent?

Howdy everyone! Wow I must say I'm quite happy! I got five more reviews since my last chapter. Maybe I am on to something good. Let's see... last chapter we learned what happened in Wutai, bizarre creatures searching for some Wutianease song. Godo and the other great warriors were taken away.. But what happened to Reeve? He's been missing for two days! And Vincent ? What happened to him? Maybe you'll learn what happened to one of them in this chapter. Well anyway I do not own Final Fantasy 7.. That would take too much time and money to make and well let's just say I not have the money to make a game. 

__

Chapter 3- What happened to Vincent?

Barret scratched the back of his head with his real hand, "So what now?" He asked breaking the uncomfortable silence that settled upon the room. Cid slammed his fist on the table angrily, "Shit! We already had to fight the bastard Sephiroth! We're suppose to live peacefully" Cid said a bit loudly. Cid calmed down and slumped into his seat mumbling to himself. Reno held up his hand and called out, "Another round here!" He motioned at the table him and his fellow Turks were sitting at. "Reno! How can you act so calm after all that's happened." Elena smacked his shoulder. Reno gave a husky grin at her, "Easy, I'll tell you a secret" Reno leaned towards her and whispered, "Drink more" He laugh a bit. Elena groaned and Rude shook his head at Reno"

"I think the first thing we should do is send a group to the Shin-Ra mansion in Nibelheim." Red XII said. Barret gave him a confused look, "Eh? Nibelheim? Why go there?" Red XII's brilliant golden eye glanced up towards Barret, "Cloud said he couldn't reach him. He may be in the coffin again. We'll need all the help we can get." Cloud nodded his head, "I agree with Red XII, so myself and two other people will go to Nibelheim." Yuffie bounced up as she quickly rose her hand, "I'll go" She exclaimed excitedly. The group gave her a weird look. Yuffie's face dropped, "What?" 

Cid cracked a teasing smile showing his nicotine stained teeth, "Why you so jumpy to go? What to see the vampire that badly?" 'Yes' Yuffie thought. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at Cid, "I'm worried OK. I would be for anyone of our group." Barret gave an amusing look, "What about Reeve? He's been missing for two days. I don't see you jumping around wanting to find him." Yuffie thought for amount and then gave him a knowing smile, "True.. but WE don't even know where to began looking for him" Yuffie gave a triumphant look as the two shut up.

Cloud scratched his head, "Okaaaayyyy. Now who else will go?" Red XII stood up, "I'll accompany you also." Tifa hopped off the bar counter and dusted herself off, she put her right hand on her hip and sent a questioning look Clouds way, "What about the rest of us?" Reno jumped off his stool and pulled his jacket on, "The Turks work alone. We'll continue looking for Reeve in Midgar." Cloud shrugged his shoulders, "Fine by me. I was going to send people down there anyway" Reno snorted in response as the Turks exited the bar into the rainy night.

Cloud turned to Cid who seemed totally enthralled with the cigarette he was smoking, "Cid you think you, Barret, and Tifa can check out Wutai?" Cid jumped out of his stool in surprise, "And run into those F%&*$#@% creatures!" He said angrily. Cloud shrugged, "It's a chance I need to take." "Why do you want us to go to Wutai?" Tifa asked. "I want you to search for clues on these creatures and whatever it is they want" He explained. "Shouldn't Yuffie go. It's her home you know" Barret suggested. 

Cloud turned to Yuffie, she had her head hung low concealing her face. Cloud shook his head, "I think it's best Yuffie stays away from Wutai. Those creatures were trying to capture her before. They may try again" They nodded her head. Cloud turned and looked at the clock that hung behind the bar counter. "We'll leave tomorrow morning. We'll get some sleep first." 

Tifa stepped forward, "There's enough spare rooms for everyone upstairs. I'll show you them." So the group called it a night and followed Tifa to get their rooms. Cloud stretched and yawned as he watched the group walk up the stairs. Having nothing better to do he walked up stairs, grabbed a towel, and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. Tifa walked past the bathroom door hearing Cloud in the shower, she rolled her eyes in aggravation, 'That man takes a longer shower then I do! He doesn't even have the decency to leave any hot water.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud walked out of the bathroom while drying his hair. He threw the towel over his shoulders and started down the hallway to his room. His eyes are half closed from lack of sleep, and his shoulders slouched. He kept his head hung to the floor tiredly as he passed everyone's door. He stopped when out of the corner of his eye he caught a light from a cracked open door. Wondering who was still up, he slowly pushed open the door so it wouldn't creek.

His eyes settled on Yuffie's form nuzzled up at the window. She watched the rainfall in the endless blackness of outside. Cloud leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms and watched her. She seemed to be in deep thought that he didn't want to disturb her. Cloud let out a breath, "Yuffie, What are you doing still up?" Yuffie jumped a bit startled to hear someone else in the room. She quickly turned around to see Cloud against the doorframe.

Yuffie shook her head," I'm....I'm not tired" Cloud knew she was lying, he could tell from her weary voice and the half moons forming under her eyes. "Yuffie you'll need your energy when we go to the Shin-Ra mansion" Yuffie's head dropped a bit, "I hope Vincent is alright" She said a bit worried. Cloud walked towards the room with a bit of puzzled look on his face. He stopped in front of Yuffie and put his hands on her shoulders, "Why wouldn't he be alright? No one would go in that mansion" Cloud stepped back a bit when he heard Yuffie sniffle. "Yuffie, what's wrong?" He asked a bit confused as he saw a couple of tears drop.

Cloud was a bit startled when Yuffie quickly wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt, "Vincent may be dead because of me!" She said as she cried. Cloud took in a deep breath and then let it out. He unwrapped Yuffie's arms from around him and led her to the bed. He sat her down. Yuffie's head remained downcast, Cloud lifted her head to look into her eyes, "What didn't you tell us." Yuffie sniffed getting back her composer, "When I crossed the Ocean I thought I lost those monstrous creatures. I was wrong, they were still coming after me." Cloud knelt down in front of her, "What happened?" Yuffie took a couple of deep steady breaths to calm her nerves. 

__

~Mt. Nibel Three

Yuffie hopped of the golden chocobo when she reached the entrance of Mt.Nibel. "Want to rest a bit before climbing?" The chococbo cowed softly and sat down. Yuffie patted it on the head, "I owe you my life you know. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead" Yuffie held back the tears as she thought about all the people in Wutai that are now dead. "What were those things.?" Yuffie sprawled herself out on the grass and looked to the clouded skies. She sniffed the air, "It's going to rain soon" The sent of oncoming rain was in the air.

'What am I going to do now? What were those things after?' Yuffie thought to herself. Yuffie's eye's slowly dropped as she began drifting off to sleep, after all it was about three in the morning and she hadn't been able to sleep when crossing the ocean. When Yuffie finally did fall asleep she immediately jumped up as she heard the chocobo start to wark. She looked towards the chocobo it has risen to it's feet and continued to wark in the darkness uneasily. Yuffie quickly walked towards it and petted it's head, "Shh... What's wrong?" Yuffie asked trying to calm it down while petting it. 'WARK! WARK!' It started to pull away.

"SsssoNggg" Yuffie quickly spun around in the direction she thought the moan came from. Her eyes widened a bit surprised as she saw a single pair of red eyes. "How did it get here so fast?" Yuffie wasted no time jumping on the gold chocobo and speeding off across the peaks of Mt. Nibel. The Chocobo sensing the danger pushed itself as hard as it could to get away from the creature as Yuffie clung onto the reins with all her might. The mountains in Mt. Nibel were steep ones, there always is a thick blanket of fog covering the peaks of the mountains. The chocobo climbed the mountains as faced as it could. "Woo.. slow down Choco!" Yuffie yelled to the bird. The chocobo ignored her and continued to race through the mountains. 

The Chocobo made a sudden left turn when it came across the path of a green dragon. In the process of turning he flung Yuffie off of him. She landed a few yards away from the dragon. 'Stupid bird' Yuffie slowly picked herself up of the ground. She looked towards the dragon when it roared. It stood up on it's hind legs as it bared it's razor sharp fangs, as if warning her that he would attack. Yuffie wanting to get as far away from the red- eyed creature took the dragon's warning and took off down the mountains. 

Rain started to come down heavy as Yuffie made it to the bottom of the mountains. Yuffie stopped at the entrance of Mt. Nibel and Nibelheim to catch her breath. 'Where can I go now?" Yuffie asked out loud. Yuffie glanced over to her right at the old Shin-Ra Mansion. Her face lit up as a thought hit her, 'Vinnie! He might be there! I could stay there for a while to get out of this rain' Yuffie thought as she ran towards the mansion. 

Yuffie looked at the large rotten old wooden door. Yuffie didn't even bother to knock as she pushed open the door. Yuffie closed the door behind her as she glanced around the old mansion. If Vincent wasn't living there someone had to be. The once dust and cobweb infested mansion had been cleaned and new furniture had been brought in. The furniture although new looked the same as the old furniture as the person tried to keep the original look. The place was still dark though, only a few candles are lit. 

Yuffie walked towards the middle of the room, there was a sudden creek in the floorboard up the stairs. Before Yuffie could even look she heard a sudden movement and she got a glance of crimson is the air as the person front flipped behind you. Yuffie quickly turned around and stared down the barrel of Vincent's Death Penalty. "Who are you? And why are you here?" The monotone voice of Vincent came behind the crimson cloak. Yuffie gulped, "Vinnie! It's me! Point that big gun of yours somewhere else!" 

Yuffie watched Vincent's confused look in his glowing red eyes as she spoke to him. He didn't seem to recognized her. Vincent lowered his gun a little bit, "Yuffie?" He said questioningly and a bit confused. Yuffie grinned and nodded her head. Vincent rested his Death Penalty on his right shoulder, "Forgive me I didn't recognize you" He said as he looked her over and took in her changes that happened over the passed two years. Yuffie waved him off, "That's okay Vinnie I forgive ya!" "What happened to you?" Vincent asked as he seemed to notice Yuffie's injury. He poked Yuffie's bruised right cheek with his golden claw. Yuffie winced in pain a bit and touched her cheek, "I look that bad huh?" "You seemed to received the kiss of the battle" Vincent commented. Yuffie looked totally lost, "Huh?" Vincent shook his head, "Nevermind" Yuffie just shook her head confused. 

"So what happened?" Vincent asked again. Yuffie bit her bottom lip, "Umm... could we sit down first? My feet hurt from all the running around I've been doing." Vincent nodded and motioned over to the next room. They entered the room and Yuffie quickly sat down on the couch feeling better to get of her feet. Vincent stood in front of her expectantly. Yuffie glanced up at him, "Oh Right you wanted to know what happened to me" Vincent nodded not saying anything. Yuffie hung her head, "Wutai was attacked" She said quietly. Vincent didn't say anything for a few moments before he spoke, "What happened?"

Yuffie told him the whole story of what happened to Wutai, about everyone being killed and Godo and the Great Warriors were missing. When she finished Vincent stood quiet as he was lost in thought, thinking about the creatures. "Vincent, Have you ever heard of the creatures before?" Yuffie asked hoping her old comrade would know something. Vincent remained silent for a minute or two, "I can't say that I do" Yuffie hung her shoulders. 

Vincent knelt down in front of her, "We may be able to find something downstairs in the old library" Yuffie nodded her head and stood up. Vincent led her down to the basement into the libratory. Yuffie looked around, "This place looks the same" She commented. Vincent didn't say anything he just began looking at the old books on the shelves. Yuffie sighed and decided to began looking.

For two hours the two searched through the endless amount of books , the books contained history, scientific research, diaries of some scientists, equations to some unknown formulas, and the data from experiments. Yuffie let out a frustrated and tired breath as she shoved another book back onto the shelf. Vincent glanced towards her direction, "Get some sleep" Vicent advised. Yuffie slowly nodded her heads. "East Wing, end of hall, door on left" Vincent gave her directions. Yuffie said 'thanks' and walked out of the lab.

Yuffie reached the top of the spiral stair case and began to go to the beds. Yuffie looked at the few portraits that hung on the wall as she made her way to the East Wing. She had to squint in the darkness to make out some of the pictures. Yuffie suddenly froze as a realization hit her, 'Darkness? Where are the candles that were lit?' She asked herself suddenly frightened of the dark. 

Yuffie heard the laugh of the wicked. She paled and turned to the railing and looked down the stairs to the first floor. She could see four sets of red eyes at the bottom slowly making there way up. Yuffie screamed in fear and ran to the end of the halls. The creatures followed her. Yuffie went into the room Vincent told her to go and locked the door. She put her ear to the door and listened. She could here the creatures moaning song over and over as if they were zombies. Yuffie was suddenly struck away from the door as the creatures began coming through the door. Yuffie backed into a corner and crouched down holding her head, "GO AWAY" She yelled frighteningly. One of the creatures slowly advanced towards her, "SssoNgg" It said hungrily. 

Yuffie began to cry as it got closer. As the creature reached out for her the door was suddenly busted down. All four creatures turned towards Vincent, his eyes were blazing red in anger almost matching the same redness of the creatures. Vincent aimed his Death Penalty as the creature nearest to Yuffie. The creatures confused at the appearance of this stranger with similar eyes backed away a bit. "Yuffie get up" Vincent ordered. "Vincent!?" Yuffie's head snapped up. 

She bounced to her feet and ran towards Vincent, the creatures stood still. Yuffie began tugging at Vincent's sleeve, "Vincent let's get out of here!" Vincent didn't move, "Go.." "What?" Yuffie stopped tugging. "Go" Vincent repeated. Yuffie shook her head, "I'm not leaving you alone, These things can't be killed" Yuffie screamed nearly in hysterics. "GO YUFFIE! Go to Coast Del Solo and get help" Yuffie backed away a bit frightened more at Vincent then she was at the creatures at the moment. She never heard Vincent raise his voice to anyone before. What scared her the most was his eyes, they are darker then normal. They looked like Chaos' eyes.

Yuffie ran down the stairs and out the mansion into the pouring rain. As she ran towards the entrance she began hearing shots from the Death Penalty being heard. She never looked back, she wanted to get as far away as possible.

~Back to Present~

"So you see Vincent may be dead because of me" Yuffie lightly sobbed. Cloud stayed silent for a while, "Yuffie, Vincent made a choice. It was probably for best, if you stayed you could of been hurt even more." "Vincent didn't have to stay there and fight!" Yuffie said croakily from all the crying she was doing. Cloud quickly hugged her trying to comfort her, he ran his fingers from his right hand through her hair, "Yuffie, There was nothing you can do. Vincent is a stubborn guy, but he is also stronger then all of us so don't worry about him." Yuffie sniffled. 

Cloud leaned back a bit, "Feel better?" Yuffie nodded into his chest. "You should get some sleep." Yuffie just nodded and drew out of Cloud's arms. Cloud stood up and reached for the lamp. "Leave the light on" Yuffie quickly said. Cloud froze then nodded his head. He walked away to the doorway, "My room is just a door down from yours. If you need anything just ask me" Yuffie nodded, "Thank-you, Cloud" Cloud gave a goofy little grin, "Hey what are friends for, Good night Yuffie" Cloud left the room hearing a faint 'goodnight' from Yuffie as he left.

Well people that's the end of this chapter! Now you know what happened in the Shin-Ra Mansion. Well next chapter Yuffie, Cloud, and Red XII Go to the mansion. Hmm.. Will they find Vincent there? Or will they find the creatures there? OH And everyone the Voting ends now! The results are in and this story will be a Yuffie and...... (Hehehehe I SO Mean!)


	4. Searching

__

You know I shouldn't tell you people what the pairing is going to be in this story, If I do that then I won't lose readers who aren't fans of the pairing.... hmm.. I really SHOULD keep y'all guessing ya know? I don't think I'm THAT mean though (Cough, Cough). We'll anyway I not own Final Fantasy 7. Though I DO own the creepy creatures in this story. LOL I still need to think of a name for them. Maybe the gang will learn it in this chapter ya?

_Chapter 4- Searching...._

"Haven't been here in a long time." Cloud spoke more to himself then his two comrades as they stood at the entrance of Nibelheim. Red XII shook his body in the rain trying to get some of the water out of his fur, "It would be better if the storm would cease." Yuffie ran in front of them and turned to them, "Well the sooner we get to the mansion the sooner we can get out of the rain!" With that they all ran towards the mansion. 

Yuffie wasted no time in bust open the doors to the mansion, "VINCENT!" She called out. Yuffie ran up stairs to the last place she saw him. Cloud and Red XII looked about the mansion seeing all the damage done. "There was a struggle here" Red XII pointed out. Cloud nodded his head as he looked at the broken furniture and holes in the wall that would of came from Vincent's Death Penalty. No to mention there was some blood spots about the walls.

"We better catch up with Yuffie" Red XII nodded his head in agreement as they ran up the stairs to the East Wing where Yuffie disappeared to. "Yuffie?" Cloud called out. "In here" Yuffie replied softly. Cloud and Red XII walked towards the guestroom. Yuffie's form was in the middle of the room with her head hung down. "He's not here" Yuffie spoke as they entered the room. Red XII stepped up to her, "Perhaps he's in the basement" Yuffie immediately started towards the hidden door that was in the West Wing that led to the basement. Cloud and Red XII followed

They reached the basement and slowly made there way down the dark tunnel. A pair of Mako eyes watched them through the darkness as they walked past the coffin room. The figure made no move towards or away from them. It just stayed where it was. They reached the door to the laboratory, Yuffie took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and looked inside. It was a bit too dark to see anything. Yuffie picked up a candle that was laying on the floor, "Anyone got a match?" Red XII turned around and whipped out his tail so his fiery tip could light the candle. Yuffie smiled and patted him on the head annoying him, "Thanks Red" 

Yuffie turned back around and started walking towards another candle she saw standing on the lab table. The glow of the candle showing a bit of the lab. Yuffie lit the other candle to get more light, "AH!" Yuffie dropped the candle in surprise. Cloud ran towards her, "What is it Yuffie?" Yuffie shivered a bit and pointed to the side of the table. "Blood?" Cloud said uncertain. On the side of the lab table was blood covering it leaving a trail to the floor forming a pool of someone's blood. Yuffie nodded her head. 

Red XII Walked up to it and sniffed the blood immediately identifying the familiar scent, "This blood is Vincent's" Red XII sniffed it again, "And some of it appears to be Chaos'" "NO!" Yuffie said unbelievingly as she burst into tears. Cloud quickly embraced her trying to calm her down, "Yuffie it's alright. Listen Vincent is alive" He tried reasoning with her. Yuffie shook her head against his chest, "He's dead!" She managed to choke out. Cloud pushed her away and tilted her head up so she could look at him, "If Vincent was dead, his body would be laying here wouldn't it?" Yuffie sniffled and nodded slowly.

"And since there's Chaos' blood mixed in shows that the demon took control." Red XII said wisely, "Chaos is a powerful demon and a smart one, if he couldn't kill whatever was attacking him he would have enough sense to flea" Red XII finished explaining. "Your right, I'm sorry" Yuffie said softly as she wiped her eyes. Cloud shook his head, "No need to apologize Yuffie"

Red XII scratched his ear with his hind leg, "Should we leave?" Cloud nodded his head. At that moment the lab door slammed shut causing all of them to jump startled. Cloud ran towards the door as he heard a click. He tried turning the knob. The door wouldn't open, "It's locked" Cloud said surprised. Red XII sat down to think, "Who would lock us in?" Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

Red XII and Cloud turned to the sound of pages being flipped to see Yuffie looking through a book she picked up on the shelf. Cloud scratched the back of his head, "Yuffie what are you doing?" Yuffie turned towards the two, "The doors locked so we can't get out at the moment. I'm continuing what I was doing before, searching for anything on those creatures" Cloud nodded his head in understanding but, Red XII tilted his head to the side confused, "It appears I've missed something" "We can help Yuffie look through these books" Cloud said as he went and got a book not explaining anything to Red XII. Red XII just walked over to a book on the ground turning the pages with his snout.

As they were occupied with searching through the books the lab door creaked open slowly. A figure slipped in unnoticed by the trio. His Mako eyes glanced towards Cloud who was studying a book. The figure placed an old moldy book on the lab table that he was holding in his right hand. After that the figure slipped out of the lab keeping it unlocked this time, never being seen.

Red XII's nose picked up a different scent in the room. He looked down the small path of books to the lab door, he saw a flash of a large sword as it glinted from the glow of the candle before the door closed. "Someone's here!" Red XII announced. Cloud and Yuffie looked towards Red XII as he sprinted towards the door. Red XII slammed the door open and peered down the dark tunnel. He couldn't see anyone in the dark . 

"Hey what's this?" Red XII turned to Cloud who picked up a book that was laying on the lab table. Yuffie shook her head, "It wasn't there before" She commented. Red XII walked up to Cloud, his eye caught a piece of folded paper sticking out of the book, "There's a marked page." Red XII informing Cloud. 

Cloud opened to the page and took out the piece of paper that was used as a book mark. Cloud set the book down as he unfolded the paper. Cloud's eyes widened a bit as he saw what it was, the photo of Sephiroth, Tifa, and Zack nine years ago before the mission to the Mako Reactor. "Who's that?" Yuffie pointed to the muscular man with long spiky black hair. On his back he held the Buster Sword that Cloud now had. 

Cloud gave a small smile, "That's Zack, he was my best friend before he was killed." Cloud turned the photo over to the back, there was some writing on it, Cloud read the message out loud, _'Cloud, This book may be what your looking for. Stay alive while I continue searching, You'll find out who I am soon enough.' _Cloud shook his head and put the photo in his pocket. 

Cloud picked the book up, on the marked page there was a section of the page circled. Cloud squinted his eyes to read the small writing. "What does the page say?" Red XII asked out loud. Cloud read the circled section out loud, "Demonology, by: Leon Gainslow. The night is their ally, light is their greatest enemy. They hunger for power, they are invisible to the naked eye except for their mysteriously blood thirsty red eyes" "This must be about the creatures!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Cloud continued, "They cause harm, but cannot be harmed themselves. They are shadows of the night yet the shadows can kill but can't be touched. They are the, _Les Vontei Eligano, _The Devil's Shadow. I myself have come to call them _Hadions,_ after the wicked summon Hades. I warn those who read this, they are soulless demons, if someone found a way to manipulate these creatures they would have the most powerful force at their hands. My colleges do not believe of these creatures but I have run into them myself. They chased my down that cave I wondered into on the eastern continent, they hunted me down until I was saved by the mouth of the cave, my savior was sunlight. Oct. 5, 1945.

Cloud closed the book as he finished reading the section. The trio remained quiet for awhile until Cloud broke it, "These Hadions could very well be what was in Wutai. But that doesn't explain why they were" Red XII nodded his head, "Perhaps someone found a way to manipulate them?" Cloud sighed, "I'm afraid to say yes... I also want to know who gave us this book." Cloud shook the book in his hand. Yuffie leaned over to look in his eyes, "The note said we'd find out soon." Red XII nodded his head, "But is he our ally or our enemy?" An uncomfortable silence settled down on the room, as they all pondered who the mystery person could be. 

"We should regroup and share our information" Red XII informed. Cloud nodded his head and took out his PHS and dialed up Cid's number. "Hey Cid, It's Cloud..... no we didn't find Vincent.... Get the other two gathered and pick us up, we have information" Cloud hung up the phone and turned to the other two. "Well you want to wait here or in the rain?" The other two looked at him as if he asked the most dumbest question, Cloud scratched his head, "I guess here huh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Some Unknown Place~

Vincent leisurely opened his tired eyes. Vincent tried to stand up but was held down by chains, he moved his head down to examine his body, there wasn't any visible injuries on him that he knew he should of had from those creatures. 'Where am I?' Vincent asked himself. His answer came from a wicked demonic voice inside his head, _'They took you under ground'_ Vincent blinked a bit confused, 'How do you know demon?' Vincent demanded a answer from the demon Chaos who inhabited his mind. The demon Chaos snorted in response, _'Because dragged me down here while I was still in control'_ Vincent's eye's widened in surprise, 'I thought you said you could defeat those creatures!' Vincent recalled as the memory flashed through his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent sat there motionless against the lab table as a pool of his own blood formed underneath him.... In the darkness there were four sets of glowing red eyes laughing wickedly as they made there way out of the lab and through the tunnel.... Leaving a beaten Vincent behind. _'Release me human! I can kill them' _Vincent made no resistance as he let Chaos gain control as his body began to morph into Chaos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The demon snorted in response, _'And I did just that until I was attacked by someone else'_ Vincent remained quiet as Chaos sent it's memory of the battle to Vincent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chaos sent the last creature to hell using Satan's Slam successfully sending it to hell. Chaos roared in victory as he landed on the ground outside of the mansion. Chaos turned to the roof of the mansion as he heard clapping coming from there. 

A man stood on top of the roof, he had dark blue hair and black eyes, he wore black shorts and a black shirt with a red vest over it. He didn't look more then eighteen. Over his shoulder was a strange weapon, it seemed like a spear but there was a blade on each end. It seemed to glow in the night. 

The man was clapping his hands and wore a sinister grin across his face, "That was an excellent performance Chaos! I must say you are indeed the king of demons!" The man took hold of his strange weapon. Chaos roared and took flight after him, Chaos had his claws flexed as he neared the man ready to rip him to pieces. The man jumped off the roof dodging Chaos' assault. Chaos turned around and flew at him. The man didn't move this time, Chaos swung it's claws at the man, The man quickly blocked with his weapon and spun around hitting Chaos in the back of the neck with the dull side of one of the blades.

Chaos quickly got back up and began slashing at the man repeatedly. The man just smiled a bit while dodging every strike with his inhuman speed, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk I'd expect more from the King of the Demons" He said before jumping away from Chaos to put some distance between them. The man yawned taunting Chaos, "You're boring me, so I'll end this now" The man dropped his weapon and brought his hands behind his back. Chaos seeing the man unarmed charged right at him.

The man's eyes closed as white light engulfed his body. Chaos' blood red eyes momentarily but he never stopped. When Chaos right claw swung to kill the man, his eyes snapped open as he smirked, "Take this, HOLY'S BEAM!" He brought his arms outstretched in front of him crossing his hands at the end. A beam of powerful energy was released from within him pushing back the demon.

Chaos roared in pain as the beam drove him into the air. When he got high enough the beam exploded. Chaos fell to the ground, his skin seemed burned and sizzled as steam rose from him. The man walked up to him and kicked the demon in the ribs, "To defeat the demon of the dark, you most shed light over him" The man laughed wickedly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent remained quiet for awhile, 'You couldn't even hit him once..' Chaos snorted in response, _'You wouldn't of done any better human' _Chaos said with disgust. Vincent let out a slow breath, 'If you couldn't defeat him, who can?' Vincent asked in all seriousness. His only reply was silence.

Well folks that's that chapter! I hope you liked it! That chapter covered the rest of what happened after Yuffie left the mansion I guess. It also explains somewhat where Vincent is. And I finally can stop saying those creatures because I have a name for them YAY Hadions! I don't know if it's a good name thought. Tell me if ya hink of a better name and I might use it ya? 

So who is that man that defeated Choas? And who's the person that gave the book to Cloud and the others? Is he friend? Is he foe? And when will I tell you guys what the couple for this fic will be? Hmm.... Now maybe? Nahhh... Well R&R Y'all or I might not continue this story TTNC!


	5. Cloud Strife vs Vain Pliskin

Howdy y'all! Well now, last chapter basically filled in all the gaps at what happened so we don't have to have no more flashbacks. Now isn't that nice? Well I MIGHT throw in another one here or there but that will be later on ok? So anyway last chapter I finally got a name for them damn creatures eh? Hadions... Not much of a name but oh well. Hmm... so let's see we have two mysterious characters in the story, One defeated the almighty Chaos. And the second seems to be helping, can the group trust their mysterious alley? Just who are these two people? 

I not own Final Fantasy 7 ya? I DO own the Hadions (Whoopee Doo!)

__

Chapter 5- Cloud Strife vs. Vain Pliskin

Cloud paced around the lab impatiently as he waited for Cid to arrive with the Highwind. Yuffie sat on the table and followed Cloud with her eyes, annoyance building up in her. Yuffie finally snapped, "Would you stop pacing, for crying out loud!" Cloud stopped and looked towards Yuffies direction. Cloud scratched the back of his head as he gave her a goofy grin, "Sorry, I'm just nervous" Yuffie jumped off the table and walked up to him, "Hey no need to be nervous Cloud. You said so yourself, Vincent is one of the strongest people out there." 

Cloud shook his head, "I'm not nervous about Vincent" Yuffie just gave him a look that told him to continue. Cloud took out the picture that is in his pocket. The one that was used as a book mark. He fiddled it in his hands a bit, "It's this picture. Where did it come from? Who had it?" Yuffie remained silent not having an answer. 

Red XII trotted towards the door, "Perhaps we should wait outside so we know when Cid arrives" Yuffie immediately objected, "In the raaaaiiinnn. I do want to" Cloud made a small amused grin, "Red has a good idea Yuffie. We should be waiting outside." Yuffie groaned and started toward the tunnel. She stopped at the door when she saw how dark the tunnel is. Her nerves already getting the best of her. 

Red XII saw Yuffie's expression and walked up in front of her, "I shall lead the way." Red XII advised as he swished his flaming tail to show Yuffie what he meant. Yuffie gave him an appreciative smile and let him lead. Red XII led the two behind him out of the tunnel, the tip of his tail acting as a small candle for the two to follow.

When the group finally managed to get out of the tunnel and into the mansion where there was at least visible to see around the room, they made there way into the main hall. Yuffie stopped at the mansion's door as she heard thunder crack through the sky, "Can't we wait here?" She pleaded. Cloud put a hand on her slumped shoulders apologetically, "It will be easier to wait outside. You'll get wet anyway even if we wait here." Yuffie sighed and nodded her head. 

The trio opened up the door and walked out into the storm waiting for the Highwind to arrive, "It's about time you came out" The trio looked down past the gate of the mansion to the road. Lightening flashed showing a figure sitting Indian style facing the mansion. It was a man with dark colored her, he wore shorts and a short sleeved shirt underneath a vest. To his side was a strange looking spear that had blades on both ends.

Cloud stepped in front of his comrades, "Who are you?" He demanded. The man that looked no older then eighteen stood up with his weapon. He gave Cloud a smirk, "So your the leader of AVALANCHE. I must say you don't look very strong." The man taunted. Cloud narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?" The man smiled a bit, "I'm glad you asked Cloud Strife" Cloud stood unaffected by the man's knowledge of his name. A lot of people knew his name nowadays after the whole Sephiroth incident. 

The man bowed, "The name is Vain Pliskin, just call me Vain. I've been waiting for you Strife" Cloud crossed his arms still waiting for an answer. The man lifted his head revealing the smirk that played across his face, "I've come to see how skilled you really are. The man who defeated the Great Sephiroth! You should be a better challenge then Mr. Valentine" Yuffie's eyes widened a bit, "What did you do with Vincent?" 

Vain laughed a bit, "Well Ms. Kisasagi, after you left here leaving Mr. Valentine to battle my master's little demons. He transformed into Chaos. Vincent Valentine was not match for the Hadions but Chaos, The King of Demons, managed to kill everyone of them." "What did you do with Vincent!" Cloud demanded. Vain laughed wickedly, "I tested Chaos' strength to see if the legends were true. Turns out that the legends of the King of Demons were a bit exaggerated. He couldn't even lay a claw on me. But don't worry he's in a safe place now"

Yuffie's fists shook with anger as she took out her Conformer, "Why you" She growled. She was in the process of throwing her Conformer when her body suddenly froze. "Yuffie?" Cloud shook her. He turned to Vain, "What did you do to her!?" Cloud yelled angrily. "My fight is with you Strife, not with the ninja or your pet" Cloud turned to Red XII, "Stay out of this" Red XII looked up to him, "Are you sure that is wise?" Cloud shook his head as he took out his Buster Sword. He frowned a bit at his weapon, 'I should of brought the Ultimate Weapon with me' Cloud thought. 

Vain saw Cloud's weapon and laughed at it, "You expect to defeat me with that!?" He threw his head back laughing while he pointed at the sword. Cloud remained silent, "You can't even handle that weapon correctly!" Cloud glared, "I can handle it just fine" Vain immediately stopped laughing as he got serious, "Very well, let's find out shall we?" 

Cloud and Vain both charged at eat other. Cloud jumped in the air and swung his Buster Sword straight down at Vain as they met half way. Vain held up his spear lengthwise and blocked the attack. When Cloud landed he immediately swung for Vain's feet. Vain easily blocked the attack and brought the other end of his spear crashing down with the dull side of the blade into Cloud's shoulder. Cloud grunted in pain as he was smacked down to the ground getting a face full of mud.

Red XII watched the battle progress with his keen eye. He followed each warriors form. "Vain's form seems impenetrable. I don't see a weak spot in it" He said to the still stuck Yuffie. 

Cloud swung sideways, Vain blocked and countered with his own attack using Cloud's own forceful swing to move his spear. The spear collide with Cloud's right shoulder, causing Cloud to stumble back. Vain smirked and charged at Cloud swinging his spear at Cloud. He kept alternating the ends of the spear he was attacking with, keeping Cloud on the defensive. Cloud kept blocking each attack just barely. Vain smirked at Cloud as he continued to drive Cloud back, "What's wrong Strife? Too much for you to handle?" Vain wasn't even out of breath with all the fighting, which amazed Cloud because he was breathing heavily already.

Cloud gave his own smirk, "Not at all" Cloud suddenly slashed upward surprising Vain. Cloud's body suddenly glowed a fiery red, "OMISLASH!" Cloud made a battle yell as he charged at Vain. Cloud slashed at Vain from one direction and quickly changed to another with lightening speed. Vain managed to block every strike Cloud would swing at him.

Cloud jumped high in the air, he seemed to hang in the air as energy gathered into his sword. He locked eyes with Vain's each starring each other down. Then something clicked in Cloud's eyes as he swung down with all his might. Vain smirked as he watched Cloud come down. 

Vain made a quick jump to the left and spun his spear knocking Cloud's Buster Sword away before Cloud even landed to the ground. When Cloud did catch himself on the ground a second after losing the Buster Sword Vain quickly kicked him in the side sending him sprawling across the mud to his weapon.

Cloud stood up tiredly with the Buster Sword back in his hand. Vain's eyes seemed to glow insanely as he said, "My turn" Cloud's eyes widened a bit as Vain charged straight at him.

Yuffie's body was finally free, "Oh gawd! What happened!?" Red XII turned to the ninja, "Seems you were caught in a Stop spell" Yuffie growled, "That jerk! Where is he!?" Yuffie demanded angrily. Red XII pointed towards the fight with his right paw, "Cloud is doing battle with him" Yuffie smirked, "Good Cloud will kick his ass" Yuffie turned to the battle and her eyes widened a bit. Cloud was kneeled down on the ground barely blocking the blows Vain was throwing at him. "Oh my Gawd Cloud! We have to help him Red" "Cloud said to let him handle it" Red XII repeated the words Cloud had told him. Yuffie scowled him, "If he keeps fighting on his own he'll die" 

"You truly are a pathetic opponent Strife" Vain said as he swung at him again. Cloud tried to block it, but his sword was knocked from his hands again. This time he didn't know where the sword went. Vain smirked and swung again. Cloud tried to jump back out of the way but he wasn't quick enough. The sharp blade on Vain's spear tore across Cloud's chest leaving a deep gash. Cloud flew back from the blow a bit and landed on the muddy ground. He remained down too exhausted to get up and continue fighting. 

Vain laughed, he put his right hand on his forehead and shook his head, "Here I thought you would be a challenge. But you weren't even a warm up to me" Vain stopped laughing as he got an insane look on his face. "No matter. I'll just kill you now then" Vain started approaching Cloud. Cloud didn't even try to get back up, his body was too tired to move. Vain gave him a sinister smile, "It's a shame really. I guess I'll have fun wi...." "ALL CREATION!" Vain quickly turned around to the yell. His eyes immediately grew wide in surprise as a blast of energy came crashing into him driving him away from Cloud.

Yuffie quickly ran to Cloud's side as she watched her All Creation manage to hit Vain. "Cloud are you alright?" Yuffie asked worriedly. Cloud gave her a goofy grin in spite of himself. "I've been better" He replied weakly. "YOU BRAT!" Yuffie quickly turned to Vain as he emerged from the rubble that he was under. His eyes glowed dangerously as he locked eyes with her, "You'll regret trying to attack me" 

Vain got up and charged at Yuffie with a battle scream. Yuffie seemed to see everything happen in slow motion. Vain charging down at her, the Highwind suddenly flew passed them getting ready to land. And Red XII jumping in front of Cloud and Yuffie a red aura surrounding him and his tail's flame blazing stronger then usual. Red XII growled as he yelled, "COSMOS MEMORY!" A fiery sphere of energy formed above him as Vain continued to charge with a battle rage. As Vain swung his weapon the energy Red XII was forming exploded into a beam crashing into Vain and sending him back again.

Red XII turned to Yuffie quickly, "We have to get out of here and get to the Highwind" Yuffie nodded in agreement as she pulled Cloud to his feet. She threw Cloud's right arm over her shoulder and help Cloud move towards the Highwind.

Vain emerged from the rubble of the rocks and trees he was thrown into. He watched as the Highwind took off into the air and flew off. Although they managed to escape him for the time being, Vain cracked a smile, 'You better be prepared next time Strife. I won't go easy on you next time we fight.' With that thought he disappeared into the stormy night.

The Buster Sword lays forgotten in the middle of the road. Rain drops splattering against the massive blade. Foot steps are heard walking through the mud towards the sword. The man's mako eyes flashed with recognition as he stared at the sword. He bent down and picked up the sword and swung it around a couple of times to test it. He smiled a bit as he was still able to use it. He walked away from the battle scene with the Buster Sword in hand, his long black spiky hair platted to his face from the rain.


	6. Nothing's Fitting Together

Howdy everyone! (Sad depressing sigh) What happened? I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter. Oh well maybe it wasn't that good of one. Hmm.... Now someone has Cloud's Buster Sword! (Oh well the sword sucks anyway right?) Let's see here Cloud got his ass kicked while fighting the mysterious Vain Pliskin (Aaaaawwwwwwww) Let's see what I end up coming up with in this chapter shall we? OH YEA! I do not own Final Fantasy 7 as you all know.

__

Chapter 6- Nothing's Fitting Together

"What happened!?" Tifa ran quickly to Yuffie as she dragged Cloud onto the Highwind. Cloud turned his head a bit and gave her a reassuring smile, "I just got my ass kicked" Cloud joked weakly. Tifa scowled at him, "This is no time for jokes Cloud." Yuffie groaned, "Can you PLEASE help me get him to the sick bay?" Yuffie asked irritated. 

Tifa frowned, "Sorry Yuffie" Tifa grabbed Cloud's left arm and threw it over her shoulder, helping Yuffie support his weight. They started towards the sick bay where they could place Cloud. Tifa stopped a moment and turned to Red XII, "Why don't you go to the bridge and explain to everyone what happened?" Tifa suggested. Red XII nodded and headed off to the bridge.

Yuffie succeeded in keeping her insides while they helped Cloud to the sick bay. She didn't want to vomit all over Cloud in his current state. Well actually she'd rather vomit on him now rather then when he's perfectly fine. That way she'd be able to get away from a very angry Cloud.

"OW" Cloud exclaimed as the girls threw Cloud not so lightly on a bed. "Gawd! You way a ton!" Yuffie teased as she rolled her numb shoulders. Tifa looked worriedly down at Cloud, "So what happened? Was it those creatures again?" Tifa turned to Yuffie as she asked. Yuffie quickly shook her head no, "It was some bastard named Vain Pliskin. He said he wanted to fight Cloud to test him or something like that." 

Tifa gasped, "A single man was able to take down Cloud." Yuffie quietly nodded her head and gulped, "That's not the worst part though" Yuffie said quietly. Tifa remained quiet waiting for Yuffie to continue. Yuffie gritted her teeth as her fists clenched to her sides, "That bastard has Vincent"

* * *

_'Well human, have you decided on a way out of here' _The wicked voice of Chaos asked in Vincent's mind. 'Quiet demon, I haven't heard you come up with anything' Vincent snapped back. Vincent could hear Chaos cackle in the darkest reaches of his mind. 

Vincent let out a breath letting loose his anger, 'How am I to escape when I do know where I am. Let's not excuse the fact that I am tied down at the moment' Vincent said as a drop of water fell from the ceiling and splattered on his forehead. 

__

'I'd say your in some hidden cave' Vincent resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the obviousness of the answer. There was a sudden creak as a door opened in the dark room, filling the room with light. _'They've finally come. Whatever you do, don't answer any of their questions'_ Vincent blinked at the seriousness of Chaos' tone. Chaos was never serious, always sarcastic. Vincent choose to listen to the demon's words.

With the light in the room Vincent was able to see where he was. The cell he was in seemed to be a room dug out from a side of a cave wall. It was wet and murky. Vincent realized he's chained down on a large table. The table seemed the type that you would use to torture people on. Vincent looked over to the steel door as a single figure walked into the room.

A man walked into the room. He has long pale blue hair that went down to his lower back. He stood about 6'1", he was lean and didn't look very strong, though Vincent was taught in the past never to go by appearances to see if an opponent is strong or not. His golden eyes reflected of the light that's in the room as he stared straight towards Vincent, seemingly examining him.

The man walked up to Vincent so he's standing about two feet away from Vincent. His hand reached down and pressed a button on the side of the table, The table lifted up so Vincent didn't feel like he was laying down anymore. Vincent stood on the two ledges of where his feet were chained down to.

The man's expression remained stoic, "So you are Vincent Valentine?" "......" Vincent remained quiet. The man grabbed Vincent's chin and turned Vincent's head to the side and examined his face and then turned his head to the other side.

He let go after he examined Vincent. "Hmm..." The man seemed to go into deep thought. "You have the power to transform into mighty beasts correct?" Vincent didn't answer him he just kept his eyes locked with the man's golden one. 

The man smiled a bit, "You are even able to transform into the King of Demons himself!" He said excitedly. "Tell me. How does it feel to hold such great power?" Vincent's expression remained it's usual cold one.

The man laughed, "Oh yes, you believe it's a curse if I remember correctly" The man crossed his arms and tapped his foot, "What would you say if I told you I could get rid of them for you?" The man asked seriously. Vincent slightly raised his left eyebrow. The man saw he managed to get his attention, "Yes, I could do that. You see I'm the one that's controlling those little hellish ghouls you had a run in with"

Vincent narrowed his eyes as he began to ponder something. The man continued, "You see those demons in you would be a great source of power to command. But the only one I'm really interested in is Chaos" "Why?" Vincent finally spoke. The man's smile broadened, "The Demon King is the most powerful creature out there. If I gained control of Chaos I could easily get the.. Sorry I seemed to loose track of my thought" 

"What are you after?" Vincent asked coldly. The man smirked, "What I want only your little friend can provide me" He answered. Vincent's brows cringed as he thought as he tried to figure out who the man was talking about." The man decided to give him a hint, "I thought that I had captured the right people in Wutai, but none of them knew it. She managed to escape me for the time being."

"Yuffie?" Vincent thought out loud. The man's eyes widened amused ,"Yes, her. She has something I need. I thought her father would have it or the Great Warriors in Wutai. But none of them knew of it." "Knew of what?" Vincent demanded.

The man turned and walked away a few feet and turned back around, "Mr. Valentine, you yourself are Wutianease, are you not?" Vincent's eyes widened a bit in surprise. The man laughed at Vincent's expression, "Yes I know, you hide your past very well Mr. Valentine but I still have many ways to find out what I want" He finished the last part darkly as he meant to get the point across. "I thought that even you might have what I need but I was wrong. However Chaos will be of much use to my plans"

Vincent remained quiet. He could feel Chaos, already trying to control him. The man walked up to Vincent and looked him straight in the eyes, "Tell me Valentine. How would you like to be free from your demons? All I ask is to have them myself." 

The man's eyes widened a bit in surprise as Vincent's eyes changed into a dull blood red color instead of his usually glowing bright red. Vincent's usually cold expression switched, as a threaten smirk played across his lips. _"El Vello cono jaie ne draco ley"_ A deep wicked voice came from Vincent's mouth. 

The man smiled a bit as he realized what happened, "Ah! The tongue of the Demons. This must be Chaos. Well I'm honored to be talking to the King of Demons" The man said enthusiastically. Vincent cackled, _" Les Vontei Eligano, Shway tello montai hell"_ The man rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmm.. I don't under stand the demon language but I do understand Les Vontei Eligano. I see the King of Demons is familiar with them."

'Chaos! Get out of my head!' Vincent demanded as he fought for control. Chaos sneered, _ 'Shut up human I'm doing you a favor'_

The man laughed, "Well I must be on my way I have to make plans to capture the young woman. I'll be back again soon enough." With that he walked out the steel door leaving Vincent in the dark cell.

Vincent regained control again after the man left. Vincent had no idea Chaos could control him without transforming into the demon, 'How did you do that!' Vincent demanded of Chaos. Chaos cackled darkly, _'I can control you like that whenever I want human'_

Vincent narrowed his eyes, 'Then why haven't you done it before' The demon paused as it thought _'Just waiting for the opportune moment to let you know'_ Chaos taunted.

* * *

"Damn, this guy's gonna be a problem" Barret scratched the back of his head as he spoke. The group were back in Final Paradise. Cloud, Yuffie, and Red XII informed the group of their findings and the mysterious Vain Pliskin. The had healed Cloud with a couple of Cure spells while they traveled back.

Cid blew out the cigarette smoke that was in his lungs, "So what the $%^& we going to do now? If this guy could take down Mr. Leader over there without a problem. How are WE suppose to fight someone that strong." Cloud shook his head, "We'll find someway. First we need to find the missing people. Vain Pliskin said that he has Vincent now so we need to find him also." 

"Where are we suppose to search?" Tifa asked skeptical that they'd find them. The group remained silent as they tried to come up with something. Red XII stood up and looked about the group, "In the entry of the book that was brought to us, the Demonologist Leon Gainslow said there was some forgotten cave in the Eastern continent. Perhaps we should search for this cave?" Red XII suggested. 

Cloud tapped his foot in thought, "It's the best thing we got going so far. Tomorrow we'll split up and search for this cave." The group nodded. Cloud yawned, "For now let's all get some rest" Yuffie and Tifa giggled at Cloud. Cloud stretched his arms and headed towards the stairs to go up to his room.

Yuffie blushed a bit as her stomach rumbled. Tifa laughed a bit, "Hungry?" Yuffie nodded her head vigorously. The two headed towards the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

Cloud sat on his bed starring at the picture that was used as a book mark. Memories of that day flashed through his head as he stared at the picture. Sephiroth not totally insane stood in the picture on the right. He stood cold and stoic as he always was. Tifa stood in the middle of the picture, she had a wide smile on her face but her eyes held pain, as if something was missing or forgotten to her. 

Another man stood on the left side of the picture. Cloud frowned as he looked at his dead best friend. Zack, the man always acted cool and carefree. Cloud and Zack were similar in many ways. Perhaps that's why they became best friends rather quickly. Although Cloud was never a soldier he would still go on almost every mission with Zack as a plain Shin-Ra MP.

In the picture Zack looked the same as he always did, cool and confident. His long spiky jet black hair going in all angles, similar to Clouds untamable blonde spikes. His mako colored eyes glowed with anticipation of the mission coming up. His right hand gripped the handle of the Buster Sword that was slung over his back. 

Cloud closed his eyes sadly, The Buster Sword, he had lost it during the fight with Vain. It was the only thing to remind Cloud of his deceased friend. Cloud still blamed himself for Zack's death. If he hadn't been so weak when they were heading for Midgar then Zack wouldn't of had to drag around Cloud's sorry ass. Cloud seemed to be stuck in some kind of trance when they escaped from the lab in Nibelheim. He finally came to only after his best friend was shot multiple times right outside of Midgar. 

'Knock! Knock! Knock' Cloud looked up to his door as Tifa softly knocked on it. "Yea?" Cloud said waiting for the reason she disturbed him. Tifa frowned as she noticed the photo in his hand. She leaned against the doorframe. "You might want to get some sleep for tomorrow Cloud. After all you did have a hell of a fight today." Tifa suggested a bit concerned. Cloud let out a breath, "Your right, goodnight Tifa" Tifa gave him a warm smile "Night Cloud" 

* * *

Vain Pliskin ran up to his master who sat quietly at his table engrossed in an old looking book. "Sir!" Vain's master looked up from his book, "What is it?" He asked annoyed. Vain looked about nervously, "There seems to have been an intruder down in the cells" His master's eyes narrowed, "Did you take care of him?" Vain gulped nervously, "No sir he seemed to have ran out somewhere. He's very skilled in stealth." 

His master snorted, "He is of no concern" He said dismissing the matter. Vain held out his hand, "But sir there's something else" "What!?" He shouted angrily. Vain took a deep breath, "One of the guards said the man carried the Buster Sword" He spoke nervously. His master threw the book to a wall, "I thought you took care of Cloud Strife" Vain looked into his master's golden eyes. Vain spoke seriously, "Sir it wasn't Strife"

Well that's my chapter to all of you! Hmm.. Who is this mysteriously person sneaking about and helping AVALANCHE? Why does the Buster Sword matter so much? Will AVALANCHE find this seemingly forgotten cave and rescue their friends? Will they find a way to fight Vain Pliskin in the next battle? And what exactly is it that Vain's master wants from Yuffie? Wait till the next chapter! Tell me what you think so far ya? R&R please. Keep on guessing what the couples are in this fic also! I promise it will become more clear later on in the story. TTNC!


	7. Cloaked Man Saves The Day

Howdy Everyone! How you doing? Well now let's see here. So far the gang still don't really know what's going on. Vincent is still captured and Vain's master wants Chaos from Vincent. There seemed to be an intruder in the cells that carries the Buster Sword. Who can this person be? Well anyway I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or it's characters.

__

Chapter 7- Cloaked Man Saves The Day

~Last Time~

"One of the guards said the man carried the Buster Sword" Vain spoke nervously. " His master threw the book across the room, "I thought you took care of Cloud Strife!" Vain looked into his master's golden eyes. Vain spoke seriously, "Sir it wasn't Strife"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vains's master's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" He asked slowly. Vain took a deep breath to straighten out his thoughts, he looked straight into his master's eyes, "The guard said the man was dressed in a black cloak." Vain explained. His master drummed his fingers on his desk, "Did he get an identification?" Vain shook his head, "No the black cloak covered his entire body. The only thing I can think of is that it's a Sephiroth clone from two years ago"

Vain's master laughed, "That' nonsense! They were all killed. Even if there was any left, they don't have any souls. They were slow sluggish things. The man can't be a Sephiroth clone!" Vain nodded his head, "I shall search the cells" Vain left the room and head to the cells. The master sat there in thought as he went to pick up the book he threw, 'Hmm, If this man has the Buster Sword then..' The master trailed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'So human, you going to take up on that offer to rid yourself of me?' Chaos asked Vincent from the darkest reaches of his mind. Vincent remained quiet trying to ignore the demon. _'Just think human, If we were gone, you could go off and live that normal life you always wanted' _Chaos said disgusted. 'Being free from you demons will not change who I am' Vincent replied back. 

Chaos cackled_ 'And who are you human?'_ Chaos asked amused. The faintest of a smile spread across Vincent's lips as he replied, 'I'm a monster, just like the rest of you' Chaos remained quiet for a moment, _'Then you aren't going to take the offer?"_ Chaos asked seriously.

Vincent sighed and closed his eyes as he thought, 'If I were to give up the demons to this man, then I would be helping the man with his plans. And with all the people he's killed, he'd surely use you to kill more. I do not wish to have a sin such as that to be added to my conscience'

Chaos didn't say anything to his mysterious host. Vincent opened his eyes and looked off in the darkness. 'We must escape from this prison' Vincent said determined. Vincent could imagine Chaos rolling his eyes in his head. Suddenly there was tapping coming from outside of the cell. Vincent raised an eyebrow, 'What's that?' Vincent questioned not expecting an answer. _'I believe that's what you humans call Morse Code' _

Vincent nodded his head in agreement as he tried to figure out what was being communicated to him. Vincent was a bit surprised by the message, _'What is it?' _The demon asked. 'He wants me to transform while he unlocks the door' Vincent responded confused. _'It would be quicker to escape that way.'_ Chaos put in. 

Vincent had to admit the demon was right. Vincent sighed, 'Well ready?' Vincent asked Chaos. _'Call upon Galion Beast'_ Chaos instructed. Vincent didn't respond back waiting for an explanation. _'The passageway is too narrow for me to fly. Quickest way would be to call Galion Beast' _Vincent thought about that statement and decided to believe the demon. Vincent began to loosen the bounds in his mind that held the Galion Beast. He could already feel the transformation began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vain made his way quickly throw the passageways to the cells. A few moments ago he had heard gunfire from the guards, showing a sign that there was an intruder. Vain could think only of a few prisoners that would have people try and rescue them. They had the Wutai ruler and the great warriors. His first guess was them but he quickly changed it to the one other prisoner that would have people try and rescue him. Vincent Valentine, Vain didn't know why, but he had a hunch that the little rescue mission was for him.

Down the passage he could hear metal be banged together. This caused him to speed up his stride. Vain turned the corner that led to Vincent's cell. Vain froze at what he saw at the end of the hall. It was the intruder the guards had told him about before. The one with the Buster Sword. The figure with the Buster Sword stood roughly about 5'11". Vain couldn't see anything else from the intruder except the Buster Sword and the black cloak the intruder wore. The hood on the cloak draped down the intruder's face so you couldn't see it.

The intruder is slashing the Buster Sword against the steel door that held Vincent captive. Vain narrowed his eyes and took out his double end spear. "What the hell do you think your doing!?" Vain yelled down the passage. The intruder stopped and turned towards Vain. The intruder didn't respond and just remained facing Vain. A second later the intruder turned back at the door and began slashing at the heavy duty lock. 

Vain's eyes widened, "Hey stop that!" Vain charged down the passage as quick as he could. The intruder brought the Buster Sword over his head and swung with all his might at the lock. _'CLING! THUMP!'_ The lock broke and fell to the dirt ground. Vain never stopped charging, when the intruder finally managed to bust the lock, Vain was swinging for the intruder's hooded head.

Vain thought that he would have killed the intruder right there and then, but right before the razor sharp end of the spear was about to slash his head clean off. The intruder with lightening fast reflexes brought the Buster Sword up just in time to block the strike. Vain stumbled back in surprise, as he tried to figure out what just happened.

_'RRROOOAAARRRR!' _Both the intruder and Vain turned their heads to the door that held Vincent inside. A moment later, the sound of chains snapping and landing on the dirt ground behind the door is heard. "Shit!" Vain said as he tightened his grip on his weapon. The corner of Vain's eyes caught the figure of the intruder making a mad dash away from the door. Taking the hint Vain ran down the opposite way as he took out a radio, "All units! Report to cell 13! A prisoner is escaping! I repeat. All units report to cell 13" Vain placed the radio back on his belt and continued out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Somewhere close by on the Eastern Continent~

Yuffie continued to trudge miserably through the rain behind a arguing Cid and Barret. The two men, both with their short tempers had been arguing since earlier that day when they all split up into two groups and searched for this so called forgotten cave. After hours of searching around the mountain area and not finding any sign of some cave the two were growing more and more frustrated. 

Yuffie decided not to say a word throughout the search. She didn't want to draw attention to herself and get harassed by the two older men. It was bad enough she had to put up with it during the whole Sephiroth incident. She was also in enough sour mood having to listen to the two of them bicker for four and a half hours none stop.

Yufie stared at the ground as she walked. There's about half an inch of water on top of the ground. Yuffie sighed miserably as her shoulders slumped down further, 'Talk about flooding' She thought, 'Why does it always have to be raining?' Se asked her self. Yuffie's head lifted up to look at the skies. Raindrops splattering across her face, 'Why do things always have to happen to me?' Yuffie up ahead to Cid and Barret who were on the ground fighting and arguing. Yuffie groaned, 'And why on Earth did I have to get stuck with THESE two'

Yuffie suddenly stopped as he eyes caught something. On the side of the mountain there's an opening. It's very difficult to notice with all the vines and bushes growing about it. Yuffie's hopes raised with the sight of it, 'Maybe this is it!' She thought. She turned to the still fighting men, "Hey!" Yuffie called out. They didn't seem to notice her. "Cid! Barret! Over here!" She yelled. They still continued to fight and roll about. "I'll kill your fat ass you Jackass!" Yuffie heard Cid yell to Barret. 

Yuffie growled, "HEY OLD GUYS!" Both froze where they are. Cid has both his hands around Barret's neck trying to choke him while Barret, is trying to choke Cid with his real arm. Both are turned to Yuffie, "What Brat!" They both said in union. Yuffie choose to ignore the brat comment and pointed to the cave, "I think I found it" She said simply. Cid and Barret both looked at each other then quickly relieved themselves and ran over to Yuffie to see what she was talking about. 

Barret glanced at the entrance, "Well would ya look at that" He said as he scratched the back of his head. Cid took out his PHS, "Better inform Mr. Leader we found the cave" He dialed the number, a few moments later Cloud was on the other end, "Hello?" Cloud is heard on the other end. "Cloud get your scrawny ass over here. We found the cave" Cid said. "Where are you guys?" Cloud asked. "East of F*&$^$%^ Midgar" "Alright we're pretty close from there. We'll be there in a few. Remain where you are, don't go in." Cloud said seriously. Cid rolled his eyes, "Yea Yea Yea. Just hurry your ass over here" He hung up the phone.

"Now what do we do?" Yuffie asked. Cid snorted, "We sit our ass down and wait for the rest of our happy little F&*^%$%^ group" Cid snapped back as he whipped out a cigarette and tried lighting it in the ran. Yuffie rolled her eyes and plopped down onto the ground, "Greeeaat" She said sarcastically. 

Yuffie brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. Yuffie wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. She had a sinking feeling int the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right. From the beginning of their search she felt like they were being followed. She kept glancing behind her to see if there was anything but all she saw was a darkness of the day from the dark clouds blocking out the sunlight.

_'sss...'_ Yuffie narrowed her eyes a bit as she thought she heard something. It was a bit faint or maybe it was a whisper of the wind. She couldn't quite make it out. She closed her eyes to listen better _'onnng....' _The hairs on the back of Yuffie's neck seemed to stick up as she heard it again. She opened her eyes and glanced over to Cid and Barret, "Did you hear something?" She asked both of them, a hint of fear in her voice. "Nope" Barret said. "I didn't hear a damn thing." Cid said as he continued to try and light a cigarette.

Yuffie's eyes lowered to the ground, "I must be hearing things" She mumbled to herself. She sighed and closed her eyes. _'GivE... ushhh...... ssong'_ Yuffie breath caught in her throat. There was no mistaking it. She definitely heard something. She had a good idea what who it is. Yuffie will never forget the eerie voices that she had heard back in Wutai. Yuffie immediately jumped to her feet, "Their here" She cried frightened. 

Cid and Barret looked about looking for Cloud and the others. Barret scratched his head confused, "What ya talkin bout? I don't see Cloud" Yuffie was shaking and tears rolled down her eyes. She pointed behind Cid and Barret, "Th-there... b-b-back" She managed to choke out. Cid and Barret quickly turned around, "Holy Shit!" Barret exclaimed. "What the F^%& are those damn things!" Cid asked as he pulled out his Venus Gospel. Six meters away from them, three sets of blazing red eyes glowed. A ghostly black outline acted at it's body. Yuffie took a step back, "Their the things that attacked Wutai" Cid and Barret both shared the same thought 'Ah Hell' Barret opened fire with his Missing Score.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud, Tifa, and Red XII are walking to the area where Cid had told Cloud they were. "So do you think it's the cave?" Tifa asked. Cloud shrugged his shoulders, "Could be. We haven't found anything so it's the best place to look for now." Tifa nodded her head in agreement. Ggrrrr... Cloud and Tifa turned to Red XII who was growling. Cloud raised and eyebrow, "What's up Red?" Red XII scanned the area with his one good eye then glanced to Cloud, "I hear gunfire" He stated. "You do?" Tifa asked. All three of them remained silent trying to listen.

Cloud's eyes widened a bit, "Your right! I hear it too" Cloud said 'Yuffie...' Cloud thought frightened. They gave each other a nod and started to sprint in the direction of the gunfire. As they ran through the ran they could hear the gunfire getting louder and louder. "Just beyond that hill" Red XII called out. 

Sure enough after they reached the top of the hill they saw their three comrades below running back and fighting. Tifa narrowed her eyes, "What are those?" Tifa pointed to the almost invisible monster. "I believe those are the Hadions. They must of been what attacked Wutai." 

Red XII said wisely. Cloud's muscle's tensed, "They must be after Yuffie!" The other two nodded. "Let's go!" Cloud ordered as they took of to join their comrades.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"God Dammit! They won't die!" Barret yelled angrily as he relentlessly kept firing his gun arm. Cid snorted, "How they hell do you fight these F#$%ers!?" Cid asked as he remained behind Barret. Yuffie kept throwing her Conformer with the same results. It kept going through the Hadions body and returned. Suddenly a thought accord in Yuffie's head. "They book said that light is their weakness!" She announced. Cid snorted, "Well that's F$%^&*&@! great! Where do we get light?" Yuffie bit her bottom lip "Umm..." She drew a blank.

_'Sssooonnnng' _Barret growled frustrated, "Why do they keep saying song?" The other two shrugged. "GUYS!" The three turned around where they saw their comrades approach them." Yuffie smiled in relief as she started towards them. She stopped in her tracks when she saw what was behind them, "More!" Yuffie pointed behind them. Everyone turned around to see five more Hadions advancing towards them. "Dammit! They must of been following us!" Cloud said as he pulled out the Ultimate Sword, it glowed brilliantly in the dark day. 

The group bean to be surrounded as the formed a small circle. "Now what do we do?" Tifa asked as they were surround. The Hadions continued to advance towards them. Some of them were moaning song and other's were laughing wickedly. 

Cloud shook his head dejectedly, "I don't kn..." Cloud stopped in his sentence as his eyes caught the sight of the Buster Sword spinning in the air heading towards them. The Buster Sword struck the ground the blade going into the mud. The creatures seemed to pause as they and AVALANCHE glanced up to of the cliff where a cloaked figure stood.

"Who the hell is that?" Barret yelled out. The cloaked figure jumped down the cliff and landed a few feet away from them all. He threw two grenades in their direction. Three seconds later the area was surround in a bright flash. "Flash bombs!" Cloud called out recognizing the type of grenades. The Hadions screeched in terror as the incinerated from the light. 

When everything cleared the group looked towards the cloaked figure. He walked up to the Buster Sword and took in out of the ground. "Shit that was close one" Barret said. Red XII tilted his head to the side, "It looks like a Sephiroth clone" Red XII commented. Cloud walked a bit closer to the cloaked figure, "Don't know who you are, but thanks a lot" Tifa ran to Cloud's side, "Yes we owe you one big time" 

The cloaked figure seemed to look back and forth from Tifa and Cloud through the hood that seemed to cover it's face. "Hey any time guys!" A husky male voice said underneath the cloak. Both Cloud's eyes widened a bit in surprise as he seemed to recognize the voice. "Wh-who are you?" Cloud asked uncertain.

The cloaked figure raised it's arms and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess there's no reason to hide away anymore" The man said. He grabbed the cloak and threw off him into the rainy skies. Who was underneath the cloak made both Cloud and Tifa walk back in surprise, "Y-y-you're suppose" Cloud started in complete astonishment, "To be dead" Tifa finished the sentence equally surprised. "Good to see you two also" The man said as he cracked a smile.

Well there you have it people! Sorry it took so long but man I had to plan this one out very carefully. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll Have the next one up sooner. Don't you love Cliffhangers? Now who is underneath the cloak? Tell me who you think it is. Review please! TTNC! 


	8. Aren't You Dead?

Howdy Everyone! Well I hoped you liked the last chapter although not much happened IO think. I'll try and get the story moving more ya know. Anyway last time Vincent was able to break out of his cell as the gang closed in on the forbidden cave. Although they were ambushed by some Hadions they were saved by the not so mysterious cloaked man who finally revealed himself. Yea Yea I know it wasn't so hard to guess who it is but hey they didn't know so there, Lol anyway let's get this a story a move on.

_I watched you die before my eyes! It's what brought me back to _reality_ ~Cloud_

_Chapter 8- Aren't You Dead?_

_~Last Time~_

The cloaked figure raised it's arms and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess there's no reason to hide away anymore" The man said. He grabbed the cloak and threw off him into the rainy skies. Who was underneath the cloak made both Cloud and Tifa walk back in surprise, "Y-y-you're suppose" Cloud started in complete astonishment, "To be dead" Tifa finished the sentence equally surprised. "Good to see you two also" The man said as he cracked a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barret scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, "Yo who's that?" He asked the question on the rest of the groups mind. The man looked no older then 24.The man had long spiky black hair that fell to the middle of his back. He had mako enhanced blue eyes that are similar to Cloud's. He's is physically built a bit more then Cloud. He stood 5'10", the Buster Sword was rested on his right shoulder. He wears a purple mercenary uniform exactly like Cloud's. 

"Zack?" Cloud asked shocked his voice filled with unbelief. Zack smiled a bit, "Hey man! How's it going?" "How are you-" Cloud was cut off by a monstrous roar from inside the cave. Zack shook his head, "I'd love to stand around in the rain and chat, but right now we need to get out of here"

"What the F&^% is that thing?" Cid pointed towards the cave entrance. A monster covered with men trying to retrain it came rushing out. The beast roared again and spun and jumped in different directions trying to toss off the men. (Like in professional bull riding) The men are soon tossed off and revealed a furry purple beast with sharp claws and horns on top of his head.

"It's the Galion Beast!" Tifa exclaimed. "Then it Vinnie!" Yuffie cried out. The Galion Beast turned towards the voices. It snorted and took a step forward before it roared in pain. The Galion Beast began to transform back into Vincent Valentine. When the transformation was finally completed Vincent walked calmly up to the group as if nothing was wrong, "We need to leave" Vincent stated unemotionally. 

Cloud nodded his head, "Everyone back to the Highwind!" Cloud ordered. Cloud turned to his suppose-to be-dead friend, "You coming with us?" Cloud asked with a hint of hope in his voice. Zack nodded his head and held out the Buster Sword for Cloud to take, "I believe you dropped this" Cloud shook his head, "Keep it. It's yours anyway" With that everyone ran off in the storm to head back to the Highwind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Back on the Highwind~

Everyone was sitting around the table in the meeting lodge in the Highwind. The group kept their eyes on the new visitor they had encountered. "Perhaps you could tell us ALL what is going on now" Red XII said as he looked straight at Cloud. Cloud nodded and took a breath, Cloud held his hand out as he indicated in Zack's direction, "This is Zack." Cloud started, "He's the real First Class Soldier that was at the Nibelheim mission nine years ago. The one I told you all about." Barret scratched the back of his head, "Ya mean this guy is the one that you thought you were?" Barret asked for confirmation. 

Cloud nodded his head and glanced over to Zack's direction, "Although.." He trailed off a moment, "I don't see how your alive. I watched you get shot and killed right outside of Midgar." He stated wanting an explanation. Zack shrugged his shoulders, "True but Cloud.. Did you ever CHECK to see if I was dead that day?" Cloud thought back to that day.

__

~Flashback~ 

Cloud was being dragged along by his best friend Zack. They were heading to Midgar to start a new business. Zack turned around back to the forest as he heard the sounds of pounding footsteps. Zack placed Cloud down on the ground and unsheathed his Buster Sword as he went and attacked the Shin-Ra grunts. 

After a few quick slashes Zack ran back towards Cloud and leaned down to pick him up off the ground. That's when he heard a click of a gun and locked up, only to be shot. Cloud watched as two Shin-Ra grunts and a commander walked to Zack's form lying on the ground. The grunts shot Zack multiple times to make sure they got the job done.

Then they walked up to Cloud, one of the grunts kicked the still Cloud, "Commander, what about this one?" He asked. "Agh... ua" Cloud moaned sickly. The commander shook his head, "Forget it, just leave them" They walked off as it started to rain.

Cloud looked up to Zack's motionless form, he slowly crawled up to him. Blood formed underneath Zack as the rain seemed to wash away the blood on him. Cloud looked at his best friend laying there motionless, with his mouth part a bit and his head turned away from Cloud. Cloud picked up the Buster Sword that was still in Zack's hand and looked down at it. He lifted his arms up to the sky as his eyes glazed over. He yelled in anger, a moment later he was on his feet chasing after the ones that murdered his friend.

~End Flashback~

Cloud held his head down when he realized that he never once checked to see if Zack was still alive. He just assumed he was dead after being shot so many times. Cloud looked up to Zack regretfully, "When we escaped Nibelheim I was lost in my own world, I was in some sort of trance." Cloud explained, "I watched you die before my eyes! It's what brought me back to reality" Cloud said in painful regret. 

Everyone remained quiet as the two once best-friends starred each other down. Yuffie bit her bottom lip wanting to find some way to cut through the thick tension that settled down through the air, "So how did you survive after being shot so many times?" Yuffie asked. Zack turned to Yuffie at her question then he looked about the group to see them watching him with questioning eyes, no doubt wondering the same thing.

Zack smiled a bit, "A old couple found me laying there not to long after." Zack stated to explain, "They dragged me back to their home and healed me back to health. I was bedridden for six months. God did that ever suck!" Zack exclaimed jokingly. Zack then turned to Cloud, "Then when I get out I hear Sephiroth is back and you were chasing after him. I also found out that Aries was killed by Sephiroth. I wanted to join you guys to get revenge. But by the time I managed to find out where you were, you guys were already in the North Crater" "Why didn't you contact me after words?" Cloud asked.

Zack sighed as he crossed his arms. He threw his legs up on the table and crossed them as he leaned back into his seat. "I've been snooping around to look for information on this situation. This all started about a month after meteor was destroyed" Zack explained. Everyone stayed quiet waiting for him to continue.

Zack took a deep breath and let it out before continuing, "See the collision between Meteor and Holy caused the forgotten cave to break open. A man that I still don't know the name of traveled into it after reading that section of the book I handed you back in Nibelheim" "So it WAS you" Yuffie exclaimed. Zack half smiled a bit, "Yea I thought the book might help you guys out some. Those creatures aren't the problem though" 

"What's the real problem Zack?" Tifa asked a bit worried. Zack's eyes instinctively glanced at Yuffie, "I.. don't know yet" Zack said. Cloud saw Zack glance in Yuffie's direction and his brows cringed in thought. Something is amiss, was Cloud's only thought, he decided to keep quiet for now and asked his friend when they were alone.

"You're the one that opened the cell" Everyone turned to Vincent who is leaning against the wall. His crimson eyes fixed on Zack's mako ones. Zack nodded, "Yea, I heard what they were planning on doing with you" Vincent nodded his head, "I give you thanks" Zack smiled, "Hey no prob." 

The group looked back and forth from the two in confusion, Yuffie finally decided to speak, "What were they planning on doing to Vinnie?" Zack opened his mouth to answer but Vincent cut him off, "It is of no importance" Vincent said sternly. Zack took the hint and kept quiet. Vincent's crimson eyes remained fixed on Yuffies form as he remembered what the man said about her having something that he wants. Vincent decided to keep it to himself for now until he found more information.

"So now that we got Vince here. What the hell we gunna do next?" Cid asked as he exhaled the smoke of his cigarette. Cloud thought for a moment before turning to Zack, "You've been in that cave right?" Zack nodded his head, "Have you seen any other prisoners besides Vincent?" Cloud asked. 

Yuffie's attention immediately went to the answer hoping to know the whereabouts of her father and the Warriors. Zack frowned and shook his head, "There was but they transported them elsewhere, sorry" Yuffie crossed her arms on the table and rested her chin on them as her hope dropped. Cloud looked towards Yuffie, "Don't worry Yuffie, we'll still find them." Cloud said trying to cheer her up. Yuffie nodded her head a bit before standing up and leaving the room.

Tifa stood up also and followed Yuffie to go and try cheering her up. Before leaving she cast one more glance towards the friend she thought was dead. "I'm going to the bridge to make sure the F^&*%$# flunkies don't screw anything up" Cid said before marching out of the room. "I'll make sure the FOO don't kill'em" Barret stood up and left. Red XII looked between Zack and Cloud, "I'll jus leave to give you two privacy" Red XII said as he trotted out the door.

Zack chuckled a bit, "Odd set of friends you got yourself man" Cloud shrugged a bit then continued to stare Zack down. Zack raised an eyebrow, "What?" "Your hiding something" Cloud answered as if it were a common fact. Zack shook his head and lowered his head, "Does it have something to do with Yuffie?" Cloud asked.

Zack stood up and headed towards the door, "All I know is we can't let them have her." He explained. He looked over his shoulder and half smiled his eyes dancing with mirth, "Protect her" He stated. Before heading out the door. 

Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his blond spikes. Despite what was happening Cloud couldn't help but smile a bit, after all his best friend that he thought was dead is back. He always looked up to Zack when he was just a Shin-Ra grunt. Zack had always looked after Cloud, back all those years ago. Cloud chuckled a bit, he still looked up to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zack walked out of the room and into the hanger. He always wanted to ride the Highwind when he was in Soldier and here he was doing just that. Zack tilted his head to the side as he looked down at the other end of the hanger. Yuffie was hunched over and she looked a bit green. 

Zack shook his head and walked up to the ninja, "You get airsickness?" He asked amused. Yuffie looked up to see his amused smile, she gave him a goofy little grin, "And seasickness and carsickness, the only thing I don't get sick on is my own two feet" Zack laughed a bit, "Cloud was like that back when we worked for Shin-Ra" 

Yuffie smiled as an amused smile spread across her face, "Yea he told me once, being crammed up in the back of trucks and traveling a lot. Zack nodded his head, "Yup that's exactly how it was, luckily for me though he didn't vomit everything he had" Zack said as his lips twisted in disgust at the sight of her vomit all over the wiring. "Yea well, GURP, good for you" Yuffie said as she wiped her mouth with a piece of cloth" As she sat down.

Zack sat cross legged next to her, Yuffie turned her head a bit, "You really didn't see anyone else there?" She said sadly. Zack sighed as she lowered his head, "I'm not going to lie to you. What I said was true about them transporting others elsewhere. But they were already dead" Yuffie face became downcast, she gave a dry laugh, "I should of known those bastards would kill them" 

Zack shook his head, "I'm sorry" He put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. He could feel her shoulders tremble as she fought back her tears. Zack's eyes widened a bit when Yuffie quickly wrapped around him and cried into his chest. Zack sighed miserably and just sat there on the cold metal floor of the Highwind as he let Yuffie cry on him. Cloud walked into the bridge after he witnessed the scene between them. He kept his eyes lowered to the ground in thought. 

Well there you have it folks. I know not much happened but I promise there will be soon. Hmm... Is Cloud jealous? HEY What if I turned this into a Zack/Yuffie fic? I Don't think I've ever seen any of those. Hmm.. What do y'all think? Review!


	9. Ambushed!

Howdy y'all! Hmm.. I haven't gotten anymore reviews =0( I wonder what I'm doing wrong. Oh well either way I'm sticking with this fic for all ya good folks who've reviewed before. I do not own Final Fantasy 7. Hmm... what will I make happen in this chapter? (Grins thoughtfully) I think I got a brain blaster in this chapter for you all MWAHAHAHA! Cloud better watch his back.

__

Chapter 9- Ambushed!

The group was again meeting in the lounge of the Highwind the next morning. No one was sure what they were going to be doing. All decisions lie with their leader Cloud. Cid rested his feet on the table as he lit a cigarette. He inhaled the smoke, held it in his lungs and exhaled it out in front of Barret's face. Cid grin amused as Barret began to cough, "Why don't yo go smoke on deck" Barret said gruffly. Cid narrowed his eyes, "I'll smoke wherever the hell I want. This is MY ship"

Cloud shook his head irritated at the two. "So any plans on where we are to go next Cloud?" Tifa leaned over the table a bit as she asked him. Cloud nodded his head, "I will be going to Midgar to see if the Turks have found out anything. The rest of you will head for the cave and see what you can find." They nodded their heads, but Tifa had an objection, "You shouldn't be going alone. What if your attacked?" She said worriedly.

Cloud just gave her a goofy little grin, "Hey no worries! I'll be in and out of there before you know it!" Cloud looked about the room to see if anyone had any further objections. "So any other problems before we head off?" Zack lifted his gaze off the floor and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. "Can I speak with you privately?" Cloud gave Zack a questioning look as did the rest of the group. Cloud nodded his head and followed Zack out the door.

"So what is it?" Cloud asked as they were out of earshot. "I don't think it would be wise to have Yuffie go to the cave" Cloud just shrugged his shoulders as he didn't see the problem. Zack laughed roughly in disbelief, "Come on Cloud, think about it. There's a good chance they're after Yuffie, if you send her to that cave it will be easy to take her" Cloud hung his head and scratched the back of it with his right hand. "Alright you gotta point. Yuffie will come with me to Midgar." Zack nodded his head, "That's the best thing. Keep her away from the enemy"

Cloud narrowed his eyes as he looked back up into Zack's. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, "You know, you seem to know more then you let on" Cloud stated. Zack turned around and headed back to the rest of the group, "I only know so much" He said as he walked through the door. Cloud sighed as he shook his head, _'I see he's still the same'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Zack walked back into the room the group followed his figure back to his spot with a cautious eye. After all almost all of them didn't know much about him except the fact he is suppose to be dead. Zack raised an eyebrow at them, "Hey what's with the stare?" He asked defensively.

Barret snorted, "I'll tell ya what. I don't F%^$#% trust ya!" Zack just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care if you do or not" Barret growled and waved his hand and gun-arm angrily, "You act just like F**^##$@ Cloud!" Zack just chuckled, "I taught him all he knows!" He said proudly. Tifa ran up to Barret and grabbed his arm, "Barret calm down"

Cid jumped from his seat, "He fat ass has reason to be cautious. We in a load of shit. F^%#$^* monsters chasing our asses, Reeve's been missing. Some crazy F@#%^& that can beat the shit out of our all powerful leader!" Cid finished sarcastically. He pointed with two finger that are holding his cigarette at Zack, "And on top of all that, we have a dead man walking around my ship who' obviously holding information from us." 

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Everyone turned surprised to Yuffie as she exploded. She glared at all of them, "You guys are acting more of a brat then I ever do! Have you forgotten that he saved our lives back at the cave" Yuffie put her hands on her hips as she scowled them. 

Zack smiled a bit, "Yea that is true" He said as he rubbed his chin, "The way I figure, you all owe me one" He said amusedly. Zack walked up to the large table and plopped down in a seat. Everyone followed suit calmed down a bit. 

Cloud walked in and gave them a questioning look, "What's going on here?" He asked a bit lost. Barret and Cid just mumbled profanities under their breath. "Nothing at all" Tifa said in a bit of an exhausted voice. Cloud just shook his head and thought _'Okay' _sarcastically. 

Cloud took a breath to rubbed of the tension he felt in the room, "Alright everyone a little bit change in plans" Everyone looked up at the announcement, "Yuffie will also be accompanying me to Midgar" Cloud noticed Yuffie let out a breath of relief but thought nothing of it.

"So who will lead the group into the cave?" Red XII asked. Cloud thought about a moment. "It would be wise to break into two groups" Cloud turned to Vincent as he suggested it. Vincent just starred right back into Cloud's eyes with his own crimson one. Cloud shook off the chill he always received from starring into Vincent's eyes.

"Alright you guys are going to break up into two groups." They nodded. "Zack.." Cloud called out. "Yo!" Zack rose his hand in the air, "You've snooped around there before, so you somewhat know where you're going right?" Zack nodded his head. Cloud nodded back. "Alright, you, Tifa and Cid will be in a group. Is there a problem guys?" They shook their heads. 

Cloud turned to Vincent, "You've been in there too so I want you to lead Red XII and Barret" "I was only in the cell" Vincent stated in a monotone voice. Cloud shrugged his shoulders, "It's better then nothing. Besides you had to escape so you know some of it" Cloud reasoned. Vincent closed his eyes a moment in thought, when he came to a decision he reopened them slowly. He simply nodded his head signaling to Cloud he'll do it. 

Cloud nodded his head and turned back to the rest, "Alright we'll head out in one hour so get ready." Everyone left the room to get ready for the hard day's work that was sure to come. Yuffie walked out holding her stomach trying to hold in her insides until she got to her puke zone on the ship.

As she walked out of the room Cloud plopped himself down on one of the chairs and let out a tired breath. He ran his right hand through his blonde spikes in thought, _'I've got a bad feeling about this'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was gathered on the bridge waiting to start going. Everyone turned to the sliding door as it opened. Zack walked onto the bridge, he carrying a large green sack over his shoulder. He stopped in the middle of the bridge. Barret scratched his head as he had a lost look on his face, "Uh.. what's in the bag?" Zack looked over his shoulder and grinned at him. He opened up the sack and poured the contents onto the floor. 

About forty grenades rolled onto the deck. Everyone back up quickly, "What the F^%$ do you think you doing?" Cid hollered. Zack laughed at all them he picked one up and tossed one to Cid. Cid caught off guard instinctively tried catching it, only to joggle it about in his hands, "Here!" He tossed it to Barret. "Don't go throwing that shit at me you crazy bastard" Barret said as he jumped out of the way.

Zack shook his head amused, "Relax man! It's just a flash bomb" Everyone let out a breath of relief. Tifa smiled a bit as she bent down and picked one up. She joggled it in her right hand, "Why you carrying so many of these?" She asked curiously. Zack's attitude suddenly went serious, "More then likely we'll run into those demons." He said. 

Zack picked one of the flash bombs up and gazed down at it, "Light seems to be the only thing that kills them. These babies can take care of them. You saw how the Hadions seemed to incinerate from the results of one of these" 

Cid started shoving the flash bombs in his pocket, an smug look on his face, "If that's the case I'll take these and blow those F%$#^&S to high hell!" After he fit all he could in his pockets he went to the controls to the Highwind, lit a cigarette, and started the ship. "First stop! The scum hole! Somebody get Cloud and the Brat on the deck. We'll be there in three minutes"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud and Yuffie stood still as they watched the Highwind take off into the sky. They held their arms in front of their eyes to shield them from the dust being kicked up by the Highwind. As the became nothing more then a mere dot, Cloud turned and started towards the Shin-Ra headquarters. Yuffie quickly followed each silent in their own thoughts.

When Reeve took over the ruler ship of Shin-Ra he had immediately shut down all Mako Reactors. He had begun rebuilding Midgar a month after the Meteor incident. Although it has been going on for two years, Midgar is still mostly shambles. The cleanup itself cost the city millions of dollars, and reconstruction will end up costing more. 

Despite all the time and hard work that's been happening on, Midgar is still in the dumps. The only place that was finished being rebuilt is the Shin-Ra headquarters. The reconstruction of Midgar will be a lot of work and certainly will only end up causing the city to become broke. The reconstruction seemed nothing but a lost cause, but hopes that their home will be rebuilt caused the people to remain working.

The giant cannon that was attached to Midgar from Junon remains in Midgar. It remains attached to Midgar only because it would be too heavy and costly to remove it. Large pieces of scrap metal lays all around the city. Cloud and Yuffie follow the dirt road that lead through Sector 6 and all the way to Sector 5 into Wall Market.

At the entrance of Sector 6 stood the church. Cloud stopped and stared at the church. His eyes glazed over as memories flooded through his head, about two and a half years ago, when he first met the flower girl Aeris. Cloud snapped out of his reverie when his eyes caught Yuffie walking to the entrance of the church. 

"Yuffie" Cloud called out. Yuffie turned around and looked at Cloud, "What are you doing?" Cloud asked as he bowed his head a bit. Yuffie gave a small sad smile before replying, "Visiting a friend" She faked a cheerful voice, "You coming or not?" Without answering her question Cloud walked ahead of her and into the church.

He remembered the last time he had visited the church. It was just before they went to go and fight Sephiroth in the North Crater. That day when he entered the church with Tifa, he thought he saw the Aeris as a ghost, but in a blink of an eye she was gone. He told Tifa that, but she claimed she hadn't seen anything. She told him it was probably a trick of the light.

Cloud and Yuffie gazed at the middle of the church. The flower bed still sat there, except it started growing in more places. The flowers started growing underneath some of the wooden bench. The windows of the church are all broken letting the sunlight shine in, right onto the flower bed.

Yuffie walked up to the flower bed and kneeled down. She crossed her arms over her chest, and bowed her head with her eyes closed. Yuffie started talking to Aeris in her thoughts even though the conversation is one-sided. Yuffie doesn't mind though, she's used to having one-sided conversations.

'Hey Aeris! It's Yuffie. I hope your happy in your promised land or where ever it is you are. Maybe I'll be there one day, let's just hope not soon. Oh sorry about not visiting you but training to become a ninja and being the Princess of Wutai takes all your free time up. I doubt I have to worry about that anymore though. Wutai was attacked and everyone was killed. 

The group is back together fighting a new bad guy. We have a new friend in the group too, his name is Zack. Heard he's Cloud's best friend from years ago. Cloud's here with me too, I'm sure he's talking to you. I'll come visit more okay? Bye! We all miss you Aries' Yuffied wiped the tear out of her eye. She glanced at the flower bed one more time, giving it one last smile before standing up and turned around.

Yuffie's gaze fell onto Cloud's form, who was behind her. Cloud's on one knee, he has the Ultimate Sword implanted on the ground, both of his hands holding on the handle. His lips moved slightly as he whispered softly. Yuffie can't ell what he is saying, all she could hear is mumbling.

Yuffie stood there watching Cloud waiting to for him to finish up. When he did he stood up, sheathed the Ultimate sword behind his back, gave Yuffie a small grin before turning around and heading out of the church. Yuffie quickly jogged ahead of him outside of the church. 

At the doors of the church Cloud stopped and turned around to gaze into the church one last time. "Good- bye Aeris" A soft breeze through the church carrying two soft words to Cloud's ears. Cloud nodded his head and smiled, "Don't worry I will" With that Cloud turned around and ran to catch up with Yuffie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group of six stood outside of the cave. A small stream of water poured runs down into the cave as it continues to rain. Zack walked to the entrance of the cave. He faced his new comrades, his long spiky black hair plated to his face. His clothes sticking to his form, "Alright. We'll more then likely run into Hadions in here. Be sure you have your flash bombs. If the situation becomes too dangerous get the hell out of there"

Barret snorted and commented roughly, "Shit! Who died and made you leader?" Tifa smacked him on the shoulder, "Oh be quiet Barret. He's been here before, so we follow his command." Barret reply, he simply glared at everyone and everything as he mumbled profanities under his breath.

Zack rolled his shoulders as he cracked his neck. He turned to the second group's leader Vincent, "About two hundred feet into the cave is a fork in the road. My group will go left, you go right. I've been on that path before but I haven't covered all of it." Vincent simply nodded his head and started towards the cave, his crimson cape flapping behind him despite the water it had soaked up.

Zack turned to Tifa, "Not much of a conservationist, is he?" He said with a cheesy grin. Tifa glanced at Vincent's retreating form, "Vincent... takes a while to get used to" Tifa paused trying to find the right words, "He's been through more then all of us" Zack nodded his head in understanding, "Let's hurry the hell up. The sooner we git in there, the sooner we git to leave" Barret said as he made his way to the cave.

Zack and Tifa hurried to caught up with Barret. Their eye's took a moment to adjust to the even darker area. The cave is dark, wet, cold, and deadly silent. Tifa shivered not only from the cold but also from the chills the cave gave her, "At least we're out of the rain" Tifa commented looking at the bright side of things. 

Zack shook his head disagreeing, "I'd rather be in the rain then in here" He said a bit uneasily. He kept a hand at his Buster Sword at all times, waiting for anything to dare an attack. Zack noticed the fork in the road coming up, "Here it is, turn left. Be prepared I don't know what's down there" Tifa nodded her head, and Barret turned the safety on his gun-arm off.

(This is going to be a LONG chapter folks, I know exactly where I want to end it. Smiles evilly)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent walked slowly through the right passage, leading Red XII and Cid. His crimson eyes glow slightly in the dark. Every now and then they passed a lit candle on the side of the cave. The candles have evidently been burning for quite a while, because the sticks were only about an inch tall. Although the candles didn't light much of the cave, Vincent's enhanced vision made it possible for him to see in the dark more clearly then a normal human.

_'Now isn't this amusing. You escape from this place and the first thing you do is go back' _Chaos said quite amused from inside Vincent's mind. Vincent's brows lowered in annoyance, 'What do you want demon? Can't you see I'm busy?' Chaos cackled in response, _'Just striking conversation with my _host' Chaos claimed his voice dripping with sarcasm.

A rare smile tugged at Vincent's lips, 'Well then, you wouldn't mind me asking a question I've been meaning to ask you demon' Vincent waited for a response from Chaos, _'What is it?' _Vincent blinked slowly as he collected his thoughts trying to figure the best way to word it. 'That man back in the cell. He kept calling you the King of Demons' Vincent could feel Chaos shift in his mind as if the demon was nervous. 'Is what he say true?' Vincent asked, his voice calm and collected.

Chaos remained silent for a moment before he burst out into demonic laughter, _'If I'm the King of Demons then all monster would obey me. And seeing as how they don't, then no I'm not.' _Vincent nodded his head in understanding, 'That would make sense unless the monsters of this land decide to rebel against their ruler' 

Chaos grew annoyed at the assumptions coming from his host, _'Listen! I am no King of Demons. I never was nor will I ever be. There is no such thing as a King of Demons, human. So stop making your idiotic assumptions' _Chaos all but yelled in Vincent's mind before he disappeared into the darkest places of Vincent's mind.

"Damn Vampire-boy, wait the hell up!" Vincent stopped and turned around to Red XII and Cid as they jogged to caught up with him, "I apologize, I did not realize I had been going so far ahead.' Vincent apologized with a neutral voice. 

Cid has his hands on his knees as he's hunched over, breathing heavy from the short distance he has jogged, "Damn, (Heavy breathing) .... I need a cigarette" Cid stood upright and took out a cigarette from his pack. Red XII eyed the cigarettes, "Perhaps you should quit smoking those Cid" Red XII suggested.

Cid snorted at the suggestion, "The day I quit smoking, is the day I quit being a pilot. And seeing as how I'm always going to be a pilot, I'll be smoking until I'm six feet under" Cid said roughly as he inhaled some of his cigarette. Cid plopped down onto the ground of the cave, "Time for a break" He said sternly, daring either of the two to tell him otherwise.

Vincent nodded his head once before looking around the surrounding area. Vincent had unknowingly walked into a rather large cavern in the cave. There isn't a single candle in the cavern. Vincent can barely make out an opening at the other side of the cavern. Chaos suddenly lurched into Vincent's mind, _'You idiot! Your surrounded by those hellish demons!' _Chaos warned irritably at Vincent's lack of attention. 'The Hadions?' Vincent's crimson eyes widened as he brought his real hand to the holster as he scanned the area to find the familiar crimson eyes of the creatures.

'I see nothing' Vincent relaxed, 'You fool! They're all around you. They're hiding their eyes from you somehow! Let me out and I'll kill them' Vincent pushed back Chaos as he grabbed two of his six flash bombs he is carrying, "Shield your eyes" Vincent warned as he pulled the pins and threw one down the path they came from and one into the cavern. "Shit!" Cid cursed as he quickly covered his eyes just before the bombs blew.

The cave filled with the painful wails as the Hadions screeched in horror, _'There's more coming!' _Chaos warned as he sensed the demons presences. Vincent turned to his comrades, "Time to go! This way" He leads them quickly to the other side of the cavern into the opening he saw earlier. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tifa and Barret waited patiently as they watched Zack look through books that are in the room they have come across. Barret let out a frustrated breath as Zack picked up another book, "What the hell are you lookin' for?" He demanded. Zack looked up from the book and scratched his head in thought, "Something that I can read" He stated. 

Tifa tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?" Zack smiled and held out the book, "Come see for your self" Tifa walked passed the overturned chairs and table, she passed the moldy books that are stacked onto the ground to the table Zack stood. A single candle the only source of like. Tifa took the book from Zack's hands and glanced inside the books. Her eyebrows lowered as she tried to make sense of the writing, "Their all small pictures" She stated.

Barret walked over and glanced over Tifa's shoulder to look at the book. She gave the page one glance. Barret crossed his arm and gun-arm as he tapped his foot, "What the hell?" Barret said confused. He glanced up to look at Zack, "If yo can't read these F&^%$#@ books why the hell yo wastin' time lookin through them" Zack picked up another book and skimmed through the pages, "I'm looking for a book that has some translations."

Tifa picked up a book from the ground. A sheet of old paper fell from the book, "What's this?" Tifa said as she bent down and picked it up. She placed it on the table and unfolded the sheet of paper. Tifa frowned at the writing, "The ink is smeared" She stated. Zack shrugged, "We'll try and get as much from it as possible" They each read through the piece of writing, trying to comprehend what's written on it.

"You get anything from this?" Tifa looked over to Zack. He seemed lost in thought at the moment. Zack nodded his head, "I believe a scientist had written this" "Why do you say that?" Tifa asked curiously, "It's speaking of a myth, about some supreme power" Zack said thoughtfully. "Shit!" Barret cursed, "I've had enough of myths and legends from the whole Sephiroth shit" 

"Do you think this is what these guys are after?" Tifa asked curiously. Zack shook his head slowly. "Can you make out how the myth goes?" Zack took the sheet from Tifa's hands and squinted his eyes in concentration, "Something about a forgotten ritual. It involves some sort of prayer or something" Tifa shrugged her shoulders as she walked up to Zack to stand next to him, "If it's forgotten them no one knows it, right?" 

"Hold on a minute, I can make out prin- princess in this" Zack read. Tifa looked at the paper of where he is talking about, "Princess of what?" Zack tried to make out the blurred letters, he tried putting the letters together in his head, "V? no W, u and t, Wut? No.. Wutol? Wutal? NO WUTAI! Princess of Wutai!"

Zack dropped the paper in surprise, "Shit!" Zack cursed loudly, "What is it?" Tifa asked a bit frightened, "Call the others! We need to go to Midgar, Cloud and Yuffie are in danger" Zack quickly said. "God Dammit! I knew he shouldn't of gone with just that brat!" Barret exclaimed as he pulled out his PHS and phoned Vincent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud and Yuffie sat inside one of the many offices that are in the Shin-Ra building. The Turks sat on the opposite side of the table from them. Reno ran a hand through his flame red hair, "So Strife got any info?" Cloud shrugged, "We have little. The creatures that attacked Wutai are called Hadions. We've found out that the only way to kill them is with light. I suggest stock up on flash bombs." Reno glanced at Elena she nodded her head and walked out the door to buy some supplies.

"Anything else?" Cloud nodded his head, "We've got Vincent back. There seems to be some hidden cave East of here, it's in the mountains. The creatures aren't what we are concerned about. Some one is controlling them" Reno cursed quietly. Cloud held out his hand , "What about you guys? You find anything?" 

Reno snorted, "Rude and myself have searched Midgar high and low, we didn't fin a trace of Reeve or anything?" Reno shook his head disappointingly, "You think he's in that cave?" cloud shrugged his shoulders, "Hard to say. I have the rest of the group searching there now. If he's there, they'll find him." Yuffie remained quiet, she was about to comment about Zack telling her that everyone in the cave who was a prison is dead. But she couldn't bring herself to.

Cloud stood up and Yuffie followed suit, "Well thanks anyway. We'll be sure to keep you updated" Reno nodded his head as they walked out. Rude held open the door to them and nodded his head as a farewell.

Cloud and Yuffie walked out of the Shin-Ra building and towards Sector 5. Yuffie groaned in annoyance, "Gawd! Those guys are so stuck up on themselves" Cloud chuckled a bit, "I'd say it comes with being a Turk" He commented. "And they are totally useless to gather information from. They never have any" Yuffie complained, then she growled a bit, "And even if they did have any useful information, they probably wouldn't even tell us" 

Cloud held out his arm to stop Yuffie. Yuffie looked at his arm then to his face, "What are you do.." "Shh.. be quiet Yuffie" Yuffie immediately shut her mouth and listened. Cloud slowly scanned the area. He could of sworn he heard something before, although it's hard to tell with the rain falling onto the ground and onto the all the scrap metal. Not to mention Yuffie was babbling constantly.

Cloud turned to Yuffie, she has her hands over her mouth to prevent from talking. She's looking around the area quickly to see what Cloud stopped for. Cloud scratched the back of his head, "I thought I heard something" He commented. Suddenly dozens of footsteps can be heard from all around them. Cloud and Yuffie glanced up to the mountains of scrap metal that surrounds them. About two dozen men surrounded both of them, each holding a sword.

Cloud turned around when he recognized a familiar taunting laughter. Cloud's eyes narrowed in anger, "Vain" Vain smiled wickedly at Cloud from on top of one of the piles of scrap metal. He shook his head at the two, "My, my ,my. What a shame that none of your friends are here to help you" 

Cloud unsheathed the Ultimate Sword from behind his back, "I don't need their help. I can take your little rookies here and you no problem" Cloud said confidently. Vain threw his head back in laughter, "Have you forgotten how easily I beat you? I was just playing with you that time. I could of easily killed you at any given chance." 

Cloud got into an attack stance, "Is that so? Well last time I didn't have my Ultimate Sword with me. With this you can't win" Vain crossed his arms, an amused smile crossed his lips, "Yes a very interesting sword you have. Let's see how you handle it shall we?" Two men jumped from the piles of scrap metal and begun charging towards Cloud. Cloud tightened his grip on the sword waiting for the attack.

The two men never got the chance for they were brought down by Yuffie's Conformer. She caught it when it came back. She turned and glared at Vain, "Hey you ass don't forget about me!" She said angrily, "I'm not just going to sit here and allow your flunkies to just gang up on Cloud." 

Vain gave Yuffie a wicked smile, "Don't worry princess, I haven't forgotten about you. We have something SPECIAL planned just for you" He said darkly. Yuffie was a bit unnerved by the comment but held her composure. Vain looked about all the men, "GO! All of you"

On command all the rest of the men headed towards Cloud and Yuffie ready to attack them. Cloud swung his massive sword breaking down their flanks as Yuffie threw her Conformer. The men managed to get a few blows at Cloud but they didn't do much. Cloud smirked, "If these are the best you have. You're wasting my time." He said as he slashed at another man.

Yuffie held out her hands as she summoned her magic, "Ultima!" Five men were crushed from the power of the Ultima magic. They yelled in pain as their flesh was burned and they were thrown away by the force. Yuffie smiled victorious, then began throwing her Conformer at more men that charged towards her. 

Cloud glanced over to Yuffie to see how she was fairing after he killed the last guy around him. Vain's eyes widened insanely as he saw the perfect opportunity. He took out his spear and jumped into the air. Yuffie successfully killed the last of the men and turned to Cloud. He gave her the thumbs up, she grinned a bit back. Yuffie's eyes suddenly widened she pointed behind Cloud, "Cloud look out!" Yuffie yelled frantically.

Cloud quickly turned around, "TOO LATE!" Vain yelled as he drove his spear into Cloud's stomach. Cloud yelled in pain as he spit out blood. "Cloud!" Yuffie cried out. Cloud dropped his sword as Vain pulled out hi bloody spear, his eyes glowed insanely. Cloud clutched his stomach as blood gushed out of his wound and onto the muddy ground. His vision blurred as he began to lose consciousness. Vain laughed darkly as Cloud dropped to the ground.

"You bastard!" Yuffie threw her Conformer with all her might at Vain. It soured the distance quickly but Vain knocked it away with his spear. Yuffie stepped back a bit as Vain began to advance on her. She looked around frantically for an escape route. Vain snapped his fingers and four more men jumped from behind Yuffie and grabbed her. 

Yuffie struggled to get free, "Let me go! Let go you bastards!" Vain walked up to Yuffie and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't worry princess, we won't harm you. You FAR to important to be killed... for now" He laughed. Vain started laughing and nodded his head. The men started dragging Yuffie away. 

Yuffie kicked and screamed trying to get free, "No let go. I'm not going with you. Cloud! Help Cloud. Get up!" Yuffie cried to the motionless Cloud. Her eyes watered as she noticed a pool of his blood gathering underneath him. 'Please Cloud, don't die' Yuffie thought to herself as she gave up hope and allowed them to drag her off.

Oh no! Is Cloud dead??? Where are they taking Yuffie!? Are the others going to be able to save her? Or will Yuffie be able to escape? (Questions flooding through my mind, can't come up with answers) We'll have to find out in the next chapter. I finally got passed all that boring shit in the last couple of chapters! Finally some action! I hope y'all enjoyed this longer chapter. I apologize for the Cliff hanger. But I'll tell you what, no wait, I won't mwahahahaha. Drop a review. It will get my ass in gear and I'll post another chapter quicker! TTNC!


	10. Questions And Answers

Hey y'all! I"MMMM BAAAACK! Sorry for the wait but I had a bit of writers block on how to start this chapter, but I'm better now, and I also have been performing a play in school for a couple of nights and then going to baseball practice. (How exhausting) Well anyway enough of these lame ass excuses, I know you don't want to hear them, you want to read! So anyway let's go on with this story K? Disclaimer- I not own Final Fantasy 7 only thy game in me own room.

__

Chapter 10- Questions And Answers

Zack took another shot to drown out his misery. Cid and Barret sat on the side of him drinking away. Seems the only time the two men trusted Zack is when they are all drinking. Zack felt stupid for not seeing it coming. He should of known Cloud and Yuffie were going to be ambushed, it was the perfect opportunity. After they had found Cloud and brought him back to Final Paradise to recover, they went back to the cave to see if Yuffie was brought there. Tifa stayed behind to watch Cloud, who is still unconscious. 

When they finished searching every inch of that cave, they gave up and headed back to the bar. Vincent on the other hand, had stayed behind not giving up. He simply walked away in a different direction continuing the search. 

Zack placed his shot glass on the table and gave a drunken smile. He's glad to be back with his friends and all but right now he couldn't help but feel useless. He doesn't have the slightest clue as to where Yuffie could possibly be. The cave is the only place Zack knew of that acted as a home base for their enemy's. 

What is worse is, if that book Zack found in the cave is true, about the ritual, then it's only a matter of time before that happens. They needed to find Yuffie before it's too late. The only problem is where could they search.

Zack sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration, he never was the thinking ahead type. He never had to. He was just assigned missions and he went ahead and did them. Being a Ex- First-Class Soldier doesn't say much. All you have to do to become one was know how to kill swiftly and act quickly in intense situations. 

Zack's mind drift to a certain dead girl. He still couldn't believe Aeris is dead. It still hurt, two years ago he found out the hard way. He didn't tell anyone, but he was following the AVALANCHE after Cloud had given Sephiroth the black materia. 

When that happened Zack was about to make an appearance to help the rebel group out, but Aeris disappeared and when Cloud lost control of himself that brief moment he didn't know what to do.

So, Zack stayed in the shadows following the group as they searched for Aeris. When they found her in the Lost City of Ancients, Zack stood behind them watching from steps behind Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent. Aeris had looked up then after Tifa and Vincent called out to Cloud to stop from killing Aeris, since Sephiroth was controlling him again.

Aeris had smiled towards Cloud but her eyes were looking over his shoulder starring straight into Zack's eyes. That's when Zack knew Aeris had seen him and he got lost in her eyes like he did so before he disappeared. If he wasn't frozen in place from her beautiful emerald eyes, he would of been able to stop Sephiroth from killing her. 

Zack took another shot then slammed his glass to the counter, he was angry with himself. When he saw Sephiroth's sword impale Aeris, what did he do? He fled. Like a coward he fled back then and fell into misery and depression. When he finally got over enough of his grief he wanted revenge. But by the time he caught up with AVALANCHE to help, the battle was already over. Cloud had killed Sephiroth. 

Soon after that Zack had wondered the planet not knowing where to go or what to do. That's when he had started hearing about strange disappearances in different towns. He investigated and that's what led him to AVALANCHE that day. All though he had been investigating and snooping around for almost two years he still didn't know much of what's going on. He just hoped everything would work out.

Cid and Barret turned their heads as Zack stood up from his stool and began walking towards the door. "And where the hell you going?" Cid asked and he turned around in the stool. Zack staggered a bit as he turned around to face Cid. He gave Cid a goofy little smile, "Inn" Is his small reply. Cid rolled his eyes, "There's a spare room upstairs since Vampire- boy isn't here. Take it. Besides the inns here cost too damn much money" 

Zack shrugged and drunkenly walked up the stairs and headed towards the bed. Barret faced Cid with a serious expression, "I never would've guessed" Cid rolled his eyes, "I guess we should've F*&^%$# known. After all he's the dumb ass's best friend." Barret scratched his head, "Yes, I guess. That's gotta hurt though" Cid just snorted and began drinking again.

What are these two talking about, you ask? Well Zack being drunk and way out of it didn't realize he was speaking out his thoughts rather then keeping them. Cid and Barret knowing that he was drunk didn't stop him from his reverie since it turned out to get a bit of an explanation as to why he's here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud painstakingly slowly opened his eyes. His vision all blurred from not being awake for quite a bit had to wait a moment to adjust. Cloud immediately recognized the place as his room back in Coasta Del Solo. He looked out of his window to see it that the sun is beginning to rise. 'At least it stopped raining' Cloud thought as he saw the sunrise. 

Cloud turned to the other side of his bed. He was a bit surprised to see Tifa asleep in a chair at the desk, that sat next to his bed. Cloud tried to sit up but immediately fell back down. His whole body is sore for some reason, especially his stomach.

That's when everything came flooding back to Cloud. Vain had ambushed him and Yuffie. They had easily taken care of Vain's flunkies. But when he turned around to see how Yuffie was doing, Vain attacked. Yuffie screamed out to him to look out it was already too late. He had turned around just in time to get a spear into his stomach. 

Cloud remember nearly blacking out immediately. He heard Yuffie's screams for him to help her. Cloud wanted to so badly to help but he just couldn't do it. A short while later everything seemed to disappear to him as he fell unconscious. He couldn't protect her, he couldn't protect Yuffie. Cloud clenched his fists as he felt anger towards himself from failing. "Yuffie.." Cloud whispered sadly.

Tifa shifted as Cloud spoke. Cloud watched her as she finally awoke. When she finally took notice of Cloud she immediately stood up, "Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed relieved as she jumped up top off him and hugged him tightly. Cloud didn't expect Tifa to jump him so he wasn't prepared for it. Thus, he made a painful cry as she knocked the wind out of his sore body.

Tifa blushed s bit as she laid on top of Cloud, her face only inches away from his, she starred into his mako enhanced eyes. Cloud turned his head to the side and coughed. Tifa snapped out of her stupor and got off of Cloud. "Sorry" She said quietly. Cloud just nodded his head. 

Tifa lowered her head and twiddled her thumbs under Cloud's gaze, Tifa bit her lower lip nervously, "Um.. we found you in Midgar. You were almost dead. We healed your wound with Cure materia. You'll feel sore for a couple of days though." Tifa said trying to get a conversation started.

"Yuffie?" Cloud asked hesitantly. He clutched the blanket that covered him with his fists as he waited for an answer that he already knew. Tifa crossed her arms and turned around fighting back the tears that threatened to break out, "Yuffie, we couldn't find her. We searched the cells of the cave again but she wasn't there. Vincent's still out looking for her. He hasn't giving up the search yet.

"And the rest of you did?" Cloud asked angrily, glaring at Tifa's back. Tifa quickly turned around, tears in her eyes, "Of coarse not!" She yelled, not believing he would even think that, "We just don't know where to search. We wanted to wait till you woke up" Tifa finished the last part softly as she lowered her head. Cloud sighed and lowered his own head in shame, "Sorry Tifa. I know none of you would give up on anyone in the group. I'm just worried that's all." The room fell into silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'I cannot believe you're here again searching for the girl. Didn't you and your little measly friends search the cave already?' _Chaos complained in Vincent's head. Vincent just ignored the demon as he stood in the fork in the road, the one from the first time he entered the cave. Chaos continued to press on, _'You're only wasting your time. You've already searched the cave'_ Vincent went down the left path, the one that Zack had led his group down before.

'That is inaccurate. We had searched the right path where the cells are located. We have not searched this path for Yuffie.' Vincent reasoned with the demon. Chaos snorted, _'And why is it that you care. Remember you have said before that you are like me. A monster, you have no feelings, you don't show a care in the world. You have nothing but a chilled heart.' _Chaos said teasing it's host. 

Vincent is unaffected by the demon, 'Yuffie is a comrade. And comrades help each other out no matter who you are' Chaos cackled, _'Is that the only reason?'_ Chaos asked amused and continued,_ 'Or is the so called 'emotionless monster' who's heart is made of ice is beginning to thaw?' _

'What is it you are implying?' Vincent questioned. _'I do believe you are in love with the girl'_ Oh Chaos did so love to taunt his host. Vincent on the other hand didn't seem phased in the assumption, 'Yuffie is a friend, no more, no less. I can't fall in love if I'm already in love with someone else' Chaos snorted in disgust, _'Lucrecia is dead human. Get over it'_

Vincent didn't reply back to the demon and simply walked on through the tunnel. He passed many doors that seemed sealed shut. One though was opened but led to a small library of sorts. Nothing useful for his search so he continued down the dark path.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie struggled in her chains that holds her down on the cold metal table. "Let.... me....go!" Yuffie said to the empty room. She had been alone since she was dragged into the room. She has no idea how long its been since it's hard to guess when you're looked away from sunlight. The only light in the room is the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. 

The steel door that's the only exit of the room, slowly opened up. Two men walked into the chamber. Yuffie immediately recognized the one on the left as Vain. The one on the right she has never seen before, he has long pale blue hair that went down to his lower back. He's lean and stood about 6'1". The most unusual feature about the man to Yuffie is his eyes. They looked like a cat's eyes since they are gold. 

Yuffie turned her attention back to Vain and glared at him. She started struggling against her chains trying to get to him, "You bastard, once I'm free I'm going to kick your ass." Yuffie threatened. Vain smirked as the other man laughed, quite amused by Yuffie's antics. Yuffie turned her gaze back to the other man, "I don't know who you are but I'm going to kill you too. Never mess with the Princess of Wutai because.." 

"Wutai is gone Miss Kisasagi" The man cut her off, smirking as she turned her head to the side. "I made sure of THAT" Yuffie gasped and turned back to the man, the smirk on his face growing. Yuffie's entire body trembled with anger, she spoke slowly, her voice filled with hatred and malice, "I take it back. I'm not going to kill you. I going to torture you nice and slowly. I'll make sure you feel the pain of every person that died in Wutai"

The man didn't seem affected by her threat, in fact he found it quite amusing as he held his head back and laughed. Yuffie just kept glaring at him as he settled down, "You're in no position to make such threats Miss Kisasagi" 

"Where am I?" Yuffie demanded to know. The man smiled, "Some place where your friends can't find you." The man walked towards Yuffie, his eyes examining her up and down, the man smiled a bit as his yellow eyes seem to glow with excitement as the met with Yuffie's stormy gray ones. 

Yuffie snorted disgustedly at the man. "Who the hell are you and wadda ya want?" The man crossed his arms and his yellow eyes gazed up to the ceiling as if he were in deep thought. "You can call me Dregon. And as for what I want" Dregon got a sinister grin and ran his right hand up Yuffie hip. Yuffie's face cringed in disgust, "Don't. Touch. Me" She said slowly, each word sounding threaten.

Dregon chuckled a bit but removed his hand. Suddenly he seemed to turn serious, he locked his eyes with Yuffie's, "You have something I want" He said. Yuffie didn't reply. Dregon's face remained emotionless, "You can either give it to me, or I'll just simply take it" Yuffie's eyes narrowed, "And what exactly is it you want?" 

"_Dre Ot Berointy"_ Yuffie raised an eyebrow, completely lost as to what he said,   
"Huh? What the hell is dri ot buinty?" She tried pronouncing what he said but failed completely. Dregon crossed his arms, "Do not toy with me Miss Kisasagi. I know that your mother has taught you it" Yuffie's eyes widened, "What do you know about my mom?" "Nothing at all except the fact she taught you the _Dre Ot Berointy_" Yufffie rolled her eyes at him, "I don't even know what the hell that is" 

Dregon gave her a smile, a dark one. One that told her something is coming and it isn't going to be good. Yuffie suddenly felt uneasy. "No matter Miss Kisasagi. I have WAYS to find what I want" After Dregon said that he turned around and headed out of the chamber, Vain followed silently soon after. 

Yuffie hung her head, "But I don't know anything" She said to herself. Yuffie's eyes began to water, 'If Cloud is dead then I'll, I don't know what I'll do but I'll do it nevertheless" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent sighed and walked into the last room of the tunnel, '_Looks as though I am correct again. It was useless to search this place again'_ Chaos said thoroughly bored. Vincent narrowed his eyes and walk in the room. The room looked to be an office or something close to it. There's a desk with a computer on it, which brought up the question as to how it got power when there is no electricity in the cave_._

To the right of the desk is a bookshelf filled with many old looking books. Vincent walked up to the desk, there isn't anything on the desk really except the computer. Vincent pushed the power button on the computer. It's a bit of a surprise when the computer turned on. Vincent immediately walked around the desk and sat in the seat waiting for the computer to load up.

_'You probably need a password'_ Chaos said knowingly although a bit anxious at the same time. The screen finally finished loading, "...Enter Password_______" Vincent blinked disappointed. '_Told you so" _Vincent narrowed his eyes, 'Quiet demon' Vincent turned off the computer not even bothering to try and guess the password. 

Vincent opened up the drawer to the desk. Many documents are laying in the drawer. Vincent proceeded to flip through all of them. One of the documents caught his attention, it's just a white sheet of paper but it looked as though coordinates are written down on it. Vincent tucked the paper away into his crimson cloak and took out his PHS.

"Yea what do ya want?" Came Barret's rough voice. "It's Vincent. Have Cid pick me up at the cave" Vincent said. There's a pause, "Ya find somethin?" Barret asked curiously. Vincent closed his eyes a moment before replying, "I believe I know where Yuffie is" Then he hung up and started heading out of the cave.

Well everyone. I'm sorry to say this but that's the end of this chapter. I know nothing really happened in this chapter and I apologize for that. I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker but I have baseball practice everyday now so I don't know. Will they find Yuffie? What is it that Dregon wants from Yuffie? Will Cloud be able to help after his injury? Questions, Questions, Questions. Well just wait until the next chapter Review okay? TTNC!


	11. Hopeful Search And Mysteries

Howdy everyone! How are y'all doing? Well let's see… Vincent thinks e knows where to find Yuffie. Will he be right? Will he be wrong? OH and I been meaning to do this for quite a while now but I'd like to thank a great reviewer out there called **_Firefly._** Thanks for the help on my grammer and everything. It really helps me out. And thanks to the rest of my reviewers for reading my fic so far. Well anyway let's move on ya!?

Disclaimer- We ALL know I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

__

Chapter 11-Hopeful Search And Mysteries

"Alright everyone, Vincent has some information that might help us find Yuffie" Cloud spoke to the group. They're all in the Highwind after picking Vincent up at the cave. Everyone turned their gaze to Vincent, who's leaning against the far wall. Vincent glanced out through his hair as everyone starred at him, waiting for him to speak.

Vincent pushed himself on the wall and walked over into the middle of the room. Vincent reached into his crimson cloak with his real hand and pulled out a paper. "I found this paper in the cave. All it has on it is coordinates. It would be wise to check out what is there" Vincent spoke. 

Cloud nodded his in agreement, "Do you think Yuffie is being held there?" Cloud asked. Vincent could here the hope and anxiousness in Cloud's voice. Vincent found Cloud's behavior a bit odd but figured it's just that he's worried about a fellow comrade and friend. "I do not know. If she isn't this place, whatever it is, might give us information about her whereabouts" 

"So what're the F*&^%#$ coordinates? I'll have our asses there in no time" Cid said as he lit up a cigarette. Vincent held out the paper for Cid to take. Cid walked over to Vincent, grabbed the paper in his hands, and read the coordinates on it. Cid smirked, "The Highwind can get there in twenty minutes. Have all your asses ready for departure." Cid advised as he walked out of the room and headed towards the bridge. 

Cloud scratched his head, "Well, thanks Vincent, for finding something for us to go on." Vincent nodded his head and headed towards the wall again. Cloud turned to the rest of the group, "We'll search the entire area until we find something. "A few of us should stay with the ship. We do not know what is there." Red XII suggested while scratching his ear with one of his hind legs.

Cloud nodded, "Ok, I'll have – Cid, Barret, and you, Red, watch the ship." Red XII and Barret nodded their heads. Zack half smiled, "So the rest of us get to walk blindly into unknown territory" He said amused. Cloud glanced over to Zack, "If you want, you can watch the ship too" Zack shook his head, "Naw, I'm not patient enough to sit around waiting for something to happen." "Well everyone make sure your ready for when we land"

Yuffie waited uncomfortably for something to happen. It had been a couple hours seen anyone and spoken to Dregon. After speaking with Dregon some weird doctor looking dude gave her a shot, although it didn't seem to affect her any, she's still unnerved about it. 

The whole conversation with Dregon made her feel uneasy. Dregon said she has something he wants. All she could think of is materia or something. But, it couldn't be materia because Dregon said her mother gave it to her.

Yuffie got increasingly frustrated as she thought of it. Her mother never gave her anything, she died before she could give her something worth keeping. She was only six when her mother died, and all her mother gave her was kimonos she made and other small things. Nothing that some psycho type of dude would want.

Yuffie sighed in frustration and tried to solve the small mystery. What is it that she received from her mother? Everything's kind of hard to remember from that far back. She could remember receiving small trivial things but nothing worthwhile. Something seemed to click in her head, 'Maybe it's not an item. But information about something!' Yuffie felt pride in her own intelligence at the thought.

Yuffie began to think of anything that her mother had told her as a child that could be worth all this havoc to get. There isn't really anything. She recalled secret passages hidden in Wutai, short cuts through the woods, legends and myths she had been told, and something else, what was it? There is one memory that caught her attention, she couldn't really recall it though. If Yuffie could punch her head with her hands she would have. 

Yuffie closed her eyes and tried to remember the certain essential memory that seemed to beg her to recall. She remembers her mother telling her something when she was five; it was more like a warning of sorts. What was it? Her mother had taught her something, well actually her mother taught her many things; but this was important. 

Then without warning, everything seemed to become clear to Yuffie as she finally remembered. Yuffie lowered her head, her eyes widened in disbelief, "No it couldn't be THAT, could it? It has to be" Yuffie said to herself. 

Suddenly the door to the chamber opened again and Dregon walked in the room, a sinister smile on across his face. "So you finally remember! Good, good" He said sounding a bit cheerful. "How di-?" "That shot I had one of my men give you. The drug clears your mind and helps you focus. It also allows me to track your thoughts with the all the wires hooked up to you." He grinned. (A/N Think about the Matrix when Morphyos is hooked up to those wire things as he is handcuffed to the chair) 

Yuffie paled at that, "You mean, everything I think, you'll know?" Dregon laughed, "Yes that's about right. And soon I'll have what I want!" Dregon declared. Yuffie could only smirk at Dregon's own stupidity. Dregon seemed amused by it, "And what Miss Kisasagi are you smirking about." Yuffie began to chuckle to herself, "You made one huge mistake" Dregon rubbed his chin interested, "Oh? And what would that be?"

Yuffie toke a deep breath to calm herself and stared down at Dregon, "You made the mistake of telling me you can monitor my thoughts. All I have to do is not think about it" Dregon threw his head back and laughed, "Oh please you can't help but think about it! You'll be stuck on the thought hoping that I won't find it out!" Yuffie gave him a half smile, "Try me" Dregon narrowed his eyes at Yuffie and tuned around and walked away. Yuffie let out a triumphant smile as she began her plan.

Dregon reentered the research room that monitored Yuffie's thoughts. Many men are in there keeping tracks of the girls thoughts. Dregon walked over to one of the men, "What do you have so far?" The man scratched the back of his head nervously and moved over so Dregon could read the screne.

'999,999 bottle of beer on the wall! 999,999 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around, now you have 999,998 bottles of beer! 999,998 bottles of beer on the wall! 999,998 bottles-' "Arghh!!!" Dregon yelled in anger and frustration. He slammed his fist on the panel scarring everyone in the room. "S-sir? What should we do?" The man that had been in front of the screen before Dregon asked. 

Dregon looked around the room and eyed them all. All the men were looking at him fearfully. Dregon snorted, "Keep monitoring her. She's bound to slip sometime." Dregon turned back to the screen to see the song still going. Dregon's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He really hated that song.

"Alright, you guys watch the Highwind while the four of us search the area." Cloud said to the Cid, Barret, and Red XII. They nodded their heads and Cloud and the others left and headed into the forest. 

Cloud shook his head in thought, 'Who'd think there would be such a huge island in the middle of the ocean.' Cloud thought sarcastically. Cloud looked around himself seeing nothing but the green forest, 'And with a huge forest' Cloud added to himself.

Vincent walked ahead of the small group. Being an Ex-Turk, he was excellent a tracking; and that's exactly what he is doing, he's tracking the prints he found that someone left behind. Rather fresh prints it seemed too. Vincent looked out into the lush forest and could just barely make out a structure. 

Vincent stopped and turned to face the group who seemed to follow his lead. "Follow me" Vincent, said calmly. The three nodded their heads. They were following him to begin with, he is the only one who seemed to know where they are going, why wouldn't they follow him?

"Well that's a mighty big building" Zack said as they cleared the forest into the small clearing. He whistled at the sight of the building. It's about as large as the Shin-Ra headquarters. Tifa put her right hand on her hip, "What I'd like to know, is how no one ever noticed this island or building here" Cloud turned to them and shrugged, "We don't have time to think about that now. Let's get a closer look." 

Everyone stealthily and silently moved closer to the building. Vincent and Cloud moved behind some bushes near the building, while, Tifa and Zack hid behind some trees further away. Cloud turned to Vincent, "What do you think?" Cloud asked Vincent. Vincent being an Ex-Turk would be the best person to ask about this kind of situation, the Turks did a lot of spying and breaking into buildings and other dirty stuff.

Vincent slowly rose his head above the bushes and quickly glanced around the perimeters of the building. He slowly hid behind the bush again so he wouldn't catch attention from making a quick movement. Vincent remained facing the bush as he spoke, "The entrance is guarded by two men. I could snipe them but then that would alarm everyone in the building of our presence." 

Cloud nodded his head understanding "We could have Tifa and Zack create a distraction to lure the guards away" Cloud suggested. Vincent thought for a moment before nodding his head. Cloud slowly made his way back towards Tifa and Zack. They all crouched down, "So what's the call?" Zack asked. "Yea what are we going to do?" Tifa asked after Zack. 

Cloud gave both of them a glance, "We're going in" The two nodded. Zack seemed happier, he probably felt like he was in Soldier again. Tifa seemed a bit Skeptical about it but didn't say anything. Cloud told them his plan, "There's two guards patrolling the entrance of this building." 

"You need us to lure them away" Zack commented. Cloud grinned and nodded his head; "Vincent and I will proceed into the building. You guys come in if you can." They both nodded their heads. Cloud nodded his head and made his way back to Vincent.

Cloud crouched down behind the bushes next to Vincent as he continued to watch the guards, "Zack and Tifa are going to distract the guards and then we'll head in" Cloud explained. Vincent simply nodded his head, his crimson eyes never leaving the guards. 

Tifa shook her head as she looked over at the grinning Zack; "You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" She asked amused. Zack stood behind a tree examining the two men at the entrance of the building, he turned towards Tifa, and "You could say that, I mean think about it! We're all acting like secret agents or something of that sort"

Tifa smiled despite the situation. "So Soldier-Boy? How are we going to distract them?" Tifa asked. Zack tapped his chin in thought, a wide knowing smile spread across his face. He turned around and examined Tifa then nodded his head. Tifa gave Zack a confused and suspicious look. She put a hand on her hip, "What?" 

Zack rubbed his hands together as he thought about his idea; "This is what we'll do" Zack walked over and whispered into Tifa's ear. Tifa's eyes widened at his idea, "I'm not doing THAT!" Tifa shouted a whisper. Zack gave her a pouted look, "Come on, it's the only thing that will work. I can't do it" Tifa slumped her shoulders and sighed in defeat. 

Zack grinned, as he knew he won the discussion. Tifa bent her head back and starred up to the sky, "I can't believe I'm about to do this" She mumbled to herself. Zack chuckled, "You better believe it touts!" Tifa gave him a sharp look and took a deep breath before she headed out into the open.

Meanwhile Cloud and Vincent sat waiting for their cue. Cloud began to get inpatient, "What's taking them so long?" Cloud whispered. "Making up a plan for this situation needs time. They can't afford any mistakes or the guards could radio for back-up. If that happens we'll be forced to leave."

Cloud blinked, that's the most Cloud had heard Vincent ever speak. Cloud shook his head as he thought Vincent needed to talk more. Just hearing him say more then a couple of words could cause someone a heart attack. 

Cloud turned back to the guards and waited. Out of the corner of Cloud's eyes, Tifa stepped into the clearing. Cloud eyes widened in panic, "What's she doing?" He whispered panicky. Tifa walked towards the guards. Cloud immediately stood up to help her. Vincent pulled Cloud back down to the ground, "Wait" Vincent instructed. Cloud nodded and watched.

Tifa stood a couple of yards away from the guards. They have been starring at her since she had left the safety of the forest. Their guns remained pointed at her but she remained calm. Tifa gave them a wink and put a hand on her hip, "Hey guys, what do you do to have fun around here?" Tifa asked in a sweet voice, as she giggled. Zack contained his laughter from behind the trees. He could not believe Tifa's actually doing this. He held in his laughter so he wouldn't blow their cover.

Tifa smiled seductively as she noticed the men examining her body. "What do you guys say we go have some FUN?" The two guards exchanged looks but remained still. Tifa turned around and began walking back to the forest rocking her hips side to side. 

One guard took a couple of steps to follow her but the other one stopped her, "What do you think you're doing?" The one guard asked. The other guard gave him a look of disbelief, "What are you? Stupid? Do you know what she is suggesting?" 

"We can't leave our post" The other guard rolled his eyes, "Oh please, no one's ever been here in two years. No one knows about this place" The guard began walking away following Tifa. The other guard sighed in defeat then hurried off. "Wait up!" Of coarse it never accord to them that since no one knows about the place, then how would a woman be there.

Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief, he could not believe that actually worked. Vincent shook his head in thought, 'Lust, one of the seven worst sins' _'On I might add, that you carry' _Chaos commented amused deep within Vincent's mind. 'Why must you come from your hiding when I'm in a dangerous situation.' Vincent asked the demon. The answer to Vincent's question is silence.

Two painful cries are heard where Tifa lead the two men into the forest. That's the cue Cloud and Vincent were waiting for. "NOW!" Cloud exclaimed as he jumped over the bushes and ran towards the entrance of the building. Vincent followed right behind him.

Well y'all that's all I have for you right now. But never fear! I'm always here to write more! Well will they find Yuffie in this building? (I'm still debating about it) And what exactly does Yuffie know that Dregon wants? Will he get it? Or will Yuffie slip up? Well we'll all have to wait and find out. REVIEW y'all! TTNC!


	12. Playing With The Mind

Hey y'all. I reviewed quickly ya? I just couldn't stop typing. I have everything planned out in me head for this chapter and I just wanted to get it out of me system. Anyway we now know that Yuffie finally realized what Dregon is after. What could it be though? That's probably the question on all your minds. Here's a hint- Never forget about the Hadions because they been leaving great hints.

Cloud and Vincent were just about to break into the building after Tifa lured the two guards away. Now what will they find in the building? Will they find Yuffie? Or will they find something else Dun dun duunnnn. Well then let's get to work shall we? I don't own Final Fantasy 7 okay.

__

'No… she can't be'

'Please god no'

'Yuffie don't be dead' 

'Yuffie, I…' ~Cloud

__

Chapter 12- Playing With The Mind

'999,897 bottles of beer on the wall! 999,897 bottles of beer!' Yuffie smirked to herself. She could keep this up all day if she needed to. 'Dregon doesn't know who he's messing with. Yuffie Kisasagi never loses! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!' 

Dregon crossed his arms and thought as he read the monitor. Dregon couldn't help but smile knowingly, "Is that so Miss Kisasagi? Perhaps you just need a little help in the right direction." Dregon turned from the monitor and headed towards the door.

Yuffie continued to sing in her head, all the while blocking the thoughts of that one memory far away from her mind. Yuffie paused a moment as the door opened. Dregon walked in calm and collected. Yuffie shook her head and continued to sing in her head. 

Dregon looked through a couple of documents in his hand as he paced around the chamber. He read the documents aloud, "Hmm… Tifa Lochheart. Age 22, Barkeeper at Final Paradise in Coasta Del Solo. Trained in the Martial Arts and part of the group AVALANCHE." Yuffie glanced over to Dregon as he continued to read, "Barret Wallace Ex-Leader of AVALANCHE, hometown Corel, so he wanted revenge against the Shin-Ra for attacking his hometown. Has a gun as his right arm. My what interesting friends you have here" 

Dregon glanced up towards Yuffie to see if it had any affect on her. Not to his surprise, she seemed perfectly fine. Dregon smiled knowingly and had to fight to keep his voice normal as he read, "Cloud Strife, Age 22, Leader of the rebel group AVALANCHE. Defeated Sephiroth two years ago. Says here that Mr. Strife was the cause of Meteor being summoned. Seems he's a confused man, thinking he was in Soldier when he was nothing but a lowly Shin-Ra grunt."

"My, he wielded a rather interesting sword. I wonder where he got it. Hmm… Perhaps you could help me Miss Kisasagi?" Dregon glanced towards Yuffie. "Go to hell. I'm not saying anything. "Yuffie yelled angrily. Dregon chuckled a bit, "My, my, my. Miss Kisasagi, what a temper you have. You're a bit defensive about you're former leader aren't you?" 

Yuffie turned her head the side, a scowl across her face. Dregon smirked a bit, "Hmm… So Mr. Strife and Ms. Lochheart are childhood friends. Tell me were they lovers?" Dregon asked a bit taunting. "No they aren't. But I wouldn't be surprised if they will be someday" Dregon crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side in thought, "Why Miss. Kisasagi. Is that jealousy I here in your voice?" 

Yuffie remained silent. Dregon threw his head back, "Oh this is rich! You're in love with Cloud Strife?" Yuffie growled and shot Dregon a look, "No he's my friend nothing more" Dregon smirked a bit, "Oh yes even if you did have any feelings for him, it would never go the way you want it to." Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Oh yes I want Cloud. I want to jump him and smother him to death." Yuffie commented sarcastically.

Dregon shook his head, "Let's not forget the facts though. Cloud Strife is laying dead in Midgar." Dregon chuckled inwardly as he got the result he wanted. Yuffie lowered her head to hide her expression as she fell into silence. Dregon continued, "And when you think about it, you're the reason he's dead right now" "That's not true" Yuffie said quietly. 

Oh how Dregon loved toying with people's minds, "Don't hide the truth Miss. Kisasagi. If Mr. Strife didn't have to be your little bodyguard then Plistkin would have never killed him. He died protecting you." Yuffie's shoulders trembled as she fought her tears. "Shut up" She managed weakly. 

Yuffie had been able to hide her grief for Cloud up until now. She didn't want these creeps getting an edge on her so she held it all in. Now she just couldn't get the picture of Cloud's death out of her mind. The scene continued to play repeatedly in her mind. 

It's somewhat true about what Dregon said on both accounts. If Cloud wasn't protecting her, he never would have been killed. Dregon was somewhat right about her being in love with him. She did have some sort of crush on him during their journeys together. She remembered one time when they all stayed at the Golden Saucer two years ago, that she dragged Cloud out on a date with her. 

During the Round attraction, she had kissed him, only on the cheek though. Cloud didn't seem to really react much to it. He just fell into silence. She had kept asking him to say something and after she pestered him enough he did say 'Something'. She smacked him across the face for being such a smart-ass. It still pissed her off.

Dregon watched amused, as Yuffie seemed to race with thoughts. Now would be the best time to get what he wanted since her guard is down. "Yes he died protecting you. Just like your mother died protecting you during the Wutianease War" Yuffie thoughts turned to her mother. She did in fact die protecting her during the war. 

Although her mother had died she left something very important to Yuffie. She trusted Yuffie to keep it safe with her and not let anyone find it out. A year before Yuffie's mother died she taught Yuffie that Wutianease chant. She told Yuffie that it's part of some ancient ritual, and that the chant is part of it. Yuffie actually remembered how it goes too. She could recall it even now because she sang it to calm herself whenever she is scared or sad.

Yuffie's eyes widened in surprised as she realized how close she was to giving it away. She lifted her head up and smirked at Dregon, "Sorry chum, but you'll have to try harder then that." Yuffie said amused. Dregon cursed, he was so close to getting what he wanted.

"Are you ready Vincent?" Cloud asked as him and Vincent stood outside of the entrance of the building. Vincent's reply is kicking the door open. Vincent pulled out his Death Penalty as the door opened. No one is on the first floor. Cloud scratched his head, "Some security they have." He commented sarcastically.

__

'Head up' Chaos ordered Vincent through his mind. Vincent glanced around the room to find a means of getting to a higher level. A door that led to a staircase is on the other end of the room. Vincent kept his Death Penalty clutched in his hands as he walked over to the staircase.

Cloud kept his right hand on his sheathed Ultimate Sword as he followed Vincent towards the staircase. They walked through the door that led to the staircase. Cloud looked up and he let out a sigh. The stairs seemed endless. "Oh man. I hate stairs. This feels like I'm back at the Shin-Ra building again." Each fleet of stairs had it's own floor and different rooms. Cloud cracked his neck, 'This is going to be a LONG search.'

Cloud turned towards Vincent and saw that he too seemed to curse the many stairs, "How about we skip the lower levels and leave them for Tifa and Zack" Cloud suggested. Vincent nodded his head and they began running up the many steps.

Zack is on the ground clutching his stomach, laughing at the embarrassed Tifa, "I can't believe you actually went through with it" Zack choked out. Tifa glared at him, "It was your idea. And it worked so there." Zack held out his hand and shook his head, "I was only joking, but when you actually agreed to it, I couldn't help myself." Tifa's mouth dropped in disbelief, "You mean. I tried seducing two men for no reason at all!?" Tifa raised her voice.

Zack stood up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. Then he shrugged his shoulders at her, "Hey what's wrong? I mean it worked right?" Tifa's fists shock, "I'll tell you what's wrong! I just tried seducing two men! I am not a whore!" Zack chuckled, "That may be. But you're good at it." Big mistake is Zack's only thought before he received a rather powerful slap across the face. 

Tifa's face is beat red in anger, "I am not a whore" Zack rubbed the cheek that was slapped, "I didn't mean it like that." Tifa just turned around and started towards the building. Zack jogged to catch up with her, "Oh come on Tifa. I would never think that of you," He said as an amused smile spread across his lips. 'Messing with Tifa always was fun'

Cloud slowly and quietly opened the door. He tensed as the door squeaked on its hinges. Luckily for Cloud, when he looked inside the door, no one was in the room. Cloud sighed in frustration 'Another dead end' Cloud walked into the room. It appeared to be an office of some sorts, like the many rooms he has already seen in the building.

Cloud walked behind the office desk and sat down on the computer chair. (The chair with wheels on it. I don't know the real name sorry) Cloud proceeded into looking through the drawers of the desk. Documents and papers are crammed into the drawers and stacked on top of the desk and computer screen. 

'Whoever works here is a complete slob' Cloud thought to himself as he closed the drawer. Cloud propped his elbows on the desk and hunched over. Cloud thought of what he should do next as he glanced at the many papers on the desk. 'Maybe we're searching in the wrong places. I haven't seen a single person on any of the floors besides those two guards outside.'

Cloud turned his head to the door as he heard paper being flipped through from the next room. Cloud relaxed as he realized it's only Vincent searching through the place. Cloud turned his head back to the desk, as something interesting seemed to catch his eyes.

Cloud unfolded the paper that lays on the top of the desk. When he finished unfolding it, Cloud couldn't help but crack a triumphant grin. The folded sheet of paper is a blueprint of the building. Cloud quickly rolled the blueprint back up and went to show Vincent. 

Cloud walked into the room seeing Vincent standing in the middle of it with his arms crossed and with one hand on his chin as he thought of the next move. "Hey Vince!" Cloud called out. Vincent turned his head to look at the blonde spiky haired man. Cloud held the rolled up blueprints out in front of him and grinned at the gloomy man, "I think I've found something you'll like"

Vincent merely stood in his spot starring at Cloud. Cloud took it as a sign that Vincent is waiting for him to show what he found. Cloud walked over to a nearby table and started unrolling the blueprints. Vincent walked over to look at what Cloud had found.

"It's a blueprint of this entire building" Cloud explained. He turned his head to Vincent and received a single nod in understanding from the dark man. Cloud looked down at the blueprint and scratched his head in thought. "Now what would be a good place to search?"

Vincent studied the blueprint for a few moments as if he's trying to memorize the buildings layout. At the bottom of the blueprint, on the first floor, something caught the gunman's eye. He pointed to a section of the blueprint. "This blueprint is incomplete." Vincent explained in monotone. 

Cloud looked up at him as if telling him to go on. "There's a door here" Vincent pointed to a spot on the first floor, "That leads to another staircase, that leads below the building." Cloud nodded his head in understanding, "The blueprint doesn't show anything down there" Cloud finished. Vincent nodded his head. 

Cloud crossed his arms as he tapped his right foot in thought, "They must not want anyone to know about the place. Otherwise it would be on the blueprint." Cloud thought aloud. "The occupants of this building may be down below" Vincent warned. Cloud nodded his head in agreement, "That would explain why we didn't run into anyone up here"

Vincent turned from the blueprint and began walking towards the door that led to the hallway, "We shall search down below. If there's something here it will be down below." Cloud scratched his head, "Uh, right" He said then thought, 'That would be the most logical place to hold Yuffie'.

__

~ Meanwhile ~

Tifa threw herself down on a chair exhausted. Zack stood near her waiting for her to catch her breath. "I hate stairs," Tifa said between breaths. Zack shrugged his shoulders, "They're not that bad" he said calmly and not out of breath. Tifa shot him a glare, "That's because you're used to climbing all those stairs from Soldier." Zack gave her a half-smile, "I know" He replied smugly.

Tifa took a deep breath and got back to her feet, "Where did Cloud and Vincent go?" Tifa asked, annoyance clear in her voice. Zack just gave her a shrug of his shoulders as a reply. Tifa rolled her eyes at the man, "You're not being very helpful" Zack grinned and shrugged his shoulders as if telling her he doesn't care. Tifa groaned, 'Why me?'

Dregon starred at the still smirking Yuffie. Dregon crossed his arms in annoyance. Yuffie's smirk only grew wider, "I'll never tell" Yuffie chanted. "You're only delaying the inevitable Miss Kisasagi. No one can save you, for no one knows of this place" Dregon tried sending reasoning towards Yuffie.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Oh yes and if I tell you what you want, then what? You'll kill me because I won't be of any use to you anymore." "Hmm…" Dregon rubbed his chin then shook his head, "I didn't want to have to do this the unconventional way but I guess I have no choice." Dregon turned from Yuffie and began walking towards the door. 

Yuffie raised a curious eyebrow at his back, "What do you mean?" Yuffie asked uncertain. Dregon turned around and gave the, oh so familiar, sinister grin he uses when he has something up his sleeve. "You'll find out soon enough" He replied before leaving the chamber.

Yuffie gulped nervously, 'Me and my big annoying mouth' Yuffie thought to herself. Yuffie remained calm though. She could not let them know the mystic Wutianease chant or else it could have some rather chaotic consequences.

Dregon reentered the research room. Everyone turned to his direction awaiting orders. Dregon grinned insanely, "I guess we'll have to do things the old fashioned way!" Dregon laughed to himself. His workers each exchanged looks but said nothing. Dregon narrowed his eyes, "Start the procedure!" Dregon ordered, 'Soon, soon, I'll have what I desire."

Yuffie looked around the room waiting for something to happen. She didn't like the way Dregon said the last part of their 'friendly' conversation. Yuffie looked around the room nervously as she suddenly heard humming. 'Sounds like a generator trying to kick on' Yuffie thought to herself.

Yuffie gave a short laugh, "Sounds like an old piece of sh—AHHHH!!!" Yuffie screamed in pain as she gets shocked throughout her entire body. The electricity shocks her for about ten seconds but to Yuffie it measure up to enough pain that added up to a couple of years. When the electricity is turned off, Yuffie immediately gasped for air since she couldn't breath from the shock of the pain and her own screaming.

Tears already began to break at the corners of her eyes, 'This is a torture table' Yuffie finally realized what she is strapped down to. Yuffie could just picture Dregon laughing from wherever he's hiding. Yuffie heard the humming again and braced herself as she realized she's about to be shocked again.

Although she readied herself for the shock, it still isn't enough. Yuffie screamed in pain as electricity coursed throughout her entire body. This time the shocking lasted longer and when it finished, Yuffie's body twitched as the nerves in her body seemed to react to the shocks.

Dregon laughed in amusement at Yuffie's pain. He had almost forgotten how much fun watching others pain is. He turned to the operator of the torture chair. "Shock her again" Dregon ordered amusement dancing across his eyes. The operator nodded his head, "Yes sir" The operator reached for the switch when suddenly.

__

BRU BRU BRU BRU! Alarms kicked off throughout the building. Red lights flashed about the room and the siren continued to go off. Dregon turned to his left to a man at the panels, "What's going on?" Dregon demanded to know. The man at the panel nervously turned to his boss, "S-s-sir, two unauthorized personals are down here"

Dregon walked over to the panel and looked at the screens that showed different areas. One screen showed Cloud and Vincent running down a hallway fighting their way through the men that tried to apprehend them. Dregon cursed, "Continue on. We must get the information before they get here!" His men saluted, "Yes Sir!" 

Cloud impaled another man as he heard shots fired from Vincent. Cloud cursed himself for tripping the alarm system. A man pulled out a semi-automatic machine gun and opened fired at Cloud. Cloud held his Ultimate Sword out in front of him and slouched behind the massive sword. Bullets ricochet off the sword and scattered to the walls and ceiling.

Another shot is heard from behind Cloud and then the man with the machine- gun dropped to the ground. Cloud turned around and nodded thanks to Vincent. With no other men attacking them now, the two ran onward not knowing where to go.

Cloud and Vincent soon ran into a fork in the road, both looked in different directions before turning back to each other. Each giving their own nods, before running off in different directions. Vincent ran down to the left, and Cloud ran down to the right.

Cloud ran as fast as he could through the hall. His feet echoing from the steel floor and walls. Cloud's breath quickened as he began running short of breath, 'Yuffie is here. I just know it' Cloud thought to himself. Cloud made a sharp left and stopped in surprise. 

About ten meters away Vain Plistkin stood waiting propped against a wall. Cloud immediately got down in a defensive stance. Vain just stood there leaning against the wall with an amused grin across his face. Cloud examined Vain and found that he had no weapon with him. Cloud narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip finding the situation suspicious, "Don't get in my way." Cloud yelled out.

Vain pushed himself off a wall and walked a few feet closer to Cloud until he stood in front of a door. He turned the handle to the door and opened it up. He glanced at the still ready Cloud, "Head down to the end of the hall and turn left" Vain said. "Huh?" Cloud said apparently confused. 

Vain walked through the doorway and started closing the door, "You'll find her there." Vain said as the door closed, and a click heard afterwards as the door locked. Cloud didn't waste any time trying to figure out Vain's scheme. Instead, he took off sprinting down the hall. 

"Sir they're almost here!" The man at the panel spoke to Dregon. Dregon gritted his teeth in anger, 'Damn!' "Alright lets evacuate" Dregon ordered. His men wasted no time in running out of the room. Dregon walked over to the controls to the torture chamber. An insane look spread across his face as he flipped the switch, "Good bye Miss Kisasagi. Mwahahaha!" Dregon quickly left the room.

Cloud heard familiar screaming as he turned left at the end of the hall. His heart skipped a beat when he realized who is screaming, 'Yuffie!' Cloud ran into a room not knowing what it is. The room he ran into is filled with many different switches, panels, and monitors. At the end of the room is a large glass window. Behind the window, Cloud could see Yuffie strapped to a torture table. She is screaming in pain as she continually gets shocked.

Cloud's eyes widened in fear, "Yuffie!" Cloud immediately ran to the panel in front of the window and began hitting all sorts of switches. Nothing seemed to work as Cloud desperately tried to save Yuffie. In a last desperate attempt Cloud unsheathed his Ultimate Sword and swung with all his might at the panel. Electricity sparked from the panel as the Ultimate Sword slashed through it.

Yuffie's screaming stopped as the torture seized. Cloud looked through the window to see Yuffie's emotionless limp form. "Yuffie!?" Cloud called out. He received no reply. "Yuffie?" Cloud tried again with the same results. Cloud's eyes began to water as he fell to his knees in agony, 'No…she can't be. Please god no. Yuffie, don't be dead. Yuffie, I…'

Well y'all that's it for now. Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun. Aren't I just the greatest? Oh poor little Ol' Cloud. Boohoo. Whatever will he do? And why is Vain helping Cloud? Not everything is as it seems. Don't be fooled or you'll be caught off guard at what happens next. Heeheehee. I just keep getting more and more ideas for this fic! This is so great! Well everyone if you seriously want me to get the next chapter up just as quickly as this one, then drop a **_review_**, and I'll type for you, so you have something to view! Tehehehe I made a rhyme. Well ya'll TTNC!


	13. The Greatest Sin And Le Cas Fo Gollost

Howdy everyone! Damn that sucks. I had half this chapter typed up before and my 'oh so loving father' wanted to check his email. So I was dumb enough to say Sure go ahead. I walk away and closes what I was typing. (Sigh) What A jackass. Oh well that's alright. I got a great idea for this chapter while I was typing my last two. I got a good Ol' surprise for all ya folks out there. Hehehehe you either saw this coming or you never knew what hit ya. Well anyway will Cloud and Vincent be able to escape? Is Yuffie alive? What will Dregon do? We'll all find out now mwahahaha let's get this show on the road.

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy 7. I mean of coarse I don't, I'm too poor and cheap to own Final Fantasy 7.

__

Chapter 13- The Greatest Sin And Le Cas Fo Gollost.

'It's all my fault! I couldn't save her!' Cloud continued to blame himself as he remained seated on the floor. He had not yet moved from his spot near the panel. The Ultimate Sword remained embedded in the panel. Cloud punched the floor in anger, 'Dammit! I'll kill whoever is responsible!' Cloud vowed to himself.

Cloud suddenly heard four gunshots come from Yuffie's chamber. Cloud quickly stood up and looked through the glass to see Vincent. Vincent had shot the chains that held Yuffie to the table. Cloud watched Yuffie's limp form fall forward only to be caught by Vincent. Cloud noticed the door Vincent walked through to get into the chamber. He quickly grabbed his Ultimate Sword out of the panel and left the room to find the door to the chamber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent placed Yuffie down on the floor. After placing her on the floor he kneeled down beside her and with his real hand, he checked to see if she has a pulse. Vincent frowned when he noticed that Yuffie didn't have one. Vincent quickly unclasped the straps of his cape and let it fallto the ground, getting it out of his way. 

Vincent held Yuffie's nose shut with his human hand and gently placed his lips over hers, breathing air into her lungs. Vincent waited three seconds before he breathed into her again. After giving her the two breathes Vincent proceeded to pump her chest, trying to get her heart to beat. After a few moments Vincent brought his lips to Yuffie's again and blew air into her again. This time Vincent was rewarded with Yuffie coughing for air.

Yuffie slowly opened her eyes. Everything seemed fuzzy to her. The first thing she noticed were a pair of crimson eyes looking straight into her gray ones. Yuffie's initial thought is that it's a Hadion but then she noticed the eyes held a bit concern, not the empty evil looking ones the Hadions have. 

Soon Yuffie could make out a soft pale handsome face of a man. She doesn't have a clue who the person is, she's never seen him before. The she noticed the long jet-black hair. Something seemed to click in Yuffie's mind as she put the pieces together. 

Yuffie blinked a bit confused, "Vincent?" She questioned weakly. The man nodded his head once answering her question. Yuffie half-smiled before her eyes began to slowly close, 'Wow. Who would of thought, Vinnie would be a hunk without his cape covering his face." Yuffie thought to herself before she fell into unconsciousness.

Vincent stood up and clasped his cape back on before picking Yuffie up. Vincent turned around and headed towards the door which he entered from. Before Vincent could open it though, it slid open revealing Cloud on the other side, panting from his run. 

Cloud looked to Vincent then down at Yuffie who's in his arms. He gave a worried expression, "Is... is she alright?" Cloud asked. Vincent nodded his head. Cloud let out a breath of relief. "It would be wise to leave. They could always come back for her." Vincent advised. Cloud narrowed his eyes in anger, "I'd like to see them try." 

Vincent walked passed Cloud and headed out into the hall. Cloud scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed, "Uh, Vincent. You DO know which way to go, right?" Cloud asked hoping he does. "...." Vincent did not answer. Instead he headed down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok we searched this whole building! Where are they?" Tifa asked frustrated. (Thought I forgot about them didn't ya? =0) Well I didn't so nah) Zack just answered with another shrug as he sat down on one of the chairs on the first floor. Tifa just plopped down on the floor exhausted from climbing all the stairs. "Maybe their somewhere else." Zack suggested. Tifa scowled, "I saw them run into this building. They're here." 

Zack let out a breath and stood up. "Well then. I guess we should continue to.." Zack paused as he heard a door from across the room begin to open. He quickly pulled Tifa's arm so they were behind the desk. Tifa gave him a questioning look, Zack held a finger across his lips. Tifa nodded her head understanding him.

Zack quietly peered out from the side of the desk to look across the room. Four men carrying machine guns walked into the room, "Damn. Those two are going to ruin our plans!" One man said. Another man shook his head, "That guy with the red cape was freaky looking. I'm just glad we managed to get out of there before we ran into them." Another one wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his green camouflage jacket. "What if the boss finds out we fled?"

Another man laughed, "Did you see him? He's the one that told us to evacuate!" He said amused. "I heard he was planning a trap for the two." A different said. "Oh well let's just get the hell out of here anyway" They all nodded in agreement.

Tifa tried to crawl over to the side of the desk to have a look. Tifa didn't notice though, when her foot got caught onto the phone cord. When she moved she caused the phone to fall to the floor. "What was that noise?" Tifa and Zack pressed their backs against the desk trying to hide themselves as the four men with machine guns approached the desk.

Zack took a deep breath before he peeked over the side again to see the men walking cautiously to the desk, the machine guns posed for attack. Zack turned back to Tifa, he held five fingers then he pointed his thumb up. Tifa nodded her head in understanding, on the count of five they will jump out and attack. 

Zack counted with his fingers so he won't be heard by the approaching men. Finally they hit five, "NOW!" Zack yelled out while unsheathing the Buster Sword. "What the hell!?" One man exclaimed. Tifa and Zack jumped out from their hiding place. Zack immediately slashed with the Buster Sword successfully destroying one of the guns. Tifa kicked a gun out of the hands of one of the men. Then she grabbed the collar of the man and threw him over the desk.

"You little bitch." One of the other men turned and pointed his machine gun ready to fire. Tifa acted quickly though. She grabbed the barrel of the gun so the man could move it while she spun around and back handed the man in the head.

Zack switched the Buster Sword around so he would strike his enemies with the dull side of the sword. He swung hard at the man he had destroyed the machine gun from. The man got knocked out immediately as Zack hit him in the head.

"Shit!" The fourth man with the machine gun exclaimed his eyes wide in fear. He pulled the trigger but nothing happened, he continued to pull the trigger trying to shot Zack. Zack smirked and pointed at the gun, "Safety's on." Zack commented. "Huh?" The man looked down at his gun and Zack hit him across the head knocking him out.

Tifa continued to throw blows at the man. The man tried swinging his own fists but Tifa kept either blocking them or dodging. Tifa kicked him in the chest, making him stumble back a bit. Tifa grinned at him and motioned with her right hand to come get her. The man growled and charged at her. Tifa smirked as she figured he'd do that. 

Tifa made a quick side step as the man came within striking distance. She quickly did a around the house kick right in the gut. The man's eyes grow wide in surprise as he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Tifa dusted her hands off triumphantly.

"Oh, what happened?" The man behind the desk asked aloud. He looked over the desk only to be hit over the head by Zack's Buster Sword. The man fell back down. Zack chuckled and sheathed his Buster Sword, "Well that was fun!" Zack said to Tifa. Tifa rolled her eyes at the Ex-Soldier, "I swear you're worse then Cloud." Zack puffed out his chest, "That's because I taught him what he knows." 

Tifa sighed and looked around the room, "Well anyway, they said something was going on through that door." Tifa pointed to the door the four walked out of. Zack walked over to the door and opened it up, "Well, well, well, another stair case." Zack said amused. 

Tifa groaned, "Not more stairs." "These lead downstairs." Zack held the door open, "Ladies first!" Tifa rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day, "What a gentleman." She commented sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Which way do we go?" Cloud asked as Vincent and him had the choice of three different directions. Vincent looked down each choice finally he chose to go down the right path. The two went down the hall swiftly, each hoping it led them out of the basement. The hallway made a sharp right at the end and a sign that had an arrow pointed down it reading elevator. 

Cloud grinned, 'Finally, this must be it!' He thought to himself. Then they turned the right and immediately stopped dead in their tracks. About two dozen men holding machine guns stood in their path. Two men stood behind the two dozen men. Cloud recognized the one on the left as Vain, the other man he had no idea who it is.

Dregon held an arm out, "No one fires! We need the girl back alive!" The men turned around and glanced at Dregon before placing their guns on the ground. Vincent sat Yuffie against the wall so he could pull out his Death Penalty. Cloud unsheathed his Ultimate Sword and posed to attack.

Dregon turned to Vain and grinned, "Will you be fighting along side of them? You wanted to fight Mr. Strife and Valentine again after all." Dregon asked. Vain glanced at both Cloud and Vincent, he turned his gaze to the side, crossed his arms over his chest, and snorted, "I'll wait." He commented. Dregon shrugged, "Have it your way. That's saying if they survive!" Dregon laughed. Vain glanced at Dregon from the corner of his eyes.

"ATTACK!" Dregon ordered. The men charged at Cloud and Vincent. Vincent shook his head, 'Foolish to attack us all at once. The are all lined up to be fired at.' Instead of using the Death Penalty, Vincent quickly pulled out his Quicksilver. Although the Quicksilver was much weaker, it fired more rapidly then the Death Penalty. He will be able to take out more men this way.

Cloud was about to charge forward when Vincent stopped him, "Stay back! I can take care of them." Vincent began shooting bullet after bullet at the men charging them. Each getting shot right in the head. Vincent managed to kill nine men before they reached Cloud and Vincent. 

Cloud swung his massive sword at the group of people, while Vincent continued to fire his gun. Vain snorted in disgust and turned towards Dregon, "Your battle strategy really sucks. As you can see since you sent all the men at once, Cloud Strife can easily kill two or more men in this crammed space." Dregon smirked, "The men are useless anyway." He commented.

The men that are still alive, after seeing that the fight is futile, fled from Cloud and Vincent in fear. More then a dozen are left dead on the floor making a large pool of blood gathering in the hall. Dregon stepped forward and applaud them for their efforts. "Well done. Although I'm not surprised the two of you were able to kill my men."

Cloud and Vincent turned to face Dregon. Dregon smirked at Vincent, "What about it Mr. Valentine? Are you going to except my offer?" Cloud looked questioningly at Vincent. Vincent remained in place his gun pointed at Dregon, "I will not allow you to have Chaos. The demon is my punishment and my punishment alone." Vincent said coldly.

Dregon shrugged his shoulders "So be it." Dregon glanced across to Yuffie, "I'll give you one last chance. Leave the girl and I'll allow you two to walk out." Cloud narrowed his eyes, "You're going to have to get through me before you can have her." Cloud declared. 

Dregon threw his head back and laughed, "Oh yes, Mr. Strife is it? I was sure Vain killed you back in Midgar." Dregon glanced over his shoulder at Vain who remained still uncaring. Dregon turned back to Cloud and smirked, "I must say I've found out some interesting things about Miss Kisasagi, especially about you Mr. Strife. But none of which is what I need from the girl." 

Cloud tightened his grip on the Ultimate Sword ready to attack at any moment. Dregon laughed again, "You should of seen the thoughts I've dug up from the poor girl while I had her locked up." Cloud shook with anger, "YOU. You're the one that almost killed Yuffie!" He said venomously. 

Dregon's face darkened as he got an insane glint in his eyes, "That I am. What are YOU going to do about it?" Cloud wasted no time in answering, he simply let out an angry battle cry as he charged forth. Dregon remained seated where he is as Cloud charged him. Cloud jumped in the air and swung the Ultimate Sword down at Dregon.

Dregon simply smirked as his golden eyes changed into a bright white. The blade of the sword stopped a foot away from Dregon's head. Cloud remained seated in the air by some unseen force. Dregon eyes widened quickly as his head jerked forward. Cloud's body got shocked by some type of force, pushing his entire body back, sending him a couple of yards away.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, _'What the hell?'_ Chaos for once, took the words right out of Vincent's mouth. Vincent holstered his Quicksilver and pulled out the Death Penalty. He quickly pulled the trigger firing the gun. The shot rang throughout the hall, but again, just like the Ultimate Sword, the bullet stopped in it's tracks. Dregon smirked and the bullet dropped to the ground.

Vincent looks remained calm and collected but his thoughts weren't, 'How could someone do that? What kind of magic is he using?' Vincent thought to himself. _'The bastard has some type of Telekinesis'_ Chaos responded. 

Vincent dropped his gun as his whole body lifted off the ground. Dregon walked up closer to Vincent, with each step he took, Vincent's body squeezed tighter. Vincent snorted in pain. Dregon's smirk never seized as he walked closer, "I'm sure you've realized by now Mr. Valentine. You and your friend are no match for me." Dregon laughed. 

"HIYA!" Cloud came out of no where and swung his sword at Dregon. The attack however, is stopped again. Dregon turned to the surprised Cloud and narrowed his eyes, "How rude. Attacking in the middle of our conversation. Be Gone!" Cloud was hurled into a wall. Vincent fought to be released. Dregon half grinned, "Now show me Chaos." Dregon demanded.

The hold on Vincent tightened. Vincent continued to fight, "I will not let that demon loose." Vincent stated. Dregon narrowed his eyes and snorted in disgust, "Fine. I'll just kill you then." Dregon used his powers and sent Vincent flying into a wall. Vincent struck the wall hard but Dregon kept his hold on him, he swung Vincent to the other wall, then back again. Finally the hold broke and Vincent remained still on the ground.

Dregon laughed in victory, "Well how about now Mr, Valentine? Will you release the demon?" "...."Vincent remained quiet as he seemed to stare through Dregon. Cloud sitting a bit further away seemed to stare pass Dregon in disbelief.

Dregon's eyes turned back to their normal yellow as he noticed their stares. "What are you two looking at?" Dregon asked annoyed and turned around. "HUGHH!!" Dregon sucked in a painful breath as Vain drove his spear into his chest. Vain smirked amusingly at Dregon's pain. Dregon stood there wide eyed as he coughed up blood, "Why... do you..... betray me?"

Vain let out a sinister laugh, "Sorry old man, but I never was following you to begin with." Vain pulled his spear out of Dregon chest, blood dripping from the end of the spear. Dregon held his chest with his hands as blood gushed out of him through his hands and poured down his body to the ground, "What do... you mean." Dregon asked.

Vain's face became stone cold, "I have my own plans. I only used you to fulfill them. You've done your job. So you are useless to me now." Vain pulled his spear back and drove it forward. Dregon's eyes grew wide in terror and shook as Vain drove it through his heart. The end of the spear went right through Dregon, the bloody tip visible behind him. Dregon's eyes rolled back as he died. Vain place a foot on Dregon's shoulder and pulled his spear out ever so slowly. 

Dregon's body dropped to the ground in a bloody heap on the floor. Cloud watched the whole display wide eyed in shock. Vincent remained expressionless, 'The worst sin of all. Betrayal' Vincent thought to himself. 

Vain turned to Vincent and Cloud as they remained on the ground unable to pick themselves up, "Now what to do with you two? It would be so easy to kill you now." Cloud narrowed his eyes "Then do it you jackass." Vain laughed, "I think I'll let you stick around." 

Vain glanced over to Yuffie, "I already have what I need from this girl. She unknowingly gave it away. Dregon's little plan never what of succeeded even if he got what he wanted. I already have everything required for my ultimate plan." Vain held his arms out and looked up in triumph, "This is it! _Le Cas Fo Gollost._ is near!" (A/N _Le Cas Fo Gollost _is pronounced like this = Lay, coss, fow, Go-lost)

__

'He spoke in the demon tongue.' Chaos commented within Vincent's mind. Vincent could feel Chaos pushing for control, and for the second time ever, Chaos controlled Vincent like he did when Vincent was captured. _'Shol lo Vollo nec' (Death will come to you) _Chaos spoke through Vincent. Cloud gave Vincent a bizarre look. Vain looked down at Vincent. Cloud's eyes widened when he noticed the color of Vain's. They're completely black!

Vain smirked down at Vincent, "Death comes to everyone. One day yours will come Chaos." Then suddenly, black smoke covered Vain hiding him from their eyes. Cloud squinted his eyes trying to see through the smoke but was unsuccessful. When the smoke cleared Vain is gone. Cloud slowly picked himself off the floor, as did Vincent. 

Cloud turned to Vincent, "What's sho lo vool neck?" He tried to pronounce it correctly. "Cloud! Vincent!" Cloud turned around to see Tifa and Zack run up to them. Tifa gave a worried look as Zack picked Yuffie up, "What happened here?" She asked looking at the dead bodies around. Cloud scratched his head, "Long story. It can wait."

Cloud turned back to Vincent who remained frozen to his spot. Chaos told him the meaning of the demon phrase and it scared even him, "Vincent?" Cloud said unsure. Vincent turned to his comrades who starred at him in concern, "_Le Cas Fo Gollost"_ Vincent started. Cloud started to sweat as he saw the unmistakable fear in Vincent's eyes. Vincent continued, "The Cry Of Eternity..... Rise Of The Dead" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DUN DUN DUUUNNNN. Well that's it folks! We all know what's going on kind of. Something finally scares Vincent. And who said he was fearless? He's got a right to be afraid. Rise Of The Dead. Don't you like the ring of that? What is Vain planning on doing? The plot continues to thicken and Vain continues to become more confusing. I tell you when I first typed this chapter (Before some nameless jackass CoughDadCough deleted it) I had a completely different plan going on. But when I kept typing this ending of the chapter came to me and I thought it would be a GREAT place to end. 

Now since it's Sunday, I have school and baseball practice Monday- Saturday, so it may take me till the weekend to post the next chapter. No bitching at me either. I just gave you guys three frickin chapter in less then a week. BUT reviews push me to get my ass in gear so hint, hint nudge, nudge try reviewing. ANYWAY I'll see y'all later! TTNC!

Cloud- Wait a Damn Minute!

Z.A.G.- What?

Cloud- You'll only work your ass off if they review you?

Z.A.G.-Well...

Cloud- What about ALL the other people who have been reviewing your damn story!?"

Z.A.G.-But you see I...

Cloud-Don't Give me that shit (Unsheathes the Ultimate Sword)

Yuffie-Yea Everyone's Worried about me too (Pulls out Conformer)

Vincent-We must stop that madman before it's too late. (Transforms in Chaos)

Chaos-_I want to taste his blood!_ (Slowly advances on Z.A.G.)

Zack-I want to mess with Tifa more (Grins goofily)

Tifa-(Punches Zack in the gut) I hate those F*#&%$# Stairs.

Z.A.G '.............' (Scratched the back of head and chuckles nervously. Turns to readers) Um... do to popular demand (Turns back to the psychotic characters who in turn ready their weapons) ........ The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. (Runs out the door)

Cloud-(Grins Triumphantly and sheathes the Ultimate Sword) That's more like it. Well until the next chapter shows up, anyone up for strip poker?

(Yuffie, Tifa, and Zack raise their hands)

Yuffie-Come on Vinnie join us.

Vincent-...no

Yuffie- (pouts) But you look so damn hot without you're cape.

Tifa- I agree Vincent! You should play.

Vincent-(Rubs his temples in annoyance).....Fine

Tifa&Yuffie-Yay!

one hour later. Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, And Zack are all in their underwear while Vincent is still fully clothed.

Yuffie-(Sends glare at Vincent) Vinnie you're cheating.

Vincent-I am not one who cheats Yuffie. 

Chaos-_'She has two pairs, Tifa has a small straight, Zack has three of a kind and Cloud has a full house.' _

Vincent-(Smirks behind his cloak) 'Chaos on the other hand' (Vincent looks at his straight flush and places his hand down)

Z.A.G.-REVIEW Y'ALL (Says still running as far as possible.)


	14. Waiting For It To Start

Hey everyone! Look at that. I managed to snag a computer when I got home so I can write up this chapter. I just might be able to get a chapter in before the weekend but if I didn't it's because I wasn't able to get online. Anyway, let us recap shall we.

Last time, Cloud and Vincent managed to get Yuffie and start heading out of the building. On the way, they ran into Dregon, who in turn, attacked them. Dregon was clearly winning the battle until Vain betrayed him and killed him. Vain seems to have something else in mind _Le Cas Fo Gollost_, The cry of Eternity, or Rise of the Dead. Scary, to tell you the truth the Rise of the Dead idea just popped into my mind when I wrote _Le Cas Fo Gollost. _

Exactly what is Vain planning? Will AVALANCHE be able to stop him? Will Vain conquer all? Will what he has plan even work? (I don't know so don't ask me). We'll find out sooner or later. (Most likely later). Now let's get this Chapter started ya?

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7. I DO own the Hadions, Dregon, Vain Plistkin, and probably something else I'll make up along the lines of this fanfic.

__

Chapter 14- Waiting For It To Start

Tifa walked down the halls upstairs in Final Paradise. It's early morning so everyone is still asleep. Tifa just couldn't sleep though, she has too much on her mind. With everything happening lately, she just kept getting lost in the whole ordeal. Everything just keeps getting worse from what it originally was.

She thought a first, when Yuffie showed up on the doorsteps of the bar, that this would be an easy problem to solve. Boy was she ever wrong, everything keeps getting deeper and deeper, and more dangerous and confusing. 

Especially with the new turn of events. Rise of the Dead, Tifa didn't like the sound of it when she first heard it. I mean why wouldn't she? If what the phrase suggests is true then that means Vain's going to bring back the dead or something. That would mean he could bring back ANYONE. Sephiroth, Rufus, Jenova, or anyone else. What Tifa's really worried about is how bringing back the dead would affect the Lifestream. 

Tifa groaned, she thinks too much about her problems. Tifa peeked into the room where they placed Yuffie when they got back. She isn't surprised to see Cloud in the room. He sits on the floor next to the bed, his head resting on the mattress as he holds Yuffie's left hand with both of his. Tifa shook her head at Cloud, something is changing around here and she isn't sure she likes it.

Tifa sighed and closed the door and looked across the room where Zack's room is. Tifa bit her lower lip as she thought of the man, he's still the same from what she remembered of him, smart, handsome, strong, goofy, childish, and still annoying. He still could make her laugh with his childish antics although underneath all the games and teasing, she knew he's serious about just about everything. 

He just hides underneath his façade. He's just like Cloud, that's what bugged her the most, he acts just like Cloud, or Cloud acts like him. It doesn't really matter. Since he's just like Cloud or vise versa, she couldn't help herself from being attracted to him.

Tifa sighed again, why did she always have to have trouble with men? She turned from the door and headed down the stairs to get an early start for the morning. After all, they still needed to find out their next move.

Cloud opened his eyes as he heard someone walking down the stairs. Cloud blinked a bit confused as he realized he had fallen asleep at Yuffie's bed. Cloud slowly stood up, his muscles aching and cramped from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. Cloud looked down at Yuffie who remained asleep.

It's weird, that's what Cloud thought. Since Yuffie came up at Final Paradise's doorsteps, he hasn't been able to really stay away from her. All through their journey against Sephiroth, he hadn't really shown much interest in her. Sure, after it was all done he thought about her, but he thought about everyone for that matter. 

He's just worried about her. That's what it is, he's worried about her as a friend. People are after her for some reason and she lost her entire hometown. Cloud lowered his head, he knew what it is like to lose everyone you grew up with. Sephiroth had burned done his hometown and killed everyone there, that was years ago. 

Vincent stood outside of Costa Del Solo, gazing off in the distance. The sun is just beginning to rise over the horizon, giving of a colorful morning sunrise. Vincent stood still, eyes closed, feeling the morning breeze brush his hair.

__

'It will begin soon' Chaos spoke within the darkest reaches of Vincent's mind. Chaos and Vincent have come to an understanding during the turn of events. Chaos seemed to be the only one that knows what's happening so Vincent chose to listen to what Chaos as to say, instead of just pushing the demon back.

__

'This will be much worse then the Meteor incident' Chaos commented. Vincent didn't have a hard time believing the demon for once. Things already seemed worse then two years ago.

Vincent had one question that he needed to know the answer to, 'What does it mean, Rise of the Dead?' Vincent asked with no emotion held within his voice. Although the phrase is a bit self-explanatory, he still needed to ask the demon to make sure.

For a moment, Chaos remained silent as if he isn't able to find the words to correctly explain it. _'Les Cas Fo Gollost, the dead will come back to roam the land of the living.' _Chaos explained.

'Zombies?' Vincent questioned. If people are brought back from the dead, then it would obviously mean they're zombies. Unless of coarse, it's a revival of some sorts. But the meaning behind _Les Cas Fo Gollost_ doesn't make it sound like a revival.

Chaos seemed to consider the description for a moment but changed his decision when it remembered an important factor_. 'The weak-minded will be soulless zombies that are controllable.'_

'So whoever rises them, can control their thoughts and actions.' Vincent stated. That could explain why Vain Plistkin wanted to rise the dead. If he could control the 'zombies' then he will have an entire army behind him to do as he pleased. But that's what will happen to the weak-minded so, 'What of the strong minded?'

__

'They will be free to do as they please.' Chaos said darkly. If Vincent was a man with emotions he would of felt a chill of fear down his spine from the demons tone. Chaos continued, _'Some of your greatest enemies could be brought back to life.'_

Vincent knew Chaos is suggesting something or rather someone. If the dead are brought back to the living, then that would mean some of AVALNCHE's enemies could return. That would become hectic. Not to mention the side-affects it could have on the Lifestream. 'The whole planet will become over populated with the dead. People have been dying for centuries.'

Chaos cackled within Vincent's mind. _'You are not as bright as you think.'_ Chaos said amusedly. Vincent remained silent. _'Bodies decompose have you forgotten? There is a limit of time to when a dead body can be brought back'_ Chaos stated.

'Then we might be able to handle them.' Vincent thought. Chaos didn't reply. Vincent knew that there is still a slim chance to win this battle if Vain succeeds.

Yuffie opened her eye to the morning light. Her eyes squinted from being asleep for so long. Yuffie blinked a couple of times before she got used to the light before she sat up and looked around. She recognized the room and immediately felt relieved by the fact she wasn't locked away anymore.

No one else is in the room. Yuffie figured they were all out doing separate things. Yuffie raised her gaze to the ceiling as she tried to remember the last thing she remembers. 'The last thing I recall is…' Yuffie's cheeks slightly blushed as she remembered, 'Is Vincent.' Without his cape too.

Yuffie slid to the edge of the bed and stood up. Yuffie's legs felt weak, 'Probably from being off them for so long' Yuffie told herself. Yuffie slowly walked over to the door and put her right hand on the doorknob. She needed to make sure everyone is okay, and she needed to find out what is exactly going on.

Yuffie turned the doorknob and opened the door to reveal a blonde spiky-haired man on the other side looking quite surprised. "Oh, you're awake." Cloud said as he gave her a grin. 

"CLOUD!" Yuffie cried happily before throwing her arms around his neck. Cloud stumbled back in surprise at Yuffie's outburst. Yuffie pressed her face against his chest, "I thought you were dead, you jerk!" Yuffie said through tears. 

Cloud not knowing what to say just circled his arms around her for comfort. 'Why would she think I'm dead.' Cloud thought for a moment. Then it hit him, the last time she'd seen him was back in Midgar when Vain attacked them. So of coarse she'd think he was dead.

Cloud could already feel his shirt getting damp. Cloud tightened his hold on Yuffie, "Hey come one. You should know that it would take more then that to get rid of me!" Cloud said jokingly trying to cheer her up. 

Yuffie had stop crying for a while now, but she kept her face hidden so Cloud couldn't see her blush that she knew she has. The moment Cloud had wrapped his arms around her she couldn't held but feel flustered. 'Gawd! I can't believe I burst out crying in front of him' She scowled herself as she tried fighting down her blush.

Cloud looked down at Yuffie, she hadn't moved or made a noise for awhile now. "Uh, you okay now?" Cloud asked. Yuffie nodded her head and released Cloud as he did the same. 

Yuffie kept her gaze to the floor, "Sorry about your shirt." She said a bit embarrassed. She just stood there not knowing what else to do or say.

Cloud held the wet portion of his shirt, keeping it from sticking to his chest. Cloud gave Yuffie a grin and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey it alright! That's what friends are for right?"

Yuffie fought back the blush threatening to creep onto her cheeks. Yuffie nodded her head, 'GAWD! What is wrong with me? I'm acting like shy lovesick schoolgirl… How pathetic.' 

Cloud scratched the back of his head, "Well you're probably hungry. Tifa should have breakfast done. I'm going to go and… change my shirt." With that, Cloud walked down to his room and entered it, leaving Yuffie to her self.

Red XII walked up to Cid who sat in the bar. Tifa stands behind the counter cleaning mugs with a rag. "Good-Morning, Cid. Good-Morning, Tifa" Red XII greeted as he hopped up onto a stool.

"Good-Morning Red" Tifa greeted back cheerfully. Cid just grunted a 'morning'. Red XII turned to Cid, "I have a favor to ask of you Cid" 

The pilot turned to Red XII, confusion spread across his face, "Yea, what?" Cid asked grumpily. He is NOT a morning person. And boy did he have a hell of a long night. Right now all he wanted to do is sit back and smoke a few dozen cigarettes.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride back to Cosmo Canyon." Red XII said.

"Shit! Why the hell ya wanna go back there for?" Cid asked annoyed. This is not how he wanted to start out his morning. Although piloting the Highwind always clams him down a bit.

Tifa frowned, "Why do you need to leave now Red? We need everyone now then ever."

Red XII nodded in understanding, "Precisely why I must go. I want to search Grandfather's library. The books we have there are very old. They may have something written down about Les Cas Fo Gollost." Red XII explained. 

Cid sighed in annoyance but stood up anyway, "Well let's get our asses moving then. I'll drop him off. I won't be gone long." Tifa nodded her head as Red XII jumped off the stool and followed Cid out the door.

Tifa turned her head as she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Tifa smiled when Yuffie came into view, "Oh, you're awake good. You had us all worried" Tifa said. 

Yuffie didn't say anything, instead she just walked up to the counter and sat down on a stool in front of Tifa. Yuffie kept her gaze down and twiddled her thumbs as if she were nervous about something.

Tifa tilted her head to the side," Yuffie, what's wrong?" She asked concerned. She tossed the rag she was cleaning with onto her right shoulder and placed the mug down.

Yuffie bit her bottom lip and raised her eyes to give Tifa a quick glance. Yuffie took in a deep breath before speaking, "Tifa?" Yuffie said quietly, "How do you feel about Cloud?"

"What? Why?" Tifa stumbled back a bit surprised at the sudden question. Tifa looked around the place to make sure no one is listening. Seeing that no one else is around, she clamed down a bit, "What do you mean?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie remained silent for a moment before speaking again, "Do you love him? I'm just curious that's all." She said as she shifted nervously in her stool.

Tifa couldn't help but blush at the question. She held up her hands to cover her face in embarrassment. "Um…" Tifa didn't know what to say to Yuffie. Sure she loved him, she loved all her friends. However, she knew that's not what Yuffie wanted to know. Yuffie wanted to know if Tifa is IN love with him.

"Good- Morning Ladies!" Zack said as he walked over to the counter. Tifa let out a breath of relief being saved from answering the question. Yuffie frowned knowing Tifa wouldn't answer the question while others are present. 

"Good-Morning Zack" Tifa said as cheerful as always. Yuffie stood up from the stool and headed towards the door.

Zack watched Yuffie as she left. He turned back to Tifa, giving her a confused look, "What's wrong with her?" Tifa shrugged her shoulders, shook her head, and giving him an innocent look.

Vincent looked up to the sky as dark clouds began to cover the sky. What was going to be a beautiful morning just turned into a murky one. The dark gray clouds looked like they formed out of nowhere. 

Vincent's hair and cape flapped as the wind brushed it through the air. Vincent's crimson eyes flashed in understanding at the sudden change in weather. Vincent turned around and headed back towards the town with one thought in mind that both him and Chaos share.

It is beginning….

Well everyone I hoped you like that quiet chapter. The next one will be full of Action I promise. So, Vain's plan is finally in action eh? What will happen next? I guess we'll just have to wait and find out huh? I'd like to thank a reviewer for the advise on the dialogue. As you can see I did make each persons dialogue a separate paragraph. I hope this makes it easier to read.

Oh I'd like to warn my readers right now. Updates will be slowed down for awhile. My mother is banding everyone from the internet from 9 A.M to 6 P.M. This is alright for me kind of because I usually get home from school by 6 A.M. But the weekend updates will be slowed down. So I'm terribly sorry if updates are slower. I'll just have to make the chapter longer won't I? C-y'all later. TTNC!

P.S.- Review! Any advise you give to me I'll probably use if it help the story. I appreciate all reviews and criticism y'all have for me. 


	15. He's Baaaaack!

Hey everyone! Sorry for such a boring chapter last time but this one is guaranteed to be much more exciting. But then again, who knows? It might still be boring. It all depends on how well my writing skills are ya? Anyway, looks like things are going to start up. Will AVALANCHE be able to defeat their new foe? Y'all just have to wait and see ya?

__

Disclaimer- I not own Final Fantasy 7. Tsk Tsk Tsk what a shame. If I did own Final Fantasy 7, I know one change I'd make. I wouldn't make Yuffie and Vincent optional characters, I'd make it so they're in the movie scenes too. I'm sure we ALL want that right?

__

Chapter 15- He's Baaaaack!

Vain looked around the surrounding area. The Northern Crater still looks the same as it did two years ago. The crater still held onto that evil aura around it, as if it's a warning to all who dare to pass through. Vain however, isn't afraid of anything. Vain continued down the crater as his excitement grew in anticipation. He has been planning this moment for about twelve years, and now, it will finally come true.

The center of the crater was nothing more then an endless pit, after Holy had gushed out of the crater two years ago, it left a giant hole in it's wake. Vain stood at the edge of the pit and glanced down the endless black void. Before Vain can raise an army for himself, he'd need a general to lead them. And what better general is there then the legendary one from Shin-Ra?

'It's said you can only control the weak-minded.' Vain thought before smirking, 'Well who would of believed that the Great Sephiroth himself is weak-minded. If Jenova can control him. Then I can control him.' 

Vain clutched the materia in his right hand. If one were to see it without knowing what it is, they'd think nothing of it. But Vain, who had been keeping it with him for many years since he found it knew what it was when he first saw it. The materia is a brownish color, not many people have heard of it, and those who have, think it's only a myth.

Vain rose his right hand over the edge of the pit, "Now for the first part." Vain dropped the materia down into the pit. The materia soon disappeared deep within the planet. Vain took a couple of steps back and sat on the ground cross-legged. Vain closed his eyes and began murmuring the chant. 

As he murmured the chant, the surrounding area became deathly quiet, the once gusty winds of the crater stilled. Vain's quiet voice echoed through the silence. The blue morning skies shadowed over with dark clouds. 

Deep down in the pit, the materia that Vain had dropped, started flashing as it continued to fall. Finally, the materia hit the ground, and the ground from which it hit starts to crack and shake. Through the cracks a white light castes off the darkness of the pit. An arm punches its way through the ground and raises its body. 

Sephiroth stood in all his glory again. His deadly Masamune at his side. Sephiroth looked down at his arms in confusion. How did he get here? Where is he? And why doesn't he have a shirt on? Sephiroth looked up from where he stands, his eyes widened in surprise as he found that he's trapped in a rather deep pit. 

Sephiroth stopped breathing as he heard a faint noise, it sounded like someone whispering some sort of song. Something in Sephiroth's mind seemed to break and he held his head in pain fighting off the unknown. He could feel it push inside of his mind as he staggered back against the wall. He crouched down to his knees as he felt himself slipping away.

'You belong to me now, Sephiroth' A dark ominous voice spoke inside his head. 'Pick up the materia.' The voice commanded. Sephiroth lifted his head and looked around the area. He found a single materia in the pick and picked it up. Soon Sephiroth felt his body began to lift off the ground and headed towards the top of the pit. Vain laughed inside of Sephiroth's head, 'Let's see how Cloud Strife handles your return.'

Sephiroth's mako green eyes dulled into a soulless green, not a trace of emotion hidden within them. Sephiroth's right hand went to the hilt of Masamune, "As you wish" Sephiroth's empty voice spoke as he floated out of the pit.

An insane smirk spread across Vain's lips. "Excellent." Vain laughed, 'Now I'll have some fun with that annoying rebel group.' 

Vincent walked back into Coasta Del Solo. He headed towards Final Paradise. The residents hurried into their homes and the local inn getting out of the rain before it hit. 'These are not rain clouds' Vincent thought to himself. Vincent's eyes caught sight of Yuffie right outside of Cloud and Tifa's bar starring up at the dark clouds. 

Yuffie blinked out of her stare as she noticed a familiar crimson cloak out of the corners of her eyes. She turned her head to see Vincent starring at her with his piercing red eyes. Yuffie lowered her head to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks. 

Yuffie still remembers what Vincent looks like with out his cape hiding his face. She doesn't understand why Vincent would want to hide himself if he looks so damn hot, as Yuffie's description of him. Yuffie shook her head getting out of her thoughts. She looked up at Vincent, grinned, and waved her right hand at him as a greeting, "Hey Vinnie!" She said cheerfully.

Vincent's right eye twitched at the nickname. He walked up closer to Yuffie, "I am relieved to see you are alright." Vincent said, although he didn't sound like he's relieved. He just sounded like, well, Vincent.

Vincent looked down at Yuffie with an eyebrow raised. Yuffie just stood there, her gaze fixed up at where his face is. "Yuffie? Why is it you are starring at me?" Vincent asked.

Yuffie bit her bottom lip to prevent the grin she felt tugging onto her lips. She folded her hands behind her back and gave Vincent the most innocent look she can muster, "Hey Vinnie, take your cape off." Yuffie said.

Vincent stared Yuffie down, "…no." Vincent refused.

Yuffie pouted, "Oh come on Vinnie." Yuffie whined, "Just this once." Yuffie pressed on.

Vincent turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, "…." His silence indicated to Yuffie that he again, refused.

"But you did it before. Back where I was being held. So why don't you do it again?" 

Vincent turned his gaze back down to Yuffie, "If you have already seem me without it. Why is it necessary for me to remove my cape again?"

'Good question.' Yuffie thought to herself, but she had an answer to that, "I didn't get a good look." Well, that's partially true.

"There is no reason for me to remove my cape." Vincent stated before walking passed her towards the bar. 

Yuffie put her fists on her hips and glared at his back, "Oh sure, and there was of coarse an excellent reason for you to remove your cape yesterday?"

Vincent stopped in his tracks, the faintest of a smirk crossed his lips from behind his cape as he turned back around to face Yuffie. Yuffie remained glaring at him expecting an answer. "Yes there was. I had to remove my cape so I could perform CPR on you." With that he turned around and entered the bar.

"MOUTH TO MOUTH!?" Yuffie exclaimed surprised. She blushed as she held her right hand up and touched her lips. 'Vincent kissed me?' She thought. Although CPR isn't giving someone a kiss, Yuffie counted anything that involves two sets of lips touching as a kiss. 'Vincent's mouth was on mine?' Yuffie felt a chill go down her spine, "Eww…Grossness"

Everyone, beside Yuffie who remains outside, is gathered in the bar lost in their own thoughts. Barret scratched his head as he looked around, he turned to Tifa, "Hey, where Red an' Cid?" As he noticed the two missing form the group. 

Tifa frowned a bit, "Red asked Cid to bring him to Cosmos Canyon. He wanted to check out the books there for any information." 

Barret scratched his chin and nodded his head. Barret turned towards Cloud, who is sitting two seats away from him, "So what yo got planned today?"

Cloud just shrugged his shoulders, "We can't really do anything until Cid gets back with the Highwind." Everyone agreed to that.

Tifa sighed and walked over to a window and frowned, "Looks like it's going to rain again." She said more to herself then anyone else as she leaned against the windowsill. 

Vincent lifted his head from where he leans against the wall, "Those are not rain clouds." He stated. Everyone turned towards him and gave him a confused look. Vincent closed his eyes in thought, "It's beginning." 

Yuffie kicked another pebble on the ground totally bored. The hyperactive teen is going to go crazy if she didn't find something to do soon. Yuffie looked over to the closed materia store, a grin played onto her lips. 'I better not. Don't want to get into more trouble.' Yuffie thought to herself. 

Yuffie walked towards the direction of the beach. She stood up top of the steps and looked down at the beach. No one else is down at the beach since it no longer is a sunny day. 'I guess no one goes to the beach when it rains.' Yuffie thought as she descended the steps. Her sneakers sink in the soft white sand on the beach. Yuffie sighed, sat down in the sand, and looked out over the ocean. 

'Too much has been happening lately. First Wutai's attacked and all the people are killed. Then some new enemy emerges fighting the group again. Zack showing up out of nowhere. Cloud almost dying, being captured and almost tortured to death. Vain wanting to raise the dead or something like that. You'd think a person would break down from all the stress. And what is that?'

Yuffie narrows her eyes as she catches sight of a white light in the ocean about thirty feet away from shore. The light moving closer to shore ever so slowly. Yuffie stands up and waits. Her muscles tighten in anticipation of what's to come out. The light fades as someone starts to break the surface of the water. Yuffie stumbles back, eyes wide in fear.

Cloud snapped his head up as he heard a scream from outside. He quickly looked around the bewildered group, "Where's Yuffie?" He quickly asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"She was outside when I entered." Vincent said pushing himself off the wall. He headed towards the exit.

"Everyone grab your weapons! Yuffie's in trouble!" 'Again' Cloud added to himself. He quickly ran to his room and opened his closet. He removed a large wooden case from the shelf, and sat it on the floor. 

Zack entered Cloud's room, becoming impatient in waiting. "You ready?" Zack asked. Cloud opened the case, and there sat the Ultimate Sword. Cloud took out of its case and stood up. Cloud turned towards Zack and nodded his head. Zack grinned and unsheathed his Buster Sword, "Good. Now let's go!"

The two ran back down the stairs where everyone is waiting. Cloud looked around the room making sure everyone has their weapons and are ready. "Alright let's go!" Cloud ordered. Everyone ran out of the bar.

"Where is she?" Tifa asked looking around the town. Suddenly a familiar gunshot is heard from the Death Penalty. Without answering the question, everyone sprinted down towards the beach. 

Cloud took up the front leading the group towards the beach. Cloud froze in shock at the stairs when he saw what awaits him at the beach. Yuffie is hiding behind Vincent, who is firing his Death Penalty at his foe. The shots are in vain though because each bullet is deflected away before it could hit its target. Tifa gasped, "Sephiroth!" 

Everyone soon got over their shock and fear and ran down to help Vincent and Yuffie. Cloud stood in front of everyone holding out his Ultimate Sword, "Sephiroth!" Cloud hissed in anger. Sephiroth made no reply instead, he swung his mighty Masamune at Cloud. 

Cloud managed to block the attack with his sword, the force of Sephiroth's attack managed to force him back a few feet. Barret and Vincent fired their guns at Sephiroth. Sephiroth extended out his left hand, a barrier blocked the shots from hitting him. Energy began gathering in Sephiroth's left hand, it kept gathering, glowing brighter and brighter. 

Cloud didn't want to wait to see what Sephiroth is planning so he charged forth, Zack followed close behind him. Both let out a battle yell and leaped into the air swinging their swords. Suddenly the energy Sephiroth gathered exploded from his body blasting the entire group back. 

Cloud spit out the sand in his mouth, "Dammit." He looked up. Sephiroth stood there gazing down at all of them as if they are insects compared to him. Cloud stood back up ready to attack. 

Surprisingly, Tifa is the first to attack again. She charged at him, swung her fists, and tried kicking. Sephiroth dodged gracefully. Tifa grew angry as all her attacks failed. Tifa drew her fist back and with all her might threw a punched at Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth ducked out of the way, swung around and kicked her in the rips, sending her back with the rest of the group.

"You alright?" Cloud asked turning towards Tifa. Tifa groaned in response and nodded her head. 

"HIYAA!!" Zack swung his sword at Sephiroth. Sephiroth brought the Masamune up and blocked the attack, countering with his own. Zack saw the counter and jumped out of the way. Zack jumped back into the fight almost immediately swinging the Buster Sword. Sephiroth showed no trouble in blocking Zack's attacks. 

Zack jumped back out of breath from all the fighting. Sephiroth seeing his opponent becoming tired took to his advantage and started swinging back. Zack concentrated as much as he could to block the attacks. Sephiroth's movements are so much faster. Sephiroth spun in a circle and swung the Masamune at Zack's feet. Zack quickly brought it done and met the attack. Sephiroth quickly turned and got behind Zack and elbowed him in the head sending him near the shore.

Cloud jumped in front of Sephiroth the moment he hit Zack and swung the Ultimate Sword in all different directions hoping to get a hit in. Cloud swung down hard and Sephiroth brought the Masamune up and blocked the attack. The swords connected and held together. Cloud tried pushing Sephiroth back as Sephiroth did the same to him.

Vincent kept hit Death Penalty aimed at Sephiroth's head waiting for a clear shot to take. He closed one eye and waited as Cloud and Sephiroth clashed swords. Finally, with all the waiting he received the opening he had been waiting for. Cloud and Sephiroth locked swords and both are trying to push each other back with their own strength. There isn't a better shot then this one, Vincent pulled the trigger.

Cloud locked his eyes into Sephiroth's emotionless ones. Looking into his eyes it seemed like Sephiroth didn't really see anything before him. He just held that impenetrable gaze. _BANG!_ Sephiroth twisted his sword and thrust it upward tossing Cloud to the ground and the Ultimate Sword away. Sephiroth quickly turned and slashed the shot that's fired at him. 

Sephiroth turned back to Cloud and raised his sword ready to drive it down. Cloud could do nothing but watch in horror. 'Kill Him!' Vain spoke within Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth brought his sword down ready to impale Cloud through the chest. Cloud closed his eyes in horror. "CLOUD!" Tifa and Yuffie screamed in horror. 

Cloud waited for the final blow excepting defeat. Although he never felt the Masamune slash through him. Cloud slowly opened his eyes and paled, the tip of the Masamune is mere centimeters away from his chest. Cloud looked up into Sephiroth's eyes and blinked in confusion. 

Sephiroth seemed frozen in place, his once emotionless eyes, now hold the smallest bit of recognition. Sephiroth looked down at the frighten man, "Cloud." He spoke recognizing him. He drew back and clutched his head in pain. 'Kill Him! Kill Him!' Vain ordered in his head. Cloud took the chance to get away from Sephiroth, he picked up the Ultimate Sword and went back to his friend's sides.

'Kill Him! You Follow Me Now. Do As Your Master Demands. Kill Him.' Vain continued to repeat in Sephiroth's mind. Sephiroth clutched his temples with his left hand and swung the at the invisible enemy with the Masamune in his right. 

AVALANCHE watched the whole display in confusion, "What's happening to him?" Tifa asked. 

Vincent watched the whole display in wonder. He understood what's happening. Sephiroth would stop his attack for one reason and one reason only, "Vain is losing control of Sephiroth. Sephiroth's will is stronger then he thought." He explained.

'Kill Him! Kill! Kill!' Sephiroth growled in anger, 'GET OUT OF MY MIND!' Sephiroth yelled successfully pushing Vain back. Sephiroth stood still as he felt his mind free from Vain. He lowered his left hand from his temples and looked around the area. The group AVALANCHE stood still watching his every move. Sephiroth quickly turned and fled from everyone.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud held out his hand. 'He's running away?' Sephiroth disappeared from everyone. 

Barret snorted, "This is just great. Now we got Sephiroth ta deal wit too!" He threw his arms in the air in anger before walking away from the beach.

"……" Vincent left without a word. It seems they will have another enemy to face in time. He just hoped they could defeat him again.

"Zack you alright?" Tifa crouched down beside Zack, who's head in currently stuck in the sand. Tifa grabbed hold of his spiky black hair and pulled him up. Zack gave her a goofy little grin. Tifa rolled her eyes at him, "Come on you idiot." Tifa threw one of Zack's arms over her shoulder and helped him walk.

"Wait for me!" Yuffie hurried to catch up with Tifa and Zack.

Cloud stood gazing off where Sephiroth ran off. 'What will you do now Sephiroth? Will you again try and control the future of others?' Cloud knew he didn't see the last of the man he once looked up to. He turned away and headed off to join the others.

Well there y'all have it. I know what y'all are thinking. Why? Why bring back Sephiroth it's so old. Yes I agree with it BUT I have a special plan for Sephiroth. And y'all probably thinking, well since he brought Sephiroth back he's probably going to bring back Aries. WRONG. You see Vain chooses who he wants brought back, and since he wants to raise an army he'll only bring back the most powerful of warriors. And let's face it. Aries is not a Warrior. Oh and just for the record, I hate Aries!. Well that felt good to say. Anyway TTNC REVIEW Y'all!


	16. Vincent And Chaos vs Zombie Army

YEEHAW! I got myself passed fifty reviews. Wow you don't know how happy I am that y'all are reviewing this fic. I can tell that lots of folks out there enjoyed my last chapter! Hmm... I can see someone out there really hates Sephiroth too, lol. Well I can understand hating Sephiroth, I mean, I don't like him that much too. 

Oh yea, someone mentioned I made AVALANCHE seem weaker then they were in the game. Well here's my excuse for that. For two years the planet has been in peace. Everyone thought that the fighting was over so there wasn't a need to train. In times of peace, people grow soft. Well is that a good enough excuse? I hope so.

Well anyway, without any more stalling whatsoever I now give you the next chapter. Uh 16? yea I now give you Chapter Sixteen!OOPS Can't forget about the little annoying message.

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7. (Man that thing is annoying. LOL I forgot about it a couple of times I think)

__

Chapter 16- Vincent And Chaos vs. Zombie Army

Vain cursed. Cloud was as good as his, but he lost control of Sephiroth. It annoyed him really, not only did he lose control of Sephiroth, he had no idea where Sephiroth ran off to. 'No matter. Sephiroth is of no threat to me.' Vain thought smirking. 

Vain stood up from the ground and looked around the North Crater. Vain knows exactly what he'll do next. Two years ago, Sephiroth clones gathered up for the reunion in North Crater. Sephiroth clones aren't really clones though, they are just members of Soldier who submitted to the Jenova cells in their bodies. 

Vain laughed wickedly, "I'll have a whole army of Soldier to follow MY command." Vain headed towards the spot where Sephiroth killed the Soldiers from two years ago. If Sephiroth can't be controlled, he'll go for the next best thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT! That F&^*%#$$ maniac is back!?" Cid shouted across the bar. Cid has arrived back to the others twenty minutes after the attack. Barret, Tifa, and Yuffie, had just informed him about Sephiroth's return. And let's just say the pilot isn't taking it too lightly. 

"Cid, it's alright. We've beat him before remember?" Tifa, always being the one to try to calm everyone down during their journey, is trying to do just that for the grumpy pilot. 

Cid grunted and crossed his arms, "That was just dumb f&^%#$%^ luck!" he shot back. Which is true in some ways when you thought about it. It was just plain luck back then when they fought the One-Winged angel version of Sephiroth. Sephiroth had cast the most powerful magic any of them seen, the Super Nova. It had literally wiped out AVALANCHE. It was luck that, Chaos, after possessing Vincent, had managed to avoid the attack and land the final blow for their victory.

Tifa just ignored his comment, "Where's Red?" Tifa asked, realizing that the fiery beast hadn't arrived with Cid.

Cid lit up a cigarette, the only thing that can calm his nerves is a refreshing nicotine stick, "Said to leave him there. Has lots of his damn rotting books to go through." Cid said while relaxing in a stool. 

Cid looked about the bar noticing two others not present, "Where the hell is spike one and spike two?" 

Tifa shrugged her shoulders and turned towards Yuffie. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head as well. Barret just grunted a response. Cid rolled his eyes, "Well that's just F^%$#@! great!" He said sarcastically.

At that moment the door burst opened revealing two sweaty and dirty men. Each wearing a proud smile. Everyone eyed Cloud and Zack weirdly, not knowing what to say. "Wadda hell yo two do? Roll round in the dirt?" Barret asked. Yuffie and Tifa just giggled a bit at the sight of them.

Cloud and Zack each gave the group a cheesy grin, "Yea! And man might I add, never mess with Cloud when he's showing off his moves!" Zack commented. Cloud slapped himself in the forehead and knew everyone would take that the wrong way.

Cloud looked up at everyone, Tifa and Yuffie are both a bit pale, Cid is choking on his cigarette, and Barret had no idea what is going on. "CLOUD!" Tifa and Yuffie yelled in union, both trying to prevent themselves from cracking up.

Cloud immediately defended himself, "NO! Not THAT! We were training!" Cloud said desperately trying to make them understand. Tifa and Yuffie started cracking up and did Zack. It finally dawned on Cloud that they were joking. He shook his head and walked to the front of the bar.

Cloud cleared his throat, "Alright, now-"

"Hey!" Yuffie cut Cloud off. Everyone turned to the ninja. Yuffie quickly scanned the room, "Where's Vinnie?" She asked getting out of a stool. Everyone blinked in confusion as they realized they never even noticed he isn't in the room. 

~~~~~~~~

__

'They're coming' Chaos warned Vincent. After the earlier attack, Vincent had left Coasta Del Solo, deciding to patrol the area for any other attacks coming their way. Vincent had only been out of the town for ten minutes before Chaos had warned him something is on its way. Now Vincent too could sense something heading to Coasta Del Solo, its just beyond the river to the north, where the dessert lies. 

Vincent headed in the direction of the dessert. _'Aren't you going to get your little friends?' _Chaos asked a bit jokingly. Vincent remained quiet and headed towards the dessert. The wind blows his hair and cape behind him as he walks off to a most certain battle ground. 

It took only a half an hour but Vincent climbed over the top of the mountain and looked down towards the dessert. His crimson eyes scanning the dessert for the presence he felt. With his enhanced vision Vincent spotted what he is looking for. More then fifty men stand in the dessert holding swords. 

They are marching in a slow steady pace towards Coasta Del Solo. Vincent's eyes widen a little bit as he realized who they were. 'They're dead Soldiers' Vincent spoke to Chaos. 'So Vain has started a small army, no doubt to be used just to kill us.' Vincent headed down the mountain towards the army of Soldier.

'They're different then Sephiroth.' Vincent realized as he noticed how slow they moved. Also the fact the Sephiroth didn't look like a rotting corpse, he looked like he is alive. The Soldiers ahead looked like a decaying bodies. Vincent unconsciously remembered an old book he once read called Night of the Living Dead. Now he wonders where the author got the idea for it. 

__

'You're not going to fight that whole army are you?' Chaos asked not even bothering to hide his surprise. Vincent took out his Death Penalty answering his question. Chaos snorted, _'You are more of a fool then I thought'_

'I have no choice. It is too late for me to ask for help of my comrades. I must not let these zombie soldiers get to town.' Vincent aimed his Death Penalty, and fired at one of the zombies. The bullet hit its mark, right in the head of the man. However, all the shot did was make a hole in the head of the zombie, the zombie kept on walking towards its destination.

'.....' Vincent fired again and came up with the same results. _'They are already dead.' _Chaos advised. Vincent now understood. Since they are already dead then they can't be killed. He would have to find another way to stop them. Vincent crouched down and thought, the zombies are still a good twenty yards away so he had time to plan a strategy.

Could he use magic? No, nothing he had could kill them. After all, he doesn't carry much materia with him. Vincent rubbed his temples in annoyance, 'There has to be a weak point in those creatures.' Vincent thought to himself. Vincent looked back over to the zombie army to see their progress, 'I'll just have to find their weak point while I'm fighting.' Vincent charged forth towards the zombies.

The zombies seemed to take notice of Vincent's presence as he charged at them because all of them turned towards him and slowly headed towards him. Each zombie moaned and groaned with each passing step. 

The Zombie Vincent headed for slashed its sword as Vincent came within range. Vincent easily dodged to the side and shot the zombie point blank in the head. The zombie seemed stunned for a moment but attacked again. Vincent dodged back a few feet and put the Death Penalty away, he exchanged it for a much quicker attack ratio weapon, his trusty handgun Quicksilver.

Vincent kept stepping back keeping his distance as he fired all six bullets from the Quicksilver into the zombie he shot before. He shot the zombie in the head, heart, stomach, chest, throat, and shoulders. Nothing seemed to hurt the zombies. Vincent stopped and reloaded his gun as the zombies advanced forth. 

A zombie reached Vincent and swung its sword down at Vincent's head. Vincent reacted quickly and caught the sword with his golden claw. Vincent stood still and eyed the zombie, as other ones gathered around Vincent. Vincent glanced to his left, then to his right, then back at the zombie in front of him. Vincent narrowed his eyes as he put his Quicksilver away. 

Moving quickly Vincent snatched the zombies left arm with his human arm. With all his might he spun the zombie around and threw him into the other ones, knocking them to the ground. Vincent jumped over the fallen zombies so he no longer is surrounded by them. Vincent turned back around and faced the zombies as they walked towards him.

'If my bullets won't work.' Vincent began unclasping his cape. 'Then I'll just rely on my own strength' The cape dropped to the ground with a dull thump. Vincent cracked his neck then got down into a defensive position. He just hoped he still remembers his training as a Turk. 

Vincent charged forth a single zombie, he jumped into the air and kicked the zombie in the face, pushing it back into the others. A zombie from his side moaned and swung its sword at Vincent. Vincent jumped to the side then countered with an attack of his own, kneeing the zombie in the stomach. 

A zombie behind Vincent and one to the side of him both swung their swords at him. Vincent jumped into the air and the two zombies stabbed each other. Vincent landed to the side of the two zombies and grabbed each of their heads and smashed them together. There's a dull thump as the two zombie heads burst. What little blood the two zombies had in their heads where now on Vincent's hands. 

The two zombies fell to the ground unmoving. Vincent blinked and realized he killed them or whatever you do to a zombie, 'Destroy the head to stop the zombies.' Vincent thought to himself. Vincent grunted in pain as his back is cut from a sword. Vincent quickly turned around at the zombie that struck him, he reached out with his claw and grabbed the zombie's head. Vincent squeezed the zombie's head with his claw. The zombie dropped to the ground as Vincent crushed it's head.

Vincent ducked from an attack from the side and grabbed a sword that's laying on the ground. The zombie attack again, but Vincent caught it's sword with his claw. While holding the zombie by the sword Vincent used his sword and cut a zombie's head off that's behind him. Then he turned back around to the captured zombie and slashed it's head off as well. The head flew through the air and the body dropped to the ground, blood gushing out from it's neck.

'This is futile.' Vincent told himself as he slashed another zombie, 'They keep appearing.'

__

'Release me, and I'll have some fun with them.' Chaos said from within Vincent's mind. Chaos cackled, _'I could use the entertainment.'_

Vincent thought it over and decided that releasing Chaos could be the best thing to do. He slashed one more zombie's head off and ran from the group of zombies so he can transform. Vincent looked over his shoulder, 'This should be far enough.' 

Vincent grabbed his forehead in pain as he felt his skull morphing into that of Chaos'. He crouched down to the ground as two large bat-like wings burst from his back. He could feel his muscles growing and his skin burning. His long black hair disappeared, and in place, two horns shot out of his forehead. His arm and golden claw transformed into long deadly black claws. Thus, the transformation completed and Chaos is released.

Zombies surround the new enemy ready to attack. Chaos cackled and stood up, standing at least a foot and a half taller then the rest of the zombies. With out waiting for the zombies to make the first move Chaos slashed at the zombies with his deadly claws. The zombies around Chaos drop to the ground as he takes to the air.

His claws dripping blood, and eyes filled with delight Chaos takes off to the next group of zombies. He lands on the ground about three yards away from a group of six zombies. Chaos bared his fangs, _'Off to hell with you all.' _SATAN SLAM! The ground underneath the zombies arched up and formed Chaos head underneath them.

The head opened its mouth and demon souls rushed out swarming around the zombies. The zombie's heads shake violently and swell. Then the heads blow up, blood flying in all directions. Chaos cackled and took to the air again.

Chaos flew low to the ground and flies around the zombies slashing their heads off with his claws as he passes by them. Chaos grabbed a zombie and flew higher into the air. He grabbed the zombie by both arms and pulled. The right arm of the zombie ripped off. Chaos dropped the right arm to the ground and dug his claw into the zombie's stomach. He rips out the decaying intestines and digs further up. Chaos smirks evilly and drives his claw up, the top of his claw rips through the zombies skull. Chaos threw the zombie back down to the ground.

Chaos scans the area for any other zombies and spots the last remaining one fifty feet away. Chaos flies towards it. The zombie swings it's sword at Chaos, the sword shatters on Chaos strong hide. Chaos cackles and with a quick flick of his wrist, the zombie's head flies clean off.

Chaos looked around the are, seeing no other zombies, Chaos let Vincent take over. Vincent crouch to the ground panting, he looked around noticing all the destroyed zombies. The faintest of a smirk played across Vincent's lips, 'What took you so long Chaos? They too much for a demon like you?' 

Chaos snorted, _'I was merely toying with them.' _

Vincent's face turned back into the expressionless mask it was before as he headed towards his discarded cape. Vincent clasped the cape back on and turned to the battlefield, 'More will come. Next time, it may not be as easy.' Vincent headed back towards the town.

Vain slammed his fist into the ground, "Damn you Valentine! I should of known those third Class Soldiers weren't enough." Vain released a breath and ran his right hand through his hair in thought. He need to find a way to get passed the enigma Valentine. 'Who can help me with Valentine?' Vain thought, 'Who does Vincent fear most in this world? Or perhaps one who is already dead.' A sinister grin spread across Vain's lips, "Of Coarse!" Vain laughed as he found the perfect candidate to take care of Vincent Valentine.

Uh-Oh Vincent pissed off Vain. Now who is Vain planning on using to take care of Vincent? I bet you will NEVER EVER guess who. Hehehehe. But try guessing anyway, it's fun! Let's see how well you think like me! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if you aren't a Vincent fan. But someone requested Chaos to fight more so.... There you have it! I hope I made that person happy! 

Dear Readers,

Updating will be slowed down a bit due to the fact that I have quarterly exams coming up, reports to do, and finally baseball season begins Friday and I'll be having a baseball game almost every day. The only free day I'll be having for a while is Sunday. So I'm sorry ahead of time if updating is slower. I'll try working on chapters every night but I don't have lots of time, so the latest another chapter will be up is Sunday. Again I'm sorry

TTNC,

Zack 

P.S.- Review everyone!


	17. Paying The Price

Howdy y'all! Well I see that the last chapter wasn't much of a hit. But no worries this next one will be a woozy. Luckily for y'all and myself, baseball is cancelled today so I get to spend the whole night typing up a new chapter =0). Well anyway, let's recap shall we? Vain has began raising the dead, first he brought Sephiroth back, then an army of Soldiers that Vincent and Chaos managed to kill. Now he's planning on bringing back someone else to help him with his Valentine problem. Will he succeed? Or will the group find him before he can began? Let's begin shall we?

Disclaimer- I am now the proud owner of four fanfics, two of them based on Final Fantasy 7, which is sadly to say, not mine.

__

Chapter 17- Paying The Price

"How many were there?" Cloud asked in disbelief. Vincent had arrived at the Final Paradise and reported about the army he had faced in the dessert. He explained that they looked like the men from two years ago that Sephiroth sacrificed for the reunion.

"At least fifty." Vincent answered monotone as always. He could understand their surprise but did they have to have him repeat what he has already said.

Yuffie starred at Vincent with a bit of admiration in her misty gray eyes. 'Wow, Vinnie's so strong, brave, mysterious and he's so..' Yuffie's nose crinkled up as she got a whiff of air, she almost gagged, 'And he smells like a dead corpse.' Yuffie took a few steps away from the cloaked man.

"Well that's bad. We know he can raise an entire army of people now." Zack commented. He tapped his foot on the ground as he thinks, "The question is, where is he?"

"North Crater." Vincent answered almost immediately. Zack and the others turned towards him wondering how he would know. Vincent fought the urge to roll his eyes at them, "Everyone that has been brought back from the dead have come from North Crater."

Cloud nodded his head in agreement, "Now why didn't we think of this when Sephiroth was brought back." He shook his head at his own stupidity. Cloud turned towards Cid. "Cid, you'll pilot the Highwind to Cosmos Canyon where we can pick Red up. Then we'll go to North Crater and fight Vain. It's time we finish this once and for all." Everyone stood up ready to go.

"Wait da minute." Everyone turned to Barret. Barret held a hand up as he thinks, "Wadda bout Sephiroth. Can't forget that bastard."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to do about him, "He hasn't done anything yet so we have no idea where he is. We'll just wait till he tries something then we'll finish him off too." Everyone found that reasonable considering they can't figure any better way to handle Sephiroth so they left. First stop, Cosmos Canyon. After that, their final battle will begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie paced around the airship. Miraculously she doesn't feel like she needs to toss her meals. Must be because she feels so nervous. She remembered Cloud telling her once that you won't feel sick when you are really nervous. She's nervous because they're headed towards North Crater. They had left Cosmos Canyon only five minutes ago and they have a half an hour before they will reach North Crater.

'This is it.' Yuffie kept repeating in her head. It filled her with confidence and fear. Fear that someone can get seriously injured. She doesn't want to see anyone injured again after what she saw happen to Cloud.

Yuffie stopped her pacing and sighed. She looked across the large room towards the stairs as she notices someone climbing up them. She immediately recognizes the person walking up to the deck as Cloud. Her legs seemed to start walking by themselves as she walks after Cloud. 

She climbs the steps silently not wanting to let him know she's coming up. She stops at the door of the deck. She slowly opens the door to the deck outside the Highwind. She spots Cloud at the far end of the deck, leaning against the railing, watching the land fly by underneath them. The wind blows ripples through his clothing and blows his spiky blonde hair to the side.

Yuffie took a hesitant step on deck and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and looked down at her feet. "Hey." Yuffie looked up at Cloud as he greeted her. He's still looking off to the passing mountains. A grin played on Cloud's face, "I'm surprised, you're not tossing up your insides." He said jokingly.

A faint pink crept up onto Yuffie's cheeks from embarrassment. "Yea well, I'm too nervous to feel sick." She retorted back as she headed towards him. She stopped next to him and grabbed hold of the railing as she gazed out into the passing landscapes. 

Cloud's grin dropped and his face became solemn, "Yea." He agreed quietly. Each remained silent, lost in their own thoughts about the upcoming battle. Each knew the fight isn't going to be easy. Each doesn't know what to expect when they reach the North Crater.

"Pretty ironic." Yuffie suddenly said. Cloud looked to his left to look at her. Yuffie gave a dry laugh, "We're fighting our super villain dude at the North Crater. Just like two years ago." Yuffie explained.

Cloud nodded once, "Yea ironic." He agreed turning his gaze back to the passing land.

"Cloud?" Cloud looked back towards Yuffie. His mako eyes locked with her misty gray ones. Yuffie turned her eyes off to the side, "Are you scared?" Cloud shrugged his shoulders not knowing if he felt scared or not. Nervous maybe, but not scared.

Cloud took his hands off the railing and turned his entire body towards Yuffie. "Are you?" Cloud asked. Yuffie hung her head and slowly nodded her head. Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Yuffie. Everything will be alright." Yuffie didn't reply. "Let's get back to the bridge. We'll be there in a few minutes." Cloud said walking passed her. Yuffie silently followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vain cursed silently. Just when he's about to leave to start his new scheme, the Highwind lands in North Crater. "They must know I'm here." Vain said aloud to himself. Vain thinks about the situation for a moment before a smirk plays across his face, "Well I guess I'll have to finish them off myself!" Vain chuckled silently as he walks towards the Highwind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud stood in front of his friends as they stand outside the Highwind, "Alright everyone. There's a lot of ground to cover. We'll split up but don't wonder too far from each other. When you find him contact the rest of us." Everyone nodded and began walking off in different directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red XII sniffed the ground as he silently walked around the large boulders. All his nose can pick up is mako and dirt, no scent of any other person or thing in there. He snapped his head up as he heard a rock fall. He quickly and silently walked around a boulder and looked behind it. All he sees is the cliff of the crater. He turns around and continues searching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tifa walked around nervously glancing in all different directions. She doesn't want to be attacked off guard. She looks up at a boulder and then starts climbing it. Her footing slipped a bit on the way up but she manages. She stands on top of the boulder and looks around from the higher altitude. She can see a few of her friends but not the man they're searching for. She starts climbing down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent kept his Death Penalty in his right hand as he slowly and silently walked at the side of a boulder. His metal boots not making even the faintest of sounds. His crimson eyes search for a single movement. That's all he needs is one movement from their enemy and he would spot him. Vincent stopped and slowly scanned the area.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud jumped off a ledge and landed on the rocky ground. He continued searching. He looked side to side hoping to spot Vain. He has a score to settle with him. _ARRGGHHH!!!!_ Cloud quickly turning around hearing a scream followed by some gunfire. Cloud wasted no time and sprinted towards the direction. 

His muscles tensed and his breathing quickened with nervousness. He soon got there. Everyone else is already there gathered in a circle. Red XII sat down his head bowed in respect. Tifa has her face covered with her hands sobbing. Yuffie stands next to her sniffling. Zack gathered Tifa in his arms to calm her. Cid stood off to the side cursing silently. 

Cloud took a couple of hesitant forward. He knew someone had just died. The gunfire must of been a last desperate attempt to save himself. Cloud walked in the circle and looked down at his fallen friend. Blood formed underneath him from the place on his chest his heart would be. Cloud clenched his fists, his shoulders shook from the anger he held back.

Tifa fell to her knees and cried, "You can't be dead." She yelled through her sobs. Tifa's shoulders shook as she cried, "What, what about Marlene?" Tifa looked at Barrets rugged face. "She'll never be the same without you. You can't be dead Barret!" She screamed in anger. Zack crouched down and hugged her form trying to will her pain away.

Vincent gave a silent prayer to his comrade, no, his friend. One of so little he has left in the world. He could already feel himself almost starting to transform. He fought Chaos back. There is no reason to release the beast within when Vain is still hiding in the shadows.

Cid reached for his pack of cigarettes. He held the pack in his right hand and flicked it so the butt of one cigarette came out of the package. He brought his hand closer to his mouth. He looked back down at Barret's fallen form. Cid smashed the pack of cigarettes in his hand and threw them to the ground.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Cid yelled out. Everyone glanced over to him. Cid grabbed hold of his Venus Gospel, "YOU ASSHOLE! COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Cid yelled out into the crater. Cid looked around, "WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL F*^(#%^# KILL YOUR SORRY ASS! YOUR NOTHING BUT A F(^*&$#%$ PIECE OF SH- ugh."

"CID!" Most of the group cried in horror. Cid blinked once and looked down as blood started running from his mouth. The bloody end of a sword is coming out of his chest. Vain, who stood behind him, smirked, his eyes glinted insanely as he pulled the sword out slowly. The pilot dropped to the ground, a pool of blood quickly forming from underneath him. Vain laughed wickedly, a sword in each hand.

"Yooouuuu BASTARD!" Cloud launched himself at Vain, quickly bringing the Ultimate Sword slashing down as he jumps into the air. Vain crossed his swords and blocked the attack and kicked Cloud in the gut sending him back.

"HIYA!" Zack immediately jumped into action swing the Buster Sword rapidly trying to break through Vain's defenses. Vain blocked the strike aimed at his feet then brought both swords over his head and swung. Zack quickly brought the Buster Sword up to block the attack. He succeeded but the force of the attack sent him falling back. 

Zack flew back and as his body hit the ground Vincent fired a shot from his Death Penalty. The bullet went soaring through air. Vain quickly dodged it letting the bullet whiz passed him. "Ultima!" Tifa shouted before a massive explosion blew up around Vain. Vain remained unhurt and charged at Tifa.

Yuffie quickly jumped out in front of Tifa and threw her Conformer at Vain. Vain slid to a halt as the Conformer comes screaming through the air right at him. Vain smirks and quickly swings the sword in his right hand. The Conformer connects with the sword and as an effect, gets split in half. "Dammit!" Yuffie cursed. 

Vain gave a wicked laugh and threw the sword in his left hand towards Yuffie. Yuffie's eyes widen in surprise and on pure instinct she jumps out of the way. The sword continued forth and Tifa, who stood behind Yuffie, isn't as lucky. The sword impales Tifa in her ribs. "TIFA!" Yuffie screams and runs to help her.

Cloud quickly gets up and charges forth at Vain once again, "You'll pay for my friends!" Cloud yelled as he swings the Ultimate Sword. In Clouds blind rage, the attacks are sloppy and random. Vain taunts him and easily blocks the attacks.

Vincent couldn't take in anymore. The fury in his is too great for him to control any longer. He let's go and Chaos takes control. The transformation quickly takes place and the demon looks out into the battle seeing a familiar enemy. Chaos bares his fangs and glides forward.

Vain spun his wrist and knocked Cloud's Ultimate Sword out of his hands. Vain's eyes widen in excitement as he swings his sword at Cloud's mid-section. Cloud quickly dies off to the side to gather the Ultimate Sword. Vain looked at Cloud and laughed only to be sent flying into a boulder by the powerful fist of Chaos. Cloud stand down knowing full well not to get in the way of the demon. He walked over to Zack to wait for an opportunity.

Vain stood giving his head a quick shake to get rid of the dizziness. Vain rubbed the cheek that the demon had struck, "Well now, if it isn't the King of Demons. Haven't you learned from out last encounter?" Vain asked amusedly.

Chaos snorted and flew forth, he flexed his claws as he advances on Vain. Chaos swings his sharp deadly claws at Vain, Vain blocks them with his sword, but is slightly surprised to see the sword not cutting the claws. Chaos floated above Vain as he struck with his claws continuously. Vain blocked his strikes with a bit of difficulty.

Chaos brought back one arm and tried driving into Vain. Vain saw the attack coming so he jumped out of the way and does a one-eighty turn and cuts Chaos' arm off with his sword. Chaos howls in pain and flies back away from Vain, his left arm holding onto what's left of his right arm. 

Vain laughs triumphantly at the one armed demon. Chaos closes his eyes and growls. Vain paused and looked up at Chaos. Chaos' eyes snapped open, the usually dull red turned into a brighter one. Chaos opened his mouth and blew out a red mist, it surrounds his body then circles around the right arm. The mist morphs onto the slashed limb and forms a new arm.

Vain nodded his head as he rubs his chin, "Now THAT is an interesting trick." He says a bit impressed. Chaos immediately flies down, instead of slashing with his claws he picks Vain up off the ground and throws him. Vain skidded across the rocky ground a couple of meters. "Why you little" Vain stood up and turned around only to be met with Chaos' claws. Chaos slashes Vain in the chest and across the face leaving five deep claw marks. Then he picks Vain up off the ground and throws him again.

Vain caught himself before he hit the ground and began gathering energy. Chaos charged at Vain. Vain smirked, "Let's see if you remember this, HOLY'S BEAM!" His arms outstretched in front him crossed at the end as he released powerful energy beam from within him. 

Chaos' eyes widened a bit remembering the attack. He immediately stopped in mid air and crossed his arms over to protect his face as his large bat like wings wrapped around him. The blast hit him and still pushed him back. The attack passed and Chaos came out of his guarded state. 

"HOLY'S BEAM!" Another beam of energy came straight at Chaos. This time Chaos isn't able to guard himself and he gets hit with all its might. Chaos roars in pain as the blast sending him flying to the ground. Chaos hits the ground hard and remains motionless.

Vain panted heavily. Perhaps attacking them all at once wasn't the smartest way to go about taking care of them. But he had almost all of them defeated, all he needed to do is take care of the Wutianease girl. Vain began walking in the direction where Yuffie kneeled beside Tifa. Vain smirked, soon all his troubles would be over.

Suddenly Cloud and Zack jumped out in front of him both posed to attack. Vain let out a frustrated breath, 'They'll never learn that their attempts are futile.' Cloud smirked at Vain in a knowing way, Zack's smirks matching Clouds. Vain narrowed his eyes at them both.

Cloud launched himself at Vain like last time he made one swing with the Ultimate Sword, which Vain easily blocked, then jumped out of the way. Zack followed up the attack with the same results. Vain started laughing pitying them, "You can never win against me. Give up." 

Cloud and Zack both jumped away in front of Vain. Vain stopped laughing as he noticed both their eyes a fiery orange. Cloud and Zack's smirks widened, "We'll beat you with our new attack." Cloud commented. Orange and red light surrounds both of them. Vain clutches his sword tighter ready for whatever they have planned.

"COMBINED OMNISLASH" They yelled in union. Both charged forth with amazing speed swiftly striking blows at Vain. Theirs swords glowed white as energy gathers within them. They both attacked Vain at least twenty times their strength stronger then usual. Then Zack jumped into the fatigued Vain, the white energy in his sword gathering to the tip. Zack swing hard sending Vain flying up. Cloud quickly jumps into the air and elbows him in the back sending him to the ground.

Cloud looks as though he floats in the air as he raises his sword above his head, his sword glowing even brighter before, "FINAL BLAST!" Cloud yells out before swinging his sword down releasing all the energy from the sword flying at Vain.

Vain stood and looked up. His eyes widen in fear as the massive white energy blast comes flying down at him. The light the energy gives off reflects off his eyes as it advances. Then the energy hits exploding around him. He lets out a scream of pain as dust and dirt create a cloud around him.

Cloud lands on the ground and falls to his knees exhausted. His muscles tense as he waits for the cloud of dust to clear. Zack sluggishly walks over to his friend and stands by his side. The dust clears to reveal nothing but a crater in the ground smoking from the heat of the energy. Cloud sighs, "It's over." 

Cloud looks over his shoulder to see Vincent getting off the ground. He looked over at Cloud and gave a nod which Cloud returned. Cloud's eyes widen as a thought strikes him, "Tifa!" Both him and Zack run back towards Yuffie.

Cloud breathed heavily as he looked down at Tifa. He turns to Yuffie, "Is she..." He's unable to finish for fear of the answer.

"I think she'll make it." Yuffie said. Zack and Cloud sigh. "The sword hadn't hit any major organs. I was able to pull the sword out and stop the bleeding with some Cure materia." Yuffie explained.

Cloud nodded his head and looked at the fallen Barret and Cid. Both his comrades, both his friends, both part of his family. Cloud shook with anger. Someone places a hand on his shoulder and Cloud looks over to Vincent. 

Vincent rose his head up and closed his eyes, "The price for victory." He said before heading towards Barret's form. He picked up Barret and headed towards the Highwind. Cloud took his example and hurried to pick up Cid. The two of them deserved a proper burial. Zack looked down at Tifa for a moment before carefully picking her up off the ground. Yuffie ran over to help Cloud carry Cid.

They needed to call Barret and Cid's family and friends to inform them of their deaths. That challenge may seem harder then facing their enemy.

Sniff Sniff. Poor Barret and Cid. I'm sorry for all their fans out there. I don't hate them really. It's just happened while typing so forgive me. I hope y'all don't hate me for it but I thought it would give the story a nice twist. Well I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter more then my last. I'm sure it's better then the last one. It looks like they've finally defeated Vain. But what of Sephiroth? Will he ever show up again? Will he cause trouble. Have the remaining members of AVALANCHE already forgotten about him? Find out what happens next time. TTNC. Review please.

__


	18. Fairwell To Friends And The Promise

Howdy y'all! How the hell are ya? Well I'm great! We just had our first baseball game today! Boy was it fun! We lost 10-1 lol. But these guys are nuts about baseball, we live in new jersey ok, we've been having snow and rain that cancels practices and shit. The team we played today goes down to Florida for two weeks. They don't have two hour practices either. They practice in the morning then have a game in the afternoon then have another practice at night. Hello! this is high school ball not MLB. (Damn rich people) So I think we did pretty well considered we only have had about seven practices out on the fields, since all the snow and rain screws us over.

Well anyway! it's now 9:05 P.M. if I start the chapter now I might have it down tonight and be able to post it. If I don't it will be up tomorrow which is Sunday. (I promised a chapter for Sunday even though I got one up sooner) Aren't I the greatest! Anyway I'm not going to even tell ya what's happening in this chapter you'll just have to read and find out. Well then let's get started shall we?

__

Chapter 18-Fairwell To Friends And The Promise

The group walked onto the Highwind with heavy hearts. Although they've managed to defeat they're enemy it was at a great cost. Cid and Barret, they were great friends and great warriors. Each had always fought in what they've believed in. Each were brave, strong, dependable, and each were usually the badmouths of the group. Never again will the group smell the nicotine from the pilot's cigarettes. Never again will they hear the cussing of Barret and the love he showed for his adoptive daughter Marlene.

The group placed the bodies of their dear friends in the sickbay, covering them with blankets. Then they walked towards the bridge in silent mourning. Cloud walked onto the bridge where the three 'flunkies' as Cid called them waited for orders from their captain. Cloud looked up to the pilot, "Get us out of here." Cloud ordered.

"Where Cap-" The pilot asked only to have Cloud cut him off with a raised hand. Cloud hung his head, that's all that's needed for the pilot to understand. He turned around silently and started the Highwind. His 'instructor' is no longer with them. Cloud turned around and headed out of the bridge to go to the deck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zack placed the wounded Tifa down on a bed in the sickbay. She's had become unconscious from the blood lose she has suffered. Yuffie a cover over Tifa and gave one last glance at her before leaving the room. Zack kneeled down on the side of Tifa's bed and held one of her hands with his. He brushed the strands of hair off of her face and gazed at her relaxed face. 

Zack sighed and gave Tifa's hand one last squeezed before standing up and heading out of the sickbay. He placed the Buster Sword against the wall before heading out. He needed time to himself after what has happened, and he's sure that everyone else needed the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent stands in his usual spot in the bridge. His crimson eyes more sorrow looking then usual. Vincent closes his eyes in thought, 'Lucrecia, I'm sorry. I failed them just as I have failed you.'

Vincent felt Chaos shift in his mind as he listens to Vincent's thoughts, _'You need to move on human, your constant mourning is becoming irritating.' _Chaos commented in annoyance 

'I thank-you for protecting my comrades Chaos.' Vincent said. 

Chaos snorted at the assumption that 'he' Chaos, the ruthless demon, was protecting the humans, _'I was merely settling the score.'_ Chaos informed him. 

The faintest of a smile spread across Vincent's face. Chaos will be Chaos. The smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared, 'Perhaps now they can live their lives in peace.' Vincent commented more to himself rather than Chaos. 'Then again, Sephiroth is still out there.' Vincent reminded himself. Chaos remained silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Back at the Battlefield~

The ruble in the crater Cloud had created from his blast from the Ultimate Sword began to shake and move. Suddenly, a bloody hand burst from beneath the ground. It gripped at the air a few times before the whole person burst from the ground. Vain came out of the ground with dirt and blood covering him. Vain grips his chest as he breathes heavily.

(A/N- You didn't think I'd kill off someone who can make zombies now did you?)

Vain clenched his shirt with his fist, "Damn you Strife." Actually Cloud really isn't the person he's angry with. It's Chaos he despises more. If Chaos hadn't worn him out he would of been able to block that attack Cloud and his body inflicted on him. 

Vain stood up as the Highwind took off into the sky. Vain narrowed his coal black eyes, "I will get every last one of them." Vain turned around and started walking over to his own means of transportation he had hidden. "But first, I shall need to get some help." 

Vain chuckled inwardly as he thought of the upcoming events he has planned. He knew exactly WHO he's going to bring back, one of them he really doesn't want to but AVALANCHE really hadn't left him with much choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Cosmos Canyon- Three Days Later~

The group decided to bury their friends at Cosmos Canyon. Cosmos Canyon is the only place they could think of where to bury them to honor them. Cosmos Canyon is the place where the planet is most respected. The place is always guarded by it's guardians. It seemed the perfect spot for the planets saviors to be buried.

Everyone AVALANCHE knows showed up to Cid and Barret's funeral. Aerith's mother and Marlene, the people of Corel, Shera and the rest of Rocket Town, and even the Turks came to pay their respects to the fallen warriors. The ceremony only lasted about an hour, everyone gave a tearful farewell to their loved ones. Everyone left the gravesite and headed to the Eternal Candle, in the middle of Cosmos Canyon, to watch the canyon's guardians perform a ritual for the departed.

Cloud stayed in the back gazing into the dancing flames of the Eternal Candle. The fire gives off a soft orange glow to the surrounding area as the guardians do their ritual. Cloud glanced across the crowd at Zack and Tifa. Tifa, had been healed up and became strong again. The grief inside of her for her fallen friends really changed her a bit. She remains so silent now, probably still in shock.

Cloud glanced in the front of the crowd where the fiery lioness Red XII sat watching the guardians of the Canyon. He had provided a few respectable words for the funeral and gave a few words of wisdom to their loved ones. The sorrow in Red XII's eyes is as clear as day. 

Cloud turned his head a bit to the left to look at the ninja girl. Unlike the others, Yuffie's misty gray eyes held deep fiery anger in them. Yuffie remained strong throughout the whole incident. Cloud admired that in Yuffie. She can be annoying and bratty at times but underneath it all is a strong caring woman.

Yuffie has certainly changed over the last two years, Cloud realized while watching her. She has become stronger and more mature. She still confused the hell out of Cloud though. He didn't know what to think of her, one minute he would think she's the most amazing woman, and then a moment later he'll just be annoyed with her. 

Cloud doesn't see Vincent anywhere, although he didn't really expect to. Vincent has always been uncomfortable in large crowds because of the looks he would receive from the people. Cloud figured Vincent is off in the shadows somewhere watching the ceremony.

"WE'RE IN TROUBLE!!" The ritual stopped as everyone turned around at the sound of the voice. Cloud turned around to see the pilot of the Highwind running right towards him. His face mixed with shock and fear. 

Cloud ran to meet up with the pilot, "What the matter?" Cloud asked the frightened pilot as the rest of the remaining group met up. The crowd of people remained silent listening to the conversation.

"We were just flying the Highwind around sir." The pilot started. Cloud nodded his head telling him to go on. The pilot continued as his body shakes with fear, "And something showed up on the radar." 

"What showed up?" Yuffie asked her nervousness clear in her voice.

"A large zombie army! An estimated two-hundred." The pilot exclaimed farsightedly. The people around began to comment amongst themselves.

"How's that possible? Didn't we take care of Vain?" Tifa asked surprised.

"He survived." Vincent replied calmly. The group cursed to themselves. They should of made sure that Vain was finished off.

"What are we going to do?" Red XII asked Cloud. The group turned to Cloud to await his orders, "We cannot face an army of that size ourselves." Red XII informed him.

Cloud racked up any possible solution to this problem. He only has limited time to come up with an answer before Vain and his army arrive and battle them. Cloud looked around at the crowd of people that had come to the funeral. Cloud walked past his comrades towards the crowd.

Cloud held up his arms silencing the murmuring and chattering people, "Listen to me." Cloud started, "A large army is headed this way to attack" The crowd gasped, "Unfortunately, my comrades and I cannot fight them alone, we need all of your help."

"Are you insane!" One person yelled out.

"I've never fought in my life!" A man yelled out.

"We have no weapons!" Someone else yelled out.

Red XII stepped forward, "The guardians of this canyon can provide weapons for all of you." He said as he eyed Cloud wondering if this is a good idea or not. After all, none of the people have any battle experience.

Cloud nodded once at Red XII then turned back to the crowd of people, "Please, this is our only chance if we want to win." The crowd remained silent in thought for a moment everyone weighing down their options, fight to finish this, or run and go into hiding.

"Hell I'm in! I'll kill those bastards!" A man yelled out.

"Yea! We can take them!" 

"Give me a weapon and I'll fight"

"It may be suicide but what the hell." 

Many others from the crowd gave their words of agreement. Red XII started walking away, he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Follow me to get weapons and armor." He announced then started walking again. The crowd quickly followed anxious to get their weapons and fight.

Cloud let out the breath he didn't even notice he was holding in. "You think this is a good idea?" Zack asked suddenly.

Cloud turned around and shrugged his shoulders, "There's no other choice we have. We can't beat them alone but we might be able to if we have their help."

Tifa frowned, "Might?" she repeated. Cloud just gave her an apologetic look as he walked over to the edge of the canyon.

The pilot of the Highwind walked up to Cloud and handed him a pair of binoculars. Cloud looked out into the distance at the advancing army. Yuffie walked over and stood by his side, "What do you see?" She asked less nervous then before.

Cloud frowned at what he saw, "Zombies, lots of them. Each carrying a weapon." Cloud looked to the back of the army and his frown grew, "Vain is there and it looks like he brought back Dregon and.." Cloud cursed.

Yuffie glanced over to him, "And who?"

"Hojo" He uttered. A ruffle of clothing is heard and Cloud and Yuffie turn around. Vincent is walking away form them his cape flowing behind him. The man he hates most is back and he will have to kill him again.

Yuffie turned back towards Cloud, "Promise me something?" Yuffie ordered more then asked. Cloud glanced back at Yuffie and gave her a confused look. Yuffie lowered her gaze to the ground and started fiddling her thumbs. Yuffie continued what she wants to say, "No matter what happens, don't die out there. I already had to see that once before."

Yuffie looked up and locked her eyes with Cloud. Cloud stood there entranced in her misty gray eyes, then on pure impulse he wrapped Yuffie in his arms and rest his head on top of hers, "I'll only promise if you do the same." Cloud said. Yuffie hugged him tightly and nodded her head against his chest. Cloud closed his eyes, "Then I promise." Cloud said.

A promise made between the two as the army of the dead marches forth. Each knowing full well that they may not be able to keep the promise they made to each other. Another battle soon to emerge and maybe their last one for them both.

Alright then! I think that's a good spot to stop now! Aren't I the greatest! =0) I know exactly the right spots to stop! Well then it looks like Vain survived and this time brought some friends. What will Dregon do now that he's back? And what of Hojo? Why did Vain bring him back? Will the group be able to stop this army or will they lose the final battle against this army? Tune in next time to find out. TTNC!

P.S.- I have lots of baseball games next week so it may be a while for an update.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Last Moments Of Peace

Ah... aren't I great? I'm giving you guys three chapters this week. Probably because I have nothing better to do on Sundays. Got no school and got no baseball on Sunday. (sigh) I'm just bored. Well anyway, I know y'all are waiting for me to get this chapter started already. Hehehehe a nice good Ol' War is about to take place on the planet. Well let's just see what happens alright

Disclaimer-I not own Final Fantasy 7 but I plan to make my own someday does that count? 

__

Chapter 19- Last Moments Of Peace

Vain looked at Cosmos Canyon from the distance and smirked, "Those fools will die." He promised. 'They won't be able to handle this attack' He thought to himself.

Dregon gave a knowing smile as he admires the army of the dead, "I must say Vain, this is be a spectacular show to watch." He threw his head back and laughed, "And I'll get my revenge on that little bitchy ninja."

Vain narrowed his eyes at Dregon already becoming annoyed hearing his voice again, "I brought you back for a reason. These zombies may not be enough to finish the job because they're so damn slow."

"Kweeheehee." Hojo laughed while rubbing his chin as he examines the army, "I have injected these zombies with a serum of mine." Hojo chuckled a bit, "They will not be your slow mindless walking corpses. They will be faster, stronger, and..." Hojo threw his head up and laughed evilly, "Hungry." He finished.

Vain looked over to Hojo not impressed, "Yes but, Chaos was able to kill fifty of these on his own." Vain pointed out.

A smirk spread across Hojo's face as he crosses his arms, "Ah yes, my little experiment Vincent Valentine." Hojo nodded his head as if calculating something, "He was the one to kill me. Well he always thought of himself a monster so let's just make him become what he fears most." 

Dregon glanced over at Hojo curiously, "And what, good doctor, do you have planned?"

Hojo narrowed his eyes, his smirk fading, "Leave Chaos to me." Hojo simply stated. 

Vain turned away a knowing smirk spreading across his lips, "It's almost sundown. Dregon you know what to do." Dregon gets the idea and starts summoning an army of his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud looked at the crowd of people carrying their weapons and armor lined up behind him. Cloud frowned at the odds of the battle, 'Sixty against two-hundred, have to make due I guess.' Cloud thought. "Alright everyone listen up!" Cloud yelled. Everyone focused on Cloud. "There are some things you'll need to know before the battle. Vincent will inform you on how to fight them."

Vincent walked forth keeping his gaze forward. Everyone looked at the cloaked man with nervousness in their eyes at the sight of his golden claw. Vincent took a deep breath before speaking, he really did hate being the center of attention, "The only way to defeat these creatures is to cut off their heads. If you cut off their arms or legs, they'll continue to attack you. If you stab them in the heart they will continue to attack. The only way to stop them is to destroy their head." 

Everyone in the crowd nodded their heads in understanding. Vincent turned around to Cloud and gave a slight nod before walking away. Cloud advanced the group once again, "We still have about two hours before they reach the canyon. Make sure you're ready by then." Cloud informed them before walking towards the edge of the canyon again.

Yuffie walked over to Cloud to keep him some company even though he might want to be alone. Yuffie bit her bottom lip, "Cloud?" Cloud turned to the side and faced her waiting for her to continue, "Why do you think Vain brought Dregon back after he killed him?" She asked curiously.

Cloud pondered the question but shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Yuffie. Maybe his fighting ability made Vain consider bringing him back. Maybe he needs help. I really don't know. Vain does a lot of confusing things." Cloud turned back to watch the sunset.

Yuffie sighed, "You can say that again." Yuffie looked around, "I'm going to go check on the others." Cloud's silence is all she received before she walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red XII sat near the Eternal Flame, he could sense everyone's uneasiness. He needed to ease the people's nerves if they want to stand a chance against Vain's army. Red XII quickly thought up an idea, grinned, and sat down, "Gather around everyone and I'll tell you a story." Everyone turned to the fiery beast.

Red XII nodded in thought, his grandfather would tell stories of the past to calm the people of the canyon, perhaps it will help now, "I shall tell you a story." Everyone circled around Red XII and sat down on the ground.

Red XII smiled as much as a lioness is capable of, "This story is about a great warrior named Seto, my father. Years ago this canyon was attacked by a powerful tribe. The guardians of this canyon, my mother, and father, fought the tribe. The battle was-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vinnie?" Vincent turned around from the weapons to face the source of the voice. Yuffie stood there in the dark looking at him, "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

Vincent turned back around to continue his search, "I am searching for a more adequate weapon." He stated looking through the different swords lined up on the table.

Yuffie shot him a glare, "You know Vincent, since I'm so stupid perhaps you could use words in my vocabulary." She stated annoyance clearly in her voice.

"I'm searching for a more effective weapon." Vincent stated picking up a large sword. Yuffie nodded her head understanding him now. Vincent turned around and faced Yuffie, "What are you doing here?" Vincent asked her locking eyes with her.

Yuffie lowered her gaze to the ground as usual when Vincent tries locking eyes with hers. She never could look directly into his eyes. She had heard a phrase once that said 'eyes are the window to ones soul' or something close to that. Vincent's eyes always held that sorrow look of grief. She also felt that he really could see someone's soul with those piercing crimson eyes.

"I was looking for you" Yuffie stated. She glanced up and knew Vincent is confused by the way his right eyebrow is raised a little bit as if he's questioning her reasons. Yuffie decided to answer the unspoken question that is most likely on his mind, "I wanted to know how you were doing since... you know with Hojo being back and all."

Yuffie thought she saw something change in Vincent's eyes but the moment it was there it disappeared. Vincent examined a Butterfly Sword and nodded in satisfaction. He brushed passed Yuffie towards the exit, "A man like Hojo doesn't deserve a second chance to live." Vincent stated disappearing as he rounded a corner.

Yuffie stood in her spot with her head hung down, 'Why does he always have to be so closed up about his emotions. I know he has them.' Yuffie shook with anger for a moment before she took a deep breath and released it calming herself down, 'He can just go ahead and be that way I don't care.' With that in mind she turned from the weapons and headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tifa looks off in the sunset, a smile playing across her face as she hears Red XII's story about his father from behind her. She prays and hopes that everything will turn out alright. She hadn't been this scared for two years. "Tifa?" Tifa turned around to see Zack walking towards her.

His usual grin not present, instead he seemed worried. Tifa doesn't blame him though, everyone is worried about the upcoming battle. "Yes?" She answered softly to him. Zack stood at her side and gazed into the sunset not saying a word.

After a moment Tifa turned back to the sunset just enjoying his presence. "There's been something I been meaning to do for a long time." Zack suddenly said. Tifa looked over at him to see him grinning at her.

"What?" She asked not knowing what else to say. 

"Close your eyes" Zack said simply. 

Tifa gave him a confused look not knowing what he is planning, "Why?" She asked.

"Just do it." Zack said as if annoyed by her constant questioning. Tifa sighed and did what he told her to. "Now don't kill me" Zack said nervously.

Tifa's eyebrows lowered in question as she keeps her eyes closed, "What exactly are you-" Tifa is cut off by the soft feel of Zack's lips on hers. She stands there stunned for a few moments, thoughts racing through her head. She could feel her cheeks begin to heat up but she doesn't pull away. Then she feels Zack's warm lips pull away and she slowly opens her eyes. Zack stood there with a half-grin on his red face. 

"Wh-" Tifa started only to be cut off by Zack placing a finger across her lips silencing her.

Zack shook his head, "No need to say anything. Save all words for after the battle." Tifa just stood there dazed not able to say anything so instead she just gave a slight nod of understanding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'You sure have a way with women'_ Chaos said sarcastically in Vincent's mind. Vincent sighed as he sat down in his spot at the top of the canyon. From up here Vincent could see the advancing army of zombies heading towards the canyon. There's no doubt about it, Vain knew where they are and wants to finish it.

Vincent looked down at the Butterfly sword in his right hand. This time Hojo will die by his hands, not Chaos'. That was the promise he made to himself the moment he heard Hojo was brought back form the dead. Vincent knew the odds of winning the battle are slim but right now all he cares about is getting Hojo.

Hojo is the root to most of his pain. Hojo's the man that made him the monster he is now, Hojo's the man that murdered the brilliant scientist Professor Gast and injected Lucrecia with Jenova cells during her pregnancy. Hojo is the reason for the whole incident two years ago with Sephiroth, although Vincent still told himself he could of prevented it. Vincent managed to kill the man once and now he's back, well he'd just kill Hojo again.

Vincent watched as the last rays of the sunlight disappeared over the horizon and the moonlight blanketed the canyon. The night always made Vincent more comfortable and his comrades knew that also, probably one of the many reasons they'd call him vampire or vamp boy during their journeys.

Vincent looked up into the full moon, he could feel something inside of him grow from the sight of it. He knew the demons inside of him are becoming stronger under the full moon. When he was first awakened from his deep slumber by his comrades he would lose control of the demons under the full moon. Vincent has become stronger now and is able to hold them back. Perhaps the full moon will aid him in his battle if he needs to transform during the battle.

Vincent looked down at the people forming into one large group, his comrades in the front of them leading them. Vincent stands up his eyes glowing in the night, "It's time." Vincent speaks aloud before jumping off the top of the canyon to meet his comrades. The final battle only moments away.

Well everyone that's it! The next chapter will be up sometime next week. It'll be a long one because I won't have time to post it so I'll just keep typing more to it until I get a chance to post it. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and believe me the end of the battle will be a surprise for y'all out there. Hehehehehe. I'd like to thank **_Die_**, an anonymous reviewer for all the wonder suggestions she's been given me for the fic. As you can see I have been using them since I think they are great ideas. Well drop a review all and give any suggestions you might have. TTNC!

P.S.- If any of you want to you can instant message me. I love talking to fans they're so helpful and fun to chat with. My screen name is Zigzagzack2 or you can email me at Zigzagzack2@aol.com. Don't be afraid I don't bite....... not usually anyway.


	20. The Living vs The Dead: Part one

Howdy y'all! Well I know some of you have been dieing for me to put this chapter up. Well, the good news is that all my baseball games this week are over with (Thank-God). The best thing is Friday-Monday school is closed up so we can't have baseball practice, so I can dedicate my time to this fic! And then I have off all next week because it's spring break! But unfortunately, I still have baseball.

Well anyway, let's get back on track here. Last chapter the gang was enjoying their last moments of peace before the battle begins. Now their last few moments have passed and a good Ol' War is about to break. The Living vs. The Dead.... Hey! I think I'll have that as the Title for the Fic! Hehehehe. Well let's get onward eh?

__

Disclaimer- I don't own final fantasy 7, tell you the truth though I don't think I would of been able to create something like that anyway. I lack in the imagination department. (this fic is my only exception)

__

Chapter 20- The Living vs. The Dead: Part 1

Cloud looked over the people following his lead. Everyone seemed a bit hesitant about walking into battle. Cloud inhaled a deep breath before facing forward again. The small army of men and women marched onward to clash forces with the much larger army. Cloud plans on fighting the enemy on the plains near Cosmos Canyon rather than in the canyon. This way there's more room for battle. 

Cloud stopped and singled for everyone else to do the same. They are here. Vain's army stands watching for the battle to begin. The army of zombies moaned and rocked side to side as if they were drunk and about ready to fall to the ground. Cloud tried looking passed the army to find Vain but couldn't find him.

Cloud slowly unsheathed his Ultimate Sword getting ready for the battle. It looks as thought the zombies are waiting for the smaller army to make the first move. Cloud narrowed his eyes, if the zombies aren't going to make the first move then he will. As loud as he can Cloud yelled out, "ATTACK!" 

With Cloud's command the people began charging forth ready to fight. The zombies as if on reaction charged forth also. The two forces charged down another until the forces clashed into battle. Immediately people began fighting the zombies with the best of their abilities.

Cloud swung his sword quickly, easily chopping of the head of one zombie. Cloud pressed forward trying to drive back as many zombies as he can on his own so the people behind him have an easier time fighting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent drove the Butterfly Sword into the chest of one zombie. Sensing an attack from behind, Vincent quickly turned to the side and caught a sword with his claw. Vincent's eyebrows lowered in thought, 'This isn't right. The zombies were slower last time I fought them.' Vincent pulled the sword out of the chest of the zombie and swung it around chopping off both heads of the zombies around him.

Vincent clenched his claw in anger, "Hojo..." He muttered before slashing at another zombie. 'Hojo must of done something.' Vincent felt pain at his back and realized a zombie had cut him. He quickly turned around bringing his claw back and then punched with all his might. His claw burst threw the zombie's chest. The zombie stunned for the moment gave Vincent enough time to swing his sword, killing the zombie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's so many of them!" Tifa shouted as she threw another zombie in a group of others. She turned around just in time to duck out of the way of a sword. She kicked the zombie's feet out from under him causing it to fall on it's back. Zack seeing the zombie vulnerable helped Tifa out by slashing down at the zombie's head with his Buster Sword. 

Zack turned around and started clashing sword with a zombie as Tifa stands up and punches at another zombie. Tifa dodges the attack the zombie made and grabs it's right arm. With all her might she throws the zombie back, making it crash into another group of zombies.

Tifa turned suddenly at the sound of a man yelling in pain. Tifa turned green at what she sees, 'Oh my god' Five zombies managed to grab hold on one of the men. But they aren't trying to kill him with their swords. They are biting chunks of flesh out of him and eating them. "Help Me!" The man cried out as he fell to the ground. The zombies went down with him as they continue eating his flesh. The sounds of ripping flesh clear for Tifa to hear. Tifa turns away form the gruesome sight, not able to handle it any longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Take this!" Yuffie threw her repaired Conformer at a group of zombies. The Conformer soars through the air with lighting speed. With deadly accuracy it cuts the heads of three zombies off. The Conformer then flew back to it's owner like a boomerang would. Yuffie put her hands on her hips, "Nyuk! Nyuk! Nyuk! So much for you guys!" Yuffie smirked to herself and looked around the battle grounds.

All around zombies and people are fighting. The zombies, with their greater numbers, are swarming around stranded people and bring them down easily. Yuffie's smirk drops as she frowns, 'How can we beat this many zombies?' Yuffie turned around and glared down at some zombies. Behind them something catches her eyes. Yuffie quickly leans to the side and tries looking behind the zombies.

Behind the zombies is a single man standing waiting. His yellow eyes fixed on Yuffie's form. Yuffie's eyes burn with anger as she realizes who the person is. 'Dregon.' Yuffie clenches her fists as they shake with anger. "Dregon! It's payback time!" She yells out before charging towards Dregon and the zombies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~On top of a nearby cliff~ 

Mako green eyes watch the battle down below, examining, calculating the battle. The man's long white hair blows in the night sky. Sephiroth watches the people get butchered by the zombies from his spot kneeled down on the cliff. His face expressionless, Sephiroth stands from his kneeled position and turns away from the battle.

There is no use getting involved in the battle when he already knows who's going to win. Sephiroth will wait for the right moment to strike. No matter how long it will take Sephiroth will wait for the right opportunity. This battle going on, is meaningless to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud slashed another zombie then blocked an attack from the side. "Ha ha ha ha." Cloud turned his head to the side towards the laughter. He squints his eyes to see better in the night. About twenty yards away Vain stands there watching Cloud fight the zombies. 

"VAIN!" Cloud yelled in anger. He twists his wrists and cuts the zombie's hand that is holding it's sword off. Then he quickly slashed it's head off. "VAIN!" Cloud yelled again running towards him. A group of zombies stand in his path but Cloud doesn't care.

Cloud runs straight towards the zombies. The zombie directly in front of Cloud swings it's sword. Cloud jumps up onto the zombie's shoulders and jumps of it towards Vain. "VAIINN!!!" Cloud roared through the air and brings the Ultimate Sword clashing down towards Vain. Vain quickly unsheathes his sword and brings it up to block. The two swords clash together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent sliced another zombie's head off. There are very few people left fighting. Many flied from the battle when they witnessed people getting eaten by the zombies, others are dead. The very few left fighting are beginning to tire out. 'Where is Hojo' Vincent asks himself as he kills another zombie.

"Kee hee hee. I see my experiment is growing stronger." Vincent hears from behind him. Vincent quickly turns around to see Hojo standing just a few yards away. Hojo smirks evilly, "so are you going to transform Valentine? You could only beat last time as Chaos." Hojo said as a matter of fact.

Vincent's crimson eyes burn with anger, "I will kill you myself this time." Vincent spoke his normally monotone voice heavy with anger.

Hojo chuckled quietly and brings his right hand up to cup his chin, "Is that a fact? Well let's see how well you do, my little experiment." He said mockingly. A group of zombies head towards Vincent, their eyes filled with hunger. Vincent turned towards the zombies ready to fight them off. "Uh-uh-uh." Hojo waved a finger in the air. 

Vincent turns back towards Hojo giving him a suspicious look. Hojo's face turned serious, "They are not your only opponents." Vincent gave Hojo a slightly confused look. Hojo closes his eyes as he chuckles for a moment. Hojo opened his eyes and smirks. Hojo points of to the side.

Vincent spun to the side to come face to face with a pair of crimson eyes, a moment later Vincent is slammed back. Vincent blinks in confusion and stands up to see six more pairs of crimson eyes floating in the darkness. Vincent frowned at them, 'Hadions.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HEEYA!" Yuffie jumped in the air to jump kick Dregon right in the face. She smirked in mid air when she sees Dregon isn't even trying to move out of the way. 'Your mine.' Yuffie thought before she stopped in mid-air in front of Dregon. "What the?" Yuffie asked confused.

Dregon threw his head back and laughed, "Oh that's right! You weren't conscious when I fought your friends, were you?" Dregon asked amused. Yuffie tried squirming out of the invisible grasp. Dregon laughed out as he sent Yuffie flying back into the dirt.

"Gawd! What the hell was that?" Yuffie mumbled to her self as she stands back up. Dregon watches her with interest. Yuffie turns back around and glares down at Dregon. Dregon just stands in his spot waiting for her to try something, "Take this!" Yuffie throws her Conformer towards Dregon.

Dregon just rolls his eyes at the pathetic attempt of an attack. The Conformer stopped in front of Dregon still spinning in the air. Yuffie's mouth slightly parted in disbelief. "I believe you lost something?" Dregon asked tauntingly as he sends the Conformer flying back towards Yuffie. Yuffie sees it coming and quickly jumps out of the way. The Conformer crashes into the ground imbedding itself in the dirt. 

Yuffie lifted her Conformer out of the ground. 'Damn him. Let's see if he can handle this!' Yuffie extended her arms off to her side as she gathers power. She slowly brings her hands up above her head and holds onto the Conformer with both of her hands. A bluish purple light begins to glow out in front of and grows larger as she brings her arms down out in front of her. "ALL Creation!"

An enormous amount of energy is pushed away from Yuffie blasting towards Dregon. The large beam of light blows dirt off to the side as it travels towards Dregon. Yuffie waits anxiously to see if her attack will work. Dregon stands his ground as the energy fly towards him, "FUTILE ATTEMPT!" He yells out before Yuffie's blast halts in front of him. The blast of energy continues to try and get throw the invisible barrier.

Dregon smirked like a maniac, ready to push Yuffie's blast right back at her. Yuffie's eyes widen in disbelief, "COSMOS MEMORY!" '????' Dregon looked over his shoulder to just in to see a similar blast flying towards his. The fiery red energy soaring through the air.

Dregon's eyes widened in surprise as he realized it's going to hit him. The red energy blast struck him from behind causing Dregon to release his hold on Yuffie's energy. Both blast strike Dregon with tremendous force, causing winds to kick dirt and dust up in all directions.

"Red!" Yuffie called out in relief as she raced towards the fiery beast that helped her. She kneel down and threw her arms around the lioness's neck, "Thank-you!" She exclaimed cheerfully. 

Red XII nodded his head once and gave a small grin. "You're welcome Yuffie." Yuffie stood up and turned back to where the to blasts crashed into Dregon. A dust cloud blocks their vision for a moment. Then the dust slowly settle down and reveals Dregon standing there, his clothes a bit torn and his skin singed.

Dregon narrowed his eyes, "How dishonorable." Dregon commented walking towards the two, "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to shot anyone in the back?" Dregon asked his voice dropping into a deadly angry one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent jumped away from the crimson eyes and slashed at a zombie. The zombies aren't the problem for Vincent, it's the Hadions. If he realized he was going to be fighting them he would of gotten something that would give off light so he could kill them. Unfortunately, Vincent hadn't planned ahead and didn't have anything of any use against the Hadions.

__

'Release me!' Chaos called out in Vincent's mind. _'You can't fight them. I can'_ Chaos tries convincing Vincent.

Vincent's brows lowered, 'If I release you demon. You get rid of the Hadions. Leave Hojo to me.' Vincent spoke seriously.

Chaos paused a moment in thought, _'I won't kill Hojo.'_ Chaos said.

Vincent jumped a couple of yards away, 'Alright.' He let Chaos take over. His body began to transform immediately. The demons wings shot out of Vincent's back and his hand and golden claw began morphing into Chaos' deadly black claws. 

Hojo smirked as he realizes Vincent began transforming, 'Yes. Yes release the demon within my experiment.' Hojo hid his hands behind his back as he observed the transformation. A dart gun slid out of Hojo's lab coat's sleeve and into his hands. Now all he has to do is wait for the right moment.

Chaos stood up and looked around, zombies began gathering around the demon and the Hadions are closing in. Chaos roared under the full moon feeling stronger then ever. With lightening fast speed he slashed the zombies into pieces with his deadly claws. With the zombies out of the way Chaos bared his fangs at the Hadion, 'SATAN'S SLAM' 

Underneath the seven Hadions the ground shook and uplifted shaping into the form of Chaos' head. The demon head opened it's mouth and the souls of dead demons swarm around the Hadions and clutching onto them dragging them off to hell.

"Yes, Yes, very interesting if I do say so myself." Chaos turns towards Hojo. He stands there observing the demon, his hands behind his back, his shoulders shake as he chuckles to himself. Chaos roared and dashed towards Hojo.

'Chaos stop. I'm the one who suppose to kill him.' Vincent shouted from the demons mind. 

__

'Quiet human. I'm doing you a favor.' Chaos shouted back as he picks Hojo up of the ground by his throat.

Hojo doesn't fight back at all to try and get away. He let's Chaos grab him by the neck and lift him off the ground. Chaos narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs as he drew Hojo closer so their faces were just a few inches away, _'Soir Nao Gonor' _Chaos spoke aloud. 

Hojo seemed unaffected. His smirk remains on his face as his eyes seem to light up in excitement. Chaos drew his right claw back ready to impale Hojo with it. Hojo finding this the best moment quickly brought his dark gun out from behind him and shot a dark into Chaos' neck, injecting him with his serum.

Chaos roared in pain and dropped Hojo to the ground and immediately pulled the dart out of his neck. But it is too late, whatever was in the dart is now inside the demon. Chaos' head throbs with immense pain as he falls to the ground. 

Hojo stepped back away from the demon chuckling seeing his serum taking affect, "Good bye my little experiment." Hojo spoke to the demon before walking away, disappearing into the battlefield. 

Well!!!!! There you have it folks! This chapter is now completed. Heehehehe. I know you hate me don't ya? Y'all must be like 'Wait! What happened to Vincent!' Hehehehe I'll never tell. Luckily for y'all out there the next chapter will be up sooner since I don't have baseball for a couple of days. The next chapter will be the thrilling conclusion of the battle. How will it end? Does everyone make it out alive? You'll have to wait and see! The next chapter will sure surprise you in more ways then one! Mwahahaha! TTNC

P.S.- Review Y'all good folks!


	21. The Living vs The Dead: Part Two

Howdy y'all. Well how was the last chapter? Good? Bad? I thought the battle was a little dull last chapter so I try and make it better this time around. Well I don't have much to say so I'll just start up. The conclusion to the battle is underway. Who will win? What will the outcome of the battle be?

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

__

Chapter 21- The Living vs. The Dead: Part Two

"You'll have to try harder then that!" Vain taunted Cloud as he blocks another strike. Cloud and Vain exchange blow for blow neither gaining the upper hand. Vain smirked, "You won't beat me this time. You don't have your little friends with you." Cloud ignores him and concentrates on trying to break through Vain defenses.

"Cloud!" Hearing his name called Cloud instinctively turned his head to see Tifa and Zack running towards him. Vain seeing the momentary distraction took to his advantage and slashed his sword to the side. Cloud reacted quickly seeing Vain strike out of the corner of his eyes but isn't able to dodge quick enough, Vain's sword gashed throw his left arm.

Cloud jumped away and clutched his bleeding arm in pain. Blood runs down his arm dripping off his hand and onto the ground. Tifa and Zack ran to their wounded friend, "You alright?" Zack asked immediately looking at the cut. Cloud nodded his head telling them that he's alright.

Vain laughed at the three, "You see? You can never beat me!" 

Tifa stepped forward, "We'll see about that!" She got down into her battle stance ready to fight the man.

"Tifa!" Zack stopped her before she managed to start the fight. Tifa turned towards Zack confused. Zack stepped in front of her as did Cloud both posed to attack. "Let us take care of him. We've done it once before." Tifa was about to protest but decided it's for the best. The two are stronger and more skilled then her in battle.

Vain smirked at them think how pathetic they are, "Go ahead and do your little attack. It won't hurt me this time." Vain warned getting down into a defensive position. 

A orange fiery light surrounds Cloud and Zack as they prepare to make their attack. "COMBINED OMNISLASH!" They yelled in union charging forward. Both continually slashed at Vain who in turn tried blocking the attacks but failed. Both jumped back their swords glowing. Zack charged forward again with lightening fast speed. Vain didn't have time to react before he's sent flying through the air.

Cloud jumped into the air getting up top of Vain. He attacked Vain in mid air sending him flying back to the ground. The white light in Cloud's Ultimate Sword gathered up at the tip as he floats in the air. "FINAL BLAST!" Cloud slashed at the air, the gathered energy in the sword sent soaring down towards Vain. Vain stood up and watched as the blast came straight him. Vain smirks and extends out his arms letting the blast hit him full force.

Chaos continues to clutch his head while roaring in pain. He began to feel the pain gradually subside. Chaos panted feeling as if all his energy was taken away from him. He looks around seeing zombies gathering around him. Chaos growled and with a quick slash, sent them all soaring through the air.

'Chaos, what happened?' Vincent asked from inside the demon's mind.

Chaos snorted in annoyance, _'He got away. I'm tired human. You're taking over.'_

Before Vincent can respond he finds him self looking back out into the battlefield. Vincent stood a bit dazed, transforming has never been that quick. Vincent frowned, something doesn't feel right, as in his entire body doesn't feel right. Vincent gazed down and looks at his… claws? Vincent's eyes widen in disbelief, he looks over his shoulder and flaps his wings??? 

'No this isn't right. Why am I in Chaos' body?' Vincent thought to himself worriedly. 'Chaos is this your doing?' Vincent asked a bit hopeful.

__

'I… can't transform. Hojo must of done something.' The demon responded back.

'I'm… stuck.. like this?' Vincent didn't feel to good right then. He even felt worse when he heard Chaos' reply.

__

'I believe so'.

Something in Vincent snapped right then and there. Vincent, in Chaos' form, let out a roar of agony and shot up into the air. 'HOJO! I'LL KILL YOU!' Vincent flew off under the moonlit night, searching for the man that has managed to make his life an even worse hell.

"Uh… Red? You have any suggestions because I'm clueless." Yuffie asked hoping the lioness would have an idea on how to defeat Dregon. Red XII stared down Dregon who is heading towards them. Red XII growled before he let out a monstrous roar and charged at Dregon. Taking Red XII's lead Yuffie charged forth also letting out a battle scream with her Conformer held up as if it's a knife.

Red XII leaps into the air his claws bared ready to rip Dregon apart. Yuffie slashes out with her Conformer aimed at Dregons head. Dregon let out a seemingly bored expression before he stops Red XII and Yuffie in their attacks. Dregon laughs out at their surprise expressions. He forced out his energy blasting Red XII and Yuffie away from him.

Yuffie fell to the ground hard, getting the wind knocked out of her. Dregon pulls out a small golden knife and slowly walks towards Yuffie. He is going to enjoy this. Yuffie coughed trying to get air into her lungs, "Gawd this sucks!" Yuffie looked up when she sees someone standing in front of her.

Dregon stands in front of Yuffie, knife ready to be drove down into the ninja. His eyes wide as he gives her an insane look. Yuffie's misty gray eyes lock on the golden knife waiting for it to b driven into her. Dregon smiled wickedly and drove the knife down. "ROAR!" Dregon stopped and turned his head just in time to stop Red XII from sinking his teeth into his neck. Dregon narrows his eyes, "Be gone you fleabag." Red XII's body looks as if it gets electrocuted before he's sent soaring throw the air.

Yuffie gets out of her trace once she sees Red XII sent flying away. "You Bastard!" Yuffie swings her Conformer from the close distance between the two. For a moment she thought that she would actually end up hitting him but the moment Dregon turns his head back towards her she froze.

Dregon glares at Yuffie, "Don't worry. You'll be with him soon." Suddenly Yuffie feels immense pain as her body is shocked with electricity. It feels like she's back in the torture chamber and strapped down to the table again. Yuffie screams in pain at the top of her lungs. Dregon, annoyed by the her yelling, threw her with all his force and sent her away. 

Yuffie can do nothing as her body is sent flying into the air. She can do nothing to evade the boulder she is about to crash into. The moment her head crashed into the boulder she fell into unconsciousness. Dregon smirks and heads towards her still form, the knife in hand.

"Is he dead?" Tifa asks as Cloud lands onto the ground after the final blast of his and Zack's attack. They all look at the cloud of dust formed from the last attack each hoping it's over. Suddenly a figure walks out of the dust cloud smirking down at them. Tifa's mouth hanged open in disbelief, "But how? They hit you dead on!"

Vain laughs at her shocked expression, "I said it before! That attack won't work on me again." Vain immediately leapt forward after he spoke attacking the unguarded trio. As he swung his sword attacking Cloud he kicks Tifa in the stomach sending her back a few feet. Then he quickly turned his sword on the surprised Zack catching him off guard. 

All three of them stared up at Vain in surprise. Vain's face remained expressionless as he charged at Cloud. "GOOD BYE STRIFE!" He raises the sword above his head and begins to swing down. 

Out of nowhere Vain is attacked by a flying ball of red fuzz. It strikes him right in the back sending him flying over Cloud and the others. The three looked down at the red fuzz and identify it as Red XII. "RED!" Tifa immediately jumped off the ground and ran towards the hurt lioness. "Are you alright?" Tifa asked kneeling to his side.

Red XII weakly stands up onto his feet. He shook his head dazed from the impact. Cloud walked up to his friend, "What happened?" Cloud asked looking for any injuries Red XII might have. 

Red XII looked up at Cloud, "Dregon is attacking Yuffie. You must help her!" Red XII points with one of his front paws, "That way."

Cloud hesitates, "But Vain" 

"We'll handle Vain." Zack responds putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder, "You go help Yuffie." He ordered. Cloud nods his head once before dashing off in the direction Red XII pointed to.

Dregon stands in front of the unconscious Yuffie, "Oh how I am going to love cutting you to little pieces you annoying ninja." He spoke to her. After he's finished with her he would find away to get his revenge on Vain for killing him. But first things first he will finish the ninja off then the rest of her friends. Dregon raised the knife over his head, "Farewell you brat!" He slashed down with the knife ready to kill Yuffie.

"YUFFIE!" Dregon turned around just in time to be attacked and thrown back away from the unconscious ninja. Cloud knelt down besides Yuffie and began shaking her shoulders, "Yuffie? Yuffie? Wake up?" Cloud said frantically. He frowned when she didn't wake. Cloud sheathed his Ultimate Sword and picked Yuffie up off the ground.

Cloud glanced around the battlefield. More zombies then before present. Cloud frowned in thought. Vain can summon all the dead to be his army. Cloud realized right then that the battle he is fighting was lost before it even started. 

Cloud ran back towards the canyon, the place isn't safe for Yuffie. All around him people are dying fighting against these monsters. He needs to get Yuffie as far away as possible. Cloud entered the canyon and placed Yuffie down as he tries to catch his breath. 

Able to breathe normally after a bit he whistles and waits. A minute later a gold chocobo appears. His trusted gold chocobo, yes he had him on the Highwind but was smart enough to let it off in order to eat the grass around the area. His chocobo was not only fast but an intelligent one.

Cloud picked Yuffie up and settled her down on the chocobo. Cloud frowned and rubbed her cheek with his right hand, "Sorry Yuffie. But it looks like I won't be able to keep that promise." Cloud walked up in front of the chocobo as it waits for orders.

Cloud grabbed hold of the sides of the chocobo's head, forcing it to look into Cloud's eyes, "Listen up Spike. I want you to take Yuffie somewhere SAFE understand?" Cloud held his gaze on Spikes blue eyes mentally trying to make the chocobo understand him. The chocobo gave a soft wark. Cloud sighed, "Now GO!" Cloud slapped the side of Spike's thy making it run off.

Cloud watched as the gold chocobo dashed off with it's amazing speed. Cloud turned around and headed back towards the battlefield, 'I'm sorry Yuffie' He thought to himself as he unsheathed the Ultimate Sword starting to make his way back towards where Vain is.

Yuffie groaned and turned over, beginning to open her eyes slightly. Everything seems like one big blur. She began hearing two unfamiliar voices that sounded like they are so far away.

__

Oh look! She's actually waking up!

Really? I thought she would never.

Ha now you owe my one- hundred gil.

Man… It sure has been a long time since we found her.

Yea it's been…

"Wh-where am I." Yuffie suddenly asked. Her throat dry and her voice sounding croak. The two blurred visions before seemed to stop their conversation and turn towards her. One stepped up closer to her. And what he told her shocked her to no end.

"You're under Midgar. You've been in a coma for two months since we found you."

WELLLLL That's it everyone! I know you hate me now. I realize that the ending of this chapter leaves many questions out there. But believe me when I say this. All questions will be answered later on. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I warned you all out there that the ending of the battle would surprise you and if it didn't **Shrugs** oh well I tried. The next Chapter Yuffie enters a whole new world from which she used to live in. It's sure to be a….. well I don't know how to explain it really. LOL And I bet y'all out there thought this story was about to end. Well Guess what? It's got a LONG way to go mwahahahaha! Well anyway drop a review and tell me how it is. TTNC!


	22. Waking Up To A Different World

Howdy everyone! Okay okay don't hate me I'm sorry. I know the way I ended my last chapter it leaves those big questions out there. How did the battle end and what happened to everyone else? Believe me ALL will be answered in time. May not be soon but it will be done. Anyway the good news is that the story is going to get more exciting now that I've finally managed to make it to this point. It took me forever! Just when you think That the ending was near BAM! I create a whole new thing.

I must warn you though. From this point on the story will be focused primarily on Yuffie and what happens to her for quite some time. I'm sorry for all of you out there who don't like Yuffie (But from my reviews it seems everyone does anyway) And I'm sorry that your favorite characters won't be in for a while...... if at all, depends on how I decide to write it. 

Anyway I know y'all dying to know what's going on so with out furthermore to do, I now start up the second part of Cry of Eternity. (Hope it's even better then the first part.) Oh yea got to do that oh so annoying disclaimer.

__

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7. 

However things I DO own are, *Pulls out list*

1)Final Paradise 

2)Hadions 

3)Zombies 

4)Vain Pliskin 

5)Holy's Beam attack

6)Dregon 

7)Combined Omnislash attack

8)Final Blast attack 

9)_Le Cas Fo Gollost_

*Thinking* Uh... I think that's it for now but I WILL own more... someday. Oh I guess you can count this story as one so...

10)Cry of Eternity

__

Chapter 22- Waking Up To A Different World

"Wh-what?" Yuffie wasn't sure if she heard right. Yuffie closed her eyes as they began to feel sore.

"You're under Midgar. You've been in a coma for about two months." The person repeated again. Yuffie can tell by the voice the person is a man.

Yuffie opens her eyes. Slowly her vision begins to clear and she's able to see who she is talking to. One of them is a man, he's 5'9" and about one-hundred seventy pounds. He has black hair and brown eyes. He's about twenty-five. He looks mildly built and he's wearing a black muscle shirt and camouflage pants. 

The other person that's standing in the room is a girl. She's around 5'5" and about one-hundred twenty pounds. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. She looks like she's twenty years old. She's wearing a black T-Shirt and blue jean shorts.

Yuffie gives them a confused look, "How'd I get here?" 

The woman stepped forward, "We don't know. All we know is that a chocobo carried you to Midgar, before we were forced down here. We took you with us because you couldn't very well take care of yourself." She spoke friendly.

The man nodded his head. He grabbed a chair and sat down on the side of Yuffie's bed, "So do you remember what happened to you?" He asked as if he were a curious little child. 

Yufie's eyes glaze over as she thinks about the battle. She remembers fighting Dregon. She remembers being sent flying through the air by his power and she remembers seeing the boulder before she crashed into it.

Yuffie blinked out of her daydream and looked at her audience, "I was in a battle on the central continent. My friends and a small group of other people had to fight an army." Yuffie explained as she thinks, 'What happened to my friends?' 

The man and woman both share a look before turning back around to Yuffie. The man gave Yuffie a look as if he's deep in thought, "Did this battle take place near Cosmos Canyon?" He asks a bit hesitant. Yuffie slowly nods her head.

The woman aside gasped in shock, "That would mean you fought in the Battle of Cosmos!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" Yuffie felt confused now. What was the woman talking about.

"I see... you must have been hurt really bad in combat so you don't know what's changed." The man said suddenly. Yuffie didn't say anything, she just stares at him signally him to continue. The man cleared his throat, "The Battle of Comos.." The man paused for a secound.

"The Battle of Cosmos is the epic battle that started it all. The first battle that happened before our world was forced into hiding by Vain. The Battle of Cosmos is remembered by how just a small amount of people fought off a large zombie army. It is said that no one had survived the battle and that the dead are now just part of Vain's army." The man took a deep breath after he exclaimed.

"No-nobody survived?" Yuffie asks afraid of what that could mean.

The man shrugged his shoulders, "It's what I heard, but if you're alive, others could be too."

The woman nodded her head, "We told you you're underground. Well the truth is, this is now the base for the Liberators." She exclaimed. Yuffie just gives a blank look, clearly not understanding. The woman sighed as she realized she'd have to explain this to her.

"The Liberators are one of many small resistance factions that formed throughout the world after the Battle of Cosmos. We fight against any zombies that we find and try to find a way to free the world from Vain's grasp. We form battle plans and fight off any enemies. Unfortunately, most of the people in the Liberators are young rookies just learning how to fight." Yuffie slowly nods her head getting the gist of things.

"So who are you two?" Yuffie finally asked.

The woman smiled, "My name is Mika Brundel." Mika's real name is actually Michael. After the Battle of Cosmos she was forced into hiding along with many others underneath Midgar. She's now part of the resistance group _The Liberators._ Not a skilled warrior, Mika has been put in charge of taking care of the sick and wounded.

The man nodded his head, "And I'm her older brother Kao" Mika's older brother. Like his younger sister, Kao was forced underground to hide from Vain's army. Soon after Kao joined the newly formed resistance group _The Liberators. _Although Kao is a rookie when it comes to combat, he shows great potential and exceptional skill. Him along with many others protect the hidden base whenever an attack happens and they also form attacks of their own.

"So who are you?" Mika asks.

"Me? I'm Yuffie Kisasagi" Yuffie said proudly.

The two backed up in surprise, "Wow you're Wutianease? I thought they were all dead!" Mika exclaimed impressed.

"Wait a minute!" Kao yelled out surprised by something. Yuffie and Mika both gave him a strange look, Kao mouth is slightly hung open, "Are you THE Yuffie Kisasagi!? The one that was part of the group AVALANCHE two years ago?" He asked in disbelief.

Yuffie gave a grin as she nods her head, "I was sure that no one knew we did that" Yuffie said a bit cheerful.

"Wow so like the people that fought at the Battle of Cosmos was none other then AVALANCHE! How are they anyway?" Mika said impressed and happy to be talking to one of the strongest warriors out there.

Yuffie hung her head, "I don't know. Two of my friends are dead I know that. I need to leave and search for them." She spoke in despair.

Kao sighed hating to give bad news, especially to someone who just woke up from one hell to into another one. "You won't be able to get far I'm afraid." Kao said regretfully.

Yuffie looked up at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Many of the towns are destroyed. Midgar is one of a few that has survived. No one is safe during the day or night because during the day zombies walk about and at night... not only are there zombies but there's these shadow demons. We managed to find a way to kill the zombies but whatever those shadow demons are, we just can't find a way."

Yuffie frowned knowing she has no place to go now, "Those shadow demons are actually called Hadions. My friends and I found out that the only way to kill them is with light."

The news brought a smile to both Mika's and Kao's faces, "Well I'm glad we have someone who knows what their doing!" Mika said cheerfully. She walked up to Yuffie bed and grabbed hold of her hands, "Why don't you join us? we could use your help."

Yuffie glances over to Kao to see what he thinks. Kao nods his head in agreement, "Yes, we could definitely use the help of an AVALANCHE member."

Yuffie bit her bottom lip in thought. Should she stay and help? What about her friends? Maybe she'll find them staying with these people, after all Kao said that there's only a few towns left. Yuffie turned back to Mika's hopeful face. Yuffie gave a small smile.

"Alright"

And so Yuffie's life with the resistance group The Liberators starts. Maybe with Yuffie's help they can find a way to beat Vain and his army.

WELLLL that's it y'all! I know y'all are probably still pissed at me for the last chapter. But I did that for a reason actually for a few. And here they are *Pulls List out*

1)This makes it so you readers out there don't know if AVALANCHE is alive or not.

2)I wanted you to be just like Yuffie and not know where her friends are.

3)While reading along you'll find more details out when Yuffie does.

4)I believe that it goes along with the story quite well.

And finally) I'm the author I get to do what I want.

Well Everyone I hoped you enjoyed that chapter but believe me the next one is going to be longer and it will be much better. Yuffie has to try and adjust to the new world. Will she find her friends? Or are they already dead? Believe me ya won't be finding out for a while yet. Now if y'all want a new chapter up soon review! (J/K The next chapter should be up in a couple of hours) TTNC! 


	23. Up Above Ground

See now didn't I tell you I'd have this chapter up in just a few hours? Well I know y'all just LOVE me so much hehehe so I decided to make this one longer then the last, because wow was the last one ever short. I didn't even break two thousand words on the last one. *shake head in shame* I'll just make up for it. I'll try and make this chapter at least twice as long so we all get a feel of things to come. Actually I need it this long to... oops almost gave it away lol. Anyway, instead of just chattering with y'all I'm just going to start typing me story here.

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7. OH time to add to my list of what I DO own

11)The Liberators

12)Mika Brundel

13)Kao Brundel

Alrighty then let's get this chapter started already.

__

Chapter 23- Up Above Ground

"When we found you, you had some gear with you." Kao explained as he leads Yuffie down the halls of the base. Yuffie follows silently listening to everything Kao tells her. Kao stopped in front of a metal door with the numbers 132 on the top of it. "Equipment can be found here. Your equipment should be here." Yuffie nodded her head and Kao continued down the hall giving Yuffie a small tour of the place.

Yuffie continued looking around as she followed Kao to wherever he brought her. The first thing she noticed about the place is that everything seemed to be made of metal like an old bomb shelter or something. Candles and torches lit up the hallways and rooms. She looked up at the ceiling, "Why don't you guys use the lights?" Yuffie asked noticing them.

Kao gave a wave of his hand as he answered her question, "We don't get electricity down here. When Midgar was attacked the electricity was cut so we have no power." Kao explained.

"Oh..." Yuffie didn't know what else to say besides that.

"Hey.." Kao suddenly stopped and turned around to face Yuffie. She stood in front of him waiting for him to continue. Kao gave a small grin as an idea struck him, "A small group is going to the surface tonight. Would you like to come?" Kao asked.

"Isn't it dangerous to go by night?" Yuffie asked thinking about the hadions.

Kao shrugged his shoulders, "It's dangerous to go at any time. The hadions, as you call them, are pretty rare around this area. We mostly have to watch out for zombies." Kao explained, "If you don't want to you don't have to."

Yuffie immediately shook her head, "No, no, no, no, I want to I was just concerned." She explained, "But I'd need to get my gear. How long before you leave?"

Kao pulled out a watch from his pants pocket and looked at the time, "In about twelve minutes." He said calmly.

"TWELVE MINUTES!? GAWD thanks for telling me sooner!" Yuffie said annoyed.

Kao just shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, hey, I didn't know you wanted to go. Alright go get your gear and head towards room 213. We leave from there." Kao explained.

Yuffie nodded her head and immediately sprinted off towards room 132 to get her equipment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kao taps his right foot growing impatient. He pulled his watch out and looked at it again, 'Where is she?' He thought frustrated.

"Hey Kao what are we waiting for? Let's go." A man said annoyed.

Kao sighed, 'Maybe she changed her mind' He thought before turning around to face the other three men, "Alright open the hatch." He orders. The man closest to the hatch began opening it up.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Yuffie yells as she appears in the room panting. The three men look at her oddly wondering what she's doing here.

Kao walked up to her, "Hey Yuffie. I wasn't sure you were coming."

Yuffie gave him a glare, "It would of been closer if you gave me directions on how to get here." She shot at him.

Kao laughed nervously and turned to the three men, "Guys this is Yuffie. She's coming with us tonight." The three nodded there heads telling him they have no problem with it. Kao turns back to Yuffie and places a hand on each of her shoulders, "Now Yuffie, when we're out there you have to be as quiet as possible. Zombies could be lurking around anywhere and unfortunately they are getting smarter." Kao explained. 

Yuffie nodded her head telling him she understood. Kao gave a slight nod and turned back to the three men, "Let's go" One man opened the hatch and one by one they began climbing up the later to the surface.

Yuffie is the last to climb up to the surface. When she reached the top and saw what lays above she gasps. Midgar is in shambles, only a few tall building remain, others are torn down or are falling apart. The half moon up in the sky is their only source of light. "I didn't think it was this bad." Yuffie whispered more to herself then anyone else.

Kao heard her and turned around, "Are you alright?" He whispered a bit worried. Yuffie just gave him a slight nod. "Alright follow me." He ordered Yuffie quietly. They stealthily follow the three men ahead of them.

While they moved quietly in the darkness Yuffie took in her surroundings. Seeing how much different everything looks from before. The place looks like it is a war zone. Building, walls, telephone polls, and signs are all torn apart. They place looks like it's now inhabitant. "What are we doing out here anyway?" Yuffie whispered to Kao, realizing she has no idea what they are doing.

Kao keeps his eyes out in the darkness to watch for any zombies not bothering to look at Yuffie, "We come out to get supplies every now and then. Like weapons, food, clothes, and wood to burn for our light." He whispered back.

One of the men signals to Kao that the coast is clear, "Come on." Kao whispered quickly before quickly moving. Yuffie trials behind him. They soon make it to the three other men. Kao stood up in front of everyone, "Ok everyone. Grab whatever supplies we need and we'll head back" Everyone nodded and spread out searching for supplies.

Yuffie looks around the area trying to figure out where she is. When she can't identify the area she turns towards Kao and asks him, "Where are we?"

"We're in what's left of the Wall Market. Get supplies and come back here." Kao began walking away to find anything of any use.

Yuffie walked into the closest building which she immediately recognized as a bar. The place looked like a bomb was blown up in it. Everything was in shambles, there is no stool, table, or beer bottles that isn't broken. Yuffie shook her head telling herself she won't find anything of any use in here and walks out.

Yuffie walks out into the cold night air. Everything looks so different to her now. There's even taller buildings from what there used to be. Obviously when they were fixing up Midgar they added a few things to the Wall Market. Yuffie felt a bit nervous about how quiet the night is. 

Except for the wind blowing through the ghost town everything is dead silent. And it's not that just normal silence. To Yuffie it feels like that eerie silence that spreads out before something happens, something you don't want to happen.

Yuffie began rubbing her arms trying to warm herself up. She decided to head back where everyone split up since she can't find anything here. As she walks back towards the spot Yuffie looks from side to side feeling as if someone or something is watching her, waiting to jump out and attack her.

She kept imagining in her mind a pair of shadowy hands reach out from behind her and pull her away and start ripping her apart. Yuffie used to like the dark but ever since the attack on Wutai she fears it like nothing else. She always scares herself into thinking someone is either watching or following her.

Even now she makes herself think that there's another set of feet following her, trying to match each step she makes. And when she stops the other one stops, when she turns around she sees nothing in the moonlight. When she starts walking again she could swear someone is trying to match her step for step.

Yuffie began to walk a bit faster and in her mind she thinks her stalker does the same. Sweat starts to drip from her brow as she begins growing more afraid. All she needs is to make it back to the place and then she will feel safe. But that lingering thought of something following her won't leave her mind.

Finally she made it to the place everyone split up and to her great relief everyone is there waiting for her. Although she managed to make it back she still felt the fear inside her gripping at her spine. "You find anything?" Kao asks Yuffie.

Yuffie shakes her head no not trusting her voice. Kao gives her a concerned look as he notices her troubled face, "Are you alright?" He whispered trying not to be too loud.

"I feel like someone or something has been following me for a while." Yuffie said a bit frightened.

"A zombie?" Kao asks.

Yuffie shakes her head, "No It felt like someone who knew what they were doing not some soulless person." Yuffie sighs trying to will her fear away, "I'm just scarring myself that's all" She tried reassuring herself more then Kao.

Kao nods his head, "Alright then let's head back." He orders ready to start back.

"Uh Kao?" One man suddenly said. Kao turns around giving the man his attention. The man points in front of them, "We've got company" The man said a bit shaken.

Kao quickly turned his head and cursed. Nine zombies stood before them heading straight towards them. Yuffie too noticed them but is a bit relieved when she notices none of them have any weapons. Having no weapons naturally means they should be easier to fight right?

Kao immediately pulls out a weapon, a broadsword. Yuffie wastes no time in pulling out her Conformer and immediately throws it towards the zombies. She smirks as she notices her accuracy is dead on towards the neck of one of the zombies. She waits and then the Conformer hits the neck, _TING. _The Conformer bounces off the zombie's neck and heads back to it's owner. Yuffie easily catches the Conformer, "Huh?" She says dumbfounded, 'That should of chopped it's head clean off!' she tells herself.

"The zombies have changed." Kao tells Yuffie getting ready to attack, "Their necks are protected by a layer of steel imbedded in their skin. You have to find a way around it." Kao tells her before him and the three other men charge forth ready to fight the zombies.

"Don't you think that's need to know information before coming out here!?" Yuffie yells angrily. 'GAWD! I swear! Some people are so stupid!' Yuffie ran forward and attacks one of the zombies from close range. Yuffie slashes at the neck of the zombies with her Conformer as if it's a knife she's using. 

No matter how much force she puts into her strike she just can't seem to get passed that annoying protective steel. Yuffie jumps back away from the zombie to catch her breath. Two months in a coma sure has her energy zapped. With just that little scuffle she already feels tired, and that's not a good sign.

Two zombies walk towards Yuffie ready to attack. Yuffie gripped the Conformer tighter and is about to throw it when, _BANG!_ A gunshot rang throughout the area and a split second later the zombie closest to Yuffie, it's head blew up. Yuffie blinked and looked around_ BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Three more shots fired and three more zombies fall.

Yuffie stood up and looks around for the source of gunfire. The person must be sniping them so they would have to be some place where they have a good field of vision. Yuffie looks up at the tallest building, _BANG!_ Another shot fired at that moment and Yuffie catches sight of the small explosion from the barrel of the gun.

Yuffie's mind went on overdrive in thoughts, she knew of only one person with deadly accuracy with a gun, "VINCENT!" Yuffie exclaimed her heart racing as she began heading up the building from the fire escape on the side of the building. Yuffie's hopes raise as she realizes that at least one of her friends aren't dead.

__

BANG! BANG! BANG! Yuffie finally made to the roof _BANG! _Yuffie counted nine shots which would mean all the zombies are now dead. "VINCENT!" She exclaims happily as she sees a dark figure standing at the edge of the building. At the sound of Yuffie voice figure jumps, their long dark hair and cape swaying in the wind. 

Yuffie noticed the features, long hair, cape, mysterious looking, yup it's Vincent. 'Why is he running away?' Yuffie thinks as she ran towards the edge. She looks down from the edge just in time to see the person enter into the building by a door a couple floors down. Immediately afterwards Yuffie hears gunshots from within the building. "VINCENT HOLD ON!" Yuffie jumps over the edge and races down where she saw Vincent enter the building.

'Vincent's in trouble. Vincent's in trouble.' She kept telling herself. Finally she make it and enters the room. A single zombie is left in the room, behind it stood a person, their mouth at the side of the zombie's neck as if biting it. Yuffie stood frozen not wanting to move, "Vincent?" She calls out hesitantly in the darkness.

The head at the side of the zombie's neck pops up, glowing crimson eyes lock onto Yuffie's misty gray. Yuffie smiles in relief and takes a step forward, "Vincent, you're alive!" The crimson eyes narrow and with a quick swipe of their hand the zombie's head is cut off. 

Yuffie distracted by it didn't realize the person moved behind her until she felt a tip of a dagger against her throat. Yuffie gasped and froze in fear, "Vincent? What the hell are you doing?"

The tip of the blade being pressed against her throat is her answer. The dark figure moved in front of Yuffie. What Yuffie saw made her pale in fear, "Y-you're not Vincent." She said shaking in fear. 

The person in front of her is not Vincent. The person in front of her scared her half to death. The person has crimson eyes that glow in the darkness like Vincent's do. Long black hair hid most of their face. The person's mouth and chin is covered in blood, and what scared Yuffie the most is the long fangs that are dripping blood.

Yuffie can't believe it, she's standing before a real life vampire. She has always thought vampires were just fairytales to scare children and here one was right in front of her. The person in front of her continued to stare at Yuffie as if examining her. Then the person moved their head closer to the side of Yuffie's head.

Yuffie shakes with fear as she thinks the vampire is about to bite her neck. She can feel the vampires warm breath on her neck as it breathes, "Stop following me." A feminine voice whispers into Yuffie's ear.

"YUFFIE!" Yuffie heard Kao voice as she hears his footsteps on the fire escape. Yuffie blinked and realized the vampire is no longer there. Kao entered the room followed by the three men. "Are you alright?" Kao asked breathing heavily. 

Yuffie doesn't know what to tell him. She just got the shit scared out of her for one thing. She could tell him she just ran after a vampire and tell him how it was drinking the zombie's blood but instead she said, "Can we go back now?"

Well Everyone that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. So did Yuffie really have a run in with a real Vampire? Will she ever see it again? Does she actually want too? lol. You'll just have to wait and see everyone. Drop a review and any suggestions you have. TTNC! **_HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!_**


	24. The New Liberator, Yuffie!

Howdy y'all! How was everyone's Easter? Good? Bad? Mine was alright. Well anyway I hoped y'all enjoyed the last chapter. As you can see already the world as Yuffie knew it is gone. Now Yuffie must try and get the hang of things around the base. Will staying in the base help Yuffie find out what happened to her friends? We'll have to wait and find out now won't we? Well let's get started.

Disclaimer- Of coarse I don't own Final Fantasy 7! I'm way to poor to own it. 

The Vampire from the last chapter is not mine either so I can't add it to my list. The one who has created that vampire is actually none other then Die. Die is one of my most lovable and helpful reviewers. Die is a professional Sephiroth hunter, so if you see Sephiroth running in terror you know Die is right behind him with some sort of killing device.

__

Chapter 24- The New Liberator, Yuffie!

Yuffie sits quietly in a large room with a whole bunch of other people. It's basically a conference room as Yuffie can best describe it. The room is somewhat large and all it really has in it is a rather long table where up to twelve people can sit. Everyone in the room has their attention to the man at the end of the table as he discusses about clearing out zombies nearby. Yuffie isn't really paying attention to what the man is saying, she never was one to sit in one spot for long and listen to someone talk.

Yuffie leans over to the left towards Kao who is sitting next to her, "Who is that?" She whispers asking about the man at the end of the table. 

"That's Kenji Julkowski. Everyone just calls him General though. He was the one that formed The Liberators. He's also the one that taught us how to kill zombies." Kao explained quietly as he listens to 'General'.

"Oh... But who are the rest of these people?" Yuffie whispered glancing around the table at all the unfamiliar faces.

"Everyone here is a captain to a small squad of their own. Each of us have three or four people in our squad." Kao answered back.

Yuffie's brows lowered questioningly, "Then why am I here?" 

A grin plays onto Kao's face, "For two reasons, one, you need to meet the General. Two, we're going to get you your own.."

"Is there something you would like to discuss Brundel?" Kao sat straight up immediately like he would when caught talking in class back in school. 

"Uh no sir." Kao immediately says.

General eyes him, "Are you sure? Because it looked as though you were in deep discussion with..." He looks over at Yuffie and gives a questioning look, "Who exactly is this?" He asks finally noticing Yuffie for the first time.

Kao stands up form his seat and turns towards General. "This is Yuffie Kisasagi sir. She is the one we found two months ago."

General nods his head, "And how do you feel?" He asks Yuffie.

Yuffie grew nervous at all the stares directed towards her, "Uh... fine?" 

General turns back towards Kao, who's sweating under his gaze, "And why might I ask, is she here? Only myself and the squad leaders are suppose to be at these meetings."

"Sorry sir. But I thought it would be wise for her to meet you. I believe that she should have a squad of her own from what I know how her." Kao answered quickly.

General raised an eyebrow at Kao, "Really?" He says sarcastically, "And what led you to believe Miss Kisasagi is capable of handling her own squad?" He asks wanting an answer.

Kao took in a deep breath ready to give all his reasons, "Well as it turns out sir, Miss Kisasagi is actually one of the members of AVALANCHE. Last night I took her with my squad to the surface and she showed me that she's well qualified for the job. She also.."

"So you're from AVALANCHE huh?" General cut in, not sounding the least bit impressed.

"Yes I was part of the group." Yuffie replies.

"Was?" General questioned.

"I don't know if any of my friends are alive so I may be the last one left." Yuffie explained.

"Sir!" Kao cut in on the little conversation. General gave Kao his attention and Kao continues, "As it turns out Miss Kisasagi and the rest of AVALANCHE were part in the Battle of Cosmos."

General rubs his chin in thought, "I thought no one survived that battle." He said more to himself then anyone else.

Yuffie hung her head, "I was injured in battle. One of my friends put me on their chocobo and sent away from the battle. He saved my life." 'Cloud...'

Seeing how depressing the subject seems to Yuffie, General decided to change topics, "Well, do you have any valuable information for us?" 

Yuffie thinks about it for a moment, 'No... not that I can think of. Oh YEA!' "Yes actually I do!" She exclaimed a bit happy now that she has some way to help. "Those shadow creatures at night are actually called Hadions. And we, AVALANCHE, found out a way to kill them!"

Whispering went around the table from the other squad leaders. General eyes widened a little bit in excitement, "Really now? And how do you kill them?" He asks anxiously. 

Yuffie grins, "It's really quite simple. 'The darkness is their ally. The sunlight is their enemy'" She spoke remembering what the diary said that they found in the Shin-Ra mansion. Everyone gave her a confused look not understanding the quote. Yuffie rolls her eyes at their slowness, "LIGHT! Light kills them."

Kao smiles seeing that Yuffie has obviously impressed General, "So do you think she can have a squad of her own?" Kao asks

General pauses in thought for a moment. After agreeing with something in his head he nods once to himself, "Alright. Miss Kisasagi, you will form a squad of your own." Yuffie smiles pleased that SHE, Yuffie Kisasagi, gets to be the leader of a group. "Have a squad formed immediately because you're going to the surface at fifteen hundred hours!"

Yuffie mouth drops in disbelief, 'That's..... THREE O'CLOCK! That gives me only two hours!' She yells in her mind.

"You may have anyone who is willing to join your squad. So I suggest you scout the base for people. Alright dismissed." General turns his back to everyone as they leave the conference room.

Kao gave Yuffie a smile, "I knew you could become one." He says excitedly as the two walk towards the exit.

"Brundel!" General calls out.

Yuffie and Kao stop. Kao quickly turns around, "Sir!?"

"I wish to speak with you." General replied back.

Kao turned his head and gave Yuffie a nod telling her to go on ahead. Yuffie nods back and left the room. Kao walks up closer, "Yes sir?"

General doesn't even bother turning around to face Kao, "You have broken the code 105. You brought someone to the surface without my consent. What's worse is it was someone just coming out of a coma."

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't thinking." Kao tries defending himself.

"No you weren't thinking. As your punishment I'm relieving you from squad leader." 

Kao frowned, "Understood sir." 

"Alright dismissed."

Kao turned around and headed towards the door. When he opens it Yuffie stood there waiting for him. She noticed his depressed expression, "Hey what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I just lost leadership of my squad." Kao slouches his shoulders and sighs.

Yuffie gave him a sympathetic look, "Sorry to here that." They both began walking towards the mess hall to get some food. Both remain silent walking down the halls. Yuffie kept trying to figure out ways to cheer Kao up, then an idea struck her, "HEY!" Kao stops and turns towards her. Yuffie gave him the best grin she can muster, "How about you join my squad!?" She happily suggests.

Kao just stood there looking at her for a few moments. Kao sighs and then gives Yuffie a small grin, "Sure." He excepted.

"Great!" Yuffie exclaims. Yuffie scratches the back of her head and gave a smile, "Now you can help scout for me since I don't really know anyone else."

Kao just shrugs his shoulders, "You can look at everyone's files in room 134. We keep everyone's records there, so it'd be easier to find member if you look at their files."

"Where's the room?" Yuffie asks curiously.

Kao starts walking ahead, "Follow me." He calls out. Yuffie quickly catches up with him as he leads her towards the room. It took them about five minutes before they came up to a door with the number 134 on it.

Yuffie sighs in frustration, "You guys should have maps around here so everyone knows where their going.

Kao chuckles as he opens the door. He holds the door open as he allows Yuffie to walk in first. Yuffie walked into the room and glanced around seeing all the file cabinets. Yuffie groans, "There's so many."

"Actually only the cabinets up on the left wall have the files of everyone on base. All the others are just files we salvaged from the Shin-Ra building." Kao explained.

"Shin-Ra huh? And what did they have on file?" Yuffie asks a trace of hatred in her voice as she remembers back two years ago.

Kao shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head, "I don't know. We haven't really been through them. Everyone down here has been pretty busy after we started doing small missions to the surface and everything." 

Yuffie glanced around the room seeing the few candles as the source of light. The a thought struck her, "If you guys go to the surface often, then why don't you try and get the power back?" Yuffie asks remembering the base doesn't have any electricty.

"Well the generator isn't operational. It takes a lot of time to fix the generator and we aren't out on the surface for long. We've been going to the generator and fixing it little by little but progress is slow." Kao starts walking out of the room, "Good luck in searching. I'm going to the mess hall."

Yuffie nods her goodbye and watches him walk out of the room. Yuffie turns around towards the file cabinets with everyone's file. Yuffie let out a miserable breath, 'Well might as well start. After all I only have a little over an hour.'

~Twenty minutes later~

'GAWD This is BORING' Yuffie thought annoyed. Everyone's file that Yuffie has come across weren't, to Yuffie anyway, qualified to be in her squad. She wants to have a squad filled with the best. Actually her problem is she doesn't know any of the people so she doesn't to put someone who she doesn't know on her squad. 

Yuffie glances over to the other side of the room where the files from the Shin-Ra building sit. Yuffie began feeling her oh so familiar curious self eyeing the cabinets. Just starring at the file cabinets made her curiousness grow. Seeing how there really isn't any harm in it and that the cabinets seemed to beg to Yuffie to open them she stood up and headed towards the cabinets.

Yuffie grins mischievously and opens up the top drawer of one cabinet, 'Let's see if Shin-Ra had any other secrets they were hiding.' She thought to herself. Yuffie began scanning the labels of the files. Weapon Development, Space Exploration, Science Research. Yuffie groans, "BORING!" She chimes. Then her eyes catch sight of another file which made her smile, "Oh Classified Tee hee hee!" 

Yuffie pulls the file out of the cabinet and opens it up. She began scanning through it, "Let's see here, Turk training, Materia enhancements, Rima Hikari?? hmm... What's a Rima Hikari?" Yuffie began reading the small amount of information that came with it.

Name- Rima Hikari

Age- Classified

Sex- Classified

Height & Weight- Classified

Blood Type- Unknown

Charges- Classified

"Well this was a waste of time. All they have written down is a frickin name" Yuffie says annoyed ready to shove the file back into the foulder.

"What'cha looking at?" Yuffie nearly jumps in surprise. She quickly turns around at the sound of the voice. Mika stands only a few feet away since she was looking over Yuffie's shoulder at the file.

Yuffie shakes her head, "Nothing." She chimes innocently.

"Let me look!" Mika says cheerfully as she outstretches her right hand waiting for the document. Yuffie hands the useless document over. Mika's brows lower in wonderment as she examines the document. "Oh!" Mika exclaims suddenly as the light bulb lights up in her head, "This is that killer from years back." She says recognizing the name.

Yuffie raises an eyebrow, "Killer? How do you know that? The document doesn't say anything other then a name." Yuffie asks curiously.

Mika smiles, "Because I've lived in Midgar all my life. About five or six years ago there was murders going on. And the not all the people killed were just common people, some were important political leaders. Anyway, nobody really knew who the killer was. After a while a name was being spread. That name was Rima Hikari!"

"So... They don't really know who actually killed all those people?" Yuffie asks skeptically not really believing someone who killed all those people wouldn't be captured yet.

Mika just shrugs placing the document back in the folder, "I don't really know if Rima Hikari is a real person. It was probably a name made up by some people so they had someone to blame. No one really saw who actually killed all those people. And it wasn't just Midgar that their was killings. Several towns on the central continent as well had murders. And since we've been having several killings at the time, Rima Hikari was blamed for those too." Mika says recalling what happened several years ago.

Yuffie nods her head listening to the story of the so called killer. Mika shook her head getting out of her daydream of the past, "Anyway, what are you doing in here?" Mika finally asked the question that has been on her mind since she saw Yuffie in the room.

Yuffie gave a proud grin, "I was made squad leader. That old guy Julkooki or whatever his name is, told me to get a squad together by three o'clock and then he's sending me up to the surface."

"Really wow! Did you have any luck finding people to get in your squad?"

"One." Yuffie hangs her head a little embarrassed at the fact that she could only find one person so far, "Kao is in my squad."

"Kao?" Mika repeats confused, "But Kao is a squad leader." She points out.

Yuffie shakes her head, "No not anymore. He got er... fired from the position." 

Mika shakes her head disappointedly, "Poor Kao, he just became a squad leader last week too. Well, you better hurry up and find someone else. You need at least two people with you to be allowed to the surface." Mika says then walks towards the door.

"How about you?" Yuffie suddenly suggests causing Mika to stop dead in her tracks.

Mika turns around and stares at Yuffie in disbelief, "M-me? I've never fought in my life?" She quickly stated.

Yuffie thought for a moment, "That may be, BUT, you're trained in helping out the wounded. Someone who can heal the wounded is just important as someone who fights. At least I think they are." Yuffie says trying to convince her.

Mika seemed skeptical about the idea, "I don't know..." She trails off.

"Oh come one please... At least just for today? You said it yourself I need at least two people to be allowed to the surface. I don't have time to find someone else." Yuffie gave her the best begging eyes she can make and puffs out her bottom lip.

Mika sighs giving into Yuffie's pleads. Yuffie smiles seeing she won her over and quickly gave Mika a hug, "Oh thank-you! I was so sure you wouldn't do it."

"But only for today. After that you'll have to find someone else." Mika warns.

"Deal!" Yuffie says having no problem with it. "Well then, we might as well start towards the exit, it's almost time to go." Yuffie said happily as she heads out of the room. Despite the feeling she's going to regret agreeing with Yuffie, a smile plays on Mika's lips as she follows Yuffie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mika? What's she doing here?" Kao asks surprised as Yuffie and Mika walk up to him. Each ready to go to the surface and kill off some zombies.

Yuffie looks back and forth between the two and smiles, "She's a temporary member of my squad." 

Kao frowns, "She could get hurt out there?"

"And so could you." Mika points out clearly growing annoyed by her brother treating her like a child. "I'll be fine." She reassures her older brother.

"I still don't like it." Kao says.

Yuffie gives him a grin and pats his shoulder, "Well as her older brother it's your duty to protect her like you're suppose to." Yuffie walks over to the later and looks up at the hatch that leads to the surface, "Well enough standing around blabbering, let's move it."

Yuffie starts heading up the later and begins opening the hatch. Her two squad members following behind her. Eventually there's a click meaning the hatch is unlocked. Yuffie immediately pushes the hatch open and sticks her head out above the surface to look around. A move, which she greatly regrets the moment a gunshot is heard ringing through the air, followed by Yuffie's scream.

§=0) Well I think that we have gone far enough Mwahahaha! Look at that I made another cliffie! Heeheehee. I know I usually don't make much of those but you know what? I think I'll begin writing more of them. They seem to be so much fun! I know I know this chapter was a bit dull compared to the last one. But never fear! Action is near! 

But unfortunately, my break from baseball is finally over so I'm starting to have practice again and I have a game on Thursday. (Sigh) It's really getting in the way but hey! If I wanna be a professional ball player I gots ta keep on practicing nay? Well anyway I'll see if I can get the next chapter up soon. TTNC! Oh and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	25. The Bloody Massacre

Howdy y'all! I know I'm so nice to leave such a cliffie like that. Before I go on I'd like to answer a question that has been asked by a reviewer. (Sorry don't remember which one) The question is 'What ever happened to Reeve?' I know I haven't come out directly and say it but Reeve is dead. Okay and I might as well give an explanation to that.

Y'all remember from way back when Zack first joined AVALANCHE? Yuffie had asked him if he knew if her father is alive. Zack had mentioned seeing them move the prisoners to a different location, but the prisoners were already dead. I know I also didn't come out and say Vain and Dregon had Reeve captured, instead I said he has been missing and the Turks were searching for him.

The reason that I have done this is for a few reasons. One is that I have a horrible time capturing Reeve's personality and that of Cait Sith's (Even though I might not be doing a good job with the rest of the characters). Also, if I do decide that I want Reeve not to be dead I can bring him back without much controversy because I never clearly stated that he was dead. But I can also just keep it easy and have him remain dead since I'm so shitty at capturing his and Cait Sith's personality. And Finally the last reason is simply because I think Cait Sith is pretty much a useless character, he's so damn stupid. There, question answered. I apologize for not being to clear on what happened to him. 

Now that that's out of the way and there are no further questions that were asked (Except those that if I DO answer them, it would spoil the whole damn story) I shall let y'all proceed with reading the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's sure to have some action in it.

__

Disclaimer-I don't own Final Fantasy 7. (Sigh) Nothing to add to my claims either. oh well.

*Warning* This chapter might be considered rated R. Although I doubt any of you actually care.

__

Chapter 25-The Bloody Massacre

No sooner did Yuffie see the zombie above her, it's head is blown apart. Yuffie screamed in surprise as the body of the zombie fell. Yuffie quickly gets off the ladder out onto the surface as Kao and Mika climb up. Yuffie's eyes widen in surprise, "Holy crap!" She manages to squeeze out. 

Kao gets up onto the surface and almost jumps back in the hole. The whole surface is swarming with zombies. Kao immediately looks down as his younger sister begins to climb up, "Mika stay down!" He quickly orders. Mika confused at Kao's sudden outburst does what she's told.

Yuffie glanced around the area as she gets her trusty Conformer out. 'Who fired the shot?' She asks herself. Suddenly out the corner of her eyes, she sees a large group of zombie's swarming around someone. Yuffie's eyes widen as she points to the person, "Kao! We have to help him!"

Kao looks over to where Yuffie is pointing and just manages to see a black mass as the zombies literally dog pile their victim. Kao shakes his head, "It's too late for him." He says regretfully.

Yuffie watches helplessly as the zombies continue to pile on their latest victim. Whoever it was they are dead now. Underneath the pile of zombies their a sudden hiss followed by a screech. Suddenly the pile of zombies are thrown off of their victim spreading out around him. 

The first thing Yuffie notices from the person is the long black hair, followed by the black gothic looking clothes. The figure scans the area giving Yuffie a chance to see his face. Yuffie mouth hung open as she notices the glowing crimson eyes. "I-it's the vampire!" Yuffie chokes out unbelieving.

"Vampire?" Kao repeats confused. "What are you talking about?"

Yuffie grabs Kao's hand and drags him off the battlefield to hide behind some rubble. She sticks her head out over the rubble so she can watch, "When I was in that building, that vampire was there drinking the zombie's blood." Yuffie says a chill running down her spine.

"Wait a minute. First off, vampires aren't real and second, if they were, isn't sunlight suppose to like you know kill them?" Kao says still skeptical the thing out there is a real vampire.

"You can tell that to the vampire." Yuffie mutters.

Kao glances over the rubble and watches the so called 'Vampire' fight with the zombies, "It's just some really weird chick." Kao says watching the fight.

Yuffie turns her head and glares at him, "What ya mean chick? It's some weird guy."

Kao gave her a skeptical look, "Really? And what gave you the idea it's a man?"

"Because only guys are vampires, just like in the movies."

Kao chuckles lightly but grimaces when he watches the 'vampire' cut a zombie's head off with some sort of blade. "Really now? Well that's one weird dude?"

Yuffie rolls her eyes, "And what exactly makes you think its a girl?" 

Kao smiles smugly, "Guys have inborn radar to pick up women" He says like a smart-ass. Yuffie couldn't make up her mind whether to hit him or not. "Actually it's the legs. It has a nice set of legs. Not to mention it's wearing that dress."

"Fine it's a woman vampire." Yuffie states.

Kao groans, "It's not a Vamp-" Kao immediately stops what he was about to say as he watches the person bite into the neck of one of the zombies, "Okay it's a vampire" He quickly agrees.

Yuffie smirks, "See? I ALWAYS right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The zombie struggles in the vampires grasp trying to attack it. The vampire continued to drink what little blood the zombie has. Satisfied with what she got she immediately chops the zombie's head off with the dagger in her right hand.

The vampire turns her gaze to approaching zombies. All of them lined up for her to strike. She quickly grabs another dagger with her left hand and smirks, "Just the way I like them. All lined up and ready to die." The vampire says in a low demonic voice.

The vampire moves with lightening fast speed. To any onlooker it looks like a black streak just ran through the line of zombies. Behind the zombies the vampire stood still, head faced towards the ground, eyes closed, and the dagger in her right hand help up out in front of her. A moment later the zombies behind her collapse to the ground. As they hit the ground their heads roll off their shoulders and blood starts oozing out onto the ground.

The vampire smirks and stands straight up looking for another victim. She spots a lone zombie moving towards her sluggishly. The vampire licks her bloody lips and jumps high into the sky and soars behind the zombie as if she can fly. The vampire captures both of the zombie's arms from behind. 

The zombie moans trying to attack her. The vampire bares her fangs and instead off biting the side of the zombies neck, she reaches over and bites the throat. She sinks her fangs in the decaying flesh of the zombie. She chumps down, biting the throat off and spitting it to the ground.

Bloods gushing from the zombies neck and the vampire drinks all of it. Blood covers the mouth of the vampire as it drips from her chin and runs down her neck coloring her own gray skin in a dull reddish color.

Having enough of the zombie's blood the vampire releases it's arms and with both daggers slashes of the head of the zombie. Just as the zombie drops to the ground the vampire slashes behind at the zombie that was about to strike. Her right hand is driven into the zombie's chest. With a feel of her hand she found the zombie's dead heart and pulls it out of the zombie's chest.

Blood runs down her right arm as she holds the heart above her head as if examining it. The zombie makes a reach for her and she reacts by hacking off it's head. Now that the zombie can't distract her, the vampire brings the heart to her mouth and sniffs it. Then she bites into the heart. She immediately spits the heart out, 'Yuck. Been dead too long' 

The few remaining zombies encircle her. The vampire scans the zombies, she closes her eyes and laughs silently to herself, "Soulless creatures." She mutters amused. The zombies close in on her and she makes no attempt to escape. Just as each zombie is about to grab her she rapidly spins holding out the daggers, slashing everything within range. All the zombies drop dead.

The vampire sops spinning and looks at the circle of zombie around her. She smirks a bit before narrowing her eyes, 'I remember seeing others here. where are they..' The vampire sniffs the air catching the scent of two people. She turns towards the rubble, 'There you are.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was definitely the sickest thing I have ever seen." Kao says making sure he doesn't end up puking. The whole area was nothing more then blood and headless bodies.

Yuffie continues to watch the vampire, waiting to see what it does next. When she notices the vampire looking her way, she froze stiff as a log. Her eyes widen in fright the moment the vampire jumped into the sky. "Oh Shit!" Kao exclaims as he watches the vampire heading towards them. 

A moment later and the vampire lands on top of the rubble standing right in front of Yuffie and Kao. The vampire grins murderously, baring her fangs. She quickly grabs both of them by the neck and throw them over her shoulder, sending them flying into the blood drenched ground.

Yuffie immediately stands up along with Kao. Each grab hold of their weapons and get ready for an attack. The vampire jumps from the rubble and lands a few yards in front of them. The vampire eyes Yuffie recognizing her, "I know you. You were lucky before I was already had enough blood. But this time I think I won't pass on another meal." The vampire says darkly.

Yuffie can't help but shake in the vampire's presence. Her hands continue to shake nervously as she holds tight of her Conformer. She doesn't know whether to strike first or wait for the vampire to make the first move.

Turns out neither of them have to because Kao took upon himself to strike first. With a battle cry Kao swings his sword with all his might at the vampire's head. The vampire shows little effort to duck underneath the strike and counters with her own. She punches Kao right in the stomach sending him back behind Yuffie. Kao coughs trying to get air back into his lungs.

The vampire smirks at her own handy work. At that moment Yuffie throws her Conformer catching the vampire off guard. The vampire however, manages to jump into the air into safety. While in the air, the vampire throws her daggers at Yuffie. Yuffie dives out of the way, rolls on the ground and catches the Conformer as it returns to her.

The vampire lands on the ground and quickly throws more daggers that she has hidden. Yuffie is barely able to dodge all of them in time. The vampire then charges at Yuffie with a hiss. Yuffie's eyes widen a bit in surprise not expecting the vampire to come charging at her like that. Out of pure instinct, Yuffie spins on the heel of her left foot and sends a spiraling kick into the vampire's face, sending her off towards the side.

Yuffie blinked in disbelief, 'Wow. Maybe I should take up hand to hand combat like Tifa' She thought to herself before she is struck from behind. The vampire kicks Yuffie's feet out from under her making her fall to the ground. She then grabs Yuffie by her right foot and spins around then throwing her. 

As Yuffie is thrown away, the vampire pulls out another dagger and throws it. Yuffie successfully breaks her fall landing on her feet. The moment her feet hit the ground though she yells in pain as a dagger embeds itself on Yuffie's left shoulder blade. Bloods runs out of the wound and travels down her clothes to the ground.

The vampire smirks and jumps into the air ready to strike again. Yuffie sees this and seeing it as the best opportunity begins to gather her energy. Her eyes turn into a fiery gold and just before the vampire digs it's claws into her, Yuffie releases the energy.

"ALL CREATION!" Yuffie screams out and the vampire's eyes widen in surprise and fear before she screams in pain. The beam of energy Yuffie released roars alive as it catches the vampire and drive her into a nearby building. When the energy dissipates, a large whole is in the wall of the building.

"Damn. That was some trick!" Kao says from his place on the ground.

Yuffie made no sign of hearing him and walks towards the building. Bricks fall from the large circle the All Creation created. Not a sound is heard from inside the building. Yuffie steps inside the building and sees no trace of the vampire. 'Did I vaporize her?' Yuffie asked herself.

Suddenly two arms capture her from behind, one around her neck and the other holding a dagger to her throat. Yuffie froze stiff not knowing what to do. The vampire hisses, "That was some blast. It actually hurt." The vampire smirks, "But now you're mine." 

The vampire makes a move towards Yuffie's neck. Yuffie closes her eyes praying someone or something will save her. She feel feels the vampire's fangs rest on the surface of her neck and waits for the bite. The vampire instead sniffs a few times before narrowing her eyes, she cursed, "Damn, you're blood is pure. Oh well if I can't drink it. I'll just spill it." The vampire put more pressure on the dagger.

Yuffie holds her breath in fear, thoughts running through her head. Thoughts of her friends and how she'll never be able to see them again. She can feel the dagger just barely on her throat. The vampire's arms began shaking and Yuffie opens her eyes. The vampire drops the dagger and releases Yuffie. 

Yuffie quickly turns around looking at the vampire confused. The vampire clutches her head as if she's in pain, "Dammit not now." The vampire began breathing heavily, she looks up at Yuffie, "This isn't over." And with that single threat the vampire ran out of the building and vanishes.

Well Everyone that's a wrap. I'm not sure if this chapter is rated R or not, maybe for some parts. *Shrugs* Who cares anyway. So what's going on with the vampire? What was happening to it? Is the vampire part of Vain's alliance? OR is it with another? Questions, questions, questions. IF you like the vampire as much as I do you should thank **_Die_** for creating the character. She's the one who gave me the character for the story and believe me, I'm having fun with it hee hee hee. Well anyway I think that's all I have left to say. The next chapter may be a little slower on getting up because of baseball plus I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about. We'll a;; just have to wait and see now won't we? anyway review all! TTNC!__


	26. Saved By A Killer

Howdy y'all. Wow I so proud of myself, I actually pulled off an R rated chapter =0) Well anyway I see that a lot of ya enjoyed that little bloody battle with the vampire chick eh? I'll have to make more... But let's not forget, more important things are at hand. Like this here chapter! Let us say our prayers and hope this chapter won't be dull, I really don't plan it to be, we'll just wait and see! HEY That rhymed! Wow I talented lol. Well let's just get this started.

Disclaimer- I not own Final Fantasy 7. Claims list!!!! One new claim to be added that I forgot about. Kenji Julkowski (a.k.a. General) There we go. Now on with the story.

__

Chapter 26- Saved By A Killer

"Eww.. Grossness. What is this?" This comment was made by none other then Yuffie as she takes a spoonful of her 'food' and examines it. The slop, as Yuffie can best describe it, looks like a bowl of chocobo poop, all white and lumpy like. Yuffie gives a disgusted look and pushes the bowl away.

"It's food." Kao replies simply as he eats a mouthful of the meal, some of it runs out of the corner of his mouth escaping his lips. Kao gives no sign to Yuffie on what he thinks of it's taste, if it even has taste.

Yuffie feeling a bit confident that the meal is edible after seeing Kao eat some of it, grabs hold of a spoon. Yuffie scoops up some of the 'lumpy stuff' and brings it to her lips. Her lips suck into her mouth as if driven by a natural instinct telling her the food isn't good.

Yuffie takes a deep breath and shoves the 'lumpy stuff' into her mouth. Automatically, Yuffie slaps her other hand across her mouth. Kao gave her a strange look. Yuffie's eyes are wide and her upper body moves as if she's coughing or choking. Some of the white 'lumpy stuff' escapes her mouth and her hand dripping onto the wooden table.

Finally, Yuffie removes her hand, 'BLECK!' She spits the white lumpy stuff out of her mouth and back into the bowl, while sticking her tongue out. Kao drops his spoon losing his appetite. Yuffie shivers with disgust, "Eww... that is the MOST disgusting thing I have EVER tasted." She says picking up the bowl ready to throw it out.

"You shouldn't waste food. Especially since we only get two meals a day.." Kao advises while beginning to eat his food again.

Yuffie looks at him with wide eyes, she just spit her last attempt back into her bowl. Yuffie sits back down on the wooden bench looking down at the bowl of.. she didn't know what to call it. Yuffie glances back up at Kao and smiles, "You know you're right! I shouldn't waste food." Kao nods once happy she understands.

Yuffie grabs hold of a person's arm who is walking by them with their own meal. The man gives Yuffie a questioning look. Yuffie gives him a big smile, "Here you can have mine I'm not hungry." She offers. The man just shrugs and takes the bowl with him as Yuffie chuckles to herself.

Kao drops his spoon again in disgust, this time losing his appetite for good. "Here you can have mine. I've.... lost my appetite." Kao gives his bowl to the person sitting close by. Kao stands up from the bench, "Well now that I'm finished.. eating. I'm going to go see Mika. Wanna come?" Kao asks Yuffie.

Yuffie stands up and stretches her tight muscles, "Sorry can't I got to go to a meeting now with the all powerful General." Yuffie jokes.

"Well then I'll see you later then." Kao says walking out off the mess hall. Yuffie walks out the other end and heads towards the conference hall where the, oh so important meeting will be taking place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone gathered?" General asks scanning. He nods in approval seeing that everyone is there, "Good. I'm just going to jump into things so listen up." General takes out an old rolled up map of Midgar and spreads it out on the table. Everyone stares at the old map as General explains his plans.

"Today... We are going to get that generator up and running. Most of the squads will be participating in the mission." The squad leaders nod and understanding and await command. General takes out a pencil and draws three X's around a small part of the map. "Squads 1, 2, and 5, will be in charge of watch. You'll kill any zombies that appear."

"Yes Sir!" The three squad leaders chorus.

General continues with his plan, "Squad 4 leader. Your squad will escort our best mechanic down the basement to the generator. You are to protect the mechanic and get him out of there when he finishes repairs. Understood?"

"...."

"Do you understand squad leader?" General asks again.

"..."

"Kisasagi!" General yells.

Yuffie immediately jumps out of her seat in surprise. A look of realization crosses Yuffie's face, "Ohhh. My squad is squad 4!" Yuffie says this realizing it for the first time.

General smacks his forehead in frustration. General takes a deep breath fighting the headache that's beginning to appear. "Kisasagi, do you understand your mission?"

Yuffie waves him off with her hand, "Yea, yea, yea, protect dude, get generator fixed, kick zombie ass if we encounter any in that shack."

General narrows his eyes threateningly. Yuffie gives a nervous chuckle, "I mean, Yes sir!" She gives a salute jokingly.

General rubs his temples, "Alright gather up and leave at once. Dismissed!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is the place that leads to the generator?" Yuffie asks. Everyone has gathered at the location to where the generator is located. After walking about a mile after going to the surface, they all came up to the steel doors surrounded by fence. The steel doors open up into the ground that's suppose to be a basement to where the generator is located.

"Yup that's it alright. Just think after today, no more candles as our source of light." Mika comments. Before leaving the base, Yuffie had convince Mika to be in her squad again since she still hasn't found any other members. With nonstop pleading Mika gave into Yuffie's begging.

"So you're the mechanic we're taking to the generator?" Kao questions to the man that stands waiting behind the trio.

"Yes" The mechanic answers.

"Well everyone seems to be in position. So lets just get down there." Kao says pointing out that the other squad have already moved to their spots to watch for zombies.

The group quickly walks over to the steel doors. Kao kneels down and pulls the heavy doors open and smiles, "Ladies first." He says cheerfully.

"Oh SUCH a gentlemen." Mika comments sarcastically before climbing down the ladder. Yuffie goes down next followed by the mechanic, Kao climbs down last.

Yuffie glances down at the dark basement, not able to see much of all, "Uh none of you would happen to have a flashlight would ya?" She asks hopingly. The mechanic automatically turns on a single flashlight and begins leading the trio in the directions of the generator.

"So like.. how long will it take to finish the repairs." Mika asks the mechanic.

"The repairs are down." The mechanic corrects her, "All that needs to be down is turn the switch on. We would have power at the base but we lost radio contact with the last group of mechanics just when they reported they were about to turn the power on." He explains.

"Great." Yuffie comments sarcastically, "That means something or some things are down here." Yuffie sighs in frustration, she was hoping this would be an easy mission. But with little light it will be hard to fight if they run into anything.

"This way." The mechanic suddenly says making a right. The trio follow each hoping that it will all be done with soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Back Outside.

A lone dark figure sneaks into the opened basement, not being noticed by the three squad on watch. The woman jumps down into the basement her black dress swaying from the fall. She scans the dark basement and pulls out a gun, ready to attack if she encounters anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here it is." The mechanic exclaims, the beam of light from the flashlight shines on the generator. The trio sigh in relief happy that everything turned out well for once. 

"You guys hear something?" Mika asks curiously. Everyone stops in their tracks and listens.

"It sounds like a hissing." Yuffie says.

The mechanic shrugs, "Who cares. It's probably the power trying to kick on." He says while walking over to the generator.

Kao gives the mechanic a look, "But I thought you said you still needed to flip the switch." He says questioningly as he grows more nervous with the hissing.

The mechanic shrugs again, "I'm just giving my observation." He puts a finger on a switch and smiles, "And then there was light!" He comments as he flips the switch. The lights flicker on and the mechanic's eyes widen in fear.

"Holy Shit!" Kao screams surprised backing away as Yuffie and Mika do the same.

A giant snake sits hissing warningly at the group. The snake looks just like the ones in the Midgar marshes by the chocobo farm. The snake strikes immediately at the mechanic. "AH!" The snake bites down on the mechanic lifting him off the ground. It's huge fangs pierce through the mechanic's chest. In one quick move of the head the snake swallows the mechanic.

"Mika stay behind us." Kao warns pulling out his broadsword, Yuffie follows suite and pulls out her Conformer. Mika nods and moves back a bit. The snake hisses warningly at them, daring them to attack it. "HIYA!" Kao runs towards the snake and strike. The snake arches it's head back to protect it as Kao cuts it's body instead. 

The snake hisses and swings it's massive tail around knocking it's attacker away. Yuffie smirks as she throws her Conformer at the snakes head. Unlike Kao she's has already killed many of these giant snakes. The Conformer whizzes through the air and to Yuffie great surprise, for the first time ever the snake is smart enough to duck out of the way.

Yuffie catches the Conformer as it returns back to her, 'Well that's a first.' Yuffie thinks to herself. The snake strike at Yuffie trying to bite her. Yuffie easily dodges away from the snakes fangs, she doesn't however, dodge the strike of the snake's tail that follows it's first attack. Yuffie is knocked off her feet and into a wall, getting the wind knocked out of her.

The snake takes this to it's advantages and strikes again at the fallen Yuffie, ready to sink it's fangs into Yuffie. Yuffie sits there frozen, eye wide, not knowing what to do. "FORGET ABOUT ME!?" Kao suddenly jumps in front of Yuffie and swings his broadsword towards the snakes oncoming head. 

The snake can do nothing to dodge the attack. As a result the broadsword just strikes one of the snakes large fangs, breaking it with the force of his attack. The snake hisses in pain and slithers back a bit. It's body begins to twitch.

Yuffie's eyes widen again as she realizes what the snake is doing, "Oh no... you had to piss it off didn't you?" Yuffie says while quickly getting into a defensive position, not wanting to be off guard when the snake strikes with Beta. Kao, never having fought one of the Midgar snakes before, does not see the danger of things, and charges forth towards the snake. 

The snake releases a large fiery blast as Kao strikes. The huge blast of fire does some mighty damage to both fighters but not as much to Yuffie since she was prepared for it. Kao stays down on the ground with multiple burns on his body. Yuffie who had protected herself didn't suffer that much damage. 

"Kao!" Mika yells out in fear. Yuffie runs towards the fallen fighter to see if he's alright, completely forgetting the snake. Yuffie gets knocked off her feet as the snake strikes with it's tail. The strike throws Yuffie back towards the wall like last time. This time however Yuffie loses hold of her Conformer.

"Dammit!" Yuffie mutters to herself. The snake hisses and slithers quickly towards Yuffie. When close enough it strikes again ready to eat her. This time Kao isn't there to save her and Yuffie knows it. Yuffie closes her eyes and turns her head to the side waiting for the feel of the fangs sinking into her flesh.

__

BANG! A shot rings through the room and the snake screeches in pain as it's right eyes is shot out. Yuffie 's snap open. _BANG! BANG!_ Two more shots are fired, shooting the snake in the head. The snake instantly drops dead in one loud crash.

Yuffie stares at the snake in a daze for a moment. Then she shift's her gaze towards the entrance of the generator room, to her savior. A woman stands there with a large gun a her side. She has long dark red hair, hazel eyes, and stands at 5'7". She has a black gothic looking dress that looks familiar to Yuffie from somewhere. The woman's face remains solemn as she holster her Sniper Rifle.

Yuffie stands up, "I don't know who you are but thanks." The woman remains silent. 'Ok...' Yuffie walks over towards Kao as Mika hurries towards his side. "Alright big boy. Time to get up." Yuffie says to Kao as she grabs one of his arms and pulls him up.

"OWW!" Kao immediately yells in pain at all the burns on his body. Yuffie throws an arm over her shoulder and helps him walk. Mika follows behind the two looking worriedly at Kao.

"Uh did either of you two keep track on how to get out?" Yuffie asks Kao and Mika. Silence. 'I'll take that as a no.' Yuffie glances over at the odd woman who still stands in front of them gazing at them. "Uh... do you know how to get back up?" Yuffie asks.

Instead of answering her question, the woman just simply turns around and starts walking. Yuffie shares a look with her two friends before she follows the woman. "So how did you get down here anyway?" Yuffie asks, trying to make conversation with the woman. Silence. "Where did you come from?" No response again. 'Maybe I should just shut up.'

Yuffie suddenly grins as an amusing thought strikes her mind, "You know, If I ever find Vincent I should hook you two up." Yuffie chuckles to herself, "You both don't listen to me and you both got that whole gothic look going." Yuffie says amusingly.

"Vincent Valentine?" The woman asks quietly continuing walking, the first thing she's said since she appeared.

Yuffie almost drops Kao in surprise as she stops, "Y-yea. But how did you know that?" No answer came. Yuffie rolls her eyes in frustration, 'Yup she's definitely Vinnie's double.' She thinks to herself.

The rest of the way they walk in silence and finally reach the surface. "Ah out at last." Yuffie says happily.

"We have to get back quickly so I can treat Kao's burns." Mika commented.

Yuffie nods quickly and turns towards the woman who led them out, "You wanna come with us? There really isn't anywhere else to go form what I know." 

The woman stares at Yuffie for a few moments as she thinks about the offer. Finally she nods once, "I'll... accompany you." She answers a bit hesitant.

Yuffie gives her a grin, "Great! Follow us." Yuffie helped Kao drag his burned up body back towards the base. It isn't really a far walk back to the base. When Yuffie and the other's finally did reach the base, a thought struck her. The other squad weren't outside keeping watch back at the entrance to the generator.

'They must of came back the instant they realized the power is back on.' Yuffie thinks annoyed at them. The group opens the hatch to the base and heads down. Mika is the last one down and closes the hatch. Yuffie turns towards their guest, "So what's your name anyway."

The woman looks over at Yuffie, her face calm, "Rima." She says in a neutral voice.

'Rima? Where have I heard that before?' Yuffie thinks instantly.

"Rima Hikari.." The woman says again.

"Rima Hikari!!!" Kao and Mika yell in union. It finally struck Yuffie where she heard that name before. Rima Hikari, the wanted murder for the killings of towns across the world form five years ago. The cold blooded murder who assassinated political leader. The killer that was searched for in Midgar. And now she stands right before them, with their own eyes, they are seeing what was once just a rumor, become someone real. Rima Hikari... A dangerous cold blooded murder now inside the base. 

DUN DUN DUNN!!!!! WELLLLLLLLLL That's a wrap folks! §=0) Heeheehee I know y'all screaming 'NNOOOOOOOO' But I must end it here for it is time for me to go to bed so I'm well rested for the baseball game tomorrow, or rather games since I have two of them I have to play. Well I hope I left y'all enough to think about for now. So I must be on my way so drop a review alright? TTNC!

P.S.- Rima Hikari is also property of Die. Heeheehee. Don't want her bitching at me for not telling y'all that. Well C-ya'll later.


	27. Meeting In The Dark

Hey everyone! Well my baseball games got cancelled today. But I found out after I was dropped off at school. I couldn't get a hold of my sis because she wasn't home or something so I had to snap with another player. Well anyway before I start this chapter I'd like to say that I have no idea what I'm going to do with this chapter so sorry if it comes out like.... well I don't know how it will turn out we'll just have to wait and see.

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7

__

Chapter 27- Meeting In The Dark

"Rima Hikari." The three back away from the woman. 

Rima Hikari, doesn't know of her past between the ages 2 to 15. She seeks to find answers of her hidden past and how she became the way she is. Barely speaks about herself. Rima is believed to be an Ex-Turk based off from the experience she has in assassinations and combat. Usually working solo. Rima basically sees things in a different matter. Rima has been charged with murders in over 10 towns, reasons why Rima was involved is unknown. 

"R-R-Rima Hikari!? The cold blooded murder from five years ago?" Mika says frighteningly, moving behind her brother and Yuffie. Rima just stares boringly at the three not answering the question. 

Kao weakly draws his sword ready to protect his sister if the killer decides to attack. Yuffie just stares at the woman in confusion and wonderment. Rima crosses her arms and turns her head away ignoring Kao. Finally Yuffie speaks up. "Alright Kao put it away already." She orders.

Kao looks at her as if she is insane, "Are you CRAZY? She's a killer. The first chance she gets she'll kill all of us."

"I had a chance back at the generator." Rima points out her voice monotone. Rima turns her head back around and gazes down at Kao, "And there is no proof that I am the one that killed all those people.

"......."

"You were the only suspect. That's enough proof for me." Kao snaps and winces in pain from the burns on his body.

"Well I for one don't believe she's a killer." Yuffie suddenly says.

"Why do you say that?" Mika asks stepping out from behind her brother.

Yuffie gave them a grin, "Because, If she is a killer then she wouldn't of saved our asses back at the generator. Right?" Yuffie says turning to Rima. Rima doesn't say or do anything.

"Well, I say you go to General and inform him of our...visitor." Kao advises, after giving Rima one last look he turns around and walks away towards the sick bay where Mika can treat her wounds.

Yuffie watches them go and then turns around and faces Rima, "Well follow me. We got to see the old geezer." Yuffie says jokingly as she heads in the appropriate direction. Rima quietly follows not really caring.

"You know, you got a really good shot." Yuffie says starting to start a conversation with the other woman, "I wouldn't be surprised if you're just as good as Vinnie." Yuffie comments.

"Vinnie?" Rima repeats questioningly.

Yuffie chuckles, "Yea, that's the nickname I kind of gave Vincent. He doesn't like it too much but it's funny to see his eye twitch whenever I say." Yuffie says amusingly. "Speaking of which, how do you know about Vincent anyway? Is it because he's from AVALANCHE?" Yuffie asks.

"jo..." 

"Huh?" Yuffie says not catching what Rima said. Rima doesn't say anything, acting as if she never said anything to begin with. Yuffie shakes her head dismissing it as she stops in front of a door. "Here it is." Yuffie opens up the door and walks in, Rima silently follows her.

"Ah.. Kisasagi good work. Everything in the base is operational." General says the moment he noticed Yuffie. General shifted his gaze to the other woman not recognizing her, "And who is this?" General questions.

"Uh yea. She kind of saved us back at the generator. We had some trouble down there and she popped out of nowhere and helped us." Yuffie immediately explains.

General nods in understanding, "And what is your name?" He asks Rima while he gives her a strange look as he takes in the gothic appearance. Rima doesn't respond.

"Her name is Rima." Yuffie answers for her. Yuffie waits for the outburst of shock to come from General but it doesn't happen.

General nods his head, "Well Rima. If you're going to be staying at the base there's only one thing you need to know. Everyone around here has to pull their own weight. What you do is your decision." Rima gives a slight nod of understanding. 

"Um.. I have a suggestion." Yuffie suddenly says. Both Rima and General turn to her giving her their undivided attention. "Well I would like for Rima to be part of my squad. She seems like a great fighter so if it's alright I want her to be in my squad." Yuffie says a bit hesitant.

"That's her decision." General says glancing over to Rima to see what she has to say to the idea.

Yuffie turns around, faces Rima, and gives her a hopeful look, "What do ya say? Want to be part of my squad. I need more members." Rima's face remains expressionless as she stares down at the ninja. Finally after a few moments, Rima gives a small nod agreeing to join.

"Alright!!! My squad is going to be the best around Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Later That Night~

Yuffie yawns and leaves her quarters not able to fall asleep in the cold room. To many thoughts are racing through the ninja's mind to let sleeps fall upon her. She needs some fresh air to clear her head. The trouble is, where can you get fresh air in an underground base? 'I'll just have to sneak outside.' Yuffie smirks to herself as she heads towards the hatch.

When she arrives at the room with the hatch she quickly looks around to make sure no one is around. After all, she doesn't quite feel like getting into trouble right now. Seeing that the coast is clear she quietly climbs up the ladder and opens the hatch. Knowing that going up to the surface is dangerous she made sure to bring her Conformer with her.

Yuffie glances out of the hatch to make sure no zombies or anything else is nearby before she jumps out onto the surface. Although it's the middle of the night, Yuffie still is giving light from the spotlights the base has now that it has electricity.

Yuffie breaths in the fresh night air feeling better already. She just can't stand being in the base for long, it's air has some sort of stale taste to it, it's just hard for Yuffie to explain. Yuffie sits down in the dirt looking out into the ruins of Midgar. The spotlights do provide light but not a whole lot of it. Still it's better then having no light at all.

Yuffie thoughts begin to shift to her friends as they usually do when she's not occupied with anything. She wonders how everyone is doing. Wondering if they are all alive. Shes wishes she knows what happened that day. She still remembers the promise she made Cloud make right before the battle.

The promise is one of the only things that keeps Yuffie's hopes up in seeing her friends again. Cloud always keeps his promises, she doesn't know of a single promise Cloud has made to anyone that he's broken. He promised her that he wouldn't die, no matter what. And she's still believes he's alive out there somewhere, all of them.

Her thoughts shift to her newest squad member, Rima Hikari. When she told Kao that Rima is now part of the squad, he amazingly took it quite well saying it was best so he could keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't try killing anyone. Yuffie's thoughts went to the weird vibes she gets whenever around Rima. 

For some reason Rima scares her in some way. It might be the fact that she's accused with murder but Yuffie doesn't think that's the only reason. Rima, seems to be hiding something from all of them. Well., Yuffie can't very well accuse her of hiding something since they just met her today, so of coarse there's going to be things they don't know about her. 

Yuffie knew what made her feel uneasy about Rima the most. The fact that she's just like Vincent in many ways. She shares his stoic nature and monotone speech. They share the same style of clothing, gothic, and she shares the same sorrow filled look in her eyes as Vincent does. 

That was the first thing Yuffie noticed about Rima, her eyes. They're filled with such sorrow as if something so precious was taking away form her. Then again in these days, everyone is losing something precious to them.

Yuffie's head shot up from it's resting place on her knees. Growling. Yuffie hears growling. She turns her head to the left where the spotlights aren't directed. Yuffie's misty gray eyes lock onto a pair of glowing crimson ones. Yuffie sat frozen in fear, 'It's the vampire! It's come back to fight me.' Yuffie screamed in her head.

Yuffie just sits there stuck in her trance as she gazes at the pair of crimson eyes. The growling grows louder as if warning something to back off. Suddenly a roar is heard and the creature in the shadows leaps towards Yuffie with lightening fast speed, looking like a black streak through the air. 

Yuffie's eyes widen in fear and surprise the moment the creature springs from the shadows. Not even giving her body the command it dodges out of the way just in time for the creature to fly passed her. A dull thump is heard from behind Yuffie and she turns around to see a headless zombie on the ground.

Yuffie blinks in confusion as she gazes down at the dead zombie. Whatever that creature was it saved Yuffie from the zombie she didn't even notice sneak up behind her. Suddenly something over shadows the area as it stands in front of the spotlights. Yuffie gazes up at the creature that killed the zombie.

It levitates above the ground in front of the spotlights. It's powerful claws crossed over it's masculine chest. It's large black bat-like wings slowly moving to stay in the air. The creatures crimson eyes gaze down at Yuffie filled with unspeakable sorrow.

Yuffie gasps, "CHAOS!" Indeed it is Chaos who stands before Yuffie, "Vincent!" Yuffie cries happily knowing that if Chaos is there then Vincent is alive.

Chaos descends to the ground and Yuffie immediately runs up to it. "You're alive!" She says resisting the urge to throw her arms around the demons neck. "What about everyone else? Are they alright?" Yuffie immediately asks.

Chaos begins speaking words but Yuffie can't make heads or tails of them. She gives Chaos a blank look. "I... don't understand you. Turn back to Vincent so I know what you're saying." Yuffie says.

Chaos merely blinks at her and says a few words again trying to make Yuffie understand. Yuffie waves him off, "Look just turn back into normal Vincent so I know what you're saying." If it's possible Yuffie sees Chaos' eyes give a deeper sorrow then before.

With one deadly claw Chaos bends down and starts forming letters in the dirt. Yuffie eyes him curiously then looks down at what the demon spelled out. "Trapped? What's trapped?" Yuffie asks confused by the demon.

Chaos spells out another word. "Chaos? Trapped Chaos?" Yuffie ponders this. Then something clicks in her head. She just hopes it isn't what she think it is. Hesitantly she says, "You're trapped... as Chaos?" Yuffie asks fearful for her friend. Chaos nods it's head once showing that se's correct.

"B-b-but why? How?" Yuffie asks not understanding why Vincent is stuck in Chaos' form. The demon clenches it's claws in silent fury and draws four letters on the ground. "Hojo." Yuffie hisses venomously as she reads the writing. Yuffie gives Chaos a sad look, "Is there a cure?" Yuffie asks hoping that there is someway to change back Vincent.

Chaos points at Hojo's name again and Yuffie nods her head understanding what the demon meant, "Hojo would have it." Chaos nods once then gazes off to the night. He gives Yuffie one last look and leaps into the air and starts flying away.

Yuffie's eyes widen as she realizes Chaos is leaving, "VINCENT WAIT!" She calls out, but it's too late Chaos is already gone. Yuffie fell to her knees in despair, she has fially found one of her friends but he ups and leaves her. What's worse is he didn't tell her if the others are alright or not.

Yuffie wipes the tears out of her eyes that has gathered up. She looks up at the half-moon and makes a decision right then and there. Tomorrow... She's going to leave the base and search for her friends. She'll find all of them, no matter how long it takes. "I'll find all of you. I promise." She says aloud.

Unbeknownst to Yuffie, a pair of eyes watched everything that transpired from the hatch she left open. The person gazed out into the ruins of Midgar before disappearing back down to the underground base.

Sorry y'all but I'm going to have to leave it at that! Don't y'all just LOVE me §=0) Well we know one person is alive so far. But what about the others? Will Yuffie find them when she begins her journey to search for her friends? Will her friends on the base miss her? Will they know where she is going? Where will Yuffie search first? Find out next time on Cry of Eternity! Review Y'all! TTNC! I'll see y'all there! 


	28. Seeking Revenge

Howdy y'all! What's shaking? lol. Well it looks like we got to see one of the AVANLANCHE members. Are the others nearby? Yuffie begins her search in hopes to find the rest of AVALANCHE. Will she find them all? What dangers will Yuffie come across in her journey across the world? And what will they do about Vain? Will they find a way to beat him and return the planet as it once was? Well enough with all the lame ass questions let's get started since I know y'all are anxious to read on.

Disclaimer-I don't own Final Fantasy 7 as y'all know by now. 

__

Chapter 28- Seeking Revenge

Yuffie grabbed all the gear that she owns ready to journey off. To make things easier on her she decided not to tell anyone that she's leaving. Instead, she left them a note telling them she had to leave to search for her friends and she thanked them for allowing her to stay at the base. 

Yuffie quickly glances around the area before she climbs up the ladder and opens the hatch. When she stands up on the surface she remembers to close the hatch behind her. Yuffie takes a deep breath, 'Well, no turning back now.' Yuffie turns around and al almost yells in surprise.

Rima Hikari stands a few yards away from her waiting, her face as expressionless as always. "I'm going with you." Rima says simply, shocking Yuffie a bit.

"How'd you know I was leaving?" Yuffie asks in wonderment. She wrote the letter only a few minutes ago. Surely no one has read it already, right? Rima just stands there in silence not answering Yuffie's question. "You know I can take care of myself. You don't have to go with me. You can stay here." Yuffie says.

"I have no interest in staying in this place. I have matters to attend to." Rima explains crossing her arms.

Yuffie rubs the back of her head, "Oh, well if you got matter to attend to, why travel with me?" Yuffie asks. Rima doesn't answer the question and somehow Yuffie figured she wasn't going to begin with. Yuffie huffs in frustration, "Fine you can travel with me." 

Rima narrows her eyes a bit, "I wasn't asking you. I was telling you." She says turning around and starting to walk away.

Yuffie rolls her eyes, "Yea whatever." Yuffie quickly catches up with Rima. Together they began walking through the ruins of Midgar, each keeping a watch out for zombies.

The soon walk pass one of the only buildings that remain intact. Although it's not in ruins, no one can use it since they don't want to stay on the surface with all the zombies running around. They don't stop to see if anything is in the building they just simply walk pass it paying it no mind.

"Don't go thinking you're leaving without me." A voice suddenly cuts through the two's silence. Yuffie turns around in surprise. Kao stands leaning against the building with his arms crossed at his chest. Kao gives Yuffie a cold look, "You were leaving without saying good-bye." He says it more or a fact rather then a question.

Yuffie smacks herself in the forehead, 'How is it everyone seems to know that I was leaving.' She asks herself. "How did you find out?" Yuffie asks wondering how seemingly everyone knows she was planning to leave.

Kao pushes himself off the wall smirking. Amusement dancing across his eyes, "It wasn't hard to find out. Last night you were walking around the base talking to yourself." He says a bit teasingly. 

Yuffie groans, "My god my friends are right. I don't know how to keep my mouth shut." Yuffie shakes her head embarrassed. She glances around the area, "So where Mika then."

Kao smirk disappears as his face went serious, "Luckily I seem to be the only one who heard you. Mika is safely at the base where she belongs." Kao says seriously, "So where are you headed?" He asks.

Yuffie glances over toward Rima noticing she is still waiting to continue, "Welll... I figured I would go to each town or what's left of each one and see if I can track down my friends. So I guess Kalm is first on the list." Yuffie explains.

"And what will you do when you find them." Kao asks Yuffie although keeping his eyes one Rima still not trusting the accused murder.

"When I find them, then.." Yuffie clenches her fists her knuckles cracking. She glares out in the open space, "Then we'll take care of Vain and his group." Yuffie says confidently.

Kao opens his mouth to say something but Rima cuts him off, "I'm tired of waiting." She informs them. The two take the hint and start walking again. Each watching each others back in case of a battle that will start.

Yuffie grins to herself, 'I guess I got to keep my squad after all.' She says to herself. The ruins of Midgar is all just one big maze. Torn down buildings block paths and cause travels to find a different route. Even with the map of Midgar it doesn't make tings any easier with all the buildings in the way. Midgar is nothing more than a ghost town.

Luckily for the trio they haven't run into any zombies all throughout Midgar. Managing to find their way out of the maze of rubble they head out into the plains of Midgar and head Northeast towards Kalm.

The sun is high in the sky in mid-afternoon. Not a cloud is seen in the endless blue sky. To Yuffie it's a blessing since it meant she won't be walking in the middle of nowhere during a storm. The three never share a word as the trout through the plains. Each enjoying the beautiful sunny day.

Suddenly there's a howl and the sound of an animal running is heard coming near them. The group quickly turns around and a pack of six Midgar wolves stand before them. Kao smirks and takes out his sword, "We must be in their territory. Well I guess I could use some exercise." 

"Well I was bored to begin with." Yuffie says taking out her deadly Conformer. Not waiting for the wolves to charge in at them, Yuffie immediately throws the Conformer at the group. The pack spreads out and a yelp is heard as one of the wolves die.

The wolves grow and rush in at the group. Kao grins excitedly as one of the wolves leap into the air and clenches out it's deadly claws. "Bad move." Kao shouts and holds his sword into the air towards the wolf as it continues to fall towards him.

The wolf can do nothing to get out of the way. With it's own weight it kills itself as it falls onto the sword. The blade impales the wolf through the chest. Kao lowers the sword and the sword slides out of the wolf as it falls to the ground.

One wolf eyes the seemingly unarmed woman in black. It lets out a growl baring its fangs threatening Rima. Rima remains unfazed by the wolf and crosses her arms. She sends the wolf a glare, daring it to try and attack her. The wolf lets out a threatening bark and charges at Rima. 

Yuffie turns her head to the side and watches in horror as the wolf rushes in at Rima, who doesn't even take out her sniper rifle to arm herself. "Watch out!" Yuffie calls out as she finishes off another wolf.

Rima eyes the oncoming wolf. The wolf is only three yards away before it leaps into the air getting ready to sink it's claws into Rima. Yuffie watches the whole thing, something shiny in Rima right hands catches Yuffie's eyes. Before Yuffie has time to identify the object Rima closes her hand one it. With a quick flick of Rima's arm she throws the object at the wolf.

A loud yelp is heard as the wolf is struck by the object and thrown back by the force. It lays on it's side dead, it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth. A single throwing dagger is embedded in the wolf's forehead. 

"I thought you use a sniper rifle?" Yuffie asks before throwing her Conformer at another wolf. The wolf leaps out of the way and heads towards another wolf so they can pair up.

"......" Rima says nothing but grabs more daggers from a hiding place from somewhere in her black gothic dress. She charges at the two wolves ready to kill them both. The two wolves wait ready to strike when she comes into distance. 

With amazing grace she jumps over them doing a front flip while at the same time throwing the two daggers in her hands at the wolves. Each dagger embeds themselves in the back of the wolves' necks. Just as graceful she lands on her feet.

The whole scene makes Yuffie feel she has de-ja-vu. "Damn" Kao exclaims impressed by the other woman's skill, not paying attention to the last wolf. The wolf chumps it's fangs into Kao's right forearm. "Ah!" Kao immediately tries to shake the wolf off. Kao curses then drives his sword into the wolf's chest killing it.

The wolf drops and blood gushes out of the wound on his forearm. Yuffie runs over to him, "You alright?" She asks immediately. 

"Yea just a scratch.... or bite." Kao says. 

Yuffie shakes her head and grabs some bandages from a pouch at her side, "You're luckily I was actually smart enough to bring these." She tells him. Kao gives an appreciative smile as Yuffie begins to wrap up the wounds. "There all done." Yuffie exclaims as she stands up and turns around to tell Rima they're ready to continue.

Yuffie stops what she's about to say and gives Rima a confused look. Yuffie tilts her head to the side as she notices Rima's arms and head shaking as if she's trying to fight off something. "Are you alright?" Yuffie asks concerned. Rima blinks, turns around, and starts walking away. Yuffie blinks her eyes several times thinking she saw something different in Rima's eyes.

Yuffie shakes her head telling herself she's just seeing things. "Come on, let's catch up with her." Kao nods and stands up. They hurry and catch up with Rima.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie glances over her shoulder at Rima. Ever since the fight against the wolves Rima has been lagging behind them a couple of yards. At first Yuffie thought she was just tired so she slowed down but Rima just kept her distance from her and Kao. Yuffie shakes her head still not understanding the gothic looking woman.

The group soon came upon what was once Kalm. Now it's just a bundle of bricks and wood. "Damn. Looks like a bomb went off here." Kao describes. No building is left standing in what was once a peaceful little town.

Yuffie began walking around the place looking for any survivors that might be somewhere in the torn down town. Kao quickly follows gazing at the rubble thinking about how many lives were most likely lost. "What happened while I was out?" Yuffie whispers to herself. She's afraid to see what all the other towns across the world look like. 

Yuffie stops and stare at a the rubble that was once the inn in the town. She just continued to stare at it remembering all the times the group stayed in it during their journey. She's brought out of her reverie when Rima quickly brushes passed them. Yuffie turns her head to look at her and notices Rima's right hand resting on the sniper rifle that rest at her side. 

Yuffie looks up to her and notices her gazing at something. "What are you looking at?" Kao asks also noticing Rima's gaze. Both Yuffie and Kao follow her gaze to find out what she's looking at. Up at top of the highest amount of rubble a man stands. The sun right behind him blocking the sight of the onlookers. "Who.. is that?" Kao asks shielding his eyes.

Yuffie squints her eyes trying to make out the appearance of the man. The wind starts to blow and Yuffie sees a black cape sway in the wind. Yuffie looks down at the man's waist. She goes stiff with fear as she sees a long deadly sword sheathed at the man's side. "S-Sephiroth" She manages to choke out.

The moment Yuffie said his name Rima grabs hold of her sniper rifle and pulls it up. Without taking the time the aim she fires her gun at the man on top of the rubble. The shot rings throughout the area. The man quickly jumps down off the rubble dodging the shot. He lands in front of the group and confirms Yuffie's suspicion as he turns out to be Sephiroth.

"Holy Shit!" Kao exclaims immediately unsheathing his sword ready to defend himself from the maniac. You'd have to be a complete moron not to know about Sephiroth after what happened two years ago. "I thought he was killed already." Kao yelled keeping his fear hidden from his voice.

"Vain brought him back to life." Yuffie manages to say despite how scared she is at the moment. Yuffie brings her right hand down to her Conformer that's strapped at her waist. She doesn't know if she'd be able to stand a chance against him without her friends. And truthfully, she really doesn't want to find out.

Sephiroth narrows his eyes threateningly towards Rima, "Are you asking to die?" He speaks coldly. Rima is unaffected by Sephiroth's threat. As a matter of fact to show she isn't scared she pulls the trigger again. Sephiroth reacts quickly and jumps out of the way unsheathing the Masamune.

Kao and Yuffie hurry to Rima's side ready to fight. "Stay out of this." Rima calls them off. Yuffie and Kao turn to her mouths open in surprise. "This is between me and him." Rima explains coldly.

'????'

Although they don't know what's she's talking about they do as she says and backs a couple of yards away. Sephiroth eyes her with a bit of interest, "You act as if there's something unfinished between us." Sephiroth says. Rima narrows her eyes then without saying anything she fires again. 

Sephiroth quickly dodges the shot again. "I'll have my revenge!" Rima yells firing her gun again. In Sephiroth's eyes everything seems to slow down as he sees the bullet heading straight to his heart. Sephiroth spins on his right heel swinging the sword. The sword connects with the bullet repelling it off to the side.

Sephiroth still makes no attempt to attack the strange woman. He's a bit curious about why she wants to kill him. Although he probably killed someone dear to her two years ago just like some many others. But this woman is a bit familiar to Sephiroth for some reason. He has seen her somewhere before.

The shots stop as Rima quickly tries to reload her gun. "Who are you?" Sephiroth asks finally having the chance to speak. 

Rima finishes loading the gun and aims the barrel at his head. Sephiroth stands unaffected at having a gun aimed at him. "You don't remember." Rima says coldly. Sephiroth remains silent hands and sword at his side. A wind blows through the area blowing their hair to the side. Each remains locked on each others eyes as Rima keeps her gun unwavering from his head. 

"You stopped me from getting my revenge." Rima says full of hatred.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Kao asks Yuffie as they hide away fro the battle.

"Shh... I'm trying to hear." Yuffie says making him shut up.

"For doing that I'll take it on you." Rima venomously says as she fires her rifle multiple times at Sephiroth. Sephiroth manages to dodge the bullets until she runs out again. Rima curses as she's forced to reload again.

Sephiroth stands there waiting in thought. Suddenly he recalled something from the past, "I'm remember you now." Sephiroth finally says. Rima aims her gun at Sephiroth as he continues.

'What kind of connection do these two have?" Yuffie thinks to herself.

Sephiroth face remains expressionless, "Yes, it was about nine years ago wasn't it?" Sephiroth asks not sure of the date. "IT was when you tried to escape Hojo."

'Hojo?'

"As revenge you tried to kill him. And you almost succeeded too. If I hadn't been there then his worthless life would've been ended." Suddenly a cold smirk spreads across Sephiroths face. "I wondering. How did the results turn out?" He asks tauntingly.

'What is he talking about?' Yuffie asks herself.

"You really wish to know..." Rima asks as a smirk appears, "Sephiroth?" Rima's voice shifts from two different ones. One from her normal voice and another form a cold demonic one that Yuffie strangely remembers from somewhere.

Yuffie watches as Rima began to shake, her white skin began to change colors to a gray ash color. Her dark red hair seemed to fade away as it turns black. Her nails become longer and sharper like claws. And then her eyes changed. They changed from the hazel color they are to a glowing crimson color.

"Oh...my...god." Yuffie says not believing what she's seeing. Everything makes sense now to Yuffie. The familiar clothes, weapons, and her skill with them. The way she's been acting. Everything has been basically spelled out in front of Yuffie from the beginning but she ignored them. Now it's in plain sight.

Kao is the first one to yell out the truth, "SHE'S THE FU%#@%* VAMPIRE!"

Wellllll..... That's all for now! Heeheehee don't you just LOVE cliffies! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I bet you guys knew this was coming all along huh? I bet it wasn't much of a surprise to find out Rima is the vampire. *Shrugs* Oh well I tried to hide the fact as best I could and tried only giving small hints but I think I gave it away from the beginning. So what will happen next? Exactly how are these two connected? What happened nine years ago? And how is Yuffie and Kao going to react now that they know Rima is the vampire? You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter because I'm being a jackass and not telling you. Well everyone Review! TTNC

P.S.- Rima Hikari the vampire is proudly owned by Die! 


	29. Connections From The Past

I am the type of person that is easily entertained. For instance the most excitement I've had this entire week is from today. I got to play with a hose. Yes a HOSE. Not doesn't that seem exciting? Hey I was entertained by it for quite a while until my mother stole the hose from me so she could play with it =0(. She bought it at Wal Mart. Heeheehee. My family has a cheer for Wal Mart lol It goes like this. Wal Mart! Wal Mart! That's our store! We shop there because we're poor! =0) Isn't my family just BRILLIANT. Wow what's with my random crap? 

Well anyway, I think I should get on track lol. Last we left off Yuffie and Kao found out that Rima is the vampire. Rima and Sephiroth face off against each other. What connections do these two have? Will Rima attack Yuffie and Kao after she's finished with Sephiroth? We'll have to wait and find out now won't we? Well I've talked enough so I think I'll get on typing.

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7 alright? 'I wonder how much it would cost to buy it though?'

__

Chapter 29- Connections From The Past

"How's this Sssephiroth?" Rima asks bowing as she shows the results of her change. Sephiroth doesn't respond he just simply gazes at the woman. Rima cackles revealing her fangs. Rima locks her bright crimson eyes with Sephiroth's cold mako green ones. Sephiroth remains unfazed by the vampire woman.

Rima narrows her crimson eyes at the man. Sephiroth keeps his eyes locked on the woman waiting for her to try something. Rima throws her sniper rifle off to the side. Sephiroth glances down at the gun then looks back towards Rima.

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow as Rima smirks at him. Finally Rima decides to make the first move. In a blink of an eye Rima charges. A split second later she's standing face to face with Sephiroth. Sephiroth flinches back in surprise, "Too Slow!" Rima yells as she drives her fist into Sephiroth's stomach. Sephiroth drops his Masamune as the punch sends him skidding on the ground a couple of yards.

Sephiroth grunts, shakes his head to relief the daze he feels, and stands back up. Rima cackles again obviously enjoying the fight she so easily winning. Sephiroth narrows his eyes ready to watch her. Rima caught him off guard, it won't happen again. Sephiroth takes a quick glance towards where the Masamune rests. 

Rima moves as quickly as last time. This time Sephiroth is ready. Rima aims a punch right for his stomach. Sephiroth sees the attack and in one quick motion he captures the fist with both of his hands. "What?" Rima exclaims surprised. Not giving Rima a chance to recover, Sephiroth throws Rima over his shoulder.

"You'll have to do better than that." Rima says as she lands gracefully on the ground. She turns around to see Sephiroth picking up his Masamune. Rima hides her smirk as two daggers slide into her hands. She keeps her crimson eyes on Sephiroth's feet waiting for him to move.

Seeing that Rima is just standing in her spot waiting. Sephiroth decides to take the offensive and charges at her. Rima smirks and just before Sephiroth reaches her she jumps into the air. Sephiroth stops and looks into the air. Rima stares down at him and throws her two daggers. Sephiroth easily repels the daggers with his sword.

Rima lands on the ground a few feet away from Sephiroth, "DIE!!" She yells as she continually tosses multiple dagger at Sephiroth. Sephiroth dodges and repels the daggers with little difficulty. Soon Rima uses up all but one of her daggers. She decides to save it for later.

Sephiroth sees she's out of daggers and takes it to his advantage. He charges at Rima sword posed ready to attack. Rima braces herself for the incoming attack. Sephiroth rapidly slashes his sword at Rima as she ducks. jumps, and spins out of the way of the attacks. Rima jumps back onto a mountain of rubble breathing heavily. Sephiroth takes a deep breath then charges again. 

Rima watches as he charges up the mountain of rubble towards her. She looks down at her feet and sees a steel rod. Just as Sephiroth reaches the top she grabs the rod and uses it to block against Sephiroth's attack. Sephiroth snorts and slashes at Rima as she defends with her rod. The rod and sword lock together and the two fighters try to force each other back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie and Kao watch the fight in amazement, 'She's holding her own against Sephiroth' She thinks amazed. 'The man that could kill anyone with ease.' She says thinking about the Sephiroth from two years ago. But this isn't the Sephiroth from two years ago. Jenova is dead so she isn't controlling his mind anymore, nor is her cells giving him more power. 

This Sephiroth is weaker from the one two years ago. He more of the Sephiroth he used to be. The one he was first famous for, as a general of all the Soldiers in Shin-Ra. Yuffie can already see a difference in the present Sephiroth form the one of two years ago. This Sephiroth doesn't seem like a maniac. He's still, cold hearted, emotionless, dangerous, and murderous though. But he acts less like a maniac trying to make the world his. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sephiroth glares into Rima's crimson ones. He takes in her deadly features of her face as she grits her teeth in concentration. Sweat drips from Rima's gray colored face, her fangs stick out of her lips too long to remain hidden. Her long black hair spilling over most of her face. Sephiroth blinks out of his gaze and with one quick twist of his wrist he sends her rod flying away. 

Rima automatically leaps at Sephiroth. She ends up tackling the surprised Sephiroth and they both roll down the mountain of rubble each keeping hold of one another still fighting on the way down. Finally they reach the bottom and Rima ends up slamming her back on the ground the wind knocked out of her. 

Sephiroth ends up falling on top of Rima as he grips her throat with his left hand. His knees are on either side of her waist preventing her escape. In his right hand he has the Masamune, the tip pointing at Rima's heart. Rima can do nothing but stare into Sephiroth's dangerous cold mako eyes as he locks his with hers. Sephiroth raises his sword up. Rima moves her right hand slowly to her side.

Sephiroth breaks the stare as he blinks, "Die." He states simple as he drives the Masamune down. Rima's eyes widen and she quickly grips her last dagger and drives it into Sephiroth's ribs before the sword impales her. Sephiroth jerks in pain as the dagger is stabbed into his ribs. From his sudden movement, the Masamune is sent off coarse and is instead stabbed into the dirt. 

Sephiroth releases his choke hold on Rima and she smirks. With one quick movement she kicks Sephiroth off of her. Sephiroth lands on his ass as his back rests against what used to be a wall of a building. Sephiroth holds his breath as he takes hold of the dagger into his side and pulls it out with a quick jerk. Blood flows freeing out of the wound as he tosses the dagger off to the side.

Then he raises his head and stares at the shaking vampire. Rima's entire eyes turn crimson, pupil and all. She begins to pant and she licks her lips. The sent of blood driving the vampire insane. Sephiroth narrows his eyes at Rima. "For a supposed zombie, you sure have a lot of blood." Rima suddenly says hungrily. 

Sephiroth smirks a bit. What makes her think he's a zombie? True he was raised from the dead but by different means. He isn't a soulless zombie that can be controlled. He doesn't have a dead heart, his beats just as anyone else's. Unlike the zombies he feel pain, he just doesn't show it like. He never shows when he's hurt. It gives your enemy more confidence knowing you're in pain. 

Sephiroth takes his right hand away from his wound, blood all over it. He doesn't even wipe the blood off. He stands up not showing the wound hurts him at all. Rima watches in amusement as Sephiroth stands up. Rima half smiles and charges at Sephiroth in her Bloodlust. The scent of the blood clouding her thoughts as she wants a taste of it.

Sephiroth dodges her long deadly nails and punches her in the stomach with all his might. Rima hunches into his fist the wind knocked out of her. Sephiroth's face remains emotionless as he steps back away from her. He does a roundhouse kick striking her on the side of her face sending her to the ground. Not giving her the chance to recover, Sephiroth grabs both of her ankles and starts spinning gaining momentum. "Wahh.." Rima yells as Sephiroth releases her, sending her towards a part of a wall.

Rima crashes into the wall and falls to the ground. The wall then tips over and fall on top of her. Sephiroth walks over to his Masamune and gets on one knee to pick it up. Sephiroth glances up to where he threw Rima as he hears bricks fall. "SEPHIROTH!!!!!!" Rima yells in fury as she throws the wall off her. Rima immediately rushes at Sephiroth and punches him away from the sword. 

Sephiroth skids on his back a few yards and quickly gets up just in time for Rima to punch him in the face. Sephiroth falls back down to the ground and Rima jumps up into the air directly above him. "DIE!!!" Rima sails down her fist outstretched to kill Sephiroth. Sephiroth quickly rolls to the side just in time as Rima fist strikes the hard ground punching through the surface and sinking in up to her elbow. 

Sephiroth turns on his side and kicks Rima in the throat. Rima stays on the ground coughing to get air into her lungs. Once she recovers she quickly stands up only to have Sephiroth wrap his left arm around her neck form behind. Rima struggles and Sephiroth brings the Masamune's blade to her throat. Rima freezes when she feels the blade on her throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's got her now." Kao states.

Yuffie watches worriedly, "We should do something?" She says ready to jump out and attack.

Kao sighs in misery, "I knew you'd say that. Even if she's the vampire she's part of our squad.. I guess." 

Yuffie gives him an appreciative grin, "Damn right she is." She says before she and Kao jump over the rubble they are hiding behind and run forth hoping they'd make it in time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sephiroth can feel Rima's body tense from against him as he puts more pressure against her throat nearly breaking the surface of her skin. He leans forward towards her right ear. Rima breathes nervously waiting for Sephiroth to send her to hell since she knows that's where she's going.

"You lose." Sephiroth says into her ear. Sephiroth quickly releases Rima and pushes her away. Rima quickly turns around just in time to see Sephiroth throw something towards the ground. The moment it hits the ground, white smoke covers the area. When the smoke clears Sephiroth is gone. Rima growls in anger, 'Damn you Sephiroth.'

Rima quickly turns around and sees Yuffie and Kao standing frozen in surprise. Rima smirks, "Since he's gone I'll just kill the two of you." Rima states as she rushes at them. Yuffie and Kao's eyes widen in shock as they watch her run at them. Suddenly, Rima stumbles and begins to tremble. She growls in frustration as she begins to change again.

Yuffie and Kao watch in some sort of relief as Rima changes back from the vampire to her normal self. Rima's crouched down on the ground, her eyes closed. Slowly she stands up and opens her hazel eyes, "Sorry." She says in monotone.

Yuffie and Kao quickly get out of their shock. Kao is the first to speak, "You're the vampire!" He exclaims. Rima just gives him a nod.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yuffie says demanding to know.

Rima gives her a cold look, "You did not ask." She simply states.

That leaves the two at a loss for words for a moment. Yuffie takes a breath calming herself. Then she looks back at Rima locking eyes with her, "How are you and Sephiroth connected?" She says while giving her a look that tells, you have better answer the question.

Rima sighs, closes her eyes and rubs her temples. Rima turns around and walks to a pile of rubble and sits down on a destroyed washer machine. The other two quickly hurry and find a place to sit down. 

Rima breathes in collecting her thoughts, "It all started ten years ago." She begins. 

Rima gives him a look to tell him to shut up while she speaks, "Yes Shin-Ra had hired me to assassinate strong political leaders around the world that threatened to overpower Shin-Ra one day."

"I remember hearing about that from my father. There was a mass murder on the loose. So you're responsible for that too?" Kao asks in wonderment. 

"Yes. Shin-Ra hunted me down. But only as a cover up. They had me kill people in Midgar also so people wouldn't get suspicious. After Midgar I was sent to assassinate the threats." Rima states lost in her thoughts of the past.

"What happened?" Yuffie asks.

Rima closes her eyes in thought ready to start from the beginning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Flashback~ 

Rima stands in front of the desk of President Shin-Ra. The short fat man is eyeing her in wonderment. Suddenly President Shin-Ra speaks, "Rima Hikari, we've hired you to assassinate Shin-Ra's political enemies. You will find the list of who you will assassinate in this folder." Shin-Ra slides the folder across the desk and Rima picks it up and opens it looking at all the peolpe she's to kill.

"First we need a cover up so you will go around the Midgar slums and kill a few people. We are going to start a search to find the killer but, as you already know, we will have a hard time finding you." Shin-Ra stands up from his chair and walks towards the huge windows. He looks down at the city of Midgar, "After each assassination you are to report to the Shin-Ra mansion in Nibeliheim where you will report your progress to a scientist there. His name is Professor Hojo." 

Rima nods her head in understanding. Shin-Ra turns around and looks at the woman, "You will receive your payment when the assassinations are completed." Rima gives a slight nod of her head. "Now leave. We'll contact you when the job is done." Shin-Ra states. Rima turns around and immediately leaves the president's office to begin her job.

The plan worked perfectly. Rima killed ten people in Midgar and the news erupted with the killings. President Shin-Ra made an appearance on the news informing the citizens that he has sent men out to hunt the killer down and promises to capture the murder. 

A month later two political leader are found dead in Junon. The killings spread throughout the central continent and with each kill Rima went to the Shin-Ra mansion and informed Hojo of her successes. Each time Rima stopped at the mansion Hojo would study and observe her as a specimen of some sorts always mumbling things under his breath. Rima didn't pay much attention to the scientist thinking he was just weird.

Then after a whole year Rima finally killed the last person on the list. Hojo had been working on something in the lab for a long time but Rima knew better then to snoop around. After the last killing she went to the Shin-Ra mansion for, in hopes, her last time. Something seemed off when she got there though. Ever since she started the assassinations, no one but Hojo remained in the mansion. 

But when she got there a few men were outside the mansion. Men from Shin-Ra she realized. She just brushed passed them ready to give them the news. With her deadly sniper rifle at her side she went into the mansion. She immediately headed towards the basement since that's where Hojo always seemed to be.

She walked into the secret laboratory and Hojo was just standing there as if waiting for her. Rima paid him no heed, "I've successfully killed the last one." She states. 

Hojo begins chuckling to himself, "Good. The money is right there." He points to the briefcase on the table next to him. Rima walks to the table and picks up the briefcase. She gives Hojo a nod of farewell, turns around, and starts walking away. No sooner did she have a hand on the door knob something pricked her in the side of the neck. 

Rima blinked and pulled a dart out of her neck. Slowly she turns towards Hojo already losing consciousness. Hojo chuckled, "You will be an interesting specimen." Rima hears before blacking out.

Rima slowly opened her eyes later on, "Where am I." She asks everything seemingly blurry.

"You're still in the mansion." A voice says. 

Rima stands up her vision clearing. Hojo is standing in front of her grinning, a hand on his chin as he looks at her. Rima looks around her seeing she's in one of the huge capsules in the lab. "Why am I in here?" Rima demands.

Hojo chuckles, "I can't have my specimen getting away." 

"Specimen?" Rima repeats unsure of what he meant, "What did you do to me?" 

Hojo taps a finger on his chin as if he's lost in thought, "You are my third human experiment. And might I add the result are much better. I didn't have to take any of your limbs off." 

"Experiment?" She repeats a bit frightened. "Third?" She says confused.

Hojo chuckles, "Why yes. My second one was done on a Turk twenty one years ago. I wonder if he's still alive?" He thought in wonderment, "That man tried to stop my wife when she was in the middle of the experiment. The Lucrecia died and he came to reason with me." Hojo chuckled, "But I changed him into the man that he really is."

"What did you do to me?" Rima demands not caring for the scientists stories.

Hojo grinned, "You enjoy the killing and the blood so much that I decided to make you into something that.... best represents you."

"W-w-what?" Rima began to shake with fear. She bit her lip from her nervousness and winced as she bit through it, blood dripping from it. With the feel of her tongue Rima could feel that her fangs are longer and sharper.

Hojo smiles wickedly, "I happened to have a very old DNA sample. I've injected it into your body and the two different DNAs merged into one." Rima looks at him with wide eyes. Hojo eyes seem to glow in insane amusement, "The DNA I gave you is from a vampire. Now you can enjoy the taste of blood from your victims just as much as you enjoy seeing it." Hojo throws his head back and laughs wickedly.

Rima shakes with uncontrollable rage. Her hazel eyes turn crimson and her hair turns black. Her nail grow sharper and longer. "Oh.." Hojo says as he watches the change, "This is magnificent." 

Rima stared at him, murder imbedded in her eyes, "Hojo..." She calls out. Her voice dark and demonic. Hojo puts a hand on his chin as he observes her. Rima smirks, "You will die." A moment later Rima breaks through the glass capsule and rushes at the frighten scientist with amazing speed. 

She pushed him up against the wall and raises him off his feet by his neck. Hojo struggles and Rima narrows her eyes murderously at him, "You will die for what you've done to me." She tightens her hold on his neck and begins strangling him. She has her eyes locked with his.

Suddenly Hojo glances behind her quickly and Rima instinctively moved. A long blade is driven into the wall. And Hojo drops to the ground coughing. Rima turns around to see who attacked her. A man with long white hair and a black cape. "Who the hell are you." She demands.

"That's Sephiroth." Hojo manages to say. Hojo chuckles to himself, "Sephiroth kill this woman." Sephiroth immediately began slashing at the vampire. Rima manages to dodge the strike and reaches to her side. Her hand rests on her sniper rifle. Evidently, Hojo wasn't smart enough to unarm her. Sephiroth takes another swing at her and Rima jumps back. She pulls out her sniper rifle and immediately pulls the trigger.

Nothing happens. The sniper rifle has no ammunition. Rima curses and jumps away form the attacker. "Give it up woman." Sephiroth advises as he attacks her again. "You can't win against me." 

Rima jumps over his head and lands in front of the door. She glances at Hojo then back at Sephiroth, "I'll kill you for stopping me I promise. Then he'll die for what he's done to me." With that Rima turns around and runs out the door.

"What are you doing?" Hojo demands as Sephiroth stands there, "Go after her!" 

"......." Sephiroth stares at the spot where the woman left before he sheathes the Masamune and walks out of the lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And I WILL kill him someday." Rima says finishing up her story. Yuffie and Kao just stare at her with mixture of emotions. Fear, understanding, concern, but most of all... sympathy. No one deserves to go through what she had to.

Yuffie let's out a breath on annoyance, 'Damn Hojo.."

WELLLLLL That's it everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. As you can see it was just to explain the connections she has with Sephiroth. Will she be able to get her revenge on him? Why didn't Sephiroth kill her when he had the chance? I don't know the answers to these questions either I'm still thinking about them. But I must say, based on the reviews I have the most frequently asked question so far is, 'Where's Cloud?' Well to tell y'all the truth so you'll stop asking is. The truth is.... Cloud is...........


	30. Hopes Raised, Then Crushed

BOOYA! Got over one hundred reviews! *Balloons float down from the ceiling and fireworks go off* I so happy =0) Wow I love all you guys! Thanks for sticking with me! Enough of the celebration thing though. A comment has been brought to my attention by FireFly Something about Mary Sueing, and believe me when I say this, I had NO idea what that means. But thanks to FireFly she explained it to me. But anyway it had to do something about Rima being able to hold her own against Sephiroth or something like that. WELL I have the PERFECT explanation to THAT. And here it is FireFLy.

The Sephiroth in my story is different from the game, as you can kind of already tell. The Sephiroth in the game merged with Jenova and became the invincible Sephiroth we all know and love. (Except some people coughDiecough) My story takes place AFTER the game, Jenova is dead and Sephiroth is back to how he used to be. In other words, Sephiroth is weaker then the one in the game.

Although, Sephiroth IS suppose to be the invincible 1st Class Soldier from Shin-Ra right? Wrong. In the game when Sephiroth just learns about being produced, Cloud, as weak as he is, (This takes place when you're in Cloud's mind) manages to defeat Sephiroth then. Even if it is all luck.

Now as for Rima, Rima is definitely more powerful then the 16 year-old Cloud. She gets stronger as a vampire also. You also said something about working out her personality because hers is Mary Sue too. As for the personality of the character you will see her become more open as she begins to trust Yuffie and Kao more. I hope that's reason enough for you on how the last chapter went.

Oh and one more thing FireFly. Your suggestions don't suck at all. I happen to be planning on using one =0) You'll just have to wait and find out which one though heeheehee. (You'll find out this chapter or next) Oh and I didn't know Hikari means, 'Light' Thanks for the information lol. I'm guessing Hikari is suppose to be Japanese (Duh it sure as hell ain't English)

Now if anyone else has questions on the story (That don't spoil the whole damn thing) or comments don't be afraid to put them down in the review. I love answering all the ones I can. It makes my next chapter even longer =0) lol I cheat.

Well, now that I got that out of the way. Let's start up this chapter that y'all are probably been waiting for. Guess we have to start on that annoying pain in the ass disclaimer thing.

Disclaimer- For the 30th time I don't own Final Fantasy 7. GAWD! How many times must I repeat myself? *Opens up ideas for story. Eyes widen* ABOUT TWENTY MORE TIMES!!!!!

__

Chapter 30- Hopes Raised, Then Crushed

The group is currently traveling through the plains of Kalm, heading towards the mythril mines. After hearing Rima's past history, they decided to continue on their way in silence. The sun is setting over the horizon making the sky look as though it's on fire with all though fiery orange spread across the sky.

"Perhaps we should stop and make camp" Yuffie suddenly breaks the silence between everyone. Kao and Rima turn around and look at her as if she's stupid. Yuffie just stands there giving them a blank look, "What?"

"You want to camp out in the open?" Kao asks in disbelief. Kao shakes his head not believing it, "It'll be dark out.. and what comes out in the night?" Kao asks trying to make Yuffie understand.

Yuffie blinks once and then concentrates trying to figure it out. Zombies are out at all times so it's not them. Then a pair of crimson eyes flashed through her mind and she began recalling the wicked laughter that comes with them. "Oh... Hadions."

Kao nods his head, "Right, so we should keep moving." Kao suggests.

"We'll stop at the old chocobo farm for the night." Rima tells them before she starts walking again. The other two waste no time in following her.

The three walk in silence again. Yuffie being someone who hates when it's silent and usually the one that has to start a conversation, glances over to her right at Rima, "So what made you become an assassin for Shin-Ra anyway?"

Rima gives her a sidelong glance then lets out a deep breath, "I don't remember." She says a bit regretful.

Yuffie nods her head as if agreeing to something, "Well, did you have a rough childhood? Because that usually drives people to do things like that." 

Rima closes her eyes as they walk, she looks like she's trying to recall something important or so. A moment later she opens her eyes, "If I did I don't recall it."

Yuffie raises an eyebrow, "Huh?" Yuffie says in confusion, 'What's that suppose to mean.'

"Uh... guys I hate to break it to you. But we got a problem" Kao suddenly announces.

They all stop walking and look ahead. The chocobo farm is pretty close now. The problem though is that the place is swarming with zombies. To makes matters worse the last rays of sunlight are quickly disappearing.

Yuffie grabs her head between her hands shaking it, trying to find an answer to their problems, 'Ok think Yuffie think. Hadions are going to be coming out anytime now. We need to get someplace to hide from them till morning. We can go to the house or the stables.' Yuffie thought of the stables and how the chocobos were kept there. Yuffie pictures in her head chocobo dung on the ground of the stables. Without any hesitation she decides.

"We're going to the house. We can hide there till morning and lock the zombies out." Yuffie commands. The two nod in agreement and they all sprint towards the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Somewhere nearby~

A pair of eyes watch as Yuffie and the others run towards the house. A few seconds later after the three enter the house, zombies are thrown outside and the door is slammed shut. Candlelight is seen through the windows of the house. The eyes flash with amusement momentarily. "Yes Yuffie you hide there for now. I'll wait for you on the other side of the mountains." A man said turning his back to the scene his hand held firmly on the Ultimate Sword and, his blond spikes blowing in the wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~On Top Of A Hill~

Sephiroth watches as the zombies gather around the house, trying to find a way into it. Clouds overshadow the moon making the night almost pitch black. Down near the chocobo farm, Sephiroth can also see many glowing red eyes circling the house, but staying away from the light of the window. After the fight back in Kalm, Sephiroth has been following the group of three. He kept out of their sight not wanting them to know he's following them.

"....I'll wait for you on the other side of the mountains." Sephiroth quickly turns over to the right, hearing a person's voice. His right hand instinctively goes to his Masamune. He squints his mako green eyes a little trying to see better in the darkness. His eyes just catches a silhouette of someone, but it disappears as the person gets to far away. Sephiroth stands there a moment, starring at the same place before he turns his eyes back to the chocobo farm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll need to take turns watching to make sure zombies don't get in." Rima advises as they all gather around the only table in the entire house.

"I'll take first watch." Yuffie immediately declares.

"I guess I'll take second then." Kao says walking towards the bedroom of the house. Luckily the room has two beds or else he'd probably end up sleeping on the floor.

"Goodnight" Rima says quietly before she also heads towards the bedroom.

Yuffie lets out a heavy sigh as she plops down in a chair at the table. Her eyes stare into one of the flames of the candles they lit. The small flame dances across her misty gray eyes as she sits there silently in her own thoughts.

'I wonder where Vincent went after last night.' Yuffie wonders curiously. 'I wonder if I'll find everyone... they can be anywhere. They may not even be alive.' Yuffie rests her chin on her arms that are folded on the table. 'So far I've only found one person I know... and that wasn't anyone I wanted to see again.' Yuffie thinks to herself remembering when she ran into Sephiroth in Kalm.

Her thoughts shift to her two comrades. The first one she met was Kao Brundel. Yuffie could see that Kao can very well become a powerful fighter once he gets some sense in his head. His greatest weakness is rushing blindly into battle trying to win a fight in one strong blow. If he learns some strategy in battle he could very well become one of the strongest fighters out there. Although Yuffie herself, never really goes with strategy either.

The next comrade is Rima Hikari. When she first met Rima it was in the night. Yuffie got scared shitless when she saw the vampire drinking the zombie's blood. Then she met her again only to fight her. Both times Rima was some sort of vampire. In the basement at the generator is where she met the mysterious Rima. Even though she isn't always a vampire she's still dangerous. After all she was an assassin for Shin-Ra.

Yuffie still feels uneasy when she's around Rima. She expects at any moment she's with her Rima will turn into that wicked vampire and sink her fangs into her neck and drink her blood away. That thought made Yuffie remember something the Rima had once said to her when she was a vampire. _'Damn, your blood is pure. Well if I can't drink it, then I'll spill it'_

Yuffie began to wonder what the vampire meant by her blood being pure, and why it would prevent the vampire from drinking it. She just didn't understand Rima, she said her blood is pure, which is a lie. If Rima meant that Yuffie's a pure blooded Wutainease then she's wrong. Yuffie isn't fully Wutainease. Her father, Godo, wasn't Wutainease, her mother was. Yuffie decides not to dwell to much on it. It didn't really matter what the vampire said.

Yuffie yawns as she continues to look into the small flame from the candle. Her eyelids slowly begin to close. Yuffie fights to stay awake, telling herself she has to keep watch or at least wake Kao up to take up the job. Eventually she gives up and falls asleep at the table, the moans and groans or the zombies, and the wicked laughter of the hadions outside are her lullaby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's nice to see we can depend on you to keep watch." A voice rings throughout the room.

Yuffie's eyes snap open and she lifts her head, "Huh? What?" She quickly says in confusion. She turns and glances to her left where Kao and Rima stand starring at her. Yuffie then glances out the window to see sunlight, "It's morning?" Yuffie says a bit surprised.

"Yea, and luckily the zombies didn't manage to get in when we were ALL sleeping." Kao says. Yuffie blushed a bit embarrassed at the fact she basically screwed up.

"Do you hear that?" Rima suddenly asks. Yuffie and Kao look at her for a moment then listen for anything.

"I don't hear a thing." Kao says confused to what Rima is talking about.

Rima nods her head, "Exactly. Where are the zombies?" She asks in wonderment. The two quickly understand what she's talking about and everyone races outside.

Outside on the ground, zombies lay dead, scattered all over the place. Each zombie's head cut cleanly off by an extremely sharp and deadly sword. Yuffie stood there in awe, "Who did this?" She asks.

The two don't answer since they don't know. Rima's fists momentarily clench in anger, "We should move on. Whoever did this could still be here to attack us." Rima says, her voice monotone to hide her anger. The two nod in agreement and they quickly head off towards the mytril mines to pass through the mountains.

The group had a long way to go before they reached the other side of they mountains. They first had to cross the Midgar marshes where they fought a giant Midgar Zolom. Luckily the snake didn't seem to be as powerful as the one back in the generator in Midgar. Then they had to go through the dark mines where at any moment hadions can appear. Luckily for the group they managed to run through the mines without running into any of them. Now they are walking the plains heading towards Junon so they can get a boat and cross the ocean to the central continent.

The group enter a small forest a few miles away from Junon. Yuffie is familiar with the forest, remembering it's the same one where she first met AVALANCHE. The trees are all huge and thick with green leaves, blocking most of the sunlight so the forest is nice and cool. When you take a deep breath you can smell the many scents of the forest. Yuffie always loved the smell and before she met AVALANCHE that's where she always stayed.

The group is walking the dirt trail of the forest. Yuffie knows all the trails by heart so she's taking up the lead. All the forest is only small compared to the other surrounding ones. In reality the forest is quite large. One can get lost in the forest for a couple of days if they don't know where they are going. Up ahead a fork in the road appears. Yuffie already knows which way to take so she doesn't slow down.

Suddenly the group stops. Someone else is in the forest. The bushes up ahead at the fork in the road shake as someone walks through them. Everyone puts there hand on their weapons ready to fight. Suddenly a rabbit jumps out of the bushes and races across the dirt path. Yuffie giggles a little and looks over her shoulder at her comrades, "Rabbit" She says amusingly.

Then the bushes get cut down to size, clearing a path for someone to walk. Yuffie slowly turns around as the bushes are kicked away. Yuffie sees everything as if it's a dream. A man walks out of the thick forest onto the path. His mercenary uniform a bit dirty from the hike. The huge Ultimate Sword strapped to his back and his untamed blonde spikes.

Tears immediately well up in Yuffie's eyes, "CLOUD!" She calls out.

The man turns around and faces the group and indeed it is Cloud, "Hello... Yuffie" He says. Yuffie races towards him tears running down her face. Kao and Rima stand behind not knowing what to do. Obviously Yuffie knows the person.

The man raises his left hand up as Yuffie runs to him. A few more feet and Yuffie will be able to hug Cloud again. Suddenly the man swings his left hand, slapping Yuffie off to the side. Kao and Rima immediately grab hold of their weapons. Yuffies sits on the ground, a hand on her cheek in disbelief. Yuffie looks up, the Ultimate Sword already on it's way to impale her. Everything seemed to slow down as Yuffie looks into Cloud's eyes and immediately sees something terribly wrong with him.

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! And That's that everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was planning on making it longer but I decided to end it here to keep you all in suspense. Heheeheehee. But never fear! The next chapter is near. Everyday last week I had a baseball game so it slowed down my updates. But this week I only have three games so the next chapter will be up soon. Hell I may have it up tonight since I'm going to start working on it right away. Oh how I love to give y'all cliffhangers though. Well what will happen next you wonder? I can't tell you it would ruin everything if I do. Well everyone drop a review and I'll get the next chapter up sooner. TTNC!


	31. Unexpected Savior

Ah.. *Folds arms behind head and leans back* What a nice cliffhanger I left y'all eh? Heeheehee I know, I know 'Curse the evil retched Cliffhangers' lol. Wow never fear! The next chapter is now here to save you from your wondering mind. I wonder where everyone is though. Most of my regulars haven't shown, *shrugs shoulders* oh well they probably don't know I updated since it's been a week. Well anyways, (And that is not your phrase Die, anyone can use it so =0P) I know y'all just want to read the damn chapter already so I guess I can get started. Oh! and I see you figured out which suggestion I'm going to use Firefly. lol but you may find it a little different for my own little version of it heeheehee.

Disclaimer- This is now the 31st time I've said I don't own Final Fantasy 7. *Thinks* Thiese people must be dumb asses if I have to remind them every damn time.

__

Chapter 31- Unexpected Savior.

Yuffie looks up, the Ultimate Sword already on it's way to impale her. Everything seemed to slow down as Yuffie looks into Cloud's eyes and immediately sees something terribly wrong with him.

With speed Yuffie didn't even think she possesses, she quickly rolls out of the way. The Ultimate Sword imbeds into the ground. Yuffie quickly stands up and runs to her comrades. Something is seriously wrong with Cloud. His eyes have a dark glint to them, the once mysterious mako blue eyes are now a dull blue color with cat-slit pupils making him look as if he's possessed. His short spiky hair is longer, grown down to the middle of his back. 

Yuffie grabs hold of her Conformer as Cloud picks up the Ultimate Sword. Even his weapon looks different. The Ultimate Sword is usually blue, white, or a mixture of both colors. Now the sword is glowing green, like the color of the life stream. 

Kao and Rima stand there in a defensive stance not sure what's going on. Yuffie herself doesn't know what to make of this. Here Cloud is standing before her, her friend and comrade and he's attacking her.

Cloud turns to stand in front of them. He gives a wicked smirk that sends chills down Yuffie's back. She couldn't in her wildest dreams ever imagine Cloud as he is right now. Yuffie takes a hesitant step forward. "...Cloud?" She calls out uncertain.

Cloud tilts his head to the side, still smirking. Then in an instant he rushes at the group. Kao and Yuffie scatter off to the side getting out of the way. Rima stands there unafraid, her sniper rifle aimed at Cloud to kill. Yuffie's eyes widen, "Don't!" Yuffie calls out to Rima, but it's too late. Rima shot the sniper rifle. The shot rings throughout the forest, Cloud merely smirks more and deflects the shot with the Ultimate Sword, never slowing down.

Cloud slashes his sword at Rima. Rima jumps back a bit just managing to dodge the attack. Cloud doesn't stop though, he immediately sends a powerful kick at Rima. He kicks her in the gut with such inhuman strength that it sends her flying back into a tree. Rima hits the tree hard, dropping her weapon. Dazed for the moment, Rima doesn't notice Cloud dashing towards her.

Cloud raises his sword over his head just ready to attack Rima. He swing down only to be stopped by another sword. Kao begins attacking Cloud vigorously, driving him away from the dazed Rima. Kao slashes his sword from side to side forcing Cloud back. Although it appears that Kao has the advantage at the moment, Cloud's smirk never seizes and in a second he turns the tables on Kao.

Kao's eyes widen a bit at the sudden change of the other fighter's strength. Cloud's attacks are strong and swift pushing Kao's sword away with each attack. Kao barely has time to block all of the attacks. While defending himself, Kao waits for an opening in Cloud's stance. Finally, he sees an opportunity. In one swift move he drives his sword out at Cloud's left side. 

Like quick as lightening Cloud dodges the attack and elbows Kao in the chest while he's wide open. He spins on the ground and kicks Kao feet out from underneath him. Kao lands on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him. His eyes widen as he sees the Ultimate Sword coming down to literally cut his head off. 

With all her might, Yuffie throws her Conformer at Cloud. The Conformer whizzes through the air and knocks the Ultimate Sword out of Cloud's hands just before the final blow to Kao. The Conformer turns back and heads to it's master.

Cloud narrows his eyes a bit at Yuffie before he jumps back and picks his sword up. Without a moment of hesitation, he charges at Yuffie. Yuffie stands there not knowing what to do. She didn't want to fight one of her friends, even if they're trying to kill her. Cloud swings the sword and Yuffie quickly jumps back.

Cloud continues to attack Yuffie. Yuffie just keeps jumping backwards trying to stay away from the sword's reach. The Ultimate Sword cuts the trees down that are within it's reach. Yuffie begins to grow more nervous, with each step back she gets further away from her comrades, and she sure could use their help. 

Suddenly, Yuffie's back hits up against the trunk of a tree. Cloud sends the Ultimate sword straight out, intending to impale her. Yuffie's eyes widen a little bit before she ducks down. She feels the breeze from the force of the sword pass over her head as the sword stabs through the tree. Cloud stands there a moment to try and pull the sword out of the trunk. 

Yuffie seeing the opportunity to get away, stands up and tries to run away. Cloud quickly backhands Yuffie in the back of her head sending her stumbling to the ground. She quickly gets up just as Cloud manages to get his sword out. 

Yuffie starts running away back to where her comrades are. Cloud quickly gives chase, sword in hand. Yuffie's right foot catches on a root to a tree that's sticking out of the ground and she falls to the ground. Cloud continues to run at her. A shot rings throughout the forest and Cloud stops. He looks down at his left shoulder where the bullet went in. Yuffie quickly gets up and runs off seeing that Cloud is distracted. 

Cloud doesn't show any pain as he stares at the blood coming out of his shoulder. He puts his right hand over the wound and a faint whisper of 'Cure' is heard. The wound closes up immediately just leaving the already spilt blood on his shirt. Cloud looks up to his attacker. Twenty meters away, Rima stands there, her gun still aiming at Cloud.

Cloud rotates his shoulders as he gets ready to attack. Rima stands firm in her spot unmoving. Rima locks her amber eyes with Cloud's dull blue ones, the cat-slit pupils in his eyes seem to flicker. The two stay still in a stand off. Cloud with his Ultimate Sword and Rima with her sniper rifle.

A cool breeze blows carrying the scent of Cloud's blood over to Rima. Rima's hands shake and she drops her gun. Cloud starts charging at her. Rima's eyes shift from amber to crimson then back to amber, finally they remain crimson. Her skin darkens to an grayish color and her hair turns black. Her nails and fangs, grow longer and sharper. Rima cackles as Cloud swings his sword. 

With her lightening fast vampire speed, Rima jumps up onto a tree branch, away from Cloud's reach. She stands on the branch starring down at Cloud, a smirk playing across her lips, "Your blood smells good. I think I'll drink it." Rima declares. 

Cloud narrows his eyes and throws the Ultimate Sword up. It spirals through the air and cuts the branch that Rima is standing on off. Rima simply jumps off the branch back to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Panting heavily, Yuffie stops as she reaches the area where her comrades are. She runs over to Kao where he's sitting on the ground, "You alright?" Yuffie asks immediately.

Kao sighs and nods his head, 'Can't I beat anyone?' He asks himself.

Yuffie looks around the area, "Where is--" She stops remembering she heard a gunshot when she tripped on the root. "GAWD! I'm and idiot! Come on!" She can't believe she didn't realize the gunshot came from Rima.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rima breaks through a tree after being thrown by Cloud. She doesn't know what's happening, she can't even hit the guy. Rima's crimson eyes narrow in anger. She jumps up off the ground and glares towards Cloud. Cloud charges again, the Ultimate Sword ready to kill. Rima bares her fangs and braces herself for the attack.

Cloud begins to raise the Ultimate Sword over his head. At that precise moment, Rima leaps forward, punching Cloud in the face. Cloud stumbles back a bit and Rima grabs hold of the collar of his shirt. She swings him around and then throws him towards a tree just like he had down to her.

Cloud breaks through a couple of small trees and gets stopped by a large one. He falls to the ground and lands on his feet, not a trace of pain on his face. Rima dashes forward at Cloud. Cloud raises his sword over his head and slashes down with all his might. A BLADE BEAM is released form the sword. It cuts through the trees cleanly as it heads towards Rima. Rima immediately stops. Rima jumps over the blade beam with ease. 

Cloud runs at Rima. The bushes next to Rima rustle and she turns her head. Yuffie and Kao step out. Their eyes widen when they see Rima, "Shit! She tuned into the vampire again." Kao exclaims, bringing his sword up to defend himself.

Rima's fists clench and her eyes close as she turns back to normal so she won't harm her comrades. Big Mistake. Just as she opens her amber eyes, Cloud's in front of her. She jumps back dodging most of his attack but the tip of the Ultimate Sword manages to slash a deep wound in her stomach. Rima puts both her hands over her wound and looks down at it in pain.

"LOOK OUT!" Yuffie calls out. Rima looks up at Cloud again. Cloud sends a powerful kick at Rima sending her skidding on the ground. "RIMA!" Yuffie and Kao get ready to help. Cloud turns to them and slices at the trees making the two scramble out of the way as they fall down.

Both Yuffie and Kao run away from the tree but also away from Rima and Cloud. Rima being wounded is helpless to defend herself. Yuffie and Kao are her only chance and Cloud drove them away. 

Cloud smirks again and charges at the fallen Rima, ready to finish off the woman. As he draws nearer, Rima does nothing to help herself. She already feels dazed from the loss of blood. Cloud is only a few yards away when suddenly, out of nowhere, a black blur appears out of the forest and in front of Cloud.

Cloud stops in surprise as he stares at the man. He's kneeled in front of Rima, his face down to the ground, with his right hand on the ground and his long deadly sword held up to the side.

Rima slowly lifts her head to see what's happening. She notices a man with a black cape and long white hair in front of her. "..Sephiroth?" She manages to weakly say.

Sephiroth lifts his head up and gazes into Cloud's cold eyes. Sephiroth's mako green eyes narrow, "You're fighting me now." He declares.

Well I think that's a good place as any to stop this chapter. Don't you think? MWAHAHAHA!! So Sephiroth comes to fight Cloud. I'd like to point out that the changed Cloud is FireFly's idea. I thought it was pretty good idea so I decided to use it. But not all is what it seems heeheeheehee. You'll have to wait yet again to find out what's REALLY going on. Gee, ain't I just the greatest? I must say that I wasn't planning on showing Cloud this early but *Shrugs shoulders* What the hell right? *Rubs chin in thought* But is it really Cloud? Well drop a review y'all and tell me your thoughts TTNC! 


	32. Sephiroth vs Cloud

I do say everyone, I am sorry for the hold up. But you see baseball has been getting in the way yet again and I'm starting to fall behind in school. Luckily there's only ten games left. I was suppose to have one today but it got rained out so I decided to write. I've also bought a new game which has been entertaining me. Kingdom Hearts. I've never played it before but I immediately wanted it once I heard some of the Final Fantasy characters are in it. My goal in that game is to kick Sephiroth's ass just so I can rub it in Die's face heeheehee.

Well it's been a while since I've updated I don't know if my creativity left me or not. I guess we'll have to find out. Now where was it that I left off?...... Oh yes! Sephiroth has just arrived. Well I bet y'all been anxious to read this chapter since I've left ya on a cliffhanger for a bit. Well I guess I'll just start now.

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7... *I'll just make up a new great game someday*

__

Chapter 32- Sephiroth vs. Cloud

Pain. That's all she feels, pain. She can feel her blood running from her stomach. Although the wound causes her pain, her bleeding feels like a sweet release. Something that she's only dreamed of. Her life seemingly draining from her body. Some might fear to die, but to her death would only mean freedom. Freedom from her hard journeys and freedom from the cursed world. 

Coolness suddenly surrounds her body. Slowly she feels her muscles relax and her bleeding seize. Soon the coolness dissipates as she feels as strong as ever. She slowly opens up her amber eyes to see the ninja hovering over her, look of uncertainty obvious across her face.

"Rima, you alright?" Yuffie asks placing her cure materia back into it's slot. She cured her right when she got there. Kao is standing only a few feet away also looking down the fallen woman.

Rima frowns and sits up, "Where is he?" Rima asks immediately.

Not sure who 'he' is suppose to be, since Rima could be talking about Sephiroth or Cloud. But at this point it really didn't matter since both of them aren't too far away. Yuffie lifts up her right hand and points behind Rima. 

Rima stands up effortlessly now that she has her strength back. She turns around to see what's going on. She sees Sephiroth, back turned to her and he faces off his opponent. Cloud stands a few feet away examining his new opponent. Each waiting for the other to make the first move. 

Rima glances around the surrounding area. She spots her sniper rifle near the bushes next to Cloud. She will have to get it later when the two fighters are distracted. Then she'd take care of Sephiroth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sephiroth keeps his gaze looked on his opponent's. The situation familiar from many times but this time the factors have changed. His opponent is the one who's insane. Sephiroth eyes glaze over as memories flood through his mind. The memories of his last battle before he was finally defeated. 

He remembers the warrior's powerful Omni-Slash. The strikes seemed to of been coming from all directions. Sephiroth was defenseless against the attack. He remember when the final blow was about to be dealt. Cloud jumped into the air. Time seemed to stop back then when Sephiroth gazed up into the blonde warrior's furious gaze. Energy formed into the Ultimate Sword as they stared each other down. Then Cloud had shouted something to him before diving down. What he said Sephiroth does not know.

When the final blow was coming forth. Sephiroth did nothing to stop the attack. All he did was give a faint smile. Then the blow came. It felt as if his soul left his body a moment before the attack as it headed towards the lifestream. When he thought he was dead he opened his eyes to stare back into a pair of caring emerald eyes.

Sephiroth blinks getting out of his reverie. He has more important things to think about then the past. He has to concentrate on the battle at hand. He doesn't want to end up killing this man if he didn't have to. There may still be hope for him. Sephiroth lowers his gaze down at Cloud's weapon, the Ultimate Sword. Or what looks like the Ultimate Sword except the blade glows the color of the lifestream. 

Sephiroth just waits for something to happen. Waiting for the right moment to attack. He keeps his gaze on the Ultimate Sword. Everything around them is quiet as they stay in their stand off. Then, the Ultimate Sword looks as though it blinks for a split second. The moment that happened Sephiroth charged, causing Cloud to charge also. 

Cloud jumps in the air and slashes down. Sephiroth spins and blocs the attack with the Masamune. When the two sword connect, the sound of blades striking each other is heard clearly throughout the forest. Cloud lands on the ground and strikes again. Sephiroth stays on the defensive blocking the attacks as he analyzes his opponent's movements.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie watches the whole battle as she nervously bites her bottom lip. She doesn't know who she wants to win the fight. If Cloud wins, then he'll go after them next. If Sephiroth wins, Cloud will be dead and then they will soon follow. There's just no way to get what you want from this battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sephiroth blocks another strike that's aimed at his head. Cloud jumps back a few feet. Sephiroth stands there watching. Suddenly, a fiery orange color surrounds Cloud's body and the Ultimate Sword glows at the tip as he gathers energy.

Sephiroth's eye flash with recognition of the attack. He began seeing flashes of the battle two years ago. The younger Cloud and the present one, each phasing back and forth from his vision. Then Cloud charges at Sephiroth. Time seems to slow down for Sephiroth as he watches everything in a different pace. He sees the attacks clearly and easily blocks each one. He isn't going to be defeated by the same attack.

Then Cloud jumps into the air for the final strike and races his sword over his head as his sword looks as if it's gathering more energy. Sephiroth doesn't wait and jumps into the air surprising Cloud. He kicks Cloud in the stomach sending him crashing backwards and skidding on the ground. 

Sephiroth lands gracefully on the ground and his eyes turn to a fiery orange. A black mist surrounds him as wind seems to blow up from underneath him making his long silver hair and black cape to rise in the air. "BLAZE OF DARKNESS!" He chants as he outstretches his hand towards Cloud. Cloud stands up and black flames shoot out from Sephirtoh's hands. They soar over towards Cloud in the shape a spiral. 

The attack explodes on Cloud, burning some of his clothes as he slams against a tree. The black mist fades away from Sephiroth when the attack finishes. Cloud shakes his head momentarily, then stands back up.

Sephiroth doesn't look surprised to see the warrior back on his feet. Cloud wastes no time and rushes at Sephiroth. He strikes with his sword, driving Sephiroth into the defensive for the time being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rima watches as the two warriors fight getting further away. Seeing that now is the best time then ever, she heads over towards her sniper rifle. Kao and Yuffie follow thinking she's only trying to get closer to the fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sweat drips down from Sephiroth's forehead as he continues to defend against his opponent. Cloud quickly slashes upward, Sephiroth lowers the Masamune to block the attack but the force sends his hands up and makes his stumble back. Cloud takes the opening and follows his previous attack and slashes down. Sephiorth isn't able to defend and the sword slashes down across his chest and stomach diagonally.

His clothes cut by the slash show the blood already covering his outfit. Sephiroth acts unfazed by the attack. Cloud tries to take advantage of Sephiroth's wound and strikes again. Sephiroth also goes for an attack and the two swords connect. Both try to push each other back with their brute strength, neither of them willing to give up. 

Sephiroth can feel himself tire. If he doesn't win this soon he may have to end up killing the other warrior. Something catches Sephiroth's eyes as the two stand together, sword locked. The sleeves are burned on Cloud from Sephiroth's previous attack from the blaze of darkness. He can see Cloud's left shoulder, where the sleeve is burned through. On Cloud's shoulder is a tattoo with the numbers 04. 

Sephiroth slightly smirks when he sees it. He locks his gaze back on his opponent's and his face become neutral again. Sephiroth jumps back out of the sword lock causing the other warrior to stumble forward in surprise. Sephiroth immediately charges forth and kicks Cloud sending him skidding across the ground.

'I'll end this now." Sephiroth thinks to himself as black mist begins to surround his body again. The surrounding area darkens and the Masamune begins to flash as if it's reflecting the sunlight off it's blade. Sephiroth hold the Masamune up stretched towards the sky in his right hand.

Cloud stands up and looks over to Sephiroth. He tilts his head to the side a bit questioningly. "MASAMUNE'S TRUE POWER!" Sephiroth yells as he charges at Cloud. A trail of black mist following closely behind him. Cloud braces himself for the attack.

Sephiroth runs up and slashes upwards at Cloud. Cloud blocks the slow attack. Then Sephiroth follows the attack up, spinning like a tornado on the tip on his right foot. The Masamune forces Cloud's sword away for a moment. Sephiroth follows up doing a back flip while kicking CLoud in the chin sending him back. Sephiroth bends his knees a bit and draws the Masamune behind him. He grabs the handle with both his hands.

The Masamune begins to glow brightly. Sephiroth slashes the Masamune with amazing speed. Cloud brings the Ultimate Sword up. When the two sword connect there's a bright flash as the Masamune cuts the Ultimate Sword in half. Cloud stands there in a daze. Sephiroth jumps back and points the glowing Masamune towards the defenseless Cloud.

A dark sphere of energy gather at the tip of the Masamune, the black mist surrounding Sephiroth is sucked into the sphere as it grows. Cloud just stands there starring Sephiroth down. Something seems to click in Sephiroth's mind and he pushes the energy forward.

"NNNOOO!!!!!!!!" He hears Yuffie's cry in the background. The dark sphere crashes into Cloud and flies up into the air with Cloud. The tree tops in the way are destroyed as it shoots up. High in the air the dark sphere explodes. The force of the blast can still be felt from the ground. Nothing comes down from the sky.

Yuffie drops to her knees, her eyes wide in disbelief as they begin to tear. "Why?" She calls out to Sephiroth. He turns around to look down towards the ninja, "Why did you have to kill him?" Yuffie asks quietly, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE!?" Yuffie yells as she collapses to the ground racking with sobs. "I already had to watch him die once." She says between sobs. 

Kao kneels down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder trying to give the girl some comfort. He keeps his eyes on Sephiroth though not wanting to be caught off guard. 

Sephiroth takes a step forward but stops as he hears a click. He turns his head to the left to stare at the barrel of Rima's sniper rifle. He turns his whole body that way, his face an emotionless mask as he stares into the woman's amber eyes. Her eye full of hatred, "Why did you save me?" She asks, no, demands.

Sephiroth remains silent. Rima's eyes narrow, "I'm hunting you down remember? You should of let him kill me. Now I can just finish you right now." Rima states.

Sephiroth's eyes narrow a bit, "Then take your shot." He says in monotone. 

Rima's hands shake in fury. She can finish him right here. This is the perfect opportunity. She may not get another chance like this. But he had to save her life. Rima grits her teeth and closes her eyes as she lowers her gun, "Just go. I'll kill you later" She lets him go feeling she at least owed him that much for saving her life. But next time he won't be as lucky.

Sephiroth looks over towards the other two then back at Rima. He turns around and starts walking away. He immediately hears feet racing across the ground from behind him. A moment later Yuffie is front of him glaring him down as tears still fall from her eyes. "Don't go thinking you can just walk away after this. You killed Cloud!" She declared.

Sephiroth ignores her and brushes pass her. Yuffie would of ran after him if he hadn't whispered to her as he walked pass her. What he said filled her with hope again. But what he said also frightened her a bit. What Sephiroth said as he walked passed her was...

__

It was a clone....

WELLL Y'all I think I'll stop right here. I need to go do some other things and eat some food. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because next week I have game everyday. So If I don't get another one up this week then it might take awhile. For that, I apologize. Well I hoped you liked this chapter, I had a hard time figuring out how to finish it off, but I think it was a good job. I guess my creativity didn't leave me after all. Teehee. And I didn't leave you guuys on much of a Cliffhanger either. Well if y'all are still out there, give a Review ok? TTNC! 


	33. Hojo's Game

Hey Guys! I'MMMM BAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK! Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've had baseball games all week, school work, writers block, and I've been too tired. Well actually I didn't really have writers block. I had a pretty good idea as to what I was planning for this chapter. But then just tonight while laying in bed thinking, an idea smacked me across the head. I was like Whoa What a great idea! I mean wow, I should of thought of this before. I know none of this is making since because I don't wanna give it all away before you even start reading this chapter.

Well anyway the next events will behave to be put in three separate chapters, four if I be descriptive in my writing. I just hope I haven't lost my descriptiveness after being away so long. Heeheehee. The moment most of y'all been waiting for has now just begun!.... First let's get that piece of shit disclaimer out of my damn way.

Disclaimer- I Don't own Final Fantasy 7. Rolls eyes Well Duh!

New Claims- I gots a few new things woohoo! BLAZE OF DARKNESS and MASAMUNE'S TRUE POWER. I forget what list number they are though. They are both attack I made up for Sephiroth.

__

Chapter 33- Hojo's Game.

__

It was a clone. Sephiroth's words continue to repeat themselves in Yuffie's head as she tries to fall asleep. After the battle in the forest, the three of them headed towards Junon for a place to stay the night. Yuffie was surprised to find that Junon hadn't changed one bit. Everyone and everything seems perfectly normal in the harbor.

When they got there the first thing did was go to the inn and rent three rooms. After that they got a quick bite to eat and went back to the inn. That was an hour ago. Yuffie hasn't moved since the moment she hit the sack. Thoughts just keep racing through her head, mostly about the clone. If there's a Cloud clone, then that would mean the real Cloud is captured or dead. It would also mean that more can be out there, and Yuffie would have to end up fighting them.

Yuffie sighs, turns onto her side, and glances out the dirty window. She can see the ocean from the window and she can smell the salt water. It made her stomach turn just thinking of crossing the ocean on a boat. She'll never getting over motion sickness it seems.

Yuffie often wonders where Chaos flew off to that night after talking to her. He could of gone anywhere. He could of gone off to hunt down Hojo to get the cure from him. Yuffie grips the sheets tighter, 'If there is a cure' She adds.

She hasn't seen the slightest of signs from any of her other friends, not Red XII, Tifa, Zack, or Cloud. Unless you count the clone. Yuffie was hoping it wouldn't take long to find them, but at the rate things are going, it could be a long time before she finds them all.

The wind howls throughout the night, and thunder cracks across the sky. Yuffie let's out a frustrated breath. She has enough things keeping her awake. Yuffie closes her eyes and tries to will herself to sleep. After what seems like forever, she feels herself drift off into her dreams.

__

Six year old Yuffie sits in front of a woman with long black hair, dressed in a Wutianease Kimono. Yuffie listens to her sing the two songs she's heard everyday since she's been four. She's memorized both the songs by heart and could sing them word for word if asked to. Finally the woman finishes and gives Yuffie a smile.

Yuffie returns the smile, her misty gray eye bright with happiness, "Momma, why are those songs forbidden?" Yuffie asks a question she's asked many times before. Of coarse she's heard that the songs are forbidden and should never be sung, but she doesn't understand why.

Yuffie's mother gazes down at her daughter, "My dear Yuffie. You always ask that. Why must you?"

Yuffie gives a big grin, "Well you've been trying to teach me the two forbidden songs and I was wondering why you teach me if they are forbidden. I know both of them by heart and I don't know why I've been taught them."

Yuffie mother gives a loving smile, "Perhaps I should tell you them. The two forbidden songs aren't actually songs at all. They're both mystical chants. Both are connected to eat other in different ways. Both can bring about darkness if used by the wrong person. But each has it's own purpose. That is why I taught you them. So you will know them, and their purpose can remain."

Yuffie nods her head but not really understanding. "But each chant requires something else in order for it to work. Yuffie you must always keep the two chants hidden from the word and never let anyone know about them."

"But what do they do?" Yuffie asks innocently.

Her mother's eyes cloud over in thought, "The first one I taught you is probably the worse of the two. It was found centuries ago. It originated from demons seeking the ultimate power. They wanted something to take control of the world."

"If it's so bad. Why teach it?" Yuffie asks confused.

"As I said before, each one has it's purpose."

Yuffie slowly nods her head, "And what of the other one?"

Yuffie's mother glances up into the sky, "That one has the power to create a new-"

Yuffie blinks as the area darkens and her mother's voice sounds distant. Yuffie small eyes go wide as she see shadow creatures come up from behind her mother. They reach out and grab her, they start dragging her away. "Momma!" Yuffie stands up and starts chasing after them. They keep getting further and further away until she loses sight of them. Then she hears her mother's scream. "NO!"

"NO!" Yuffie quickly sits up in bed. Perspiration spread across her body from the nightmare. Yuffie pants trying to catch her breath. When her breathing goes back to normal she collapses back down. Yuffie closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep. Yuffie's eyes snap open as she hears something being slid underneath her door.

Yuffie quickly sits up, turns on the light, and heads towards her door. Down on the floor next to her door is a brown envelope. Yuffie quickly opens up the door and looks down the hallways, seeing no one there. Yuffie rubs her eyes tiredly before she picks the envelope up and heads back to her bed. She sits down on the mattress and opens the envelope to find a letter. It reads:

You want to find your comrades, correct? Well I just might be able to help. But you'll have to play my game in order to find what you're looking for. I recommend you play if you value your friend's life. He will not be able to last much longer. I made sure of that. The only way to save him is to play my game and win the item you are looking for.

But the real question is, am I lying or am I telling the truth? That is for you to decide. I will lay out three clues for you to find. Each clue hold a ridddle to the next. The first one should be simple enough for a simple tin like yourself. Riddle one- Strapped down by your hands and ankles as your life slowly drains away with each breath you take. Where are you? Find the location and you find the next clue. Better hurry though, your friend only has a few weeks before it's too late to turn back. It will be interesting research to see what comes out of this.

Professor Hojo

Yuffie crumples up the paper in anger and throws it onto the ground. After stomping on it a few times she picks it back up and goes off to show the others. She's confident that they'll understand and will help her out. After all their all friends, at least she believes they are.

"Well you're kind of the leader here, so it's your decision to make." Kao says after Yuffie explains the situation.

"I shall help you also." Rima says hiding her anger when she found out Hojo is behind this. If Hojo is involved with anything she will make herself become a part of the situation.

Yuffie let's out a breath of relief, "Thanks guys." Yuffie reads the letter over again, 'Your friend only has a few weeks before it's too late to turn back' She reads that part again. 'What is Hojo talking about?' Yuffie asks herself.

"Strapped down by your hands and ankles as your life slowly drains away with each breath you take." Kao repeats out loud. "So do you know where he's talking about?" Kao asks unsure of the location.

Yuffie taps her foot in thought as she thinks of the riddle. Then the answer crosses her mind. She quickly nods her head, "Yea I know exactly where he's talking about." Yuffie says and begins leaving the room. The two follow her. Yuffie walks on in silence to their destination as she mentally curses Hojo. She has no choice but to play his games.

Well Everyone I going to stop right there. I know I know, it's a short chapter. But I wanted you to get a feel to what's going on before I make my next one. The next chapter is going to be really long, probably my longest one yet. I know nothing really happened in this chapter, I was merely laying things out for the next. I would write more buts it's really late. But never fear everyone! The next chapter will be up tomorrow and baseball ends Wednesday, which means I'll be getting home earlier and have time to work on the fic.

So how about everyone? Can you solve the little riddle? Strapped down by your hands and ankles as you life slowly drains away with each breath you take. Where are you? Go ahead and try to solve it. I don't think it should be hard for those of you who has played the game before. But then again maybe it's because I'm the one who made it up.

Well review everyone to let me know you're still out there! TTNC!


	34. Playing The Game

Sorry for the unbelievably short chapter. Wow 1,700 words. A lot that is. Well This chapter is going to be longer I promise! Well then let's see here.... Yuffie and friends get to play a little game. Now doesn't that sound like fun? We'll just have to wait and find out what happens. I know must of you probably know who Hojo is talking about. It isn't that hard to guess, is it? I'm actually surprised that the riddle is hard for y'all to solve. I thought it would be easy. Maybe if I clarified. That all the clues are suppose to be in Junon. I don't know if that helps or not.

Well anyways, Rolls eyes Don't even start Die, you'll find out the location almost right away in this chapter. I think I'll right this whole little game of Hojo's in this one chapter. See if I'm able to fit it. Well any- Clears throat Alrighty then Grins I just get on started.

Disclaimer- Look! Look! I'm repeating myself for the 34th time in saying I don't own Final Fantasy 7! Isn't that just grand!?

__

Chapter 34- Playing The Game

Vain's continues reading an old moldy looking book. As he reads he thinks of what his next plan will be. He basically already has the whole planet under his control. No one can defeat his army of zombies. At times like these, Vain wished there was someone to try and stop him. It gets awfully boring around the place.

Vain suddenly hears glass break, and an engine roar from outside. Vain jumps out of his seat quickly and runs towards the window and looks out. A trail of smoke is left behind as a motorcycle races further and further away. "What the hell!" Is Vain's only thought.

Vain turns around as he hears footsteps racing towards his door. A few seconds later a young man bursts through the door, "Sir! We've got a problem." Vain just looks at him coldly. The young man stood there fidgeting in fear. "The prisoner in cell 167 has escaped!"

Vain's eyes narrow threateningly, "How is it he escaped?" Vain asks in a low dangerous voice.

The young man swallows nervously, "Sorry sir. I don-" The man isn't able to finish before Vain kills him.

Vain looks down the blade of his sword, now covered in blood, blood dripping at the tip. He looks at the body of the soldier, a pool of blood forming underneath him. Vain snorted an sheaths his sword and walks out of the room. 'I'll have Dregon track him down.' He says to himself.

Back In Junon

"So where exactly are we going anyway?" Kao asks as they ride the tram to the upper level of Junon.

"Well, where does the riddle sound like?" Yuffie asks, "Strapped down, your life slowly draining with each breath you take. Where in Junon, would something like that be found?"

Yuffie turns her head to look at Kao. Kao just stares blankly at Yuffie not knowing the answer. "Gas chamber." The hear Rima answer.

"What?" Kao says looking at Rima.

"The gas chamber" Rima repeats.

Kao scratches his head, "Oh..." Rima just gives the faintest of a smile.

The tram stops and the three walk into the building. Large pipes that come out of the walls drip water. The three head down the hall and take a left into a room. Yuffie's eyes glance around the familiar room. Fold up chairs are scattered throughout the room. At the other end of the room is a metal door. Yuffie recognizes it as the door leading to the gas chamber. She signals for the other two to follow her.

Yuffie opens up the door, making the door squeak as it's pulled open. Yuffie's eyes catch sight of a brown envelope on the floor across the chamber. "There!" Yuffie points. They head towards it.

"Shit!" Kao falls to the ground after tripping on a wire. They hear the door close and a clicking sound. Kao stands up and walks over to the door.

"Is it.." Yuffie's unable to finish for fear of the answer.

Kao gives the door a push. Failing to open it he turns around and nods to Yuffie, answering her unfinished question. Suddenly, smoke starts coming out of a pipe that hangs from the ceiling, slowly filling the room.

Yuffie's eyes widen, "GAS!" She yells out.

"Damn, what are we going to do?" Kao asks frantically. Sudden Rima grabs hold of his shirt and yanks it off, "HEY!" Kao yells not knowing what to think. Rima looks up at the gas pipe and shoves the shirt into it, stopping most of the gas from filling the room.

"We still need a way to get out of here." Yuffie advises. She coughs a bit and starts looking around the chamber for someway out. Not that she couldn't just stand in one spot an look around the chamber since it's so small.

Yuffie stops and begins tapping her foot in thought, 'Ok Yuffie try to remember... how did Tifa say she escaped this chamber.' "Of Coarse!" Yuffie announces.

Her two comrades stop their searching and look at her, "What? Do you know how to get out.?" Kao asks hopefully.

Yuffie looks up at the ceiling of the chamber. There's suppose to be a huge hole where Weapon made in here. Unless they patched it up. Yuffie just prays they didn't. But by the looks of things they did just that since she doesn't see a whole. Yuffie coughs again feeling herself become dizzy, her stomach begins to turn. They needed to get out of here.

Rima stares at the door that locked them in. Having enough with the place, Rima pulls out her sniper rifle and aims for the door, "Cover your ears." She warns. The other two look at her a moment before realizing what she's planning on doing. They quickly cover their ears. _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ The bullets of her rifle blast thought the door. _BANG! _A final shot is made and a distinct CLICK is heard.

Rima walks over and kicks the door open. Kao grabs hold of his shirt and pulls it out of the pipe before racing out of the chamber. Yuffie picks up the envelope, runs out of the chamber, and pushes the door closed. The three take deep breathes trying to get fresh breath into their lungs.

After catching her breath Yuffie opens up the envelope to see what Hojo left.

__

Perhaps I forgot to mention that there's a surprise waiting at each clue. Yuffie rolls her eyes, 'Bastard' _Well it seems you managed to make it out of there since you're reading this. Well I must congratulate you, you're not an imbecile as I thought you were if you managed to solve that little riddle. Of but don't worry the next one is even more fun. Think you'll be able to solve it? Yes? Well then hear it is: People come and go like the passing wind. My only sight it the endless blue. Now, where am I? Keeheehee I truly hope you solve this one. Another surprise shall be waiting you. Tell 'IT' I say hi would you? Better hurry. You can't wait forever if you want to save your friend._

"People come and go like the passing wind?" Kao repeats.

"My only sight is the endless blue." Rima finishes the next part as she ponders it.

"Where am I?" Yuffie finishes. She feels completely lost at the moment. 'I hate riddles.' Yuffie suddenly decides right there and then.

"Let us return to the inn and think about it there. Where it is much safer." Rima suggests. The two nod their heads in agreement and they start to head out.

Yuffie lags behind the two, her gaze on the paper in her hand, _'You can't wait forever to save your friend.' _Yuffie reads the last part again as she ponders who he's talking about. Hojo can be talking about anyone if they're captured. Yuffie shakes her head deciding to worry about it later.

Back at the Inn 7 hours later

Yuffie groans as she flops down on the her bed, "This is hopeless!" Yuffie announces, alarming the other two, "We've been over this more times then I can count and we're still not close to solving this damn riddle!" She says frustrated.

"That's not true. We've figured out that, My only sight is the endless blue, is the ocean." Kao points out wisely.

Yuffie rolls her eyes, "Big whoop! And we're just assuming that! We don't know for sure."

"Perhaps we should take a break. The answer will come when we are well rested." Rima states standing up from the coffee table.

Kao stretches his arms out and yawns, "Yea.. I need something to eat. I'm going to go buy some food. You two want something?"

The thought of having something to eat brought a little happiness back into the usually energetic ninja, "YEA! Get me a chips and a hotdog with chili, relish, onions, ketchup, mustard and cheese on it!" Yuffie says excitedly. She grins and sits up. Her face drops in confusion as she notices the stares at her, "What?" She asks innocently tilting her head to the side a bit.

"You... WERE just kidding right?" Kao says a bit disgusted. Rima just keeps giving Yuffie a look.

Yuffie rubbed her chin, "You know you're right I am." Kao let's out a breath of relief. Yuffie grins, "I want two of those!" She announces cheerfully.

Kao's face turns a bit green at the prospect of someone actually eating a hotdog like 'that'. Kao shakes his head disgusted and turns to face Rima, "And what do you want?" He asks unsure.

"......." Rima sits back down on a chair at the coffee table.

Kao blinks in confusion, "O...k" He heads towards the door, "I'll be back in a few." He waves his hand as a fair well.

"Don't forget my hotdogs!" Yuffie calls out, not missing the flinch Kao made. Yuffie grins and looks towards Rima who's staring at her. "What?"

Rima's eyebrows raise just a bit, "You eat the most disgusting things I've ever heard of." She states seriously.

Yuffie chuckles a bit, "Yea, well... uh.." Yuffie trails off not able to think of a good comeback, "I like what I eat." She says and immediately thinks, 'Lame'.

Yuffie plops back down on the bed and stares at the ceiling. A loud horn rings throughout Junon. Yuffie raises a questioning eyebrow, "What was that?" Yuffie asks.

"...The Junon ship has just arrived." Rima answers in monotone.

Yuffie swings her body off the bed and walks over to the window. She tries looking out towards the dock where the ship should be. The window is at a bad angle though so she can't see anything. Yuffie sighs in boredom and turns away from the window. She leans her back against the glass and wait for Kao to come back.

Yuffie's ears pick up a faint roaring sound. It quickly gets louder and louder. Yuffie's brows furrow and she looks out the window. She looks as far to the dock as she can. Yuffie watches in awe as someone races across Junon on a motorcycle. A trail of white smoke coming out of the bike exhaust. The figure races across the inn looking like a blur from the speed the person is at. Yuffie blinks thinking she saw something familiar about the person. But before she can try and get a second look the bike, and person, are gone.

Yuffie shakes her head in confusion, 'Psycho driver' She mumbles before heading back to the bed and laying down in thought. 'Who are you talking about Hojo?' Yuffie begins thinking about the two letters. The first one said he only has a few weeks before it's too late to turn back. The last one said that she can't wait forever to save her friend.

Kao suddenly bursts into the room. Yuffie too deep in thought doesn't notice him. "Hey guys I think I know the answer!"

Yuffie eye's snap open in surprise as the answer to her own question suddenly hits her. "It can't be, could it?'

Kao gives a triumphant smile, Rima stares at him waiting, "You won't believe how obvious it really is when you think bout it." He says.

'It is! There's no one else!"

Rima gives him a glare, "Would you just tell us the answer already."

Kao grins, "Ok already."

'It's..'

"The place is...."

"VINCENT!" Yuffie quickly sits up, eyes wide.

Her two comrades turn to her confused. Kao blinks, "Uh.... no.."

WELLLLLL That's the place where I am going to end it here! Aren't I just the greatest ever!? I bet you guys already knew who Hojo was talking about. Oh but can you guys figure out where the next clue is? I admit, it might be a bit harder. Riddle 2: People come and go like the passing wind. My only sight is the endless blue. Where am I? Grins I SO clever. See if you can guess it right guys. TTNC!


	35. Final Clue

hello.. Hello.. HELLO!!! How are y'all doing out there!!!!! MAn am I doing great! Finally get to start working tomorrow and get some money MWAHAHAHA! Hmm.... wonder what I should buy. Eh. it don't matter. All that matters is I'll have some green in me pocket and won't be poor no more heeheehee.

Alrighty then, sorry for the wait on this chapter but I DO have school work which is starting to piss me off. All my teachers decided that for the last marking period they going to have us read a damn book. Teachers are stupid. Now let's get back on topic. Where did we leave off and most importantly.. which chapter is this? I'm going to guess 35 sorry if it's wrong but I don't feel like going to check alright?

__

Chapter 35-Final Clue

"So how exactly did you find out the answer to this one?" Yuffie asks Kao, still skeptical that HE was able to solve the riddle.

Kao gave a prideful grin as they continue walking down the streets of Junon, "Well, when I was walking to the shops to find something to eat, I was just gazing at the sky. That's when I noticed the Junon airport and WHAM!" He claps his hands together, "The answer just came to me."

Yuffie rolls her eyes, "I guess it makes sense though. People come and go like the passing wind. People land and take off in air-ships flying with the wind." Yuffie says answering the riddle, "My only sight is the endless blue. When you stand on the airport and look off in the distance, all you can see is the ocean and the sky."

Kao nods his head, "Yup so the air-port MUST be the place"

"Let's no forget that Hojo probably left another trap." Rima speaks up her voice seeming distant as she's lost in her own thoughts.

The three walk out onto the airport. The airport used to be filled with various planes and airships. Now it's empty and deserted. The three walk onto the lift. Kao presses the arrow pointing up and the lift begins to raise. The three walk off the lift and onto the upper level of the airport. They glance around the area, "Anyone see anything? Yuffie asks.

"There's something over there." Rima says quickly, pointing towards the edge of the runway.

The three run over to the object. They crouch down beside it and examine it. It was some sort of box. It's two feet long and two feet wide. The only thing on it was a red button on the top of it and a piece of paper next to it that says 'push' Yuffie raises her hand nervously near the button.

Rima quickly grabs hold of Yuffie's wrist stopping her from pressing the button. "It's a trap." Rima states.

Yuffie bites her bottom lip nervously, "I know. But in order to move on we have to do this." Rima releases her hold on Yuffie's wrist and nods her head. Yuffie gulps and presses the red button with her shaking hand.

There's a click and the box slowly opens up. On top of an object in the box is a brown envelope. Yuffie grabs the envelope, and picks it up. Everyone's eye widen in fear as they back away. Underneath the envelope is large amounts of C-4. The counter attacked to the C-4 ticking away. thirty seconds left.

"Shit! It's a bomb!" Kao yells.

"We have to disarm it" Yuffie says watching the counter.

"Right, ok then." Kao and Yuffie crouch down next to the C-4, sweating from their nerves.

"There's a Blue, red, and a green wire." Kao says examining the bomb, "Which wire do we cut?" He asks nervously.

Yuffie gulps "I don't know. But do something quick we only have fifteen seconds left!"

Kao's hands shake above the wire as he tries to decide which wire to cut. "MOVE!" Rima demands. The two jumps back and Rima grabs hold of the bomb and tosses it over the runway.

Yuffie blinks in surprise then grins, "Wow.. why didn't I think of that?" She says.

A large explosion erupts and the runway shakes violently. Metal creaks as it bends and breaks underneath them. "Everyone off the runway!" Rima yells before running towards the entrance of Junon.

"Oh shit." Kao jumps to his feet and sprints towards Rima.

Yuffie stands up and the runway shakes, "Whoa.." She balances on one foot flailing her arms at her side trying to keep herself from falling. When she regains her balance she starts running. Her breathing kicks up as she sprints and her muscles tense. The runway begins to tip as it breaks apart from the airport. Yuffie eyes go wide as she tries to go faster. Her eyes remain locked on Rima and Kao's forms as they encourage her to go faster.

Yuffie can hear the beams break and the steel wires snap. The runway begins to fall towards the ocean. With all her might, Yuffie jumps off the falling runway and reaches out for Kao's hand. She catches it and Kao starts to fall down with her. "Whoa.. " Kao begins to fall over the edge. Rima grabs hold of his free hand and stops him from falling. Kao then pulls Yuffie up onto what's left of the airport.

Yuffie stays seated on the ground trying to catch her breath, "I... hate... wacky... scientists" Yuffie says in between breaths.

"Open up the envelope so we can finish this." Kao says holding his hand out to help Yuffie up.

Yuffie excepts his help and is pulled to her feet. She wipes the sweat on her forhead off with her arm and tears open the envelope. She reads the letter aloud:

Seems I have underestimated your intellect if you were able to find this one. I must say I am impressed. Enough of the fooling around though. You seek of the item that shall help your friend. Well the location of which you seek is: Underneath the surface. It's cold, it's dark, it's wet. A place where the sun can't reach and the weather can never change. This one shall be easy for you. Believe me, even a numbskull such as yourself should be able to find this place. And do have fun while you're there. keeheeheehee.

"So uh... does anyone know where this place is?" Yuffie asks putting the letter back into the envelope. Kao remains silent as he thinks of the clues.

Rima lifts her gaze up from the group, "I do."

"Sorry sir but she isn't here anymore." Mika explains to the man.

"But she WAS here?" The man asks hopeful.

Mika smiles a bit, "Yes. She left about a week ago. She left a letter telling us she went to look for her friends."

"She went alone?"

"No, my brother went with her I'm sure because he isn't here anymore." Mika explains.

".... Perhaps I passed her then. Thank-you for your help."

Mika smiles, "Hey anytime. It's rare to see other people come to Midgar anymore."

"If anyone asks, you didn't see me." The man warns before he starts the engine to his motorcycle up. He turns the bike back from the direction he came from.

Mika stands there waving at the entrance of the base. She frowns a bit, "Shucks! Forgot to ask for his name. Oh well." She turns around and heads back into the base.

"May I help you?" The store clerk asks the three as they look around the store.

Yuffie walks up to him and grins, "Yes, I need a couple of flashlights." Yuffie explains. The clerk reaches underneath the counter and pulls out three large spotlights.

"These are all that I have." He says apologetically.

"Oh these are even better! How much are they?" Yuffie asks excitedly.

The clerk rubs his chin in thought, "I sell them to ya for thirty gil each." He says.

"THIRTY GIL! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Yuffie explodes. The clerk jumps back in surprise. Yuffie mouth hangs open in surprise, "At most I'd pay fifteen gil each. BUT THIRTY!"

Rima and Kao exchange looks as they watch Yuffie argue with the clerk, 'Is it really that big of a deal?' They each think. They see the clerk cower and Yuffie red angry face, 'Yup'

"Now, now. No need to get angry miss. Look I'll sell them to ya for twenty each how about that?" The clerk said nervously trying to get the young woman to calm down.

Yuffie narrows her eyes dangerously at the clerk, "Fifteen and not a penny more."

The clerk gulped noticing Yuffie weapon at her side for the first time. He quickly nods his head, "Deal." He rings the cost up and Yuffie pays. Grabbing the spotlights the three exit the store.

"You know, thirty gil is kind of cheap for these." Kao points out.

Yuffie smirks, "I know. But why pay thirty when you can pay fifteen?" She asks happily.

Kao rolls his eyes and the three walk into the elevator. The press the down button and the elevator descends. "The townspeople said that the electricity in the Mako Reactor is out so there;s no light." Kao explains.

"That's why we have these!" Yuffie exclaims holding up her spotlight.

"There maybe creatures down there." Kao pauses, "Or worse."

Yuffie smirks, "So let them come. I'll kick all their asses!" She says bravely.

Rima half smile at the ninja's enthusiasm. The elevator stops and the doors slide open. The three turn their spotlights on and walk into the abandon reactor.

A long dust trail is left behind in the Kalm plains as a motorcycle speeds across the land. A lone figure on the bike, his eyes holding determination, 'I'm coming for you.... Yuffie.'

Alrighty then! I'm going to end it here because it's getting late and my first day of work starts tomorrow morning. I apologize if this chapter seems short but well, actually I have no excuse for it so bear with me. Anyway, the next chapter is the going to be the last one of Hojo's game. What will Yuffie and her friends find in the Mako Reactor? LOOK LOOK! I didn't leave y'all hanging on the riddle! I gave ya the answer already. I'll try and get up the next chapter soon but no promises. BEWARE OF THE GIANT SLIMY GREEN BLOB THINGAMAJIG! TTNC! Review y'all!


	36. Hope For Vincent, Maybe

Howdy y'all! Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've just been swamped with school work ya know? But never fear! I only have twenty days left and after that I'm FREE! Unless I manage to get a job =0P oh wait I did... but only for Saturday. Alrighty then, I had something to say here, now what was it.. Thinking been too long can't remember. If I remember I'll tell y'all later. Well I've noticed my updates have been a little shorter then usual so I'll try and get back on track, if not this one then definitely the next. Enough of this jabber already, I wanna start typing.

Disclaimer- Curse who's souls have forced me to tell you that don't own Final Fantasy 7 for the 36th time now. I will hire a professional hunter and have them killed! MWAHAHAHA Dialing Hikari- Die's number....Waiting Pick up dammit!

__

Chapter 36- Hope For Vincent, Maybe

After the meteor incident two years ago, the Mako Reactor in Junon was abandoned. People found the reactor unsafe with all the creatures lurking around in it and there was no use to keep maintenance for the reactor after Reeve took over Shin-Ra corps. He made all mako reactor illegal. The reactor was cut off and it's power was cut, leaving the whole place in darkness.

Being under the ocean and not having maintenance for such a long time, the reactor became flooded in some areas. The rusted walls constantly creak under the water pressure. In a few more years the reactor will collapse and be nothing more then a pile of rubble.

The reactor also became a nesting ground for many aquatic creatures, but do to the fact that the area is exposed to Mako, most of them die and their corpses just float on top of the surface. Yuffie learned this after a slimy dead fish rubs against her legs, "Eww.. GROSSNESS!" Yuffie says backing away from the floating fish, she sticks out her tongue almost gagging at the slimy fish. The water that the three are walking in is about two feet deep. Luckily for Yuffie, she's wearing her normal kaki shorts and green tank top, so the water isn't much of a problem.

"It's just a dead fish." Kao says while rolling his eyes. He walks over to the fish and picks it up by it's tail.

"Yea but it's slimy and it has no eyes, and you didn't have it rub across your legs." Yuffie says defensively.

Kao just rolls his eyes again and tosses the dead fish of to the side, it splashes as it hits the water. "Let's just keep mov-" A huge splash occurs where Kao had thrown the fish.

The three quickly turn in the direction of the splash, each shinning their own spotlight around the area. They scan the area but nothing is there, not even the dead fish. Yuffie turn around and scans behind them to make sure something isn't trying to sneak up on them. "It must of been a part of the reactor falling into the water." Yuffie says, trying to calm her nerves. It's bad enough the place is cold, wet, and dark, she doesn't need anything else to make this worse.

Kao nods in agreement as he slowly turns back around, keeping his eyes on the area. He begins walking towards the end of the hall where a steel hatch is. Rima takes out her gun, getting ready for anything. She squints her eyes as she keeps her light on the area, for a split second she could of sworn she saw something moving underneath the water. The moment she saw it, it's gone. She starts following, Kao and Yuffie, keeping her gun out ready for anything.

Kao stops in front of the steel hatch, "Here" He hands his spotlight over to Yuffie. She takes it into her free hand and keeps both spotlights directed at the hatch. Kao grabs hold of the rusted hatch. He can feel the rust and corrosion on his palm.

He tries to turn the hatch, his face turns a dark shade of red as he tries with all his might to turn the rusted hatch. Kao takes a step back, catching his breath, "Holy shit. That thing ain't moving." He says, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Well it better open, it's the only way in." Yuffie replies. She smirks, "You aren't trying hard enough."

Kao shot her a glare, "I'd like to see you.."

"Shh..." Rima silences them. The two look towards the silent woman. Rima scans the area with her spotlight, her gun pointing in the direction of the light. All three pairs of eyes lock on the surface of the water that begins to bubble. Soon other sets of bubbles start up in all different places. Rima slowly looks over her shoulder at Kao, keeping her spotlight pointed out in front of her, "Get the door open now!" Rima nearly shouts.

Kao not waiting to find out what's wrong quickly turns around and tries opening the hatch again. Yuffie keeps looking back and forth from Kao and Rima, wanting to keep and eye on both of them at once but having to settle for looking between the mine. Finally her gaze holds on Rima's still form, "What's out there?" Yuffie finally asks.

Before Rima is able to reply, zombies burst out from underneath the water, splashing as they surface. "ZOMBIES!!!" Yuffie yells in surprise, "GAWD! How did they get down here!"

The zombies stand in their spots groaning, as they stare at the three, as if eyeing a piece of meat. Yuffie quickly turns around towards Kao, "Get the damn hatch open!" She orders.

"I'm trying dammit!" Kao says as he keeps trying to turn the hatch.

The zombies begin to advance on the three. Rima drops her spotlight in the water, and hold her gun in both hands. She aims for the closest zombie and fires her gun. "I'll hold them off while you get the hatch open." She exclaims firing another shot, pushing the zombie back.

Rima charges towards the zombies, moving slower then usual do to the deep water. She swings her rifle like a bat, hitting a zombie in the head, making it fall down underneath the water. Yuffie just stands by Kao, keeping the spotlight in her left hand pointed towards Rima and the one in her right hand at Kao.

"Come on Kao! What's taking so long!" Yuffie asks, her voice in desperation.

"Maybe if I have some HELP, I'd have this open!" Kao says, emphasizing 'help' telling her to give him a hand.

Yuffie looks down at her hands not knowing what to do with the spotlights. She drops them in the water next the hatch so she won't loose them. Then she grabs hold of the hatch and helps Kao trying to open it.

Rima's sight quickly adjusts to the dark, not having the spotlight shining at her anymore, she couldn't make out anything for a few moments. She turns around and raise the barrels of her rifle up to the face of the zombie behind her. A faint smirk crosses her face before she pulls the trigger, blowing the zombies head off from pointblank. The body falls into the water and blood begins to color the water.

Rima quickly turns around the two remaining zombies. They moan loudly as they begin to advance on Rima. Rima narrows her eyes in the dark, and holsters her rifle at her side. She waits for the zombies to get closer. The zombie closest to her outstretches its arm as if trying to grab her.

Just as the decaying corpse's rotting hands begin to close around her neck, she hits them away from her. Rima quickly grabs hold of two daggers, she starts slashing at the zombie mercilessly. She continually slashes at the zombie's chest, her daggers going deeper and deeper with each strike. The zombie stumbles back with each strike. The other zombie reaches for Rima as she continues to attack the one.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rima sees the other zombie's outline in the darkness. Before it can get any closer, Rima jumps up out of the water and kicks the zombie in the head, driving it back a couple of feet. With no more distractions left Rima turns towards the previous zombie. It's right arm stretched out to grab hold of her. Rima quickly slashed upward with the dagger in her right hand. The zombie's right arm flies throw the air and splashes into the water.

Rima pushes the zombie up against the wall now that they are close to it. She dries the dagger in her left hand through the zombie's chest, keeping it in place. With the one in her right hand, she quickly bring it up to the zombie's neck. The zombie uses its remaining hand and begins to choke Rima.

Rima ignores the zombie's hand around her throat and pushes all her weight into the dagger. The zombie's head rolls over her shoulder and into the water. The zombie's hand releases its hold on Rima's neck and falls to it's side. Rima pulls the dagger out of the zombie's chest and the corpse falls into the water. Then she turns around towards the last zombie, preparing to take care of it also.

"Do you...... hear..... something?" Yuffie asks as she continues to pull at the hatch.

"Hear....what?" Kao says out of breath.

"It....sounds like.... it's.... coming from... the other side." Yuffie says.

"Who cares.... just get this... open." Kao says frustratingly. "Ok.... one...two...three, PULL!" The two pulls the hatch with all their strength. The hatch 'creaks' as it turns. "Yes! Finally!" Kao exclaims as he begins turning the hatch. Yuffie quickly picks up her discarded spotlights and shines them at the hatch. _CLICK_ The hatch unlocks. Kao outstretches his right hand asking for his spotlight back. Yuffie hands it over, and the two begin to open the hatch.

Kao and Yuffie both look into the hall the hall that leads to the submarine docks. Both their eyes widen in fright as their spotlights reveal to them, what was making the noise Yuffie heard before. Zombies! Dozens of zombies are behind the hatch. They're packed tightly in, leaving almost no room to walk as they try and shove their ways passed each other.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" They both yell in union. The two drop the spotlights and begin closing the hatch shut. Before they are able to close the hatch completely, several arms from zombies reach through and try and grab hold of the two.

"Crap! How're we going to get to the submarine docks with those things in the way." Kao asks as he puts his back to the hatch and pushes with his weight.

"I don't know! But we still need to get down there." Yuffie says quickly while trying to keep out of the zombies reach.

"Open the hatch." Yuffie and Kao pause and look in front of them, they see Rima's figure in front of them in the darkness.

"What are you nuts! We can't take all those zombies!" Kao exclaims. The hatch knocks open a bit as zombies begin to pound on the door.

Yuffie doesn't say anything but stares up at where she guessed would be Rima's face. In the darkness Yuffie begins to see a dull red begin to glow, growing brighter by the second. "I'll kill'em all"

Yuffie flinched at the voice, recognizing it as the same one Rima has when she becomes a vampire. "Kao let her through" Yuffie orders. Kao, also knowing what just happened, has no objections.

The two jump off and away from the hatch. The hatch bursts open and zombies begin to walk in. Rima smirks, baring her fangs, "Now is time to have some fun." Rima jumps straight up out of the water. As her feet hit the surface of the water she begins charging at the zombies. She picks up a zombie and throws it at the large group of zombies, forcing them through the hatch again. Rima quickly goes through the hatch, running on the surface of the water as if it's solid ground.

Kao quickly makes his way to the hatch and closes it without a second thought, He quickly turns the hatch and locks it. Yuffie realizes what he's doing and quickly runs over, "What do you think you're doing? You can't lock Rima in there with them!"

"She's a frickin vampire right now. You know how crazy she gets when she turns. She may go after us also. Besides, you and I both know that Rima can take care of those zombies." Kao says, making his point.

Yuffie stood there glaring at him, 'It doesn't make it right.' She thinks to herself. Yuffie blinks rapidly as she remembers something, "Did you what Rima did? She ran on the surface of the water. I didn't know vampires could do that."

Kao leans his back on the hatch and lets out a breath, "I don't think anyone knew vampires could do that." The two stand in silence waiting for it to be over. They can hear noises of ripping flesh, spilling blood, splashing water, zombie moans and groans, and an occasional words from Rima on the over side of the hatch. Soon though, the noises disappear and all is quiet.

The two put their ears to the hatch trying to hear any traces of life. _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_ The two jump back in surprise at the sound of someone knocking on the hatch. "You can open up now." They hear Rima's quiet voice, not the dark evil voice that she has when she's a vampire.

The two quickly turn the hatch and open it up. They quickly shine their spotlights pass the hatch. Rima quickly brings up her right hand, shielding her eyes from the light, "Mind not shinning those lights into my eyes? They ARE bright, you know"

Yuffie grins, scratches the back of her head and shines the light in a different direction. Her faces scrunches up in disgust as she sees all the headless zombies floating on the surface of the water. The heads of the zombies float like bobbers, and the water is now a dark red from all the blood. "Eww..." Yuffie comments as she walks through the water, pushing the floating zombies to the side to continue forward.

The group cautiously makes their way towards the next hatch. They open it up far more easier then the last. As they open it up the water rushes out through the hatch and drains out down to the submarine docks. The three walk out on the walkway and begin making there way across.

Yuffie pauses halfway through and looks down to the submarine docks to see if anything is there. Yuffie tilts her head to the side, she doesn't see anything, but then again she may have to get closer. She hurries to catch up with Kao and Rima. The trio make there way down the stairs and pass the reactor where the huge materia was born two years ago, they quickly pass the area and walk onto the empty submarine docks.

"See anything?" Kao asks glances around the seemingly empty docks.

"Maybe it's the wrong place." Yuffie says dejectedly.

"It's here." Rima says. the two look at her, each giving her their own questioning look. Rima walks to the end of the dock and looks down into the water. The other two take her example and do the same.

Yuffie glances back and forth from the water and Rima, not fully understanding what they're doing, "Um.. where?" Yuffie finally asks.

Rima points her finger down at the water, "Underneath the surface. It's cold, it's dark, it's wet. A place where the sun can't reach and the weather can never change." Rima repeats what was said in the last letter. Yuffie gives her a look that clearly shows she's lost. Rima gives a faint sigh, "Underneath the surface is stating under the water where it's cold, dark, and wet." Rima states explaining the first part of the riddle, "A place where the sun doesn't shine and the weather never changes. We are in an underwater reactor. The sun can't reach here and the weather can't change from within something that is cut off from the climates."

"OHhh..." Yuffie says finally understanding. She looks down in the water, she makes a face, "But who's going to go in there and search for it?" Yuffie asks curiously. She doesn't get a reply so she looks up at the other two. They're both starring at her, Rima face expressionless while Kao's face holds a smirk. Yuffie points a finger at herself, "Me?" She says in a little voice. The two nod their heads. Yuffie sighs, knowing she has to, "Fine."

"The spotlights are water proof so you'll be able to take one with you." Kao says, trying to give the ninja some comfort.

Yuffie rolls her eyes, "Well duh! I think I realized that when I dropped them in the water before." She says sounding like a smartass.

Yuffie quickly jumps in the water, immediately feeling how cold the water really is. She looks up at the two who stand on the dock waiting, "Th-th-this s-sucks!" She quickly complains. Yuffie takes a couple of deep breaths preparing herself for the dive. Yuffie takes one final breath and....

"By the way" Rima says suddenly, stopping Yuffie before she went. "The Junon ship is leaving in two hours. So hurry up." Rima advises.

Yuffie shoots her a glare, "GAWD! Don't do that! I was just about to go! Now I have to get ready again. Yuffie says angrily, forgetting about the temperature of the water for the time being. She lets out a breath of annoyance and takes a long deep breath. Without further interruptions she dives into the water.

With the spotlight in one hand it makes swimming a bit awkward. The light shoots down, making the bottom a little visible. Behind Yuffie she leave behind a trail of air bubbles as she swims through the water. Yuffie feels pressure build up in her lungs and releases some air making the pressure dissipate. Finally she reaches the bottom, the water pressure making it hard to hold her breath, she tries to spot anything that she's suppose to.

With the spotlight she scans the area. Out of the corner of her right eye she sees a small blinking light. She turns the spotlight towards it. The blinking light is connect to a small tightly sealed case. Yuffie quickly swims to it, all the while thinking, 'Where's an underwater materia when you need one.'

When she reaches the case she stops. She tilts her head to the side as she looks ahead. She's no alone down here. Something is moving. It's coming towards her. It looks like a huge ball of algae. Sudden the huge thing has a mouth, filled with deadly razor sharp teeth. Yuffie's eyes widen and she tries to scream forgetting she's underwater. She loses the air in her lungs.

Yuffie quickly drops the spotlight and grabs the sealed case. She takes off towards the surface desperately wanting to get away from the creature and desperately needing air. She can see the surface of the water coming up. She begins swallowing water not meaning to. Finally she breaks the surface, coughing and choking.

Yuffie swims towards the edge and throws the case on the dock. "You alright?" Kao asks, giving her a hand out of the water.

Yuffie tries to catch her breath. "Am.. I.. alright?" She asks her anger rising. She takes a deep breath, "OF COARSE NOT! i ALMOST DROWNED! AND TO TOP THINGS OFF! I WAS NEARLY EATEN BY A GIANT SLIMY GREEN BLOB THINGAMAJIG!" Yuffie pants trying to catch her breath. She picks up the case and begins walking away from the edge.

Rima and Kao turn around and look at the ninja with raised eyebrows. "Giant slimy green blob thingamajig?" Rima repeats, a faint trace of amusement in her voice. The two start walking away from the edge.

Kao chuckled, "And what did this thing look like?" He asks jokingly.

Yuffie quickly turns around, the anger across her face quickly disappearing. She taps a finger on her chin as if in thought, "Well... I'd have to say it looks like... that!" She points behind the two.

Rima and Kao quickly turn around to see the green blob moving sluggishly towards them, looking almost harmless. Kao scratches the back of his head, "Well wadda know. She wasn't joking after all." Kao says not really frightened from the green blob.

Rima rolls her eyes, "You ran away from this?" She asks Yuffie, who's backing away, the case firmly clutched to her chest.

Yuffie grinned, "Well I'f you want to kill it. By all means go ahead." Yuffie quickly dashes away after finishing.

Rima take out her gun and shoots a single shot at the blob, as Kao stands there and watches. The bullet disappears in the blobs slimy body, making it look as if it wasn't attacked at all. "Well that's an interesting feature." Kao says off handedly.

The green blob makes some sort of bubbling noise and a mouth soundly opens up revealing it's deadly teeth. Rima and Kao exchange a look each thinking, 'That's a more interesting feature.' Not waiting to find out if the creature is hungry or not, the two take from Yuffie's example and take of like a bat out of hell.

They run through the walkway and through the hall of the dead zombies. They see Yuffie waiting at the hatch with a grin on her face, "Decided to run huh?"

The two catch their breath, _CRASH!_ All three look down the hall to see the green blob crash into the wall. It molds itself so it can fit in the narrow hall, it dashes towards them quicker then before.

"How the hell did it get so fast all of a sudden?" Kao asks mystified. Having no other option the three begin to close the heavy hatch. When it's shut, Kao quickly twists the hatch until they all hear the click of the lock. A moment later after it's locked the blob crashes into the hatch, but it stays strong and keeps the blob at bay.

Yuffie let's out a breath of relief, "Let's get out of here." She says. She begins walking but stops almost immediately, "Oh! Almost forgot." Rima and Kao quickly turn around to see what the ninja is up to. Yuffie places the case on the ground and undoes the straps holding it shut. She opens it up to find an envelope and a clear bottle filled with a black fluid. She examines the bottle curiously before opening up the envelope. She reads the letter inside:

__

Congratulations numbskulls! You've managed to beat the game. I must say that I am a bit impressed that you managed to succeed in solving all the riddles. In the case you will find a serum that was stored with this letter. But one question remains. Do you trust that the serum will save your friend? Or will it end up killing him anyway? I'll leave you to decide that.

"I'm sorry sir. But it will cost you extra for us to transport that." The captain of the Junon ship says.

The man sighs, "Fine." He hands the captain the extra four hundred gil. The captain blows a whistle and a sailor comes forth. The captain points to the man's motorcycle. The sailor nods his head and wheels the motorcycle onto the ship.

The captain gives the man a smile, "Thank you for your understanding. The ship shall be leaving momentarily." The captain advises. The man nods his head and walks away, bringing the hood of his black cloak over his head.

Throughout Junon the sound of the ships horn can be heard. Yuffie and the others are seen running frantically through the town heading towards the ship. Yuffie waves her ticket in the air as she gets closer to the ship, "Wait! wait! WAIT!" The three head up on the platform and reach a sailor standing at the deck taking tickets from travelers. Yuffie grins and hands her ticket to the sailor. When she gets on she turns around and waits for Kao and Rima who are next behind her.

"Talk about cutting it close." Kao comments jokingly as they wait for the departure.

"....." Rima walks towards the stares to go down the lower deck of the ship.

Kao watches Rima leave and a moment later decides to follow, "You coming?" Kao asks Yuffie.

Yuffie gives a grin, "I'll hang out on the deck." She replies.

Kao shrugs his shoulders, "Suite yourself." He begins walking down the steps as the ship begins to depart.

Upon the ships departure, Yuffie immediately feels her stomach begin to turn. Yuffie takes a deep breath and tries to will the seasickness away. Thinking it would be better to go somewhere else, Yuffie makes her way towards the front of the ship.

Yuffie makes her way through the crowds of people, trying to make her way to the front of the ship. Yuffie grins as she passes the crowds where it's nearly empty, ready to take her spot att he railing in front of the ship. Yuffie stopped and gasped in surprise, someone else was already there. Someone she never would of expected to be there, much less on the ship.

FINALLY!!! I managed to find a spot to end this damn chapter! Well since there was a long wait, I made a long chapter MWHAAHAA. Oh I remember what I was going to say before. I'd like to thank Firefly for recommending seeing the movie Underworld a while back. I finally rented the movie and man was it GREAT! It was so cool I went out and bought it. It had great features for the vampires, perhaps it will help me out a bit. Vampires Vs. Werewolves! I never saw that coming! So thanks again Firefly, That movie was awesome!

On an even better note... 17 MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yea um... I hope y'all liked this chapter. So who is it that Yuffie sees? And who has the motorcycle? (Gee that's real hard to guess isn't it?) Heeheehee, actually it's not who most of you probably think it is. Well anyways, review y'all. Need to know y'all are still alive out there. TTNC!


	37. Dreams And Memories

Hey everyone!!! Well I know these last two updates took a while but my internet was down so I wasn't able to update. Well anyways, I FINALLY got through with the hole Hojo's little game thing and I can get on with the story. Man I don't think that was worth writing it was a huge pain in my ass. I kept getting writer's block for the ending of that last chapter. But now, I be out of writerblock ville and into a writing spree. I even made new chapters for my others fics that I have. Although the next two weeks are a bit hectic, I have two projects I need to do with in the next few days and we'll be studying for finals. Then next week we'll have finals, what a thrill that is! Then I'm FREE!!! Finally free HURRAY!

Okay now let's see here. What happened last time Starts reading the ending of chapter 36 Yuffie gets serum, gets on ship, runs into... someone unexpectedly. Grins I guarantee that you couldn't guess who was there HAHAHAHA! Well lets find out who the mystery person is, shall we?

Disclaimer- This is so dumb that I'm not even going to tell you people that I don't own Final Fantasy 7 Pause ........Dammit!

__

Chapter 37- Dreams And Memories

_"THERE SHE IS! QUICK AFTER HER!"_ _A man yells out. All the villagers chase after the little redheaded girl. The little girl runs as fast as she can as the villagers chase after her with torches and pitchforks. Tears run down the girls face. She runs through the woods as quick as her little legs can carry._

"We'll burn that little witch!" The girl hears one of the villagers yell as they draw nearer. The girls vision is blurred by her tears as she runs through the forest. She looks up into the night sky starring at the full moon, asking god for help.

"Ahh!!" The little girl yells in surprise as she trips on a root of a tree and is sent tumbling down the hill. The girl wipes the tears from her eyes and look forward at an old cave. The girl gets a feeling in her heart as if the cave is beckoning her inside. The little girl nervously makes her way into the cave.

Once inside the cave the yells and shouts of the villagers chasing after her die down as they pass by. The little girl gulps nervously, "Hello?" She calls out in the cave. Her amber eyes frantically scan the darkness trying to find anything at all. She squints her eyes seeing a soft glimmer of light up ahead the cave. She shifts her weight to her right leg as she thinks about what's down there.

She wraps her arms around her shoulders trying to warm herself up from the cold air of the cave. Cautiously she walks down the cave towards the pale blue light, her bare feet hurting on the hard ground. The sound of dripping water fills the area as the girl gets closer.

The girl turns the corner and her amber eyes widen in awe. In the cavern of the cave a beautiful spring is in the middle. The liquid inside the spring glows a soft blue color. The girl walks over to the edge. As she gets closer to the edge she gets down on her knees and crawls the rest of the way, afraid she might fall in if she doesn't.

She looks over the edge and looks into the spring. It doesn't seem to have a bottom to it. She reaches down and sticks a finger in it. She gasps and pulls it out immediately. The liquid in it numbed her finger. The girl tilts her head to the side as she examines the liquid on her finger. Soon the blue shinning liquid on her finger disappears and feeling returns back to the finger.

"LETS CHECK IN HERE! SHE MUST BE HERE!" The little girl gasps, quickly stands up and turns around, hearing the villagers outside of the cave. She can see the light of their torches as they draw closer to her.

The girl takes a hesitant step back in fear and almost falls in the strange liquid. A loose rock is kicked into the spring from the heel of her foot. The rock splashes in the fluid. EEE! EEE! EEE! The girl quickly looks up as hundreds of bats come flying at her from the ceiling of the cave. She shrieks and thrashes at them, trying to get them away from her. She takes a step back forgetting she's at the edge of the spring.

The girls eyes widen as she feels herself falling into the spring. She makes a loud splash and immediately tries to swim out. But no matter how hard she tries to stay above the surface, her body continues to sink. It feels like trying to swim in mud. You can thrash about as much as you want but you'll continue to sink.

The girls body begins to go numb and her head goes underneath the surface. The strange fluid forces its way into her mouth and down her throat. This causes intense pain throughout the girl's body. Her mind goes blank as if she isn't capable of thought. Soon, she can't move her arms or legs. Suddenly she feels an intense jolt in her heart causing enormous pain. The girl opens her mouth one last time to scream...

"AAHHHH!!!" Rima jolts up awake, breathing heavily. She looks around the cabin of the ship, people around her all starring at her. She clutches her chest, trying to relax. She sits back down on her seat as the other people of the cabin continue with their conversations.

Kao soon walks over, concern written clearly across his face. He looks at Rima, seeing the horror filled look in her eyes and noticing her heavy breathing. He tilt his head in question. She's breathing as if she just almost drowned, "Are you alright?" He finally asks.

Rima takes one last deep breath and stands up, "I'm fine." She lies. 'It feels like my heart just ripped apart' She thinks to herself. She begins walking away from her worried comrade. Taking two steps away, she stumbles. She staggers a bit in her dizziness. She clutches her head trying to will the feeling away. It doesn't work. Rima groans before her eyes roll in the back of her head as she begins to fall backwards.

"Rima!" Kao quickly catches her shoulders before she hits the ground. He lays her the rest of the way down on the floor of the cabin. People in the cabin surround them, trying to see what's going on. "Rima?" Kao shakes her, trying to get her to wake up. "Rima?" He tries again. Rima remains unconscious.

Kao quickly stands up and turns to the small crowd that has formed around them. "Move!" He orders. The crowd immediately breaks apart allowing him to pass. Kao runs out of the cabin in search of Yuffie.

Yuffie gasps in surprise. She would of never thought he'd be on the ship. She didn't even think she'd ever run into him again. Not that she particularly wanted to either. But still. There he is. Standing tall as ever, well maybe not as tall since he's leaning over the railing as if he's puking whatever alcoholic beverage he must of been drinking on the ship. But he still holds that aura around him filled with pride. His spiky fiery hair is still the same. He's still wearing the same blue uniform. There he stood in all his pride, Reno of the Turks.

Yuffie watches her mouth hung open in surprise. Reno flicks the cigarette out into the sea and turns around. He jumps back in surprise when he sees the ninja starring at him. "Jesus! Don't sneak up on people like that." He immediately says in annoyance.

"What're YOU doing here?" Yuffie immediately asks once she's out of her shock. "I thought you guys died or something." Yuffie explains.

Reno rubs his hand through his hair in thought and gazes off to the side, "I should be saying the same thing to you." He shots back. He turns around and leans on the railing gazing off into the ocean.

Yuffie takes his example and leans on the railing next to him. She folds her arms on the railing and rests her chin on her arms, fighting her seasickness. Reno glances at her from the corner of his eyes, "So... are the rest here also?" He asks curiously.

Yuffie shakes her head, "No... I'm looking for everyone. So far I've found Vincent... or rather Chaos because he's stuck in that form. But he took off somewhere so I don't know where he is now."

Reno nods his head in understanding. "So are the other two here also?" Yuffie asks just as curious.

"So you're looking for them? How did you get split up in the first place?" Reno asks ignoring Yuffie's question.

Yuffie tilts her head slightly to the side questioningly knowing Reno is avoiding her question. "During the battle at Cosmos Canyon, I got some head injury. I was in some sort of comma for two months from what I know. I woke up underneath Midgar. The people there said they found me on a gold chocobo." Yuffie explains.

Reno sighs heavily, "We found Reeve." He says suddenly. Yuffie snaps her head up and looks at Reno waiting patiently for him to continue. Reno runs his right hand through his hair again as he thinks, "Or rather he was delivered to us." He corrects himself. "Piece by piece."

Yuffie covers her mouth with her hands in shock, afraid of what he's going to say next. Reno continued, "His body was torn to pieces and put in a bloody sack. They delivered his body right to HQ before the attack on Midgar. I guess it was a warning or something. Rude, Elena, and I buried the sack out on the plains when we found it. Elena was really shaking up about it. I think that's the first time she's seen a sliced up body. Hell, it was a first for me too."

'Reeve...' Yuffie silently says. "I'm sorry. I know he was your friend too." What else could she say? There was no way to try and comfort someone after an experience like that. All you can do is try to give them some support, but the person has to get over it themselves.

Reno takes out another cigarette and lights it. He stands there silently. Yuffie nervously bites her bottom lip, afraid to ask, but she has to know. "Reno... Where are Rude and Elena?"

Reno sighs and rubs his temples, "When Midgar was first attacked about one and a half months ago. The place was swarming with zombies that were killing everyone in their sights. Vain was there, laughing in victory as he watched his minions butcher the people. Rude got really pissed, more then I ever seen him before." Reno gives a short dry laugh.

Yuffie waits patiently as she waits for the rest, already knowing full well where this story is going. Reno takes a deep breath to continue, "Well, Rude ran ahead of Elena and I breaking his way through the zombies and heading straight for Vain..."

_"RUDE WAIT!" Reno calls out to his comrade as he tries to follow, only to be held up by a group of zombies. Reno growls in anger, "Goddamn pieces of shit! Get out of my way!" He yells as he strikes a zombie with his nightstick._

"Wait Reno!" Reno turns around to see Elena running towards him. When she catches up he nods to her once and the two sprint off towards Rude.

Reno eyes frantically scan his surroundings as he runs through the battlefield. He's never seen so much carnage before on a battlefield before. People are being ripped to pieces one bye one. "HAHAHAHA!" He hears Vain's wicked laughter. "You know you stand no chance against me, don't you."

Reno's eyes widen as he continues to run. Rude makes no reply as he charges at Vain. Vain stands his ground as Rude draws closer. Rude draws his right fist back as he gets closer. When he's reaches Vain he throws out his punch with all his might. His fist connects with Vain's face and the two stumble a bit.

Rude stumbles pass Vain and get ahead of him. Rude quickly regains his balance and turns around ready to strike again. Only it's too late. His eyes catch sight of the glint of the sword before it's driven through his heart. Vain pulls his sword out, wickedly slow, a smirk spread across his face.

When the sword is out, Rude staggers back, his right hand covering his wound. A few moments later and his eyes roll in the back of his head and he falls down to the ground, dead.

_"NO!" Elena yells out. Reno grabs hold of her arm and stops her. Elena tries to break free, "Let go Reno! I'll Kill Him!" She shouts._

"Elena come on! Let's get out of here! There's no sense in fighting here anymore. Face it! The Turks have lost this battle." He turns around and starts fleeing, dragging Elena behind him.

"But Rude..." Elena says quietly.

"Rude is dead! And that's what we're going to be if we stay here! Rude wouldn't want that. We go by the code of the Turks! We flee in order to fight another day." Reno yells angrily as he continues to drag her. The rain begins to fall as Reno and Elena flee from the battle, from the citizens, from Midgar, their home, and leave their friends body behind. Reno looks up into the night sky as he continue to run, 'Rude.... I'm sorry' He says to himself.

"After that, I've been laying low for a while. Staying in Junon and Coasta Del Solo mostly." Reno says finishing his story.

Yuffie gives Reno a confused look, "But... where's Elena?" She asks in confusion.

Reno inhales more of the cigarette. "Elena? She's.."

"Reno. I got your drink!" A woman says from behind them.

Reno flicks his cigarette out to sea and half smirks, "She's right behind us." He says.

Yuffie quickly turns around to see Elena. She looks the same as always, except she got rid of the traditional blue Turks jacket and settled with just a white blouse. With the blue pants it looks like an alright combination. In her hands she's holding a glass undoubtedly filled with some alcoholic beverage for Reno.

Elena's crystal blue eyes settle on Yuffie. She gives a question look as she stares at Yuffie. She shakes her head in disbelief, "Either I'm seeing things or I swear I see Yuffie Kisasagi standing in front of me." Elena comments as she hands the drink to Reno. Reno takes the drink graciously and turns back around and rests his elbows on the railing.

Yuffie grins and waves her hand, "Uh... hi" She says not knowing what else to say to the older woman.

Elena give Yuffie a friendly smile and places her elbows on the railing leaning her back against it. "So I'm not seeing things. Well It's good to see someone we know is still alive." Elena comments.

Yuffie hangs her head in sorrow, "I'm sorry about Rude..... Reno told me what happened." Yuffie says.

Elena's expression drops into a sorrow one, "Did he now." She says. She let's out a sad sigh, "Rude was a good friend. Quiet, but he always watched out for us." She gave Reno a long look her look shifting for a moment before she turns back to Yuffie. Elena gives Yuffie a warm smile forgetting about the conversation.

Yuffie tilts her head to the side noticing the look Elena gave Reno. She glances back and forth from the two in question. Then she knowingly smirks and can't help herself from making the comment, "Are you two a cou-"

"Yuffie! We got a problem!" Kao says running towards.

Yuffie. Elena and Reno all turn towards Kao. Everyone turns towards Yuffie.

Elena- "Who's HE?"

Reno- "Who's THAT?"

Kao- "Who are THEY?"

Yuffie scratches her head as she looks at Kao, "What's going on?"

LOL I Think I'll end this chapter right here. Again I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner but I still don't have the internet. Need money to pay the phone bill in order to get online, stupid fricking phone bill. Clears Throat Don't be shy to send in donations for the phone bill. The person who sends in the most money will receive a great gift. Pulls out a stack of papers I'll send you your own copy of Cry Of Eternity all typed and printed out. The price of this fine unfinished story ranges from twenty to thirty dollars. That's a thirty dollar value for you FREE if you send in the most money.

Well I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. You didn't think it would be Reno, did you. Gotcha Heeheehee. Oh and I apologize to all you Rude fans, Sweat drop Saying that there are any out there that is. Well I'll see what I can do about the lousy internet thing. I guess I'll try at school tomorrow again. TTNC! Oh and REVIEW!


	38. That's The Pride Of The Turks!

Howdy y'all! WUZZZZ UP? lol. Wow! I made it passed 100,000 words. No doubt about it. This will probably the longest story I'll write. Taps chin Then again... I don't ever see it ending, it's a never ending fic! AHHH!!! Wow! I got 150 reviews! That is so cool! You guys are great! I see y'all are anxious to find out what's going to happen next heeheehee. Well I'm not really sure... But I'll think of something as I'm typing.

On a totally unrelated note. Hey firefly Waves hand Yup Underworld was a sick movie. Absolutely loved it! Oh and my progress on Kingdom Hearts? I managed to beat the game! I also managed to kick Sephiroth's ass too. They should make something better happen when you beat him though. Oh big whoop he fades away.

Well after Kingdom Hearts I went out and bought another game. It's called Shadow Hearts, and no it doesn't have any relation to Kingdom Hearts, I thought it did at first. Well I beat that game too. For those of you who like a game with plenty of gore, Like myself, I suggest trying Shadow Hearts. It's a pretty cool game. The main hero of the game, Yuri, is a harmonixer, he can transform into demons, Pauses in thought Hmm... sounds like a certain red cloaked person I know Anyway he's a real badass punk kid who saves the heroine, Alice, from some English gentleman named Roger Bacon mmmm... Bacon... drolls

LOL get this. In the game, one of the your comrades you find in a castle. But get this, you find him sleeping in a COFFIN! A COFFIN! LOL Now doesn't that sound like someone we know? Oh and it turns out that the guy is actually a vampire. LOL Now I know Vincent Valentine is not really a vampire but people tend to mistake him for one. But that's not the funniest thing yet. Guess what the character's name is? LOL it's Keith Valentine! LOL I find that kind of ironic.

Wooo... okay enough bullshitting here. I think I got WAY off topic. lol. Sorry bout that y'all but yea Shadow Hearts is a pretty cool game, not enough movie things though. Anyway, how about I start up on this thing eh? I know most of you are probably saying "Just begin the damn story already dammit!" LOL Well here we go. Oh by the way, if you haven't noticed already, I'm kind of hyper at the moment.

Disclaimer- Zack doesn't own Final Fantasy 7. Zack doesn't have enough money to make something like that. Zack is going to cry now. Crawls under the sheets and cries himself to sleep.

__

Chapter 38- That's The Pride Of The Turks.

Fading....Fading away. Fading away to the darkest reaches of forgotten memories. Scenes warped together making it impossible to tell one event from another. Body frozen, not able to move a single muscle. The whole body feels numb, as if frozen in place. Sever headaches, making it impossible to think straight. Body sweating from the nightmare of memories. That's what Rima feels at the moment as she lays unconscious on the cabin floor.

What is this vision she keeps repeating? Is it a dream or is it a memory. She just can't decide. The same thing repeats inside of her mind. A little red headed girl with amber eyes, running away from villagers for a place to hide. Going inside the cave and falling in the spring. Her body gets numb and her life seems all but done.

She can't do a thing but watch the repeating scene. She can't give a response when her name is constantly repeated. She gives no sign of life to calm the little ninja down, except the faint rise of her chest going up and back down.

"Rima...Rima....Rima!" Yuffie shakes Rima violently trying to get a response. The crowd from before has walk away, no really caring what's happening anymore. Yuffie sits at Rima side, shaking her and calling her name. But all is in vain for she doesn't get a response.

Reno crouches down next to Yuffie and examines Rima. "She's out cold." He explains. He stands up and shrugs his shoulders, "Just have to wait for her to wake up I guess."

Yuffie shakes her head, "But what happened?"

Reno just shrugs his shoulders again. "Exhaustion maybe?" Elena decides to put in. "She could of just exhausted herself out and her body just kind of shutdown."

"Well let's get her off the floor at least." Kao says walking around to pick up her shoulders. Yuffie hefts Rima's legs up and they carry her to the bench on the side of the cabin. They stand there in silence starring at their odd comrade, each wondering if she will be alright.

"So what do we do now?" Yuffie asks impatiently.

Reno smirks, "We wait, and enjoy the cruise."

Yuffie groans, 'Great two things I can't stand.' She thinks to herself, already feeling her stomach turn again, 'Rotten evil ocean, making me get seasickness.' "I'll be out on the deck puking out what ever I've eaten." Yuffie lets them know before walking out of the cabin.

Suddenly the engines to the ship seize and the ship stops as it floats on the surface of the ocean. Reno looks around the cabin in confusion, "What the hell?"

Man on speaker - "Er... we're having some techno difficulties in the engine room. We'll have the mechanics down there in no time."

Reno taps his foot and crosses his arms over his chest, "How do you like that? Some great ship this is." He comments sarcastically.

"It's alright Reno." Elena says trying to keep the red head calm, "They said they'll send mechanics down there right away." She points out. Reno really is a handful at times. He has the worst mood swings. He can be perfectly calm one minute and the next, he's throwing things at people and cursing to high hell.

Reno snorted, "They better hurry up then. I don't want to be on this damn ship longer then I have to." He walks over and sits down on an empty bench. Elena sighs trying to fight the headache threatening to appear as she takes a seat next to Reno.

The passengers on the ship continue to grow more and more inpatient as the second hour rolls by. With no sign of any progress, Reno grows to the edge of his patience. He sits tapping his foot impatiently, with a scowl across his face. Elena keeps giving quick glances at Reno to make sure he doesn't explode in anger. Yuffie, feeling better since the ship stopped moving is sitting on the floor of the cabin seemingly lost in thought as Kao watches over Rima.

"I think I'll go ask what's taking so long." Elena announces before standing up and walking out of the cabin. They watch her until she disappears from sight then continue what they were doing, in other words, nothing.

Fifteen minutes later Elena came back, she seems in deep thought as she walks back into the cabin. "So what's up?" Yuffie asks from her spot on the floor.

Elena frowns, "They said that they don't know what's taking them so long. They lost contact with them when they reached the engine room."

"Dumbasses... Why don't they send someone down there to see what's the hold up?" Reno says annoyed.

"That's just it!" Elena says, "They did about a half an hour ago. They never came back." Everyone remains quiet as they think of the possibilities of something happening.

Reno breaths out a breath of frustration, 'Here we go again.' Reno thinks. "Alright Elena. Let's get going." He orders. He jumps up out of his seat.

"Wait a minute!" Yuffie says stopping them. The two stop. Yuffie jumps off of the floor, "Where you two going?" She asks.

Reno rolls his eyes at the stupid question, "Isn't it obvious? We're going to the engine room." Reno explains.

Yuffie scratches her head and grins, "Oh..." She turns towards Kao, "You stay with Rima." Kao nods his head. Yuffie turns back around to face the other two, "I'm going too."

Reno narrows his eyes, "Turks work alone." He states simply before turning around and leaving the cabin.

Yuffie follows, "Fine. I'll just say I'm going by myself and we just happen to be going in the same direction." Yuffie says triumphantly.

Elena stops herself from laughing, not wanting to get on Reno's bad side. The three make there way towards the lower decks towards the engine room. Other passengers stare at them as they walk by wondering what the group is up to.

Reno opens the hatch to the stairway and heads down the steel stairs, his footsteps echoing throughout the ship. It's cold, wet, and dim down in the lower decks of the ship. Wooden crates are stacked high on top of each other. The sound of dripping water and their footsteps are the only noise. No sign of the mechanics anywhere or the people that went to go check on them.

The three stop in front of another steel hatch that has 'Engine Room' written above it. Reno looks back at the other two and nods his head seeing if they are ready to go. Yuffie takes out her Conformer and nods her head. Reno takes out his glow rod and begins to open the hatch.

(Question- Does anyone know what weapon Elena has? All she does is throw shit at me in the game so it's uh...does she have a damn weapon or not?)

The three walk in to see what they can find, immediately they wish they hadn't. The body's of the mechanics and other are scattered about the room, torn in pieces. Some of the people are ripped in half with their intestines hanging out of them. Most of the people's mouths are open as if they were surprised by something. Their eyes are rolled back in their heads so you only see the white of their eyes. Body's are handing from ladders and the walkway above. Blood is still dripping from them to the lower part of the room. Blood is everywhere it seems, on the wall, floor, on the ladder, on the ships engine, and somehow even on the engine.

"What a mess." Reno comments.

"What happened?" Elena asks, some fear in her voice. She looks about the room quickly making sure nothing is about to attack her.

"Whatever did this, sure wasn't human." Yuffie comments. She looks at the body hanging on the ladder and pulls the man down. She puts her Conformer away and starts climbing the ladder to look around the walkway. "I'll search up here. You too look down there." She says.

Reno scowls, "I take orders from no one!" He says crossing his arms.

"Oh Leviathan! Just do it alright!" Yuffie shakes her head in annoyance, "Men and their ego!" Yuffie pauses after saying. That was so unlike her. That's something she'd expect Tifa to say but not her. Yuffie chuckles a bit while she walks alone the walkway. She steps over the bodies that get in her way, and continue on.

"Alright Elena. I'll look over the right and you take the left." Reno says walking to his said side.

"But shouldn't we stay in a group?" She says not liking the idea of splitting up.

Reno pauses and turns around, raising an eyebrow. "Elena, you're a Turk! You shouldn't be afraid of anything."

Elena nods her head, "Right!" She agrees before walking along the left side.

Reno smirks, 'Works every time!' Reno thinks amused to himself before turning back around.

Elena squints her eyes in the darkness behind the piping of the ship. Nothing is there so she continues on scanning her side for anything that's in here. "What are we looking for anyway?" She finally asks, just realizing that she doesn't know what to look for.

Reno stops in front of the large engine and turns his back to it, facing toward Elena. He shrugs his shoulders, "You know what? I have no damn clue" He turns back around towards the engine only to have something jump out at him. It encircles his body, pinning his arms to his side.

The creature is all black and slick feeling. The creature looks like it's some kind of liquid, like it made of oil or something, except for the six yellow orbs that looks like it's eyes. The creature gets a grip around Reno's neck preventing him to call out for help as he struggles to get the slimy creature off. He let's out a gagging sound as he tries to breath. He loses his grip on his glow rod and it clatters against the metal flooring.

Elena turns around, hearing the sound. "Reno?" She calls out trying to get his attention. When she doesn't get a reply she slowly walks around the panel she's behind to look for Reno. Her eyes lock onto Reno's form being constricted by some bizarre creature that she's never seen before. "RENO!" She calls out in a panic as she races towards him. The only response she gets is Reno's eyes turning towards her direction.

Elena grabs hold of the slimy creature and tries to pull it off of Reno. The creature doesn't move as it continues to constrict Reno. Elena looks down on the ground where Reno glow rod is. She picks it up, presses the red button at the handle and electricity forms at the end of the glow rod. Reno's eyes widen as he realizes what Elena is planning. Elena jabs the end of the glow rod at the creature. Electricity shocks through the creature and Reno. The creature lets out an ear splitting shriek and falls to the ground into a black puddle.

Reno moves away coughing trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible. Elena hands him his glow rod. Reno looks up and shoots her a dirty look, "Dammit! Couldn't you of found another way!" He yells in anger.

Elena places her fists on her hips, "Stop complaining. Besides, you're always wearing a bolt armlet anyway!" She turns around to look at the black puddle of muck, "It killed the thing didn't it?"

Reno sneers and puts his glow rod to his side. "Guess the job is done then." Just then the black much starts to move. The two stand there starring at it. The creature forms into a tall scrawny dripping shape. "What the hell is this thing?" Reno asks in annoyance.

The creature shrieks and lunches itself at the two. "DUCK!!!" They hear from behind. The two quickly get down on the ground as the Conformer whizzes by. It slices through the creature making it into two halves. The two halves fall down onto the ground.

The Conformer turns around and heads back to it's handler. Yuffie stands triumphantly seeing the job down. "And that ladies and gentlemen, is a knockout!" She makes a peace sign with her right hand and grins. Her face drops however as the creature pulls itself back together.

"You were saying?" Reno says as him and Elena get up.

"Okay... this could be a problem." Yuffie replies back.

"It reacted to electricity. Maybe its harmed only by magic." Elena suggests. "The creature looks like its made of some type of oil so it should burn easily."

Reno nods his head, "All right let's all cast fire then" He says

The three concentrate on their materia, gathering up the magical energy needed to cast the spell, "Fire 3" They all cast at the same time. Fire erupts all around the creature and it catches on fire. It moves around shaking trying to put the fire out as it shrieks in pain. The creature drops to the ground and the fire burns out leaving nothing of the creature but ashes.

"Let's head back up and tell them to fix the engine." Reno advises. The three make there way back to the upper decks/ Each ready to end this pleasure cruise.

Yuffie sighs and walks back into the ship's cabin. She's surprised to find Rima awake and sitting in the corner. She hurries over to Rima, "Hey what happened?" Yuffie immediately asks.

"...." Rima turns her head away not giving Yuffie an answer. Yuffie scratches her head in wonderment but decides to drop it. Suddenly the ship begins moving again and Yuffie feels her stomach turn. "Uuughhh...."

"Well they got it up and running." Reno says as him and Elena walk into the cabin. He smirks when he sees Yuffie clutching her stomach, fighting off her seasickness. "Well We'll be leaving you alone now. See ya around." Reno says waving his hand once.

"Bye!" Elena says as they head out of the cabin.

"WAIT!" Yuffie runs over to them. The two stop and turn around. Yuffie grins and scratches the back of her head, "Well I was thinking. Why don't you join us?" Yuffie asks.

Reno crosses his arms and turns his head off to the side. his face solemn, "Turks work alone. We fight together and die together. That is how it will always be. We flee to fight another day for a chance to claim victory. We will go after Vain and his men ourselves." Reno says turning around and walking away.

"But, what about Rude? And Reeve? Don't you want to be able to get revenge?? Yuffie asks.

Reno stops and turns around, "Don't get me wrong. Rude and Reeve were both my friends. We will avenge them for what Vain has done, because that is the pride of the Turks. You continue to search for your friends." Reno walks away with Elena in tow while saying one last thing, "When you have everyone together and you go in for the final battle. The Turks will have no problem being hired to help." With that the two walk away.

Yuffie smiled knowing that meant Reno will help with their battle when the time comes. She just hopes she can find everyone before that occurs though. Feeling her stomach turn she heads back into the cabin.

"That was the worst cruise ever!" Kao says as the three of them wait to get off the ship. They finally reached their destination. Costa Del Solo. The place looks almost exactly the same except less densely populated.

"I just want to get off this damn ship already!" Yuffie exclaims hanging over the railing.

"......" Rima says nothing, just waiting to get off. She has had enough happen to her on the ship. She just wants to get off and away from her thoughts that she's been having about her dreams.

Yuffie sighs in agony. She already lost everything she has eaten for the past two days. She just want to get to an inn and recuperate. "Dude.. I saw this wicked motorcycle on the ship." Yuffie hears from behind.

"I saw it too. It was on the second deck right?" Another person says.

"You see the guy who owns it? Man was he ever weird."

"You check out the huge ass sword he was carrying?" Yuffie's eyes widen a bit.

"Yea man... Dude I just thought of something."

"What?"

"That guy looked just like the leader of that terrorist group two years ago."

"I think you're right. What was his name. Clod Stref?"

"What!?" Yuffie quickly turns around at the two men. She runs up towards them. "Excuse me but could you tell me where you saw that man?"

One of the men shrugs his shoulder. "No problem. I believe I saw him on the second deck ready to leave." He says pointing to the stairs to the second deck.

Yuffie doesn't even give a thanks, she sprints up the stairs, her heart pounding in her ears. She feels her legs burning from running up the steps. It seems like an eternity before she makes it to the top. She quickly glances around the deck searching for Cloud. She spots a sailor and runs towards him. "Excuse me. I'm looking for my friend. I believe he has a motorcycle?" She asks.

The sailor points to the end of the deck where vehicle are getting off the boat. The sound of a motorcycle engine fills her ears. "Cloud!" She yells running to the end of the deck. By the time she get there though she only sees the distant outline of the motorcycle on the banks of Costa Del Solo.

Yuffie grinds her teeth trying to fight off the threatening tears as she turns around and goes back down to the lower deck. Where the passengers without vehicles are getting off. Kao sees Yuffie coming back, "Hey what's wrong?" He asks noticing the growing tears.

"Nothing." She says simply. 'Dammit! If I was only sooner!'

Finally it's their turn to get off the ship. Yuffie follows her two comrades, with her head hung down. She finally gets off the ship. "Yuffie?" Yuffie hears a familiar voice.

Yuffie's eye go wide in disbelief at the familiar voice. She raises her head and ever so slowly turns around to the owner of the voice.

"C-Cloud?"

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! And that's it y'all! Oh man oh man. I would just LOVE to write more but the fan in my computer is broken or something so my computer keeps overheating. It took me DAYS to write this chapter. Man don't you all just love me right now? I mean it has got to be a thrill for all of you to be held up on the evil cliff hanger here. Oh man... next chapter is going to be hard to write. I have finals all week then I'm finally FREEEE!!!!! Hurray! Alrighty everyone I better go now. TTNC oh and review to vent out your anger its always fun to read those.


	39. Rima's Suspicion

SCHOOL'S OVER HURRAY!!!!! Well how y'all doing anyway? I'm good, my computer's not... still overheating every few minutes. That's really going to put a dent in my typing. Well I see y'all have high hopes for this chapter lol. Hmm... is this really where I bring Cloud back? Or was I simply screwing with all of you? Hmm.. that's hard to answer because I don't even know. I wasn't planning on ending the last chapter like that, my hands had a mind of their own and made the last part up... damn! This is going to make things harder.

Oh well.. I'll just have to think of something evil for the up coming chapters, teeheehee. Sorry about not updating sooner but I went out and bought another gory game called Chaos Legion.. It was alright I guess, could of been longer and harder though. Beat the game in two days. I guess it's better to beat it quickly so I can work on this here fic eh? Well anyways I think y'all are tired of listening to me talking so I'll start up this long awaited chapter for you loyal readers.

Disclaimer- Hmm.. I'm running out of different ways to say I don't own Final Fantasy 7.. well I guess that'll do for now, going to need to think of something else next chapter though.

_Chapter 39- Rima's Suspicions_

Vain glares down at the surface of his table, trying to incinerate it with just his eyes. He's beginning to get to the edge of his impatience. He sent for Dregon two days ago and still he hasn't showed up. If he doesn't show up soon he'll just have to send someone out to kill him for not following orders. Drumming his fingers on the table, he didn't he notice the door open and the mentioned man walking in.

"You called for me?" Dregon asks snapping Vain out of his gaze.

Vain looks up and glares down at Dregon in annoyance, "Where have you been?" He immediately demands, "I sent for you two days ago."

"Busy." Dregon simply replies, "Now what is it you want?"

Vain's glare doesn't let up. He wants to question further on Dregon's whereabouts but it'll have to wait till later. "I have some news. That Kisasagi girl is searching for her friends. She has already have a small group formed." Vain's glare disappears as a smirk spreads across his face, "And since you seem to have a grudge against the girl, I figured I'd let you take care of her."

Dregon gives a smirk of his own, brushing a hand through his hair he says, "I already know about it. I'm already taking care of it. In fact, she will be taken care of soon. Now , if that is all you needed I will take my leave of you. I have pressing matters with that scientist." Dregon turns around, he begins to walk back to the door. He opens the door ready to leave.

"One more thing." Vain says, stopping Dregon from leaving. "A few days ago 'he' managed to escape from here."

Dregon keeps his back turned to Vain to conceal the knowing smirk across his face. Knowing who of which Vain is speaking about he didn't even bother to ask, "Oh really?" He asks uncaringly, "What makes you think he really escaped?" Dregon asks knowingly

Vain's eyes narrow in suspicion, "What is it you have planned Dregon?" Vain asks in a low demanding voice.

"Patience is a virtue." Dregon replies walking out the door.

Yuffie snaps awake. Her eyes scan the inn room seeing no one else there. She hangs her head in disappointment, 'Another dream.' She says climbing out of the bed. She walks over to the window and glances out into the night sky, 'How long was I asleep? The whole day went by.' She turns away from the window and walks over to the mirror on the dresser.

She sticks her tongue out disgusted by her own appearance. She brushes hair fingers through her hair getting the tangles out. Over the past two years, she's become more worried about how she looks. When she was with AVALANCHE going after Sephiroth, she really didn't care how she looked. Tifa and Aeris always tried to make her care more about her looks and would help do her hair, even though she had short hair at the time, but in the end she didn't care.

Wondering where Kao and Rima are, Yuffie heads out of the room. Yuffie's eye scan the lobby not seeing them there. She remembers this inn almost perfectly. She remembers when she first came here with AVALANCHE the owner of the inn could always be seen playing pool downstairs. This time though the owner is behind the counter reading a small book.

The owner must of sensed Yuffie's gaze on him because he looks up. The owner gives Yuffie a warm smile and waves, "Good evening." He greets friendly.

"Uh.. hi." Yuffie says.

"If you're looking for your friends. They're downstairs." The owner says.

Yuffie scratches the back of her head and grins, "Uh.. thanks." She quickly turns towards the stairs and heads down towards the pool table. Halfway down the stairs Yuffie freezes, her mouth hangs open in surprise.

Down the stairs sitting at a small table is Kao and Rima. The two of them are sitting across a man listening as he talks. Kao nods his head every once in a while as the man continues to talk. Rima's face is blank as she stares at the man and Kao looks a bit uncomfortable as if he doesn't know what to do or say around the man.

The man they happened to be speaking to is what Yuffie thought before she woke up a few minutes ago, was a dream. But right there in front of her, speaking with her friends is none other then Cloud. The shock of it all leaves her breathless, leaving her frozen as her mind races to fast for her own good, 'He's here! Cloud's here! It wasn't a dream! Where has he been? What happened to him? Does he know where the others are?' Are just a few of the questions within her head.

Rima looks towards the stairs seeing Yuffie standing there with her mouth open. Kao looks over to see what got Rima's attention and sees Yuffie as well. Confused by the two, Cloud slowly turns around. He sees Yuffie standing on the stares frozen as a statue. He chuckles a bit, scratching the back of his neck, "Hey there Yuffie" He greets nonchalantly.

Kao and Rima walk up the stairs, pass Yuffie, and out the inn, each thinking it's best to leave the two in privacy. "Interesting friends you've got." Clouds comments.

Yuffie clenches her fists at her sides, hanging her head she walks towards Cloud silently. Cloud tilts his head to the side questioningly as Yuffie stands in front of him. Cloud scratches his head, "What's-" _SMACK!_ Cloud's face is thrown to the side from the force of Yuffie's slap. "What was that for!?" He asks in confusion, as he looks down at Yuffie. _SMACK!_ Yuffie smacks him again.

"The first one was for sending me out of the battle." Yuffie says angrily. She looks up in his eyes, tears nearly falling from her own, "And the other one was for making me totally unaware of where anyone was or what has happened. I thought that you were dead most of the time! And here you are acting like nothing has happened!" Yuffie yells. She lifts her hand to smack him again, Cloud catches her hand this time.

"You're right." He says softly, releasing her hand, "I did send you away from the battle. What else could I've done?" He asks giving her a questioning look, "You were unconscious. It was for your protection." Yuffie quickly clings around Cloud's chest and sobs into his shirt.

Cloud hangs his head and slowly wraps his arms around her to try and comfort her, "Listen. I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry you don't know where everyone is, but neither do I. I would of found you sooner but I was locked away in one of Vain's cells. When I escaped I stole a motorcycle and been searching for everyone since." Cloud explains.

"Motorcycle?" Yuffie says as she remembers something. She pulls away from him and looks up into his eyes, "I watched a motorcycle ride away form the Junon Ship. I thought it was you." She explains not understanding how he's in front of her if he drove away on the motorcycle.

Cloud crosses his arm and scuffs in embarrassment, mumbling something under his breath. Yuffie tilts her head to the side not understanding what he's saying, "What?"

Cloud sighs in misery and looks at Yuffie, "I said some punk stole my bike." He says pouting. Yuffie stands there for a few seconds, a blank expression on her face. Then she begins to giggle, then it grows louder as she begins bawling with laughter. The owner of the inn starring at Yuffie from behind the desk thinking she's gone crazy. So there those two stood, Cloud looking embarrassed, and Yuffie clutching her stomach as her laughter is heard throughout the night.

__

Outside The Inn

Kao and Rima are standing silently outside the inn listening to Yuffie loud laughter coming from inside. The two standing at the side of the door, each lost in their own thoughts. Kao glances over to the silent fighter, "He's seems uh... nice." Kao comments. Rima honors him with a glance before crossing her arms and leaning against the side of the inn.

Kao rolls his eyes at the woman, "Alright, that's it!" He declares. He walks closer to Rima, "Exactly what is wrong with you?" He questions. Rima doesn't say anything, she just stares into his eyes, allowing him to continue, "You've been acting more guarded or something since we got off the ship." He points out. He crosses his arms and holds his gaze on Rima, "And I want to know why."

Rima turns her head off to the side, looking towards the empty shops. Kao scowls, seeing he isn't going to get an answer from the woman, he turns around to leave, "I don't trust him." He hears faintly.

Kao stops and turns around. He gives Rima a look of confusion, "Why? He seemed nice to me when we were talking to him." Kao says.

Rima looks forward at Kao meeting his eyes, "This is a man who's supposed to have clones out there." She begins to explain. Kao nods his head once telling her to continue, "How do we know this isn't a clone?" She asks, actually wanting an answer.

Kao scratches his head in thought, "Um... well... by Yuffie of coarse! If she thinks it's him then it must be." He says as if it's the most logical thing in the world.

Rima narrows her eyes, "She thought the clone in the forest was him." She reminds him.

Kao smiles amusingly, "True... but Yuffie didn't black out in shock when she saw him." He begins chuckling to himself, "Besides, if he is a clone then he would of attacked us by now, right?" Rima doesn't say or do anything. Kao gives her a reassuring smile, "Come on.. you're just worrying too much."

"Perhaps I am" Rima agrees quietly.

Kao nods his head and looks at the entrance to the inn, "The way Yuffie acts.." He begins thoughtfully, "You'd think those two are a couple or something."

Rima thinks nothing of it and stares up in the starry sky, 'I still don't trust him.' She thinks silently to herself. Her thoughts begin to drift back to the dream she kept having when she was on the ship, 'Why is that dream continue to haunt me?' The stars dance across the sky making her feel more at ease. When she begins to relax a little, her senses kicked in. She senses 'his' presence. He's close, too close for her comfort. Her eyes narrow in hatred, 'You wish to die so soon?' She asks as she walks away form the inn leaving behind a confused Kao.

Dregon walks into a lab. Instruments are spread across the table and several vials filled with strange fluids are spread across the table tops. Across the room the insane scientist Hojo is tinkering around with something. "Is it finished?" Dregon asks impatiently.

Hojo looks over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at Dregon. "You're lucky I decided to do this. I could of just let a moron, such as yourself, try and finish this up. All good things come to those who wait." Hojo gives an insane looking grin, "And since you've waited patiently, it's now down." Hojo says stepping away from the object he was working on.

Dregon walks over to the object, it's rather simple looking, it has a few switches on it, a small screen and a microphone that stands above the box. Dregon glances back over to Hojo, "Will this actually work?" He asks a bit skeptical about the success of this strange instrument.

Hojo gives a wicked chuckle, "Of coarse! You talk into this microphone here." He points it out, "And then this machine will send out radio waves to the small microchip I have installed." Hojo flips the switch on and the machine comes alive. The little lights across it light up. The screen on the machine however remains black.

"What is the point of this screen?" Dregon asks pointing to the blank screen.

Hojo gives a half smile, "It allows you to see exactly what my guinea pig does. Right now he must be asleep so that means so are the others. It's the perfect time."

Dregon smirks, "You've outdone yourself Professor." Dregon compliments, then he grabs the microphone in his right hand. He leans down to get closer to it, 'Let's see if this works' Dregon thinks to himself, "Wake up!" He says into the microphone.

That's it! All done! The chapter is now officially done and over with. I know I know you want more. But.. well too bad. My computer is overheating right now so I figured I'd get you this much at least. Well I have no more school left so chapters should, I repeat, SHOULD be coming in sooner. REVIEWS are always making me work faster lol. Well I guess I should hurry up and post this before my computer has a melt down. TTNC!


	40. Controlling One's Mind

Howdy y'all! How's everyone's vacation going so far? Mine is just like any other day really lol. Sit around doing nothing. Except tomorrow I actually get to work! Hurray money! Maybe I'll save up for a air-conditioner!..... Nah.. screw that, I'm going to get another game to play probably lol. Now let's see here... We got a little something to see what the villains are somewhat up to. What evil plans is Vain up to? What about Dregon? What are his plans? I guess y'all have to read on and find out won't ya?

Disclaimer- (Currently unavailable.)

Still thinking of new interesting ways to tell y'all I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

__

Chapter 40- Controlling One's Mind

The room of the inn is dark and quiet. The only noise in the room is the faint breathing of its two occupants. One dead to the world as he snores away. The other awake for fear if she closes her eyes, she'll wake up from this dream and the man across the room will disappear.

Yuffie just continues to stare at Cloud's silhouette across the room. She pulls her covers tighter, smiling underneath the covers, 'I still can't believe he's here.' She thinks to herself. Then she frowns a bit as a thought crosses her mind, 'I forgot to ask what happened during that battle...Although it's pretty obvious we lost and Cloud was captured. But what about the other?'

Yuffie yawns a bit feeling her eyelids drop. Even though she can pretty much guess what happened that day, she'd still like to know the details. 'I can just ask him tomorrow.' Yuffie decides to herself. Thunder roars outside in the distance, a few moments pass and a flash of lightening streaks across the sky. Yuffie pulls the covers over her head, trying to block out the storm. 'Where's Kao and Rima? They haven't been back since they left.' Yuffie decides not to worry about them and tries to go to sleep.

"Where the hell did she go?" Kao asks himself as he scans the dark town. Kao releases a breath of annoyance making a small cloud of mist to form in front of his face. 'It's unusually cold tonight. Especially for a beach resort.' Kao begins searching again, walking into an alley. 'And what's up with this fog?' Kao says annoyed.

Silently out in the plains of Coasta Del Solo, Rima searches. Her amber eye squinted to see better in the darkness of the night. With no source of light except the occasional flash of lightening, she has to examine the ground with her feet before stepping to make sure she doesn't end up stepping on a twig that'll break and alarming anyone of her presence.

She doesn't know how she knows, but he's out here somewhere. Each step she takes, she can feel herself getting closer to him. She can sense his cold, confident aura near. She taught herself over the years to sense a person presence. The skill has helped her in many situations. It has became exceptionally useful during the years she's spent hunting him down. Now, her whole mind is focused on his presence, blocking out any distractions.

Her senses are directing her to a large tree in the middle of the clearing. She can see the single silhouette of the tree. Slowly but quietly she advances towards the tree, her eyes trained on the tree like a lion stalking their prey. Lightening flashes across the sky, lighting the area briefly.

The brief amount of light is enough for Rima though. It only toke that small instant for her to see her target, propped up against the trunk of the tree. Finally, she's standing before him. There he is, sitting on the ground, his back resting against the tree, his head bent down as he sleeps with a few strands of his white hair resting across his face, his left arm resting on his left knee that's bent up, while his right is resting on the ground, his hand on the hilt of the Masamune.

This is the perfect opportunity to finally kill him. With her stealth and skill, Rima was able to sneak up to Sephiroth, the greatest war hero throughout history. Rima would have snorted at the thought if she wasn't standing in front of him.

Slowly, without any noise, Rima pulls out her rifle. She aims it at Sephiroth's head, deciding shooting him there will surely get the job done. She puts a little bit of pressure on the trigger. _BANG!_ Rima gasps in surprise. Sephiroth is standing before her, his left hand holding her wrists up over her head, where her rifle shot into the sky. Her eyes are wide in disbelief, she didn't even see him move!

Still a bit surprised, she locks her amber eyes with Sephiroth's emerald ones. His eyes hold no trace of any emotion within them. The two stand there in silence, as Sephiroth continues to hold her wrists up in his death grip. Suddenly, Sephiroth unsheathes the Masamune with his right hand, holding it level with his chin, pointing it towards Rima's throat. Rima's eyes widen as Sephirth's narrow. Then he thrusts his sword forward, 'He's got me.' Is Rima's last thought.

Kao stops at the entrance of Coasta Del Solo. Lightening strikes and it begins to downpour. Kao groans and looks up into the night sky, "You've got to be kidding me." Kao considers his options, he can go back to the inn where it's warm, dry, and be able to sleep. Or, He can continue searching for Rima where he'll be wet, cold, and miserable. "Screw this!" He says aloud before turning around heading back towards the inn.

Cloud snaps his eyes open, waking up from his slumber. He sits up on the edge of the bed and scans the room. His eyes rest upon Yuffie across the room sleeping silently in her bed. Cloud rubs his temples, trying to fight off the sudden headache he's feeling.

Cloud gets up off the bed and walks towards Yuffie's. He stands at the edge of her bed starring at the ninja's troubled face as she sleeps. He grabs her blanket and tucks her in. He gives a half smile before turning around and makes his way towards the window. He stands there watching the storm outside, he's hated storms since this all began. He remembers the huge storm they had when Yuffie first arrived at Tifa's and his doorstep. Cloud rubs his chin in thought, 'I wonder if the place is still up.'

Cloud crosses his arms and sighs. He turns his head to the left, his eyes fall upon his precious Ultimate Weapon. It's color a faint blue. He walks over to the sword and picks it up, it immediately changes from a dull blue to a white color. He examines the blade of the sword. He could look at it for hours and still be fascinated by the sword. The colors of the blade changes depending on how strong he is. The blade would be all white when he's at full strength, and when he's exhausted or severely hurt the blade would change to a dull blue color. It's quite a useful feature, because it allows his comrades to know exactly how he is, without having to ask him.

He runs his left hand down the blade, not a scratch or indentation is on the beautiful blade. Cloud turns his head towards Yuffie, hearing her mumble a few incoherent words in her sleep. Cloud rubs his temples again, his headache beginning to get worse. He walks over to the side of Yuffie bed again and looks down at her figure.

Clouds eyes narrow, his eyes glow in anger, 'It's her fault this is happening.' Cloud thinks angrily, 'She could of tried harder to hide that Wutianease chant. She's the reason Vain was able to perform _Le Cas Fo Gollost' _Cloud shakes his head and blinks in surprise, 'How do I know that?' He asks himself. He looks back down at Yuffie, the anger immediately returning, 'It doesn't matter... What if she knows some other dangerous chant? Vain will certainly go after it.' Cloud looks down at the sword in his hand then back at Yuffie, 'I can't let that happen. There's only one way to prevent Vain from learning anything else.' Cloud raises the sword above his head, 'And this is it.'

The door suddenly opens and Kao walks into the room, "Man, this rain suc-" Kao stops as Cloud turns his head towards KAo, sword still raised above his head. Cloud turns his gaze back at Yuffie's sleeping form, ignoring Kao's presence. Kao's eyes widen as he realizes what Cloud's going to do. "YUFFIE! LOOK OUT!" Kao calls out running towards them right before Cloud slashes his sword down at Yuffie. A moment later the room is filled with Yuffie's scream.

Sephiroth releases his hold on Rima's wrists as he pulls back his Masamune, blood dripping from the tip of the blade. A dull 'thump' is heard as the body drops to the ground. Rima quickly turns around and looks down at the zombie Sephiroth killed. Rima scowls herself, she was so concentrated on sneaking up on Sephiroth that she didn't even notice the zombie following her. She narrows her eyes and quikly turns around, raising her gun up at the same time. She aims the gun at Sephiroth's head but it begins to drop a bit as she follows his gaze, directed to the West.

Rima's eye squint through the darkness, her ears can hear faint footsteps of something coming towards them. It looks like the whole area is moving towards them. Lightening strikes across the sky, illuminating the whole area. Rima's eyes widen a bit as she sees dozens of zombies heading in their direction. 'Perhaps coming out here wasn't my brightest idea.' She thinks to herself.

Rima looks back towards Sephiroth, watching him as he sheathes his Masamune. He crosses his arms, still facing the zombies, and closes his eyes as he waits for the zombies. A strong wind blows causing Sephiroth's hair and black cape to flow with the wind. Rima lowers her gun away from Sephiroth's direction, deciding to deal with him later. After he helps dispose of the zombies.

Yuffie screams in horror as blood sprays across her face and the wall behind her. "KAO!" Yuffie chokes out. Kao glances over his shoulder and gives her a weak smile. The massive blade of the Ultimate Weapon cut right through him, as he used himself as a human shield to pretect Yuffie. The tip of the blade is dripping with his blood from behind his back. Cloud pulls the sword out of Kao's chest and he drops to the floor, blood soaking the rug as it gushes out of the dead man.

Tears run down Yuffie cheeks as she looks at Cloud in disbelief, feeling betrayed, "How- why did you do that?" Yuffie asks, her usual misty gray orbs burning with fiery red anger.

"Don't you understand?" Cloud asks, not believing she doesn't know already. Yuffie sits on the bed glaring hatred at Cloud. "In order to prevent Vain from getting an even bigger advantage on us, I have to kill you." Cloud says before he swings his sword at Yuffie again.

Yuffie quickly rolls off the bed, dodging the attack, "You're not Cloud!" Yuffie accuses, pointing a finger at him, "Cloud would never do this!" Cloud slashes at he again, making her jump back to evade the attack. "Ah!" Yuffie trips over the coffee table in the middle of the room and lands on the flat of her back.

Cloud walks over to Yuffie's side and raises his sword above his head. He bares his teeth and his eyes are wide with the thrill of killing, "Please..." Yuffie pleads from her spot on the floor. He locks eyes with Yuffie. His face drops as does the sword. Cloud blinks rapidly in confusion.

"Ugh..."Cloud covers his face with his left hand and staggers away from Yuffie. Yuffie sits up, looking at Cloud confused. "Yuffie?" Cloud calls out. He removes his hand from his face and scans the room. His eyes rest upon Kao's dead body. he looks down at the sword in his hand. His eyes widen in horro as he sees the blood on it. "What did I do?" He asks in disbelief.

"Cloud?" Yuffie calls out, unsure what to think. Is it Cloud? Or isn't it?

"Oh my god. What did I do!?" Cloud says louder, looking as his bloodied hands. Yuffie stands up and Cloud glances up at her. His eyes filled with regret and confusion. Yuffie takes a hesitant step toward him. Cloud jumps to his feet and races across the room and jumping through the window. 'I have to get away. I might end up going after her!'

"Cloud!" Yuffie calls out from the window . She jumps down and tries to chase after him, 'I'm sorry Kao. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I know it's Cloud.' Yuffie thinks to herself as she chases after him.

"Dammit! Why didn't he kill her!" Dregon shouts in frustration. He's tried multiple times to get Cloud to turn back around and kill Yuffie. The screen which aloud him to see what Cloud does had gone black when he jumped out the window.

Hojo puts a hand on his chin, "His will is stronger then I guessed. It must of destroyed the microchip." Hojo begins to laugh despite the failure, "It doesn't matter anyway. After that, he lost the trust of his comrades."

Dregon growls in anger still annoyed by the failure, "I don't care about him! I want that little bitch dead!" Dregon shouts. He takes a deep breath getting relaxed. He turns around and walks towards the exit, "I suppose I'll have to do it myself!" Dregon says aloud. The thought causes a sadistic grin to spread across his face. Doing it himself may be more entertaining anyway.

Okay y'all that it for now! Tell me what ya think okay? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Heeheeeheee -Signs- Joy to the world! Kao is dead! Cloud.. chopped off.... his head! Well not really, he stabbed him through the chest. But you get my drift. I hope none of you are upset about Kao's death -Which I'm sure none of you are since he's just a... well Kao- Anyways... I think y'all find the next chapter much MORE entertaining. It's really only going to center around two people though. Can you guess who? I'll give you a hint. CoughRCoughSCough ALrighty then. I'm going to stop here since my computer is now overheating lol. TTNC!


	41. Confusing Moments

Howdy y'all! How's it going? So... how'd y'all like the last chapter? lol. Kept you in suspense eh? Well it's fun really, doing that to people. Now let's see here, (Looks at previous chapter) I said this chapter will mainly focus on two people. Wow I bet that was REAL hard to guess who the two people are huh? (Rolls eyes in sarcasm) So... how many did end up guessing Cloud and Yuffie for this chapter. (Almost everyone raises their hands) Damn... can't get anything by you people. You're too smart for me. Oh well. The moment someone has been waiting has fallen upon us like a piece of hail the size of a melon falling from the sky. What am I talking about you ask? I dunno. But if you read on you'll find out.

Disclaimer- All hell broke loose today down at Squaresoft when I tried to buy ownership of Final Fantasy 7. Sadly they refused to be bought, then they ordered guards to come and carry me out of the building. That's when things got VEEERRRRRRY interesting, heeheehee. Let's just say I had some fun with the guards with the help of...

Voice- Keep quiet you maggot!

Why?

Voice- Are you stupid! No one is suppose to know about me! You hired me to be an assassin!

Oh yea.. well anyway it was quite entertaining to watch her bite into their necks and drink their blood.

Voice- Idiot...

(smiles)

__

Chapter 41- Confusing Moments

Moonlight cascades over the plains of Coasta Del Solo as the storm passes by. The moonlight gives the plains a silver glow as fog blankets the surface. The ground is soft and wet from the passing rain, making a person's footsteps squish in the mud, but also making the ground slick. Yuffie learns this as she slips on the wet ground and falls, getting mud all over herself.

Yuffie stands up and tries to catch her breath from her sprint. "Where... is... he?" Yuffie says in between breath as she looks around. She could of sworn she saw Cloud run this way. She scans her surroundings, she's near the cliffs that lead to the Corel Trail. Cloud must of gone into the mountains.

"Uhnnn.." Yuffie turns around seeing zombies coming out from behind the cliffs. 'Greeeat, just what I need!' She thinks in annoyance. She grabs her Conformer that's at her side, thanking whatever god is up there that she remembered it in her rush.

"Uhnnn..." Yuffie quickly looks over her shoulder to see more zombies coming from behind her. She's going to be surrounded by them if she doesn't think of something. Sweat trails down her brow as she clutches her Conformer tightly, getting ready to throw it.

__

ROOOAAAAR! A powerful beast roar is heard from above. Yuffie quickly looks up, just in time to see the creature spread its wings and dive down off the cliffs towards her. Yuffie quickly holds up her Conformer in front of her face to defend against the attack.

Sephiroth opens his mako-enhanced emerald eyes to see the progress of the zombies. Seeing how they still have tome, he stays put. His gaze slowly travels to his left where the woman hunting him stands waiting for the zombies also. His eyes narrow just a bit as he notices her skin being paler then usual. Sensing his eyes on her, Rima turns her head towards Sephiroth. Her eyes narrow in annoyance, "What are you looking at?" She questions, the venom clear in her voice.

"...." Sephiroth turns his gaze back to the advancing zombies. Rima snorts in annoyance and also looks back towards the zombies, ignoring Sephiroth's presence. The two set into an uncomfortable silence again. Well, uncomfortable for Rima since the man she's been hunting years is standing only a few feet away from her. "When was the last time you've fed?" Sephiroth's cool, confident voice breaks through the silence.

That's no business of yours!" Rima snaps. Now that she thinks about it. When was the last time she's fed? It was back in Midgar, a little over a week ago. This is probably the longest she's gone without feeding. Perhaps it's the reason why she feels a bit weaker then usual. "I'm not controlled by my hunger... I don't need to drink other's blood to keep going." Rima says to reassure herself more the Sephiroth.

A barely noticeable smirk crosses Sephiroth's face, "As I recall. Hojo said otherwise."

Rima clenches and unclenches her fists at her sides as she grinds her teeth. He has to bring up the one person she'd rather forget about. "The only blood I'll be drinking is yours." She warns threateningly as she aims her gun at him again.

"Save it, they're here." Sephiroth says unaffected by Rima's threat. He takes off towards the zombies. Rima puts her rifle away and takes out two daggers, since bullets can't blow off a zombie's head, she has to settle with hacking them off.

Sephiroth closes the distance between him and the zombies quickly, keeping his right hand on the hilt of the Masamune as he runs towards them. As he makes it to the zombies, he unsheathes the Masamune, chopping the heads off of three zombies in the process. Blood splatters all on the ground and on his face. He jumps back, away from the zombies and then jumps in the middle of a large group of them. The zombies circle him, and close in on him like a predator corners their prey.

When the zombies are close enough, Sephiroth spins on the top of his right foot, holding out the Masamune. The Masamune chops the surrounding zombies in half at their stomachs. The zombies continue to advance on him though, pulling themselves along by their hands, their intestines dragging behind them as they leave a blood trail. Sephiroth walks over to the closest zombie and effortlessly chops its head off. Then he goes on to the next one and does the same thing.

'These things never learn.' Rima thinks to herself as she dodges away from a zombie's clutches. She jumps back towards it and drives a dagger through its forehead, momentary stunned, Rima drives her other dagger into the zombie's throat. Blood gushes out of the zombie's throat onto Rima's face. The scent of the zombie's blood floods Rima's senses, making her craving stronger, she can feel herself begin to change, 'No! I'm not controlled by it! I don't need to turn to keep up with Sephiroth!' She fights to prevent her change.

The zombie get over it's stunned state and makes a grab for Rima. Rima ducks and steps to the side. She grabs the zombie and picks it up. The zombie struggles in her grasp. Rima narrows her eyes and holds the zombie up over her head, she lifts up her left knee and slams the zombie's side onto her knee. A loud _CRACK!_ is heard as the zombie's spine shatters. Rima pulls the daggers out of the zombie then chops its head off.

Rima pauses and looks around the surrounding area. What's left of the zombies are quickly piling up around Sephiroth as they try to advance on him. The masamune, being as long as it is, doesn't even give them a chance at getting close enough to Sephiroth to actually try and harm him.

The last zombie soon goes down, leaving the area as a graveyard for the zombies. Rima puts her daggers away, seeing that there's no danger around. "_Hee...hee...hee.."_ Rima slowly turns around to see what's making the noise. She takes an uncertain step back as she sees two bright crimson eyes starring at her. She can just barely make out an outline of the creature as it advances on her. Rima quickly takes out her rifle, aiming between the hadion's eyes. She fires a shot, but it doesn't seem to affect the hadion at all as it continues towards her.

Sephiroth turns his head towards Rima when he hears the gun shot. He stares at Rima as she aims her gun out in the darkness. Soon his attention is caught by the creature she's aiming at. He remembers seeing that kind of creature a few times before, he never had to fight one though. He watches as Rima fires another shot at the creature, it still remains unaffected.

Sephiroth runs over to Rima's side. Rima turns her head to the side as she notices him, "This thing won't die." She says, as she takes another step away from it. Sephiroth leaps forward, slashing the deadly Masamune through the hadion. Sephiroth's keen eyes just barely make out the claws of the hadion, swing through the air. Sephiroth jumps back in time, out of the hadion's reach. "Any ideas?" Rima asks not knowing how to get rid of the hadion.

Six more pairs of glowing red eyes suddenly appear around the two, surrounding them in a circle. _ "Die...Die...Die..."_ The hadions chant as they close in on them.

Sephiroth looks all around him, seeing no way to escape. He sheathes the Masamune earning a questioning look from Rima. Sephiroth pulls his right arm back and concentrates. Bolt of electricity start to flow around Sephiroth's right hand. "What the hell are you doing?" Rima demands, totally confused.

Sephiroth looks to his right seeing Rima stare at him in bewilderment. With his left hand, Sephiroth quickly grabs Rima's arm and pulls her to him. "What are-"

"HELLFIRE!" Sephiroth calls out raising right hand to the sky. Three blasts of molten lave from deep in the planet's crust, break through the surface, shooting twenty feet into the air, and surround the two. The heat is so intense, Rima doesn't even understand how she's no burned yet.

The hadions back off in confusion. Sephiroth sees it as a good opportunity to escape. He brings his right hand down and the lava sinks back into the ground. Sephiroth releases Rima's arm and runs off. A moment later, Rima is following him as the two escape the hadions.

The two run through the darkness of the night as fast and as long as they can. When they finally do stop, it's near the Corel Mountains. Rima hunches over gasping for air. In order to keep up with Sephiroth's speed, she had to sprint the entire time they were running. She glances up at Sephiroth, he's not breathing as heavily as she is, but he's still short of breath. Rima straightens up and walks over to the large tree nearby. She leans against it, too tired to hold herself up. Perhaps neglecting her need for fresh blood was a bad idea.

Rima keeps her eyes trained on Sephiroth's back, waiting for him to do or say something. "Why did you save me?" Rima suddenly asks, the sharp tone she uses around him in her voice. Sephiroth turns around and just stares at her. "You could of made it easy on yourself and killed me with that last attack." She says recalling the hellfire technique he used against the hadions.

Sephiroth crosses his arms and looks off to the side, "I have no desire nor reason to kill you." He simply states.

"I'm hunting you down. Shouldn't that be reason enough?" Rima asks in annoyance.

Sephiroth locks his gaze into her amber eyes, "Why?" He questions suddenly. "I understand why other would hunt me down but you.." He trails off a moment in thought, "Wouldn't you rather go after Hojo? He's the one who did this to you. I just merely stopped you from doing so once."

Rima's eyes narrows, her amber eyes changing colors, amber to crimson to amber again as she fights off her anger. "Do you honestly think that's the only reason I want to kill you?" Sephiroth remains silent, waiting for her to continue. "I learned the _truth_ a short while after that day. I wasn't going to kill you. That is until I found out the truth." If Sephiroth was surprised at all, he didn't show it. He just kept a steady gaze on Rima, "Do you know what I'm talking about? Or have you forgotten?" Rima asks, her voice dangerously low.

Sephiroth stood there not saying anything, not even indicating he knows or not what she's talking about. "I don't care if you remember or not." Rima says. "I'm still... GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouts as she reaches for her gun. Sephiroth was there in an instant, the blade of the Masamune pressed against her throat. Rima freezes her hand, but not really afraid of the sword at her throat, "Get away from me." Rima warns, slowly.

"Sephiroth stands his ground and presses the blade to her throat more, causing her to lean back until she's up against the tree. "You wish to die so quickly?" Sephiroth asks, his voice cold.

Rima's eyes narrow more, "Why wouldn't I? Being turned into this?" She says disgusted by what she's become. "I have to drink the blood of others in order to survive. I've been turned into this demon."

Rima's eyes lock onto Sephiroth as she gives him the most deadly glare she can make. Sephiroth presses the blade to her throat harder, "Do you wish to die now? I'll grant you that wish if you want it so much." He states.

Rima's right hand slowly pulls her gun out of it's holster. She holds it at her side, waiting for the right moment to shot him. Rima sneers at him, her eyes glowing in fury. Sephiroth's emerald eyes remain fixed on her amber ones as he waits for her answer. "I'll kill you before I die. When I'm finished with you, I'll get rid of-" Rima's eyes widen in shock when she feels Sephiroth's lips on hers. The gun in her hand drops to the ground as she loses her grip on it.

He licks her lips asking for entrance. Rima lets out a gasp, opening her mouth. His tongue dives in and explores her mouth, brushing against her teeth and gums. As he explores her mouth, he lowers the Masamune from her throat. Although she lost all rational thought due to her shock, Rima couldn't help but notice how soft his lips feel.

Rima blinks rapidly, getting out of her daze. She places her hands on his chest and shoves him off of her. Sephiroth stumbles back a bit as Rima quickly grabs her gun off the ground. She raises it and fire multiple shots, not even bother to try and aim. Not that she can anyway, her mind is somewhere else, preventing her from focusing.

She doesn't even notice when Sephiroth disappears until a few moments after. She quickly scans the area but there isn't a trace of him. She falls to the ground and leans against the tree. She brings a shaking hand to her lips, still tingling from the kiss. Then she growls in anger, "Damn him." She curses, "He's trying to confuse me." 'And he's doing a hell of a job at it too.'

Her attention is caught when she hears and sees an explosion. She stands up and looks east. There she can see the light given off by the explosion that just happened a moment ago. She quickly takes off towards the explosion to see what it is.

MWAHAHAHAHA! That's it everyone! Heeheehee. You thought you were getting a Cloud and Yuffie chapter, didn't you? Didn't you? Well got you there! Well there you have it Alex. You were complaining that it has been forty chapters and no kiss. Well there you are, There's one. Not who you expected huh? Bet ya no one expected that one... well except one person. But I realized something. there was a kiss in this story already, in chapter 19, Zack kissed Tifa. So there! See it hasn't been forty chapters without a kiss. Oh yes I know, you wanted Cloud and Yuffie to kiss but I just couldn't help it.

But what the hell possessed Sephiroth to kiss Rima? And what TRUTH was Rima speaking of. Something to do with her past, and Sephiroth is involved in it.. but how? I'll nnnevvvver telll MWAHAHAHAHA. Well... not yet at least. Now I need to think of a title for this chapter before I post it. Hmm.... well review y'all TTNC!


	42. Return Of The Gunslinger

Okay everyone. I'm back! Sorry, but I had to update my other stories, people were starting to get angry lol. Luckily it didn't take as long as I thought it would. That's a good thing because I've been kind of anxious to get this chapter out, (Smiles) you'll learn why soon enough, heeheehee. Don't worry, it's nothing bad, well too bad. As a matter of fact, it's a pretty stupid reason. Something that's been plaguing my thoughts for awhile, I have no idea why. Well if you're still reading my useless chatter I'm surprised. As a gift, I give you the next chapter!

Disclaimer- Seriously, you should of seen their faces. It was great! Especially when she started biting their throats out. They ran out of that building like a.... pack of... chickens! Yea! Like a pack of chickens running for their lives from a hungry wolf! Then I went to the top floor of the Squaresoft building with my erm... hired negotiator heh heh heh. We had the guy cornered for a moment until something unexpected happened...

"Something unexpected indeed" -Voice

__

Chapter 42- Return Of The Gunslinger.

The beast roared throughout the night as it leaps off the cliff side towards the cornered ninja. The ninja brought up her strange weapon to defend against its upcoming attack. But what the ninja doesn't know is that she's not the beast's target. It lands in front of her and immediately slashes at the zombies with its deadly claws. The zombies drop from the attack as the beast continues its merciless attacks.

Yuffie opens one eyes and peeks out to see what's going on. She opens her other eye and turns around at the sound of ripping flesh. There in front of her, she sees none other then the great demon himself, Chaos. His bat-like wings folded behind his back as he stands on the ground. One of his mighty claws is currently lifting a zombie up off the ground by its head.

Chaos brought the zombie's face closer to his own, _"Mox Lo Neglec"_ Chaos' wicked voice speaks to the zombie, sending a chill down the young ninja's spine. A moment later, Chaos closes its claw and the zombie's skull crushes, covering Chaos' claw with blood.

'OH GAWD! Grossness!' Yuffie thinks to herself as she fights the urge to vomit at the sight.

Chaos quickly vanquishes the remaining zombies with a mighty _Satan Slam_. The ground lifts up and forms the face of the Devil himself. Its eyes let out a bright shot of light, illuminating the night sky. The mouth opens and souls of the damned swarm around the zombies. The souls latch onto the zombies and drag them into the darkest reaches of hell.

Yuffie stands still, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Chaos IS dangerous. When Vincent first acquired the demon, it would force Vincent to transform. It would kill whatever monsters around and then it sometimes turned on the group. It took long torturous hours for Vincent to learn to hold the demon back. Yuffie gulps nervously, 'Ok Yuffie. Let's just move silently away from the psychopathic demon before he sees you.'

Yuffie takes a hesitant step back, successfully breaking a stick. 'Crap!' Yuffie thinks to herself. Chaos quickly turns around to see the familiar ninja. He narrows his demonic eyes and advances on her slowly. Yuffie scratches the back of her head giving a nervous laugh as she continues to step away from the deadly demon. Then a thought suddenly strikes her. 'The serum!' She suddenly remembers the serum that she had gotten from Hojo's traps back in Junon. She can get Vincent back to normal with it.

She stops suddenly confusing the demon for a moment. She quickly searches her pockets for the vile containing the serum. She pales when she realizes she doesn't have it on her. 'GAWD! I gave it to Rima!' Yuffie glances up at Chaos as he stands in front of her, only a foot away. Yuffie laughs nervously trying to think of something to do to get the demon away from her. Last time she saw Chaos, it was back in Midgar. However, that was different because Vincent was in control. So why isn't he now? 'Vincent most be losing himself in Chaos' Yuffie thinks to herself. 'Hojo wasn't lying after all.'

Chaos reaches out with his claw and grabs hold of the collar of Yuffie's shirt. He picks Yuffie up off the ground to raise her eye level with him. Yuffie lifts up her right hand and gives Chaos a wave, "Uh.. Hi there!' She greets cheerfully. Chaos let's out a threatening growl. Yuffie let's out a small short laugh, 'Riiiight.' Yuffie thinks to herself. "So.. how have you been Chaos? Kill any innocent animals, or people recently?" She asks trying to buy time. Why? She has no idea.

Chaos narrows his eyes and gives something close to a look of annoyance. _"Munz zollec sin gona"_ The demon replies before tossing Yuffie to the ground.

Yuffie lets out a 'Ooph' As she hits the ground. She picks herself up off the ground, 'Great manners.' Yuffie thinks sarcastically as she glares at the demon. "You know... you really need to learn some manners. I bet Vinnie can teach ya. He has the best manners I've seen." Yuffie says scowling the demon.

Chaos turns its gaze back at Yuffie and gives a low threatening growl, telling her she's pushing her luck. '_Callos no polic'_ The demon speaks again.

Yuffie blinks in confusion, 'Am I actually having a conversation... with CHAOS?' She thinks in surprise. 'Too bad I don't understand whatever the hell he speaks.' Yuffie thinks.

Yuffie watches as Chaos closes its black demonic eyes. It lets out a low growl. A moment later its eyes open back up, this time they're crimson. The demon crosses its demonic arms, standing in a ,too Yuffie, a familiar posture. With the crimson eyes and its crossed arms it could only mean one thing. "VINNIE!" Yuffie yells happily, and without thinking she gives the man in the demon body a hug,

Vincent tries to shrug her off. Yuffie jumps back, grinning ear to ear. "You do understand what I'm saying right?" Yuffie asks. The head of the demon nods once. Yuffie nods in relief, "Good. I've got great news!" Yuffie exclaims jumping in excitement. Vincent merely stares at her waiting for her to continue.

Yuffie's grin never lets up, "I've got a cure to your problem!" She says happily. The arms of the demon fall to its side, as if Vincent was just suddenly surprised. Yuffie nods her head, "Yup! But we have to find a friend of- _BANG!"_ Yuffie jumps back in surprise as a bullet hits the dirt between the two. Vincent looks up at the intruder, as does Yuffie. Vincent takes to the air, ready to defend his comrade. Yuffie eyes widen as she sees who's standing at the cliff. It's the person who holds Vincent's cure. "Rima!" Yuffie yells.

Series of shots ring throughout the night as Vincent spins and dodges out all the bullets' way, as he get closer to the person shutting at him. Rima narrows her eyes as she tries another shot only to have it dodged by the demon once again, 'This creature has intelligence.' Rima thinks to herself. She tries another shot only to realize she's out of ammo. Her eyes widen as she tries to quickly reload. Vincent sees the opportunity he's been waiting for and dives in.

'There!' Rima says as she finishes reloading. She sees the demon doing a dive at her, she quickly raises her gun to shoot at the demon again, but Vincent is too quick and knocks the rifle out of her hands. Vincent draws his right claw back and drives it forward at Rima. "STOOOOP!" Vincent stops mere inches away from Rima's throat. Rima blinks in surprise as her and Vincent look down at the ninja below.

Yuffie puts her fists on her hips and scowls at both of them, "Vinnie Valentine! Get down here RIGHT NOW!" She orders, "And bring Rima too!" Both sets of eyes blink in surprise before they turn to glance at each other in confusion.

After the two manage to get down Yuffie proceeded to introduce them to each other. "Rima.. This is Vincent Valentine." Yuffie pointing towards the demon. "He's the one we found the cure for."

Rima nods in understanding. "I apologize. I thought the demon was attacking you. I did not realize you knew it." She says.

Yuffie smiles, "That's alright. Now Vinnie. This is Rima Hikari. She's um... a new friend of mine." Yuffie says quickly. 'I'll fill him in the rest later.'

Rima raises a questioning eyebrow at Yuffie. Before glancing around the area, "Where's..."

"They're not with us anymore." Yuffie quickly cut in. Seeing the way Yuffie's face immediately dropped and the tears brimming her eyes Rima understands, she nods her head once.

Vincent on the other hand looks between the two in confusion. Something isn't right and Yuffie seems to want to hide it from him. What could it be that she wants to keep hidden from him.

Yuffie quickly pastes on a smile, "Why don't we get back before we inject the serum? We need to get a needle first anyway." She suggests. If Yuffie didn't know better she could of sworn that Vincent, even in the dark skinned demon, paled a bit at the mention of a needle. 'Vinnie afraid of a needle?' She thinks in disbelief. 'Nah... couldn't be true.' Yuffie thinks before the three begin their way back to Coasta Del Solo.

"Ok we got a problem." Yuffie immediately says as they stand outside of the inn. "We definitely can't bring Vinnie in there. The manager would probably freak out once he sees him." Yuffie says.

"Where do we go?" Rima asks crossing her arms in annoyance. Vincent stands off in the shadows keeping out of sight in case someone is to walk by. He doesn't want to start a panic at the sight of a hideous demon.

Yuffie thinks for a moment before she snaps her fingers as the answer comes to her, "My friends have a place here called, Final Paradise. It's a bar and they have plenty of spare rooms too. So we can go there for the night." Yuffie says before walking in the right direction with the two following her. Yuffie gives a sigh of relief, not only would the manager freak out once he saw Vincent, but she was afraid to find out whether or not Kao's body is still in the room they rented.

They stand outside of Final Paradise, starring at the boarded up doors. "Hmm..." Yuffie taps her chin in thought as she tries to think of a way to get inside of the place. Before she can think of a solution however, Vincent walks over to the boarded up door and with Chaos's powerful claws, rips the two by fours that are nailed to the door, off of it.

Vincent then opens up the door and waits for the two to go in. Rima brushes by not giving a thanks. Yuffie looks up at Vincent and smiles, "Thanks Vinnie." She says while rolling in laughter in the inside. Seeing a Chaos being a gentleman is a hilarious sight. Being controlled by Vincent or not, It's still funny. Vincent walks into the bar closing the door behind him.

Yuffie finds the light switch quickly and turns it on, illuminating the room. The place looks as it did the last time she was here, except for the dust that has settled on the surface of everything. Yuffie quickly walks behind the bar counter in search for a first aid kit or something that can help her.

Rima scans around the bar before spotting the stairs. She cautiously makes her way up the stairs to search the place. She wanted to get a feel of the place before having to settle in for the night.

Vincent remains still in the middle of room, watching Yuffie as she scrambles about the bar searching for the first aid kit that's plain in sight on the wall but the stairway. The sound of breaking glass comes from behind the counter of the bar. "GAWD! Where does Tifa keep it!" Yuffie says in annoyance as she looks behind glass mugs and bottles.

Vincent let's out what appears to be a sigh before walking across the room, trying not to knock anything over with his giant wings in the process. He grabs the kit off the wall and walks over to the counter and drops it on the surface. A loud thump is heard underneath the counter as Yuffie bangs her head against the top of the counter. She rubs her head as she looks out from underneath the counter to see the kit placed on the counter.

Yuffie gives an appreciative smile to Vincent, "Thanks Vinnie. Where did you find it?" She asks curiously. Vincent turns his head to the side. Yuffie follows his gaze seeing a two by two red square painted on the wall of the bar with the words First Aid written above it. Yuffie gives a cough as her cheeks turn pink in embarrassment, "Right. Anyways, let's see what we have."

Yuffie opens up the first aid kit and looks through the things in side of it to try and find a needle to inject the serum. Vincent's eye sight blurs for a moment as he waits. Chaos is beginning to get restless. The demon will soon try and regain control. "AH HA!" Yuffie exclaims, removing a needle from the kit.

Yuffie removes the vile from her pocket that she got back from Rima. She quickly got the serum in the needle. "Okay Vinnie. Let's get you back to normal!" She quickly ran around the counter with the needle in hand ready to inject it into Vincent. She stops in front of him and grins, "Hold out your arm please." Yuffie asks anxiously. Vincent raises a claw for her to inject the serum into.

Yuffie quickly jabs the needle into his arm and was about to inject the serum into his arm when a thought suddenly strikes her, causing her to pull the needle out. The demon's face contorts into a look of confusion not understanding why Yuffie stopped. Yuffie's face turns bright read in embarrassment as she keeps her eyes to the ground. "Um... Vinnie?"

Yuffie peeks up to see Vincent's crimson eyes, the demon nods its head once, beckoning her to continue. Yuffie let's out a embarrassed cough as she forces herself to continue. "Um.. you know how you transform and your cloak and everything get destroyed half the time. But it's ok since you have so many." She looks up and the demon's head slowly nods once, not understanding where she's going with this.

Yuffie brings her right hand up to cover her blushing face, "What are you going to wear once you're back to normal?" 'Oh GAWD!' Yuffie thinks to herself, 'If I injected Vincent with this serum when I was going to. He would of turned back and be...' Yuffie shivered before finishing the thought, but it didn't have anything to do with disgust.

Yuffie glances back up to see what his answer would be. Vincent just stood there as if not knowing what to think. Finally her glances down to see Yuffie starring at him expectantly. Vincent raises a claw and points up. Yuffie tilts her head to the side in confusion and looks up. "What? There's nothing on the ceiling." She comments. She looks back at Vincent to see him glaring at her. He points towards the stairs. Yuffie's eyes light up as she finally understands what he's trying to tell her, "Oh... in your room?" She asks to make sure. Vincent nods.

Rima continues to examine the pictures hanging in the hallways upstairs. Several of them seem to be group pictures as the group seems to celebrate something. Several of them have Yuffie in it and Cloud with a bunch of other people. Then there's a couple of individual shots of each person.

There's one of a blonde haired middle- aged man steering what appears to be an airship. A cigarette dangling from his mouth. An odd looking lance leaning against several instruments in the background.

There's one of a small black cat holding a megaphone, standing on top a giant pick animal. Behind him there's rather bright lights shinning from the wonder square of Gold Saucer.

There's one of a large black man with some sort of gun attached to one of his arms. He has his arms crossed and appears to be flicking off the camera for some unknown reason.

There's one of a young woman, with long brown hair, and bright brown eyes. She's sitting on the bar counter of Final Paradise. A sign is above her reading Grand Opening.

There's a picture of some sort of red lion. The creature has battle scars all over it. At the tip of his tail is a small flame that burns brightly. His maze being not fully grown shows that the beast is still young. However, it's left eye, shows a great deal of wisdom behind it.

Then there's the last one at the far end of the hall. The picture seemed to be taken while moving at a fast rate. The background is blurred landscape as the ship they were on moves at a fast rate. The picture is of a man in a red cloak, someone who's only in a few other pictures. Most of his features are hidden underneath the cloak. His long straight ebony hair flowing with the direction of the ship. Something like a golden claw clutches the railing to remain balance.

Rima squints at the picture seeing something familiar about it. It's the man's eyes. They're crimson, the same freakish color as hers when she becomes a vampire. His are a bit different though. His aren't filled with hatred and hunger, like hers are when her cravens become too much for her to handle. His seemed to be filled with and untold sorrow of sorts as he gazes off in the distance.

Rima shakes her head turns around and looks at another picture. It's one of Yuffie. Not one of her most graceful times she guesses. But knowing Yuffie for the short time that she has, she can guess that Yuffie is not one of the most graceful person around. The picture was taken from inside of the ship she has seen in the other pictures. Why someone would want a picture of Yuffie throwing up on the deck is beyond her.

Rima turns her head as she hears someone walking up the stairs. She waits until she sees Yuffie being closely followed by the demon. Yuffie's face is still a little red, she sees Rima and grins, "Hey Rima! Whatcha doing?"

Rima crosses her arms, "Nothing." She says simply.

Yuffie shrugs and opens up one of the doors in the hallways. She steps into the room and the demon follows. "Okay Vinnie. Where do you keep them?" Yuffie asks looking around the room that Cloud and Tifa gave Vincent to use while this whole started. Vincent points to the closet and Yuffie quickly walks over to it and opens it up. She rolls her eyes, "So, what do you want to wear?" She asks sarcastically as she looks at all the same clothing. Crimson cloak, leather banks, and boots.

Yuffie takes out a set of clothing for Vincent and turns around him, "You know Vinnie." She starts, "Your fashion sense is really... dull." She say as she places the clothing on the bed. Vincent just stands in the middle of the room waiting. Yuffie takes a nervous breath, "Ok Vinnie. Let's get this over with." Yuffie says as she takes out the needle.

Rima stands in the doorway watching curiously. Vincent holds out an arm and Yuffie jams the needle through the demon's tough skin. Without a second thought, Yuffie injects the serum into Vincent's body. For a moment everyone stands still waiting for something to happen. Then like a time bomb everything just happened. Vincent clutched at his head with his claws and made noises filled with pain. "Vincent!?" Yuffei shouted in concern as she tries to grab hold of him. He spins around and knocks Yuffie down with a monstrous wing.

Rima rushes into the room and grabs Yuffie's arm. She begins to drag Yuffie out of the room, away form the demon, "What are you doing?" Yuffie demands as Rima shuts the door.

Rima turns back around to face her, "There's nothing else you can do for him." She said walking away from the door, "All you can do is wait." She says as she leans her back against a wall, as she listens to the sounds of things breaking inside of the room.

Yuffie walks over to the door. "I'd like to make sure he's ok though." Yuffie said as she puts her hand on the doorknob, only to find out it's locked. Yuffie kicks the door once, 'Great!' She thinks frustratingly. She walks to the other side of the hall and slide down onto the floor leaning against the wall. She keeps her eyes trained on the door. 'Come on Vinnie. You can do this.'

Vincent thrashed at things all about the room and continued making grunts of pain. He ran about the room clutches his temples. It feels like all four demons are trying to take control at once, forcing their way into his mind, trying to transform. Vincent has never felt so much pain before. The pain is throughout his whole body but the sharpest of all the pain is in his head.

Vincent staggers backwards in the dark, he already knocked the lamp over and broke it. The bat-like wings of Chaos began to retract back into his back, as he falls onto the bed. The sheets and the mattress of the bed begin to rip at the sharpness of Vincent's nails on his demonic feet as he kicks and shakes on the bed.

Rima glances back over at the young ninja. Her head hanged down and her steady breathing a clear sign that she has fallen asleep. The room had long since gone quiet signaling that the man inside has stopped tearing the room apart. Now all they have to do is wait for the man to come out of the room.

The silence of the hall is broken by the sounds of locks being undone. Yuffie slowly opens her eyes as the door in front of her slowly opens, making a long creaking noise on the hinges of the door. Yuffie looks into the doorway to see a pair of crimson eyes starring at her in the dark room. Yuffie gulps, what if it didn't work? What will happen if Vincent is stuck in Chaos's body forever?

Vincent stepped out of his room. Yuffie's eyes lit up immediately in happiness. Vincent stands there in his formal attire. The crimson cloak, black pants, black boots, his golden claw is back. His crimson headband keeping some of his ebony hair out of his crimson eyes. It's now official to Yuffie. The gunslinger has returned.

"VINNIE!" Yuffie shouts happily as she leaps off the floor, ignoring the pains of shout of her stiff back as she wraps her arms around the man's torso. Vincent just stood there not knowing how to respond to such contact as Rima checked out this new person.

Rima immediately recognizes him from one of the pictures. 'So this one's Vincent Valentine.' She thinks to herself.

Vincent sniffs the air, his acute sense of smell due to the experiments on him from Hojo picking something up. "Yuffie?" Vincent pushes her away to look at her. Yuffie gives him a confused look. Vincent smells it again and looks over at Rima, then back at Yuffie. "Forgive me for sounding rude. But." Vincent pauses trying to find the right words. "When was the last time you two bathed?" He asks hesitantly. Rima shakes her head and pushes herself off the wall and walks away.

Yuffie face goes bright red from embarrassment and anger. Her mouth hangs open in disbelief. "Vinnie Valentine.." Yuffie starts. "You're an ass!" She turns around and stomps off the bathroom to take a shower.

Well that's that. LOL. That last part is the only reason why I wanted to get this chapter out. LOL I found it quick amusing to write. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Hmm... now I just need a game plan for the next chapter... any suggestions? I could sure use them right about now. Well I better get going now. It's four in the morning and I still need to get on the internet to post this up. Review everyone! TTNC!


	43. Music, Drinking, Dreams, And Truths

Howdy everyone. How's it going? Well.. it seems a lot of you are happy Vincent's back, and also pissed about Cloud running off into the wilderness heeheehee. Well Cloud will make an appearance soon enough. I know you're ALL dieing to know when some good ol cluffieness will arrive. Rubs chin hmmm... I haven't decided yet if that's going to happen or not. Well we'll have to wait and find out, won't we.

Unrelated News- I recently checked out updates on Advent Children. Guess who I saw? VINCENT VALENTINE!!!!! And man let me tell you something. He definitely has the whole Goth look going for him too. His skin is paper white and lips are black, when you look at his profile for the movie it looks like his eye are all black too. But when I looked at a could of enlarged scans of him, his eye are actually crimson, a really dark crimson. And he's got his cloak. Actually I saw everybody that's in the game. Tifa has a new outfit, it looks exactly like what Rinoa weras in Final Fantasy 8 but it's more of a blackish blue. Even Reno and Rude are in the movie! Oh but wait I must take that one comment back. I saw everybody from the game, that's still alive, except for Elena and Yuffie. I don't know if either of them are in it. If you want to see the images go to Advent Children.net. They also have and English trailer up now =0).

Well that's done and over with lol. Sorry for the unrelated news, well actually it somewhat is related but anyways I thought you'd all like to know all that. Anyway I'll just get this started now.

Disclaimer- Ah yes... It truly was unexpected to see Die there. Who knew the people at Squaresoft had hired her as a body guard. Now, normally I don't have a problem with fighting anyone, I don't have a problem with fighting women either. But... (Looks around) Die really scares me. She knows how to beat me without throwing any punches, (Shivers.)

Rima laughing in the background.

Anyway before the fight was able to take place, I high tailed it out of there before Die had the opportunity to do anything to me. I don't really know what happened with her and Rima because Rima won't tell me, and I was trying to put as much distance between me and that building as possible. So you see, I have not yet gotten claims of Final Fantasy 7. Maybe someday.

__

Chapter 43- Music, Drinking, Dreams, And Truths

Yuffie sighs as she sits on the ground in front of the store, the sun beating down on her small figure. Vincent stands to her left, arms crossed, back against the wall, his head bent down a bit with his eyes closed. Looking as cool and mysterious as ever with his Death Penalty holstered at his side. Which raised the question in Yuffie's mind. How did Vincent get his Death Penalty back? A question that will forever be left unanswered.

Now you must be wondering why the two are waiting outside in the blazing sun. Well it just so happens that Rima has no change of clothing. All she as is what she's been wearing. And after Vincent's 'oh so rude' comment about the two needing to bath, it became obvious that it wouldn't help Rima's state if she didn't have a change of clothing to get out of the smelly ones she's in now.

Yuffie sighs in boredom. Who knew that someone like Rima could take two hours just to shop. Of coarse, Yuffie had gone in also and tried to help pick out some clothes for Rima, but everything she suggested earned a disgusted stare or a comment about how inappropriate it would be for her to wear such clothing. But Yuffie never gave up and kept trying to help while Vincent stood by them and watched uncomfortably near the isle in the store where women's undergarments are shown.

Yuffie chuckles at the uncomfortable look on Vincent's face at the time. Most likely do to the fact that people kept staring at him as they walked by. Rima had eventually became too annoyed by Yuffie and demanded her to leave the store so she can shop. Vincent had also followed, not wanting to be in the store any longer. And that's how they ended up outside the store. That was an hour ago, and Rima still hadn't come out.

The wait wouldn't have bothered Yuffie as much if she has someone to talk to. Vincent is definitely not one to start a conversation with. You'd most likely have a better conversation talking into a mirror. This is when Yuffie wishes she hadn't told Vincent everything that's happened since she woke up from her coma, last night. Just so she'd be able to have some sort of conversation with him. Well actually, she told him everything but Cloud going wacko on her and killing Kao. She just told him that a zombie had killed one of her friends and that she hasn't seen Cloud or anyone else yet.

The sound of gravel being kicked as someone walks towards them, catches Yuffie attention. She glances to see Rima walking towards them, already out of the store. Yuffie quickly stands up and turns towards the entrance of the store wondering when Rima had left to go and change back at the inn. Rima stops in front of the two and crosses her arms impatiently. Yuffie turns back around to see what Rima bought as Vincent opens his eyes.

Yuffie blinks as she looks at Rima's new outfit, or rather same. It's new in the prospect that she obviously just bought it since there isn't any dirt, grime, or tears in it. It was still the same dress looking outfit except she also bought a black leather trench coat that goes down to her ankles.

Yuffie rolls her eyes, "Well it's nice to know that your sense of fashion is as good as Vinniie's" Yuffie says sarcastically. She glances over to Vincent to see if he has a comment. He simply crosses his arms and turns his head to the side, ignoring the comment.

"This makes it easier for me to conceal my weapons." Rima comments referring to the trench coat.

Yuffie raises an eyebrow, "How so?" She asks curiously. Her answer was Rima opening up her trench coat to show the interior of it. She obviously had some modifications done to the trench coat because it held a lot, and Yuffie means A LOT of throwing daggers tucked away in slots. "Oh" Yuffie says lamely as she feels sorry for the next things she attacks. She can picture the daggers being thrown through the air at an amazing velocity and digging into whatever poor creature's flesh it's aimed for. It makes Yuffie shiver just thinking about it.

"Where is our next destination?" Rima asks wanting to leave the town.

"Um.." Yuffie taps her chin in thought. She turns to Vincent who's also waiting for an answer, "What do you think Vinnie." She asks.

"My name is Vincent." He corrects her immediately. "And we should just head to the next nearest town." Vincent says staring at Yuffie. Yuffie slowly nods her head seemingly understanding. Vincent waits a moment more before adding, "Which would be Corel."

"Ohh... hey! I knew that!" Yuffie snaps glaring at the older man.

Rima crosses her arms, turning her head slightly as a small amused smile crosses her lips, "Yes, of coarse you did." She comments before turning around and walking towards the town's exit.

"HEY! What's that suppose to mean!" Yuffie yells stomping on the ground. She huffs, "Can you believe h-" Yuffie stops what she's saying as she turns around, only to find Vincent is already gone. She quickly turns back around facing the town's exit where she sees Vincent, only a few steps behind Vincent. "HEY! Wait for me!" Yuffie whines as she sprints after them.

**__**

By the time the small group reach Corel it's already close to nightfall. When they walk into the mining town which was once roaming with poor miners, is nothing more then a ghost town. Not a single soul roams Corel except for the three. The old tents that were used by the miners as shelter are torn apart by some sort of battle. The smell of death lingers in the air.

"What happened hear?" Yuffie asks more to herself then anyone else. Unsurprisingly, she doesn't receive an answer. She walks over to where the tram to Gold Saucer is and finds the cable that the tram rides on broken. Yuffie frowns at the prospect of never being able to go to the greatest amusement park created ever again. She turns back around and walks back towards the torn tents where Vincent is placing wood in the center as he makes a fire pit.

Rima is sitting on a log watching Vincent try to start a fire. She remains as silent as ever looking lost in her own thoughts. Vincent finally gets a fire going using the fire materia. The flames burns across the dry logs in their enchanting dance. Rima's eyes remain focus on the flames, her mind relaxed for the time being.

Vincent stands up from his crouched position and declares that he's going to look for more wood. Yuffie gives an alright and Rima just gives a short nod. Vincent turns away from the fire and walks up a piece of sheet metal that's used as a plank to get up to the higher level of the town. He looks around the area, picking up whatever kind of wood he can find. Breaking off legs from tables and such. Having an arm full of wood he turns around to head back to camp. On the way back something laying in the dirt catches his attention. Curious as to what it is, Vincent places the wood done and walks over to it.

It's a guitar, in fair condition on account it's laying in the open. Vincent picks the guitar up, running his good hand down the cords, brushing dirt off at the same time. After debating for a moment he throws the strap over his shoulder and goes over to pick his discarded wood. He heads back to the campsite.

**__**

'What I wouldn't do for some marshmallows right now.' Yuffie thinks to herself as she watches the fire burn. Yuffie's eyes move over to where Rima silently sits. Yuffie tilts her head to the side curious upon seeing a bottle in her hand. "What's that?" Yuffie asks. Rima glances up at her then back down to the bottle. She raises up the bottle showing it to her.

Yuffie gets up of the ground, brushing the dirt off herself when she stands. She walks over to Rima and takes the bottle out of her hand. The label on the bottle is worn off so it doesn't help Yuffie at finding out what it is. Yuffie opens up the top of the bottle and brings it to her nose. She sniff it but can't distinguish the smell of it. She glances back at Rima to find her starring at her. Yuffie scratches her head, looking at the bottle in question.

She shrugs her shoulders and pours some of the liquid from the bottle into her mouth. Yuffie's eyes widen in surprise as she spits the alcohol out. "Eww grossness." She says while sticking her burning tongue out. It feels like it's on fire. Yuffie's eyes water as she hands the bottle back to a now laughing Rima.

Yuffie stomps back to her seat as Rima's laughter dies down, "Yea REAL funny." Yuffie says in embarrassment. " Ha HA HA, I'm laughing my ass off. I don't see you drinking any." Yuffie says challengingly. Rima stares at Yuffie for a minute, Yuffie face having a challenging smirk across it. Rima gives her own smirk before bringing the bottle to her lips and downing some of the alcohol, having no trouble doing it like Yuffie had.

Yuffie huffed, crossing her arms in irritation. "What is that anyway." Yuffie asks, not only for curiosity but also so she knows what not to drink whenever she ends up going to a bar.

"Scotch." Is Rima's one worded answer.

"Where did you get it?" Yuffie asks trying to keep a conversation going.

"One of the tents has alcohol stored in it." Rima places the bottle on the ground after putting it's top back on.

"Didn't know you drank." Yuffie says while at the same time thinking, 'Except for blood.'

"I do occasionally."

Yuffie's a bit surprised. This has to be one of the longest conversations she's had with the mysterious woman. Of coarse Yuffie figures it's just the alcohol influence on Rima that's making her talk more. Trying her luck at having a normal conversation with the woman, Yuffie stands back up and sits closer to Rima so they're not talking across the fire.

Now all she has to do is think of something to talk about. Yuffie thinks of something as quickly as possible. Then the question that's been aching her for the whole day came to mind. "Um... Where did you go last night?" Yuffie asks hesitantly.

Rima's thoughts went straight back to last night. She remembers sneaking up on Sephiroth, and then in a strange twist, fighting along side of him against a group of zombies. Then one scene from last night kept repeating in her mind over and over again.

Maybe it was the light of the fire. Maybe she's just tired. Or maybe the bit of alcohol she tried had more influence then she thought. But for that exact moment something Yuffie thought she'd never see happen did. Rima is blushing. Now being one to but into people's business and having to know all the details about everything is just the way Yuffie is. And also being one to tease someone when giving the opportunity shows itself is quite amusing for the ninja. Yuffie got one of her knowing smirks across her face, "Oh.. I get it. You were out with someone." Yuffie says in a knowing way.

When Rima didn't show or say anything telling Yuffie that she's wrong, or right for that matter, Yuffie draws out her own conclusion. "So you spent the night with a special someone until you heard something going on." Yuffie begins to laugh as a big teasing smile spreads across her face, "Did you kiss him?" Yuffie asked only meaning it to be a joke. When Rima turns her head to the side her face a bit red from embarrassment, or anger, Yuffie can't really tell, it told Yuffie that something definitely DID happen.

Yuffie's eyes grow wide in disbelief at the prospect of Rima, a person who can change into a insane vampire has a boyfriend. Of coarse Yuffie can't help but feel jealous since she never and still doesn't have a boyfriend of her own. But she pushes that feeling away in order to question the woman. Yuffie grins from ear to ear, "So who's your boyfriend?" Yuffie asks a bit anxiously.

Now if Yuffie knew what the results of asking such a question would be, she would have never asked such a suicidal question. She didn't really expect Rima to answer the question. Nor did she expect Rima to pull out a dagger from her trench coat and hold it above Yuffie's throat. But that's what happened. The moment the question left the ninja's mouth, she has a dagger at her throat by a obviously pissed Rima. Her amber eyes flashing with red in anger. Then Rima spoke, her voice filled with hatred and anger, "You'll be long dead before the day comes when I have a relationship with that bastard."

Yuffie slowly nods her head while wishing that the dagger would just get away from her throat. Rima's eyes narrow before she places the dagger back inside her trench coat. She picks up the bottle of scotch, stands up, and walks away from the campsite to be alone to drink away her anger.

Yuffie let's out a shaking breath as the fear she feels dies down. Who knew Rima would go all psycho over a joke. But her reaction did leave one thing to believe. That she was in fact with someone last night. Who and what reason is of coarse unknown to the ninja. Yuffie is startled from her thoughts when wood is dropped to the ground by the fire. She quickly shoots Vincent a glare, "Geez, Vinnie do you have sneak up on me like that?"

Vincent sighs, "Must you call me that Yuffie?"

"Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie." Yuffie chimes. Vincent rolls his crimson eyes and sits down on a near by boulder. He lift the guitar he is carrying off his shoulder and rests it on his lap. Yuffie looks at it curiously, "What'cha got there Vinnie." She says standing up to look at it better.

Vincent gives her a look that plainly says can't-you-tell, "A guitar." He says simply as he plucks a string with a clawed finger. Seeing that it's out of tune he adjusts it and tests it again. Then moves to the next string and does the same thing. All the while Yuffie watches him in fascination.

"Where'd you get it?" Yuffie takes a seat on the ground in front of Vincent to watch him at work.

"Found it." He gives a simple reply.

Yuffie tilts her head a bit to the right, "Do you know how to play?"

Vincent stopped his work on the guitar and stared down at it for a moment as old memories flow through his head. "I did, when I was younger." He explains.

Yuffie's mouth forms an 'oh' as she nods her head slowly. Then a thought crosses her mind that causes her to grin a bit, "You're going to play" Yuffie states.

Vincent looks at her a blinks in confusion at her, "Is that a request or an order?" He asks.

Yuffie smirks a bit, "Take it which ever way you want as long as it makes you play."

Vincent lets out a breath shaking his head. He holds up the guitar, his human hand on the neck of it while his clawed fingers pluck a few strings to test the sound. "I'm not that good." Vincent warns. Yuffie shrugs her shoulders saying she doesn't care. Vincent thought of a tune to play and his favorite from when he was growing up came to mind. He started playing the tune that he remembers, playing it exactly how he remembers.

Yuffie rests her arms on her knees has she puts her chin down on them. The tune he's playing usually calming. It seems rather simple, yet it has such a calmness to it. It also seems kind of sad. Like a lonesome person playing a song of their hard lonely life. Then again the person who's playing it, probably did have a hard lonely life. Yuffie's eyes grow heavy just listening to the tune as she watches Vincent play, His head bent down as he watches the cords he plays, his longs black hair falling down out in front of him hiding most of his face. One foot resting on the boulder while the other is all the way down to the ground making it look like he's sitting on a stool. Before Yuffie was fell asleep the scene in front of her caused one thought to cross her mind, 'Beautiful.'

**__**

Rima brought the bottle to her lips again only to find it empty. Glaring menacingly at the wretched bottle she throws it to the ground where it shatters. The noise causes her head to hurt as she feels the affects of the alcohol. Her cravens for fresh blood momentarily subsided thanks to the affects of the alcohol comes with consequences. She shakes her head trying to clear the fuzziness as she continues to wonder across the train tracks, having no idea where she is or how she got there.

__

THERE SHE IS! Rima turns around after hearing a man call out. Villagers behind her are running towards her with torches and pitchforks. Trees all around her rock back and forth as the wind howls through the cold night. _QUICK GET HER! BURN THAT LITTLE WITCH!_ Without a second though Rima turns and runs away not wanting to be caught by the angry villagers.

She runs through the night hearing the shouts and yells from the villagers behind her as they give chase. She trips several times in her droopy state. She quickly finds shelter in a cave. Thinking she can hide from them she runs into the cave hoping to get away from them. Rima tries to catch her breath as she travels deep into the cave, she keeps herself from falling by leaning her right hand against the wall as she walks deeper into the cave.

_SHE IN HERE! WE HAVE HER CORNERED NOW!_ Rima turns her head towards the entrance to the cave where people run after her. She takes a step back and almost falls when she realizes that there's a drop. She turns around to see some sort of glowing spring in the middle of the cave. She takes a breath after realizing how close she was to falling in. Her foot accidentally pushes a small rock into the spring making it splash. Bats awaken from the noise and swoop down from the ceiling of the cave. They fly all around her causing her to spin around while trying to swat them away. Then she takes a step back and she falls.

Her eyes widen as the world seems to slow down as she tries to reach for something to grab. Before she hit the spring she sees the villagers come into view at the edge of the spring, waving torches in the air. Their faces all out of focus as if she's not allowed to see the faces of her stalkers. Then she hits the spring, with a dull thump.

Rima blinks her eyes rapidly as she tries to comprehend what just happened. Her hands brush against the dirt on the ground instead of some weird spring in a cave. Quickly she sits up to look around, she must of fallen off the tracks because they're above her some. She glance behind her to see water. Slowly she gets up and walks over to the water. She cups her hands to gather the cool water and splashes it on her face. It helps to wake her up some but it doesn't help her pounding headache.

Rima looks at her reflection on the surface of the water. Her thoughts went back to her dream she just had. It was the same one she had back on the boat. 'What is the significance of that dream.' She wishes to know. But all her wishing she does will never answer the question. There's something about the dream that makes her feel, uncomfortable. Like she should know what it means but can't. Perhaps she doesn't know it's meaning because she afraid to find out.

Rima sighs and stands up looking out into the scenery. Her gaze goes skyward as she looks up at the stars, this is one of the few moments she has of peace in her life she considers hell. She shakes her head and turns around ready to walk away. She stops however and glares, "What do YOU want?"

**__**

Vincent studies his new creation with admiration. A single bullet that he created using several of the Death Penalty's bullets. With the extra gun powered from several bullets and the larger bullet he created melting the bullets together from the fire. Perhaps now his weapon will be of some use against zombies they encounter. Being an Ex-Turk has quite a few advantages. When you're a Turk you're taught how to be an expert killer and how to make a weapon out of whatever you have.

They also teach you how to make a small bomb just by using your ammunition for your pistol. That concept is almost exactly the same he used to make a stronger shot for his Death Penalty. Of coarse he'll have to wait to see if it will actually work. The bullet could very well blow up when he tries to fire it. He has faith that his calculations are correct though. Instead of firing the Death Penalty's regular bullets, which left only holes in a zombie's body. He'll use the combined strength of several bullets, making it like a small bomb hitting a zombie, and hopefully blowing it's head apart.

If his trick does work he'll have to make several of them. Perhaps he'll make some for Yuffie's friend also. Even though they haven't been in a battle yet he still was able to notice the sniper rifle strapped to her back when the left Coasta Del Solo. Vincent thinks about Rima for a moment, the woman is strange indeed. Yuffie had told him that she found a record on the woman back in Midgar. It stated that Rima Hikari is a wanted criminal for many murders, including assassinations of several political leaders. Of coarse the record was written by Shin-Ra and they can't be trusted to give the truth about the situation.

Vincent can't help but think that Yuffie forgot to tell him something about the woman, something he should know about. Vincent shakes his head dismissing the thought. If there is something Yuffie forgot to mention he'll find about it sooner or later. He glances over to the person in question seeing her sprawled out on the ground snoring away.

Vincent lets out a small short breath as he rests his back against the boulder. For the first time that he's been back, his thoughts went unusually towards the demons that reside in his mind. They've been unusually silent since he went back to normal. He hasn't heard or felt anything from any of them. The thought of perhaps being able to sleep without having nightmares rage through his mind is a comforting thought but it also raises suspicion as to what the demons are doing. Perhaps they are resting after being in control for so long. Vincent doesn't have a hard time believing it. After all, the demons were in control of his body for more then half a year.

**__**

"Well?" Rima questions again waiting for the cold swordsman to answer. All he does is stand there, arms crossed, not answering her question. Rima let's out a breath of frustration, "I don't have time for this." She comments as she brushes pass him.

Sephiroth quickly grabs her arm as she passes him, stopping her from leaving. Rima turns her gaze towards him and narrows her eyes, "If you know what's good for you. You'll let go." She warns while trying to ignore her raging headache.

Sephiroth loosens his grip on her arm and Rima turns to him and crosses her arms, "Why are you here? Haven't you learned yet?" Rima questions.

Sephiroth crosses his own arms looking up and closing his eyes, looking as if deep in thought. Rima waits patiently for the swordsman to answer her question. Sephiroth's emerald eyes open but his gaze remains to the skies, "I've come to ask for your reason in hunting me." He says.

Rima's brows lower in anger and in question, "Why ask questions you already have the answers to?"

Sephiroth remains silent for a minute thinking about her answer, "That's the problem." He says barely above a whisper, "I don't know your reasons for wanting to kill me." He turns to look at her.

Rima's right eye twitches in anger as she clenches her right fist at her side, her knuckles cracking at the same time. And in one swift movement Rima cracks him one in the jaw. Sephiroth stands still for a moment before turning his head back to her, seemingly unaffected by the punch, "Don't lie to me." Rima says slowly to make sure he understands what she's saying, "I know very well that you should know."

Sephiroth stands there starring at her in silence before opening his mouth to speak, "What is it that I did?" He says, sounding generally confused.

The tension around them grow as Rima's anger slowly creeps to her breaking point, "YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT OUT TO YOU!?" She yells in his face. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself down. When she opens them back up, the hatred they usually carry within them are now filled with grief and confusion, revealing a softer side of the woman, "I trusted you." She spoke slowly, Sephiroth stood there letting her continue.

"On that last mission we were assigned to work together." Rima says recalling the events of years long passed, "We worked side by side for five months and I learned to trust you, while you learned to trust me." Unknown to Rima, tears began to brim at the corners of her eyes as she remembers those five months. She unconsciously blinks them back and continues, "Within those five months I told you more about what I know of my life then I told anyone, and you told me yours. We were getting closer. Then when we accomplished the mission I went back to the mansion to report it to Hojo like I always do." Her eyes narrows and the hatred in her eyes return.

Her fists clench tightly at her sides, "I didn't understand why Hojo did this to me." Rima pauses as she locks eyes with Sephiroth and glares menacingly at him, "Then I learned the reason when I went back there a couple of days later to find that everyone was gone. I searched the mansion for clues to the whereabouts of Hojo. That's when I found his journal laying carelessly on his desk in the library. That's when I learned the truth."

**__**

No matter how hard he tries Vincent just couldn't get any rest. Perhaps he has become accustomed to the nightmares that without them he can't get to sleep. Vincent lets out a breath. The unusual silence of the demons is really beginning to bother him. They're only quiet when they are planning something. Perhaps an investigation of his own is in order.

Vincent closes his eyes and concentrates. His thoughts go into the deepest reaches of his mind where all his nightmares are locked away. He goes through the dark abyss to long toxic valleys where everything around him is complete Chaos. His mind tries to call upon one of the demons. When it doesn't respond he tries to call upon the next, with the same results. He tries to call upon each of them without a single response.

Something's not right, the demons aren't just responding to his summons, but he can't even feel their presence within his mind. Vincent's eyes snap open in surprise as realization dawns down upon him. Where exactly did Yuffie get the vial? The vial he took to get back to normal not only got rid of whatever Hojo had injected into his body that day but it also had some other side effects. One of which he thought he'd be happy to happen, but now that it has he wish it hasn't happened. Vincent glances up to the star filled sky, his eyes wide in disbelief. 'The demons.. they're gone.'

**__**

Suddenly, Rima grabs Sephiroth by the collar and pulls him down so his gaze is level with hers, as her eyes flare up in fury. "I learned the truth." She repeats while shaking Sephiroth a bit, "That YOU were the reason Hojo did this to me. That YOU were the one who ORDERED him to do THIS to me!" There now he knows. She reminded him why she's going to kill him. "NOW I WANT TO KNOW WHY THE FUCK YOU HAD HIM DO THIS TO ME! AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" She orders.

Sephiroth's face remains blank as he stares down at the woman. The woman that's been hunting him for some many years for reasons he just now realizes. A woman that he had been to assigned to work with by President Shin-Ra. She had amazed him with her exceptional skill back them. Indeed, they were getting close before this all happened, he won't deny that. But her reasons for trying to kill him still confused him. It shouldn't have angered her about this whole thing because she was always a...

Sephiroth blinks out of his thoughts finally understanding. He looks back at Rima. She has long since released her hold on his collar and waits for his answer. Sephiroth takes a step towards Rima and to her credit she stands her ground. Sephiroth leans down a bit till their faces are mere centimeters apart. His mako emerald eyes gaze into her amber eyes. Then in a low and serious tone, trying to show that he's telling the entire truth he whispers something. With that said Sephiroth turns and leaves the woman to stand in her confusion as she wonders what Sephiroth was trying to tell her.

__

All is not what it seems...

OHHhh the mystery. What ever is Sephiroth talking about? Is Rima's reasons to kill Sephiroth true to what she believes? Does it have anything to do with her reoccurring dreams? Are Vincent's Demons really gone? If they are, what will Vincent do without them? Their power? Their strength? His strength? Don't you just hate me for not telling you? HEEHEEHEE Well just wait to find out. Leave a review y'all! TTNC!


	44. Truce Among Rivals

(Cries) Where is everyone!? You all left me? My precious reviewers, where art thou? Well anyways y'all probably busy with your own things. But I hope you're still reading this because I got a real nice treat for all of you out there. The questions have been rising as to where Cloud is, and now finally, after this long nail biting wait. The answer has come. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you the thrilling conclusion of those endless questions going through your heads. Sit back and enjoy this long awaited chapter that will answer your old questions and only leave more then what you had before. LOL I know you hate me now heeheeheehee.

Disclaimer- N/A (Currently working out new plan to take over Squaresoft)

__

Chapter 44- Truce Among Rivals.

On the plains of Gold Saucer, just a few miles north of the desert prison is a lone wanderer. Slowly dragging his feet while he walks, dragging a massive sword behind him. His face reflecting confusion and angst. Mako blue eyes stare out in the distance as the blond haired warrior remains lost in thought as the questions for his actions race across his mind. How did this happen? What's wrong with him? Did he really kill Kao? Will his comrades ever forgive him?

These are few of the questions that are racing through Cloud's mind. He had searched the lands for Yuffie after escaping Vain's prison. He traveled on that motorcycle he stole back when he escaped. He sold the bike on the Junon ship after running out of money. Now he wishes nothing more then to have the bike back so he wouldn't have to travel on foot. Cloud's thoughts go back to that night when he killed the man. Disbelief and fear was all across Yuffie's face when he finally noticed his surroundings.

Suddenly Cloud lashes out, swinging his Ultimate Weapon at a tree cutting through the trunk in hopes to cut through his own anger. Anger he feels for himself. 'She's afraid of me!' He shouts within his mind. He slashes another tree down in fury. He killed an innocent man. HE could have killed Yuffie if he hadn't snapped out of it.

Cloud's shoulders drop, the tip of his sword laying on the ground, as Cloud's eyes focus down to the grass. He doesn't know what was wrong with him that night. He was blinded by his rage for some reason. Then there was a voice that kept repeating in his head telling him what to do. And just like the weakling he is, he obeyed the voice like he had when he was searching for Sephiroth two and a half years ago.

A swooshing sound from behind him gets Cloud's attention. The grip on his sword tightens as he quickly slashes behind him at the intruder. A loud clang rings throughout the area as metal clashes against metal. Cloud's eyes travel up his blade to the long deadly blade that's connected to his sword. His blue eyes lock into the emerald eyes of his attacker.

"Sephiroth" Cloud sneers as he brings his Ultimate Weapon back and slashes at his mortal enemy once again. Sephiroth merely jumps away out of Cloud's reach. Cloud's eyes narrow as he glares down Sephiroth. Then as if the answer was there all along Cloud's rage snaps once again as he remembers that Sephiroth was able control him before. He could of very well be the one who did it last night. "YOU!" Cloud shouts in anger.

Sephiroth brows lower in question before Cloud charges at Sephiroth. Sephiroth widens his stance to have a better balance for the attack. Cloud lets out a battle roar as he swings his sword towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth's eyes widen a bit as he brings the Masamune up to block the attack. Obviously he had done something to piss the blond haired swordsman off.

Cloud continues to slash at the cold swordsman in a blind rage, pushing the other man back. Sephiroth continues to stay on the defensive, blocking Cloud's blows. He doesn't understand the sudden rage the other man has towards him. He didn't come here to fight him, but Cloud isn't giving him much choice at the moment.

Sephiroth's thoughts end at his body is forced to the side as Cloud's Ultimate Weapon makes contact with his shoulder armor. Before Cloud can throw another attack him, Sephiroth jumps several feet out of the way and extends out his right hand, "Stop." He chants. Cloud's body freezes as the magic stops his movement.

All Cloud can do is stare ahead at Sephiroth as he's stuck at Sephiroth's mercy for the time being. Instead of being attacked by Sephiroth like Cloud has assumed would happen, Sephiroth sheathes his Masamune and crosses his arms as he waits for the spell to wear off. Sephiroth's brows remain lowered in question as he stares at the enraged swordsman, "I don't know what angered you. But I suggest you calm yourself down." Sephiroth speaks for the first time since he arrived.

The look in Cloud's eyes remain the same telling Sephiroth that the fury Cloud feels isn't going away. Sephiroth snorts in disgust at the warrior, "Fighting in a rage makes your technique sloppy and easy to read. If you want a chance to beat me you need to control your emotions." He advises.

The hold on Cloud's body releases and Cloud stumbles a bit since he was in mid-step when the magic was cast. He straightens up and shots a deadly glare at Sephiroth, debating whether or no to attack again, "I should kill you now you bastard." Cloud's hands tighten on their hold on his sword, his knuckles turning white.

Sephiroth's face remain unreadable, seemingly unaffected by the blond swordsman's threat. "You lack the skill to kill me." He simply states.

Cloud snorts in disbelief at the statement, "I know I'm the better swordsman. I killed you once before."

To Cloud's disbelief, Sephiroth laughs. Sephiroth throws his head back his right hand resting on his forehead, as his shoulders rock violently with laughter. Cloud's glare never dies done as the man laughs at him. Sephiroth shakes his head waving his left hand out in front of him as he regains his composure. All though he's no longer laughing, a smirk is spread across Sephiroth's face as his eyes glow in amusement, "You actually think you beat me?" He asks, obvious surprise.

The silence is enough to answer Sephiroth's question. The smirk across Sephiroth's face disappears as his face becomes once again unreadable. Sephiroth crosses his arms once again and says, "What you won that day was a one-sided battle." The look in Cloud's eyes are easy enough to see as confusion as Cloud lowers his sword a bit as he ponders the phrase's meaning.

Sephiroth turns his head as he looks out into the plains. He closes his eyes as he recalls memories of the one on one battle between himself and Cloud two years ago. "The truth is. I let you defeat me."

"You lie."

__

Sephiroth looks all around the area, seeing nothing but total darkness. He looks down at his hands wondering where he is. His body begins to burn as he feels intense pain in his chest. Heat, intense heat spreads across his body. Panting heavily from the heat, he rips his shirt off trying to cool down. He collapses to his hands and knees as he feels his insides turn. Suddenly he vomits, a mixture of blood and green fluid hitting the ground.

Sephiroth stands back up and steps back as the green fluid that was inside of him begins to boil. Then it begins to grow taking a solid form. A hideous creature is soon standing before him, towering above him. That creature is Jenova. Suddenly everything comes back to Sephiroth as he sees flashes of his life for the past seven years. He remembers going to Nibelheim for a mission, remembering the heavy scent of Mako in the air.

He remembers going to the reactor with Zack, his partner. They found people inside the mako chambers, being turned into the hideous monsters that were attacking the town. He remembers walking up to the door to Jenova and while standing in front of the door he felt something happen to him then. Something in his body had reacted to the presence of something behind the door. He remembers feeling like something was in his body, making its way to his mind and begin controlling his thoughts as he lost control of his own actions.

Then everything else comes back to his mind. He sees flashes of the things Jenova has told him to do. He sees flashes of Cloud, of AVALANCHE, and Shin-Ra. He sees flashes of the flower girl being brought down by his sword. He sees flashes of Cloud giving him the black materia and using it to summon Meteor. Then everything goes black. His mind goes blank leaving nothing but total blackness.

No wait, there is light... the smallest shimmer of light can be seen. He can see the soft pale green glow and the unusual relaxing hum it gives off. It seems so, it hard to explain. It fills his being with warmth. His arms reach for it, if only he can reach it, to get closer to the warmth. It's as if the light is something holy.

Sephiroth's eyes snap back into focus as realization dawns upon him. Holy... the only hope for the planet. Sephiroth blinks rapidly as his gaze falls upon Jenova. Now he knows what he must do. He must destroy the creature that's holding back Holy from being released. He looks to his left and spots it. His sword the Masamune sits silently on the ground waiting to be used.

Jenova shrieks and swings a tentacle at Sephiroth. He ducks, dodging the attack and runs for his weapon. He picks the Masamune up and unsheathes it, thrown the sheath off to the side. He stands ready for the next attack by the creature who has controlled him for so many years. Now he's free from the creature's control and he can take revenge on the vile creature.

Jenova swings another tentacle at Sephiroth. Sephiroth ducks again and quickly slashes at the tentacle with the Masamune. Jenova shrieks in pain as its right tentacle is cut in half. The sliced tentacle twitches and jerks, Jenova's purple blood oozing out of it. Jenova quickly attacks Sephiroth again with its right tentacle. This time Sephiroth doesn't make an attempt to move as the tentacle wraps around his waist and lifts him off the ground.

Jenova brings Sephiroth's body close to her as she stares down at the swordsman, making shrieking noises. Sephiroth's mako emerald eyes narrow at the creature. Jenova slashes her claws towards Sephiroth ready to kill him. In one swift motion Sephiroth slices Jenova's head cleanly off. The head flies through the air as the tentacle releases its hold on Sephiroth. He falls to the ground and lands on his feet as he watches the vile creature, Jenova, as her body incinerates into nothing.

Holy will no longer have anything holding it back. It should be released now that Jenova is destroyed. Sephiroth's brows lower in confusion. Something's not right. Holy isn't moving. He stands there and ponders what the problem is. Then he remembers... His existence is preventing Holy from breaking free from its hold. Ironic. Being controlled for years on end by Jenova and then finally being free only having to die to save the whole planet.

Sephiroth closes his eyes and lowers his head a bit as a small smile plays across his face. Sephiroth can't help but start laughing at the irony of things. So after being free he must die by his own hands just to save the planet. Sephiroth opens his eyes and looks down at the Masamune in his hand. So this will be his end. To die by his own hands, no one else's. Sephiroth closes his eyes 'So be it.' His grip on the sword tightens as he prepares himself.

Something stops him however as he hears something heading towards him. The sound of something through the air in this dark and silent place is easy to hear. Sephiroth turns around and looks up to see the spiky blond haired warrior coming towards him in some sort of vortex. Cloud...

Cloud opens up his eyes and Sephiroth's eyes light up as he smiles. Cloud's eyes narrow as he lands on the ground and unsheathes the Ultimate Weapon. Sephiroth holds up the Masamune and the two square off and stare each other down. Sephiroth's face becomes unreadable as he stares down the blond warrior, 'I won't have to kill myself after all.'

Sephiroth's eyes narrow as he shoots a glare at the confused warrior. Sephiroth sneers, "Believe what you want." He says turning his back to the warrior. "It doesn't matter either way. You don't have the power to destroy Vain, and I can't get close enough to him without being controlled again."

Sephiroth turns around and walks towards Cloud. Cloud quickly gets down in his combat stance ready to defend himself. Sephiroth however keeps his sword sheathed as he walks in a circle around Cloud as if analyzing him. "We both know that Vain's power is stronger then our own. With the power he holds he doesn't have to fight his own enemies. He'll bring back anyone if he must to destroy his enemies. I'm an example of his desperate moves." Sephiroth explains as he continues to circle Cloud.

Cloud follows Sephiroth with his eyes, keeping absolutely still, "I'll find a way to defeat him. Once I gather up my friends again we'll take him on head on."

Sephiroth snorts in disgust, "You sense of strategy is unbelievably bad. Haven't you learned how to fight him by now?"

"I don't care what you think. I get rid of you once and for all and then get rid off Vain." Cloud snaps.

Sephiroth smirks as he unsheathes the Masamune. Cloud instantly prepares himself ready for an attack by the cold-hearted swordsman. Sephiroth stare down Cloud, examining his stance. "So be it. If you can beat me, you can beat Vain." With that said Sephiroth charges forward. Cloud braces himself ready for the attack. The Masamune swings through the air from the right, Cloud quickly blocks it with the Ultimate sword.

The two warriors continue to clash swords, sparks fly between the two as steel crashes against the mystical material the Ultimate Weapon is made from. Sephiroth continues to attack vigorously making Cloud back away with each forceful strike, The Masamune slashes at Cloud with blinding speed, becoming nothing but a blur for Cloud to block.

Cloud tries his hardest to keep up with Sephiroth, blocking all the strikes with extreme difficulty. His breathing is labored with the strength it take for him to keep up with his adversary. Then he loses hold of the Ultimate Weapon and falls to the ground, catching himself on his elbows. His eyes widen as the Masamune stops mere centimeters from his face. "You can't beat Vain." A moment later the sword is lifted away and in its place is a gloved hand stretched out. Cloud stares at the hand and then up into Sephiroth's cold eyes.

Sephiroth notices Cloud's confusion and decides to clears things up, "You wish to have the power to defeat Vain. I can give this power. With our combined power we'll be able to defeat Vain."

"But... my friends." Is the only thing Cloud can think to say.

Sephiroth stands there his expression contorted as he fights an internal battle with himself. "After the procedure, we'll join your friends." Sephiroth says still standing there with his hand outstretched.

"Procedure?" Cloud repeats not understanding what Sephiroth is talking about.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sephiroth pauses a moment, "What's your decision? Will you trust me or will you continue to wander aimlessly?"

Cloud lays there, his eyes looking between Sephiroth's hand and his eyes. This is suppose to be his enemy and he's asking to join forces. This is the man who killed hundreds, including Aerith. This is the man who summoned Meteor to destroy the planet to become a god. He's wants to help Cloud defeat Vain? What will Sephiroth gain for helping him, What if this is some sort of trick?

Cloud's thoughts slowly turn to Yuffie. Vain had gotten the ability to perform Le Cas Fo Gollost by taking some sort of ancient Wutianease chant. He could very well go after her again. Vain had not only raped her mind but killed Barret and Cid, two of his close friends, no they weren't friends they were part of his family as are the rest of AVALANCHE. He hadn't had a real family until he met them all. And he'll do anything to protect what's left of his family.

A look of determination forms in Cloud's make blue eyes. It would most likely be a stupid move to trust Sephiroth but he doesn't care. Cloud lifts up his right hand up to Sephiroth's, "Deal." Cloud says confidently. Cloud nods his head once.

Sephiroth nods his head also and speaks, "We go to Nibelheim." With a quick handshake the truce is sealed. Two warriors who are mortal enemies, now joining forces for the better cause. One to protect his friends and family while the other's intentions remain unclear. But with their combined power they are sure that they will be able to defeat the greater evil.

Okay everyone that's where things are going to end in this chapter. Sorry if it's shorter the last few chapters but I really must end it here. I have to. Wanna know why? I'll tell you why. Because I want to that's why MWAHAHAHA! Hmm.. Sephiroth sure can get around real quick can't he lol. Well anyways, what is he planning on doing that will help them defeat Vain? When it's over will they truly go back to Cloud's friends? You'll have to wait and find out heeheeehee. Surprise! Surprise! You'll NEVER be able to guess what it is that's going up in that brilliant mind of Sephiroth's hehehe. I love being able to be an ass. Review y'all! TTNC!


	45. They're Alive?

Hello everyone. (Scratches head in thought) Well it seems something very interesting is happening. In my last updates for all my stories there have been one or two reviewers asking if I proofread my work. To be honest, no I don't. I tend to be lazy about it lol. Well I actually went back and read some of the chapters and I too noticed a lot of grammar errors. So I decided to give the proofreading a shot. LOL It also appears one or two of you have actually mentioned my mistake on Red's name. Yes I DO know that it's Red XIII, but I tend to shorten it because I miss a I. I just didn't realize I was doing that because as you all know, I don't proofread. Well anyways, I'll proofread this chapter before posting it and see how it turns out.

Disclaimer- (Crumples up new plan and begins with a new one. Looks up.) What? Hey sorry but making plans are hard ya know? All I was able to do so far is have Sephiroth CoughattackCough someone. (Smiles) To get her out of my way of coarse.

__

Chapter 45- They're Alive!?

Yuffie sighs for what seems like the hundredth time today. Her two silent companions making frustrated in their own ways. Vincent, even though he usually is silent, looks spaced off in his own little world. His face seems a bit paler then usual, if that's even possible. His attention is definitely not on anything in this world seeing how his head is bent low as he stares down at his feet, watching himself walk.

Yuffie shakes her head as she blows a lock of hair out of her eyes. She glances over to her left where her other travel companion is. Rima walked back into camp early this morning. Yuffie could tell then that something is obviously bothering Rima. She would of asked her what's wrong if it didn't look like Rima wanted to kill something. Now, Rima no longer looks like she wants to kill something but she's as shut out as Vincent, muttering a few curses every now and then as she walks.

Yuffie has about enough of the two already. She is not the type of person who can stand silence for long periods of time and she's nearly at her breaking point. The only thing that was conversed through the group was that they should head out. So here they are, a mile or so away from Gongaga. In Yuffie's opinion, they shouldn't even bother going into Gongaga. The place has been in ruins as long as Yuffie can remember and nothing important ever happens there. But Vincent made it clear that they should stop at each town and make sure that none of their comrades are residing in the area. Yuffie argued that no one with any shred of self respect for themselves would live in such a place. But with a glare that made Yuffie feel like shrinking into a hole and never to be seen again, Vincent won the argument.

Yuffie notices that Rima stops walking out of the corner of her. Yuffie in turn stops causing Vincent to do the same. Yuffie tilts her head to the side as she looks over at Rima, "What's wrong?"

Rima quickly sits down on the ground, confusing both Yuffie and Vincent, "I'm tired." She states quietly.

"You're tired?" Yuffie asks, disbelief clearly in her voice. Can you really blame her? This is a woman who transforms into some kind of vampire that can rip a zombie's head off, leap high in the air, run at an inhuman speed, and walk on water. And here she is claiming she's tired after the few miles they trekked from Corel.

Rima shoots Yuffie a glare from her spot on the ground, "Yes I'm tired. I'm human aren't I?"

Yuffie decides not to answer that question. She know for a fact Rima isn't human. Well not a normal human that is. Yuffie glances over at Vincent seeing him just stare at the two, crossing his arms over his chest, a clear sign to Yuffie that he's growing impatient. Yuffie shrugs her shoulder and gives a small grin, "Okay. I guess we can stop for a few minutes."

"No.." Rima cuts in before Yuffie can sit down. The ninja gives her a questioning look. Rima shakes her head before lowering her gaze to the ground, "You two go on ahead. I'll meet up with you at Gongaga."

Yuffie's brows lower in thought, "Really Rima, It's no problem. We can wait."

"Dammit just leave!" Rima shouts causing Yuffie to jump back startled. Rima takes a deep breath before looking up to Yuffie, "I need to be alone." She says in a lower tone.

Yuffie stands there starring at the woman on the ground, trying to figure out what her problem is. Yuffie stares into Rima's eyes trying to find the answer, and she did too. She got the explanation she needed when she saw the brief change of Rima's eye color. For an instant they had turned crimson. Yuffie knew what that means, something is seriously wrong with Rima if she's telling them to leave. Yuffie quickly turns around, grabs hold of Vincent's claw and begins dragging him off towards Gongaga, "Uh... come on Vinnie. She'll catch up with us later. Once she gets some.. uh rest." Yuffie gives a nervous laugh.

Vincent looks back at Rima, seeing her sitting on the ground still. He looks back at Yuffie with a suspicious look, "Yuffie..." He begins getting her attention. "What is it you're keeping from me?" His tone telling her his suspicion.

Yuffie glances back to the man she's dragging away, "Nothing at all Vinnie. I just want to get to Gongaga. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave. Right?" She says while turning around to give him a reassuring smile.

Vincent's crimson eyes narrow just the slightest as he gives her a small nod. He can see right through the ninja's lie but he can't very well force the answers out of her. Whatever Yuffie is keeping hidden from him, he'll find out soon enough. After all, Yuffie is not the type to be able to keep secrets for long.

The two make it through Gongaga's forest quickly without any problems. The two end up staring at the fork in the road as the debate which path they should take. If they take the right path, it will lead them to the ruined reactor. If they take the left path, then they can go to the town and see how much the place has changed.

Yuffie glances up to Vincent to see which way he thinks they should take. Instead of answering her unspoken question, Vincent walks down the left path, towards town. Yuffie quickly follows him as they make their way through the wooded area. They pass the town's graveyard, a few people there paying a visit to their deceased loved ones. "So uh.. Vinnie. What are we going to do in town anyway?" Yuffie finally asks.

Vincent remains quiet for a moment before answering her question, "We'll split up and gather information."

Yuffie slowly nods. On an after thought she tilts her head to the side questioningly and asks, "Information on what?"

Vincent stops in his tracks, he sighs before turning around to face the ninja. "We'll gather any information we can. About whether or not our comrades have been seen, the town's situation since Vain has formed his army, and anything else they can tell us."

"Oh." Yuffie replies lamely. Vincent gives a nod before turning back around and walking towards one of the buildings. Leaving Yuffie in the middle of the town. Yuffie's eyes scan the town as she tries to decide which building she'll enter first. Yuffie's eyes fall on the building furthest to the right. She nods as if agreeing with herself as she walks over to the building.

"So you haven't seen any of them?" Vincent asks. Vincent is standing in front of the ladder on the second floor of the shop. The man he's talking to, the weapons dealer shakes his head, no.

"To tell you the truth. I'm the wrong person to ask. I don't get out much." The weapons dealer says.

Vincent nods in understanding before he turns around and climbs down the ladder. He descends to the first floor, giving the items seller a nod he leaves the shop walking out into town. He walks to the next nearest building. The town's inn. Vincent spots the inns manager in his usual spot, in a chair behind the table. He has his face resting in his arms looking like he's sleeping. Vincent walks over to the man and taps him on the shoulder.

The manager slowly looks up to see who's trying to get his attention. His gaze falls upon Vincent's crimson eyes, "WHOA!" The manager jumps back in surprise. Vincent stands in his spot silent. The manager blinks a bit in surprise as he looks at the gunslinger's features. He scratches the back of his head embarrassed, "Sorry, you just gave me a bit of a scare." He explains. He stands up from his seat, stretching out his arms and yawning. "So you need a place to stay?" He asks hopeful in having a costumer.

"I looking for my comrades." Vincent says.

"Oh, uh.. well what do they look like? Maybe I can help." The manager replies.

Vincent nods and begins describing each of the member's of AVALANCHE. The manager shakes his head each time Vincent describes Cloud and Red XIII. Then Vincent describes Zack and Tifa. The manager falls silent thinking about the descriptions. He walks over to the shelf hanging on his wall and picks up a book. He opens his book, "What are the names of the last two you described?" The manager asks.

"Tifa Lockheart and Zack..." Vincent blinks, his thoughts trailing off. What is Zack's last name? HE doesn't recall ever hearing it. Cloud has never mentioned Zack's last name whenever he talked about him during their journey before. "I do not know Zack's last name."

The manager pauses a moment, "Wait a minute... Zack?" Vincent nods his head. The manager begins laughing all of a sudden, confusing Vincent. What would be so funny that would make the manager laugh? Does he know something about Zack?

Yuffie slams the door shut, stumping out of the building. If she had to stay in that house any longer she would of died in annoyance. She can't stand listening to an old man's mumbo jumbo about his early days. How did they even manage to get into that conversation anyway. She merely asked him if anything strange has happened. He goes off talking about his younger days and Yuffie has the honor of having to listen to the old man's past regrets and endless what ifs.

Yuffie growls in annoyance, that had to be the most boring thing she had to sit through. Even more boring then listening to any of Godo's lectures. "Senile old man." Yuffie mumbles under her breath. Yuffie lets out a sigh as she leans her back against another building. 'This is BORING. Damn Vinnie and his stupid ideas.' Yuffie pauses in thought then corrects herself, 'Wait don't damn him. He just may enjoy that.' Yuffie chuckles to herself.

"Isn't it nice dear?" Yuffie hears from the building behind her. She realizes the building is actually a house.

"What is honey?" She hears a lady say.

"Our son living with us again. And bringing a woman home to boot!" Yuffie raises an eyebrow.

"You know what they said five months ago. They're just friends." The lady replies as she lets out a laugh

The man inside the house laughs as well, "Do you still actually believe that?"

"I never believed it."

"It has been so many long years without so much of a word from him. Then he shows up one day with a woman." The man starts laughing.

"And here I thought he died." The lady says her voice full of remorse. Soon she begins crying.

"It's alright, it's alright!" The man says.

Yuffie decides she has heard enough of the couples conversation and decides to leave. She stands up and looks around trying to find Vincent. She spots him walking into the town's inn. She goes after him.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" The manager asks regaining his composure. Vincent stands silent waiting for the man to continue. The manager nods his head as he sits down, "Yea I've seen Zack. I should, I mean he lives here. He showed up here five months ago with a rather attractive woman. She does look familiar now that I think about it." The man rubs his chin in thought before giving a shrug, "Anyway the point is he stayed in this inn for two nights five months ago. I don't know where him and the woman went afterwards."

"I thank you for your time." Vincent says before turning around and opening up the door.

"Oof!" Vincent glances down on the ground where Yuffie is sprawled out. Vincent slightly raises an eyebrow. Yuffie give a small laugh before jumping to her feet. Dusting herself off she gives Vincent a small smile, "So did you find anything out Vinnie?"

Fighting the urge to rolls his eyes at the nickname he nods his head. "It seems that Zack stayed in the inn for a few days five months ago." Yuffie nods her head. "Have you gathered any information?" Vincent asks.

Yuffie quickly nods her head with a triumphant smile across her face, "Did I ever!" Yuffie exclaims, "And you better be grateful because I got stuck listening to the old mans rambling afterwards." Yuffie shivers as she remember the immensely boring stories she had to sit through. "And I am never doing that again. That's for sure."

"Yuffie. Get to the point." Vincent says, growing impatient with the ninja's complaining.

"Anyways" Yuffie says pretending she didn't hear Vincent, "The old man said something about hearing strange noises coming from the old ruined reactor. So I think we should go and investigate it since I know you'll make me anyway. Look how predictable yo-" Yuffie blinks in surprise before looking to her left to see Vincent already leaving. Yuffie growls in anger, "DAMMIT VINNIE! HASN'T ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE A LADY BY HERSELF!" She shouts while running after him.

The two head towards the reactor while Yuffie, thinking it's her duty to lecture Vincent on why it's rude to just leave a lady while she's talking to him. Vincent just chooses to ignore Yuffie's ranting as they arrive near the ruined reactor. "And furthermore, the next time you do that to me, I'll take my Conformer and shove so far up your a-" Vincent suddenly covers Yuffie mouth and quickly drags the struggling ninja behind a large piece of metal.

"Quiet" Vincent whispers as he peeks out from above the scrap metal. Yuffie nods her head and Vincent releases his hold on her.

"What is it?" Yuffie immediately asks. Vincent shoots her a glare that plainly says, shut-the-hell-up. 'Oh riiiiight.' Yuffie mouths. Instead of waiting until Vincent tells her what's going on. Yuffie decides to figure it out herself and peeks above their hidden spot to see what Vincent finds so interesting.

Many men are digging through the rubble of the reactor. Strapped on there backs are machine guns. The men are dresses in camouflage, making them look like terrorists. They seem to be searching for something through the reactor's ruins. "Has anyone found it yet!?" A man shouts. He's standing in the center, watching all the men work. Yuffie figures he's the commander of the group since he's not helping with the digging.

"It's not here sir!" One of the diggers shout.

"It must be. He says it's here. Keep searching" The commander orders.

"I FOUND IT!" Someone shouts. All the men run over to the left side of the reactor, circling the digger who found whatever it is they're looking for. Yuffie squints her eyes to try and see what the man is holding.

"Let's bring it back. He will surely be pleased." The men begins lining up to leave. They head towards the entrance to the reactor.

Yuffie tries to find the man who found the item they were searching for. She wants to know what it is they were looking for. She stands up higher to get a better view. .Vincent covers her mouth and pulls her down to get out of view, the sharp digits of his claw resting on her cheeks. Vincent pulls the Death Penalty out as the large group of men pass by the scrap metal the two are hiding behind. Yuffie just remains frozen in her position, afraid that if she moves, Vincent's claw may end up cutting her.

"What are these things anyway sir?" A man says.

"Dregon has not told me. But he requires them for something."

Yuffie's eyes begin to water as a strange of Vincent's hair tickles her nose. She tries to hold it until the group is gone. She has to hold out or else they may be discovered. She tires to take deep breathes to fight it off. Her lets out a sigh of relieve when she feels the tickling sensation disappear. Then she lets out a sneeze.

"What was that!?" A man yells.

Vincent slowly glances down at Yuffie as he releases his hold on her. Yuffie scratches the back of her head as she gives a cheesy grin. 'Oops.' Is all Yuffie can think of. "Go check it out!" The commander shouts. Yuffie's face pales as she here a single set of footsteps heading towards them. 'Crap! Crap! Crap!' She glances over to Vincent to see him quickly changing the Death Penalty's bullets with bigger ones. Yuffie raises a questioning eyebrow.

The footsteps stop in front of their hidden place as they here a click, the sound of the safety on the gun being switched. Yuffie holds her breath as she pushes her back against the scrap metal like Vincent is doing. She looks up in time to see a man look down. Yuffie gives a nervous laugh, "Hi!" She waves at him.

"What the!?" The man looks over just in time to have Vincent's fist crash into his face. The man falls back a few feet. Vincent quickly stands up and shots a single shot towards the group. It hits the ground and explodes making a few men get thrown off the ground.

"OPEN FIRE!" The commander yells.

Hundreds of shots are fired as Vincent ducks behind their hiding place. "Way to go Vinnie!" Yuffie yells over the shots. "You always get us into trouble!" If Yuffie didn't know better she could swear that Vincent is smiling. Why he'd be smiling she has no idea.

"It works." Vincent suddenly says. More to himself then Yuffie.

Yuffie rolls her eyes, "That great Vinnie. But what the hell are we going to do?" Yuffie yells. Vincent glances at her and holsters the Death Penalty. He pulls out another gun. The Outsider, Yuffie thought he got rid of that. A small smirk spreads across Vincent's face. Yuffie blinks in surprise at the prospect of Vincent smirking, 'Does he find this fun!' "Why don't you just turn into Chaos and tear them to shreds?" Yuffie asks a bit nervously.

Vincent's face becomes expressionless as he stares into Yuffie's eyes. Yuffie doesn't like the look in his eyes. Vincent closes his eyes in thought, "Chaos and the rest of the demons are gone. The serum you gave me got rid of them." He explains.

Yuffie eyes widen, "WHAT!" Her voice rings throughout the area. The gunshots stop as the men stand in confusion. Vincent quickly stands up and fire a few shots, the bullets soar through the air and hit a couple of men in the legs, making them fall to the ground. Vincent ducks back down as the gunshots start up continue. Yuffie just sits there with her mouth hung open. Yuffie shakes her head getting out of her shocked state, "What do ya mean the demons are gone! If they are gone then what are we going to do?"

Click! Vincent replaces the magazine out the Outsider. The smirk returns to his face as he turns back around towards the shots. Yuffie eyes widen as she realizes what he wants to do, 'Oh hell no.' Is all she can think. In what Yuffie believes would be the worst idea to do in this situation, happens, just like she thought it would.

Vincent leaps from the side of the scrap metal and dashes across the area, firing shots as he makes his way across the path. All the men try to shot him with their automatics weapon. Bullets whiz by his head and hit the ruins of the reactor behind him. Vincent fires rapidly with the Outsider, each shot hitting its mark dead on. Soon the magazine is empty and Vincent leaps behind some cover as all the shots are directed to him.

Yuffie peeks out as they all seem to be firing at Vincent. 'I can't believe I'm doing this' Yuffie thinks to herself. She stands up and throws her Conformer at one of the men. It slashes his right side and flies back over to Yuffie. "OVER THERE TOO!?" Some men redirect their shots at Yuffie. "AHH!!" Yuffie quickly get behind her cover, hiding her head underneath her arms as bullets fly above her. 'Stupid Yuffie! They have guns!'

All Yuffie can do is listen to the gunshots and the shouts from the men who are firing at her and Vincent. Yuffie as her eyes tightly closed as she tries to think of a way out of her predicament. 'This is all Vinnie's fault! And where the hell is Rima when you need her!' Yuffie shouts in her head.

"AHH!!!!" Yuffie hears so men yell as she hears metal clashing together. "Where the hell did he come from!" Yuffie hears as the gunfire is redirected from her spot. Yuffie opens her eyes and blinks.

"Earth's Fury!" Yuffie hears a shout. Yuffie quickly stands up and looks out from behind her cover just in time to see the summon, Titan, appear. The giant earth god looks down at the men as they fire at the huge man. Titan grabs hold of the ground and lets out a groan as it lifts the ground the men are standing on up. The men stop firing as they attempt to run away. Titan folds the huge piece of the planet's crust over the men, smashing all those to slow to get away.

"RETREAT! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" The commander shouts. The remaining men quickly retreat out of Gongaga.

Yuffie watches the men disappear and smirks, "AND DON'T COME BACK!" She shouts at the retreating men. A triumphant grin spreads across her face, 'Titan kicked their butts!' She thinks. Then on an after thought she looks out into the clearing to see who summoned Titan. Her gaze falls upon a single warrior standing in the clearing, looking straight at her.

The swordsman stands there with his massive sword resting on his shoulder. A grin spread across his face as his mako blue eyes shine with amusement. He's still decked out in a mercenary uniform. He waves a hand in the air as a greeting. Yuffie mouth drops as she sees who's standing in front of her, "Zack!?" She calls out.

"Hey!" Zack calls out.

Yuffie and Vincent come out from their cover and walk over to the swordsman. Yuffie runs up and wraps her arms around him in joy, "It's GREAT to see you! You saved mine and Vinnie's asses!" She exclaims.

"Actually I think I did." Someone says from behind Yuffie. Yuffie jumps up in surprise by the familiar voice and turns around to see Tifa standing there staring at her with one hand on her hip and a warm smile across her face.

"TIFA!" Yuffie runs over to the older woman and the two give each other a hug. Well Yuffie was going to give the fist-fighter a hug if it wasn't for the bon-crushing hugs Tifa gives.

"It's great to see you Yuffie!" Tifa says laughing.

"Can't...breath..Tifa" Yuffie manages to choke out. Tifa releases her hold on Yuffie, laughing a bit. Yuffie begins to laugh too only to have Zack follow.

"It's good to see you too Vincent," Tifa says. Vincent gives her a nod, hiding the small smile he has underneath his cloak.

"Where have you two been?" Yuffie immediately asks.

"Here" Zack says referring to Gongaga.

Tifa nods her head, "Yea, Zack brought me here when we all split up during the battle." Tifa says a bit shyly as a faint blush spreads across her cheeks.

Yuffie holds in her laugh and tries to make a comment about Tifa's blush but is cut off before she can get a word out, "Is there anyone else with you?" Tifa quickly cuts in before Yuffie can make the comment she knows that was coming.

Yuffie pauses in thought for a moment as the question sinks in. She shakes her head, "No." Yuffie replies regretfully. Tifa and Zack from a bit, they were hoping everyone would be gathered now. "Wait! There IS someone!" Yuffie announces.

"Who?" Tifa and Zack ask in union.

"Rima." Yuffie replies.

Tifa and Zack share a look then turn back to Yuffie, "Who?" Zack asks.

Yuffie rolls her eyes, "Rima!" She taps her chin with a finger as she thinks, "I wonder where she is right now."

"I'm right here." Comes Rima's quiet voice from their left.

Zack and Tifa quickly turns their gaze to the newcomer. "Whoa." Zack says upon seeing her. 'She's almost as creepy looking as Vince.' He thinks.

Tifa tilts her head slightly to the side as she examines the woman, "Are you... sick?" She asks as she notices Rima's pale skin. Rima doesn't reply, she just stands there, her gaze unfocused.

Yuffie chews her bottom lips as she kicks the dirt nervously. She gives a quick glance at the woman, "Um.. are you uh... refreshed?" Yuffie asks, hoping the woman would understand the meaning of the question.

Rima crosses her arms and turns her gaze to the side. Vincent brows lower once more as he tries to figure out what Yuffie is talking about. "I refuse to give in to my cravings." Rima states. That comment makes three sets of eyebrows raise in confusion. Yuffie looks at her three friends and laughs nervously.

Zack gives Rima a weird look, "O..k. Um.. perhaps we should leave? Maybe we should head south."

"Leave so soon?" Tifa asks then she adds, "Shouldn't we tell your parents first?" Tifa says teasingly. Yuffie laughs at the question.

Zack scratches the back of his head as he fights off the blush that threatening to break, "Nah.. they'll understand. I just want to get out of here. I could never really stay in one place too long." He says before sheathing the Buster Sword.

"Then LET'S MOSEY!" Yuffie shouts pointing a finger forward, mimicking their leaders famous words. Tifa rolls her eyes shaking her head. So the group makes their way outside of Gongaga. Vincent, leading the way, followed closely by Tifa, Zack, and Yuffie, and Rima lagging behind a bit.

The growing group making it passed the forest and through the river just as the sun is setting. Now they are walking on the cliffs towards Cosmo Canyon. Each anxious to find out whether or not Red XIII's home is still standing. Yuffie glances back behind her to see Rima still lagging behind. Excusing herself from the conversation her Tifa and Zack are having she stops to wait for Rima.

"You alright?" Yuffie asks when Rima reaches her. Rima doesn't reply, she just keeps on walking. Yuffie frowns a bit, "Is it because you need blood?" Yuffie whispers low enough so no one can here her. Rima shoots her a deadly glare, but after a while she just sighs and drops the glare. Yuffie nods, knowing that's the problem.

"I've never gone this long without giving into my cravings." Rima says quietly. Yuffie remains silent waiting for Rima to continue. Rima lets out a long breath as she rubs her temples, "I'm growing weaker with each passing day. I don't know how long I can hold out."

"Then why don't you just feed, you know off some creature or something?" Yuffie asks confused.

Rima's brows lower in anger, her fists clench at her sides, "I hate what I am." She says stopping. Yuffie stops also and stands in front of her. "I don't understand him." Rima says, speaking more to herself. Yuffie figures it's best not to question who she's talking about, Rima is in a different time now, one that Yuffie can't bring her back from. "What he said... I don't understand what he's trying to say. What is it that I'm missing? He seemed so confused when I told him the truth." Rima shakes her head blinking rapidly as she realizes she was daydreaming again. She glances up to see Yuffie looking at her with sympathy. Rima lets out another long breath as she wipes the sweat off her forehead before walking again, "Forget what I said." Rima says.

"You guys coming or not!?" Zack shouts back at them impatiently.

"Yea, yea, yea!" Yuffie says in annoyance.

Zack shakes his head and turns back around. He stops as he notices Vincent just standing silently in his spot seemingly lost in thought. "Yo uh, Vincent, you alright?" Vincent's stare is broken as he blinks. He looks down at Zack giving him a short nod before walking ahead.

"What wrong with him?" Tifa asks as she watches Vincent walk ahead. Zack shrugs shaking his head.

The group finally make to their destination, Cosmo Canyon. Yuffie's eyes light up in excitement when she sees the place seems perfectly fine. They begin walking up the stairs that lead to the village. At the top of the stairs looking down at them is none other then Red XIII. Tifa and Yuffie run up the rest of the way when they see the fiery beast.

"RED!" Yuffie wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hello my friends." Red XIII says as he's hugged by Tifa next. Red XIII gives a beastly smile as the rest of his friends walk up.

"You act like you were expecting us." Zack comments.

"I could smell you all coming from the north. I knew you were on your way here." Red XIII explains. "Who's this?" Red XIII says glancing towards Rima.

"Oh!" Yuffie says just remembering, "That's Rima. Rima this is Red XIII a.k.a. Red or Nanaki." Yuffie says introducing them.

Red XIII steps in front of Rima and holds out his paw, "A pleasure." Red XIII says. Rima looks down at the beast before crouching down and shaking his paw. Red XIII's snout crunches up as he sniffs her hand, "Yes..." Red XIII begins, "A real pleasure indeed." He says in confusion. Rima looks at him questioningly before standing back up.

Yuffie looks scans the area before taking a step forward, forgetting that she has a step left. Yuffie lets out a surprised yelp as she trips on the step and scraps her right knee on the stone step. "Ow.." Yuffie whines. "Damn that stings." She says looking down at her bloody knee.

Red XIII looks at the scraped knee, "You may clean it up in Grandfather's observatory." Red XIII states. Red XIII's nose catches whiff of a new and unusual scent. He turns back around to look at his friends. He notices someone missing, "Where Rima?" Red XIII asks.

The group turns around just realizing she is there anymore. "She was here just a moment ago." Tifa says scratching her head.

Yuffie stands up and walks away, "I'm going to go clean this up now." She says giving a nervous laugh, 'Oh GAWD! Yet again you just made things worse Yuffie. This is all that damn step's fault!'

Red XIII turned back to the remaining people of the group. He gives the questioning look, "Now where did Vincent go?" Red XIII asks. Zack and Tifa look behind them to see that he too is gone. Red XIII shakes his head, "Well before more of my guests disappear I have something to tell you Tifa."

Tifa gives him a look of confusion, "Me?"

Red XIII nods as a grin spread across his face, "Marlene is alive and well. She's asleep right now."

Tears well up at the corner of Tifa's eyes, "May I see her?" She says anxiously.

Red XIII nods, "Yes but first I have some people who claim to be friends of yours."

"Who?" Tifa asks.

"I show you. They're in the pub right now." Red XIII shows begins walking towards the pub as Tifa and Zack follow in confusion.

Vincent stops at the shoreline and looks off in the distance. 'We'll be there soon.' Vincent thinks to himself, 'Then I may be able to get the demons back.' Vincent's eyes look up to the stars, his crimson eyes filled with sorrow, "Lucrecia..." He whispers into the night. The sound of footsteps catches Vincent's attention as he turns around, quickly grabbing hold of his Death Penalty.

He sees Rima walking towards him, her head hung low as she looks to the ground. Vincent lowers his weapon, "What are you doing out here?" Vincent asks as he puts the Death Penalty in its holster.

Rima gives a wicked laugh, "Searching for food." Rima answers her voice dark. Vincent raises an eyebrow at the different voice. Rima's shoulders shake as she laughs silently, she stops walking a few feet away from him. "I've found my food." Rima says looking up.

Vincent draws back as he sees her own set of crimson eyes. He blinks in confusion as he stares into her crimson eyes. Her eyes are brighter then his own though. That's when he notices other differences in Rima's appearance. Her hair has turns black and her skin became a grayish color. Instinctively, Vincent raises his weapon but is surprised by how quickly Rima moves as she knocks his weapon out of his hand and slamming him a few feet back.

Vincent catches himself before hitting the ground and quickly sends a powerful kick at Rima as she slashes at him with a pair of daggers. Rima is knocked back, giving Vincent the time he needs to stand back up. Rima moves in all different directions, trying to confuse Vincent and using the night to her advantage. Unbeknownst to Rima, Vincent can also see perfectly in the night, thanks to the experiments Hojo has done to him.

Rima dives at Vincent from the side, throwing the two daggers at him. Vincent jumps backwards, dodging the daggers as he performs a pin kick hitting Rima in the side of the head. Rima hits the ground and curses, "Seems I've underestimated you." She says as she get up. Vincent glances towards the Death Penalty that sits a few yards away from him. Rima follows his gaze and smirks as she sees the weapon. She runs for it.

Vincent quickly pulls out the Outsider as Rima takes his bait. He fires multiple shots towards her. Rima jumps back, away from the Death Penalty, as Vincent runs towards it, firing at Rima at the same time. The Outsider goes empty as he reaches his Death Penalty. He turns towards Rima just before she kicks him in the chest. Vincent lands down in the water, at the shore.

Vincent stands up in the water and looks scans the area looking for Rima. His brows lower questioningly as he sees that she's gone. "Looking for me?" Vincent turns around to see Rima behind him, standing on the surface of the water. Rima smirks and sends a kick, hitting him in the jaw. Vincent skids back onto the grass out of the water.

Vincent quickly gets back up ready to defend himself for the next attack. Two powerful arms wrap around his sides, pinning his arms to his sides. "You're mine." Rima says. She opens her mouth, her fangs growing longer and sharper. Vincent struggles to break free. In one swift motion Rima bite down into the side of Vincent's neck. Vincent's eyes go wide in pain. His body jerks as every muscle in his body twitches. Blood rushes into Rima's mouth, some of ii escapes form the corners of her mouth and drip down the side of Vincent's neck. The Death Penalty slips from his grasp and falls to the ground.

"They're in here." Red XIII says as he stands at the side of the entrance to the pub.

Tifa nods as she walks into the pub, Zack in tow. Her eyes scan the pub for anyone she recognizes. Then she sees them. Tifa's eyes go wide in shock as she gasps. Three sets of eyes glance over to her, "Tifa?" They say in union.

'But. how? Did Vain do this?' Thoughts race through Tifa head as she stares at three of her friends from a few years ago. Friends she was sure are suppose to be dead. They sit there looking at her just as shocked. Tifa couldn't believe what she's seeing before her. There's no way this is possible. These people are dead, how and why would they be here.

__

Biggs...

Wedge...

and Jessie...

Bet you didn't see that coming now did ya! MWHAHAHAAHA! Lots of twists and turns in this here chapter. My my my, was this ever long. But at least I finally finished this chapter. Took me a whole week to write this. So what you think? Surprising? How are these three alive? Did Vain revive them? If he did then why? Or were they always alive? And what about Vincent? How will he get out of HIS predicament. Heeheehee. God I love doing this to you people but I can't tell ya. Well Review and tell me what ya'll think! TTNC!


	46. Mako Showers And Explanations

Howdy y'all Ain't this great. I see a lot of you liked the last chapter lol. Man oh man that was my longest one yet! This one will be a bit short, maybe. Depends on how well I'm writing. Anyways, we get to find out, what exactly is going on. I couldn't help but write up this chapter as quickly as I could. Heeheehee.

Disclaimer- Zack- Eight hundred, nine hundred, one thousand gil. There take it and get out. Places money in Sephiroth's hand.

Sephiroth- Looks down at the money then glares. The job was for two thousand.

Zack- Crosses arms behind head and leans back in chair That it was. The deal was to get rid of her. You just left her hanging, heh heh heh.

Sephiroth- Draws the Masamune If you don't give me the rest of the money. I'll just have to take it from you.

Zack.- Smirks I had a feeling you'd say that. Snaps fingers

Sephiroth- Grabbed from behind by a set of claws What the!

Zack.- Meet my new employee. He's rather.... uh playful heh heh heh.

??????- Cackles Can I kill him?

Zack.- No.. Sephiroth is rather skillful. I still have use for him. Now then. Stands up How would you like to help me take over Squaresoft Sephiroth?

Sephiroth- Looks over his shoulder at the creature.

Zack- Release him.

Sephiroth- Pulls out a document and holds it out in front of Zack.

Zack- What's this? Grabs document and reads. I hereby pledge my loyalty to the Squaresoft corporation and shall not, under any agreement, help anyone in trying to take it over. Furthermore I will also kill any who plan to do so. A contract!? Thinks Heeheehee. Stupid Sephiroth. A piece of paper is as useless as the tree it's created from. Takes out lighter and burns the contract.

Sephiroth- That was just a copy. The original is at HQ. So now that I know that you're planning on taking over Squaresoft, I'll just have to kill you. Advances on Zack

Zack- Nervous laugh Riiight. Hey what's that? Points behind Sephiroth

Sephiroth- ??? Glances over his shoulder

Zack-Sucker! Jumps through window OH CRAP! THIS IS HIGHER THEN I THOUGHT AHHH!!! Oof! Get up off the ground and glances up. Heh heh heh. What a idiot! Bushes rustle Huh? Walks over to the bush to have a look. Hmmm... WAH! Pulled into bush

__

Chapter 46- Mako Showers And Explanations

"Wait a minute... you want us to spend two weeks in there!?" Cloud asks in disbelief as he points to the mako tank. Sephiroth has brought Cloud to the Nibelhiem's mako reactor. In order to get more powerful, like Sephiroth explained he can do, they would have to spend two weeks in a tank outside the door where Jenonva was once kept. While in the tanks they will be submerged in Mako. The process is much like what First-Class Soldiers had to go through for testing and training.

Sephiroth sighs in annoyance as he rubs his temples, fighting off the headache that's growing. He has already explained this to Cloud three times, and yet the blonde haired swordsman just doesn't get it. Sephiroth decides to use words that would make it more understandable. "Listen..." He begins, "When you got rid of Jenova, her cells that were in our bodies died as well. The strength that came with having those cells also deteriorates. You must of noticed that you aren't as strong as you were when you fought against me."

Cloud scratches the back of his head as he thinks about what Sephiroth has said. "Yea... But I figured it's because I hadn't done any training once the planet was saved." He explains.

Sephiroth crosses his arms and scowls, "A true warrior trains even in times of peace. You best remember that." Sephiroth lets put a long breath as he collects his thoughts, "The two week mako shower will enhance your fighting senses. Normally we wouldn't do this unless you've been injected with Jenova cells. Having the cells in your body prevents any abnormalities that may occur."

"Abnormalities?" Cloud asks a bit nervous. The more he hears about this the less he's willing to go through with it. Cloud shakes his head, "You know what? I don't even wanna know." He runs his right hand through his blonde spikes, "Let's just get this over with before I lose my nerve."

Sephiroth gives him a short nod before walking over to a tank's panel. He punches in a few codes and the tank slowly opens, "Anytime you're ready." Sephiroth announces. Cloud takes off his armor and lays it off to the side. He leans his Ultimate Weapon against the tank that's next to the one he'll be getting in.

Cloud walks over to his tank and stops in front of it. He stares at the interior of the tank getting rid of any second thoughts that he might have. He glances over to Sephiroth, giving him a nod to signal to him that he's ready. He steps into the mako tank and sits down in it. "If I come out of here in two weeks with extra limbs or another head, I'll going after you." Cloud warns.

A faint smirk crosses Sephiroth's lips as he presses a button on the control panel. The tank slowly closes, "Trust me, you won't come out of there with an extra head." The tank closes up, "Although.. you may come out with something else. Mako is not the only thing that we'll be showered in." Sephiroth laughs as Cloud's eyes widen. Cloud immediately tries to get out of the tank, knowing that Sephiroth is up to something. The tank fills up with gas making Cloud slowly fall into a deep sleep as the tank fills up with mako.

"See you in two weeks." Sephiroth announces as he walks over to get his own tank ready. He knows that this mako treatment is dangerous, but he also knows that it will make both of them stronger. What he doesn't know however is, will their new combined strength be enough? He'll have to wait two weeks to find out that answer.

Vincent's whole body begins to go numb as Rima's fangs sink into his neck. Apparently, Rima's fangs have some sort of poison in them to paralyze her victims while she drinks their blood. Vincent knew that he's helpless against Rima now. All that is left for him to do is except defeat. He loses his grip on the Death Penalty and it drops to the ground.

Rima's mouth fills up with Vincent's blood. Finally, she's able to quench her cravens. They have been getting so hard to control. It's been so long since her last feeding. Those were her thoughts the instinct before she bit into Vincent's neck. When she finally does bite into his neck, something goes wrong. Her mouth and throat feel like their on fire from his blood. Her eyes widen as tears form in her eyes due to the rotten taste of the man's blood. It makes her stomach knot up as bile threatens to shoot up. His blood makes her body react like it just consumed poison.

Rima gags as she jumps back, spitting the blood out of her mouth. Vincent collapses onto one knee as he puts his human hand on his wound. Rima's right hand automatically covers her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting. That had to be the worst and most distasteful blood she has ever had. It was more like the blood of a demon then a human. No... it WAS demon blood. It had to be. Only a demon's blood makes her body react like that.

Demon's blood tries to take over her body whenever she tries drinking it. But the vampire genes in her is able to kill the demon's before it has a chance to do so. If she does however ends up consuming enough demon's blood, it can in fact end up killing her. That why her body is rejecting it. Rima coughs up more of Vincent's blood, trying to get it all out of her system, "What the hell are you?" She says in between gasps. She looks up from her hunched position just in time to see Vincent's clenched claw crash into the side of her head.

Vincent glances down at the unconscious vampire. His human hand remains pressed against his wound as he breathes heavily, trying to reorient himself. He doesn't know what happened to make her get off him, but whatever it was, it saved his life. Vincent bends down and picks up his Death Penalty, letting the blood run freely from his neck wound. Vincent points his gun at Rima's head, debating whether or not to kill her.

Vincent's crimson eyes focus on Rima's sharp fangs, the fangs that just a few moments ago were imbedded in the side of his neck. Rima's body changes back to normal, making her skin the pale color it was, her fangs shorten and her hair turns back to it's red color. Vincent lowers the Death Penalty a bit after witnessing the change. Vincent closes his eyes and lets out a breath, calming himself down. He places the Death Penalty back in its holster and slowly walks over to Rima's side. He bends down and gently places his claw under her knees while his human arm slides behind her back. He slowly pick her up and walks off in the direction of Cosmo Canyon.

"Why are all you alive? Why would Vain bring you back?" Tifa asks in confusion. Tifa is more or less, shocked at seeing her three formal friends and original members of AVALANCHE. Her mind had practically gone blank the moment she saw Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie, sitting at a table having a few drinks.

"Are you alright Tifa?" Zack asks, not sure on what's going on. He has no idea who the three are except that they know Tifa. Also from what Tifa is asking, it sounds like they are suppose to be dead.

"Vain?" Wedge repeats the name confused.

Biggs elbows the fatter man in the side, "Red XIII told about him remember." Wedge continues to give a confused look. Biggs sighs as he shakes his head, "Bad guy... taking over the world with some zombies and shadow creatures. Any of this ringing a bell?" Biggs asks as he knocks Wedge on the top of the head a few times.

"Hey that hurts." Wedge whines.

"Um guys?" Jessie says getting their attention. They glance at her and she points to Tifa who's standing there speechless, mouth hung open as she stares at the three, "I think we need to give her an explanation." Jessie suggests.

Biggs places a hand on the back of his head as he adjusts his red bandanna, "Yea I guess an explanation is in order." Biggs laughs a bit. "We're assumed dead after all."

Jessie lets out a defeated breath, "Um.. perhaps you'd like to sit down Tifa." Jessie suggests, offering the seat across from her.

Tifa continues to stand in her spot, not able to get over her initial shock. "Come on Tifa. Let's go have a friendly chat with your friend here." Zack says as he directs her to the seat. Once he has her seated, he takes one to her left while Biggs, Wedge and Jessie take a seat across from them.

"You're probably wondering what we're doing here, or better yet, how we are here." Jessie starts.

Tifa finally snaps out of it, "Well yea. I mean the sector seven plate killed you all back then." Tifa says immediately, her voice cracking a bit at the memory.

A small smile spreads across Jessie's face at the comment, "Tifa... we weren't in sector seven when the pillar collapse."

"What?" Tifa asks confused.

A grin spreads across Biggs's face, "What Jessie is trying to say, "He throws an arm over Jessie's shoulder, "Is that we were never dead."

"Ah that's better." Yuffie exclaims as she finishes putting a bandage on her scraped knee. She's been stabbed, sliced, blown up, electrocuted, burned, frozen, and shot at. But in her mind the worst thing to get is a scrapped knee. That really burns a lot more then having a Fire 3 spell cast at you. Amazing how such a small injury can be Yuffie's greatest weakness.

Yuffie yawns as she stretches her arms out, "I wonder where Tifa went." Yuffie thinks to herself as she walks passed the weapons dealer. She passes a few torches as she heads down the few steps from the entrance. She stops at the bottom as she tries to decide where she wants to go. Yuffie's eyes catch sight of the large fire in the middle of town. 'What was it called again?' Yuffie thinks to herself, 'The eternal candle or something like that.' Not really giving much care for the fire's name she begins heading towards it.

As she walks over to the fire her progress is stopped when she hears another set of steps coming from the side. She turns around to see Vincent walking into town carrying Rima in his arms. Yuffie quickly runs over to Vincent and immediately notices the stream of blood coming from the side of his neck, "Vincent! What happened to you?" She asks, although she pretty much already figured everything out already.

Vincent glances to Yuffie, noticing her for the first time. He stops walking and glances down at Rima, "She bit me." Was his short reply.

"Oh." Yuffie says lamely, not knowing what else to say.

"Yuffie?" Vincent calls out as he glances back up at her, his crimson eyes locking with her misty gray ones.

"Y-yes?" She replies nervously.

Vincent's eyes narrow a bit, "You knew." He states.

"Huh? Knew what?" Yuffie says quickly, trying to play innocent. Vincent shoots her a deadly glare. It makes Yuffie spill it all out, "Alright I knew! Rima is like some sort a vampire thing. I didn't tell any of you because I figured you guys wouldn't trust her. But she really is a nice person, when she's not a vampire."

"Yuffie.." Vincent tries to cut her off but it doesn't work.

"She's a really good fighter and everything. She saved my ass plenty of times, even as a vampire. But it's not her fault for what she does when she turns, she like loses her sanity or something. If I knew this would of happened, I swear I would of told you all and-"

"YUFFIE!" Vincent yells in anger, his patience now gone, "Shut up!" Yuffie's mouth snaps shut as she stands there in disbelief. Vincent has actually risen his voice at someone, and not just someone, but her. Yuffie suddenly feel frightened, she's never seen Vincent mad before. It's almost as frightening as when she got Aerith angry, and THAT was by far the scariest thing Yuffie went through, and painful. The Fairy Tail is harder then it looks. Yuffie knows this because she was on the receiving end of the Ancients wrath back then, she wouldn't be surprised if she still has bruises on her head still.

Vincent brushes passed Yuffie as he walks towards the pub/inn. Yuffie silently follows him as he walks in. She notices Tifa and Zack having some sort of discussion with three people at a table but decides not to eavesdrop. She probably in enough trouble with Vincent already. Vincent walks into the room with Yuffie at his heels. He places Rima down on one of the beds and then sits down one of the others.

Yuffie gulps and walks over to him. She sits down next to him, "Here, let me patch that up a bit." Yuffie offers as she pulls a few first aid supplies out of a pouch from her side. Vincent let's out a annoyed breath before unbuckling the straps of his crimson cape and letting it fall to the bed. Yuffie sits up on her knees and turns towards him so she can reach his wound easier. She cleans the blood off his neck, luckily the wound has stopped bleeding. She dabs some antitoxin on the neck wound, making sure it doesn't get infected.

Yuffie places a bandage on the bite. 'She bit me.' Vincent's reply from earlier repeats in her head as she finishes. "Um.. Vincent?"

Vincent's brows lower in annoyance as the silence is broken, "What Yuffie?" He asks calmly, never taking his eyes off of Rima.

Yuffie chews on her bottom lip as she decides whether or not to ask the question that's plaguing her mind. Figuring it's best to asks, just so she knows she lets out a breath as she tries to think of the best way to ask. After a moment she decides to just ask straight out. Hesitantly she asks, "Are you.. going to turn into a vampire?"

"......."

"If you weren't dead then why haven't you contacted me before?" Tifa asks confused. She can't believe what she hearing. They were never dead, they've been alive all along? Everything is just so confusing.

Biggs shrugs his shoulders, "Hey give us a break. How were we suppose to? You guys were always on the move and we didn't have any traveling methods. We've been in Midgar until Vain's army finished the place off. Ever since then we've been here." Biggs explains.

"But why here?" Zack asks curiously.

"We've always wanted to come here." Wedge says happily, "But I must admit that the food here would of been enough to keep me staying."

"Plus we knew that this is Red XIII's home." Jessie says.

"They figured you would eventually come here." Red XIII finishes what Jessie was going to say as he walks into the pub. Everyone turns around and looks at the canyon's guardian as he walks over to the table. Red XIII sits down at the edge of the table as he looks at Tifa, "They came here four months ago explaining who they were. When they informed me that they were part of the original AVALANCHE and that they are friends of yours. I allowed them to stay as long as they want. I knew everyone would be gathering back together eventually, so you'd come here looking for me."

Tifa slowly nods her head in understanding. She glances back at her former comrades and smiles, "It's great to have you all back. Barret would of been so glad to know you guys are alive." Tifa finishes the last part in a whisper as she lowers her head.

The three lower their heads as well. Red XIII had told them about their former leader's fate. Although Barret was never the easiest to put up with, he was still their friend as well. It pained all three of them to know of his demise. A silence hangs in the air s they each remember the foulmouthed, large man. Jessie is the first to break the silence however, "Tifa, we want to help you fight Vain. Although as warriors, we may be weak. We can still help you. My mechanical knowledge can help you." Jessie explains.

Tifa nods and Jessie continues, "Red XIII explained the whole situation to us since we've been here. I heard that there's these creatures called hadions that can't be touched by physical or magic attacks. Their only weakness is light."

Tifa nods her head again, "Yea, we have an awful hard time fighting those creatures when ever they show up. But what can we do about it?" Tifa asks hoping Jessie has the answers.

"I found a way to make your physical attacks inflict damage to them." Jessie says proudly.

"Really? That's amazing!" Zack explains, totally impressed with the turn of events.

"It's not that hard really. Even I could've been able to do it." Biggs says, "It's simple, all she does is take your weapons and puts some do hickey on it that uh.. and yea."

Jessie shakes her head in annoyance, "Give it up Biggs. It's far to technical for your intellect. What I do is modify your weapons. I'm not going to go into the whole set up of it because it'll to more harm them not. But simply when I'm down with it, your weapons will have a switch on them that will activate a small sensor that I will build into your weapons. The sensor is motion activated so when you move your weapon a small mechanism lights up your weapon. Hadions can only be attacked with light."

"So if our weapons let off light when we use them, we can attack them." Tifa finishes, understanding the concept of Jessie's idea.

Jessie nods her head, glad that Tifa understands, "I've already built one in Red XIII's weapon, so it's already tested. All you have to do is hand me your weapons and give me a few days to work on the modifications." Jessie announced.

"That's great!" Tifa exclaims.

"Yea, you can start on mine!" Zack exclaims as he places his Buster Sword on the table.

Jessie glances down at the familiar sword then glances up to Zack, she looks back down at the sword and reaches her hand out to the blade. She runs her hand down the massive blade as a familiar spikey blonde haired man pops up into her mind, "Isn't this... Cloud's sword?" Jessie asks.

Tifa's and Zack's faces drop at the question. Apparently, Red XIII hasn't told them EVERYTHING. "Oh yea! Where is he anyway? Didn't he arrive here with you?" Wedge asks remembering the silent swordsman that had only just joined AVALANCHE when they got split up.

"Perhaps I should finish telling you about our journey, the things we learned, and the things Cloud learned about himself." Red XIII advises.

"Sir we found one!" A soldier says as he stands in front of a desk. Behind the desk sits, the man Dregon. A smirk spread across his face as his eyes like up in excitement at the announcement.

Dregon quickly stands up from his desk, "Ah.. good news at last! Let me see it!" Dregon orders. The man opens up a sack and pulls out something that's wrapped up in cloth. He hands the object to Dregon who quickly unwraps his treasure. The object he uncovers appears to be a broken part of some sort of talisman or perhaps a statue. It's a sea blue color but it gives off a pale green glow as it rests in Dregon's hands. The most noticeable feature of the strange object is the eye carved into the stone with what appears to be a single tear curved at the corner of the eye.

Dregon can barely contain his excitement, "I knew it existed. Now all I need is two more pieces. But where could they be." Dregon glances back to the soldier who brought him the artifact. Dregons eyes narrow, "What are you still doing here?" The soldier takes it as a signal to leave and does just that.

Dregon glances down at his treasure and smiles as he walks back to his desk. He places it on his desk and sits back down. Starring at it he begins to frown, "Even if I collect all the pieces, I'll still need to look into that obnoxious ninja's memories in order to use it." 'And when I do have all the things necessary, I'll show that bastard Vain what true power is!' Dregon's laughter echoes throughout the cavern's walls.

Ohhh.... what's this???? MySteRiOuS. What exactly is Dregon seeking? Is he continuing with his previous plans before Vain's betrayal? Is it truly a more horrifying power then Le Cas Fo Gollost. Will Vincent turn into a vampire? Will he get his demons back? Will Yuffie tell the other's about Rima? What will they do with Rima, now that she has attacked Vincent? Will Cloud and Sephiroth truly become more powerful? Will something go wrong while they are being submerged in mako? Questions, questions, questions, and yet, no answers for any of them. MWAHAHAHAHA! It seems all is not what it appears again. Find out what happens next time! Review y'all! TTNC!


	47. Vincent's Confession

Howdy y'all! Hmm... where is everyone? I guess you missed the last update or just decided not to review (Cries). Well anyways, things are going to start to kick off in this chapter or maybe the next. Depends on how much I end up typing in this one. We'll just have to wait and find out huh? I've noticed some new reviewers out there recently and let me be the first to say, Welcome to our loving little gathering where we all share our thoughts and feelings, lol. Feel free to let me know your thoughts anytime heeheehee. Um anyways, it's twelve o'clock right now so I'm kind of getting tired so I'll start typing because my best writings are the ones that are done when I'm half asleep =0) It makes me picture the scenes in my head easier because everyone else is in bed so no noise is distracting me while I sit in the darkness with the simple glow of my computer screen to shed light.

Disclaimer- "That was close. If you hadn't pulled me into this here bush I would of been seen by her"

??????- "It's what you're paying me for."

(Raises eyebrow) "Since when am I paying you?"

??????- "........"

"Come on. We got a corporation to over throw so I can get my claims. MWAHAHAHA Cough cough. Hair ball."

__

Chapter 47- Vincent's Confession

"So what's up Tifa? Why did you want us to gather up?" Yuffie asks as she sits down on the ground around the large fire. Tifa had asked for everyone to meet near the fire pit. Everyone went down to meet except for Rima who is still in the inn, Yuffie and Vincent haven't mentioned what has happened tonight, yet.. Tifa immediately explained everything about Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie. She explained who they are and what she thought happened to them. Then she told them how Jessie can help them with the modifications on there weapons. The group listened carefully, making sure they understood everything Tifa is saying. They're all relieved at the idea of finally finding a way to fight the hadions with their weapons.

"So as soon as possible, you should hand your weapons to Jessie." Tifa says as she finishes her explanation.

Vincent's eyebrows lower as a thought occurs to him, "There is no sense in handing her my weapon. The Death Penalty is not used in hand to hand combat." Vincent explains.

Tife thinks for a moment as she just realizes the problem. True, modifying Vincent's weapon would be no use really. A gun is used to shoot bullets, not strike at an enemy. So Vincent still doesn't have a way to fight hadions. Tifa lower her head, scratching the back of it in thought, "That's true. Well we can see what Jessie can do." Tifa states.

Vincent nods in agreement. Everyone stands up ready to leave, "There's something that needs to be discussed." Vincent announces, making everyone turn to look at him. Vincent turns his gaze towards Yuffie, "Yuffie has something to tell you all."

"Do I have to?" Yuffie immediately complains. Vincent shots her a glare that shows her his answer. "Fine! You big meanie!" Yuffie sits back down while Tifa, Zack and Red XIII look at the two in confusion. Yuffie crosses her and mumbles something under her breath, Vincent is only able to catch the words 'Conformer' and his name. What she said he doesn't know. "It's about Rima." Yuffie announces.

The three sit back down. Zack looks around, scratching his cheek with a single finger as he thinks, "Hey.. where is she anyway?" He asks just realizing her absence.

"She's resting." Vincent says simply.

"Is there something wrong with her? I can have some of the elders tend to her." Red XIII says concerned for his new comrade.

"The elders can't help what's wrong with her." Yuffie mumbles under her breath. Yuffie takes a deep breath and tries to explain about Rima, instead though she turns towards Vincent giving him a pleading look, "Vincent can't we just let this be?"

"Tell them or I will." Vincent states as he crosses his arms, a scowl crossing her lips.

Yuffie jumps to her feet, "Hey that's fine by me Vinnie. Go ahead." She says waving him off as she begins to walk away.

Vincent quickly grabs her by the wrist from his spot on the ground and pulls down, hard. Making the small ninja fall to the ground, "You will tell them. This is your own fault for not saying anything sooner." Vincent shouts, his crimson eyes ablaze with anger. The group sits there speechless after witnessing the usually stoic, and quiet man raise his voice for the first time to anyone, well at least that they know of.

"ALRIGHT DAMMIT!" Yuffie yells back, pulling her arm out of his grasp and standing up, "You don't have to bite my head off." She shouts.

Vincent's eyes narrow as he stands up to face off the angry ninja. "It appears to be the only way that gets you to do anything. So I must." Vincent states as he glares angrily at Yuffie. Their audience's gaze switch from one to another as they continue to yell at each other, part of them not wanting to get involved in the argument, while another part wants to know what's exactly is going on.

"You know what Vincent? Screw you! I don't know what the hell has gotten into you recently but you're lucky that I haven't shoved my Conformer up your ass yet." Yuffie threatens while she thinks that the idea is sounding pretty good at the moment.

Vincent's head lowers a little bit as his crimson orbs are only visible through small slits of his narrowed eyes, "You wish to know what is wrong?" Vincent asks quietly. Yuffie continues to glare away, "I'm frightened." He states earning himself a few raised eyebrows. Vincent shakes his head, clearing his thoughts before continuing, "I don't know what's happening anymore. I don't know if what will happen to me now that.... I no longer feel the presence of the demons inside me. Without their strength and power I feel weak and useless."

Yuffie's gaze softens on Vincent's confession, "You're not-" Vincent holds up his hand cutting her off.

Vincent's gaze turns up to the stars above, "I always thought that I would be happy if they were ever gone. But they've become a part of me. I learned to respect them as much as I do with everyone else. I feel weak without them. And once more I'm afraid I may be too late." Vincent lowers his head down as he looks at both of his hands, one a deadly golden claw, the other, his own flesh and blood, "She may already be gone by the time we reach Nibelheim." Vincent's voice is barely a whisper.

Yuffie tilts her head to the side in confusion after hearing the last comment, "Who?" Yuffie asks the question on everyone's mind at the moment. Vincent quickly raises his head in surprise, obviously he didn't think he voiced his last comment. But the look in his eyes suddenly makes Yuffie want to try and give him some sort of comfort. Sorrow, intense sorrow is the only thing she sees at that moment deeps within the crimson depths. She hasn't seem that much sorrow from him since AVALANCHE first found him in his coffin.

Vincent lowers his head a bit, ebony strands fall to cover his eyes as he walks away in the direction of the inn/pub, leaving the group in confusion. "What was that about?" Zack asks as he places his hands on the ground behind him and leans back.

"What was it that you're suppose to tell us Yuffie?" Tifa asks in wonderment.

Yuffie sighs in defeat as she sits back down. She proceeds to tell them everything that she knows about Rima. About her being a vampire, where they met, how they ended up traveling together, and how Rima seems to have some sort of past connection with Sephiroth.

{}

{}

Rima slowly opens her eyes to the stone ceiling of the canyon's inn. Rima brings her left hand up to her temple and winces when she touches it, feeling the bruise that has formed there. The night's events suddenly flash through her head as she remembers biting Vincent and then the powerful blow to the head. Rima lets out a painful groan, it had felt a train had smashed her skull in. Slowly she sits up and closes her right eye a bit as everything seems to spin around her. she sits up against the headboard of the bed as she wonders how she had gotten there.

Deciding it's in her best interest not to get up since it seems she'd fall over in nausea if she tries to, she leans her head back against the headboard as she stares up at the ceiling. She finds the ceiling suddenly fascinating, the cracks in the dugout inn from the canyon form images in her head. Most of them involving a silver haired swordsman. Rima sighs and lower her gaze to her feet. She's thinking about him again, she's been doing to much of that lately.

Ever since he kissed her out in the plains of Coasta Del Solo, she can't get the memory of his lips on hers out of her mind. There was a time in her life when she would of craved for another kiss from him, but now it fills her with disgust as the thought of the man responsible for her pain having any physical contact with her whatsoever.

__

My mother's name is Jenova. My father... I don't want to talk about him...

I don't know who my parents are or where I come from...

Rima's eyes glaze over as memories of the first time speaking with him during their mission. It had been two weeks when Sephiroth showed up to help her finish the job and in the first two weeks, they merely ignored each other. She doesn't even remember how they managed to get into that conversation.

__

You're quite skilled for a woman, I'm impressed...

You're not so bad yourself...

Rima's hands clench the blankets underneath her into her fists as more memories appear in her mind. Memories that she would rather forget. She doesn't want to remember them. Memories can't help her now.

__

Mmm.... you have soft lips Sephiroth....

You're lips are chapped ha ha ha....

Their first kiss. Rima closes her eyes as she tries to block out the memory. Why must they haunt her now? She had nearly forgotten them after so many years of hunting him down. So why must they make a nuisance of themselves now? She hadn't had a problem with them before. Then another memory flashed through her mind. In her opinion, the worst of the all. The memory that will always make her hesitate killing him every time she has a chance.

__

Please... I need you.... I love you...

l lov...

Rima screamed hatefully as she grabs the lantern on the nightstand and throws it across the room. It hits the wall and shatters to pieces. Why can't she just lose those memories as well. She already lost all her other memories. The oldest memory she can recall is standing in front of President Shin-Ra's desk excepting a job from him. Why can't she just remember anything before that. Where was she before then, where does she come from? Who is she really? Why did Sephiroth betray her like that?

__

I read Hojo's journal...

All is not what it seems....

What did he mean by that? What is it that she's missing? She has all the facts written out for her. Rima's hands frantically go through her pockets before she finds the object of her desire. She pulls the little black book out from her pocket and turns to the page that she practically has memorized in her head from all the times she has already read it.

__

X Month, X Day, X Year.

After doing the tests on the subject that Sephiroth has asked. I found some peculiar results. I was soon able to balance out the specimen's genetic code and alter it a bit more thanks to my scientific genius. The results are more impressive then I ever expecte. Rima Hikari's body is beginning to show signs of fatigue, proving Sephiroth's and my own theories. Soon she'll need to feed, I'm interested in seeing what will happen once I place some 'food' with her in two days. Sephiroth wishes to see her so he'll be checking out my progress tomorrow. I am sure he'll be quite surprised with the results.

Simon Hojo.

Rima reads the last entry over and over again, trying to find something she might of missed. But she knows that there isn't a single thing in the entry that tells her Sephiroth isn't the reason for all of this. The doorknob begins to turn, Rima quickly places Hojo's journal back in one of her pockets as the door opens. She turns her head towards the door as the crimson cloaked man walks into the room.

Vincent's eyebrows raise a bit surprised when he sees Rima awake. He expected her to be out until early morning. Slowly he turns around and closes the door, not saying a word. He turns back around seeing Rima starring at him from the corners of her eyes. Vincent gaze falls on the shattered lantern by the wall in front of Rima's bed. He slowly walks over to it and bends down as he picks up the pieces of glass and the bass of the lantern.

Rima watches the man cautiously, waiting for him to attack her. After all, she nearly killed him before which made her wonder how he can act so calm when she's awake. Perhaps it's a way to lower her guard so he can attack her when she's least expecting it. But that really doesn't make sense. He could of finished her off when he managed to knock her out. Rima's eyes suddenly catch a glimpse of the white bandage on the right side of his neck where she had bitten him. Now she remembers, his blood had made her body react to it weird when she bit him.

Vincent quietly stands up and walks over to the small garbage bin, he throws the broken glass, the bass and frame of the lantern into the garbage. He turns back around, walking around the bed next to the trash bin, he gets to the other side of it and sits down on the edge. Rima's eyes stay locked on his form as he sits on the bed next to hers. Vincent keeps his gaze to the floor as he pulls out the Death Penalty. Rima's left hand slowly slides to the inside of her trench coat as she grasps one of her daggers.

Vincent pulls out a small cloth with his claw and begins to polish the Death Penalty, taking note that Rima's left hand is grasped to something inside her coat. He knows what it is but doesn't say anything. When he's down he removes the Death Penalty's holster around his waist and places it on the night stand. Vincent places the Death Penalty on top of it's holster. Rima's hand hesitantly slides out of her coat when the gun is out of Vincent's hand. She does however, know that he can easily kill her with his sharp claw so she keeps an eye on his form.

Vincent reaches up to his headband and pulls it off, letting his hair fall freely across his face. He pushes it out of his face with his human hand before bending down and unclasping the latches on his boots. After kicking his boots off he undoes the clasps of his cloak and places it on the floor. Leaving his long sleeved black shirt on, he brings his feet up onto the bed and lays down on his side, his back facing Rima.

Rima's brows lower in confusion at the stoic man's calmness around her. "How do you know I'm not going to attack you?" She suddenly asks.

Vincent remains silent for a moment, debating whether or not to answer her question. Vincent gives a small sigh but doesn't turn to face her, "I don't" He says honestly. "But if you're going to attack me you would of done so when you had your hand on your dagger." Vincent points out.

Rima remains quiet as her gaze lower to her hands that are in her lap, "How can you trust me after I attacked you." She asks generally confused at his trustworthiness.

"Yuffie trusts you." Vincent states.

Rima crosses her arms and turns her head to the side, "She's just naive."

"That she is." Vincent agrees quietly.

"Then why do you trust me?" Rima asks wanting to know.

Vincent remains quiet. When Rima doesn't get an answer after a few moments pass she assumes he's not going to answer, "I guess.." Vincent begins to say, "Because you're similar to me."

Rima raises an eyebrow at the statement, "How so?" She questions.

Vincent turns around and sits on the edge of the bed again. He puts his elbow on his knee as he rests his chin in the palm of his hand. His crimson eyes stare ahead at nothing as he seems lost in thought, "When I first acquired Chaos..." Vincent begins, "The others would have to get far away from me whenever Chaos took control. I couldn't control him. After defeating the enemies he would attack them next until I learned to control the demon. You're much the same way, that's why I don't blame you for attacking me."

"You get possessed by a demon. I don't" Rima states. "When I turn it's still me. I control my actions. I tell my body what to do and I do it. So we are NOT the same." Rima points out.

Vincent doesn't say anything for a moment as he allows the silence settle in the room, "Perhaps you're right. But you do seem to lose control of yourself when you turn." Vincent states, "I lost control of Chaos, you lose control of yourself. It that sense, we are similar." Vincent explains. He turns his gaze from the wall to look straight into Rima's eyes for the first time since they've met, "Will I become a vampire now that you've bitten me?"

Rima lowers her gaze from Vincent's not liking the look into those crimson eyes. They remind her of a part of herself. A part that lurks deep within wanting to be released as its hunger grows more and more, "I don't know." She answers honestly, "I've ended up killing everyone I've bitten." She explains.

Vincent gives a slow short nod before blowing out the other lantern, letting the darkness blanket the room as he lays back down on the bed. He closes his eyes. He focuses on falling asleep, not about how close Nibelheim is and who is waiting for him there, if it isn't already too late.

Oh.. ohohoh. What exactly is waiting at Nibelheim for Vincent? What has he been hiding all along? Will he be too late? It seems the two dark gunslingers have come to a mutual understanding of each other it seems... for now at least. It looks like we got to see glimpses of Rima's connection with Sephiroth. Just what was their relationship? How will the others act around Rima now that they know the truth about her? Will Vincent turn into a vampire? Will Jessie's modification's to everyone's weapon work? I'd would have written more but it's three in the morning right now and I want to go to bed so I can get up early enough to post this.


	48. Nightmares Of The Past Conquered By The ...

Howdy y'all! Okay before you read this chapter I ask you this, 'Please don't kill me' Now the reason I ask you this is because this chapter is getting off of the current event with Yuffie and the gang. You see something unimaginable happened today. I read a fic about two certain characters. And I never ever read a pairing with those two before, but I saw it and I was like 'Hey that sounds interesting' So I read it, then I did a search for more and read another, and then another and I kept on reading them. I like to say in my defense is because it was something new to me.

So then I was beginning to think, 'Maybe I should try writing one' But then I thought I have too many fanfics in progress already. then I thought, 'Hey! Why not just have a chapter on them since they are in this story anyway?' The idea to write something about them has been stuck in my head, eating away at my concentration for the next chapter, it lingers in my head like some sick parasite slowly draining all other ideas out of my head. Who are these two characters you ask? You'll find out soon enough. I'm just going to put it all in one chapter because I want to get on with the real story alright? Hopefully this will clear my mind.

Disclaimer-

(Walks into room and looks around.) Thousands of sticky notes are stuck to the walls with the words 'More Gore' written on them.

(Rubs chin in thought) "Hmm... wonder if someone is trying to tell me something. (Shrugs)

"And hey I do have a theme song!" (Puts tape in stereo and presses play)

OH WISH I WERE AN OSCAMIAR WEINER! THAT'S WHAT I'D- (Presses fast-forward)

"I despise that song" (Eye twitches) "But it is kind of catchy. Ah.. here it is!

(Presses Play) "Behold! My wonderfully nifty-rific Theme song!"

'I DON'T WANNA GROW UP, CUZ I'M A TOYZ R' US KID!' (Sings along happily) "DAMN STRAIGHT! I'm never growing up! I'll be a kid forever, through and through!" (Laughs Hysterically)

(Coughs)"Anyways, sadly enough I haven't come up with a plan to take over Squaresoft, yet. So I still don't have any claims. (begins to walk away but stops mid step and turns around) "Oh and this chapter, let's consider this an interlude of sorts.

??????- "What's an interlude?"

"...... I have no idea.." (Thought suddenly hits) "How did someone get into my room!?"

WARNING- Chapter might contain sexual situations, coarse language, and suggestive dialogue. (So all you kiddies out there go away because I don't need you complaining about the um... rating not being high enough.. although this warning is fair enough. Besides the key words to the warning is 'MIGHT')

__

Chapter 48- Nightmares Of The Past Conquered By The Tenderness Of The Present

The sky is clear, the sun shines high and brightly on this particular day. Inhabitants flood through the streets, moving from store to store or relaxing on the soft sands of the beach. All appears peaceful in this beautiful beach resort known as Coasta Del Solo. People go on about, enjoying the beautiful day despite what's happening in the outside world. In the small pub near the entrance of the town, the local drinkers gather to get out of the scorching hot sun and quench their thirst.

Inside the pub it's filled with cigarette smoke and the smell alcohol is strong in the atmosphere. Sitting on the stool next to the wall sits a male in his mid twenties. His icy blue eyes are bloodshot and his long fiery red hair is damp with sweat is being held back with a pair of sunglasses with the help of a rubber-band holding some hair in a small ponytail. Despite the hot temperature outside, the man wears a black suite. The black jacket he wears is opened all the way while the white dress-shirt underneath only has a few top buttons undone. Taking a small glass of scotch in his right hand, the red-head, known as Reno, downs the alcohol in one quick gulp. He holds up his right hand to signal the bartender to give him some more.

The blonde haired woman scowls at the nearly drunk Turk, her crystal blue eyes glowing with annoyance as she places her hands on her hips. "Reno, go back to the apartment. I'm not slipping you another free drink." Elena says irritated by her fellow Turk. She has every reason to be too. Unlike her lazy comrade, she managed to get a job as a bartender to help keep both of them of their feet. Unfortunately the job came with a minor setback, Reno. He comes in everyday and gets her to give him free drinks under her boss's nose, risking her job at the same time.

The two have been living in Coasta Del Solo for a few months after Midgar's downfall and their silent friend Rude was killed. They managed to buy a small apartment with the little money they had left. Elena quickly searched for a job to help their finances while Reno, being his lazy self, stays at the apartment or harasses the women population in the beach resort. Having women walk around in bikinis all day boosts up his womanizing by a bit. Occasionally the two would go back to Junon to see what has been happening on the East Continent. That's how they ended up running into the ninja AVALANCHE member that day, they were heading back to Coasta Del Solo.

Reno raises his bloodshot eyes to give Elena a half hearted glare. Alcohol isn't the only reason why the man's eyes are bloodshot. Elena knows that he has trouble sleeping at night, sometimes he goes on for days without any sleep. The memories from loosing his friend haunts him more then Elena guessed it would. She isn't that surprised though, when she first became a Turk as a replacement for Reno when he was injured by AVALANCHE, she noticed how close they were. The two would end up doing everything together, drinking, gambling, missions, chasing women, although Rude wasn't as bad as Reno is.

Elena sighs and decides to give him one more drink, pouring the glass up with more scotch she watches as Reno's eyes light up like a small child's would when given candy. Reno's lips spread into a lopsided grin as he grabs the glass. Elena can't help but pity the man, she's been woken up during the night on countless occasions due to Reno's shouts and screams as his nightmares haunt him. The nightmares are the reason he opted not to sleep as long as he can. Elena can clearly here his cries coming from the couch in the living room at night. The small apartment only has one bedroom and with a toss of a coin they decided who gets the bedroom. Elena lost the toss.

__

Reno smiles as he sees the coin face heads up from the floor, "Heads I win!" Reno says triumphantly.

Elena rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms in annoyance, "Oh joy the couch." She says sarcastically.

Reno shakes his head, "Wrong. You get the bed and I get the couch" He says surprising her. As She stands there with her mouth hung open, Reno walks over to the couch and plops himself down.

"What do you mean I get the bed? You won the toss" Elena says in confusion.

Reno waves his hand off, "Right I won the toss, therefore I get to choose to decide where I get to sleep."

"But why pick the couch!?" She presses on.

Reno crosses his arms underneath his head and closes his eyes, "I can't sleep on beds, too springy. Guess I'm too used to sleeping on a couch since I did so when I was growing up. Too poor to afford a bed. Heck, there was hardly anyone who owned a bed in the slums." He explains nonchalantly.

That was the first time Elena learned anything about Reno's past. Reno suddenly stands back up and walks over to Elena, a smirk played across his face, "Besides, unlike some people, I don't need beauty sleep because I'm always beautiful."

Elena crosses her arms a bit as she turns her head to the side, "Oh.. so you think I'm ugly." Of coarse she already knows the answer to her comment. They already had this argument numerous times with Reno insulting her by calling her flat-chest or some other crude name.

Reno raises his right hand and brushes the back of it against her cheek tenderly, "No.. I don't." Then he turns around and throws himself back on the couch, leaving Elena standing their uncomfortable with a heavy blush spreading across her face.

And that night was the beginning of Reno's nightmares. Elena had spent the entire night wide awake listening to Reno's cries. She never confronted him about it though. Knowing him, if she did confront him about it he would probably laugh in her face and insult her to try and cover up the truth. Elena sighs as she places her chin down on her palm as she rests her elbow on the counter while she stares at the half drunk Turk.

Reno just isn't himself anymore. The night it happened he seemed calm and collected. But now she knows he only acted strong because one of them needed to, and she definitely couldn't be. She lost it the moment she watched Rude drop to the ground in a bloody mess. It makes her wonder if Reno would be this saddened if it was her and not Rude that died. Elena snorts at the thought, she highly doubts it. Unlike her, the two had some sort of bound. They weren't just co-workers to one another like Elena is to them, they were friends, best-friends, brothers even, if Elena didn't know better she would even think they were occasional lovers. Of coarse she knows that is totally wrong considering they both were definitely NOT that type of men.

Elena sighs in disappointment. She wish she was able to have that sort of bound with them. She tried for so long during the Meteor incident to get their approval of her but she knew they just couldn't except her as a true Turk. Unlike them, she didn't have to go through the severe training as them. She only became a Turk as a temporary replacement for Reno when he was injured. The two never voiced their thoughts about her but she knew better. She may act like a ditz sometimes but she's not blind. She could tell that they didn't regard her as an equal.

"Hey honey, how about we get out of here and go to my place?" Reno asks a brunette that is just unfortunate enough to sit next to the man. The woman just chooses to ignore him for the time being as she orders a drink.

Elena rubs her temples fighting off the headache that's beginning to show itself. "Reno.. leave." She commands just wanting the man out of the bar before he starts trouble and causes her to loose her job.

Reno turned his gaze returns to Elena's. His eyes light up in mischief as his well-known smirk crosses his lips. "Perhaps I will, but only if you come back with me." His eyebrows raise up as his eyes travel up and down from her body.

That's another thing that's different with Reno. For the last month he's been making occasional passes on her when he's slightly drunk. At first she'd get embarrassed about it, but now it's just annoying. Elena rolls her eyes, "Not on your life." She states before getting the brunette's drink. When she turns back around, Reno is gone. She sighs in relief before giving the brunette her drink.

The brunette takes her drink while giving Elena an uncertain look, "Is he your boyfriend or something?" She asks hesitantly.

Elena's eye widen and her mouth opens in disbelief. A shiver runs down her spine at the thought of having any sort of relationship with Reno. The shiver has nothing to do with disgust, "Hell no." Elena states sounding totally digusted.

The brunette gives Elena and innocent little smile, "So he's available?" Elena groans.

{}

{}

Elena slowly makes her way back to the apartment, dragging her feet across the gravel as she makes her way through the town. She gives a sad sigh, she's been doing that a lot lately. She can't help but feel depressed. She's been feeling depressed long before Rude's death. She guesses it was after the Meteor incident that she started becoming depressed.

She knows what her problem is, she's lonely. Turks are suppose to be loners, not having a care in the world. They are only suppose to worry about getting their jobs done, nothing else. This is one of Elena's flaws as a Turk. She just isn't the loner type, she just can't not want to be with someone. That's why she was so infatuated with Tseng.

Of coarse she shouldn't feel lonely, after all she's living with Reno. But the only time she actually sees him is when they go to Junon together, when he goes into the bar while she's walking, or if he's passed out on the couch. Reno is out day and night doing whatever it is he does, chase women probably, is Elena's guess.

Elena opens the door to the apartment she's sharing with Reno and walks in. She throws her jacket onto the coat rack and walks across the room. She passes Reno who is sprawled out across the couch completely knocked out, an empty bottle of whisky in his right hand. Elena rolls her eyes at the sight, 'Typical.' She heads off towards the kitchen to find something to eat. Luckily she finds some leftover pizza from the night before, placing a couple of slices into the microwave she begins to reheat them. Elena and Reno never cook, they usually order out, and when they don't Elena tries to make something edible. Elena has horrible cooking skills she'll be the first to admit that, so it was either order out or have her cook. She's never seen Reno even attempt to cook before and if he did she may not trust him enough to try and eat it.

Shuffling comes from the other room as Reno begins to get up off the couch. Elena turns towards the kitchen's entrance as a disheveled Reno walks in. He sits down in a chair at the small table and places his forehead down on the cold surface of the table, trying to cure his hangover. Elena stares at him for a moment before the microwave beeps. She turns around and takes her food out of the microwave, "Want me to heat you some pizza?" She offers since she's already standing up.

Reno doesn't lift his head off the table as he shakes his head slowly, "I don't this I'll be able to stomach it." He says. Elena shrugs as she sits down and begins to eat her reheated pizza. Reno stands up and walks over to the refrigerator. He opens up the refrigerator and searches inside, "Besides, eating too much of that shit will make me fat." He says, his tone hinting towards something.

Elena turns around to glare at his back as he pulls out a cartoon of eggs. Reno takes a glass out of the cupboard and begins to crack open eggs, filling the cup halfway up with raw eggs. Elena raises an eyebrow at this, "What are you doing?" She questions curiously.

Reno turns around and grins, "Saw it on T.V. the other night." He explains, "The best cure for hangovers!" He announces as he picks up the glass. Elena was about to ask Reno what he's talking about but the question is answered before she even asks it.

Reno lifts the glass to his lips and begins to down all five raw eggs in one attempt. "Eww.. Reno that's DISGUSTING!" Elena shrieks. Watching the raw egg white run down the sides of his mouth as he tilts the cup higher to get the egg yokes into his mouth is just plain disgusting to Elena.

Reno finishes his off his 'hangover cure' and places the cup down on the counter. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve as he grins, "Mmm... yummy."

Elena covers her mouth wondering how anyone can eat five raw eggs without getting sick, "I think I just lost my appetite." Elena informs him.

"We've got a bigger problem." Reno suddenly says as he places a hand on his stomach.

Elena rolls her eyes, "Which is..." Elena drags the sentence on waiting for Reno to finish it for her.

Reno gives a small frown, "Eggs are coming back up." And with that said he jumps across the kitchen to the sink as the eggs, and whatever else he's digested in the last twenty-four hours, spills out into the sink. Elena's cheeks puff up as she holds back the urge to vomit at the sight. She quickly stands up from her seat and walks out the kitchen quickly as the sound of Reno's hurling fills the apartment. Elena heads into her room, closes the door before throwing herself down on her bed and covering her head with her pillow to block out the sounds coming form the kitchen.

{}

{}

Reno's cries awaken Elena from her slumber. Groggily she removes the pillow that's on top of her head. She must of fell asleep when she was blocking the sounds of Reno vomiting out of her head. Reno's cries echo across the apartment again making Elena realize what had awoken her in the first place. Elena rubs her tired eyes and looks to her clock, '1:57' Elena groans as she falls back into her bed. It's going to be a long night, Elena realizes. If Reno sleeps, she doesn't. You'd think after having to deal with it for awhile she'd be used to it and be able to sleep.

So there she is. Starring at the ceiling as she does every night when Reno awakens her with his cries of anguish. She just lays there listening to his occasional heart wrenching cry. The sounds always manage to make Elena want to start crying. After all, this is Reno, the cold- hearted, sarcastic, womanizing, bastard who doesn't seem to have a decent bone in his body. He's having nightmares of his friend's death. His cries make Elena reply Rude's death and it's still hard on her. She may not have that bond that Reno and Rude had but she still considered Rude her friend. Not to mention it tears Elena apart to hear Reno like this.

Elena turns her head towards her clock again to check the time again, '2:11' Her eyes narrow in determination. This has to end some time. Either Reno is going to do it or she will. Seeing how Reno doesn't seem capable to do it, it'll have to be her. But what can she do? She asks herself as she sits up in her bed. She slowly walks out of her room and towards the couch in the living room.

Reno is on the couch, his blanket twisted around his legs. His arms strike the air at invisible enemies in his sleep. Tears are running down his face despite how tight his eyes are closed. He yells and shouts in his sleep trying to ward off the nightmares. Elena stands at the edge of the couch starring at Reno struggles in his sleep. She bites her bottom lip debating on what to do. Hesitantly she leans towards him and shakes his shoulder trying to wake him up.

Quicker then she can see with the instincts that made him become a Turk, Reno reaches out in his sleep, grabs her wrist and pulls, hard. Elena shrieks in surprise as she pulled, she falls right on top of Reno, making him wake up with a resounding, 'oof.' Elena leans up to see Reno looking at her in confusion. Elena blushes and quickly jumps to her feet as Reno releases her wrist. Reno rubs the sleeve of his jacket across his eyes as he sits up. Swinging his legs off the couch so he can sit comfortably, "What are you doing up?" He asks, his voice cracking a little.

Okay Elena, you woke him up, now all you have to do is find that bit of courage to try and help him, then it's back to sleep you go. Elena stands there in the darkness trying to think of something to say while Reno just sits there and stares at her expectantly. Elena takes a deep breath to calm her nerves before speaking, "You were having a nightmare." She states as quietly as she can.

The mood changes Reno has is astonishing really. You can never predict what he'll do or how he'll react to something. He joking and laughing with you one second, the next he would be punching your lights out or shocking you with his electro rod if you say the wrong thing to him. Elena decided a long time ago that Reno has more mood swings then a women with PMS.

Reno's eyes darken a bit as he narrows them threateningly, "Mind your own business bitch." He sneers as he stands up.

Usually Elena is intimidated by him when he has that dangerous, royally pissed off look across his face. But not this time. She's had to put up with his nightmares for too long. She sick and tired of it. Elena narrows her own eyes as she glares right back at him as she crosses her arms, "NO! I've been awakened by your cries too many times Reno. And now you're going to talk about it." She shouts. She isn't sure if they'd be waking up their neighbors or not, and honestly, she couldn't care less.

Reno turns around and walks away, "Fuck off bitch." Reno yells.

Without even realize what she's doing, Elena quickly runs up behind Reno, grabs the back of his jacket, and pulls him back, making him trip over the back of the couch. Elena turns around and places her hands on her hips as she continues to glare at Reno through the darkness, "Listen here you stubborn jack-ass. I'm tired of you pushing me away whenever I try to help. I know you don't regard me as a real Turk but whether you like it or not, I am one. And Turks look out for Turks remember!? That's exactly what I want to do. I'm trying to HELP you, you asshole." Elena is breathing heavily by the time she finishes her ranting. She keeps her gaze locked on Reno to see what he'll do.

Reno stands there glaring at her, a scowl across his face. He walks across the couch and heads towards the kitchen. Elena growls angrily as her fists clench at her sides as he walks away. She hears the refrigerator open and then slam shut. She turns around to see Reno carrying the case of beer that was in the refrigerator. He makes his way back towards the couch, scowling the whole way there. He sits down on the couch as he takes out one of the beers before downing it.

Elena narrows her eyes figuring out that he's planning on drinking to the point of unconsciousness. She stomps over to stand and front of him, "What the hell are you doing!?" She demands to know as Reno opens up another beer.

Reno's head raises up to lock his gaze with hers. His glare never dies down as looks at her, "This is the only way I can talk alright!? So either deal with it or forget about it." Reno orders as he downs another beer.

Elena shuts her mouth as she finally understands. Reno can't open up, his pride won't allow him to do so, but with the help of a little alcohol, he'll be able to talk about it. Elena suddenly pitied him, alcohol is the only way he can open up, that's sad. "Well since you plan on getting wasted, hand me one." Elena says as she sits down on the couch. Reno obliges handing her a beer.

Elena sipped at hers while she watches Reno down a few more of his. After awhile, Reno stops chugging them as he leans his head on the back of the couch. "I was helpless again." Reno suddenly says. The comment confused Elena. Reno continues to stare up at the ceiling, Elena can see the change in his appearance almost immediately. His expression seems so blank as he stares up at the ceiling. Being drunk does this to Reno? Elena glances in the darkness to see how many he actually did drink. She counts three cans. Three cans of beer is all he drank. Reno is definitely not drunk. Perhaps it's just enough to get him loosened up enough to talk.

"What do you mean?" Elena asks quietly, cutting through the dark silence of the room. She folds her legs up onto the couch and turns a little so her back is against the arm of the couch.

Reno doesn't remove his gaze from the ceiling as he speaks, "I couldn't help Rude. I was helpless. I seem to be helpless when people need me the most. Five people are dead because I'm so weak." Reno replies, his voice sounding distant.

Elena tilts her head to the side in confusion, "Five?" She repeats questioningly. Rude is one she's sure of that. But who are the other four he's talking about?

"Rude is one of them. Both my parent are dead because I couldn't do anything to help them. I watched them get killed right in front of my eyes when I was five. We lived in the slums. We were jumped by a few muggers. They demanded my father to hand over all our valuables." Reno takes a breath as he finds himself lost in the memory. "He wouldn't do it and they began to fight. My mother told me to run, I remember hearing gunshots once I managed to hide. I went back later to find them in a pool of their own blood."

Elena's throat suddenly went dry. When she told him she wanted to help him with his nightmares, she didn't think she'd learn something about his past. "The other two?" She asks hesitantly, not sure if she wants to know or not. Reno lifts his head off the back of the couch. He puts his face in his hands and sighs debating with himself whether he should tell her the next part or not. Elena senses the internal battle he's having with himself and tries to encourage him to go on. "It helps to talk about it." She reassures him.

"My wife..."

__

My wife...

My wife...

The words continue to repeat in her head. Wife? Reno has a wife? Since when? But Reno can't have a wife. He's too much of a womanizer to marry. He isn't interested in married, at least as far as she can tell. "W-wife?" She repeats unsure if she heard him right.

Reno's hands grab handfuls of his fiery red hair. He slowly nods his head. "You're married!?" Elena asks in shock. But Turks aren't suppose to have any type of relationships with outsiders.

"I was... a year and a half before I became a part of Shin-Ra." He explained, his voice low, only above a whisper.

Elena brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs as she rests her head on her knees, "Wh-what happened?" Elena is already shaking, she really doesn't want to find out what happened but she wants to help Reno and in order to do that he needs to get whatever it is off his chest.

"I was selling drugs for someone in the slums, and before you ask no I wasn't doing any. I had no other choice but to sell them." Reno's hand is removed from his face as it enters his pants pocket. He removes his wallet and hands it over to Elena. Elena hesitantly takes the wallet into her hands and opens it up. The wallet has small holders in it to place pictures in it. The picture she sees right now is of a younger Reno, she's guessing around seventeen or eighteen. She flips through the wallet until she reaches the last picture.

The picture is of Reno in his early twenties, his hair isn't as long as it is now and the scares on his face aren't there. His face is lit up with happiness as his arm is thrown around a rather beautiful woman. Her hair is brown and curly, her eyes are a greenish color like an emerald. Her face is spread out in a gorgeous smile as both her arms are wrapped around Reno's waist.

"Her names Alice." Reno's voice rang out in the darkness.

"She's very beautiful." Elena says fascinated by the picture.

Reno's eyes lower in anger, "That's what those bastards thought." He saws. Elena suddenly wishes she hadn't gotten into this conversation with him, knowing that what he says next could be more then she can bare. "I was stupid!" Reno suddenly shouts, startling Elena. "I thought I could get away with stealing some money from them." He says. Reno shakes his head thinking of his own stupidity.

"Obviously I didn't. It happened one night when I walked into our small house. When I walked through the door they had a knife to her throat and immediately attacked me within an once of my life. I wouldn't dare to fight them back since they had a knife to her throat. She watched as I was beaten, I remember her pleas for them to stop. When they stopped they typed my arms behind my back. One of them kept a foot on my back to prevent me from moving. I wish they had just killed me so I didn't have to watch what they did to Alice. They each took turns raping her, right in front of me. I tried to stop them, I struggled to get up but I couldn't. I remember her screams, her tears, her blood. When they were through with fucking her they shot her in the fucking head!" Reno's shoulders are shaking by this point as he holds back his tears.

Elena just sits there with her head hung low, ashamed for having Reno tell her all this. She doesn't know how she can comfort him in anyway because she herself is crying silently at this point. But Reno isn't finished with his story. He pushed himself forward to finish it, to get it out in the open.

"They left me there on my floor, Alice's blood covering almost the entire room. They didn't kill me, they left me alive. They knew that making me live through it would be far worse then killing me." Reno releases a long breath, trying to calm himself down, "And the last person who is dead because I was so helpless was... my unborn son Alice was carrying in her at the time."

Elena couldn't help herself. She immediately jumped over to him and wraps her arms around him crying her eyes out. Startled by the sudden added weight on him, Reno fell off the couch, taking Elena with him making his head bang on the floor. "Ow.." Is all he can mention as Elena cries on his chest. Slowly he begins to laugh, Elena following suite between sobs. Soon his laughter erupts as he laughs hysterically.

Elena sniffs as she punches his chest to make him stop laughing, "It's not funny." She says sadly, "No one deserves to go through that. Not even an asshole like you." Reno let's out a sigh as he sits up, bringing Elena with him. Elena dries her eyes with her sleeve, "I'm sorry I made you recall all that. I shouldn't of, I had no business to pry, I just couldn't stand to here you cry in the middle of the night." Elena explains.

Reno just sits there and stares at her, his face expressionless. He raises his left hand to her cheek, causing Elena to glance up into his eyes in surprise. Her gaze locks with his but she doesn't move away from his touch. Slowly Reno leans forward, pulling Elena towards him with his hand. She doesn't resist as he pulls her towards him. Their lips meet half way. Slowly Elena wraps her arms around Reno's neck, deepening the kiss.

Earth to Elena! What the hell are you doing! This is RENO! Okay what the hell is happening here? Why am I not beating the shit out of him for kissing me? And why am I returning his kiss? I feel sorry for what has happened to him? Maybe. Or maybe it's because for the past few months I've been getting more and more attracted to him then I'd like to admit.

While Elena was lost in her little argument inside her head, Reno had managed to pick her head and begin to carry her towards her bedroom. Elena wasn't complaining, strangely enough. She moans into their everlasting kiss. Reno places her down on the bed and begins to unbutton her shirt while Elena struggles to get his jacket off.

(A/N- And I'll leave the rest to the imagination to you sick readers because I just don't type that shit, so sorry if you were all getting excited about it .MWAHAHAHAHAAHA!)

Elena groggily opens her eyes to the morning sun shinning through her window. Her eyes snap open immediately as she realizes her head is moving up and down on a rather warm surface. She realizes it's Reno's bare chest that she's using as her pillow. The nights, or rather early morning events flash through her mind causing a deep blush to spread across her face, 'Oh my god! I can't Believe I actually did THAT! With RENO no less' She has to admit though, it isn't as bad as she making it sound.

Elena hesitantly lifts her head up to see Reno's sleeping face, 'Can't sleep on beds huh?' She thinks sarcastically. She gently places her head back down on his chest making his stir a bit before he opens his eyes.

Reno lifts up his arms and stretches as he yawns, then he pauses as he realizes that he's not on the couch but in a rather comfortable bed. And that there's some weight on his chest. He glances down the length of his body to see Elena half laying on him. His arms drop to his sides as he remembers what happens. His gaze goes up to the ceiling, "Wow... Didn't see this coming." He says uncomfortably. Elena shifts a bit nervously after the comment. Reno smirks and wraps his arms around her, "Does this mean I can sleep in the bed too?" He asks innocently. Elena groans in annoyance but Reno can feel the smile she's hiding against his chest.

Okay y'all. That's it. It's five o'clock in the morning and I'm swamped. I must say that I think this turned out pretty well. Think of this chapter as a way to show what our two rather 'friendly' Turks have been up to all this time heeheehee. LOL I hope not everyone out there is an anti-Turk reader or I may not get any reviews. And man was this chapter fricking long too! I probably could of made it two chapters but like I said before I didn3'3t3 want it to interrupt the main coarse of events too long. I said it once and I'll say it once more. My best writings appear when I'm tired, I know I'm weird. well anyways, Review Y'all! TTNC Oh and before I go I'd like to say. Howdy Firefly! Nice to have ya back, haven't heard from ya in a while. Ok... I'm good now. I got this whole Elena/Reno idea out of my head. Time for a nice twelve hour nap. Begins to walk away while scratching the back of his head "What the HELL was I thinking!"


	49. Silent Predator

I feel so much better now that my head is clear of that wretched idea. Never again shall I read a story with an odd pairing, they usually get me hooked lol. Well anyways, I don't have any comments for the story since it kind of went away from the uh... normal coarse of things. So I'll just go on and type up this next chapter. You know what though? I think it was good to write something else because I think my creativity has come back to me. I have this idea for this chapter, heh heh heh. This will be SO much fun. So everyone listen to what I have to say or else you will pay! NEVER FEAR! ACTION IS NEAR!

Disclaimer- Wow I finally caught on! Someone is hunting me down. I figured it out! All those clues were right in front of my face. The letter on the wall telling me to quit my plan to take over squaresoft, my shoes exploding when one of the ferrets started scratching the inside of them, But the clue that finally spelled it out for me is this one. (holds up a white sock) LOOK MY SOCK IS CLEAN! I never have clean socks! Someone has obviously been trying to get some dirt that's on me heh heh heh.

__

Chapter 49- Silent Predator

Dregon walks through the long corridors towards the room Vain is residing. Dregon's face has a scowl spread across it from the annoyance he's feeling at being summoned by Vain once again, 'He thinks he's in control. The bastard will learn soon enough.' Dregon thinks to himself as a smirk plays across his face at the thought. He opens the doors and walks into the dusty room. Vain is sitting at his desk looking through one of the old books in the room. "What do you want?" Dregon immediately demands.

Vain looks up to shoot a glare at Dregon, "Remember who you're speaking to." He warns. He leans back in his seat and places his feet up on the desk. He folds his hands in his lap as he stares at Dregon, who stands there waiting for what Vain has to say. "I wish to know the progress with Hojo's.."

"Hojo's finished." Dregon cuts Vain off not letting him finish, "He was sent out after them two days ago. We're expecting results soon." Dregon says as he crosses his arms, "Anything else?" He questions.

Vain shakes his head and waves Dregon off. Dregon turns away and walks out of the room. Vain takes his feet of his desk when Dregon leaves, 'I know you're up to something Dregon. But what?' He questions, scratching his head

{}

{}

"You guys sure?" Tifa asks as the group stands at the entrance of Cosmos Canyon, ready to get on their way.

Jessie nods her head, "It's best if we stay here. We'll only get in the way if we go with you. If you guys ever need any help come get us." Jessie says giving Tifa a warm smile.

Biggs nods giving a grin, "Yea! We'll be prepared for anything!" He states confidently.

"I'm just glad we're not going to be running blindly into battle with them." Wedge says in relief, after all, he is quite the coward when it comes to fighting.

Tifa gave them each a hug and said goodbye, "Well it was great seeing you guys a again." Tifa says.

"Yea it was great meeting you and thanks for the uh... modifications." Yuffie says while giving them a grin.

Jessie smiles, happy that she was of help in some way, "I do apologize however for not being able to help the two of you." She says glancing over to Vincent and then Rima.

"It's not necessary. I shall find my own way to fight them." Vincent says reassuringly before turning around and walk down the steps of the canyon. The rest of the group quickly said their 'thanks' and 'goodbyes' before following Vincent as he leads them out of the canyon.

Vincent leads them out of the canyon, Red XIII at his right side keeping up with Vincent's long strides. Zack, Tifa, and Yuffie tailed behind the two talking a bit while Rima follows a little bit behind, opting to keep her distance from the others. Everyone is weary about Rima once they learned that she's some kind of vampire, Yuffie knew this would happen, one of the main reasons she didn't want to tell them. Yuffie noticed that the instant Rima walks out of the inn that the rest of her friends tried to keep some distance from her. Except for Vincent, Vincent acted like himself and just stood where he was and didn't say a word.

Red XIII glances up at Vincent curiously after witnessing the silent gunslinger keep looking back towards the group every once in a while. Red XIII sees him do it again and decides to see what exactly Vincent keeps looking at. Red XIII follows Vincent's gaze to the direction of Rima about twenty feet behind them. Why Vincent keeps glancing back at her, Red XIII doesn't know. He glances back up to Vincent as his gaze turns back to the road ahead, "Why do you keep looking back at Rima?" Red XIII questions.

Vincent lowers his gaze to look into Red XIII's feline eyes. The golden orbs help great wisdom and strength behind them that Vincent has always admired about the creature. Vincent turns his gaze back to the road ahead, "She's weak." He states.

Red XIII blinks in confusion at the comment. Red XIII turns his head again to look back at Rima. Red XIII examines her stride, her feet drag on the ground, her shoulders are dropped and her gaze is lowered to the ground. Red XIII looks back up at Vincent understanding what he's saying, "She looks tired."

Silence falls upon the two as they each become absorb in their own thoughts. The only sounds around the two are the three behind them talking and the sounds of feet stepping on the grass they walk on. "She's dieing." Vincent says suddenly. Red XII glances back up at Vincent in confusion, his eyes beckoning him to explain. "Whether she likes it or not, she's a vampire. She's neglecting her need for blood and it's slowly killing her."

"What can we do?" Red XIII asks concerned for his new comrade.

Vincent's brows lower in thought, "I believe she just doesn't want to harm others in order to feed, I could be wrong though. However if that is the case then she may except blood if she doesn't have to take it from a person. In the laboratory of the Shin-Ra mansion, there's stored blood. Perhaps she can use them from now on instead of having to hunt others." Vincent explains. Red XIII nods in agreement as the two fall into silence again. Now all they have to do is wait until they reach Nibelheim.

Yuffie nods her head again, half paying attention to Tifa's rambling, she forgotten what the fist fighter is suppose to be talking about when most of her attention directed to the two in front of them. She noticed the two kept looking back and then they started speaking. Yuffie tried to make out what they were talking about but couldn't hear anything. Now the two are silent, their conversation seemingly over.

Yuffie sighs as she gazes up into the clouded skies. It's a good thing it's cloudy today because walking across the plains under the blazing hot sun is not something Yuffie wanted to do. Of coarse Yuffie knows it's going to rain soon. The dark clouds and the heavy scent of the rain clings in the air. 'I just hope it holds out until we reach Nibelheim.' As if hearing her silent pleas, the gods above strike lightening across the sky and rain begins to fall. 'Figures.' Yuffie mumbles to herself.

Red XIII keeps his snout hanging down towards the ground to help prevent water from getting into his nose. His fiery maim is flattened to his neck thanks to the rain making it wet and heavy. Miraculously, the small flame on the tip of the beast's tail remains alive and burns strongly. His paws sink into the muddy ground with each step he takes. His fiery coat of fur flattens out into the curves of his muscles. Soggy fur hangs down from his stomach, having small river-like streams of water run off the tips of his fur. Red XIII shakes his head in misery, he dislikes being caught in a storm.

Vincent continues to push forth despite the storm they are now caught in. Strands of ebony hair fall in front of his eyes, each having water droplets fall from the ends of them. His boots make a _'squish'_ sound with each step. His cloak, now weighing four times as much do to how much water it has soaked up, sticks to his back, sticking to the black shirt underneath. Vincent looks up to the sky letting the raindrops hit his face, run down his cheeks and neck.

Vincent always welcomes storms to hit. To him each drop of rain represents every sin that he's committed in his life. Whenever it rains he felt as though the raindrops that hit him are trying to wash away his sins, to try and make him innocent once more, if he ever was innocent that is. It's been so long that Vincent can't remember ever being an innocent little boy. He feels like he's been an adult all his life.

Vincent notices that Red XIII stopped walking out of the corner of his eyes and stops himself to turn around to see what's wrong. Red XIII sticks his snout in the air and sniffs. His beastly brows lower in confusion as he tries to catch a scent before the rain is able to wash it away. "Is something wrong?" Zack asks as Tifa, Yuffie. and himself catch up to them.

Vincent slowly shakes his head and tells them to move on. each gave him a bewildered look before moving on. Vincent glances back down at Red XIII, "What is it?" He questions.

Red XIII lowers his head in thought, "I don't know. I thought I smelled something but when I tried to catch it again it disappeared." Red XIII shakes his head, "It must of been my imagination." Vincent nods as Rima reaches them, her gaze still towards the ground.

Vincent watches Rima as she begins to walk passed him. Rima's head snaps up as she suddenly pulls her sniper rifle out aiming ahead of them. With instincts that made him a Turk all those years ago, Vincent pulls out his Death Penalty and follows suite. Red XIII growls as he catches the familiar scent from before.

Zack, Tifa, and Yuffie hear Red XIII's threatening growl and turn around. Zack draws his head back in confusion and scratches the back of his neck, "Who's that?" His voice calls over the pounding rain.

Vincent's brow raise in disbelief, wondering where the person came from. The person just stands in between the two groups, hands at his side. He has slightly long black hair that falls onto his shoulders. He's wearing a dark green trench coat with a black shirt underneath it. He has black pants, black boots and black leather gloves. The collar of the trench coat is hitched up to hide his neck. His face is cast in a shadow making it so his face isn't visible. He doesn't move, doesn't make a sound as he continues to stand between the two groups.

"Who are you?" Red XIII calls out. The man doesn't reply, he just continues to stands still in the pouring rain.

"I'm getting bad vides from this guy." Tifa whispers to Zack as she stairs at the tall man's back. Yuffie cautiously takes her Conformer out, getting ready if a battle takes place.

Zack unsheathes his Buster Sword feeling exactly the same way as Tifa. "What do you want?" Zack calls out. They stand there waiting for an answer but the man doesn't speak. Just continues to stare towards Red XIII, Vincent, and Rima.

Red XIII sniffs the air, trying to identify the odd scent in the air. He can't identify it, the scent is... odd to say the least. The man has a variety of scents on him but Red XIII can't distinguish a single one of them. "Something doesn't feel right." Red XIII comments to Vincent. He gives a quick glance up to Vincent then narrows his golden eyes at the man in front of them, "He... doesn't smell human."

A small smirk plays across Rima's face, "You noticed that too huh? Well then you won't care when I do this!" Rima squeezes the trigger to her sniper rifle.

Vincent's eye catch sight of the faintest of movement come from the intruder, "NO WAIT DON'T!" Vincent calls out. Too late. Rima fires the rifle, the shots rings throughout the air towards the silent figure. With speed that no human can possibly possess, the man dodges to the right letting the bullet soar pass him towards Zack.

Zack's eyes widen as he quickly holds his blade out in front of him. The bullet is deflected off the blade. Zack lowers his blade a bit and let's out a sigh of relief. "DAMMIT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FIRING!" Zack calls out in anger.

"He dodged that!?" Red XIII says in disbelief. Vincent and Rima share a glance before aiming their guns towards the silent figure.

"You three get down!" Vincent calls out before Rima and himself begin firing shots at the man. Each shot is dodged by the dark figure, he jumps from side to side, moving around with godlike speed. Vincent begins to reload while Rima continues to fire. Soon Rima's out and begins to load. Vincent reloads and brings his gun back up to the intruder. Vincent takes a moment to aim, he places the man's head in his sights. Before Vincent fires however the intruder makes his move.

Vincent is rammed by what feels like a train. The force of the blow causes him to slide on the slick grass on his back a couple of meters. Vincent lifts his head up to see what just happened. His eyes fall upon the dark man, standing between Red XIII and Rima as they stare at the man in disbelief. That's when he realized the intruder had crossed the distance between each other in less then a second, it was a space of about twenty-five feet!

Rima is the first to snap out of her surprise as she raises her rifle up to the man's head, at point blank range. She pulls the trigger only to have the shot ward off and the rifle knocked out of her hands. A second later and elbow crashes into her stomach throwing her back a bit. Red XIII roars and lunges at the man. The man dodges to the side and kicks the fire beast in the side while he's still in the air.

Meanwhile, Zack, Tifa, and Yuffie try to hurry over to their comrades. Yuffie can't believe what she's seeing. The man's movements are unbelievable, they all seem like a blur with the speed he moves. How can someone be that fast? It isn't human! It isn't even like a demon's or any monster she's encountered before. He possesses the speed in only which a god can possess. They're getting closer, they're close enough for Yuffie to use her Conformer. While running she lunches the Conformer towards the man, the Conformer screams through the air as it nears the man.

At the last instinct however the man ducks. While the Conformer turns itself around to return to Yuffie the man charges at them in the same inhuman speed he charged Vincent. Before any of them can react the man is standing before them, extending out his hand. The three try to stop but slide across the grass some in the process. Fire dances in a spiral around the man's extended arm. It all gathers up in front of the palm of his hand, creating a large fireball.

He looks ready to release his fireball when he glances over his shoulder to see the Conformer whizzing right by him. He releases the blast at the three while he back-flips in the air to dodge the deadly weapon. The huge fireball explodes at their feet making them scatter across the ground. The back-flip the man performed is an instinct too late, the Conformer strikes his arm he had extended, cutting it off above his elbow. The arm falls to the ground as blood oozes out of chopped limb.

Yuffie jumps to her feet, catching the Conformer right before it passes her. She places her hands on her hips as the other two stand up. Yuffie looks at the man and smirks triumphantly, "Didn't expect that now did ya!?" The man walks over to the other half of his arm and picks it up. Everyone looks at him strangely before he puts connects the arm back together, a white glow appears when the Conformer sliced through the arm and heals the arm and fixes the sleeves of his clothes making it look as though nothing happened to him in the first place. Yuffie's arms fall to her sides with her mouth agape, "What the hell are you!?"

The man lifts his head up at the question making his lips and chin peek out of the shadows. The mans lips curve up in an insane smirk. An instinct later Yuffie is knocked to the ground by the blow she didn't even see coming. Tifa lunges at the man and throws a series of punches and kicks. The man stands in his spot moving his body to the left, right, or ducking Tifa's kicks. Tifa growls in anger seeing how all her attacks are being dodged. In her fury she jumps up and performs a roundhouse kick at the man's head. Instead of dodging like usual, the man instead catches Tifa's foot with both of her hands. He spins around and throws her across the grass.

"HIYA!" Zack swipes his Buster Sword at the man. The man jumps back to dodge, Zack quickly charges at the man and continues to swing his massive sword at the seeming invincible opponent. Zack pulls his sword back and drives it straight forward to try an impale the man. The man sidesteps and kicks Zack's hands. Zack looses his grip on the Buster Sword as it's tossed through the air. Zack stumbles a bit, being off balanced. The man grabs the collar of Zack's shirt and lifts off the ground. Zack brings up his hands to try and break the man's grasp on his shirt as he swing his feet underneath him in a desperate attempt to kick his opponent.

"Release him!" Vincent calls out as Red XIII, Rima, and himself charge at the man from behind. The man looks over his shoulder and sees them charging towards him. He looks back to the man in his grasp and quickly turns towards the three, throwing Zack at them in the process. Red XIII and Rima jump off to the side but Vincent isn't that lucky as Zack crashes into him, making both of them fall to the ground.

"TAKE THIS!" Tifa yells out as she leaps at the man trying to kick him in mid air. The man doesn't even turn around to face her, he through his body on the ground making her pass over him. He quickly stands back up, grabbing something from inside of his trench coat in the process, he throws the object in his hand at Tifa's back as she lands on the ground. The object latches onto her back with short sharp spikes. A light blinks as it strikes her back and then it releases volts of electricity through her body. Tifa's body shakes as she screams in pain from the electricity coursing through her body. A few seconds later the little mechanism on her back falls off and Tifa falls to the ground unconscious.

"BASTARD!" Yuffie yells in fury as she throws her Conformer. The man leaps over it, and amazingly over everyone's heads in the process. He must of jumped at least fifteen feet high.

Rima smirks as she sees the man leap into the air. He can't dodge anything if he's in the air. She quickly raises her rifle and takes aim, "Dodge this!" She calls out before firing her gun over and over. Each bullet hitting their marks. Rima continues to pulls the trigger long after the gun is emptied, she only stops when the man falls to the ground in a heap.

Rima blinks before realizing the man isn't getting up, there was no scream of pain when the bullet struck their targets, no surprising shouts. There wasn't a sound. Rima quickly begins to reload just in case it isn't over. Vincent pushes Zack of himself and stands up. Zack scratches the back of his head and grins, "Nice catch" He says earning himself a quick glare. Zack quickly runs over to his Buster Sword and sheathes it. Then he runs over to Tifa side and shakes her, "Hey Tifa you alright?" He asks.

Tifa lets out a painful groan as she stumbles to her feet. She grabs her head and shakes it frantically, "Now I know what a fly feels like when the run into a bug zapper." She mutters to herself. Zack chuckles a little before turning his gaze back to the fallen opponent.

Yuffie jogs over to the rest, thinking its best to stick close to everyone else at the moment. She runs to hide behind Vincent, wrapping her arms around his deadly claw and peeking out from behind him she glances over to the weird freakish man they just fought, "Is he dead?" She asks hesitantly.

Red XIII staggers to his feet and shakes his body to rid himself some of the water even though it's still raining. He walks a bit closer to the strange man then the rest and sniffs the air for any smells of death. The man suddenly leaps to his feet and faces them. Red XIII jumps back, keeping safety in numbers. Everyone immediately prepared for the next battle to begin. Rima and Vincent both fire their gun causing the man to jump to the side to dodge the bullets. When the man's feet hit the ground he immediately charges towards the group. Rima and Vincent continue to shoot their guns, the man leaps over their heads and passes above them.

When the small ground turn around to face their opponent, the man is gone. As silently and mysteriously as he appeared, he vanishes. They all remain on guard to make sure he's really gone before they put their weapons away. "What the heck was that!? It definitely wasn't human!" Yuffie exclaims as her eyes continue to dart across the plains for signs of the man.

"A silent predator." Red XIII says nodding his head in thought.

Yuffie's body shivers, not just from the cold night air, "Freaky."

"We should probably hurry to Nibelheim." Tifa suggests, wanting desperately to get out of the rain and into a warm dry bed. The group quickly agrees and they press forward, each deciding no to worry about their attacker for the time being. Each are just hungry, tired, and dieing to get dry.

{}

{}

"I just hope the inn has some opened rooms." Tifa comments as they walk into town. The dirt road of Nibelheim is now all soft mud. Small stream are running across the room from the storm that's outside.

"We can use the Shin-Ra mansion." Red XIII advises, hoping to stay there instead of an inn where the people would stare at him and comment that pets aren't allowed in inns.

"Yea remember? Vinnie lives there now!" Yuffie says happily.

"We won't have to pay for an inn." Zack comments liking the idea of saving some gil. So the group walks over to the old Shin-Ra mansion. Vincent remains quiet as he leads them towards the mansion. His icy heart sending a shock of anticipation as he nears the mansion. Vincent opens the old, rotting, wood doors and holds them open for everyone to enter. Everyone rushes out of the rain.

"So where are the beds?" Zack asks as everyone scans the interior of the Shin-Ra mansion. It's dusty, but it has always been dusty. Vincent doesn't answer the question, instead he begins walking, rather quickly, up the stairs. Everyone watches him in bewilderment before following him.

The group follows Vincent down the spiral staircase to the hidden basement. They walk down the dark tunnel to the end where the laboratory is. Everyone gathers inside the laboratory and watches Vincent as he analyzes the book cave at the entrance of the hallways. "What are you looking for?" Tifa suddenly asks the question on everyone's mind.

Without answering Tifa's question, Vincent slams his claw on the side on the bookcase, startling everyone in the process. Vincent picks the large bookcase up a few centimeters on the one side and begins to pull it out of the way. Everyone watches in bewilderment before they see what's hidden behind the bookcase. It's another door, a rusty metal door. It's a hidden door that's hidden inside the hidden laboratory.

Vincent walks over to it and opens the door, it screeches on the old hinges. Vincent looks over towards his comrades who stare at him in confusion, "Where does that lead?" Yuffie asks confused. Apparently she's not the only who is since no one knew this door even existed.

Vincent's gaze lowers to the ground as if he suddenly feels ashamed of himself, "I may not be out for awhile." He says quietly before walking through the doorway, closing the door in the process.

"Hey wait! What're you doing!?" Yuffie shouts as she raises towards the door. As she places her hand on the handle of the door she hears something lock on the other side. She attempts to pull it open, only to find out that the door is indeed, now locked. Yuffie kicks the door in aggravation.

Tifa scratches her head, not understanding what just happened, "He'll eventually come out. Why don't we just get something to eat and go to bed?" Tifa suggests. Yuffie huffs before walking out of the laboratory. Tifa shakes her head before following the angry ninja. Zack lets out a loud yawn before walking out also.

Red XIII keeps his eyes locked on Rima as she walks over to one of the large capsules. The glass of the capsule seemed to have been broken through by something that was stored inside of it escaping. Red XIII watches silently in interest as Rima reaches out a shaking hand and touches the capsule. He brows lower a bit in hatred. "Rima?" Rima pulls her hand back quickly when she hears Red XIII call out her name. She turns around to face the beast.

She can tell the beast is curious as to what she doing. Rima quickly crosses her arms and turns her head to the side, acting like nothing is wrong, "What?" She asks glancing at him every now and then.

Red XIII lifts his snout in the air and sniffs. He follows his nose across the laboratory as Rima watches him in wonderment. Red XIII's nose directs him to a small refrigerator on the side of the wall. He turns back to Rima, "Could you open this for me?" He asks lifting his paw up to point at what he's talking about.

Rima slowly nods and walks over to the small refrigerator. She bends down and opens up. The pupils of her eyes shrink as the bright light shines out of the refrigerator, "What's this?" Rima questions before pulling out one of the red bags.

Red XIII gives her a quick glance before turning around and walking away, "It's blood. Use it." Red XIII says as he exits the laboratory. Rima gives the retreating beast a bewildered look before starring down at the package of blood in her hand.

{}

{}

Vincent slowly walks down the long cold hall passing several rooms that are used for storing supplies. His gaze remains directed to the ground as he walks through the darkness. His human hand twitches from how nervous he feels. There's no turning back now, he already began walking towards the room and he isn't going to turn back. Vincent's feet carry him to the last door in the dark hall. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he slowly opens the door.

"...Vincent?" A voice calls out in the room.

A small smile passes across Vincent's lips as he glances up, "....Lucrecia."

That's all folks! Well I hope you're excited about the next chapter because I sure as hell am! Surprises are coming, more then you'll ever guess heeheehee. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, you probably already knew what was going to happen at the end huh? I knew someone already guessed it, bravo. But who is this mysterious person that they fought? Will they meet him in the future? How does he have these unearthly powers? The next chapter ought to have some good ol action, the gang meet a new something and run into an old someone. And what's this!? Cloud and Sephiroth come out a week early? Why's this? And more importantly... what are the results? Heeheehee I had to go and tell ya all that just to leave ya in more suspense then you need heeheehee Ain't I great!? Well Review y'all! TTNC!


	50. Demon And Vampire vs The Silent Predator

I'm passed the two hundred review point! HURRAY! (Graffiti and balloons fall from the sky as fireworks explode) Heeheehee, thank you all so much with your generous reviews, the story wouldn't be where it is without you. Seriously it wouldn't, without them I probably would of given up a long time ago. Not that I ever needed to even consider giving up on this fic. (Sigh) It still has a long LONG way to go. But you guys are so supportive. Wow two hundred reviews, this is such a nice wee. Not only did I pass the two hundred mark but I got myself two new games to entertain me! Devil May Cry, and Galerians: Ash which I might add is a rather confusing and annoying game. But enough about that, let's just get this doggone chapter started... oh crap! What chapter is this anyway? (Thinks) Um.. I'm guessing it's fifty. That's right.. this is the fiftieth chapter.. Time to celebrate again!... or not.

Disclaimer- (Watches surveillance tapes) Excellent... Everything is going according to plan. (Smirks at Zack who's tied up to a chair while laughing at Vincent.)

Well as you can plainly see, I haven't gotten started on my plan, which might I add, full proof. And to make sure I don't forget it, I wrote it down on this sheet of paper (Holds up paper)

So I still don't have claims on Final Fantasy 7 yet. But soon... very soon I shall have it MWAHAHAHA! (Stands up to walk away while dropping the paper. The piece of paper falls into the shredder)

__

Chapter 50- Demon And Vampire vs. The Silent Predator

Vincent slowly and tiredly opens his crimson eyes. His gaze is blurred from being asleep for so long. Vincent stiffly sits up on the cold metal table. He rubs his eyes with his human hand. Did it work? Vincent wonders. There's only one way for him to find out. Vincent closes his eyes and focuses, '...Chaos?' Vincent calls through his mind.

Vincent feels something shift within the dark reaches of his mind. Showing Vincent that the demon has in fact returned. Knowing that Chaos is back makes Vincent sigh in relief. He feels normal again with Chaos lingering inside his body, not saying that having a demon reside in your body is normal, but to Vincent it is. _'Look to your left.'_ Chaos commands, the demon shifts in Vincent's mind uncomfortably.

Vincent opens up his eyes once more and looks to his left. Nothing is there. Vincent holds his breath as he slowly leans over the edge of the table. His eyes fall upon the motionless body of Lucrecia, sprawled across the floor next to the table he's laying on. Vincent's golden claw digs into the metal operation table in disbelief, 'No..'

__

"......Vincent?" A voice calls out as he walks through the door.

Vincent glances up, a small smile spreading across his face, "Lucrecia.." Vincent calls her name out in relief. His smile soon drops though when he sees her, laying in her bed. Her skin is as pale as her lab coat that she always wears. The whites of her eyes are a sickly yellow color. Despite knowing how she looks, Lucrecia gives him a small smile. Vincent quickly walks across the room to Lucrecia's side. He gets down on one knee and grabs one of her clammy hands, "Lucrecia..." Vincent calls out her name in sorrow.

Lucrecia's hand tightens around Vincent's in response, "Don't look at me like that, I don't want to see anymore sorrow then you already show." Lucrecia says. Vincent bows his head in shame, "Vincent... you knew this was going to happen." Lucrecia reminds him.

"Must it be so soon?" Vincent asks, his voice pleading.

Lucrecia frowns a bit in regret, "It's been two years Vincent... For two years my body has been slowly dieing. The Jenova Cells that kept my body alive have been long since dead." She explains, "I warned you when you found me that I would die, I'm sorry Vincent but I only have a few days left."

"....." Vincent keeps his gaze downcast, not wanting to look back into Lucrecia's eyes, the eyes of the one he loves, the one he could never be with, the one who's going to be taken away from him again. Four months after the Meteor Incident, Vincent went back to Lucrecia's cave, behind the waterfall. To his shock and happiness he saw her there, in the same place he found her the last time he saw her. He asked Lucrecia to come back with him, to the Shin-Ra Mansion. She told him that the Jenova Cells in her body are gone and that she would soon die.

Vincent didn't care, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before she dies. But silently he was praying and hoping that she wouldn't die at all, he wouldn't allow himself to admit that she wouldn't be there with him forever. Lucrecia finally agreed to go with him. She showed him the hidden door behind the bookcase, she said she would remain there until her time comes. Vincent sadly agreed to her terms, as long as he could be with her, he'd be happy.

"....I won't accept this." Vincent says quietly as he locks his gaze with hers, "Lucrecia.. you must live on. You're strong, you can fight it." Vincent pleads.

Lucrecia gives Vincent a small smile, her eyes filled with pain. She releases her hold on Vincent's hand and places it on his cheek, "My only regret..."Lucrecia pauses a moment, "Is not being able to help you."

Vincent lowers his gaze once more not being able to gaze into her sickly eyes, "You've helped me by being here with me." Vincent says quietly.

Lucrecia's hand drops from his cheek as she brings it back to her bed, "It'll give you more pain then good though, knowing that I'm going to die. I'm afraid I haven't helped you much at all." She admits.

"Would you be... happier knowing you were able to help me?" Vincent asks hesitantly. Lucrecia gives a short nod. Vincent grabs hold of her hand again as he speaks, "Lucrecia.. you are a scientific genius. You know things that most do not. You can help me if it'll make you happy."

"How can I help you Vincent?" She asks quietly.

Vincent rests his forehead on top of her hand and closes his eyes, "Lucrecia, Hojo has done these things to me, he's given me my first few demons, each more terrifying then any monster I have encountered. But you... you've given me a demon far more horrible then those Hojo bestowed upon me. You created him and gave him to me to use. Chaos... the demon that shows no mercy to his victims no longer resides within me. Hojo took my demons away. He's alive, back from the hell I sent him to. The planet is being overruled by the dead and I'm powerless. Lucrecia... in order for me to fight. I NEED Chaos. Please, help me, give me Chaos as you've done once before."

A warm smile spreads across Lucrecia's lips as she stares down at Vincent, "I thought you considered your demons a punishment."

Vincent lifts his head up, the faintest of a smile across his lips, "In battle, they are a blessing. One of which I do not wish to loose."

Lucrecia sits up in her bed, "Very well, I'll help you get your demons back Vincent. Help me get to the lab that's next to this room."

'She died ten hours ago.' Chaos's voice breaks through Vincent's thoughts.

{}

{}

It was one thing to just lock himself in some creepy room. It was another not to explain why he did. But his last mistake was to lock Yuffie, The Greatest Female Ninja, out and not tell her what is going on. Those are Yuffie thoughts for the last three days. She has only moved away from the steel door to eat, sleep, or when nature calls, but mostly she just sits there and waits. Waits for Vincent to come out so she can shove her Conformer so far up his ass that he wished he never kept anything hidden from her.

Out of the corner of her eye Yuffie sees Tifa walk into the lab. Tifa glances over to the ninja, seeing her sitting in her same spot, ten feet across the door with her back leaning against a stack of books. Tifa shakes her head as she walks over to Yuffie, "Are you still waiting?" She asks in disbelief.

Yuffie continues to glare at the steel door, trying to melt a hole big enough to let her through it with her stormy gray eyes. "No, I'm just sitting here because I like the smell of old moldy books." Yuffie says sarcastically as she crosses her arms.

"He'll eventually come out." Tifa tries reasoning with the angry ninja.

"Yea well, if he doesn't come out soon I'll blast an All Creation through the damn door." Yuffie threatens.

Tifa rolls her eyes. "I don't see why you're so angry." Tifa says.

"I have a perfectly good reason." Yuffie replies.

"Which is..."

Yuffie remains silent for a moment before answering, "I WANT TO SEE WHAT'S BEHIND THE DOOR!" Yuffie cries as she quickly jumps up, runs across the room and kicking the door, "URGHHH!! Open you stupid door!" She yells as she tries to pull the door open. Tifa sighs in defeat deciding it's best not to bother the ninja anymore. Tifa turns around to leave. Yuffie's cry of surprise followed by the crash she makes when she stumbles back into the bookshelf makes Tifa turn back around.

Tifa examines the seen in front of her. Apparently, Yuffie wasn't expecting the door to suddenly open up, which led to the ninja falling back, and hitting her back against the bookshelf, a causing all the books to fall on top of her. Tifa's gaze goes from Yuffie to the now opened door, and there he stands, Vincent Valentine looking rather confused on why Yuffie is in a pile of books.

Vincent glances towards Tifa while keeping a questioning eye on Yuffie who's in the process of pushing the books off of herself, "I apologize for the wait. I'm ready to leave whenever you feel." Vincent says. He gives one more glance towards Yuffie before leaving the lab.

The steel door slowly closes. Yuffie's eyes widen as she scrambles to her feet. She races across the lab to the door. Her hand grabs the handle right when it closes, _CLICK. _Yuffie tries to lift the handle in order to open the door, only to find that it's locked. "NO!" Yuffie yells as she falls to her knees, she begins to bang her head against the door. Tifa decides not to even say anything as she walks out of the lab.

{}

{}

The group decided to stay one more night before they hike through Mt. Nibel. It's nearing midnight and everyone is already asleep. The night is almost pitch black since it's the day of the new moon. Without the moonlight the stars in the sky seem to glow brighter then usual. There isn't a sound outside except for the tiny insects that appear during the night. Residents in Nibelheim are warmly tucked away in the safety of their homes.

But something silently stalks through the night. The dark figure, standing on one of the house rooftops stares towards the Shin-Ra Mansion. With soundless steps and amazing grace, the figure jumps to the ground. Quietly, the silent predator approaches the mansion. Moving with the confidence of a powerful fighter, the figure steps up to the entrance of the mansion.

{}

{}

Spider webs are scattered across the room. The many closed coffins are covered in a thick layer of dust from many years they've sat there. However, one coffin sticks out more then the others. It lays silently in the center, freshly polished and dust free. Skeletons are piled at the sides of the room and in some coffins. The whole room is filled with death, except for the one living soul standing next to the polished coffin. Crimson orbs glow in the darkness as the stare longingly at the coffin.

'What's one night?' Vincent asks himself as he opens the lid of his coffin. He hasn't been in the coffin in ages, and strangely enough he's been longing to go back into it to sleep. Even if the nightmares appear during his slumber, at least he's have the pleasure of some rest. Vincent begins climbing into the coffin but freezes midway. Vincent's brows lower in concentration, something suddenly feels strange. He senses someone else in the mansion. Someone other then his comrades. Vincent quickly realizes that it's upstairs. Vincent quickly runs out of the coffin room and towards the spiral staircase. If it is an enemy that's inside then they will be heading towards the guestroom.

{}

{}

The three bed guestroom is located in the upper east wing of the Shin-Ra mansion. It's the only room that has any beds for the group to use. The three beds in the room are lined up. Rima is asleep in the bed to the right, she facing the wall. Yuffie is asleep in the middle bed, her covers pulled over her head to keep out the cold air of the night. Tifa is in the last bed on the left. Next to Tifa's bed is an old leather couch that Zack is sprawled across, snoring away. Laying in the corner of the room, out of everyone's way, is Red XIII, curled up. The small flame at the tip of his tail giving the room a soft glow as they all sleep.

Unbeknownst to all of them, danger is at the other side of the door. It's slowly making its way to them. The doorknob to the guestroom slowly turns. The door is slowly opened up a crack as someone peers inside. Yuffie shifts a bit under her covers giving off a soft moan, the rest of the room remains quiet however. The door is cautiously pushed open making it slightly screech on the old hinges.

Red XIII's ears twitch a bit as his nose sub-consciously sniffs the air while he sleeps. Not picking up anything suspicious, the fiery beast reason asleep. The door opens up all the way and the dark figure gazes into the room. The silent predator takes a slow step forward, _Click!_ "Don't move." Vincent commands, holding the Death Penalty against the back of the man's head. Vincent's crimson eyes scan the intruder up and down. He recognizes the green trench coat and black clothes. It's the same man that the group ran into out in the plains.

For being held at gunpoint, the man seem rather calm. He stands frozen in his place, arms at his side with his back turned to Vincent. Vincent's muscles remain tense as he keeps the Death Penalty posed. Vincent gets some unusual vibes from the man. Vincent crimson eyes narrow a bit, 'This is no man or human for that matter.' Vincent is sure of it. He's not the only one who believes it too. "Turn around." Vincent commands. The man remains still. "I said-" Within the blink of an eye the man spins around and knocks the Death Penalty to the side, causing Vincent to fire a shot in a process.

Everyone jumps up out of their beds at the sound of gunfire and looks around in confusion. Their gaze locks on the two figures outside the guestroom door. One Vincent, being held by the neck, his back against the railing. The other person, they recognize as the person they ran into on the plains. "Vinnie!" Yuffie cries out as she sees him being choked by the man.

Vincent glances through the doorway and sees that everyone's awake. His eyes glance back where the man's face is suppose to be, although he can't see the intruder's face. The man's grip on Vincent's neck tightens as he continues to strangle Vincent. Vincent tries to pry the man's hands off of his neck.

"We have to help him!" Tifa says as she begins running over. Everyone soon follows her lead only to suddenly stop by the sudden laughter filling the mansion. Rich, amused laughter rings through the mansion, confusing everyone. They're confused because, one, why would anyone be laughing at a moment like this? And two, the one who's laughing is Vincent.

Vincent closes his eyes as he throws his head back in laughter. One question runs through everyone's head, has Vincent lost it? Vincent's eyes open back up, no longer glowing a crimson red. His eyes hide in the darkness around him. Vincent's body begins to tremble as the sounds of bones cracking is heard. Huge black wings suddenly burst from his back as his face begins to reshape. Vincent opens up his mouth as razor sharp fangs suddenly appear. Vincent's hand and claw briefly disappear only to be replaced by Chaos's claws.

"Vincent has Chaos back." Red XIII says, realizing what's happening.

The silent intruder, sensing the danger, tries to get rid of Vincent. He raises Vincent up off his feet by the neck and throws him over the railing. The man turns to face the others. Yuffie wastes no time in throwing her Conformer at the creepy looking man. The man jumps over the flying Conformer with amazing speed. Yuffie grows in frustration, "Why does he have to be so damn fast!?" She yells.

"Heh, heh, heh." Everyone slowly looks behind them to see a pair of crimson eyes glowing in the guestroom. Rima has changed into a vampire. Rima suddenly dashes forward, causing everyone to get out of the way. She pulls out two daggers from her trench coat while she charges at the man. The man lands back on the floor, a few inches in front of the wall. Rima throws her daggers at the intruder with amazing force. Each dagger hits the man's shoulders, making him stumble back into the wall from the force of the attack. Rima never stops charging at him as she pulls two more daggers. She leaps towards him, sticking her two daggers out in front of her, intending on impaling him with them. Before she hits her target however, the man flips over the railing to the left. Rima quickly stops and looks over the railing just in time to see Chaos snatch the man in mid air.

Chaos smirks as he flies straight up, towards the ceiling while holding the intruder above him. The man doesn't make any attempt to break free as he's slammed into the ceiling of the mansion. Chaos throws the man down towards the floor. The intruder spins in the air and lands on the floor with his feet. A monstrous roar is heard causing the man to look above him. Chaos slams into him from above. The wooden floor cracks in protest before breaking, causing the two fighters to fall into the basement.

From the second floor, Rima leaps down into the hole while the rest of the group waits for the them to come back up. Rima lands in the tunnel and turns around hearing movement. Chaos is frantically swiping his deadly claws at the intruder, only to have each attack dodged by the man's amazing speed. Chaos's wings barely fit in the tunnel. In his anger and frustration, Chaos attempts to tackle the man to the ground.

While Chaos charges at him the man pulls something out of his cloak. Chaos crashes into the man but is overpowered as the man forces the two into a roll. Chaos back hits the ground. The man quickly stands up and thrusts something into the demon's chest. A moment later the demon is being shocked by thousands of volts of electricity. The demon roars in pain as he's shocked.

Rima sees her chance and charges at the enemy. The man hears the vampire's swift advance and turns around to charge at her as well. The two forces crash, but the Rima's strength is outmatched as the man's pushes her back. Rima slashes at the man with her daggers. The man's movement is nothing more then a blur in front of her as he evades the deadly daggers. "Die damn you!" Rima yells as she attempts a slide slash.

Her opponent ducks and trips her in the process. Chaos stands back up once the electrifying mechanism detaches from his chest. The man glances back at Chaos before glancing up to the hole he came through. Rima growls in anger as she sends her right foot flying towards the man's side. The man jumps up through the hole before the attack reaches him.

The man jumps through the hole and up to the second floor. Everyone quickly pulls their weapons out to defend themselves. "Get back here!" They here an extremely pissed off vampire shout as she jumps through the hole in the floor. The man briefly glances down towards her. A moment later he jumps backwards, through the mansion's huge windows. Rima runs up the stairs, "YOU'RE MINE!" She calls out before giving pursuit.

"Where's Chaos?" Tifa asks. A second after her question they here a monstrous roar before Chaos bursts through a part of the floor. Wood flies through the mansion as Chaos flies through the air.

"Um... there." Zack answers dumbly.

Chaos looks around a moment before seeing the broken glass. A moment later he flies through the glass and tries to catch up.

"Should we try to help them?" Yuffie asks unsure.

Red XIII shakes his head, "It would be meaningless for us to chase after them. They're all much faster then us." Red XIII points out.

"So what do we do?" Tifa asks.

Red XIII begins walking down the stairs, he turns his head back to look at his friends, "We wait for Vincent and Rima to return. Chaos is smart enough to know when to retreat." Red XIII replies.

"I noticed you didn't mention Rima's name in that last part." Zack says.

"I don't know how Rima acts in battle when she's... different."

Yuffie sighs as she crosses her arms in annoyance, "This sucks" She mutters to herself. "Who the hell is this guy anyway!?" Yuffie exclaims, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I believe this answers your question Yuffie." Red XIII says from downstairs. Everyone shares a bewildered look before running down the stairs to see what he's talking about. They find him at the bottom of the stairs, gazing at the wall to the right. Carved on the wall with some sort of blade the silent predator wrote his name, '_Malice.'_

{}

{}

Chaos soars through the sky as he hunts for his enemy. His keen eyes scan the land as he flies above. 'To much for you to handle?' Vincent's voice suddenly breaks into the demons mind.

Chaos growls in anger, _'Quiet human.'_ From inside his head the demon can feel Vincent smirk. So now the man is taunting the demon? Who ever said Vincent can't have some fun? Chaos spots something in the distance, causing the demon to pick up his speed. As he gets closer he sees that it's two figures fighting. One of them is his enemy the other is the vampire, which he has not yet decided whether to attack or not.

Rima is suddenly knocked away from Malice with a powerful punch in the stomach. The vampire merely winces in pain and gives her opponent a smirk as he charges towards her. With a quick flick of the wrist, Rima sends one of her dagger flying towards Malice. The dagger hits its mark, making Malice fall to the ground. Rima laughs a bit, 'And that's it everyone!' She declares victory. After all, having a dagger imbedded in your forehead would kill anyone.

To the vampire's shock and disappointment, Malice begins to stand back up. Getting to his feet Malice lifts his head up. Rima's eyes widen in amazement as she sees the man pulls the dagger out of his forehead. She's amazed for two reasons. For one, she managed to get a glimpse of the man's face. The man's eyes are all white, much like a blind person's. And two, when Malice pulled the dagger out, no blood followed. It's like this man doesn't have blood. The dagger he pulled out of his forehead is as clean as it was when Rima threw it.

Malice examines the dagger in his hand, seemingly fascinated with the blade. An insane looking smirk crosses his features before he throws the dagger back to its owner. Rima's caught off guard and isn't able to react. She yells in pain as the dagger imbeds itself in her left shoulder. Rima winces in pain as she races her right hand to the dagger. Holding her breath, she pulls the dagger out of her shoulder, letting the blood flow freely out of the wound.

Malice slowly advances on her, his hand outstretched in front of him. Flames travel in a spiral around his arm and gathers up in his palm, creating a fireball. A roar is heard and Malice quickly turns to the side and throws the fireball at Chaos, head on. The fireball explodes on the demon chest. Chaos falls through the air, leaving a tail of smoke above him. Rima lunges at Malice when he's distracted. Her arms wrap around his side as she sinks her fangs into his neck. Despite not bleeding when the dagger was imbedded into his forehead, Rima does taste something in her mouth when she bites down into his flesh. But it certainly isn't any kind of blood she's ever tasted.

Rima jumps off of Malice and spits the vile fluid out of her mouth. Rima's eyes travel to Malice's neck, where she bit him. Glowing green fluid drips from the wound she inflected on him. Malice raises his hand to his neck and touches the wound. He brings his hand out in front of his face, as if to examine the glowing substance. He brings his hand to his face and licks it clean.

Chaos stands back up. Without any hesitation he charges at Malice. Malice quickly pulls something out of his trench coat and throws it to the ground. Rima shields her eyes as the flash-bomb explodes, temporarily blinding everyone in the area. When the light fades, Malice is gone. Rima clutches her head in pain as she turns back to normal. When she's finished changing she turns around to see Vincent already transformed, standing behind her. Rima's shoots Vincent a glare before brushing passed him in the direction of the mansion.

{}

{}

Early the next morning the group heads off into Mt. Nibel. Their destination is Rocket Town in hopes to find some source of transportation across the ocean. Being an experienced guide in the mountains from when she was younger, Tifa leads the group through the mountains. "Remember everyone, this bridge isn't what it used to be." Tifa warns as she begins to walk across the bridge.

Yuffie rolls her eyes at Tifa, "GAWD, It's not like we haven't been here before Tifa. We know our way around."

Zack grins nervously as he walks onto the old rigid bridge, "I remember the last time I walked across this. The ropes snapped and we all fell." Zack gives a short laugh feeling uncomfortable about being on the bridge again.

Everyone remains silent after Zack mentions his tale. Everyone just focuses on trying to get across the bridge. 'Half way there.' Tifa thinks to herself, trying not to look down. So what if she used to be a guide, it doesn't mean she can't be afraid of heights. Tifa glances up to see she's just a few feet from the end. She gives a sigh of relief as she jumps onto sturdy ground. She waits for everyone else to get off the bridge. She gives everyone a warm smile, "See? That wasn't so bad."

Red XIII glances towards Tifa, "Maybe for a human it isn't. But I can't grab onto anything." Red XIII points out.

Tifa shrugs, "Well we're almost out of here. so let's just get through this cave and off this mountain. Tifa says as she walks into the mountain's cave. The group soon follows. The cave is just like they all remember it. Cold and wet. There's steps that someone created a long time ago made from wood. They walk down them and pass underneath the piping.

Rima follows from the back of the group. She scans the cave, looking out for any monsters that could be around. The cave seems fairly empty though, they haven't run into any creatures that pose a threat to them. Rima stops as she senses something familiar. She senses his presence close by. There's no mistaking it... Sephiroth is near. But where? Rima turns her gaze to the right, where a metal hatch stands. The door leading to the Mako Reactor outside.

"Hey Rima, you coming or not?" Zack asks. Rima blinks out of her daze and turns towards the group. The entire group is starring at her, waiting for her to follow. Rima brows lower in thought before she opens up the hatch and walks outside.

"Hey, that's the wrong way! That leads to the Mako Reactor!" Tifa calls out as the group runs to catch up with her.

{}

{}

How long has he been here? A day? A week? Two weeks? Cloud has no idea. He lost track of time when he went into this tank. The only thing he has while sitting in the mako tank is his dreams. His dreams and thoughts are all that he has now. When will he be able to get out? Will this truly be enough to defeat Vain? Those questions were running through his head before the tank suddenly opens up and throws him down on the cold metal flooring of the reactor.

Cloud groans sickly. "Has it been two weeks?" He asks aloud.

"No. The reactor no longer has power. It's a week early." Sephiroth's voice comes from his side. Footsteps are heard as he walks towards Cloud.

Cloud sits up and rubs his eyes, trying to rid himself of the blurriness. He glances up to the half naked Sephiroth. Cloud's eyes widen, "What the hell is that!?" He cries out in horror, pointing at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth glances to what Cloud is pointing at, he looks back to Cloud. "What? You have one too, or have you not noticed it yet?" Sephiroth says calmly.

"What?" Cloud looks, he jumps to his feet in surprise, "AH! That was NOT there when I went in! What the hell is it!" Cloud says as he touches it, "Hey... it's soft."

Sephiroth ignores the last comment Cloud made but answer the question. "Consider it the source of your strength. You should be able to make it disappear." Sephiroth states.

Cloud glances back to Sephiroth, his brows raise in surprise, "Hey.. yours disappeared." Cloud concentrates on his making it twitch a bit. Cloud grins in amusement, "Look! It Moved!" Cloud announces cheerfully.

Sephiroth sighs shaking his head before he walks over to his sword and discarded cape. He hears Cloud talking to himself, and then shouting 'It's gone!'

{}

{}

"Rima why are we in here?" Yuffie asks as they follow the silent woman throw the reactor. They climb down the chains and walk across the walkway towards Jenova's Chamber. Yuffie and the rest of the group just follow Rima in confusion. Rima begins to pick up her pace, causing everyone to go into a jog to catch up with her. They run into the room and freeze in shock.

"Cloud!?" Tifa and Yuffie call out in confusion. They could tell Cloud is in danger. Sephiroth is standing in front of him, the Masamune in his hand. Cloud's weapon is leaning against one of the tanks, out of his reach, leaving him defenseless.

"Sephiroth!" Rima says between clenched teeth. Both Sephiroth and Cloud look to the group in surprise. Without a moment of hesitation, Vincent pulls the Death Penalty out and fires his gun at Sephiroth.

Okay y'all! That's it for this here chapter! Aren't I just great! MWAHAHAHAA! I'm going to apologize for how shit written this chapter is. Yes I've proofread this but I feel it's still crap. I can't really figure out a way to fix it really. So I'm sorry if it's hard to understand or read. I don't know, IO just had some trouble writing this chapter for some reason. I may one day come back and fix it.... COUGHBULLCOUGH! Anyways, isn't this a great way to end the 50th chapter!? Review and tell me how much you love me! HEEHEEHEE TTNC!


	51. Farewell Zack

Howdy y'all! You know something? Right after I posted that last chapter I started on this one. I just had to start typing this chapter up. I still think the last chapter kind of sucked, it was lacking something, to me at least. But what was it.. hmm.. I believe it lacked detail. Yes detail. Detail is the key for a good chapter. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me with that last chapter. But this chapter will be better. I promise.. (Smiles) Then again, you guys probably don't care about that because we have Cloud here. heh heh heh. But will he stay or will he go? Heeheehee. You'll have to read to find out. Well enough of my useless non-sense lets get this started.

Disclaimer-

&%$! She got away! I almost had her! (Punches wall)

??????- Yes.. locking the door to your room was just brilliant. Now if you only thought about the windows.

(Glares) Shut up Malice! Maybe if I'm lucky, the bears got her. Grr... I had her trapped dammit! I could of finally gotten her out of my way. She's the only thing between me and Squaresoft.

Malice- You DO know she most likely had another weapon hidden somewhere..

Uh... no. But if she did have another weapon then she would of killed me, or tried to.

Malice-Say... what happened to my claws?

(Smiles) Oh that. Well you see... I WAS going to give Vincent a new demon and the demon's name was going to be Malice.

Malice- (Nods slowly) Why the change of plans.

(Scratches head) Two reasons.. well three actually. One, I like to use Chaos. Two, I couldn't really think up of a demon. And three, the silent predator type thing, just popped in my head in the middle of typing, it sounded pretty cool so I used it. And I needed to give you a name so I called you Malice.

Malice- oh.

(Blinks as a thought strikes) Hey wait a minute... your title is the silent predator, so stop talking!

Malice-... why don't I ever talk?

(Tapes Malice's mouth shut with Duck Tape) There! And for your question. I can't answer because it would give something away. heeheehee...

_Chapter 51- Farewell Zack._

The shot echoes off the steel walls of the Mako Reactor. The shot made everyone jump in surprise, they didn't think something would happen so quickly. Sephiroth is caught off guard, he didn't think someone would attack him so quickly. He doesn't even see the gun until it's fired. The bullet speeds through the distance in an instant and hits the target. The blade of the Masamune is struck by the bullet causing Sephiroth to loose his hold on his sword.

Vincent aims his weapon at Sephiroth's head next and begins to pull the trigger. "WHOA WHOA HOLD IT!" Cloud jumps in front of Sephiroth and waves his arms in the air making Vincent stop his attack. "There's no reason to attack!" Cloud quickly says.

That comment makes everyone dumbfounded, "What do you mean there's no reason to attack. He was about to kill you!?" Tifa yells while thinking Cloud has lost his mind.

"Perhaps we misunderstood the situation." Red XIII says as he sits on his hind legs.

Yuffie's face goes bright red when she finally notices Cloud's lack of dress. "Where is your shirt?" Yuffie asks embarrassedly as she tries to cover her face with her left hand. Everyone glances over to her with a weird expression, each wondering why that question popped up in a situation such as this. "WHAT!?" Yuffie suddenly yells, "Stop starring at me!?" Yuffie covers her whole face with her hands.

Sephiroth's laughter rings throughout the reactor. Cloud scratches the back of his head, suddenly embarrassed. "Um... yea." Is all Cloud can say. He walks over to his discarded shirt and quickly throws it on. He picks his Ultimate Weapon and sheathes it. "I didn't have a shirt on because I was in one of these mako tanks." Cloud explains.

Rima's hand twitches a bit while it hovers above her sniper rifle. Her eyes remain locked on Sephiroth as she tries to decide whether or not to attack him. It's hard enough for her to just remain silent and not start yelling profanities at the swordsman. She watches as Sephiroth walks over to his sword and sheathes it. He turns back around, crossing his arms as he looks at the group.

"I'm... confused." Tifa says as she glances between the two.

"Believe me, you're not the only one." Vincent says as he puts the Death Penalty in its holster. "Why are you with him and why were you in one of those Mako tanks?" Vincent suddenly asks.

Cloud holds out his hands beckoning everyone to be quiet while he talk, "Ok.. I can explain this. um.." His gaze lifts up as he tries to think of a way to explain everything. "Um... Sephiroth said that going through this Mako treatment would make us stronger. So we came to a truce and came here."

"A truce?" Yuffie says in confusion.

Cloud nods, "Yea, we're no longer enemies. We're um.. allies?" He replies hesitantly.

"WHAT!?" Most of the group yells in union. Tifa immediately argues with the idea. "Cloud! We can't be allies with him! This is the man who destroyed our home! He tried to destroy the entire planet and almost succeeded. Cloud, he _KILLED _Aerith!"

Zack lowers his gaze to the floor at the last comment. He never thought he'd run into Sephiroth again. He learned about Aerith's death and how Sephiroth was the one who killed her. He ran his sword through her. Yes, he loved Aerith. As a matter of fact he went to her house when he recovered from his wounds that he almost died from. Only to find Aerith's mother crying over her recent death. He arrived too late.

Sephiroth's face remains expressionless as he stares at Tifa while she continues to rant on about what he's done in the past and how cruel and evil he is. Sephiroth rolls his eyes, like anyone needs to be reminded. He scans the group his gaze stopping on Rima. Her right hand is inside of her coat, a clear sign that she's ready to attack him at any moment. He'll have to keep on guard with her standing there.

Sephiroth glances to the right a bit and spots a strangely familiar head of hair. Long, black, and really spiky. The man's head is lowered a bit, hiding his face from Sephiroth's sight. Sephiroth doesn't need to see his face to know who it is. The hair and the massive sword on sheathed at his back is enough for him to recognize the man. "...Zack?" Sephiroth calls out. Tifa stops her ranting and glances at Sephiroth, as well as everyone else. Zack lifts his head up, scratching the back of his neck and giving a humorous grin. Sephiroth rolls his eyes at the familiar grin. Yup, it's him. Sephiroth walks up closer to Zack, a faint smile across his face, "I heard you were dead." Sephiroth states.

Zack chuckles a bit, "Yea, well I guess I could say the same to you."

"Yes I suppose you can." Sephiroth says before laughing, Zack soon follows suite. The group watches silently as the two throw their heads back and laugh.

Slowly the two stop laughing. Zack's grin disappears with his laughter as he stares at Sephiroth, "You killed Aerith." He suddenly states.

Sephiroth crosses his arms, "So I've been reminded countless times."

Zack turns his head to the side a bit as his brows lower in anger, "I would of never thought you'd even think about killing her. " Sephiroth remains silent as he waits for Zack to continue. Zack looks straight at Sephiroth, "How could you kill one of your friends?" He asks in disbelief.

The groups brows raises in surprise at the question. "Arghhh. I've had enough of this!" Rima suddenly yells as she pulls her sniper rifle out. "Die Sephiroht!" She fires her gun. Everyone quickly dives to the ground to avoid the bullet. Sephiroth jumps out of the room to the walkway outside. Rima growls in anger, "Get back here!" She yells as she runs out after him. The group quickly get to their feet to see what's happening.

Rima runs out to the walkway and looks around, 'What? Where did he go!? There's no place for him to run.' She looks up to the upper walkway to see if he managed to get there. She doesn't see him. Chains rattle from the right, Rima turns to the side to see Sephiroth swinging towards her on a chain. Her eyes widen as she pulls her rifle up and fires a shot. The bullet breaks the chain, the momentum that Sephiroth has manages to carry him the rest of the way to the walkway. With his feet outstretched, he kicks Rima in the stomach and lands on the walkway on his back. Rima stumbles back to the edge of the walkway. She swings her arms to try and keep herself from falling down into the mako pool below.

"RIMA!" Yuffie calls out in terror as Rima begins to fall back.

Rima can feel herself falling back. She tries to clutch at anything to stop herself from falling. Her dream suddenly flashes through her mind. The one where she's younger and is chased into a cave. She sees the bats swarming around her, causing her to fall back into the strange glowing spring. Rima's eyes widen as she realizes something while falling, she realizes what the glowing spring is. They're both the same color. The one in her dream and the one below her now. The strange spring in her dream can be none other then, "Mako..." Rima says aloud before she feels something grab one of her wrists.

Rima blinks out of her daze and looks up to see Sephiroth hanging over the edge of the walkway. His brows are lowered in concentration as he tries not to let go. Sephiroth's eyes locks with Rima before he smirks, "You need to stop shoting at me." Sephiroth says a bit jokingly, and who says Sephiroth doesn't have a sense of humor?

Rima's eyes narrow in a glare, "I'll kill you for having Hojo do this to me." She states, "So you might as well just drop me."

Yuffie begins to run over to Sephiroth help him lift Rima up. Vincent grabs her arm, stopping her. Yuffie turns around to give Vincent a bewildered look. All Vincent does is stare ahead.

Sephiroth gives a half smile, "Believe me. I'm debating whether to do so or not." His brows lower in thought, "However, you seem to be misunderstanding something." He begins to lift Rima up as he speaks. With one swift pull he throws her safely onto the walkway. Sephiroth stands up and gazes down at Rima, "I never ordered Hojo to do this to you." Sephiroth turns around to look their audience. "I think it would be wise to explain things later."

Cloud nods his head a bit, "Yea, listen guys. Let's go to Rocket Town and get an inn. I can explain things when we get there." The group agrees and they begin to make their way out of the reactor, the group remains weary of Sephiroth's presence. Although Sephiroth is acting differently then they remember him, that doesn't mean they'll trust him. The only ones that don't seem to have a problem with Sephiroth's presence is Cloud and Zack.

{}

{}

The group traveled in silence all the way to Rocket Town. To everyone, the town is a welcoming sight from the exhausting hike through the mountains. Although the sight of the town still seems rather strange do to the rocket that used to be kept there is gone, it was used as an attempt to destroy Meteor two years ago. Now the town looks as if it's missing something. The group quickly heads into the town's inn and get rent some rooms. Everyone gathers into one room to here Cloud's story.

"He--y.. Where's Rima?" Yuffie asks looking around the room.

"She said she'd go and find us some means of transportation across the ocean." Cloud answers. Sephiroth walks across the rooms and leans his back against the wall. Everyone stares at him for a moment before getting comfortable before Cloud begins his explanation. Cloud looks at everyone to see everyone settled in. Cloud runs his hand through his blonde spikes in thought, "Ok, now where do I begin? Um.. I ran into Sephiroth one night, or rather he found me. He was the one who came up with the idea for a truce. I didn't by it for a second and began to fight him. After all, he's the one who ended the lives of many and ruined my life. But while fighting him he pointed a valid point to me."

"What was that?" Tifa asks curiously.

Cloud shrugs his shoulders, "He was never our enemy. In truth, it was only Jenova who was our enemy."

"What does that mean?" Yuffie asks confused.

Sephiroth pushes himself off the wall and walks towards them. He glances towards Cloud, "I'll explain this part." Cloud shrugs his shoulders, letting him do so. Sephiroth turns back to the group and crosses his arms, "That disgusting creature that's my mother was controlling me. Ever since I arrived in Nibelheim it took control of my mind."

Vincent's brows lower in thought, 'So.. he still believes Jenova is his real mother.' He thinks to himself. He frowns a bit, 'Lucrecia... if you only lived longer, you could of met your son.'

"And what makes you think we'll believe that?" Red XIII asks, the wise fiery beast isn't one to give his trust easily.

Sephiroth shrugs his shoulders, "I don't suspect you to believe me. Although Jenova had control over me, I still accept the fact that I was the one who killed Aerith and summon Meteor."

Cloud crosses his arms and places a hand on his chin in thought, "Zack said 'How could you kill one of your friends' What did he mean?"

"Have you forgotten?" Zack asks, breaking into the conversation. Everyone glances over to Zack. Zack let's out a sigh, "Aerith and I were together. I brought her to the base once to meet a friend of mine, Sephiroth. Although Shin-Ra was still trying to get her back then, Sephiroth promised he wouldn't tell the president about Aerith. They became friends, thank god, because if they didn't I would of been severely punished for bringing an outsider to the training camp." Zack says laughing at what could of happened.

"Oh.." Is all Cloud says. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, "Anyway, Sephiroth said he knew a way to make us stronger. We were suppose to be submerged in Mako for two weeks but it got cut a week short because the reactor shut down. The results however, had some interesting results." Cloud says giving Sephiroth a look. Sephiroth merely smirks.

"Like what?" Tifa asks noticing the look Cloud gave Sephiroth.

Cloud scratches the back of his head and laughs nervously, "Uh.. it's a surprise" He says quickly. "Listen, tomorrow we'll be leaving pretty early so we should probably be going."

"Oh yea... where we going anyway?" Yuffie asks, remembering he hasn't told them yet. Yuffie tilts her head a bit to the side when Cloud stares at her strangely. She opens her mouth to asks what's wrong but is interrupted by the door opening up. Rima walks into the room.

"Do they have any boats?" Cloud asks upon her arrival.

Rima nods her head once, "The ship to Wutai leaves at eight." She informs them.

Yuffie's eyes widen at the comment, "WUTAI!?" She yells in surprise. She quickly turns back to Cloud, "Why are we going to Wutai!? There's nothing left. What the point of going there?" Yuffie immediately asks.

Cloud frowns a bit, knowing that this would upset Yuffie, "I'm sorry Yuffie. I kow you don't want to see Wutai right now. But I wanted to search the area again. This all started there, so I just want to go back to make sure we didn't miss anything." Cloud explains. Yuffie blinks back the tears in her eyes. Cloud places his hands on her shoulders and looks into her eyes, "I think it would be best for you to see your home."

Yuffie hangs her head a bit, "I... want to see Wutai again... I want to know what its fate is. I... tried so hard to get it back to its formal glory like it was before the war with Shin-Ra... but now.. it's nothing more then a memory."

Cloud nods in understanding, after all, his hometown was burned down. Then Shin-Ra rebuilt it to cover up the incident, "Well we should get some sleep. We have four rooms so, We'll have to pair up" Cloud informs. Everyone nods in understanding.

Tifa walks over to Yuffie and grabs her arm, "Come on Yuffie. Me and you will share a room." Yuffie gives a small smile before allowing Tifa drag her to their room.

Sephiroth walks over to a bed and sits down, signaling to everyone that he'll be take the room they are in. Zack shrugs his shoulders and walks over to the other bed in the room and plops down, "Guess I'll room with my good Ol's pal Seph." Zack announces.

Sephiroth rolls his eyes at Zack, "Oh joy." Sephiroth mutters.

Zack grins over to Sephiroth, "Oh.. would you rather room with.." Zack pretends to think for a moment, "Rima?"_ CLICK!_ Zack glances over to the noise to see Rima aiming her rifle at him. Zack jumps to his feet and shakes his head, "I'm joking! Honest!" He says quickly. Rima's eyes narrow before she puts her weapon away and walks out of the room. A moment later Vincent walks out of the room.

Cloud shrugs and looks down at Red XIII, "Guess that leaves you and me." He states before walking out of the room. Red XIII follows him.

{}

{}

Darkness surrounds her in the room. The only sound is the obnoxious ticking of the clock. As much as she tries she can't get to sleep. One question rages through her mind, causing her to stay wide awake. Her answer to the question is only a few doors away. She must know, she has to know the truth.

Rima glances across the room to the clock, 'One thirty.' He may be asleep already but Rima doesn't care. She'll drag his ass out of his room if she has to. Dragging her self out of her bed she walks across the room, walking pass the bed Vincent is in and towards the door. Quietly she slips out of the room.

__

Knock! Knock! Knock! Sephiroth's eyes snap open to the soft knocking on the door. He looks at the time before he throws the covers off of himself. He glances over to Zack to see if he's awake. Zack mumbles something in his sleep and rolls over. Sephiroth rolls his eyes and walks across the room and opens up the door. His brows raise in slight surprise when he sees Rima standing outside the door.

Rima blinks a bit when she sees him. Her eyes travel from his face to his bare chest. Rima faint blush spreads across her face before she banishes it with a glare. She glances back up to Sephiroth's eyes, "I wish to speak with you." She explains.

Sephiroth crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe, "What is it?" He asks tiredly.

Rima shakes her head, "Outside." She says simply before turning around and walking away. Sephiroth watches her disappear down the steps before going back into the room and slipping his shirt on. Shoving his feet into his boots he walks out of the room.

Zack cracks open an eye as Sephiroth closes the door. A small knowing smile spreads across his lips before he throws his covers off of himself. Jumping out of the bed, he quickly walks out of the room. Scanning the many doors in the hall he scratches his head in confusion. 'Well I guess any of them will do. After all, they all should know.' Actually he wanted to speak with Tifa, but if he doesn't get her room then he'll just ask whoever he does end up getting.

{}

{}

Sephiroth walks out of the inn and into the night. He looks around until he spots Rima leaning against a tree. He walks over to Rima, "So what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" He asks, although he has a pretty good idea already.

Rima crosses her arms and keeps her gaze to the ground, "I want to know the truth. Here and now." She says getting to the point, "In Hojo's journal, he wrote you ordered him to do tests on me."

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow, "And you believe it?" He asks amused. Rima remains silent. Sephiroth sighs as he walks around to the other side of the tree, he leans his back against the tree and glances up to the stars, seemingly lost in thought, "It's true. I ordered him to do a test on you." Sephiroth admits.

Rima's fist clench, "So it is your fault I am like this."

"I guess it is. But I said 'test, not 'tests'. I didn't order Hojo to do anything to you." Sephiroth explains.

Rima lifts her head up, she glances over her shoulder to try and see Sephiroth, "What are you talking about?" She says in confusion.

Sephiroth crosses his arms and scowls, "My mistake was to have Hojo do the test. Especially since I knew something wasn't right with you." Sephiroth says, more to himself then Rima.

Rima remains quiet for a moment then asks, "What kind of test did you order him to do on me?"

"A blood test."

"Blood test?" Rima repeats in wonderment, "Why did you won't him to do a blood test on me?"

"......" Sephiroth debates whether or not to tell her everything, especially since she should already be aware of everything herself, after all, it's her body. "The tests Hojo did on you, had nothing to do with you becoming what you are."

Rima walks around the tree to look at Sephiroth. Sephiorth turns his head to the side, not meeting her gaze, "When we were working together, you began to act... strangely." Sephiroth hesitates trying to find the right words, "You were beginning to change."

"Change?" Rima repeats uncertainly.

{}

{}

Yuffie groans and rolls out of bed. 'oof' scratch that, she falls out of bed. Yuffie rubs her eyes tiredly as the knocking continues. Tifa sits up in bed and looks over to Yuffie. Yuffie waves her off telling her she'll answer the door. Besides, she wants to know who's stupid enough to come knocking on someone's door this late. She opens the door and sees Zack standing there. Yuffie rolls her eyes, "Tifa it's for you." Yuffie calls out.

"How do you know I was knocking for her?" He asks in confusion.

Yuffie begins to laugh, "Please... You can't say you wanted to see me" She says before throwing herself back into bed.

Tifa quickly walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. She leans her back against the door, ready to fall asleep any moment. Zack looks at her up and down, a teasing grin spreads across his face, "Nice pajamas." He comments making Tifa blush in embarrassment.

She's wearing purple pajamas with hearts all over it. "Uh.. thanks... you wanted something?" She quickly changes the subject.

Zack's grin drops, he lowers his head. He places a hand on the back of his head, his eyes glance up at her hesitantly, "I wanted to ask something" He says quietly.

Tifa blinks a bit surprise. She gives him a nervous smile, "Uh.. what is it?" She can feel her heartbeat begin to quicken.

"Aerith.." Zack says.

"Oh.." Tifa's mood suddenly drops.

Zack blinks, "What?"

Tifa shakes her head, "Nothing!" She quickly says, "Um... What about Aerith?" She quickly asks.

Zack cups his hands in front of himself and twirls his thumbs nervously, "I was wondering..." He begins, "Where did you guys bury her?" He glances up at her through his bangs.

Tifa frowns a bit as she remembers that faithful day they lost their dear friend. "Cloud placed her in a small lake, near the place she was killed."

"Where is it?" Zack says almost immediately.

Tifa stutters a bit trying to find the answer, "It uh.. in the City Of Ancients." Zack opens his mouth to speak but Tifa answers his next question before he manages to get the question out, "It's on the North Continent. You can get there traveling through the Sleeping Forest in Bone Village. You'll need a Lunar Harp to get through the forest." Tifa explains.

Zack smiles a bit and before Tifa knows it, he's hugging her, "Thanks Tifa." Zack says softly. "I won't be..." He pauses

Tifa gives a small smile before returning the embrace, "I know.." She says.

{}

{}

Rima continues to look at Sephiroth in confusion. 'What does he mean I began to change?' She thinks to herself.

Sephiroth nods his head, "I began to get suspicious, so I had Hojo do a blood test on you. The results said..." Sephiroth pauses in mid sentence as he lets out a breath, "Hojo.. he didn't turn you into a vampire. You were already turning into one. Hojo most of just quickened the process."

Rima feels her stomach drop. It can't be true can it? He must be lying to her. But she's never known Sephiroth to lie. But, if he says is true then, what does that mean? Does that mean she's always been a vampire? No, that can't be true. She never had a craving or a need to drink blood until she escaped from Hojo. Maybe she didn't need the blood because she wasn't fully turned. Rima pushes the thought out of her head. She won't believe it, Hojo did this to her. She wasn't a vampire before this, there isn't any proof of it.

__

THERE SHE IS! QUICKLY GET HER! BURN THAT LITTLE WITCH! The shouts of the villagers in her dreams suddenly pop into her head. Is that why they were chasing her? Rima's face goes as white as a ghost. It can be the only reason why villagers were chasing her. That may be the only memory of her childhood she has but it explains enough. It's true... she's always been a vampire. It was merely hidden inside of her until Hojo enhanced it.

Rima blinks the tears back as her sight refocuses. She turns back towards Sephiroth only to see that he already left. Rima hangs her head, 'At least now I know the truth..' She thinks to herself. 'I think I need a drink.' She thinks to herself as she walks back into the inn and towards the bar.

{}

{}

"I hate ships, I hate ships, I hate ships." Yuffie keeps repeating to herself as she sees a few ships pull into the shore. Just what she needs, to throw-up all her breakfast. 'I knew I shouldn't have eaten something. The moment I walk on that damn boat I'm going to lose all of it.' It was bad enough they had to walk two miles out of Rocket Town to get to the damn docks.

Tifa gives her younger friend a sympathetic look. She herself has never gotten motion sickness, and thank god she hasn't. After seeing the results of Yuffie's motion sickness, Tifa was just happy that she'll never have to go through that.

Their ship pulls onto the docks. Cloud turns to the group, "Alright everyone. This is it, let's get on." He announces everyone nods before heading towards the ship.

"I'll see you guys later." Zack suddenly says.

Everyone turns around and looks at him in confusion. Cloud walks over to him and scratches the side of his head, "What do you mean?" He asks.

Zack frowns a bit, "I mean.. I'm not going with you guys."

"What!? Why?" Yuffie asks surprised.

Zack laughs a bit nervously, "Let's just say, I need to pay a visit to someone."

Cloud raises an eyebrow, "Who?" He asks curiously.

"That's none of our business." Sephiroth suddenly says. Everyone turns towards him. Sephiroth gives a short nod to Zack before heading onto the boat.

The group turns back to Zack. Zack gives them a smile, "Hey, don't look at me like that. It's not like this is goodbye or anything." He says reassuringly.

Tifa gives him a small smile before walking onto the ship. Yuffie gives him a hug before leaving. Vincent gives a short nod before walking onto the ship. Rima just follows the rest of the group.

"I guess we'll meet up again some time." Red XIII states before walking to the ship.

Cloud sighs in defeat, "I guess this is farewell." He says.

"But not goodbye." Zack states, "Don't worry, I'll meet up with you sooner or later."

Cloud nods, "I don't know where we'll be going after Wutai."

"No worries. I'll track you guys down. I did once before right?" Zack says giving a grin. He holds out his hand. Cloud smiles and shakes his hand, "I'll see you guys later." Zack promises. Cloud nods before walking towards his ship. Zack waves to them as the ship departs and winces when he sees something fly out of Yuffie's mouth into the sea. Zack heads off to the ship that just pulls in, 'Guess this is my ride.' He thinks to himself, 'Time to pay a visit that is long overdue.'

Well.... That's it ya'll! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this one wasn't as much of a hassle to write like the last one. Hmm... So Rima finally knows the truth, well kind of. Only one question remains for her, was she always a vampire? Heeheehee. Zack rides off into the sunset and leaves his friends behind to pay one final visit to a dear friend =0P. When and where will the group be reunited with him? Guess you'll have to wait and find out, now won't'cha? Well Review y'all! TTNC


	52. This Is My Home

Howdy y'all! So you guys anxious for this chapter? Get to finally see what Wutai is like! Isn't that great! I think it is. It's one of the parts of the story I been dieing to get to. It's midnight right now so I'm writing this kind of late. Hopefully I'll finish this by early morning because I want to update the fic today or tomorrow. So how will Yuffie react to finally seeing her home once again? What pain will it cause her, what secrets will be unlocked? Read on and find out!

Disclaimer- Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! (Continues to pound head against the wall.)

Malice- (Walks into the room seeing the blood all over the wall that Z.A.G. is beating his head on.) What's wrong with you?

(Glances over to Malice, blood running down his face.) She.. got away again.

Malice- (Laughs and looks over to the barred windows, one of the bars have been broken off) And how did she do this?

(Gives an embarrassed look) Well... she kind of tricked me..

Malice- (Raises eyebrow and glances over to the chain on the ground) And how did she do this?

(Face turns bright red) She... uh... heh heh. (Scratches the back of his head)

Malice-Teens and their hormones. You'll never take over Squaresoft (Shakes head and walks out)

(Chases after Malice) She tricked me! I swear she tricked me!

__

Chapter 52- This Is My Home

Wutai, one of the most beautiful towns in the world. Known for it's mountains, ocean, religion, and ancient beliefs. One of the few towns that believed in a higher power above mankind. The soft breeze of the cliffs is said to be able to calm one's soul. The fragrance of flowers would fill the air all across the town, making any tourist relaxed. The town is said to be protected by a water god, Leviathan. The buildings and homes of Wutai were built to keep the look of the old days when the town was first created. A town considered once to be a symbol of the planet's beauty.

Now, the town is nothing more the rubble. The buildings that were the towns beautiful attractions, lay in piles of ash and debris. The soothing calm breeze that once blew throughout the town, has become a roaring cry of sorrow. The river, that ran throughout the town, is nothing more then a dried up path. In the most northern part of town, where the tower of the four gods is, stands a beaten down building, half of the tower is in shambles. The trees are burned to the ground and the grass is dead, leaving nothing but blood stained dirt in its wake.

Yuffie takes it all in. She knew seeing her home would be one of the most painful experiences she'd have to go through. She hasn't moved from the entrance of the town since she's laid eyes on the scene in front of her. The rest of the group stands behind her, silently waiting for their friend to move forward. Her eyes scan the town, barely recognizing the ruins as her home.

Her house, the building on the northeast side of town, seemed to fair better then the rest of the town. The only thing that seems wrong with it is the that part of the roof has caved in. Perhaps if she's lucky the inside of it is still in tact. The rest of the town however, is almost unbearable to look at. She had tried for so long to get her home to its former glory, only to have it completely destroyed in the coarse of one night. The air is heavy with the smell of death. Everything about the town seems dead to Yuffie. The trees, the grass, the flowers, rivers, the town it's self has been turned into a ghost town.

Yuffie realized right then and there, that Wutai shall never be the same. It will never have the same culture, or costume ways as it once had. Everyone who is Wutainease has been wiped out. All but one, Yuffie Kisasagi, the princess of Wutai who was suppose to take over as ruler of the town one day. With no town left, that day shall never come. Yuffie does not cry though, no, she must remain strong not only for herself, but for her friends and family who are no longer with her. Her tears can be shed later, once everything has been sorted out.

Yuffie lifts her head up, showing pride for the place she calls her home, despite how it may look now. Keeping her chin up she begins walking to her house, taking slow confident steps. No, she will not break down, she'll remain strong like a true Wutainease warrior. She is Yuffie Kisasagi, The Greatest Female Ninja on the planet, and nothing, nothing shall bend her will or tear her soul. She will remain strong and prideful for her lost people and for herself.

The group follow Yuffie as she heads towards her house. Everyone remains silent, not wanting to disturb the ninja in anyway. They follow her as she walks into her house. Inside, the house is a bit messed up since the roof caved in. Moving a part of the roof away from the stairs, Yuffie heads down to the bottom floor of her house to see its condition. The bottom to say the least is alright. It seems like nothing happened down there, everything is intact and in place as Yuffie remembers it.

Yuffie turns around to face the group, "We can stay here instead of setting up some tents." She offers.

Cloud steps forward nodding his head, "Thanks Yuffie, It would be better then sleeping on the ground."

Yuffie's face remains expressionless as she heads back up the stairs and out of her house. This time however, the group doesn't follow her, they remain where they are. Tifa frowns a bit, "Do you think she'll be alright?" She asks.

Red XIII sits down, "She seems to be fairing well. She's taking this better then I would have ever thought."

Vincent leans his back against the wall and crosses his arms. His gaze directs itself to their returned leader, "What is it, you hope to find here?" Vincent asks.

Cloud crosses his arms and lowers his head in thought, "I really didn't come here to find anything."

"Then why are we wasting our time here?" Sephiroth asks, his voice cold as ever.

Cloud lifts his gaze to Sephiroth's and glares at him, "I felt that Yuffie should see her home. I know what it's like to have my hometown taking away from me." Sephiroth just turns away and walks up the stairs. Cloud turns to the rest of the group, "I know this is something she needs and wants. She may not have believed Wutai turned out like this but she needed to finally know. For her own good."

"You're right." Tifa agrees, "I remember when Nibelheim was burned down, I had been driving myself crazy thinking about it back it Midgar. I kept having a bunch of 'what ifs' in my head. I wanted to see it so badly and although it was rebuilt exactly as it is, I know it will never be the same. The people who lived there will never be there. The memories of that night will always remind me that it's not the same. One of the reasons I didn't go back there after the Meteor incident."

Cloud nods in agreement while giving a small smile, "Yes, the memory of our hometown is all I need. I don't need to live in a cover up version of it."

Red XIII nods his head, "All though the words you speak may ring true. I am happy where I live. Cosmos Canyon shall forever be my home." Red XIII says, pride for his village clear in his voice.

Vincent's gaze remains fixed on the floor as he remains lost in thought, "I have come to call the mansion as my home." The group looks to Vincent surprised, he never really joins into a discussion unless he is asked a question or a comment is directed towards him. Vincent glances up to the group, "Even though all my pain and suffering has come from that place, It shall always be my home. I have many memories there, and I do not wish to leave them behind. I believe Yuffie may be the same way. After this is all over, she'll come back to her home and try to rebuild it to what it once was."

Rima remains silent through the discussion. A frown crosses her lips, 'I don't have a hometown as far as I know. And if I do then it most likely no longer exists.'

{}

{}

Sephiroth crosses his arms as he leans his back against the side of Yuffie's house. A scowl is across his face as he glares out in the distance. What Cloud said stung him. He didn't feel guilty about the town he burned down was Cloud's hometown. No, that's not what bothers him. What Cloud and the others fail to realize is that Nibelheim is also Sephiroth's hometown. That's right, he was born in Nibelheim.

'Perhaps the better term is created.' Sephiroth thinks to himself disgustedly. Having to accept the fact that he part of that vile creature is something he can barely stomach at times. So there's the truth, when he burned down Nibelheim, not only did he burn down Cloud's hometown, he in fact, burned down his own in the process. Of coarse it was rebuilt to cover up what he did so long ago.

{}

{}

'I guess It isn't surprising.' Yuffie thinks to herself with a frown. She looks up to what's left of the tower of the four mighty gods. This is where her final training to become a ninja happened. She had to fight all of them, one on one. Gorky, Shake, Chekov, Staniv, and finally her father, Godo. They were the ones that made her what she is today. That day, she officially became a ninja, AVALANCHE was there watching her battles, cheering her on. She defeated her father and was taught the All Creation technique, and was giving the summon Leviathan, one of her most precious items. Leviathan has been with her since then, never leaving her side. No one but her is allowed to summon the mystical water beast except her.

Yuffie pulls out the Leviathan materia out of one of the Conformer slots. She stars down into the red orb. Deep within the orb the creature sleeps, waiting for a day that it will be called upon once again. The red orb flashes briefly in Yuffie's hands, causing her a small smile. Out of all the summons, Leviathan, in Yuffie's eyes, is the best. Not Buhamut Zero, or The Knights Of Round. Leviathan is the symbol of Wutai, it's power and ancient wisdom held within the orb comes from Wutai. It's a part of Wutai that can never be taken away.

When Yuffie first called upon the beast in battle, she was amazed by its power. The giant sea serpent can blow enemies away with a massive tsunami. Leviathan truly is the water god. It controls all water, the rivers, lakes, oceans, it's said that Leviathan is the one who is responsible for choosing when and where it rains on the planet. Leviathan will forever be with Yuffie as long as she lives. She will always be under the serpent's divine protection.

Yuffie returns the summon back to its rightful place in her Conformer. Giving one last look at the tower she turns on her heel and walks away. There's something she's been wanting to do for sometime now. One thing she has truly missed is feeling the soothing breeze of the cliffs caress her cheeks, and listen to the calm song of the wind.

{}

{}

"It's getting late." Red XIII points out, "Yuffie still hasn't returned."

"She's probably taking her time to see everything again." Tifa says.

Cloud frowns a bit before getting up off the floor, "It's getting dark. I'll go look for her. It's dangerous to be out at night nowadays." Cloud walks out of Yuffie house to go search for her.

Tifa turns her gaze towards Red XIII, giving him a knowing look. Red XIII gives a beastly grin. The two didn't have to voice their thoughts for they knew what each was thinking, that instant. If it was a year ago, Tifa admits she would feel hurt but things change as do people.

{}

{}

Yuffie closes her eyes enjoying the feel of the breeze against her skin. On top of the cliffs Yuffie can see the entire town during the day, at night she can see the stars for miles on end with out the trees above her to get in the way. A small smile plays across her lips as Yuffie remembers the first time she climbed to this spot. It was with her mother, her mother brought her up here. It happened to be the same day her mother taught her a few important things. Yuffie frowns, one or two of the things Yuffie wishes she hadn't learned. One of them however, Yuffie cherishes as much as her Leviathan materia.

She has one thing from each of her parents that she'll keep forever. Leviathan was giving to her by her father. It has helped and protected her in many battles in the past, it's still protecting her today. Her mother has also given her something, not some materia or object to show her affection. Nothing of that sort, what her mother has given Yuffie is her soul. Not literally, but in a song, her mother taught it to her and told Yuffie that, even if she may be gone one day, she will always be with her. She put her soul into teaching Yuffie the song as her grandmother has done before her, so in a way, she'll always be with Yuffie, all she has to do is think of her.

Soon after that fateful day, Yuffie's mother died in the war against Shin-Ra. Her mother died in battle like a true warrior. Yuffie always hold pride for who her mother was. Her mother was a true warrior and no one can tell her otherwise. Yuffie's gaze goes to the skies above. Her hands fold behind her back as she hums the song her mother taught her, the song that soothes her heart whenever she's upset.

{}

{}

'Well this is the only place that's left.' Cloud thinks to himself as he climbs the cliffs. He searched the entire town already and hadn't seen a trace of Yuffie. That left only two places, she's either already back at her house, or the cliffs. Cloud figured he'd check the cliffs before he returns back to Yuffie's house.

Cloud shakes his head tiredly, he never was much of a climber. The last time he climbed these cliffs he almost fell off on the way down. The Dao-Chuo cliffs have so many different paths to takes, they all lead to dead ends. It'll take some time to search all the paths, not to mention that it's harder to hike up these trails in the middle of the night.

Cloud stops and hangs his head as he sighs. At least in Wutai it's rarely cold out. Cloud blinks a bit in confusion as he hears something faintly, it sounds like someone signing. 'Maybe it's Yuffie' Cloud thinks to himself as he moves in the direction of the signing. He can't help but get lost in it. It has such a haunting melody to it, he's never heard something quite like it. Then again, Cloud doesn't listen to much music either so that's not saying much. Cloud glances up to the top of the cliffs. He can see the silhouette of someone's head. Cloud walks up to the silhouette, realizing that it is indeed Yuffie. As he gets higher up, he sees more of her.

Cloud grins a bit, 'Who knew she could sign?' Cloud figured that she'd be tone deaf. He's heard her sign before, the annoying bottles of beer on the wall song. Cloud chuckles at the memory, she had annoyed the hell out of everyone in the group with that song. He snaps a stick under his foot as he reaches the top.

Yuffie jumps about two feet in the air in surprise as she turns around and sees Cloud, "GAWD Cloud! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She shouts at the blonde swordsman. Cloud continues to give her a weird look. Yuffie tilts her head to the side, "Hello? Earth to Cloud?"

Cloud blinks out of his daze, "Sorry Yuffie." He scratches the back of his head, 'I could of sworn that the ground underneath her feet was glowing.' Cloud gives a short laugh, "Um.. we were getting a bit worried about you so I went out to look."

Yuffie slowly nods her head then turns back around to gaze up at the stars, "You know what?" She suddenly asks. Cloud remains silent as he walks up to stand at her side. "As much as I feel I'm going to, I can't seem to cry." Cloud turns his head to look at her. Yuffie takes a small breath, "I think it's because I have everything I need from Wutai right now. I learned all I could while living here, my ninja skill are unmatched, and I have my friends."

Yuffie looks towards Cloud and gives a smile, "But don't go thinking I'm going to forget about Wutai. When we finish kicking Vain's ass I'm going to come back here and rebuild Wutai. I'll make it even greater then it was! Nyuk! Nyuk! Nyuk!" Yuffie throws her head back and laughes the best she can.

Cloud sees through her act and frowns a bit. Taking a step closer to her he wraps his arms around her small frame. Yuffie buries her face in his chest as she wraps her arms around Cloud's midsection. She'll remain strong like a true Wutainease warrior. She is Yuffie Kisasagi, The Greatest Female Ninja on the planet, and nothing, nothing shall bend her will or tear her soul. She will remain strong and prideful for her lost people and for herself. She laughs in the face of danger, and defeats her enemies with the skills she learned while living in Wutai. She won't allow herself cry for her loss of her home, her friends, and her family. Tears run down her cheeks as she cries, one can only stay strong for so long.

When Cloud is sure Yuffie was finished crying out her sorrow he leans back to look down at her. He gives her a small reassuring smile, "You ok now?" Cloud asks.

Yuffie steps back a bit sniffling as she rubs her eyes. She nods her head a bit, not trusting her voice to work at the moment. "Ready to head back?" Cloud asks. Yuffie nods her head again, keeping her head hanging low. Cloud wraps an arm around her shoulders for comfort, "Come on, lets head back." Cloud says turning around towards the path. Cloud stops as his brows lower in question, "Who are you?" He asks curiously.

Yuffie slowly lifts her gaze up to see who Cloud is talking too. Her eyes widen in fear as she jumps back, "Oh GAWD! How the hell did you get here!?" She asks.

Cloud's eyes are moved from the silent man to Yuffie, "You know him?" He asks curiously.

Yuffie nods her head, "His name is Malice, he doesn't speak at all. He's been attacking us for a while now." She quickly explains.

Cloud's eyes narrow as he unsheathes the Ultimate Weapon, "Well then." He stands in front of Yuffie to protect her, "I guess I'll just have to get rid of him for you."

Yuffie grabs the back of Cloud's shirt to stop him from moving forward, "Cloud you don't know what you're getting into. This guy isn't normal! I sliced his arm off and he simply put it right back on. He can't be killed!"

Cloud isn't listening though, his gaze remains locked on the man in front of him. The man hasn't giving an sign of hostility, he's just standing there, arms at his side. "Yuffie... does he have a weapon?" He asks so he knows what to be prepared for.

"I don't know.. All he's down is fight with his bare hands. He has these things he throws that shocks his opponents. He's unbelievably fast. Cloud we should just run." Yuffie suggests.

Cloud smirks and looks over his shoulder to Yuffie, "You said he's unbelievably fast remember? So in other words he'd just catch us." Cloud has already made a mistake in a fight. Never, under any circumstances whatsoever do you take your eyes off your opponent. When Cloud turns his head back Malice is already standing only a foot in front of him. Cloud jumps draws his head back in surprise before a fist crashes into his face.

"Cloud!" Yuffie runs over and kneels down to the fallen swordsman.

Cloud brushes his cheek with the back of his wrist before standing up in a defensive position, "Yuffie stay out of this. He's mine" Cloud announces.

Yuffie's eyes widen in fear, "No Cloud! You can't fight him alone!" She says.

A small grin plays across Cloud's lips, "He seems like the perfect person to test my new abilities. If I get into too much trouble with this guy then you can jump in." Yuffie bites her bottom lip nervously and nods her head. Cloud's eyes narrow as he glares at his opponent, "You here that? Your fight is with me, not her."

Malice doesn't reply, he just waits for Cloud to begin. Cloud charges at Malice, his Ultimate Weapon held tightly in his hands. Malice doesn't move from his spot as Cloud swings his massive sword at him. In the last instant, Malice pulls something from his side and blocks the attack. Cloud jumps back as Malice swings the object at him. Cloud's eyes travel to the object in Malice's hands. 'A nightstick?' Cloud thinks in disbelief, 'Who fights with a nightstick?' Cloud thinks amusingly. The only other person he's fought that uses a nightstick as a weapon is Reno of the Turks, but Reno's is modified so he can electrocute his opponents.

Seeing that Malice's weapon is hardly a threat to him, Cloud charges again and starts to slash at Malice with the Ultimate Weapon. Malice blocks each of the attacks with the seemingly harmless nightstick. Cloud brings his sword straight down towards Malice's head. Malice brings the nightstick up and blocks the attack, with his free hand he swing a punch at Cloud's face again. Cloud is thrown back by the force of the punch and lands on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Yuffie asks immediately.

Cloud stands back up, spitting the blood out of his mouth from the tooth that broke. Cloud lets out a deep breath, calming himself down, "I guess I'll see if what Sephiroth said is true." He replies.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asks confused.

A smirk plays across Cloud's lips, "This!" Cloud says before his body begins to tremble. Orange bolts of electricity dances across his body. Malice stands back and observes his opponent. A loud ripping sound is heard as blood splatters from Cloud's back. "Holy shit that hurt!" Cloud yells.

Yuffie's eyes widen in shock, she takes a few steps back only to trip and fall. Her mouth opens and closes as she tries to speak. Yuffie finds herself speechless as she stares at Cloud. Cloud turns to look at Yuffie and gives her an amused smile, "You like it?" He asks as he flaps the black wing that's sprouted from his right shoulder blade a few times.

MWAHAHAHAHA! And that's it everyone! What do you think? Surprised? You like? If you ever played Kingdom Hearts you know where I got that idea from heh heh heh. I think Cloud looks cool like a one-winged angel. I couldn't help myself from giving it to him. In the next chapter the battle continues on. Will Cloud kick the seemingly invincible Malice's ass? The battle shall go on and what's this? Malice says something for the first time?

Malice- That's not true. I said plenty of things.

(Hit's Malice over the head with a bat) I meant in the story dumbass! Well everyone, the next chapter will take some time because I'm working this weekend. Anyways, Review y'all! TTNC!


	53. The Wait Was Worth It

Malice- Look she feels a bit sorry for you.

Sephiroth- Yes, everyone should. I deserve it. I'm good at acting all guilty and sad aren't I?"

Malice- (Laughs)

Z.A.G- (Struggles in the chair he's tied to.) BMMURDS! (Tries yelling through the duck tape across his mouth.)

Malice- (Shrugs) Hey I didn't have anything to do with it. Sephiroth merely kicked your ass and tied you to the chair (Looks back at Sephiroth) You said you were going to kill him last time.

Sephiroth- (Glares at Z.A.G.) He still owes me money.

Disclaimer- (Malice walks out onto the screen) Ahem.. Well the author is a little tied up at the moment, no literally heh heh heh. So I've come to tell you all that he doesn't own Final Fantasy 7, he's poor, he can't afford to buy anything. He does own me though and a few other things and might I add that I kick ass in this story. (Walks off the screen laughing)

(Malice quickly runs back onto the screen) Oh I was suppose to say this a while back. It's a message from Z.A.G. (Unfolds sheet of paper) Ahem, it reads, Howdy y'all (Rolls eyes) Well since you guys have been so great to me and this story I've decided to throw a big surprise for y'all at the end of this chapter. Of coarse it may just piss you off for what I'm doing in the next chapter heh heh heh. Well anyways, consider this a thanks for all your generous reviews and for sticking with the fic this far. (Crumbles up the piece of paper. Malice walks away shaking his head) God I hat this chapter.

__

Chapter 53- The Wait Was Worth It

Sephiroth is right, he can feel himself become stronger with this small transformation. He can feel the power running through his veins, traveling its way throughout his body. Cloud smirks, he didn't know it would feel so good to have this sort of power. It makes him feel almost invincible. The mystical wing on his back flaps once, tossing a few soft feathers into the air. Now he just has to learn how to use this new power.

Yuffie remains speechless as she stares at the wing sprouting from Cloud's back. She doesn't know what to say much less think. Too many questions about the wing are passing through her head, too many for her to pick out one and voice it out. Despite all the different questions raising through her head, one question stuck out the most, 'I wonder if it's as soft as it looks?'

Malice stood in his spot in confusion, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side as he stares at the wing. This is something he wasn't expecting. Perhaps it will make the battle more challenging, perhaps it's just used to try and intimidate people. Too bad Malice can't be intimidated. Well whatever the wing's use is, he'll find out soon enough. Spinning the nightstick in his hands, Malice gets down in a defensive stance to show that he's ready. Yes for the first time Malice doesn't just stand there uncaringly. The turn of events is too strange for the man to take any chances.

Cloud spreads out his feet on the ground bracing himself for what he's about to try. Despite the fact Malice won the last round, Cloud is enjoying himself. With the amount of energy coursing through his body, he can attempt something he always wanted to try. A grin spreads across Cloud's face as he draws the Ultimate Weapon back. Yuffie watches in fascination. Malice stands as still as a statue, waiting for Cloud to attack.

Cloud concentrates on his energy, a fiery orange light begins to surround his body. Something snaps in Cloud's mind signaling to him that everything is ready. "BLADE BEAM!" With one quick swing of his massive sword, Cloud launches a blade beam at Malice. Malice wastes no time in getting out of the way. Cloud swing his still glowing sword again and launches another blade beam at Malice. Malice quickly jumps over it. Cloud lets out a war cry as he continues to swing his sword, launching blade beam after blade beam at Malice. The blade beams soar through the air at Malice with amazing speed, yet the man is able to dodge each one.

In his fury, Cloud leaps forward, charging towards Malice, seemingly gliding across the ground since his feet are an inch off the ground. Malice brings his nightstick up to block the blow that he knows is coming. Instead of attempting to attack Malice with the Ultimate Weapon, at the last instant, Cloud jumps in the air, "BLADE BEAM!" He swings his sword underneath his feet, sending a single blade beam straight down towards Malice.

Malice is too close to dodge the attack completely. He attempts to jump to the side out of the beam's path. The beam flies down right by Malice's ear and crashes into the top of his arm. The blade beam cuts through, cutting Malice's arm off.

Cloud drops to the ground and shoulder's his weapon as he smirks at the now one armed Malice. His eyes glance to the arm that's cut off and to Malice's shoulder, where the blade beam cut through. Malice's flesh glows a bright blue color as his strange blood gushes out of his shoulder. Malice calmly walks over to his fallen arm and picks it up. Bringing the arm up to his shoulder his arm reconnects itself.

Cloud's jaw drops in surprise, "What the hell?"

"I told you this guy isn't human!" Yuffie finally manages to speak again. "I said I sliced his arm off before only to have him put it back on."

Cloud's eyes lower to the ground at Malice's feet where a small pool of his glowing blood is. Cloud's eyes widen in surprise as he recognizes the substance, "That's Mako! Your blood is nothing but Mako!" Cloud exclaims. Cloud scratches his head in thought, "Well if I slice a part off of you, you'll only put it back on." Cloud grins, "Guess I'll just have to cut you into a bunch of piece so you can't put yourself back together."

Malice smirks suddenly from where he stands. Cloud tilts his head slightly to the side in question. Within a blink of an eye Malice moves across the distance between them and strikes Cloud on the side of his head with the nightstick. As Cloud stumbles back, Malice pulls out one of the devices he uses to electrify his opponents and throws it at Cloud. Cloud sees it however and cuts it in half with the Ultimate Weapon.

"Quick thinking Cloud!" Yuffie compliments him from behind.

Cloud's mako blue eyes narrow as he stares down Malice, "Why do you attack us?" Cloud questions, "What is it you want anyway?" Slowly, Malice raises his hand up and points over Cloud's shoulder. Cloud raises an eyebrow, "Yuffie? What do you want with her?"

"....Her life." Malice speaks, his voice sounding inhuman, it sounds like what some sort of demon who can speak English sounds like. It has a reptilian hiss to it.

Yuffie brows raise a bit in surprise, "My life? Why do you want to kill me?"

"It will awaken.... if you continue to live." Malice replies.

Cloud lowers his weapon a bit in his confusion, "What will awaken?"

"That man thinks he'll control it. It will kill him and everything on the planet."

Cloud growls in frustration, "Stop talking in riddles! Who will try and control it! And what is it?"

Malice begins to laugh lightly as he slowly steps back, "Her life is the only one that needs to be sacrificed to prevent it from being awakened. I will come back to kill the girl. You won't always be there to protect her."

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Cloud shouts as he charges towards Malice. Malice throws a smoke bomb, surrounding the area in thick smoke. When it clears Malice is gone. Cloud scowls, "Dammit." He mutters to himself before sheathing the Ultimate Weapon, "I could of gotten him too." Cloud shakes his head dejectedly as he turns around to walk back to Yuffie. "You alright?" Cloud asks concerned, "You look.. pale."

"I think I'm going to throw up." Yuffie says sickly holding a hand over her mouth.

Cloud's eyes widen, he backs away as he holds up his hands, "Whoa.. if you are then don't do it near me."

'Oh GAWD why does my life have to suck so bad?' Yuffie thinks to herself. 'Why do I have to die?' "I don't wanna die!" Yuffie shouts as she collapses onto her knees as fresh tears streak down her cheeks.

"Yuffie.." Cloud kneels down in front of her and wraps his arms around her again. His wing goes behind her and pushes her deeper into his hold. Cloud looks down to the top of her head as she sobs into his shirt again. Cloud gives out a sigh, "Yuffie, you're not going to die. I.. we won't let anyone harm you." He says reassuringly.

"You guys won't always be around to help me." Yuffie says, her voice muffled in Cloud's shirt.

"How about this..." Cloud begins, pushing her back some so he can look into her eyes, "I won't let you out of my sights. I'll never take my eyes off you, that way someone will always be watching your back." Cloud says with a grin.

Yuffie lets out a short laugh, "Promise?"

Cloud smiles, "Of coarse, I'll just have to learn how to fight without looking at what I'm attacking."

Yuffie laughs again. She turns her head to look at Cloud's wing. She reaches out and brushes her fingers across the soft silky feathers, "It's really soft." Yuffie comments, changing the subject.

Cloud laughs, "That's what I said! I had it when I first came out of the Mako Tank." Cloud explains.

Yuffie nods her head while keeping her eyes on the wing as she continues to brush her fingers across it. "So you can make it disappear and reappear whenever you want?" Yuffie asks.

"Yup! Although it hurt like hell when I made it appear." Cloud stands up, "I'll give you a demonstration!" Cloud announces. Yuffie stands back up and watches as the wing on Cloud's back begins to retract back into his body.

"Cool! But where does it go?" Yuffie asks in wonderment.

Cloud blinks, seemingly caught off guard by the question, "Wow.. I have no idea. And you know what? I don't think I want to know." Yuffie laughs at the statement. "Sephiroth has one too." Cloud says, "Except his is on his left."

{}

{}

Sephiroth lets out a deep breath as he continues to meditate. He's sitting on top of a boulder, his legs crossed and his eyes are closed. The Masamune is laying across his lap. Sephiroth finds that the best way to rid himself of a headache is to Meditate, to clear all his thoughts and to focus on nothing more then the flow of time. One thing he wanted to rid himself, is the decision he made for himself a while ago. He made up his mind, once everything is peaceful again, he'll kill himself. He's not suppose to be alive anyway, he's suppose to be dead, buried within the North Crater. Killing himself will be the only thing that will bring him any sort of peace. He can't go on living in a world where everyone fears him. Being alone is not a way to live, he's already lived that way for too long.

The sound of soft footsteps bring Sephiroth out of his thoughts. He opens his eyes to see Rima walking towards him. "What do you want?" Sephiroth questions as she stops in front of him.

Rima crosses her arms and scowls, "I've come... to apologize." She replies. That earns her a raised eyebrow from the cold-hearted swordsman. Rima's brows lower in frustration, she hates choking down her pride and apologizing to others, no matter who they are, "I was wrong to try and kill you for so long when I didn't even know the entire truth."

".....There's no need to apologize to me. Technically it still is my fault. If I hadn't asked Hojo to do a blood test on you then he wouldn't of found out what you are and enhanced the changing process." Sephiroth replies in monotone.

"As true as that may sound. The way I see it is that I would of eventually turned out like this with or without Hojo." Rima counters, "So I had no real reason to try and kill you. For that I apologize."

Sephiroth gives a defeated sigh, it's too late to try and argue with anyone, especially with someone as stubborn as her, "Fine, apology accepted." Sephiroth says closing his eyes. After a moment he opens them back up to see Rima staring at him expectantly. He raises a questioning eyebrow, "Is there something else?" He asks.

"...No there isn't." Rima replies. Staring at him for a moment longer, she turns around and walks away.

Sephiroth shakes his head before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes again. After a moment he opens them back up, "You can come out, I know you're there." Sephiroth calls out.

Behind a dead tree, Vincent steps out, his crimson eyes glowing in the darkness. "Your senses are as sharp as ever I see." Vincent comments.

"I did just spend a week in a Mako shower." Sephiroth points out, "You should know that Mako enhances your senses."

Vincent crosses his arms, not replying. Sephiroth raises an eyebrow, "What is it you want?"

"Do you intend to sleep out here? It's getting late" Vincent questions.

Sephiroth snorts, "I'll be fine, _father_." Sephiroth replies a bit jokingly, not noticing the faint smile on Vincent's face the comment caused. "Why do you care? Wouldn't you and your friends feel safer without my presence in the room?" Sephiroth says, a smirk playing across his lips.

"You can't expect everyone to trust you so quickly." Vincent says.

Sephiroth uncrosses his legs, letting them hang off the side of the boulder. Sephiroth rolls his eyes, "Tell me something I don't know Valentine."

"Trust is earned not freely given." Vincent replies.

Sephiroth jumps off the boulder, "I knew that also. You seem to underestimate my intelligence." He says as he locks eyes with Vincent.

"You believe Jenova is your real mother." Vincent's brows raise in slight amusement. Sephiroth doesn't reply, he merely crosses his arms waiting for Vincent to finish. Vincent shakes his head in disbelief, "I'm sorry you think that." Vincent says before turning around and walking away.

Sephiroth snorts in annoyance, "What do you know?" Sephiroth says quietly to himself.

Vincent turns around hearing the comment Sephiroth made. Sephiroth looks back at the dark man. Vincent locks his gaze with Sephiroth's again. "You wish to know something that you don't?" Vincent asks through the darkness. Sephiroth doesn't reply. Vincent nods, "I'll tell you anyway, it's something someone once told me. It's a shame you couldn't meet her before her time." Vincent shakes his head before returning his gaze to Sephiroth's, "Your life is an open book, don't close it until it's done." With that said, Vincent walks away.

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow in confusion, "What's that suppose to mean?" Sephiroth asks to himself. He has a sneaking suspicion that Vincent knows what he's planning on doing when everything is over with.

{}

{}

"Finally off that cliff!" Cloud exclaims in relief.

Yuffie laughs a bit, "You big wussy. It isn't that hard to climb down."

Cloud rubs his chin, "Maybe for you since you probably climbed it everyday you're here." Cloud points out.

Yuffie smirks a bit, "As a matter of fact I do. So there!" She sticks her tongue at him and give him a light push.

Cloud raises an eyebrow as an amusing smile crosses his lips, "Playful aren't we?" He asks laughing.

"Eh.." Yuffie shrugs her shoulders and turns around to continue her way back.

Cloud grins as an idea pops into his mind. He begins walking again, slowly catching up to Yuffie. He bites his bottom lip to hold back his laughter as he reaches out to her sides. Yuffie's reaction is priceless. She shrieks, jumping a few feet in the air as the area fills with her laughter. Cloud clutches his stomach to support himself as he laughs at the look on Yuffie's face.

Yuffie grits her teeth in annoyance as Cloud continues to laugh at her. "I.. didn't know you could be tickled! Oh man that was priceless." Cloud says rubbing the tears out of his eyes. Yuffie growls in anger before she pounces at Cloud.

Cloud's eyes widen a bit in surprise when the ninja tackles him. As the fall to the ground, Cloud manages to maneuver them so he has her pinned when they hit the ground. Yuffie let's out an 'oof' as her back hits the ground. She blinks in confusion, 'Well that didn't quite work out.' She thinks to herself.

Cloud grins down from on top of her, holding her hands down at the sides of her head, to prevent her from hitting him. Yuffie's face heats up as she notices the position they're in. 'It didn't work out like I wanted to, but I like this better.' Yuffie quickly thinks to herself.

The grin on Cloud's face drops as he stares down at Yuffie, getting lost in her stormy grey eyes. 'I wonder if she'd kill me if I..' Cloud thinks to himself as he begins to lower his head.

'Oh my GAWD he's not going to do what I thinks he's going to do, is he?' Yuffie asks herself. It seems like everything happens so slow to Yuffie. It feels like an eternity until Yuffie feels Cloud's lips on her own. Her eyes go wide in shock for a moment before she begins to return the kiss. Cloud releases her hands and brings his hands to the sides of her face as he continues to kiss her. Yuffie closes her eyes giving a slight moan as she wraps her arms around Cloud's neck, deepening the kiss.

Cloud caresses her cheeks with his thumbs. 'Why did I wait so long?' Cloud asks himself enjoying the feel of Yuffie's soft lips on his own. He slowly pulls away, pulling Yuffie up at the same time, causing her to open her eyes. He gazes into her eyes before wrapping his arms around her, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

Yuffie closes her eyes as she rests her head on Cloud's shoulder. She gives out a content sigh as a small smile spreads across her lips, 'Oh yea, I definitely like how this worked out much better.' Yuffie gives a soft laugh, 'The wait was worth it.'

(Malice rips the tape off of Z.A.G's mouth.)

OW! Well anyways, I told ya I had a nice surprise for all of ya! Don't you just all LOVE me so very much now? Enough to shower me with twenty dollar bills? I actually was thinking about not typing up this last part. I was going to wait for a while. But I love you guys SO much that I figured that I'd you know, write the scene since I figured you guys waited long enough for some fluff.. LOOK! I rhymed! Heh heh heh. Now don't go thinking that there will be lots and lots of kissing for these two now, because they still have to fight the evil dudes lol and I'm really not one to write fluff, I don't do fluff. Well I bet this last part made Firefly jump for joy, she's been dieing for some Clouffieness lol. Hmm and Malice spoke, but what the hell was he talking about? (Looks over to Malice)

Malice- (Grins) Do I get to go Ninja hunting next chapter?

(Shakes head) NO! You will not try to kill Yuffie!... at least not right now heh heh heh. Well everyone, drop me a review and tell me how much you love me hee hee hee. The next chapter I will be able to get the damn idea out of my head. Well TTNC!


	54. Let My Heart Go

Oh my darling sister. You've reviewed my story. I'm so happy The only problem is... you used some stupid font that makes it practically impossible for me to read! (Sigh) Dumbass.... Well anyways, I see y'all are happy with that little bit of fluff for y'all. Got lots of feedback for that, surprisingly. LOL If I knew that having them kiss would get me a lot of reviews I would of done it a bunch of times.... actually I probably wouldn't lol. Heeheehee, it looks like Cloud and Yuffie are going to have a happy ending huh? Heeheehee, yea we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Ah.. I just love messing with everyone's minds.

Disclaimer- (Walks in with a big grin on his face.)

Malice- (Looks at Z.A.G. weirdly) What are you so happy about?

Die stole my plans. And I don't remember them, so I can't take over squaresoft yet.

Malice- (Raises an eyebrow) And you're happy why?

Well side from the way she was able to get them heh heh... I happen to have a trick up my sleeve, one she didn't even notice. (Walks over to a mechanical screen looking thing and turns it on) This is a map of the planet.

Malice- (Walks over and looks at the screen) So?"

(Grins and holds up a small remote) I hid a very small tracking device on Die so when I click this button here (Points to red button) A red dot will appear on the screen showing us where she is.

Malice- Where did you hide the tracking device?

(Scratches his head and laughs as his face turns bright red.)

Malice- (Shakes head) Never mind I probably don't want to know.

(Laughs) Now we will find out where she's hiding! (Clicks the button.. nothing shows up on the screen. Clicks the button again with the same results) Grr... piece of SH! (Throws the remote into a wall breaking it and walks out)

Malice- He's got issues.

__

Chapter 54- Let My Heart Go

"This must be the place." Zack says as he gazes into the strange abandoned city. The City of the Ancients, a place where the Cetra had once settled. The whole place seems abandon, not a living soul anywhere in the area. Not even the spirits of the Ancients are in the city. Zack looks at the fork in the road, he can go left, right, or straight ahead. Zack gazes down the path in front of him, it leads deep into a dead forest. As unappealing as the path looks, Zack chooses to take that path first. With the Buster Sword sheathed at his back, he walks down the path. He walks into the dead forest and looks around as he walks into it, the path is dark since the sunlight can't pass through the tops of all the trees. His gaze returns out in front of him, he can see an light at the end of the path, telling him that there's a clearing up ahead.

His steady pace increases as he gets closer to the end of the path. He steps out of the forest and stares at the small pond in the clearing. The water is crystal clear, and looks as if it's shinning with the little bit of sunlight reflecting off the surface of the water. Zack walks closer and stops near the edge of the pond, 'This must be it.' He thinks to himself. Reaching over his shoulder, he unsheathes the Buster Sword, he jams the tip of the blade into the ground, making it stand on its own. He collapses down to his knees, his hands gripping the hilt of the sword. He hangs his head a bit as he stares at the center of the pond.

"Aerith..." Zack calls out her name. "I'm...sorry. I sorry I haven't visited sooner. I'm sorry for leaving for that mission, leaving you in Midgar. I'm sorry I couldn't return in time. I wasn't there for you like I said I was. I promised I'd protect you when we first met, do you remember?"

__

A teenager walks through the slums, his eyes scanning the area in fascination. The slums of Midgar reminds him so much of Gongaga on the central continent. 'Wow... this place is a dump.' Zack thinks to himself, 'I hope the Shin-Ra Headquarters isn't like this.' Zack is fifteen, and on his way to train to become a SOLDIER, he wants to make something of himself and get out of his rundown hometown. With his father's Buster Sword as his only item he brought with him form home. He is certain that he'll be able to become a SOLDIER one day, all he has to do is work hard.

Zack grins towards a couple of women as he passes by them. One of them asks if he'd like them to show him a good time. Although this is Zack's first time in a city, he was warned about the temptations in a city by adults back home. Zack turns his head away and walks away, ignoring the women. He has better things to do then pay to have sex with women who obviously have been touched by more men then he'd like to know. He glances to the side as he passes an old church, it's a bit surprising to see a church in a place like this. He figured there isn't anyone religious in a city like Midgar. Zack walks pass the church as he continues to find his way to the upper plates. He won't admit it to anyone but he's completely lost. There's so many twists and turns in the slums that he can't find his way out of them.

A scream alerts Zack that something's wrong. He quickly runs over to where the scream came from. He runs around a large pile of junk a stops as he sees what's going on. A group of three muggers have a girl around his age cornered. They're advancing on her, daggers in their hands. The girl screams for help again. "HEY!" Zack yells out, gaining the attention of the muggers. "Leave her alone." Zack warns.

"Who the hell are you!?" One of the muggers asks.

Zack narrows his eyes, "I'm the one that's going to kick your asses if you don't leave." Zack threatens. The muggers each exchange looks before they start laughing. Zack smirks as he slowly unsheathes his massive sword. The muggers stop laughing as they watch Zack pull out the massive blade. Zack holds it out in front of him, showing them that he's ready to fight them if they try anything. Sweet drips down his forehead as he holds up the heavy sword. The muggers stand where they are, starring at Zack as they debate on what to do. Unable to handle the weight of the Buster Sword any longer, he lowers it so the blade is resting on the ground, making it easier to hold.

The muggers laugh at Zack again as they notice him struggling to hold up the massive blade. Obviously the boy isn't used to handling such a weapon. "You think you can beat us? You can't even handle that weapon properly, let alone lift it." One mugger says as he continues to laugh at Zack.

Zack laughs embarrassed as he glances over to the girl he's suppose to be saving. His blue eyes lock onto her emerald ones. She's looking at him pleadingly but still has a small amused grin across her lips as she watches Zack attempt to lift the sword back up. Zack turns his gaze back to the muggers and narrows his eyes. He lifts the Buster Sword back up and rests it on his shoulder for support, "So are you guys going to leave or am I going to have to beat you?" Zack asks.

The muggers smirk as they split up and surround Zack, their daggers drawn. "We'll just have to teach this boy not to get into other people's business." The mugger in front of him says. Zack gives a quick glance to his right then to his left, trying to keep all his opponents in his sight. The mugger on his right suddenly runs towards him. With all his strength, Zack swings his massive sword. The swing is slow and sluggish, giving the mugger enough time to jump back, out of the sword's way. The weight of the sword causes Zack to spin on his feet until the sword hits the ground. The muggers laugh at him again.

Zack grits his teeth as he lifts the sword up again and resting it on his shoulder again. The mugger in the center nods his head towards the one on the right. The girl watching the fight sighs in disappointment, "You should just leave before you end up getting hurt." The girls calls out.

Zack blinks in surprise as he glances over to the girl. Although what she said made him feel less of himself he gives her a big grin. "And leave you here? No way. I'll protect you. I promise." Zack says as the mugger on the right advances on him. Seeing the mugger out of the corner of his eye, he quickly turns into the mugger's direction as swings down at the mugger. His opponent jumps back as the sword hits the ground. The mugger in the center smirks as he sees the blade hit the ground. The mugger advances on Zack before he gets the chance to lift the sword back up.

Zack smirks as he sees the mugger charge at him, dagger held up preparing to stab him. 'They think I can only fight with a sword eh?' Zack thinks to himself. Before the mugger gets close enough to stab him, he drops the sword and charges at the Mugger. He jumps into the air and performs a roundhouse kick. His boot crashes into the surprised mugger's face, making the mugger fall to the ground.

"Boss!? You alright?" One of the muggers calls out to the their boss.

Their boss sits up and spits blood onto the ground, "The little bastard has steel toe boots on." Boss says.

Zack grins and scratches the back of his head, "So are you going to leave now?" He asks friendly, much to the boss's annoyance.

The boss picks up his dagger and stands back up. He glares at Zack, "Attack!" He yells. The other two muggers charge at Zack as their boss tries to stab Zack with his dagger. Zack ducks and kicks the boss's feet out from under him. As the boss falls, Zack rolls off to the side, evading the two daggers that would of been stabbed into his back. Zack runs back over to his discharged weapon and props it back up on his shoulder. The muggers exchange a look before advancing on him again. Zack begins to swing the massive sword, making it look like he's going to try and attack the mugger in the middle. The boss jumps back before the attack hits him as the other two muggers dash at Zack.

As he swings his sword downwards, Zack turns to the left at the last instant and slashes the mugger down his chest and stomach. The mugger immediately drops to the ground, blood rushing out of his body and painting the dirt with his blood. "You bastard!" The other mugger yells as he dashes at Zack. Zack looks over his shoulder as the mugger runs dashes towards him. Zack glances to the Buster Sword in his hand, in a desperate move he throws the sword over his shoulder. The mugger's eyes widen in surprise as the sword is hurled towards him. He let's out a choked scream as the Buster Sword impales him through the chest. Blood trails out of the mugger's mouth and around the Buster Sword as he falls dead on his side.

Zack turns his gaze back towards the boss. The boss glances to the two dead lackeys and at the huge sword impaled through the other mugger's chest. The last mugger returns his gaze to Zack and smirks as he pulls out another dagger. 'Guess he's not going to retreat.' Zack thinks to himself as he drops down to a defensive stance. The boss runs at him and swings his daggers at Zack, forcing him to jump back to evade the boss's daggers.

The mugger's eyes narrow in frustration as all his strikes are evaded. He surprises Zack when he suddenly throws one of the daggers at him. Zack gives a short cry of pain as the dagger imbeds itself into his right side. The mugger smirks as he slashes at Zack again, cutting Zack's arm. Blood runs down Zack's arm and drips to the ground. The surviving mugger attempts to stab Zack in the chest, Zack ignores the pain in his arm and side as he grabs hold of the mugger's wrist, stopping the dagger from stabbing him in the chest. Zack quickly spins around and throws the mugger over his shoulder. The mugger lands on his back, the force knocking the wind out of him. Zack quickly grabs hold of the dagger in his side and pulls it out, wincing a bit in pain. He raises the dagger up and stabs down.

The mugger's eyes widen in shock as the dagger is jammed through his throat. The muggers body twitches as blood mouthfuls of blood run out of his mouth. Zack pulls the dagger out of the muggers neck, letting the blood run gush out of the opening. He tosses the dagger to the side and stands straight up. He place his left hand on his right side as he walks over to his sword. After pulling the sword out of the dead mugger's chest he sheathes it on his back and walks over to the girl that he just risked his life in saving.

The girls keeps her face covered with her hands, she doesn't want to see the outcome of the battle. She's been like that after the boy killed the first mugger. "Um... It's over." She hears the boy say in front of her.

The girl slowly moves her hands off her face and locks eyes with the boy who saved her. The boy gives her a goofy little grin as she stares at the boy. Her bright emerald eyes gaze down to the blood soaking the side of his dark blue shirt. "You're hurt!" She exclaims before jumping to her feet.

Zack grins a bit, "Yea well, it's not half as bad to what I did to the muggers." He says laughing.

The girl remains silent as she plays with her dress, keeping her gaze to the ground, "Thank you.. for saving me." She says shyly.

"Hey anytime. Like I promised, I'll protect you." Zack says a bit embarrassingly as he realizes how corny that sounds.

A faint blush colors the girls cheeks as she gives a small smile, "My name is Aerith." The girls says.

"Aerith? That's a pretty name." Zack says, making Aerith blush again. Zack gives a grin, "My names Zack. I'm on my way to join SOLDIER."

Aerith nods her head, "That explains why you're carrying a weapon like that around."

Zack nods wincing a bit from his wounds. "I'd love to talk with you more but I'm afraid I'm only a few seconds from passing out from blood loss." He says. Aerith blinks a bit in confusion before Zack collapses on the ground.

Aerith quickly kneels at Zack's side, "Are you alright?" She asks worriedly.

"I don't.. feel so good." Zack responds with a groan.

Aerith frowns before she grabs one of Zack's hands and begins dragging him towards her house. "Mom's going to kill me for bring a boy home." She says jokingly.

Zack laughs a bit at the memory as tears threaten to spill from his eyes. After that day he had started teaching Aerith about self defense so she could protect herself when he's not around. He remembers how quickly their relationship grew. When he wasn't training for SOLDIER he was with her. When he finally became a SOLDIER he had to do a few small missions until he worked his way up and became a SOLDIER First-Class. That's when he got his first big mission, he was going to Nibelheim with Sephiroth.

Zack hangs his head, "I never should of excepted that mission. I was going to ask you something before I left but decided to wait until I got back. That decision took away the chance that I had with you."

__

"Do you have to go Zack?" Aerith asks again for what seems like the twentieth time.

Zack had told Aerith about the mission to Nibelheim he was assigned. It would cause him to leave Midgar for a few months. As much as he wants to stay here with Aerith he still needed to go. It's his first big mission since he became a First-Class SOLDIER. He'll get paid a lot of money if he went on this mission. Zack sighs as he stars at the swing set across the old playground from his spot on top of the moogle slide. "I need to go on this mission. Sephiroth and another friend of mine are assigned to this mission too."

Aerith frowns as she lays her head on Zack's shoulder. Zack gives a sad smile. His shoves his hands into his pockets, his fingers plays around with the small gold band in his pocket. "How long have we've know each other Aerith?" Zack asks suddenly.

"Two years, three months, and seventeen days." Aerith replies with a giggle.

Zack blinks in surprise and raises an eyebrow, "You've been keeping count?" He asks a bit amused and a bit weird out.

Aerith smiles nodding her head. Zack laughs a bit, "Ok then how long have we been going out?" He asks amused.

Aerith smiles a bit, "Fifteen months tomorrow." She responds a bit quietly. "Do you have to go Zack?" She asks again.

Zack groans in disbelief and lays down onto his back, "Why must you keep asking that? I'll be back." Zack reassures her.

"But what if something happens?" Aerith asks.

"Oh come on, nothing's going to happen to you. And if something did, you can take care of yourself." Zack says.

"No... what if something happens to you?"

Zack blinks a bit, not expecting that question. He grins as he scratches the back of his head, "I highly doubt something will happen to me. Sephiroth is going to be there and he's practically invincible."

Aerith frowns a bit, "I'm going to miss you." She says sadly.

Zack leans over and gives her a quick kiss, "I'll miss you too." Aerith gives him a small smile. "I have a surprise for you when I get back." Zack says as he stands up. Aerith gives him a confused look before standing up. "I have to leave now." Zack informs her.

Aerith throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go because once she does, Zack will be gone. Zack smiles sadly and returns her embrace. He rests his cheek against the top of Aerith's head, "I love you Aerith." Zack says softly.

Aerith tightens her hold on him, "I love you too.... tell Sephiroth I said goodbye."

Zack nods his head and breaks away from the embrace. "I'll be back before you know it." Zack says before jumping down to the ground.

"I'll be waiting." Aerith replies.

Zack nods his head, after staring at her for a moment longer he takes off as fast as he can.

Zack sighs, "I didn't return in time." He says before standing back up. He unhooks the necklace off around his neck. He slides the gold ring hanging from the necklace into his hands. He looks into the pond, "I didn't get a chance to give you the surprise I promised." He looks at the ring that rests on the palm of his hand. "I was going to ask you to marry me when I got back. I was so excited when I finally made it to your house. Then I found your mother crying across the table, she told me that you were killed."

Zack closes his hand around the ring, "I still feel the same when I found that out. I.... thought that Tifa could perhaps heal my torn heart. As close as we are... I can't bring myself to love her. I can't forget about you." Zack let's the tears fall freely from his eyes, "My heart won't let go of you." Zack pauses as he wipes his eyes with his sleeves. He gives a small smile as he open his hand and looks down at his hand, "I want you to have this. It was going to be yours anyway." He said before tossing the ring into the pond. He stands there for a minute longer before pulling the Buster Sword out of the ground. He smiles a bit as he looks out into the pond, "I visit again some time. I promise, and this promise I'll keep." He says as he sheathes his sword at his back.

Taking a deep breath, Zack turns around ready to walk away. He jumps back a bit, unsheathing his Buster Sword. His eyes narrow, "What the hell are you doing here?" Zack demands.

Vain walks out from the shadows and gives a smile, "Why I'm just enjoying the scenery." He answers.

"Tell me the truth!" Zack shouts.

The smile on Vain's face drops as he walks closer to Zack. "What if I said I came here to offer you a deal?"

"I'm not interested in any kind of deal you have." Zack replies.

Vain crosses his arms and smirks, "Really? I'm sure you'll find this one quite tempting." Zack doesn't say anything. Vain turns around, "If you follow me you can see the deal itself." Zack stands in his spot as he watches Vain walk into the strange looking house next to the pond. After a moment of thought, Zack sheathes his sword and follows. After all, there's no harm in finding out what kind of deal Vain wants to make.

Zack follows Vain as they walks up the spiral staircase in the house. Vain stops and turns to face a statue of a large fish. Zack raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Vain mummers a few words and the statue disappears, in its place is a crystal staircase. Vain glances over to the surprised swordsman and smirks, "It's this way." Vain says before walking down the crystal staircase.

Zack follows Vain cautiously. His eyes widen in fascination as he around at all the buildings and large crystals around the area, "What is this place?" Zack asks in awe.

"It's the Forgotten City. This is actually the real City Of The Ancients. What you saw on the surface is just a cover up the Ancients created to throw off their enemies." Vain says, proud of the knowledge he possesses.

Zack brows lower in thought, "How did you know I was here anyway?"

Vain smirks as they reach the bottom of the stairs, "My base is on this continent. I saw the ship pull into the shore of Bone Village." He explains as he leads them out of the small building at the bottom of the stairs and down a few more stairs. He turns around to Zack, "The proposition I'm offering is with her." Vain points behind his back with a thumb.

Zack's gaze follows in the direction Vain is pointing. His eyes fall on an alter that's lit by some unseen source of light. But the alter is not what Zack is focusing on. It's the person laying on the floor of the alter. Zack's eyes widen, "AERITH!" Zack jumps off the rest of the steps and quickly climbs to the alter. He runs up the steps of the alter towards Aerith. He crashes face first into an invisible barrier. Zack quickly jumps to his feet and pulls the Buster Sword out, he begins slashing at the barrier trying to break through it.

"That won't work." Vain calls out.

Zack quickly turns around, just remembering Vain is there, "What are you doing with her body!" Zack shouts angrily.

Vain smirks, "This is my proposition, I have the power to bring back the dead, do as I ask and I'll consider bringing the girl back to the land of the living."

Zack glances over to Aerith, 'She looks the same as I remember her.' Zack thinks to himself. Her body doesn't look like it was decomposing since she died, her body was somehow preserved the way it was. Zack's brows lower in anger, as much as the offer was tempting, he won't help the enemy. Zack jumps off the alter back down to where Vain is, "Forget it. As much as I want it to happen I won't help an enemy for something that I want." Zack replies before brushing passed Vain.

Vain smirks, "All you have to do is bring your friends here." Zack stops walking but doesn't turn around, "Think of it like this. The girl's life ended short. Doesn't she deserve a chance to live her whole life? This proposition is more for her then it is you. There's no shame in that is there?"

Zack's eyes narrow, "I won't betray my friends." Zack says.

Vain gives a short laugh, "Betray? All I said was to bring them here. They'll eventually be coming here anyway. I'm just having you make their progress faster. It's not betrayal if it was something that was going to happen anyway."

"Well I don't even know where they are right now so you're out of luck." Zack says before heading back up the stairs.

"They're heading back to Comos Canyon." Vain calls out. Zack doesn't stop, he just keeps walking away. Vain smirks as he looks at Aerith's body on the alter, "I'll be waiting." Vain yells to Zack.

Heeheeheee... bet y'all saw this coming. Heh heh. Sorry that I didn't go back to AVALANCHE but I wanted to write this. Will Zack except Vain's offer? Or will he decline? Only time will tell. Ah... I love doing stuff like this. Heh heh heh. OH! Before I forget. Is there any artists out there who are willing to make pictures based off this story? I don't care what you draw as long as it's something from the story. I want to make a website and post them up and stuff. Once I figure out how to make a website that is lol. I'm kind of dumb when it comes to that kind of stuff. Well anyways, review y'all! TTNC!


	55. Drunken Celebration

Howdy everyone! Well let's see here, I got that Zack thing I wanted to do heh heh. Hmmm (Looks at calendar.) Oh what do ya know, today is August 4th making it Die's birthday. (Raises eyebrow) She's seventeen and still acts like THAT. (Shakes head) Whatever, well this chapter is dedicated to my good ol' buddy Die since it's her birthday.

Disclaimer (Clears throat) I'd like to inform everyone that I'm no longer going to try and take over Squaresoft, so FF7 shall forever be owned by them. (Sighs) I don't have enough money to come up with a plan.

(Grins) Anyways, I asked what Die wants to see in this chapter for her birthday so I have some goals that I should make. She wrote them down too (Unfolds paper)

1) GORE! (Saw that comming)

2) Have Sephiroth and Rima fight together (Easy enough)

3) Have Sephiroth and Rima let Cloud and Vincent help some. (Hey I was going to have everyone fighting anyway.

4)Have zombies and hadions (Well who else they going to fight? Malice?)

5) (Yea umm... can't read her crappy hand writing here. heh. heh.)

6)Romance scene between Sephiroth and Rima. (Hmm... that might be a little bit hard.)

Well those are what I'm aiming for. (Brows raise) You know I didn't think the list was that big at first but now that everything is listed. =0/ I don't know if I can get ALL of it but I can try right? This will be one of those long chapters I guess. (Sigh) Guess I'm pulling an all nighter.

__

Chapter 55- Drunken Celebration

"Cloud can we please just set up camp here for the night?" Tifa begs for the forth time already. Tifa isn't one who complains much, but this is ridiculous. They got off the ship at Rocket City, from there they traveled through Mt. Nibel and reached Nibelheim. Cloud didn't want to stop there, he just said 'We're going to Cosmos Canyon.' So instead of stopping at Nibelheim for the night, their fearless leader marched them forth out into the plains of Nibelheim. That was two hours ago, now they're walking through the plains in the dead of night.

"We're almost there Tifa." Cloud uses the same answer that he's used each time Tifa has asked. Cloud doesn't want to stop because he isn't tired. Perhaps he isn't tired from all the walking because he has so much on his mind that he doesn't notice the burning in his legs. His mind is elsewhere, specifically focused on the kiss two nights ago he shared with Yuffie. The day after the kiss the two just kept their distance away from each other. It felt awkward to be near each other. Both knew that the other cares about them, they're just having a hard time expressing it. Cloud sighs, 'Shouldn't of kissed her.' He knew when he kissed her that their relationship wouldn't be the same. He hasn't decided yet if it's a good or bad change yet.

Yuffie is walking behind the two in front, Red XIII at her side. She's oblivious to everything around her. Her gaze and thoughts remain focused on the spiky blonde swordsman that's leading the group. She has made sure for the last two days not to be alone with Cloud at anytime. She feels guilty about distancing herself from him. She admits that Cloud's affections is all that she's been wanting for some time now but when it finally happened, something in her is telling her to stay away. She doesn't know why she feels this way, perhaps it was the old saying she was taught years ago, 'Love formed during a journey, ends with the journey .' Perhaps she's starting to believe that saying.

Yuffie shakes her head, she knows what the truth is, it's Malice. What he said frightened her, he's going to keep trying to kill her, until he succeeds. When Cloud said he'd never leave her alone that night, she felt reassured. Then she woke up the day after and she accepted the fact that she won't always have someone there with her. Everyone ends up alone some time, and when that happens, she knows Malice will be there waiting.

She'll just have to find some way to defeat Malice on her own, or die trying. But if she lives then what Malice said could happen. 'It will awaken if she continues to live.' Yuffie isn't exactly sure what Malice is talking about. Well, she does know but just can't remember. It's there hidden in her memories, waiting for her to dig it up but she just can't. She knows the memory would make sense out of everything, it was something she was told when she was younger.

{}

'Another year wasted away.' Is Rima's only thought. What is she talking about you ask? Why today just so happens to be Rima's birthday. The date of her birth is one of the few memories she has. It isn't much but it could be worse, at least she knows her birthday and can celebrate it like she always does, alone. Going to a pub and drinking away the memories of the year away. This year however calls for some extra alcohol, this year has been worse then usual. She learned the truth about herself and now she's traveling with a man that she is supposed to hate. She had actually apologized for trying to kill him and what's worse is that those old annoying emotions from years ago are slowly resurfacing. Yes, a good drink is in order for the female vampire.

{}

'Why don't you speak with the woman?' Chaos asks cackling deep within Vincent's mind.

'.... I don't know what you're talking about.' Vincent replies.

Vincent can feel the demon's smirk inside his mind, _'You've only been staring at the woman for the entire day now.'_

Vincent lowers his gaze to the ground, keeping it a few feet in front of him, 'That isn't true.'

Chaos gives a snort, _'You can't lie to me Valentine. I see everything that you do. And what I have seen the entire day is that vampire's back.'_

'.......You are aggravating at times Chaos.' Vincent said obviously annoyed.

Chaos cackles again, _'If I bother you so then why did you go through all that trouble of getting me back.'_

Vincent gives and inward sigh, 'Because I've come to realize that you and I are one in the same.' Vincent admits. He feels Chaos's confusion and decides to explain what he means, 'You're my pain when I can't feel. When you do your deeds, I'm the one who gets the blame. You're my truth telling lies. You're my eyes when I'm away. But most of all, you're my hate gathered up into a form of a demon.'

Chaos laughs, _'That's sad but true.'_

A small smile graces Vincent's lips, 'So it is.'

Chaos remains silent a moment as he thinks, _'So, why not confront her?' _Vincent glances over to his right, towards the stoic swordsman. _'Don't tell me the Ex- Turk is afraid of one man' _Chaos says amusingly.

Vincent's brows lower in annoyance, 'There is nothing to confront her about. I am merely keeping an eye one her to make sure she remains in control of herself.'

If Chaos had a body at that instant, he would of rolled his eyes at the gunman, _'That's a pathetic excuse.'_ Vincent doesn't reply. _'I'd be on your guard, there's something out there.'_

Vincent stops walking and pulls out his Death Penalty, his crimson eyes scan into the darkness of the plains. Ahead of him he hears Red XIII begin to growl, letting everyone else know that his nose has picked up something that he doesn't like. No bothers asking 'what's wrong', the group just quickly takes out their weapons ready to fight whatever is coming their way.

It doesn't take long for them to find out what their up against. Zombies are heading towards them, however these zombies are different then the ones they are used to going up against. Unlike the slow, sluggish zombies, these ones seems to move around quicker, and worse yet, they have weapons with them. All the zombies have swords in their hands.

"Alright everyone!" Cloud calls out, gaining everyone's attention, "Gather up into groups! Yuffie, Tifa, and Red. We'll take the east side. Sephiroth, Vincent and Rima, you guys take the west side. Be careful, they have weapons."

Everyone's breaks off into their assigned groups. However, instead of sticking into their group, Sephiroth, Vincent, and Rima split up even more, each more comfortable battling alone. The groups don't bother waiting for the zombies to reach them, they immediately charge forward.

Cloud and Red XIII pair up in battle. Red XIII dashes forward at one of the zombies. The zombie swings its weapon at Red XIII. The fiery beast gracefully dodges to the side, letting out a roar, he lunges at the zombie, sinking his claws into the zombie's chest as the zombie falls back. Red XIII jumps off right as the zombie hits the ground. With the zombie vulnerable, Cloud quickly runs over to it, raises the Ultimate Weapon up and chops the zombie's head off. The two continue this strategy on their next victim.

{}

Yuffie smirks as she send her Conformer sailing through the air towards a zombie. At the same time Tifa is running towards it. The zombie raises it's sword ready to slash at Tifa but the Conformer slices the zombie's arm. Tifa jumps up and sends a power kick at the zombie's jaw, the zombie's head turns one-hundred eighty degrees, giving a loud cracking noise as its neck breaks. Tifa grabs the zombie by its other arm, spinning on her heel, she throws the zombie off to the side, causing it to crash into group of zombies.

{}

Vincent ducks underneath the side sweep of the zombie's sword. The zombie gives out a moan as it raises its arm and swings down at Vincent. Vincent catches sight of the attack and quickly grabs the blade of the sword with his claw before he's hit. The zombie tries to pull the sword out of Vincent's claw making Vincent tighten his hold on the sword. Vincent stands straight up, raising the Death Penalty up to the zombie's face. Vincent gives a slight smirk, "You won't survive my shots any longer." Vincent says before he pulls the trigger. The shot gives out a loud bang as the bullet is released. The zombie doesn't even have a chance as the shot blows its head apart. The zombie's head explodes, its blood and brains flying everywhere. The zombie's body drops to the ground dead.

Vincent places the Death Penalty in its holster, 'It's your turn Chaos.' Vincent calls upon the demon. He can feel the demon's excitement.

{}

Rima stares down her opponent, a dagger in each of her hands. The zombie swings its sword downward at Rima. Rima quickly raises her daggers, crossing the blades to stop the zombie's sword. Once the attack is stopped, Rima pushes the zombie's arm to the side and quickly jams a dagger into the zombie's chest. She quickly gets around the zombie and jams her other dagger in the back of its head. Grabbing the zombie's arm that's holding the sword, she places her hand on the zombie's elbow and pulls its arm back, making the bone breaks.

The zombie gives out a moan of pain as it turns swinging its other fist at her. Rima ducks and kicks the zombie's feet out from under him. While the zombie is on the ground, Rima lifts its leg up, raising her foot up she slams it down on the zombie's knee, shattering the bone. Rima smirks, 'To hell with controlling myself.' She thinks as she sets her vampire side free. Her amber eyes change to a crimson red and her hair turns black, her fangs become longer as do her nails.

The vampire looks down at the broken zombie, "Just in time for a feeding." Rima tells the zombie as she picks the zombie up by the collar of the ragged shirt its wearing. She bares her fangs at the zombie before biting into the zombie's throat. Blood quickly rushes into her mouth and she swallows it, she continues to suck what little blood the zombie has out greedily. The zombie's body shudder and twitches as its life is literally sucked out of him. When there's no blood left in the zombie, Rima tosses it to the ground and smirks, blood dripping from her lips. She wipes her lips clean with her sleeve. Deciding that she still hungry she turns around to look for more. She draws back in surprise when she sees a zombie already swinging its weapon at her. She manages to jump back enough to prevent severe damage but still gets cut in the leg.

The zombie groans and raises its sword up to attack again, Rima braces herself waiting for the attack. _Swoosh_. The Masamune bursts out of the zombie's chest, splattering blood across Rima's face. Rima's crimson eyes widen a bit in surprise as she looks over the zombie's shoulder to see Sephiroth.

The zombie looks down at the bloody sword bulging out of its chest in confusion. Sephiroth twists the Masamune so the blade is facing up. Sephiroth smirks before he pushes the blade up, cutting through the zombie from the middle of its chest to its shoulder. The zombie's upper body hangs apart unevenly, its blood dripping onto the group. With one quick flick of his wrist, Sephiroth slices the zombie's life, ending its life permanently. Sephiroth glances over to Rima.

The female vampire narrows her eyes at Sephiroth menacingly and bares her fangs. Sephiroth seems unaffected by Rima as he lifts up his hand and points behind her. Rima quickly turns around and jumps to the side before the zombie can hit her. Rima smirks as she grabs the zombie by the neck with her left hand. She lifts the zombie off the ground a bit and draws her right hand back, she flexes her sharp deadly claws before driving her hand through the zombie's chest. Her hand goes through the zombie's chest and out to the other side, in her blood covered hand she clutches the zombie's heart. She pulls her hand back and through the dead zombie off to the side

Rima turns around to see that Sephiroth is still staring at her. Giving a smile, Rima brings the zombie's heart to her mouth and bites a chunk at of it, she chews slowly, savoring the taste of the zombie's rotting heart. Sephiroth turns his gaze to the side suddenly, seeing that the group has finished off the rest of the zombies. He looks back to Rima and nods once before sheathing the Masamune. He takes a few steps and stops when he suddenly sees dozens of crimson eyes appearing around everyone. His brows lower in thought.

{}

'Just great!' Yuffie thinks to her self as she sees hadions surrounding them. 'We just finished killing these zombies, why do we have to fight hadions now.' Yuffie sighs in annoyance.

"Does anyone happen to have any flash grenades with them?" Cloud asks knowing that they won't be able to fight the hadions with their weapons.

"No." Yuffie answers. "Oh YEA!" Yuffie exclaims suddenly remember her Conformer's modifications. She examines her Conformer for the little red button Jessie said to press. She grins when she finds it and presses it. Her eyes light up as her Conformer begins to glow.

__

"Kill....Kill.. Kill." The hadions continue to chant as they advance on the group.

Yuffie glances over to Cloud and grins, "Watch this!" She said getting his attention. She throws her Conformer towards a hadion, it soars through the air like a shooting star. The glowing crimson eyes of the hadion widen as it sees the glowing object flying towards it. The hadion lets out a shriek as the weapon cuts through its shadowed body. The crimson eyes disappear as it dies. The Conformer returns to Yuffie.

"Whao.. why is your Conformer glowing?" Cloud asks surprised.

Tifa steps to his side, "That's nothing. Check this out." Tifa says as she presses the small red button on top over her gloves. Her Platinum Heart glow, with her hands fisted it looks like she has two bright balls attached to her wrists. She charges towards another hadion and throws a bunch at the hadion. She gets the shock of her life when she makes contact with something solid when the hadion looks like nothing more then a shadow. The hadion lets out a earsplitting shriek of pain as its body seems to burn from the light. Tifa blinks in confusing before grabbing hold of the hadion's head with both of her hands. The crimson eyes fade away and her hands clutch nothing more but air.

Cloud scratches the back of his head, "Wait I don't understand. How come your gloves are glowing?" Cloud asks confused. Tifa jumps back away from a hadion as Yuffie's Conformer cuts through it.

Tifa back up to Cloud side. She glances over to the side to look at him, "We had our weapons modified by someone." Tifa explains.

Cloud's brows lower in thought, "Who?"

Tifa gives a small smile, "Jessie did it."

Cloud raises an eyebrow, "Who's Jessie?" He asks. Tifa gives him a look that clearly says, you-should-know. Cloud thinks about it for a minute, he doesn't know anyone by the name of Jessie, except for.. Cloud's eyes widen in surprise, "SHE'S ALIVE!?" He asks surprised.

Yuffie looks over to Cloud weirdly. Tifa nods her head. Slowly a smile plays across Cloud's face, "Well that's great! How about Biggs and Wedge?"

Yuffie tilts her head in confusion as she stares at Cloud, 'Why is he so happy that she's alive.'

The remaining hadions shriek in terror, Yuffie quickly snaps out of her thoughts to see what's happening. Chaos releases a Satan Slam, the ground underneath the hadions lifts up and shifts to take the shape of Chaos's head. The eyes flash a bright light killing the hadions. Yuffie quickly scans the area to see if there's anymore hadions. She doesn't see anymore glowing crimson eyes, she does however see something else. "We've got more zombies!" Yuffie calls out warning everyone.

Red XIII jumps out in front and roars, "COSMOS MEMORY!" He releases a large blast of fiery energy towards the group of zombies. The blast hits three zombies and burns them until they're nothing more then ashes.

"Alright guys, lets get rid of these guys!" Cloud announces. Everyone nods and they all charge towards the zombies. Everyone stops surprised as they see a few zombies drop before anyone even reaches them. Then a few more drop dead as their heads are cut cleanly off. The moonlight reflecting slightly off of blades is all they see behind the zombie's before the rest drop dead to the ground. "What was that?" Cloud asks.

"Well I say that took care of them!" They hear a woman say from the darkness.

Everyone gathers up in a group, "Who's there!" Tifa calls out.

The sound of the grass crunching is heard, telling everyone that someone is heading towards them. They see a figure walking towards them, they wait where they are, ready to defend them selves. Out of the darkness a woman steps up to them. She has strawberry blonde hair, amber eyes, she's about 5'10" In each of her hands she has a separate butterfly sword, the blades are currently dripping with zombie blood. She has light brown leather pants, brown boots, and a black tank top on. The woman raises an eyebrow at the group, "Well this is a strange group."

"Who are you?" Cloud demands.

The woman sheathes both of her swords behind her back, "The name's Daisuke. I'm a treasure hunter from the northern continent. Where there's a rare treasure I'll be sure to be close by to claim it as mine. I'm seeking any rare artifacts on this continent, do you know of any.?"

Cloud blinks dumbfounded by the question, "Uh..no."

"Dammit." Daisuke mutters, "Another dead end." She shakes her head in disappointment, "So who are you people?"

Cloud scratches his head, "Well I'm Cloud."

"Tifa" Tifa speaks up.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, The Greatest Female Ninja in the World!" Yuffie says waving her hand in the air.

"Red XIII otherwise none as Nanaki." Red XIII says giving a beastly grin.

"Vincent Valentine." Vincent says, having transformed back to normal.

"Rima." Rima says quietly, no longer a vampire.

Sephiroth crosses his arms not saying anything. Daisuke raises an eyebrow at the dark swordsman, "Well, are you going to tell me your name?"

"I don't see why I should." Sephiroth states coldly.

Daisuke narrows her eyes in annoyance, "Because if you don't I'll be forced to beat it out of you." She threatens.

Sephiroth smirks, "I highly doubt you have the skill to keep up with me in battle."

Daisuke quickly unsheathes her butterfly swords, "Is that a challenge?"

"SEPHIROTH! It's Sephiroth. His name is Sephiroth!" Tifa quickly answers not wanting a fight to break out.

Daisuke raises an eyebrow, "Sephiroth? I thought he was dead." Daisuke shakes her head in disbelief before sheathing her swords again, "Ok pretty boy I'll let you off this time." Sephiroth raises an eyebrow at the name. Daisuke looks back to Cloud who she guessed is the leader since he seems to be the only one that talks, "Is there a town near by that I could find an inn?" She asks.

Red XIII steps forward and looks up at Daisuke, "If you follow us, we'll be going to my tribe. There is an inn that you may use there."

Daisuke looks down at the fiery beast weirdly, wondering how Red XIII is talking to her. She looks back to Cloud, "Strange pet you got there." She says pointing at Red XIII

"I'm no one's pet." Red XIII says flatly.

Daisuke shrugs her shoulders, "Whatever, so where is this place anyway. I need to get my rest before I continue on tomorrow."

So the group continue on their way with a temporary new member added. With the days long travel and the battle they just fought, everyone is looking forward to getting some rest at Cosmos Canyon.

{}

{}

Sephiroth ignores all the stares he receives as he walks across the village. It seems like he's the only one that's still awake out of the group. Perhaps he should retire for the night after a drink. Sephiroth walks into Cosmos Canyon's pub and walks up to the counter. "Y-y-yes s-s-sir? The bartender asks, obviously frightened at seeing Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stares at the bartender coldly, "Scotch." Sephiroth orders.

The bartender quickly scrambles to get the stoic swordsman's drink. "H-here you go s-sir" The bartender places his drink on the counter.

Sephiroth places some gil on the counter and picks up his drink. He turns around to look for somewhere private to have his drink. He scans the pub and sees a familiar red head sitting in corner at the back of the bar. Shrugging his shoulders he walks over to the small bar table Rima is sitting at.

Rima lifts her gaze from her glass to glance at Sephiroth as he props his feet up on the bar table, scotch in hand. He leans back in his chair a bit as he gazes down into his drink. Rima smirks, "Hey pretty boy." Rima says remembering what Daisuke had called him, she laughs a bit as she down her drink. She lifts her hand up to call for another.

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow at the woman as the bartender runs over to fill her glass back up. "Whisky?" Sephiroth questions.

Rima smirks and lifts her glass up, "You truly know me too well Seph." Rima gives a short laugh before downing her drink again. She calls for the bartender again.

Sephiroth's brows raise in amusement at the old nickname. He watches as the bartender nervously fills Rima's glass again. He begins walking away, "Jus leave the bottle." Rima demands. The bartender quickly places the bottle on the table and walks away. Rima grins a bit drunkenly as she down her drink, "Ah. That's what I'm talking about."

Sephiroth takes a sip of his scotch, keeping his gaze focused on the obviously drunk woman. "How much have you had anyway?" Sephiroth asks curiously.

Rima's face goes blank as she tries to come up with the answer. She gives a small smile, "Good question. I dunno." She grabs the bottle and raises it up, "Here's to another year." Rima says a bit cheerfully before taking a bit gulp of whisky straight from the bottle.

Sephirith traces a finger around the rim on his glass, "What do you mean another year?" Sephiroths asks casually, staring down into his glass.

"Another year of my shitty life passing." She raises her bottle again, "Here's to one of the few memories I have." Rima drinks some more then rests the side of her head on the bar table, her arms resting at the side of her head.

Sephiroth's brows raise in amusement, "It's your birthday?" He asks, finally understanding what Rima is talking about. Rima nods her head a bit. A faint smile cross Sephiroth's lips.

Rima sits up and drinks more out of the bottle. Rima laughs a bit, "Since you know, I'll be expecting you to get me a gift now Seph." Rima says jokingly.

Sephiroth glances up to look straight to her face, "What makes you think I don't have one for you now?" He gives a half smile.

Rima leans her head back against the wall behind her and looks up to the ceiling. She stares at the uneven rocky surface of the ceiling, finding it fascinating. "How could you have a gift for me when you don't know when my birthday is?"

"It's today." Sephiroth answered.

"Oh yea." Rima says. The two are silent for a moment, "Wadda minute.. I told you it was a few minutes ago." Rima says glances back over to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth throws his head back and laughs. He shakes his head while he lifts his feet off the table. He places his drink down on the table and stands up. Rima follows him with her eyes, she turns her head to the side when he stands next to her. "Wha?" She asks confused.

Sephiroth grabs her bottle and places it on the table. He grabs Rima's hands and lifts her up off her seat. Rima looks at him confused, "What're you doin?" She asks as she blinks rapidly, trying to remain awake.

Sephiroth releases her hands and places them on each side of Rima's face and smiles a bit, "Giving you my gift." He says before leaning over and pressing his lips against hers. Rima closes her eyes and returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around Sephiroth's neck to pull him closer. Sephiroth's hands lower to wrap around her waist, pulling her body close to his. Rima gives a quiet moan in the kiss before her head falls to his shoulder.

Sephiroth blinks in surprise as Rima goes limp in his arms. He shakes his head in disbelief and laughs a bit, 'Fell asleep on me.' Sephiroth sighs and quickly picks Rima up bridal style. He slowly makes his way up the stairs in the pub and heads to Rima's room. He glances down to Rima's sleeping face and smile a little, "Happy Birthday."

Well that's it y'all! Hope you liked that chapter. Though I have to admit, I think my fight scene kind of sucked. (Shrugs) Oh well, I'll do better next time. Happy Birthday el freako lol. Well Die, how did you like it? I gave you your Rima/Sephiroth romance scene, heh heh. Great way to spend a birthday isn't it? Getting drunk. I found it quite funny.I think I got everything done on the wish list, I don't know, you tell me. Well anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, my mother's week vacation starts tomorrow and we're planning on going camping sometime. So the next chapter could be up at anytime. So anyways, Review y'all, TTNC!


	56. The Group's Newest Members

Oh god oh mighty this will be one hell of a author's note. Alright, right to business. Dragonlord has been SO generous enough to point out so called flaws in this story and has a few questions. I shall answer everything to the best of my ability from my knowledge of the game.

Flaws-

1) Hojo gave the zombies a serum to make them stronger, faster, and hungrier. But the zombies aren't like that now.

Reason) Hojo gave the zombies at the battle of cosmos canyon the serum, AVALANCHE managed to kill most of them in the fight so there's only a few left. Hojo has his hands full to make more serum.

2)Back when Yuffie first woke up, the swordsman mentioned the zombies grew metal plates in their necks making it harder to kill them, but the zombies don't seem to have them anymore.

Reason) The zombies in midgar had metal plates surgically implanted into their necks. Hojo was the one who did this but he's just one man, he can only do so much. If I said the swordsman said that the zombies grew them then it's because the liberators (People in midgar) don't know about Hojo so they assume the zombies just grew them.

3)Malice didn't bleed when Yuffie Conformer chopped his arm off while when Cloud's blade beam did the same thing, he did bleed.

Reason) I can't answer this really because it would spoil the surprise. But I assure that it is not a flaw. I planned it out that way.

Questions

1) Why did you only mention Aerith being brought back in the 54th chapter?

A) Because Vain didn't know about Aerith until Zack arrived there. He saw that he might be able to manipulate Zack into doing what he wants if he promises to revive Aerith. (I know this will raise the next question. If Vain only just found out about Aerith when Zack visits her grave (pond) How is it that she's already done in the Forgotten Capital? The answer will come in due time.)

2)Why does Vain posses such skills, that the whole AVALANCHE team could not defeat him, and ends up killing Barret and Cid?

A) The story takes place two years after Meteor. In those two years of peace the AVALANCHE members found no reason to continue training. Thus, their own skills and strength weakened. Another reason is because Vain himself, I can't explain it yet because it would spoil the story a bit. But it will be answered soon.

3)Why did Cid have to die? He's the soul reason I beat the one-winged angel in the game. (2nd form of Sephiroth)

A)The answer is real simple really, it was determined by the draw of a hat basically. (I was actually considering bringing him back at one time but decided not to because, why would Vain want to bring back an AVALANCHE member?)

4) It was mentioned clearly that Zack died in the battle against Sephiroth in the Mako Reactor in Nibelheim, (Or so I remember) So how could you mention in chapter 15-ish that he brought Cloud to Midgar before losing to a couple of gunmen?

A) Sigh...go back and play the game again, you obviously missed a part in it. After Cloud wakes up from his coma in the second disc (Where Tifa helps him find his real self and where we see Zack being the true SOLDIER that went to Nibelheim with Sephiroth) Go to the Shin-Ra mansion in Nibelheim, if you go down into the basement and go to the laboratory, Cloud will have a flashback. It will show Cloud and Zack floating in a tube in the laboratory in the Shin-Ra mansion. Zack escapes from the tube when a Shin-Ra executive opens it up. He then gets Cloud out of his tube and he helps Cloud out of Nibelheim. The scene then changes to them riding in the back of a old pickup that's being driven by a old man. Their heading to Midgar. Zack gives Cloud an extra set of purple mercenary uniform (It's where Cloud got his outfit). They talk a bit, Zack says he'll go live with his girlfriend (Aerith) But remembers her mother lives there. After thinking about it, Zack declares he'll become a mercenary and tells Cloud he'll be one too. Then the scene changes yet again to right outside Midgar, up on some cliff, Zack is dragging Cloud along because Cloud is still wounded from when Sephiroth stabbed him. Gunshots are then heard. Zack puts Cloud down takes out the Buster Sword and runs off the screen, we hear the sound of fighting, then Zack runs back to Cloud and kneels down to pick him up again, Zack looks up and a gunshot is heard, Zack is shot and falls back away from Cloud. Three Shin-Ra MPs walks over to Zack's body and shoot him multiple times. Then they look at Cloud and just leave him since he looks half dead anyway......Phew.. that was a long one.

5)Is it true that it's Lucrecia who gave Vincent the final demon? (Chaos)

A)Most likely. You see when you go to Lucrecia's cave, on the central Continent, it's located behind a waterfall. (Have Vincent in your group) Someone calls out "Sephiroth?" Vincent walks on screen, "That voice, it couldn't be.. Lucrecia?" Then the screen moves up to show a woman sitting in the cave with a lab coat. The woman looks up, "Vincent?" "Lucrecia!" Vincent calls her name out before running towards her. "Stop!" Lucrecia then yells, the whole screen goes white and we get to see Vincent's past when he was a Turk, and how he met Lucrecia. We see him get shot by Hojo, and Hojo experimenting on him, giving Vincent his first demons. Well after the whole thing Lucrecia asks Vincent if Sephiroth (Her son if you don't know that) is alive. Cloud is about to tell her everything but Vincent holds out his arm telling him to stop. He turns to Lucrecia and says, "Sephiroth is dead." Then the scene fades and brings you back outside the waterfall. Walk back into it and walk over to where Lucrecia was, there you will see something laying there. Walk over to it and Vincent will appear again. He looks down at the object and whispers Lucrecia's name before picking up the object, it's Vincent's Death Penalty and his limit level 4 break, Chaos. Lucrecia left it there for when he returns. So in a way she kind of did and didn't give Vincent Chaos, he never did have to take the vial or whatever hold Chaos. Hope that answers your question.

6)You mentioned a clone somewhere in chapter 30-ish. Why are there no more?

A)Ah.. so someone remembers this. Well I'd answer this but again it would spoil it. Heeheehee.

7)You mentioned in chapter 17-ish that Yuffie went out with Cloud at the Gold Saucer in Disc one of the game... I beg the differ, it is suppose to be Aerith who gets the pleasure, is it not?

A) Yes and no... Aerith can go on a date with Cloud. But depending on how you make Cloud act around the girls in the game, you can have him date Aerith, Tifa, or Yuffie. Yuffie is the hardest to get a date with, you have to say certain things in the game and stuff, Go search for the walkthrough on it on the interenet, that's how I managed to get the date scene with Yuffie. Heh heh, Yuffie however is the only one gutsy enough who actually kisses Cloud on the tram ride thing. But besides dating those three, there's a way to get a date with Barret (Shudders) I haven't and don't plan on trying to get that.

8)Was it Reeve who controlled Cait Sith?

A)You've played the game and don't know? You know when Weapon appears and is walking towards Midgar, while the Sister Ray (Cannon now attached to Midgar) Is being prepared to attack. Well Cait Sith goes all berserk trying to convince AVALANCHE to defeat weapon before it destroys Midgar. At one part in the conversation Barret steps forward and says "You're busted Reeve" Telling Cait Sith he knows that it's Reeve who's the Shin-Ra spy. So yes Reeve is the real person controlling Cait Sith.

Ok that's everything you asked Dragonlord. Phew... never had to answer so many things in one sitting before. And no, it doesn't annoy me, I'd rather clear things up with readers if they don't understand something. So don't worry about it. But I think I wasted enough space answering everything so I really need to start with the next chapter.

Disclaimer- Due to the length of the AN I am just going to be straightforward about this, I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

__

Chapter 56- The Group's Newest Members

_'Must you play such a ridiculous thing'_ Chaos asks Vincent from the darkest reaches of his mind. Vincent doesn't reply to Chaos, he just continues to play a soft tune on the guitar he found in Corel. He's up on the highest part of Cosmos Canyon, the observatory, where no one will be able to hear him play. For some reason, Vincent has felt that something is about to happen, something they won't be able to stop. Being an ex-Turk he usually gets these sort of premonitions, or gut feelings. It felt as if his mind was being twisted in all sorts of directions for a while. The soft tune of the guitar he's playing seem to call not only himself but the demons in his head as well. Except for Chaos, the demon seems more annoyed then calm, Vincent doesn't care though, he considers this payback for all the times the demon has annoyed him to no end.

Just plucking a few of the cords on the guitar brings back memories of when he was younger. When he was a shameless child out to fulfill his wildest dreams. To become a Turk, work for Shin-Ra and make the world a better place. When he was a child his father would tell him stories of the Turks. When Vincent finally fulfilled his dreams in becoming a Turk, he learn those stories where false. The stories he heard made the Turks sound like heroes. Be part of the Turks is the dirtiest job you can get, hiding Shin-Ra's most darkest little secrets, murdering innocent people, forcing men to join SOLDIER who showed potential. At one time Vincent didn't care what he was doing, or what he was becoming, he didn't care that he was turning into a cold blooded murder. Then everything changed when he went to Nibelheim on that fateful day, so many years ago. That time in his life made all his beliefs change. Although in doing so he became a human experiment for the insane scientist, good did come out of it, he learned the most important lesson of all, life is precious.

Vincent sighs as he stops playing the guitar, the memories almost instantly disappear from his mind. He's been doing this a lot lately, thinking about his past, not just about Lucrecia, he's been thinking more about his childhood more then anything else for some strange reason. Although he didn't have the best childhood a child could have, his parents were loving people. Is it perhaps now, after so many years, that he's beginning to miss his parents? He's a grown man, he doesn't need his parents to look after him anymore. Besides, they're dead, long gone. They died while he slept in that wretched coffin for thirty years. Vincent knows that there's no use dwelling about the past, what's past is past, it'll never come back. Yet he can't help but think about his entire life up until this point, the good memories are a welcoming, but the bad he'd rather not think about.

Vincent rubs his temples fighting off a headache. 'What is the cause of these memories? I don't wish to see them.' Does this have something to do with his premonition to upcoming danger? What could all of this mean? Perhaps fate is trying to tell him something. Vincent doubts it, he never was a religious man, the words fate and destiny mean nothing to him. What Vincent needs right now is a nice hard drink, something to drown out his nerves. He hasn't had a drink in a long time. Perhaps it's time to start enjoying the simple things in life again, like alcohol.

Vincent stands up from his crouched position. the guitar in his right hand. He gazes at the guitar for a moment, his crimson eyes trace the grains of the would on the guitar. Just looking at the guitar makes him recall memories of when he was younger, sitting out on his porch playing the guitar. It's time to put the memories to rest, he can't be distracted by them any longer. Placing the guitar on the ground, Vincent turns around and heads over to the ladder, leaving the guitar and his memories behind.

{}

Feet are dragged against the canyon ground as Cloud wonders aimlessly through the town. As hard as he tried, Cloud just couldn't get to sleep tonight. So now he's just walking about as he waits for Jessie to finish modifying is Ultimate Weapon. Luckily the mechanical genesis wasn't sleeping. He ran into her when he walked out of his room. They sat down in the pub talking for a bit then Jessie offered to modify his weapon. He agreed and left it in her care.

Now all he's been doing is walking around in boredom, mostly thinking about a few things. Vain, the group, mostly about Yuffie though. He has to admit, everything seems a bit awkward between them now. Maybe its because neither of them have really come out and admitted their feelings for the other. Sure they had kissed in Wutai but they didn't really tell each other how they felt. Cloud knows exactly why neither of them have either. Both of them are too stubborn. Cloud is the first to admit that he's stubborn, and prideful. He holds onto pride too much, probably because he never had much pride when he was younger, only shame.

He'll have to swallow his pride though so he can clear things up between him and Yuffie. No doubt that the materia huntress is probably feeling as awkward as him right now. Perhaps he should clear things up with her now. But that would mean waking her up in the middle of the night, which can be a very dangerous thing. Yuffie hates be woken up from her sleep. A shudder travels down Cloud's spine at the memory of the last time someone woke her up. As tough as Barret was, Yuffie had him running for his life. She chased him right out of her tent, shuriken raised over her head as she shouted bloody murder at him. It was quite a hilarious sight to see a grown man being chased away by a sixteen year old.

Nevertheless, Cloud can't take it anymore, he'll have to wake her up and pray that she won't chase him across Cosmos Canyon with her Conformer. Of Coarse he could just wait until tomorrow when she's awake, and not risk injury from the ninja. Cloud stops walking and sighs, his shoulders slouching a bit, 'I can't believe I'm afraid of a woman.' Cloud thinks to himself. A light tapping on his right shoulder gets the swordsman's attention. Cloud straightens up and tuns around to see the object of his thoughts standing behind him, looking rather nervous or shy, Cloud isn't sure. Cloud gives one of his half grins as a greeting, "Yuffie? What are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Cloud teases.

Yuffie keeps her gaze directed to the ground as she twiddles her thumbs in front of her, "Alright look..." Yuffie starts, never lifting her gaze up to meets Cloud's, "I'm tired of the tension between us. It's not the same anymore."

"Yuffie I.." Cloud starts.

"No don't speak." Yuffie says quickly. "I don't want to lose my nerve ok. I need to come clean about something." Cloud blinks a bit as he waits for the female ninja to finish. Yuffie can feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she tries to voice out her confession, 'GAWD Jus say it stupid!' She yells at herself. "Cloud.. I l-l..like you." Yuffie smacks her forehead, "GAWD! That's so pathetic! I can't even say it!"

Cloud stares at Yuffie for a moment before he bursts out laughing. Yuffie's eye twitches as her face turns bright red, she can't decide if it's from anger or embarrassment, she decides that it's a mixture of both. Yuffie places her fists on her hips and glares at the spiky headed swordsman, "What the hell are you laughing at!" She demands.

Cloud takes a couple of quick breath before choking out, "You.." Then he starts laughing again. 'Oh man... I must seem like an ass right now, but I can't help it. I mean if Yuffie is struggling this hard to come clean with her feelings, I wonder what I would of looked like knocking on her door then stuttering like an idiot. And here I was about to go off and do it too.'

"Great! Jus Great!" Yuffie exclaims throwing her arms up in frustration, "Here I was trying to pour my heart out to you and you go out and laugh at me. Cloud... you're an ass."

Cloud keeps laughing, "Yea... well this is the ass you fell in love with!" Cloud says.

Yuffie's face heats up in embarrassment, her cheeks puff out as she tries to make some sort of comeback, "Yea... so... you feel in love with a brat!" Yuffie exclaims.

"So what if I did?" Cloud asks, finally calming down. He straightens up and grins at Yuffie. His grin drops as they both realize the same thing, 'Did we just confess our feelings?' Cloud scratches the back of his head and grins a bit, "Wow...that was easier then I thought it'd be." Cloud chuckles a bit.

Yuffie surprises Cloud when she jumps over to him and kisses him. The surprise is short lived however before Cloud returns it, wrapping his arms around the ninja's waist and pulling her closer. Yuffie's arms snake their way around Cloud's neck as she tilts her head a bit to the side, deepen the kiss.

"Well this isn't what I expected to see when we came here." A cocky male voice says behind them, making the two jump away from each other in surprise.

"Reno.. Quit being an ass." Elena says walking up to his side at the entrance of Cosmos Canyon. The blonde Turk stifles a giggle at the two red faced warriors.

Reno smirks a bit walking up to Cloud, "Well, well, well Strife. Long time no see." He turns his head to the side to give a quick look at Yuffie. He turns back to Cloud, his smirk widening, "I see you've been busy." Reno comments before laughing.

Elena sighs a bit shaking her head. She gives the two warriors a friendly smile, "Sorry if we interrupted anything."

"Damn right you should be sorry!" Yuffie snaps before she can stop herself. Her face turns red in embarrassment when the three turn to look at her, "I mean... hi guys! What are ya doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing but it's fairy obvious what you two were going to do?" Reno laughs at his own joke.

Cloud groans a bit getting annoyed by the Turk, "Seriously, what are you guys doing here?" Cloud looks around and notices for the first time that someone is missing in their little merry group, "And where's Rude?" He asks.

Reno's face goes stone cold, Yuffie lowers her head remembering what happened to their friend. Reno narrows his turquoise eyes, "Rude's gone. As for why we are here, we got tired of your slow ass to call us. We figured you'd be here."

"Huh?" Cloud says in confusion.

"We told Yuffie to have you call us when you found out Vain's whereabouts so we can fight him for Rude..." Elena says pausing a moment, "After waiting for awhile, we decided to join up with you instead of waiting. We figured this would be the best place to find you."

Cloud blinks a bit in thought as he takes all this in, "Whoa.. wait a minute... you guys." He glances back between both of them, "Want to join AVALANCHE?"

"Hell no!" Reno immediately snaps, "Turks are always Turks. We ain't joining no measly little group of yours. Consider this as us temporarily working for you. This ain't gonna be no damn permanent thing. We're just here until we kill that bastard Vain."

Cloud shrugs a bit, "Ok then." Cloud grins a bit, "Welcome to AVALANCHE."

"But we don't know where Vain is right now." Yuffie immediately cuts in.

"But I do..." The group turns around to face the newcomer.

"Zack? When did you get here?" Cloud asks surprised.

Zack reaches the top of the stairs, a grin pasted on his face, "Just a few minutes ago. Cloud, gather everyone up, I know where Vain is..."

Dun dun dun.... Well sorry that I'm ending this chapter so short y'all. Especially since it's been awhile since I updated. I've had a terrible case of writer's block, I tried to seek help from someone but coughdiecough was being an ass and decided that I should suffer. Heeheehee. So we got the Turks here and Zack is back, looks like he's going to take Vain up on his offer.. or is he? Y'all have to wait until the next chapter to find out (Which will be up quicker this time). Looks like AVALANCHE will be able to finish this once and for all.... unless they lose of coarse (Smirks) Well review y'all so I know everyone's still alive and reading out there. TTNC!


	57. Deadly Mistake

Yea sorry about the short chapter, I really only wanted to post that author's note but the stupid site would just take it down or something. Anyway there's some good news here, I believe I'm no longer have writer's block =0) I'm not sure though, lol. If this chapter comes out good then my writer's block is gone. So anyways, instead of me talking none stop and stuff, let's just get this all started. Thanks for stinking with me this far everyone.

Disclaimer- It's a conspiracy! They make us add these stupid disclaimers just because they know it will annoy me. They're doing this just to make me go mad I swear. God nabbit, don't they know that no one on this site owns Final Fantasy 7? They sure are dumb if they think Squaresoft (Or is it now Square-Enix?) Wouldn't write a fricking fanfic about their own game... they'd make it a game instead!

__

Chapter 57- Deadly Mistake

"Wait a minute... let me get this straight." Daisuke says looking at the group. "You guys have been fighting the person who made the zombies and you're going out to fight him now?" The treasure huntress shakes her head in disbelief, "You guys must have some sort of deathwish or something."

the group is standing at the entrance of Cosmos Canyon. They decided to head for the City of Ancients, where Zack told them Vain is waiting. They were stopped by the treasure huntress, Daisuke, asking where they were going. Cloud explained their plans to her, told her how they wanted to get rid of Vain once and for all.

"No one asked for your opinion." Sephiroth states coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Daisuke narrows her eyes, "You can just shut it pretty boy. I don't wanna hear a word out of ya again!"

"How about you come with us? You're a really good fighter." Cloud says. The group looks at him oddly.

Daisuke taps her chin in thought, as if considering the offer. After a moment she shakes her head, "Nah.. I'd rather go and find some rare treasures. I hear there's one somewhere on the Eastern Continent."

"So I guess this is goodbye." Tifa says, giving the woman a small smile.

Daisuke smirks, "Yea well, if ya guys ever come across some sort of treasure, I'm more then likely close by."

Cloud nods giving the woman a half grin, "Well guess we'll run into one each other some day."

"Oh what joy that will be." Sephiroth mutters.

Daisuke shoots a glare at Sephiroth before giving him a smirk, "You better hurry up pretty boy, your woman already left!" Sephiroth blinks in confusion wondering what Daisuke is talking about. He glances around the group and noticed that Rima had already headed off. Sephiroth silently turns around and heads out of Cosmos Canyon. The rest of the group hold back their laughter.

Yuffie grins widely, "It sure was interesting meeting ya! We should join up sometime. I know quite a bit about finding some rare treasures!" Yuffie exclaims, her eyes brightening at the memory of the days she hunted down rare Materia, or rather stole it from others. Of coarse Yuffie's and Daisuke's ideas of rare treasures are different but they're close enough.

"I don't think so Yuffie." Tifa comments as she drags the ninja by the arm.

"Oh come on Tifa! When was the last time I got my hands on some rare Materia." Yuffie whines.

The older woman laughs a bit, "Not long enough." Zack shakes his head grinning a bit before following the two. Reno and Elena walked off not even bothering to say farewell to the treasure huntress since they don't even know who she is. Cloud gives a final farewell before turning around to catch up with his friends.

{}

Vain smirks as he waits patiently for the group to arrive.. He knows that they're coming, he can feel it. He can hardly wait to finally kill them all. He can just picture how things will happen, he has it all planned out perfectly. They'll arrive at the City of Ancients, when they walk in that's when he'll put his plan into action. This is too good to be true. He can hardly contain his excitement, he's feeling like a little kid in a candy store. Oh how he'll enjoy torturing each and everyone of them. However, he'll have to be careful of those two swordsmen, he's well aware of their new abilities. He'll have to separate AVALANCHE into smaller groups for his plan to work.

"You called for me?" Dregon asks walking towards Vain.

Vain grins, his eyes wide with excitement, "AVALANCHE will be here soon. Be ready for them. We'll get rid of them once and for all!" Vain laughs.

Dregon looks around, boredom clear across his face, "You're on your own." Dregon replies before turning around to walk away.

"What! You dare defy me!?" Vain shouts.

Dregon stops, looks over his shoulder and smirks, "You were never the one in control. Bringing me back was your mistake. If AVALANCHE doesn't kill you, I certainly will." Dregon laughs, "You are a fool Pliskin! I was using you this whole time and you didn't realize it!" Vain narrows his eyes at Dregon, his eyes glaring at him dangerously. Dregon only smirks at him, "You were just a pawn the entire time. You were able to kill me only because I let my guard down." The smirk drops from Dregon's face, "As you can tell, that won't happen again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to." Dregon walks off.

Vain growls in anger, no one makes a fool out of him. He'll show Dregon his true form when he's down with AVALANCHE. The fool believes he was using him this whole time, he'll just have to get rid of Dregon. Dregon's mind powers will be no match against his true powers. Vain laughs, 'Perhaps I'll honor AVALANCHE for their valiant efforts by showing them what they've been up against this whole time.' Yes, it's the least he can do. Vain chuckles as another thought crosses his mind, 'I wonder what Sephiroth's reaction will be?' That thought alone is enough to make this all worth it. Vain smirks, "I shall have my puppet once more!"

Dregon heads off to meet with Hojo, "I'll show the world the true meaning of power. Once I get the two remaining pieces and that bitch I shall be all powerful! Vain still thinks _Le Cas Fo Gollost_ was what I was after. " Dregon smirks, everything is falling into place, just as he planned it to. Vain betraying him was the only setback but other then that everything has come out perfectly. He'll have the world at his fingertips soon enough.

Unbeknownst to Dregon, someone is watching him from afar. The navy green trench coat flows with the wind as the man stands at his spot on top of the cliff. If he can't get close enough to kill the ninja, perhaps he can kill the root of the problem, but now is not the time to try. He'll wait patiently for an opportunity to present itself on either side of the fight. One shall die, the ninja or this man, either one will work for Malice. He's been around for this long for one purpose and one purpose only, he shall not fail his purpose.

{}

Elena glances over to her right, to her fellow Turk. The redhead has been unusually quiet lately, ever since the ex-SOLDIER, Zack, informed everyone that he knows where Vain is. The two are following a distance behind AVALANCHE as they make their way through the sleeping forest. All day Reno hasn't said more then a few words, not when they traveled through Mt. Nibel or when they crossed the ocean on ship. Something seems to be bugging her partner, perhaps it's because they are going to finally fight the man who killed Rude. This is the moment both has been waiting for, a chance to avenge their fellow Turk and friend.

Still, you'd think Reno would be a bit anxious or something for the upcoming battle. He just keeps his gaze out in front of him, starring at the group ahead of them. Elena's brows lower in question, she can't take anymore of this silence, she has to know what Reno is thinking. She admits it, she's a bit too nosey for her own good, but she's always been like that, even when she first became a Turk. It got her in more trouble then she can count, "Reno.." She calls out his name, trying to get the man's attention.

Reno turns his gaze to the blonde Turk walking at his side, his turquoise shinning with something Elena can't quite figure out, is it suspicion? "What?" He snaps.

Elena winces, obviously he's in one of his moods. Probably due to the fact he hasn't had any alcohol for about three or four days. That's a record so far for the redheaded Turk. "What wrong with you? You've been so quiet lately" Elena asks.

Reno turns his gaze back out in front of him, narrowing his eyes at the group in front of them, "I don't trust him." Reno states.

Elena raises an eyebrow, "Cloud?" Elena asks confused.

"No that other one. Zack. There's something not right here." Reno explains, using his instincts as a Turk.

"What do you mean?"

Reno turns his gaze to Elena and glares at her, "Elena don't be such an idiot! You're a Turk! Use your instincts!" He shouts quietly enough so the group ahead of them can't hear him, "When they asked him how he got this sort of information, what did he say?" Reno questions, wanting Elena to fill in the blank.

Elena blinks in confusion, "Don't you remember? He said he came across the information from one of the towns." Reno looks at her expectantly, his look clearly saying, and? Elena thinks for a moment, trying to figure out what could cause Reno to be so bent out of shape, "And... you don't believe him?" She says slowly, Reno's look remains the same, telling her to continue. "Because... um... information like this just doesn't show up in towns?"

Reno sighs in defeat shaking his head. He should've known she wouldn't understand him. Elena isn't exactly the best Turk around, if you can even call her one. "No Elena... the answer is because my instincts! My instincts are telling me he was holding something back."

"Oh.." Elena says lamely. "Really Reno, how many times have your 'instincts' been correct?"

Reno's eye twitches, "I'll have you know that my instincts are usually right!" Elena gives him a skeptical look, Reno rolls his eyes, "Fine, about twenty percent of the time. But Dammit Elena! I know they're right this time."

Elena just shakes her head, "You're just being paranoid Reno." Elena states. Reno brows lower in anger and glares ahead, she's beginning to piss him off. He's been trying to control his anger around her lately and his little drinking problem. They have been together quite a few times, he admits that he cares about her, not that'll he'll ever admit that to her. But sometimes he wonders what he ever saw in her to begin with, she's just a ditsy blonde airhead that he ends up bickering with about the smallest of things. Reno smirks, she thinks his instincts are wrong, they'll just wait and see who's right. She just better not come crying to him when something goes wrong.

{}

'This is it... Vain should be somewhere near." Cloud thinks to himself as he leads the groups into the City Of Ancients. The group stop at the entrance and scan the area, looking for any signs of Vain.

"Hey what are these?" Yuffie asks walking over to the steel plates on the ground. two separate ones are spread out, each shaped in a circle and about fifteen feet wide.

Cloud's brows lower in question, "I don't know. Maybe they're some sort of doors that lead to an underground passage. They may lead us to Vain." Cloud says walking over to it. He steps on to it and looks down on it. There's a crease in the middle making it look like it cane be opened up. Cloud kneels down and tries to lift an end up, finding it heavy, "Damn this thing weighs a ton!" Sephiroth walks over and kneels down, he nods to Cloud and the two of them try and lift it.

"......." Rima walks over to give them a hand.

"Elena let's open this one." Reno says walking over to the other steel plate.

"I'll help!" Yuffie says running over to them.

Vincent brows lower in thought as he watches Tifa and Yuffie try and help the Turks. 'Something isn't right...' He shakes his head clearing his thoughts before walking over to Cloud's groups. He wedges his claw into the crease. The groups counts to three and tries to pull it up.

"What is this?" Cloud asks breathlessly. "It must be locked from the inside or something." Cloud glances up to Zack who's watching them try to open them, "Hey Zack... give us a hand will ya?"

"Uh.. right!" Zack heads over to them, his right foot lands on the steel plate. Zack screams in pain as he's shocked by some sort of force field around the steel plate. He jumps back in surprise away from the group, a yellow barrier surrounds both groups on the circle plates.

"What the!?" Clouds exclaims as he jumps to his feet. He quickly tries to run through the yellow barrier only to find that he's trapped. "What is this!?" Cloud says. The rest of the group tries to break their way loose.

"Dammit let me out!" Reno shouts, banging his fist on the barrier.

Zack looks back and forth from both groups wondering what happened. Laughter is heard as Vain walks out from hiding. "Vain!" Cloud hisses.

Zack hangs his head as Vain walks over to him and pats him on the back, "You've done well! I knew I could count on you to bring them here?"

"Zack?" Tifa questions in confusion.

"You!" Reno barks, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Dammit I'll make you regret this!" Reno pulls out his nightstick and hits the barrier with it, trying to break through it. "Dammit! When I get my hands on you!"

Vain laughs, "Don't waste your energy! You won't be able to break through that barrier." Vain points up, making everyone look at what he's pointing at, "These shields are operated by those." Vain says indicating to the spheres hanging high above each group, "I had Hojo design them. He's not only a genesis when it comes to experimentations, he can create marvelous things as well."

'Hojo!' Rima's fists clench at the mention of the man's name.

"Why would you betray us Zack?" Cloud asks confused, Zack is his best friend, friends don't betray each other.

"I'm sorry..." Zack says lamely.

Vain smirks, "We had a deal, if he brings all of you here, I'd do him a small favor." Vain glances over to Zack, "Come now. It's time I grant your wish." Vain says walking away, Zack gives the group one last look before silently following Vain.

"Wait get back here you bastard! I'm not through talking with you yet!" Reno shouts. Elena tries to calm him down.

{}

"First we'll need to take down that barrier surrounding her." Vain says walking over to a small control panel that's down in the Forgotten Capital.

Zack's eyes remain locked on the barrier that's around the alter. The barrier blinks on and off for a moment before it disappears. Vain glances over to Zack, a smirk slowly playing across his face. His hand reaches behind the panel.

Aerith sits up and looks around. Zack's eyes widen, "Aerith!" Zack calls out raising up to the alter. He jumps to the alter, "Aerith!" He calls out happily as he runs to her, he extends his arms out ready to wrap them around her frame but they pass through her. "Huh?" Zack blinks in confusion before reaching out to touch Aerith, his hand passes through her, making her body flicker, "A Hologram!?" Zack says.

Vain laughs wickedly, "You didn't actually think I'd keep my end of the bargain did you? You can think Hojo for this also!"

Zack's eyes darken as he quickly unsheathes the Buster Sword, "You bastard!" He says running towards him.

Vain smirks and turn the barrier on, making Zack crash into it. "Have fun with your woman!" Vain laughs before heading back up.

Zack collapses onto his hands and knees, he glances at the hologram of Aerith, still looking around from her sitting position. Zack closes his eyes tightly, lowering his forehead to the surface of the alter, "What have I done?"

Heeheehee, bet some of you thought I'd bring her back eh? I said it a long time ago remember? I am NOT going to bring Aerith back, she annoys me too much. Heh heh heh, don't ya just hate me now? Nods Well my writer's block is gone. I'm going to start on the next chapter right away. I don't know how many chapters are left to this fic, we'll find out soon enough. But poor Zack... being blinded by his love for Aerith, making him stupid enough to fall for Vain's traps. How will the group get out of this one? Or will they? Heeheehee. Let the sweet torture begin!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!! Review y'all even if this chapter seemed a bit... lame. lol I promise the next one will be longer and much better, sorry about this one but my creativity seemed to have disappeared for a bit as ya can tell. TTNC!


	58. Final Act Of Courage

(Sniffle, sniffle) Where'd all my reviewers go? Certainly you all can't be dead. Perhaps you sick of this fic... I know I'm starting to be. I'm going to have to finish it soon cuz I have school in two weeks. Hmm.... perhaps you all left me cuz the last two chapters F$&%(#&% sucked! I admit they kind of did. But this one shall be better, in fact, it'll be so much better that y'all will come back to me =0) I shall have my reviewers MWAHAHA!

Disclaimer- (Peeks into room.) Nope not here either. (Scratches head in thought) Now where the hell did that idiot go off to now? (Growls in frustration) MALICE COME OUT HERE NOW! (Silence) ........ Oh that is so it! (Picks up phone and dials up a number) Yea its me..... the idiot left so you're replacing him..... Believe me I won't call ya pretty boy heh heh..... Good I'll be awaiting for your arrival. (Hangs phone up and smiles.) Just cuz I'm not trying to take over squaresoft (Or is it Square- Enix now?) Doesn't mean I'm out of danger. And if that idiot can't do his job I'll just have to hire someone else!

__

Chapter 58- Final Act Of Courage

__

'Attack!

Bullets are flying

People are dieing

With madness surrounding all hell's breaking loose

Soldiers are hounding

Bodies are mounting

Cannons are shouting to take their abuse

With war machines going

Blood starts to flowing

No mercy given to anyone, hear

The furious fighting

Swords are like lighting

It all becomes frightening to you

Know death is near'

(No Remorse- Metallica)

'Come on dammit! Let me through!' Zack shouts to himself as he frantically slashes at the barrier with his Buster Sword. The sword is merely deflected by the seemingly impenetrable force field. Zack jumps back a few feet then charges toward the barrier, his Buster Sword extended out as if he's going to impale an enemy. The tip of his sword hits the barrier, Zack's weight behind it cause the sword to lift up making the spiky haired swordsman to crash into the barrier. "Oof!" Zack drops the sword and falls on his rear. His breath comes out in short gasps, "There... must be a... way to break through."

Zack lets out a long breath, turns around and leans his back against the barrier, it feels as hard as rock yet it looks no more then a yellowish light. Zack shakes his head in disappointment, he leans his head back onto the barrier and tries to think of a way out. If only someone was with him, anyone else could probably find a way out, he isn't much for planning things out. He's more about fighting then strategizing or anything else for that matter. On rare occasions he can come up with some sort of plan. But no one's with him, he's all alone with a hologram of his dead girlfriend who just keeps looking around as she sits in the middle of the alter. He can't believe he fell for Vain's tricks, he was a First-class SOLDIER at one time, he should of known better.

Zack glances over to Aerith hologram, still her hologram just glances around like it has been doing from the very beginning, 'They could of at least made the hologram of her doing something other then looking around. Make it look like she's walking around or something.' He gives a sigh, "I need to find a way out of here so I can help my friends." Zack gives a sad half- smile, "What do you think Aerith?" He asks the hologram. The hologram continues to look around. Zack sighs, "That's what I thought."

{}

Vain smirks as he walks over to one of the barriers, Cloud, Vincent, and Rima all turn to him, each waiting to see what the man will do. Sephiroth remains behind them, seemiingly calm about their predicament. Vain stops in front of the barrier his smirk widening, "This has got to be the most entertaining day I've had in ages!" Vain exclaims.

"Where's Zack!" Cloud demands.

Vain laughs, "He betrayed you and you're wondering where he is?" Vain shakes his head in disbelief, "If you must know, he's in a similar position as the rest of you." Vain throws his head back and laughs again, "The fool fell for everything I said!"

"What is it that you promised him that would make him betray his comrades?" Vincent asks in monotone. The dark gunslinger doesn't seem phased by the fact the group is at the man's mercy, then again, Vincent isn't usually phased about anything.

Vain smirks, "I promised to bring back the boy's woman in return for his help."

"Aerith?" Tifa asks from the other barrier. A slight frown crosses her lips, she isn't really surprised that Zack was willing to go through with all this if it would mean that Aerith would be brought back, but she thought that Zack was over her. It seemed like he was interested in her for a while, was it all a lie?

Vain looks over to Tifa and smiles, "Yes... He was foolish enough to believe I'd keep my end of the bargain." Vain chuckles, "Like I'd actually bring back that Cetra!"

"You sick bastard! How could you toy with someone's emotions like that!" Yuffie shouts from Tifa's side.

"It really quite simple really. All you have to do is find a person's weak point, for that fool's case it was that dead woman." Vain explains casually.

Yuffie grinds her teeth together, her stormy grey eyes ablaze with fury, "That's not what I meant!"

Reno pushes Yuffie and Tifa aside and glares at the man, "Come on you coward! Let me out and fight like a real man! I'll fucking kill you for doing in Rude like that! I'll show you the reason why we are Turks! You bastard!"

Vain laughs, "Yes I'm sure you'd love to do that wouldn't you?" Vain smirks as he takes something out of his pocket, it's some sort of remote control. He points it up to the sphere that above the barrier that Reno, Elena, Yuffie, and Tifa are in and pushes the green button. Immediately, thousands of volts of electricity shoot down from the sphere, shocking everyone in the barrier. Their shouts and screams of pain fill the area, Vain just stands there and laughs at their pain.

"Stop it!" Cloud yells not wanting to see his friends hurt.

"Why? This is so much fun! Just listen to their screams!" Vain says joyously.

Sephiroth crosses his arms leaning his back against the barrier, he turns his head to the side, "You're pathetic." Sephiroth mutters to himself.

Vain narrows his eyes, pushing the red button to stop the sphere from shocking everyone in the barrier. He turns around and stares at Sephiroth, "Ah yes... I almost forgot about you Sephiroth, you've been so quiet that I didn't notice you." Vain crosses his arms and stares at the stoic swordsman, "I don't know how you managed to do it." Vain starts, "When I brought you back to life, I did NOT bring your soul back. You were to be a soulless zombie like the others." Vain taps his chin in thought with a finger, "Yet somehow you managed to reclaim your soul from the lifestream. I wonder... how did you manage to do such a thing. An Ancient would be able to do that, but you are not one of them."

"...." Sephiroth doesn't make any sort of reply.

"Perhaps it's from fighting the person who killed you, it made you remember who he is and from there you began to remember who you are, then your soul returned back to you somehow.." Vain says thoughtfully, "Or perhaps there's another reason for it. You were suppose to be the general for my zombie army." Vain grins remembering it, "The once powerful general of Shin-Ra becoming the general of my zombie army. It would of been a nice twist of things."

Sephiroth gives a half smirk, "If I were the general of your army, the first order I'd give them is to kill you." He states.

"Really now? We'll just have to see about that won't we?" Vain says knowingly.

Sephiroth's brows lower in question at the man's meaning behind his words. Cloud begins to feel uncomfortable, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Vain grins and pulls out something from his pocket, a brown colored materia. "Although he may have his soul, I can force my way into his mind."

"What the hell is that!?" Reno shouts.

Vain grins and juggles the materia in one hand, "This.." He says holding up the brown materia, "Is what makes _Le Cas Fo Gollost_ possible! It's the materia used to control the dead. Without it, you wouldn't be able to complete the ritual for it. I've had this materia since I was a boy, I never knew what it was until almost three years ago."

"Three years ago..." Tifa repeats thoughtfully, "After the Meteor Incident?"

"Yes... Something informed me of its purpose. Needless to say, I was a bit surprised." Vain explains.

"What was it that told you what the materia is used for?" Elena asks curiously.

"That's my little secret." Vain turns back to Sephiroth and grins, "Let's see how strong you are Sephiroth!" Vain holds up the brownish materia, he closes his jet-black eyes, he whispers faintly.

No one in the barriers can hear what Vain is saying. Sephiroth's eyes lock onto the brown materia, it begins glowing faintly. He can hear something, the sound of someone's faint whisper deep within Sephiroth's mind, 'Kill them. Kill them.' Sephiroth groans in pain, and hunches over while clutching his head. Cloud, Rima, and Vincent back away from him as far as possible.

"Sephiroth you have to fight it!" Cloud shouts trying to help Sephiroth in the only way he can think of.

Sephiroth collapses onto his knees. His right hand grabs hold of the Masamune and unsheathes it. The other three get as far away from Sephiroth as possible in the barrier. 'Kill them all! Kill them now! I command you!' Sephiroth slowly stands up, one hand holding the Masamune, the other clutching his temples as he tries to fight off Vain. His twisted in obvious pain.

Rima stares at the stoic swordsman in silence as he struggles to break free of Vain's control. All the others in both barriers are shouting to Sephiroth trying to get him under control. Sephiroth glances up through all the pain and glimpses quickly into Rima's eyes. An instant later their shut tightly as the pain in his head becomes too much to bare. Rima's eyes narrow as anger builds up within her. Her fists clench at her sides as she grinds her teeth. She pushes her back off the barrier and walks over to Sephiroth.

{}

"DAMMIT!" Zack shouts as he fails to break through the barrier yet again. He collapses to his knees and hangs his head. "I can't break through..." He won't be able to help his friends. He tried, he slashed at every part of the barrier searching for any possible weakness. Rage builds up in his soul, rage for his own stupidity. He shouldn't have even thought about trusting Vain, yet he did and look where it got him. What's worse is that his friends are captured, even if his wish did come true, he doubts Aerith would want to be brought back at the sacrifice of her friends. He was too blinded by hope to realize it though. Zack glances up, "Aerith.. I'm sorry."

"Zack..."

Zack blinks in confusion before glances over too Aerith's hologram, she's faced towards him, her head tilted to the side a little as she smiles at him. It can't be, she's a hologram, she can't be talking to him. "Aerith?" Zack calls out. The sight of her fades leaving nothing but the hologram. Zack shakes his head, great now he's seeing things. And hearing things for that matter. He could of sworn he heard his name being called out.

"Zack!"

Zack's eyes widen in surprise. He's not hearing things! Someone seriously is calling out his name! Zack quickly jumps to his feet and turns around, he looks down towards the control panel outside the barrier. His eyes catch sight of a fiery red beast. Zack cracks a smile, "Red! What're you doing here! It's not part of the plan!"

Red XIII gives a beastly grin, "True as that may be. I changed the plans seeing how you got captured as did Sephiroth." Zack nods in understanding. Although Zack had believed Vain would bring Aerith back, it doesn't mean he was cautious. He had gathered Red XIII and Sephiroth back in Cosmos Canyon and told them about the deal he struck with Vain. The three then worked out a plan, Zack and Sephiroth would remain in the group and wait to see what Vain had planned while Red XIII stayed hidden and help the others from whatever Vain has planned.

"You're suppose to help the others not me! They're in more danger then I am." Zack states.

Red XIII lifts his front paws up to the control panel and looks at all the button on it. "True, but I don't know how to free them. I can free you however." Red XIII states as he begins pushing random buttons with his snout. The barrier around the alter blinks out of existence, Zack quickly runs off the alter to where Red XIII stands.

Zack's grin spreads from ear to ear, "Thanks buddy!" Red XIII nods once before pushing himself off the control panel. Zack's grin disappears as he stares at Aerith's hologram. "Goodbye Aerith..." Zack drives the Buster Sword into the control panel, sparks fly from circuits. Aerith's hologram disappears. Zack turns to Red XIII "Let's go free the others now."

Red XIII nods his head, "I have a plan."

{}

Sephiroth opens his eyes and sees Rima heading towards him, 'Kill her!' The voice in his head shouts. Sephiroth raises the Masamune and slowly thrusts in forward, giving Rima enough time to dodge the attack.

Rima sidesteps from the attack and slams her fist against Sephiroth's head with all her might. Sephiroth falls back loosing his grip on the Masamune, "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Rima shouts angrily. "Where's the Great Sephiroth that I know!? Don't be so weak!" She shouts louder, her voice dripping with venom, "You want to prove something to me? Prove it by fighting! Show me that you're the same as I remember! Fight him you bastard!"

'Don't listen to her! Kill her! Grab your sword and kill her!' The voice shouts louder in Sephiroth's mind.

Sephiroth growls, his anger growing to new levels, 'I.....won't......be...' "CONTROLLED!" Sephiroth shouts, his arms extended out to his sides as his black wing extracts from his back.

Vain stumbles back having been pushed out of Sephiroth's mind. Rima smirks at him. Sephiroth picks up his Masamune and sheathes it at his side. His wing folds behind his back and he crosses his arms and glares coldly at Vain, "I won't be controlled by someone as pathetic and weak as you."

Everyone sighs in relief seeing that Sephiroth is back to normal. Rima raises an eyebrow when she finally notices Sephiroth's wing. Vain growls in anger and pockets the brown materia, "Very well, if I can't control you..." Vain smirks, "I'll just have to kill you!" Vain says as he takes out the remote control from his other pockets and raises it to the sphere above their barrier. Instead of staring at him in horror or fear like he would expect them to, everyone turns their head to looks over his shoulder. Most of them have the look of surprise but Sephiroth has a smirk across his face. "What are you- "Vain quickly turns around and draws back in surprise as Red XIII lunges at him, tackling him to the ground, his claws digging into his chest as his sharp K9s dig into his left shoulder. Vain looses his hold on the remote as he hits the ground, the remote skids on the ground a couple of feet away.

Red XIII immediately jumps off of Vain and runs over to the remote. He crushes the remote in his jaw breaking it into pieces. Vain narrows his eyes and stands up, glaring at Red XIII, "I forgot about you... You'll pay for that." Vain promises as he draws his sword at the beast.

Someone taps Vain on the shoulder making him turn around, a fist immediately crashes into his face. Vain falls to the ground clutching his nose. He glances up to the spiky black haired swordsman, "You!" Vain says, his voice filled with venom.

Zack shakes his hand, trying to will the pain in his fist, he isn't a fist fighter after all. He glares down at Vain, "That one was for tricking me." He announces before unsheathing his Buster Sword. "The rest will be for my friends."

Vain smirks as he stands up, "You really think you can defeat me! Don't make me laugh!" Vain holds up his sword, "You don't stand a chance against me!" Vain announces confidently. Zack doesn't make a response, he just stares down his opponent. Vain stares right back, waiting for Zack to make the first move. A roar comes from behind him as Red XIII lunges at Vain from behind, "Not this time!" Vain yells as he spins on his left foot and raising his right, he kicks the fiery beast on the side of the head with the heel of his foot. Red XIII's body slams to the ground off to the side, he lays there motionless, seemingly knocked out.

"HAAAA!" Zack charges forth and swings the Buster Sword down. Vain quickly raises his sword and blocks the attack, he drives his foot into Zack's stomach, catching the swordsman off guard. Zack stumbles back, clutching his stomach.

Vain smirks, shouldering his sword, "You're so weak! If I did bring that girl back to life, imagine how pathetic she'd think your are at the moment!" Vain laughs. Zack anger grows, feeding his already battle rage. Vain smirks seeing Zack's obvious anger, "What's the matter? Did I anger the little swordsman?" Vain continues to taunt.

That's the last straw, Zack leaps forward, sword drawn back ready to attack. "OMNISLASH!" Zack shouts as he frantically swipes at Vain with his Buster Sword with amazing speed. Vain, having seen the attack multiple times before, is able to easily block and dodge the attacks. Zack jumps back, his breath coming out in short gasps.

Vain laughs, "You'll have to do better then that!" He taunts.

Zack growls in anger, his mako blue eyes ablaze in fury. He leaps high in the air, the Buster Sword raised high above his head. Vain looks up at Zack in surprise, "BUSTER TOSS!" Zack shouts before throwing the Buster Sword straight at Vain. The Buster Sword spins in the air as it crashes down towards Vain. Vain is barely able to dodge the unexpected attack. He jumps back just before the sword hits him, the Buster Sword imbeds itself into the ground. Zack lands next to the sword, he pulls it out of the ground and immediately dashes at Vain. The two warriors clash blades, making sparks fly between them.

Sephiroth, Rima, Cloud, and Vincent watch the battle in silence. Vincent's crimson gaze remains locked on Zack as he watches his form, 'He can't continue fighting in a rage.' He thinks to himself, his fingers on his human hands drum across his other arm impatiently, as his arms remain crossed. Vincent can't stand watching one of his allies fight alone, he can't stand not being able to help. If only he could get out of this barrier, but he can't, he's helpless. The only help AVALANCHE can give Zack is their silent encouragement.

Yuffie and Tifa continue to shout encouragingly to Zack, while the two Turks stand by and watch silently. "Come on Zack! Kick his ass!" Tifa shouts. Despite how well he seems to be doing, Tifa can tell Zack is struggling through the fight. She can tell that Zack is beginning to tire, he needs to end the fight soon before he's too tired to hold his own against Vain.

'Dammit. He's stronger then I remember!' Zack thinks to himself as he blocks another one of Vain's attacks. Every muscle in his body is screaming in exhaustion, the worst part is that it doesn't even look Vain is the least bit tired. He needs to do something before it's too late. He blocks another one of Vain's attacks, his eyes catch a quick glimpse of something shinny behind Vain. 'That's it!' Zack thinks to himself. With newfound strength, Zack pushes forward, using every once of strength in each blow. He begins pushing Vain back with his relentless attacks.

Vain leaps back away from Zack, "Impressive!" He compliments.

Zack also jumps back, putting a good distance between the two. He draws his sword back at his right side. Vain gives a battle yell and charges at Zack. Zack closes his eyes for a moment as a grin plays across his face, 'This is it.' He thinks to himself. Flashes of his times with Aerith for through his mind, "BUSTER TOSS!" The times he shared with his friends flash through his mind. The Buster Sword spins through the air towards Vain. Vain dodges to the side, halting his advance ever so slightly before he smirks and thrusts his sword forward. Zack's eyes glaze over as he feels Vain's sword impale him through his right side.

Vain smirks as he sees the blood travel down his sword, "You lose..." Vain states triumphantly. He pulls the sword out of Zack's side, letting the blood flow freely. Zack collapses to his knees, his hands clutched at his side. Despite all the pain flowing through him, he smiles as he sees the image of Aerith's smiling face. He hears Vain's words and begins chuckling. Vain gives a half grin of amusement, "And what is it you find so funny."

Zack glances up, grinning at Vain, "You think..... I lost......when I actually......won." Zack raises a shaking bloody hand, pointing over Vain's shoulder before dropping to the ground. Zack closes his eyes and smiles.

Vain quickly turns around to see what Zack is talking about. His eyes widen when he realizes Zack's last attack was not meant for him. He was aiming for the sphere floating above one of the barriers! The Buster Sword's blade is imbedded in a sphere, sparks crackle from where the blade impaled the sphere. Vain lowers his gaze to the barrier below the sphere, it fades on and off for a few seconds before it permanently disappears. His eyes narrow in a glare as the occupants of the barrier step out.

Reno smirks and cracks his knuckles as he stares at Vain, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this..."

Well y'all that's it! Mwahahahahahahaha! Evil I am! (Grins) Damn don't ya just hate me? (Sniff, Sniff) Poor, poor Zack. Fighting with all his might, in the end all it led to was freeing one of the groups. Perhaps they will be able to kill Vain once and for all. Reno seems pretty hyped about it. How will the group fair against the evil minded Vain? See this chapter was MUCH better then the last few, and longer, thank god! It's about time we got some more action too eh? Been too quiet lately. (Does a little dance) Oh yea! That's right folks! Zack is back into his groove now. This time I'll make sure it don't leave me! =0) Well review and tell me your thoughts lol. TTNC!


	59. Fight's Conclusion?

Hmm... think, think, think....think, think, think... What ever will I do for thins chapter? Hmm... What should I make happen? I know exactly how I want to end this chapter. (Smiles) It's going to have a great ending. Hmm... (Rubs chin) Everyone out there assumes so quickly that Zack died... heh heh heh, probably cuz y'all know I'm evil and would kill him. Good thing there isn't really any Zack fans out there. Now where did I leave off last time? Ah yes, one of the groups got freed from their confinement (Blinks) Wow! that's a big word, lol for me at least. Well anyways, I don't have anything else to say so uh.. yea read on dudes and dudets. Oh, and expect this chapter to end with a twist heeheeeheee

Disclaimer- (Groans sickly)... uh.... The boat just keeps going up and down, up and down... (Face turns green, hangs over the edge of the cruise ship) Bleh!

Sephiroth- (Laughs at Zack) Didn't know you get seasick.

Ugh.... When are we getting off this ship! (Cries)

Sephiroth- Once you vomit to death. (Laughs)

(looks up at Sephiroth) Hey Seph...

Sephiroth- (Walks up to Zack) What?

Bleh! (Throws up all over Sephiroth)

Sephiroth- (Eye twitches before he turns around and walks away to find a new shirt)

(Hangs over the edge of the ship) Ugh.... I dun... urk... own Final Fantasy 7... ermm.... does anyone know a cure for seasickness?

__

Chapter 59- Fight's Conclusion?

The small group stare down their enemy. Vain stares right back, holding up his sword as he waits for one of them to attack. "Here's the plan.." Reno begins getting the other's attention. "Elena, you try and free the others."

"Yes sir!" Elena replies snapping into her Turk mood. She salutes Reno before running over to the other barrier.

Reno shakes his head as Elena walks over to the other barrier, "Brat, you check on the fur ball." He says to Yuffie.

Yuffie's brows lower in anger as she glares at the Turk, "First of all asshole, I have a name use it! And secondly, who the hell put you in charge!?"

"Look just do it, alright?" Yuffie rolls her eyes at the Turk before heading towards Red XIII. Reno turns to Tifa, "I'm going to draw the bastard away from your friend. You'll be able to see if you can help him or not." Tifa silently nods her head, "I'm not going to lie to you, the guy's not moving, he may not be alive." Tifa doesn't reply.

"Are you down with your little strategizing?" Vain interrupts them. He shakes his head, chuckling quietly to himself, "It doesn't matter what you plan, either way you'll lose." Vain says, his voice filled with humor.

Reno turns his gaze back to the man who killed his best friend. His eyes flare up in fury as he pulls out his rod. "Listen up you bastard. I don't care how strong you may think you are. I'm going to kill you for doing in Rude like that, and that's a damn promise. Never attack the Turks unless you have a death wish." The rod in Reno's hand crackles with electricity. Before anything else can be said, Reno charges at Vain.

Reno raises his rod up over his head and swings it down towards Vain's head. Vain quickly raises his sword, making a _cling_ as the steal rod and the sword's blade clash together. Reno tries to push Vain back, only to find the attempt futile seeing how Vain doesn't budge an inch. He smirks at Reno with amusement. Reno gives a smirk of his own before driving his knee into Vain's stomach.

Vain gives a gasp of surprise as he stumbles back a few feet. Reno's smirk never leaves his face, there's a reason he's a Turk, he knows how to fight dirty. He wasn't always part of Shin-Ra after all, he grew up in the slums, he learned how to fight there, he learned how to take unfair advantages if necessary. As Reno was taught back in his youth, 'In a battle to the death, there are no rules. Use whatever tricks you have to bring down your opponent.' And that's precisely what he's doing.

Vain recovers from his momentary stunned state and straightens up. "That won't happen again Turk." Vain says, his voice dripping with venom.

Reno continues to smirk and holds his rod out in front of him, "We'll see..." He points his rod at Vain. His thump presses down on one of the three buttons at the top of the rod, a fireball shoots out of the rod. Vain jumps out of the fireballs path, he charges at Reno as the fireball passes him. Reno's smirk widens before he presses the top button of his rod, a bright light flashes and before Vain knows what's happening, he's trapped inside some sort of force field in the shape of a pyramid. "Break it, if you can." Reno laughs.

Vain looks around the barrier, his face expressionless as he studies it. "Pathetic..." Vain comments before slashing his sword through the barrier. He swings his sword at the surprised Turk, only to have the attack parried by Reno's rod. Vain slashes over and over at the Turk, trying to break through his defenses. Reno is barely able to keep up with the quicker fighter, sweat runs down his brow as he continues to block the man's attacks. Vain laughs at the troubled expression on Reno's face as he continues to hack away, "I hope you realize that I'm only toying with you for the moment." Vain informs him. Reno doesn't reply, he just continues to block Vain's attacks. Vain smirks and swings towards Reno's feet. Reno brings done his rod and blocks the attack. Before Reno knows it, Vain is behind him with the tip of his sword resting on the back of Reno's neck, "See I can kill you anytime I want."

"Then do it." Reno replies, his voice neutral as he seems unfazed by his opponent.

"Very well. I will!" Vain thrusts his sword forward, while he's doing so, Reno rolls forward, letting the sword pass above him. While Reno rolls, he gets a handful of dirt in his free hand, turns on his knee and throws it at Vain's face, causing him to close his eyes to prevent dirt from getting into his eyes. Reno jams the tip of his rod onto Vain's chest and flips a switch on his rod. Vain's body is electrified by thousands volt of electricity.

Elena bangs her fist on the barrier as she tries to find a weak point in it, "How do you break this?" She asks herself more then anyone else.

"Try destroying the sphere" Cloud tells her from within the barrier.

Elena nods her head, "Right!" She pulls out her handgun and aims it at the sphere. She shoots a couple of shots at the sphere hanging above the barrier, the bullets ricochet off the sphere. "Dammit..."

"You'll have to get to it somehow and turn it off manually." Vincent says.

Elena blinks confusion before glancing up at the sphere, her eyes travel up the sphere to the large branch it's hanging on. 'I could climb the tree and get to the sphere that way' Elena hostlers her handgun and hurries over to the tree.

Tifa kneels down at Zack's side, "Zack! Zack! Are you alright? Answer me dammit!" She says shaking him. She rolls Zack on his back and stares at the wound, the wound is still bleeding. Tifa's brows lower in thought as she studies the wound, 'On his side, most likely went through a lung.' Tifa quickly feels for a pulse. It's faint, but it's a pulse nevertheless, 'I need to fix this some how.' She thinks to herself. She pulls out a green materia and call outs "Cure 3" Light surrounds Zack's body but the wound doesn't heal up. 'It can't be too late.' Tifa hopes. She pulls out a different materia, "Full Cure!" Tifa's eyes tear up when even a Full Cure spell doesn't heal the wound up. 'No, no no.. I have to save him!' She shouts in her mind.

She's startled when something grabs her hand, she looks down at Zack's hand clutching hers. She blinks in surprise before looking up to Zack's face, his mako blue eyes slowly open and lock with Tifa's wine colored ones. "D-Don't worry Zack. I'm going to help you." Tifa chokes out, now all she has to do is find out how.

Zack gives his trademark goofy smile, "No use..." He says weakly. His eyes shine with sorrow as he stares at the distressed woman at his side. "Tifa... I'm sorry..." He says before closing his eyes again, his grip he has on Tifa's hand relaxes.

"Zack?" Tifa says. Tears roll down her cheeks, she checks his pulse again, biting her lower lip in fear. This time she can't find a pulse, Zack is dead. Tifa collapses onto his chest and cries, not even caring she's getting his blood all over her clothes. Zack is dead, Vain killed him, Zack tried his hardest to defeat Vain but he wasn't a match for him. 'Zack, Reeve, Cid, and Barret, All four of them were killed by Vain. Her friends, no her family is going to be taken away from her again unless Vain is stopped. Tifa's tears stop flowing as she stands up, hatred burning within her soul. "Vain will pay." She says to herself.

Vain swings upwards at Reno, Reno hold out his rod to block the attack, the sword crashes into the rod, but Reno can't keep his grip on it, his rod flies out of his hands. Vain smirks at the Turk seeing that his weapon is gone. Reno quickly grabs the handgun he has hidden behind him and shoots at his opponent. Vain dodges the shots seemingly able to foresee the shots before they come. 'Dammit' Reno thinks to himself as he empties the magazine, not one shot hitting Vain.

Vain sees the opportunity he's been waiting for and lunges forward, slashes Reno, leaving a bloody gash at his left side. Reno shouts in pain and jumps back away from Vain. Vain smirks and swings at Reno again, making the Turk jump back. Reno trips up and falls on his back, Vain doesn't miss the opening and jumps over, driving the sword through Reno's left shoulder. Reno shouts in pain, unconsciously hunching up in pain, tears begin running down his cheeks as the pain is too much to bare, his breathing quickens considerably, trying to dull the pain.

Vain's smirk widens in triumph as he pulls the sword out of Reno's shoulder, Reno groans in pain at the sword is pulled out of him. Vain chuckles wickedly as he holds the sword up, letting the blood drip on Reno's face, "This is your end Turk." Vain says holding the tip down to Reno's throat. "You never had a chance." Vain laughs and pulls the sword up ready to drive the sword through Reno's neck.

"Take this!" Vain quickly turns to the side, his eyes widen in surprise as Tifa jumps up, her left foot kicks up off of Vain's chest, making her jump higher, she spins in the air, her right foot extended out and kicks Vain across the face. Vain stumbles back from the force of the kick. Deep within Tifa's eyes a small fire burns as she charges at the stunned fighter. She sends two powerful punches into Vain's stomach before finishing up the combination by cracking him one in the jaw. Vain staggers back and Tifa charges at him, she jumps up, kicking off his chest again to perform a back flip, her right foot crashes into Vain's jaw again as she flips away from him.

Vain growls in anger, "You little bitch!" He charges at her and slashes across. Tifa ducks the attack and kicks Vain off his feet in the process. Vain lands on his back with a dull thump, getting the wind knocked out of him. Tifa grabs Vain by his collar, picking him up only to flip him over her shoulder, slamming him back to the ground. After a moment Vain jumps to his feet, he blinks in a daze. Tifa draws back her right fist, leans down, and jumps up, her fist extended above her head so her fist crashed into Vain's jaw again. She pins in the air before landing on her feet again.

Vain falls back by the force of the blow, Tifa charges at him, grabs the collar of his shirt and leaps into the air with him, spinning backwards so Vain crashes onto his back and Tifa lands on him, her knee banging into his chest. She leaps off and away several feet away from him, "I'll make you pay for killing my friends! I'll give you no mercy for what you've done!" Tifa draws back her right fist, her glove glows brightly, as if gathering energy. Vain pushes himself to his feet, standing up, "FINAL HEAVEN!" Tifa shouts with all her anger before dashing over to Vain in a blur, her fist connects with his chest, the ground underneath Vain lifts up with the power behind Tifa's fist. Vain soars through the air and crashes into a tree. He drops to the ground.

Tifa hunches over and gasps for air, sweat rolls down her face from the fighting, she keeps her gaze locked on Vain, 'Be dead, be dead, be dead.' She keeps repeating in her head. Her eyes widen in horror as Vain stands up, shaking his head to rid himself of the dizziness.

"That was quite impressive if I may say so myself." Vain admits, "However, like the fool that you are, you put all your energy in that small round. Leaving you wide open for my attack." Vain smirks and dashes at the exhausted fist fighter, "This ends now!" He shouts raising his sword up.

"ALL CREATION!"

Vain looks to his left as he charges at Tifa, his eyes widen in surprise as a huge blast of energy flies towards him, his eyes lock briefly with the Yuffie's, Yuffie smirks at him. He stops and hold his arms over his head to protect himself. The blast strikes him, driving him back towards the woods. The energy soon dissipates allowing Vain to stand up. He growls in anger, he's lost count with how many times he's been hit with that attack. Blood runs down his face, his clothes are scorched showing the dark bruises on his body through some holes in his clothes, 'Then there's usually a follow up attack by..'

"COSMOS MEMORY!" The now conscious Red XIII roars.

Vain smirks as he sees the fiery blast heading his way, 'Predicable.' He thinks to himself before dodging the blast before it can hurt him. He charges at the three fighters. Yuffie throws her Conformer at him, but he easily dodges it and continues on. He lunges at Tifa, sending a kick at her stomach. Tifa falls back, caught off guard. Red XIII leaps at Vain from his side, but Vain spins on his left foot, driving his right foot onto the beast's shoulder. Then he slashes his blade towards the stunned ninja, slashing her in the arm, making Yuffie cry in pain and fall down.

"Come on Elena hurry up!" Cloud shouts up to her.

Elena cautiously crawls down the branch towards the sphere. The four behind the trapped in the barrier watch her as she makes her way closer to the sphere. Finally she stops when she's right above it. She straddles the branch and hangs upside down so she can reach the sphere. Good thing she has her shirt tucked into her pants or she'd be flashing everyone. "Ok now what?" She asks.

"Destroy it." Sephiroth says.

Elena rolls her eyes. That's easier said then done, how exactly is she suppose to destroy it? She doesn't see any sort of switch to turn it off either. Only some sort of control panel with a lot of buttons on it. 'Probably needs some sort of code to turn it off.' Elena grins, 'I'll just have to use the key to this.' Unlike when she on the ground and can only see the metal protecting the sphere, the control panel has no protecting against attacks. She reaches up and grabs her handgun and aims it at the control panel. She rapidly shoots multiple shots into the control panel. The sphere crackles, electricity flows around it as it over loads. The barrier fades on and off, Elena loses her grip, she yells and closes her eyes as she falls down.

She blinks them open when she releases she fell into someone's arms. She stares up at Rima's face, "Thanks."

Rima turns her head to the side and drops Elena on the ground, "Oof!" Elena quickly stands back up and dusts herself off.

Cloud nods to Sephiroth, "Let's get rid of Vain once and for all." The group charges towards the battle.

Vain walks up towards Yuffie his sword help up, Yuffie crawls backwards, trying to keep distance between herself and Vain. Vain smirks, "Any last words?" Vain asks amused.

"Dodge this.." He hears from behind. He quickly turns around to stare at the barrel of Reno's handgun. Vain narrows his eyes before Reno's pulls the trigger. The shot rings across the area, blood splatters as Vain falls backwards, the sword dropping from his hands. The freed group reach them in time to watch Vain's body hit the ground.

Reno spins the gun on his fired and blows the smoking barrel. Reno smirks and looks at the group, "And that folks, is how the Turks kick Vain's ass." He bursts out laughing ignoring the pain it causes in his shoulder and side.

Cloud scratches the back of his head, "Guess we were too late..."

"You idiot you're hurt." Elena says walking up to Reno. She pokes him in the shoulder.

"OW! What the hell did you do that for!?" Reno shouts.

Tifa gets up to her feet, she glances over to Zack's body, "We need to bury him."

Yuffie walks over to Vain body and searches through his pockets, ignoring the weird looks she's receiving from the others. Cloud's brows lower questioningly, "Yuffie what're-" His question is answered as Yuffie pulls out her treasure, the brown materia that Vain was carrying. She holds it up and grins. Cloud rolls his eyes, he should of known she'd go after a rare materia.

Red XIII walks over and joins the rest of the group, he shakes his head trying to dull down the headache he, "So it's finally over..." He comments.

Cloud shrugs, "Besides the remaining zombies lurking on the surface. We'll have to hunt them down and get rid of them.."

Vincent stands quietly off to the side, he stares at Vain's body. 'Something isn't right...' He thinks to himself. He doesn't know what, but there's still something in the area, he can feel a strangely familiar presence, one that he hasn't sensed for a couple of years. But it's impossible for it to be what he thinks it is.

"Umm... we won't have to hunt the zombies down." Yuffie says hesitantly. Everyone turns to look at her, Yuffie lower her gaze to the brown materia in her hand, "We have this materia now. Vain used an ancient Wutianease chant to bring back the dead."

"What are you saying Yuffie?" Tifa asks confused.

Yuffie looks around the group, "The chant can work both way, it can be reversed. All the undead can be sent back where they came from." She quickly explains.

Slowly a grin spreads across Cloud's face, "Hey, that would make things a lot quicker and easier, what do you say guys?" He asks.

"Um.. Maybe I should finish what I was saying..." Yuffie says a bit nervous.

Vincent's hand goes to his Death Penalty as his eyes widen. Something's seems to be moving underneath Vain skin, 'Doesn't anyone else see?' Something is inside of Vain's body. And Vincent knows exactly what it is! It's...

"If I do this.. Everyone who was brought back to life will be sent back to their grave." Yuffie explains.

Cloud shrugs, "So? They're all mindless zombies anyway."

Red XIII's glances up as realization sets in. He understands what or rather who Yuffie is referring to, "Cloud, you seem to forget." He says speaking up, gaining Cloud's attention, "There's one among us who was brought back by Vain." Red XIII glances over to Sephiroth, "If Yuffie does this, Sephiroth will die.." Everyone turns to Sephiroth, they had completely forgotten that he was brought back to life.

Rima stares at Sephiroth in disbelief, no one had told her he was brought back to life by Vain. She assumed he never died. She thought he just showed up again, it wouldn't be the first time that he was announced dead only to find out that it was a lie. But if what Yuffie says is true, then this will kill Sephiroth, surely they wouldn't do that, would they.

Sephiroth crosses his arms, his face expressionless, he turns his gaze to the side, 'Guess I want have to do the job myself after all.' He thinks to himself. He closes his eyes as everyone stares at him, waiting for some sort of comment from him, "So be it." Sephiroth says, he opens his eyes and looks to the group, "I already had a chance at life. I blew it back then. I'm not meant to live, so do it."

Rima's eyes widen, 'He can't be serious."

"Everyone get back!" Vincent shouts, startling everyone.

A shriek comes from Vain's body deafening everyone as Vain's chest explodes, showering his blood all over. Something slimy crawls out of Vain's body, covered in his blood. "This boy's body is of no use to me anymore." The figure says. It stands up and looks at the surprised group.

"It can't be..." Tifa says.

"We killed it before!" Yuffie shouts in annoyance.

Sephiroth's fists clench at his side, his icy blue eyes glare venomously at the figure, "Mother...."

Dun-Dun-DUNNN... Momma's back and badder then ever. Kick as y'all! Heeheeeheee, bet this will raise quite a few questions. But never fear, all shall be answered in the next chapter heh heh. But ask away anyway so I know that I answer them all, well all the ones that I can without ruining anything. I hoped you enjoyed this here chapter, I was going to end it back when Reno blew Vain's brains out but I decided to go a bit further so I can leave y'all at a cliffie! Ain't I great? Anyway, it's pretty late and I need to get this posted up so I be going now. Review! TTNC!


	60. Mother Knows Best

Hey hey hey! How y'all doing!? Well lets see here.... my goal is to finish this fic by next Thursday since I start school then. That's right everyone, school is coming soon, evil evil school. Time for me to sleep all day in school while at the same time try and hide away from my stalkers =0P Damn evil woman don't get the hint I'm not interested in any one of them, they're all weird and slutty! Well anyways, enough about that crap, let's get on with this already nay?

Disclaimer- Yea, Yea, I know, I don't own Final Fantasy Seven. (Crosses arms and looks around) Wonder where Malice is... Haven't seen him since.... (Eyes narrow) Since they got drunk. Probably out getting drunk again.... (Stomach turns) ...Urk!.... ugh.... damn this ship..... (Runs over to the railing and pukes over the side of the ship to the deck below) Ugh... Hope that didn't hit anyone.... (Thinks) Actually, I can think of a few people that I hope it did... Urk.. (Throws up again.)

__

Chapter 60- Mother Knows Best

Jenova, The Calamity From The Skies, appears once again. Snaking her way out of Vain's corpse where she remained hidden. Unlike all the other forms of Jenova, this one is the most shocking. She almost looks human, standing a measly five foot six inches, unlike a giant monster that towers over her opponents. Her skin appears smooth, unlike the familiar scaly rough skin everyone remembers. Her body looks as if it was sculpted to look like the perfect woman. If her skin wasn't a greenish color and if she didn't have the two long tentacles sprouting from her forehead, she could pass for a human. Her unusual pale blue hair separating at her lean shoulders and continue down till it reaching her small waist.

Her unusual violet lips curve up slightly as her soft emerald eyes glance over to Sephiroth, her eyes hold such a delicate and gentle look that would make anyone who doesn't know better that Jenova is a calm gentle creature. The group know better however, the gentle gleam in Jenova's eyes is merely a mask to cover the vile creature's dark, evil thoughts. Jenova slowly walks towards Sephiroth, causing everyone to back away. Sephiroth remains in his place, his right hand hovering above the hilt of Masamune, slightly trembling. Jenova locks eyes with Sephiroth and raises her hands up towards his face, "My son..." She says, her voice warm and loving. Her hands delicately cups his face.

Her hands feel cold and leathery to Sephiroth, he cringes in disgust before stepping away. "How are you alive? I killed you back in the North Crater." Sephiroth asks quietly. The rest of the group stare at Jenova, each having their weapons ready to strike her at any hostile move she makes.

Jenova's smile widens, "I would of died, had that boy not come along a few hours after Meteor was destroyed." Jenova briefly glances back over to Vain's body before continuing, "I sensed his presence, and the strange materia he was carrying, unlike him, I knew what it was. I offered him a deal and he accepted."

Sephiroth's eyes narrow, "What sort of deal?"

"I offered him power and knowledge. He accepted, the last of my living cells took refuge in his body, there I sat and regenerated."

Sephiroth snorts in disgust and crosses his arms, "Why go on living..... the black materia is gone. Your plan to rule this planet won't succeed."

Jenova smirks and takes a step closer to Sephiroth, causing the dark swordsman to take a step back. Jenova tilts her head to the side ever so slightly, "My own son is afraid of me..." She comments, her voice full of amusement.

"I am not your son. I refuse to acknowledge a hideous creature such as yourself as part of me." Sephiroth replies coldly.

"You speak to your mother so harshly?" Jenova asks in disbelief, "All I ever did is give you my love."

Sephiroth glares, "All you did was control me, used me for your own damn plans. Then when your plans failed and I finally regained control of myself, you found it in your best interest to exterminate me. You give me love? All you've ever given me is misery."

Yuffie scratches her head, "I'm officially confused."

Cloud shakes his head, "Believe me, you're not the only one."

Jenova smirks, "You know the old saying, 'Mother knows best'? I controlled you to protect you from others. If you were making your own decisions you would of made foolish mistakes. And your whole life was misery, long before I came around."

"Enough of this!" Vincent shouts starling everyone. Jenova and Sephiroth turn their gazes to the usually quiet gunslinger. Vincent walks over to the two, his eyes ablaze with silent fury as he stares down Jenova, "I will not allow you to twist the mind of Lucrecia's son any longer. You disgraced her name enough two years ago. No more, Sephiroth shall know the truth about his parents."

Sephiroth's brows lower in confusion as he stares at Vincent, "What truth?" He asks sharply.

Vincent gaze turns towards Sephiroth, the fire in his eyes dieing down into a gentle gaze, "Sephiroth, Jenova is not your mother. You were not produced. Your mother was a beautiful scientist named Lucrecia."

"And how would you know this?" Sephroth demands.

Vincent closes his eyes in thought as he thinks about his past with Lucrecia, "Because Sephiroth, I was there when she gave birth to you. You're father used her as a human experiment..." Vincent's hand and golden claw clench as his thoughts go to the disgusting man. "He injected Jenova cells in her womb while she was still pregnant with you. He toke you away from your mother when you were born."

"My father?" Sephiroth repeats questioningly.

Vincent's gaze with sorrow as he stares into Sephiroth's eyes. "Hojo... Simon Hojo is your father, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth closes his eyes for a second, digesting this information, after a moment he laughs uncontrollably. "Hojo! How ironic!" Sephiroth laughs at his own life, how screwed up it has always been, never knowing about who his parents are. Laughing at the fact he believed Jenova was his real mother. He laughs at the fact that years later he finally finds out the disgusting truth of it all, that the man that experimented on countless people, including Rima, is his father. Most of all he laughs at the fact that to Hojo, he is just another experiment to him, not his child, not his son.

Despite the fact Sephiroth is laughing, making everyone think he lost his mind again. Something unbelievable happens that no one would have expected. Two lone tears escape his eyes and runs down his cheeks. But Sephiroth just continues to laugh, not being able to control himself, 'I'm just an experiment to my father, nothing else.' The thought will always be stuck in his head from now on. It gives him more initiative to kill Hojo, no wait, kill his father.

Reno leans over to Elena to whisper into her ear, "I think he just cracked." He jokes. Elena just sighs in annoyance, she should of known Reno would be as heartless as he always is. He can really annoy her sometimes.

Rima stares at Sephiroth in pity. To find out your father is a man such as Hojo, who wouldn't feel sorry for him. Hojo is just some sick bastard, a worthless bug with no right to live. And this further proves that statement, not only was she an experiment of his but his own son was as well.

Sephiroth wipes his eyes with the sleeve on his left arm as he holds up his right telling everyone to wait. Eventually his laughter subsides and he removes his arm from his face, his face back to the expressionless position as everyone is accustomed to. He glance to his right, to Jenova, her head slightly lower with her eyes closed as a small smile plays across her lips. Sephiroth slowly unsheathes the Masamune, the sound of the blade grinding against the sheath is the only sound in the area. He holds the sword up, staring emotionlessly at Jenova, "Now I'll get rid of you once and for all." Sephiroth slashes the Masamune towards Jenova's head, intending to slice her head off once again.

One of Jenova's tentacles moves swiftly towards Sephiroth, it wraps around his right arm, stopping Sephiroth's attack. Jenova opens her emerald eyes as her tentacle twists Sephiroth's arm back, making him drop the Masamune. Her other tentacle swings over and strikes him from the side, tossing him off to the side. Vincent immediately takes out the Death Penalty and fires the gun at Jenova. The creature gracefully leaps away from him, her tentacles snake around Vincent at the same time and constrict him. She lands on her feet and lifts Vincent off the ground, "You should of kept your mouth shut. Now I'll have to punish you." She slams Vincent onto the ground, then lifts him up and does it again, never letting the dark gunslinger go.

"Alright everyone. ATTACK!" Cloud shouts before charging towards Jenova. Red XIII gives out a beastly roar, a signal for battle before he dashes towards Jenova. Tifa, feeling that some of her energy returned, charges forth. Reno pulls out his rod, ignoring the searing pain of his injuries and follows closely behind.

Jenova sees the four charging towards her. She lets out an earsplitting screech, making then stop to cover their ears in pain. She swings Vincent around and hits them all away. Vincent struggles to break free from Jenova's grip, blood runs down his face, and falls to the ground. Elena fires her handgun, Jenova casts barrier to protect herself, the bullets deflect of the magical force field. Jenova then casts a Bolt 3 spell at the blonde Turk.

"Take this!" Yuffie shouts before sending her Conformer flying through the air. It whizzes through the air towards Jenova. Jenova quickly puts Vincent in front of her, making the Conformer hit him instead of her. It strikes Vincent in the back making him grunt in pain. "Oh GAWD, I'm sorry Vinnie!" Yuffie immediately apologizes as she catches the Conformer.

Rima puts her rifle away and get down on one knee. Her shoulder slowly move up and down as she takes deep breaths. Her nails dig into the ground as they grow longer, her red hair gets turns black as her amber eyes disappear as they're replaced with crimson orbs. Rima smirks, showing off her long fangs. She pulls two daggers out of her trench coat, "You're bloody mine!" She shouts as she leaps to her feet and begins charging towards Jenova.

Jenova swings Vincent, who's still constricted by her tentacles, at Rima from the side. The vampire sees the attack and leaps off the ground, letting the tentacles and Vincent, pass underneath her. Rima takes the opportunity to throw the two daggers at Jenova. Jenova leaps out of the way and slams Vincent into the vampire. Rima soars through the air like a baseball being hit like a bat.

Vincent grits his teeth as he slammed into the ground again, he loses his grip on the Death Penalty, it falls to the ground. Vincent closes his eyes as he tries to concentrate. Chaos feels Vincent calling him and immediately appears in his mind. Vincent doesn't waste any time in letting Chaos take control. Vincent squirms in his constriction as his body begins to transform. The crimson cloak is ripped to shreds as Chaos appears. The tentacles around Chaos tighten as they hold the demon there. Chaos opens his mouth and bares his sharp fangs, growling a warning to Jenova. Jenova opens her mouth, baring her own razor sharp fangs as she hisses at the demon.

The tentacles get even tighter as Jenova tries to crush the demon. Chaos begins to cackle before he lowers his head and sinks his teeth into one of the tentacles. Jenova shrieks in pain. She swings the demon around before throwing him into the woods. Jenova brings the tentacle that the demon bit to her face as she blows on the wound trying to sooth the sting. "You tricky demon." Jenova says.

Sephiroth pushes himself up on his elbows and shakes his head trying to stop everything from spinning around in his head. He glances across the battlefield and watches as Cloud charges at Jenova, swinging the Ultimate Weapon continuously, trying to land some sort of strike on Jenova. Jenova bats him away like a fly with one of her tentacles. Sephiroth scans the area, his eyes land on his trusty Masamune. He quickly jumps to his feet and runs over to his Masamune, he picks it up and stares across the field to Jenova.

'She'll be perfect for me to test my new abilities..' Sephiroth smirks at the thought. His huge black wing flaps once behind him, showing everyone Sephiroth's excitement. Without another moment's hesitation, Sephiroth dashes across the battlefield towards Jenova, the Masamune drawn back ready to strike at its target.

Chaos shoots out of the words and soars towards Jenova, he dodges and spins out of her tentacles' paths and slashes at Jenova with one of his mighty claws. Jenova leaps backwards to dodge Chaos's attack, unbeknownst to Jenova, Rima was there waiting. The vampire thrusts two of her daggers into Jenova's back. Jenova let's out an earsplitting shriek before spinning around and knocking Rima away. Her tentacles reach to her back and yank out the two daggers. Chaos charges forward, his eye wide with the thrill of battle. Jenova leaps to the side as Chaos reaches her, "Die you beast!" Jenova says before she extends her right hand, a red blast of energy shoots out of her hand and strikes the demon. Chaos roars in pain as his body blown away by the explosion.

Rima leaps forward again, her claws imbed themselves into Jenova's shoulders, before Jenova gets a chance to react, Rima bites into Jenova's neck. Jenova's tentacles a wrap around Rima's waist and yanks Rima off of her. She slams Rima into the ground, much like she did to Vincent. Jenova holds the vampire up as she checks her neck. Jenova's eyes narrow in anger, "You'll pay for that." Jenova extends her right hand out to blast her in the same way she did Chaos. Jenova's eyes go wide as her left tentacle is cut off of Rima.

Jenova shrieks before tossing the vampire away and turning to attack Sephiroth, the one who cut her tentacle. Sephiroth smirks before leaping over the attack and charging towards Jenova, he leaps forward and swings his mighty sword. Jenova jumps back in time, dodging the attack. Sephiroth's wing straightens out behind him and he presses forward, slashing at Jenova continuously. Jenova dodges each strike, seemingly able to read Sephiroth's every move. Sephiroth's eyes narrow, "Dodge this.." He lunges forward, spinning like a tornado with the Masamune extended out. Jenova draws back, caught off guard from the unexpected attack. She manages to get far enough to dodge the brunt of the attack.

Sephiroth begins dropping to the ground and that's when Jenova makes her move. Her right tentacle wraps around his neck while what's left of her left one wraps around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. She pulls him close baring her fangs as a warning for the others to back off. The group, who decided to try and help Sephiroth after watching the fight for a few moments, follow the unspoken command and back away. Sephiroth struggles in his constriction. Jenova looks up to Sephiroth's face and smirks, "If only you didn't gain your soul back, you wouldn't feel the pain."

Sephiroth spits on Jenova's face, "Just die you disgusting creature. You'll never rule this planet, not with a pathetic army of zombies." Slowly a smirk plays across Sephiroth's face, "Your only chance at that is gone, it no longer exists. Your dream to have the Promised Land is a pathetic illusion. Only the Cetra can have it and their all dead."

Jenova laughs, shaking her head in disbelief, "My sweet boy Sephiroth..."

"I'm not your boy, you vile creature." Sephiroth says coldly.

Jenova pulls him closer so they're face to face, she smirks at the dark swordsman, "You don't realize it yet, do you?" Sephiroth remains silent, "Tell me, why do you think I made Vain bring you back?" She asks amused. "One of them was to kill those wretched humans." She says, indicating to AVALANCHE, "But there's another reason why I brought you back." Sephiroth's brows lower in question. Jenova lifts her hand up, drawing it back, as if ready to strike, "You have something I want!" She thrusts her hand into Sephiroth's side.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud yells horrified as he watches Jenova dig her hand into Sephiroth's left side.

Blood gushes out around Jenova's hand, but Sephiroth doesn't cry out in pain, despite the pain he's in. He won't give Jenova that satisfaction. Jenova's eyes light up, "This planet shall be mine and you pathetic humans shall perish once and for all!" She throws Sephiroth off to the side, clutching something in her hand. Everyone's eyes widen in surprise as Jenova holds the Black Materia in her hand, Sephiroth's blood dripping from it.

"The black materia was inside Sephiroth!?" Tifa says in disbelief.

Sephiroth pushes himself to his feet, his right hand pressed against the hole in his side while his left grips the Masamune. His eyes lock onto the black materia in Jenova's hand, Sephiroth hold up his sword, "I'll kill you before you get the chance to use it again."

Well, well, well, well, WELL. Aint't this nifty? Manage to squeeze some gore into the fight heh, heh. It's a good thing Jenova needs to be in North Crater to use it, well good thing for the group at least, bad thing for Jenova. Unless she knows something they don't (Grins) Heh heh, as you can see this battle ain't over yet! I would of continued it till it finished but I don't want to end the chapter right when the battle ends, I have something very evil in mind for the ending of the next chapter, MWAHAHAHAHAHA! All is not safe for our nice little group. Evil is my favorite state of mind, heeeheeeheee, MWAHAHAHA heeeheeeheee Nyuk Nyuk.... Nyuk? What the hell is a Nyuk? (Shakes head) Anyway's Review y'all! TTNC!


	61. Pieces Of A Broken Past

Well, I wasn't going to update until later but I just needed to put my mind on something other then anything else right now (Doubt that made sense) Anyways hope you like this chapter and all, I rewrote it from its original version so I hope it turns out better and all that good stuff. Oh yea, there was a couple of questions in the last chapter. One of them was why Dregon doesn't try to control Cloud again. The answer to that is simple, because he can't. The chip that Hojo implanted in Cloud's head so Dregon could control him got fried by Cloud's strong will. There was other questions but I already answered them once before and don't feel up to answering them again right now.

Disclaimer-

Sephiroth- (Walks into the room and spots Zack sitting at the computer with his arms crossed. He walks over) What's wrong with you?

(Doesn't even glance at Sephiroth.) Women are confusing... I think they're all pissed at me now..

Sephiroth- (Crosses arms and raises and eyebrow) Who?

(Shakes head) No one... (Glances up to Sephiroth) You got any advice on women?

Sephiroth- You're asking the wrong person.

(Grins) Oh yea, you have bigger issues with women then I do (Laughs)

Sephiroth- (Glares)

(Takes a deep breath and grins) I feel better now. Now all I want to know is... when the hell does Malice plan on coming back dammit! (Blinks as a thought occurs to him) Oh yea.... I don't own Final Fantasy 7 and whatnot. Almost forgot about it (Laughs) He---y I got an idea! (Grins) I'll make this chapter as an apology! Yea! I'll even throw in something extra special in here! heeheehee

Sephiroth- (Rolls eyes and walks away) I'm outta here.

__

Chapter 61- Pieces Of A Broken Past

Sephiroth stands posed in his spot, starring down Jenova as blood drips out of his wound. The vile creature remains completely still as she waits for Sephiroth to make the first move, she holds the Black Materia tightly in her right hand. The rest of the group stand by and watch the standoff. The silence is broken by a monstrous roar, a moment later a black streak soars out of the woods towards Jenova. Chaos brings down one of his mighty claws at Jenova, causing her to jump back from the attack. Sephiroth immediately leaps forward seeing that Jenova's attention is directed elsewhere.

Jenova thrusts one of her tentacles forward, trying to smack the demon away. Chaos catch the tentacle with his deadly claws. Jenova raises her left hand and sends out a blast towards Chaos. Chaos is flung away and in his place is Sephiroth, his massive Masamune already in the process of slashing at Jenova . The blade cuts her left tentacle cleanly off. Sephiroth then thrusts his sword forward, trying to impale Jenova through the chest. Jenova dodges the attack and slams Sephiroth away with her remaining tentacle.

"ALL CREATION!" Jenova hears the shout, without bothering to look where the attack is coming from, Jenova leaps into the air letting the blast of energy pass underneath her. She lands on the ground and turns towards Yuffie. The ninja just places a hand behind her head and gives a wide grin. Jenova charges towards Yuffie, dodging the Conformer that the ninja threw in an attempt to stop Jenova. Cloud jumps in Jenova's path but Jenova knocks him away with her tentacle. Jenova raises her remaining tentacle and swings it towards Yuffie. She shrieks in pain as it's cut off by the Conformer from behind.

Yuffie catches the Conformer with her right hand and jumps back away from Jenova, "GAWD! You sure are stupid! Forget the my Conformer returns to me? Nyuk! Nyuk! Nyuk!"

Jenova sends out a blast to Yuffie, knocking the ninja away and causing her to drop the brown materia that she was holding in her left hand. Jenova picks up the brown materia and lifts it high above her head. "Let's see you rid this planet of all the zombies now!" She slams the brown materia to the ground, shattering it to pieces. She turns around as Sephiroth dashes forward. She dodges the Masamune with ease and kicks the dark swordsman in the chest, sending him back a few feet, "That wound is slowing you down Sephiroth." Jenova says with a smirk across her face.

Jenova sends out an earsplitting screech as she feels immense pain throughout her body. She looks down to see a hand covered in her blood coming out of her abdomen. She looks over her shoulder to see Rima with a smirk across her face, her crimson eyes filled in obvious amusement. Rima gives a small laugh, "Now this has got to hurt."

Jenova narrows her eyes at the vampire, "Not as much as I'm going to hurt you." She backhands Rima on the side of the head, making the vampire stumble back a few feet in surprise. Without warning, Jenova lunges forward and kicks Rima off her feet. Before Rima gets a chance to get back up, Jenova grabs hold of her left ankle and throws her across the field. The back of Rima's head crashes into a boulder, knocking her out.

Sephiroth stares at the unconscious Rima, his brows lower as his eyes light up in silent fury. He turns his fiery gaze back to Jenova. Jenova turns back to Sephiroth and smirks, "What's the matter? Did I anger you?" Jenova laughs.

Sephiroth smirks and clenches his right hand into a fist. A strong gust blows across the battlefield as black mist swirls around him. "You always said I was the chosen one.." Sephiroth begins. "I'll show you the power of the chosen one!" Sephiroth extends out his arms to the side. He lifts his head up and closes his eyes.

Cloud looks around confused as he hears something. 'It sounds like something.... falling from the sky...' Cloud thinks to himself. He looks up and his eyes widen. "EVERYBODY GET BACK!" He shouts trying to get as much distance away from the battlefield as possible. The group doesn't need to be told twice, they immediately run, even Chaos flees from the field.

Jenova looks around as everyone clears away, her brows lower in question before she glances just in time to see five meteors come crashing down. Each makes the ground tremor when they hit the surface. But instead of imbedding into the ground, they hover a foot off the surface. They begin moving around Sephiroth, Jenova manages to keeps out of the meteors paths. Jenova stares at the meteors in confusion as they stop moving.

Sephiroth opens his eyes and lowers his head to stare at Jenova, "You always wanted the Promised Land." He says, getting Jenova's attention. Sephiroth's eyes narrow, "I'll take you to the Promised Land!" He shouts as he raises both his arms up, the meteors all blow up, making Jenova fall to the ground from the explosions. Sephiroth looks up as a huge fiery sphere of energy, about twenty feet in diameter, forms above him. He looks back to Jenova who's now wide-eyed in fear. "Let's see you survive this!" He hurls the huge sphere of energy at Jenova. The explosion makes the land shake violently.

When the dust clears, all that's left is a crater. Sephiroth walks over the edge of the crater and looks down. There's no trace of Jenova left, only the shattered remain of what used to be the Black Materia. The group emerges from their cover and looks to see if Jenova is still alive. Seeing that the creature is gone, for good this time, they put away their weapons.

"So what do we do now?" Yuffie asks.

Cloud scratches the back of his head as he thinks, "We need to bury Zack... it's the least we can do." Everyone nods in agreement.

Red XIII pokes Rima's cheek with his nose, trying to wake her. "We'll need to put her somewhere to recover." Red XIII advises.

"There are beds in the buildings at the east side of this city." Tifa replies.

Sephiroth walks over and picks Rima up before heading towards the buildings. Everyone silently watches as he leaves. Cloud turns around to the two Turks, one of Reno's arms is over Elena's shoulders as she supports his weight, "So what're you two going to do now?" He asks.

"Get the hell out of here. Bastard is dead now. All I want to do is get a drink." Reno says, a small grin across his face.

Elena rolls her eyes at her fellow Turk, "We'll stick with you guys here, at least until Reno's wounds are treated."

"I am not staying any longer then I have to with these fu...."Elena elbows him, "YEOW!! Shit Elena! I'm fucking wounded here! A little fucking sympathy would be nice you know!" Reno shouts.

"Reno... shut up." Elena says as she drags him towards the building that has beds so he can rest.

Cloud shakes his head at the two as they walk off in the same direction Sephiroth went. "Where do we bury him?" Vincent asks as he looks down at Zack. The groups falls silent as they try to figure out the best place to bury their friend.

"I know..." Tifa says.

From Tifa's suggestion. The group ended up burying Zack next to Aerith's pond. As a headstone for Zack's grave, they used the Buster Sword. They drove it into the ground, the sword would not only be a mark of a person's grave, but it would be a mark of a warrior's grave. If anyone were to visit the place, they would know right away that the person buried underneath was a brave and powerful warrior. After burying Zack, Cloud suggested that they should stay the night in the City Of Ancients.

Cloud gazes off into the City Of Ancients. He hasn't been here for a long time. The place still holds that mysterious aura around it. Hiding secrets that no one in the world would ever find. Cloud always liked this place, it's so quiet and far away from civilization, it's not tainted by the corrupt world outside the area. Cloud would give anything to live in a place like this, but sadly there isn't another place like this in the world. Nibelheim used to have that quiet country type place but now it's just an illusion of what it used to be. The only other place that is like this is Cosmos Canyon, but he wouldn't be able to live there.

Cloud sighs and leans against the old building. He's been thinking too much. Then again he will need a plan of action once they finish off the zombies. Without the brown materia they'll have to hunt them down. Who knows how long that will take. With Vain gone or rather Jenova, there isn't really a threat out there now. Everyone can finally get some rest and relaxation after this long journey.

A lot has happen during their journey. A man that Cloud once thought was dead comes back, only to die again. Sephiroth is brought back to life and helps him defend the planet. Barret and Cid die in battle as well as many others out there. Reeve was killed before they even knew what was going on. The Turks lose a member as well and join AVALANCHE temporarily. The old AVALANCHE members, which Cloud and everyone else thought died in Sector Seven, suddenly turn up amazingly enough. Him and Tifa's relationship never amounted to anything, they remained and forever shall be childhood friends.

During the journey he formed somewhat of a relationship with Yuffie, surprisingly enough. If you asked Cloud what he thought about Yuffie a year ago he would of told you that she was just a tomboy in AVALANCHE who had a bad habit of stealing everyone's materia. Though he did remember the time when Yuffie actually didn't act like a tomboy. That was when she dragged him out on a date with him at Gold Saucer. It was actually kind of fun when he realized she wasn't trying to get his materia.

If you asked him the same question now, he really wouldn't know how to answer it. She's definitely not a tomboy anymore, and she doesn't seem to want everyone's materia anymore, then again, she wanted the materia for Wutai and Wutai is destroyed now. He has to admit, Yuffie is a strong person, she remained strong even after everyone in Wutai was killed and the town itself was left in nothing but rubble. Cloud knows how hard that can be on someone since the same thing happened to him.

Cloud has to admit, he sure does have a change of heart very often. When he was younger he had a crush on Tifa, well actually he had a crush up until the point he met Aerith. Then he thought he was in love with Aerith, but that slowly faded away, then it was back to Tifa. Then his feelings changed the moment Yuffie showed up on his doorstep, bloody and beaten. After Tifa had tended to Yuffie's wounds, Cloud wouldn't leave her side until she woke up. Of coarse at the time he didn't know why he felt so protective of her. But he soon realized when he started getting jealous over Vincent for some strange reason. He thought Yuffie liked Vincent for the longest time since she always seems to be happy when he's around and always trying to get a rise out of the gunman. It never really bother Cloud until Vincent started showing the slightest interest in Yuffie. Of coarse Cloud was probably just imagining things. It doesn't really matter now anyway, Yuffie is with him and that's all that matters. Well at least he believes so, they DID admit their feelings for one another so that must mean they're officially together, right?

Cloud closes his eyes and rubs his temples, "I'm thinking to much." He mutters to himself.

"There's a trademark sentence if I ever heard one." A teasing voice says from his right.

Cloud opens his eyes and turns his gaze to the right, seeing Yuffie walk up to him, "What are you doing out here so late?" He asks, ignoring her earlier comment.

Yuffie stops and puts her hands on her hips. She raises an eyebrow, "You know, I could ask you the same thing. I can do what I want you know, I'm not a child." She states.

Cloud crosses his arms, a small grin playing across his lips, "Never said you were." He replies.

"So what are you doing out here?" Yuffie asks.

"Thinking." Cloud says simply.

"About.." Yuffie presses forward.

Cloud shrugs his shoulders, "A lot of things really"

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Yuffie asks.

Cloud turns his gaze to her and flashes her a grin, "Nope."

Yuffie walks over and leans against the building next to him. She gazes up to the stars above. "So... what do you plan on doing after everything is over?" Yuffie asks, trying to strike up conversation.

Cloud lower his head and stares at the ground, "I don't know. That was what I was actually thinking about." Cloud admits. "What about you?"

"I'm going back to Wutai." Yuffie replies without a moment of thought. Yuffie turns her gaze to Cloud and notices his look of confusion, "I know there's nothing there. But I can't leave it as it is. I'll get it rebuilt and have it flowing with people in no time. It's the least I can do for everyone who was at Wutai. I won't let it just become a fading memory in the history books."

Cloud smiles and nods his head in understanding, "That's a honorable thing to do for them." Cloud closes his eyes as he gets lost in thought. Yuffie silently watches him as he nods his head once, seemingly agreeing with himself about something. He opens his eyes and glances over to Yuffie. "When we finish up. I'll go to Wutai with you."

A smile slowly plays across Yuffie's lips, "I was hoping you'd say that..."

Sephiroth turns from the window and walks away. He heads over to the chair next to Rima's bed and sits down. He stares at the woman through the dark room. His thoughts go to the brown materia, without it, he'll have to do the job himself. After they finish off all the zombies, he'll have to get rid of the last one, himself. He doesn't belong in this world, he knows this. At least he learned the truth about his mother. Knowing that Jenova is not his real mother is enough to make him go happily. It's a shame he could never meet her before she died.

Gentle footsteps bring Sephiroth out of his thoughts. He looks up to see Vincent heading towards the door, 'It may be too late for me to meet her, but I could find out who she really was.' Sephiroth thinks to himself. "Valentine." Sephiroth calls out as Vincent opens the door.

Vincent stops and looks across the room to Sephiroth, "Yes?" He responds.

Sephiroth stands up from his seat and crosses the distance between Vincent and himself, "You knew my mother correct?" Vincent silently nods his head. "I wish to know about her." Sephiroth says.

Vincent stands in his spot, silently contemplating. After a moment he nods his head, "Very well." He opens the and walks out, Sephiroth follows close behind. "Lucrecia was a very beautiful scientist.."

__

"Brother! Brother! Look!" A little girl runs up to a boy about sixteen years old. He has amber eyes and short black hair. The girl opens up her hands and reveals a bright shiny green orb.

The boy kneels down to his littler sister, "What is that?" He asks curiously.

The little girls shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know... I found it by the glowing rocks."

The boy frowns, "You know you're not suppose go there. It's dangerous. What if something happened to you?"

The girls pouts, "Oh come on, Cyrus, nuttins gonna happen to me."

Cyrus grins at his little sister, "Well why don't we return that strange rock of yours back where it came from." He says grabbing her hand and heading towards the place she got it from.

The little girls pouts again, "Awe do we have to?"

Rima tosses and turns in her bed. She gives out a soft moan in her sleep.

__

The little girl opens her eyes, "Ah... so you finally awakened, excellent." The little girl directs her blurry vision to her right and sees a man with thick glasses dressed in strange white clothing.

"Professor. The tests show that she's been frozen for two hundred years!" A man says behind the man in front of her.

The man with the thick glasses begins to chuckle silently to himself, "I see... she must of been in suspended animation all this time. I'm glad I found her... who would of thought we would find a child trapped inside the materia." The man puts a hand on his chin, "She must of fallen into the materia when it was still Mako."

"The results show that the child has amnesia. What are we going to do Professor?"

The man with the thick glasses chuckles again as he leans over the small girl to look into her eyes, "How would you like to be my guinea pig?" The man with the thick glasses turns away and faces the other man, "We'll run more tests, I'll be in my lab. Can't let her get her memories back, it may end up killing her. I'll create something to wipe her memories clean when we have to." The man walks away. "Make sure to keep an eye on her."

"Yes Professor Hojo..."

Sweat rolls down Rima's brow, she sub-consciously tosses the covers off her body.

__

"You will follow the President's orders or else. Gyah Ha Ha Ha!" Heindegger warns.

"That is enough Heindegger." President Shin-Ra says. He glances over to the woman in front of him, "Now miss Hikari, I have a job for you..."

Rima clenches the sheets of the bed in her fists, her knuckles turning white from the strong grip she has on them.

__

Rima heads into the an old abandon building in Sector Three. She opens the door and stops when she sees someone in there. "You the assassin the president hired?" The man asks.

Rima crosses her arms, "And you must be Sephiroth."

Sephiroth nods his head, "I'll be helping you on these assassinations." He replies.

"Just stay out of my way." Rima says as she brushes past him.

Rima and Sephiroth are both looking out through the window, waiting for their target to appear. Rima turns her gaze over to Sephiroth and smiles, "So who's are target this time Seph?"

Sephiroth gives a half smile, never taking his eyes from the window, "Our target is Lady Kisaragi... She's Wutai's strongest warrior, the president wants her dead before the war breaks out."

Rima nods her head before giving a short laugh, "The president is afraid of one person?"

Sephiroth laughs, "Yes he's a cowardly bastard." Sephiroth's brows lower, "That's her." He says suddenly.

Rima looks out the window and spots their target, "She has a little girl with her." She notices, "Shall we kill her too?"

Sephiroth shakes his head, "The child is of no importance" Sephiroth hands Rima her sniper rifle, "Just the target..."

Rima twists a silver lock of Sephiroth's hair between two of her fingers as they lay in bed. Rima lifts her head up from Sephiroth's bare chest, "So what're you going to do once we take care of the last assassination?" She asks.

Sephiroth rubs a hand on the side of his neck, "First I'm going to get a rabies shot." He jokes.

Rima stares at the teeth marks on his neck, "Sorry about that... I don't know what came over me." She rests her head back down on Sephiroth's chest. "So what are you really going to do?"

"Well the war is against Wutai is inevitable, the president will most likely have me command the army. After that I'm going to leave Shin-Ra. Got more then enough money to last me a couple of life times. I'll get a place somewhere in Junon and drag you with me." Sephiroth chuckles.

Rima lifts her head up and smirks at Sephiroth, "I'd like to see you try..."

"Here we are." Cyrus says as they reach the mystical glowing cliffs, "So where did you get it?" He asks his little sister.

The little looks around, "Um.... I don't remember." She responds quickly.

Cyrus gives her a look that plainly says I-don't-believe-you. He shakes his head and looks at the strange glowing cliffs, he tilts his head to the side as he notices a huge crack in the cliffs, "That must of happened during the last quake we had." He comments.

The little girl tilts her head to the side in confusion, "Quake?" She repeats, the shiny green orb in her hand begins to glow. The little girls gasps and holds it up, "Look!"

Cyrus turns around and stares at the green orb in confusion. A mystical green light surrounds the little girl. The ground begins to shake violently. The cliff begins to crack more, it cracks all the way to the ground. The ground underneath Cyrus begins to crack and open up. He begins losing his balance.

"Cyrus!" The little girl yells in fear as the ground opens up. A mystical green glow comes from the bottom of the crack.

Cyrus falls backwards down towards the strange green glowing stream. "SERIA!!!" He shouts as he falls.

"Cyrus!" Seria looks over the edge to the strange glow below. She doesn't hear a response from her brother.

Villagers arrive to find out what caused the quake. "What happened!?" One villager asks.

"I saw everything!" A villager comes from behind a tree near the cliffs. The villager points to Seria, "That little girl is a witch! She caused all this! She even killed her brother. I say we burn the little witch before she causes more trouble!"

Seria gasps, and before the villagers realize it, she's up and running away from them. "BURN THE WITCH!" She hears come from behind her. She drops the shiny rock and runs into the woods, the villagers close behind her. The only thing going through her mind is her brother's shout when he dropped to the glowing stream below.

"SERIA!!!"

Rima gasps and quickly sits up in bed. She blinks in confusion as she tries to figure out where she is. She feels something wet on her cheek, she brushes her hand across her cheeks. 'Tears..' She realizes. Seemingly without reason at all, Rima covers her face with her hands and does something she's down only a few times in her hellish life, she begins to cry. She feels something cold poke her in the arm making her look to her side. Through her tears she sees the blurry figure of Red XIII

"Are you alright?" Red XIII asks concerned. Rima just wraps her arms around the beast's neck and continues to cry, desperate for comfort from anyone near by, someone to take the pain of her broken past away. Red XIII rests his head on her shoulder and lets Rima cry into his this fur.

Awe.... Red XIII can be so cute some times! Just like a dog lol heh heh. Well I hope y'all liked this here chapter. It would be longer but (Shrugs) I don't feel like typing more ya know? Seems Rima is remembering a few things eh? (GASP) Rima and Sephiroth assassinated Yuffie's ma!!! heeheehee, I couldn't help myself from putting that in there. It was too good to resist, no? Well anyways, give a review and tell me what y'all think! TTNC!


	62. Unexpected Call

HEEHAW! School finally started! And man am I glad, finally got a life again! And what's better is that this really freaky girl who was stalking me all last year doesn't like me anymore, took a 'Stay the hell away from me.' For her to finally get the hint I'm not interested. Now she's going after this really short goofy kid lol. Well... I must say... being a junior is pretty cool... my english class looks like it's going to be hard =0P I'm in English III College Prep. And we're doing fricking Shakespeare!!! You don't do Shakespeare in fricking Highschool... sigh... that will be interesting. This year is going to suck in some ways, my school now has a cop that's going to be walking the halls all year round =oP That takes all the fun away. Actually the cop is pretty funny, I was talking to him during lunch, heh heh. He showed me his gun, he didn't let me touch it though =0( Then again I wouldn't trust myself with one either heh heh...

NEW Question of the day! The story Alice in Wonderland... why did the author write the this story? (Answer will be in next chapter. If ya get it right, you get a cookie!)

Disclaimer (Malices runs in and starts shaking Zack's shoulders, trying to wake up.) Huh? What? Oh.. I don't own FF7.

Malice- Don't you remember!?

(Blinks) Remember what?

Malice- Sephiroth died! We're suppose to go resurrect him!

(Yawns) I don't feel like it, too tired (Puts his head back down, ready to get more sleep)

Malice- Rima will kill you if you don't hurry your ass up.

(Half awake) Uh huh... I'm fully capable of kicking Mana's ass...

Malice- (Weird look) What're you talking about?

(Snoring away) mmm... roast beef....

Malice- O...k... (Shakes head and walks away)

__

Chapter 62- Unexpected Call

Red XIII walks out of the room, his head hung low in confusion. After Rima finished drying her tears, he tried to ask what the problem was, she didn't speak. All Rima did was turn around, lay down and seemingly fell asleep. Leaving the Guardian of Cosmos Canyon feeling rather confused. Red XIII makes it to the first floor of the old Ancient house. He sits down and ponders on what could of distressed the female vampire. Red XIII lays down on the round in the middle of the room, 'Perhaps she had a nightmare.' He thinks to himself.

The door to the house opens up. Red XIII lifts his head up from the floor to see who it is that's entering. Yuffie walks in and closes the door behind her. She spots Red XIII laying in the middle on the room, with a grin plastered on her face, Yuffie walks over to him, "Hiya Red!" She greets, patting the fiery beast on the head, much to his annoyance.

"Where's Cloud?" Red XIII asks, noticing the blonde swordsman didn't walk in with Yuffie.

"Still outside" She responds casually, "Says he isn't ready to go to sleep yet, has too much on his mind" Yuffie finished the last statement with a rolls of her eyes.

Red XIII gives her a beastly grin, "Yes I'm sure he would. Probably needs to think about how to propose to a certain someone." He's half serious, half joking.

Yuffie's face turns bright red, "What are you talking about." She pretends to not know what he's talking about, sadly however, she isn't much of an actor.

"You don't think that we're totally blind, do you Yuffie?" Tifa's voice comes from the doorway, having heard the conversation while walking in. The ninja stutters a bit, making Tifa giggle. She gives Yuffie a teasing grin, "You two have been all over each other since this all started." Tifa states, making Yuffie turn more red and making Red XIII's grin widen.

"That's not true!" Yuffie immediately denies. She opens her mouth to say something but clamps it shut as the door opens. Cloud walks into the room, a wide grin across his face as he walks towards Yuffie, making the ninja even more uncomfortable.

"Yea Tifa.." Cloud starts, "We haven't been all over each other since this all started." He throws an arm around Yuffie's shoulder, his grin widening, "Only since we were in Wutai" He states chuckling, Tifa soon joins in as Yuffie's face goes as red as Vincent's crimson cloak.

"Cloud!" Yuffie shouts embarrassed as she shoves him away, "You're such a, such a.... a.. I don't know, but whatever it is it's definitely you!" She says after she fails at trying to figure out a way to insult him.

Cloud opens his mouth to speak but he's cut off by the sound of his PHS going off. The grin on his face drops as he turns serious. He takes out his PHS, "Cloud speaking" He responds. A look of confusion appears across Cloud's face, "Who is this?" He asks thinking he didn't hear right the first time.

"Daisuke..."

"Daisuke? How did you get this number?" Cloud asks surprised.

"Um... that's not very important at the moment. Listen, I went to go seek treasure like I said I was in the Eastern Continent, well turns out there's some in the Mythril Mines"

"So?" Cloud asks.

"Well before I managed to get in and search for it, a large group of.... things went into the cave... these shadowy lookin' creatures with the most coolest lookin' red eyes."

'Hadions.' Cloud thinks to himself.

"There was this man who seemed to be leadin' them. There was also three other strange men that I couldn't see cuz it's too dark. Anyway they look like they mean business so you're coming here to help me, and before ya say anything, I'm not askin' ya, I'm tellin' ya."

Cloud rolls his eyes, "Do you know how long it would take to get there from here? It would take about a week on a boat." He hears Daisuke laugh in the background, then he hears something that sounds like machinery working.

"I realized that. So I'm comin' to pick ya up."

"Huh?" Cloud says in confusion.

"Well I'll be there in about a hour so be ready then. Oh, and make sure that pretty boy doesn't annoy me or I'll kick his bloody ass right off my ship!"

"This is Captain's ship!" Cloud hears someone say in the background.

"Whatever..." Click!

Cloud stands there for a moment in thought before he speaks, "Gather everyone up, we're leaving in an hour."

__

On top of a hill a little girl sits and stares off to the horizon. The sound of footsteps, slightly muffled from the thick green grass, is heard behind her. Turning around the little girl smiles as she sees her brother, he returns the gesture and takes a seat on the ground next to her. The little girl glasses up into the endless cerulean shies, "Cyrus, is heaven real? Do the spirits of the dead actually go somewhere depending how they lived their life?" She asks her brother.

Cyrus's amber eyes widen a bit in surprise at the question. The surprise soon leaves his eyes as he flashes her a grin as he scratches the back of his black hair, "Well that's a very impressive question coming from a six year old." He teases. Cyrus shakes his head slightly, "I don't know Seria, some people believe it, some people don't. There's also other theories of where the spirits of the dead go. Some say they turn into the monsters that live on this land, and some people believe that there isn't anything such as a spirit. I guess we only really know the truth when we die and find out for ourselves, there really isn't a way to find out the answer to that question."

Seria nods her head in understanding, "What do you think?" She asks.

Cyrus rubs his chin in thought, "Well... I don't really know. I can't say that any of those theories are right or wrong, I haven't been shown anything that goes against any of the ideas." Cyrus gives a wide grin, "But if there is a heaven then such a nice little girl like you will be going there."

"Really? You think so?" Seria asks.

Cyrus laughs, "Of course! You'll be right.... there!" He lifts his right hand up and points to a small cloud passing across the sky.

Seria's gives a look of fascination, her gaze isn't focused to where her brother is pointing, it's focused on the back of his hand, "What's that?" She asks as she points to the back of his right hand.

"What?" Cyrus says, momentarily confused by the question. "Oh this." He says rubbing the back of his right hand. "It's the mark of our tribe, I just got it. You'll get it too once you're my age. It hurts though since they burn your skin to make it permanent. It still hurts a little."

Seria giggles a little, "Were you the one I heard scream a while ago?"

Pink colors across Cyrus's cheeks, "Yea. Believe me, burning hot metal hurts... a lot. And the strange black pigment they burn into the skin lasts forever, so even if I were to leave, everyone will know what tribe I came from." Cyrus explains as he admires the black half moon shape on his hand.

Seria stands up, "You can't leave! If you leave then who will look after me? Mama and poppa are both gone, you won't leave me too will you?" She asks, frightened a bit by the idea of Cyrus leaving her.

Cyrus gives her a reassuring smile, "Relax Seria, I said 'if' I leave. But I don't see any reason for me to ever leave our land."

Seria gives a relieved smile, "Good..."

"Hey Rima, Rima wake up!" Rima hears Yuffie call her as she's shaken from her dreams.

Rima opens her eyes, blinking a few time before she focuses her gaze on the ninja hovering above her. Rima sits up and looks out the window seeing that it's still nighttime, "Why did you wake me? It's not morning yet." Rima asks, her tone full of annoyance.

"Um... we're leaving." Yuffie answers. A moment later her face pales as she adds, "Our ride is here."

Rima raises an eyebrow, her amber eyes full of confusion, "Ride?" Yuffie quickly rides her head before walking out of the room, muttering a few words that Rima couldn't catch, she was only able to hear something about some rust bucket. Getting out of bed she collects the very few things she owns. Once she has everything, she heads out of the room and travels to the first floor, she doesn't see anyone on the first floor, 'Must already be outside.' She thinks to herself before heading to the door and walking outside. She stops dead in her tracks as she stares on in amazement at the large airship outside.

Yuffie grins as she sees that Rima is obviously impressed. She walks up to Rima, getting the older woman's attention, "This is the Highwind. We all thought it was destroyed and the crew were dead but we are wrong on both accounts." Yuffie laughs a little, "Turns out that the crew stayed on the Highwind and were hiding it near Fort Condor where Daisuke ran into them. So now traveling will be easier." Yuffie's face pales suddenly, "But I have to suffer the whole ride."

Rima laughs quietly remembering Yuffie's problem with motion sickness. Cloud turns around from his discussion with Daisuke and notices Rima. He walks over with a grin on his face, "Oh she got you up. Hope you got enough sleep, if you didn't the Highwind has cabins in it where you can get more if you need it."

"No, I'm alright. I slept rather well." She says giving a smile before walking to the rope ladder hanging from the deck of the Highwind.

Cloud in his spot in shock, next to him Yuffie is in a similar state. Each turn to each other and ask at the same time, "Did she just smile?" Each look up at Rima as she reaches the deck, each with confusion written across their faces.

Once everyone got onto the airship, the Highwind immediately took off into the air, their destination, the Mythril Mines. In the control deck of the ship Daisuke is in the middle of telling everyone something rather important, well important to her, not really to anyone else, "Now ya guys listen here. When we go in there and find whatever rare artifact, treasure or anything of the sorts, it's mine, you find it, you tell me."

Sephiroth crosses his arms in annoyance, "And why should we have to give you anything if we are the ones to find it?" Sephiroth asks.

Daisuke narrows her eyes at the dark swordsman, "Because if I hadn't even bothered to get ya guys, then ya wouldn't be here and I would've gotten whatever's in there anyway."

A smirk plays across Sephiroth's lips, "Well what if I don't feel like giving anything I find to you?"

"Now listen here Pretty Boy, ya will give me whatever ya find or I'll jus have to take it from ya." Daisuke threatens.

Sephiroth snorts and turns his head, "I'd like to see you try."

Cloud shakes his head, "Sephiroth, Just do as she asks." He pleads.

Sephiroth rolls his eyes, "I don't have use for any garbage we find in there anyway."

"Ugh... urk.." Yuffie clutches her stomach as her face looking a bit green, "Well anyways.... urk.. I'll... be.. in my reserved... ugh.. spot." With that said she dashes out of the control room.

"I don't see why the hell we had to come." Reno says in annoyance.

Elena puts a hand on her forehead while she shakes her head, "Reno... would you rather them leave us behind? In the middle of nowhere, when you're wounded no less?"

Reno glances down at the varies bandages wrapped around his body before glancing up to Elena, "Ah hell, I can still take care of anything that crosses my path!" Reno states.

Elena gives a skeptical look, "Right..." She pokes Reno's side, causing him to give a shout of pain.

"Dammit Elena, stop doing that!"

Elena rolls her eyes before she grabs his left arm and begins pulling him out of the control room, "Reno, you're on the injured list. Time for you to go to bed." Reno's protests are cut off by the door sliding shut behind them.

Vincent just stands in his usual spot, in front of some monitors that no one understands. "......" He glances around the control deck a moment before he heads out, going to enjoy one of the things he used to do on nights while riding the Highwind. Passing by Yuffie, who is hunched over groaning rather sickly, he heads up the stairs to the outer deck. He opens the door and stops in his tracks. Someone is already out there. Rima looks over a moment before turning back to gaze up to the stars.

__

'Something's different about that woman.' Vincent hears Chaos from his mind. Vincent ignores the demon. He walks out onto the deck, the gusts of wind immediately blowing his black hair and crimson cloak behind him. He walks over to the opposite side of the deck that Rima is standing. He places his hand and claw on the railing and gazes up to the stars above. Billions of stars spread across the sky. The stars are even more visible this night then others because the moon isn't out, leaving the night darker, allowing even more stars to become visible.

Even though these nights make it look like the entire sky is shimmering with little bright lights, Vincent can name one place where the view is even more beautiful. Space. When he was in the Shin-Ra rocket no. 26 with Cloud and Cid, he couldn't see the stars then. But when they got into the escape pod and left the rocket he could see. He understood then why the foul mouthed pilot always dreamed of going into space. It truly is a magnificent sight to see. Vincent wouldn't going to space again if he could.

'So I had a brother at one time.' Rima thinks to herself while lowering her gaze to her hands that are on the railing. A small smile tugs on her lips, 'A loving brother who cared about me.' A frown suddenly appears on her face, 'Funny how the first person I killed was my own brother.' Rima thinks, remembering the memory of him getting swallowed up by the planet after she used a Quake spell. Rima blinks a bit as she remembers something, 'So my real name is Seria...humph... I'm not that person anymore, I'll always be Rima Hikari.'

"....You don't have to be."

Rima's brows raise a bit in surprise before she turns around to see Vincent staring at her. "How'd you.."

"You were thinking out loud." Vincent says simply.

"Oh..." Rima turns around again to look back to the stars. She raises her head up, "So.. you heard everything." She states more then questions.

"So you had amnesia." Vincent states a bit flatly. "I take it you remember some of your past which is why you are... acting different."

"I'm two hundred and twenty seven years old." Rima says, seemingly out of the blue.

"And I'm fifty eight." Vincent replies casually.

"I'm serious."

A bit of a smirk crosses Vincent's lips, hidden underneath his cloak, "So am I."

Rima turns around and raises an eyebrow at Vincent. She crosses the distance between them and stands in front of Vincent. She reaches her hand out and unbuckles the top clasps of Vincent's cloak to see his face better. Her eyes scan his seemingly flawless face, no wrinkles grace his face like they would of an old man that he claims to be. Vincent just stands there giving her a confusing look. Rima's gaze falls on the two small scars on the side of Vincent's neck, where she bit him a while back. Then she realizes that he had not, in fact, changed into a vampire. "You look like you're in your late twenties." Rima speaks.

"The curse of immortality." Vincent says while he buckles the clasps again.

Rima crosses her arms and stares at Vincent for a moment before speaking, "Why do you try to hide yourself underneath all that?" She asks, referring to Vincent's cloak.

"..... I could ask you the same thing." Vincent retorts.

Rima turns her head to the side, "I don't know what you're talking about"

Vincent raises his claw up, brushing one of the sharp digits along her cheek, "I know you hide your true looks underneath this cover. You don't just turn into a vampire, you are one. You just cover the truth up, but it recovers strength. That's when the you can't hold it anymore, that's when the cover comes off and you show yourself."

Rima knocks Vincent's claw away and glares at him, "And how would you know that?" She asks getting a bit angry.

Vincent smirks underneath his cloak, "I know... because I used to do the same thing." Rima's glare drops as confusion sets in. "Having demons in my body and being able to speak to them within my mind wasn't the only side affect." Vincent unbuckles the top of his cloak again. "Holding back the demons that used to lurk in my body required strength, and even then I couldn't always hold everything back." Vincent opens his mouth as large razor sharp teeth suddenly form in his mouth, the same teeth that Chaos has. Rima jumps back a bit startled. Just as quickly as Chaos's teeth appear, they disappear. "But that was only because I had to hold back several demons at once. Now I only have Chaos and I don't have any such thing, unless I allow it. Only these eyes, but I will have them whether I have demons or not."

Vincent steps forward raising his human hand up. He rests it onto the side of Rima's face, "The other's may not have noticed but I did when we all fought Jenova. You lose control of yourself when it becomes too much to hold back your true self. But when you let go and willingly become the vampire that you are, you have full control of your actions." Vincent says as his hand begins to caress Rima's cheek.

Rima's eyes dart to Vincent's hand then back to his eyes, "Seems I'm not the only one acting different around here."

The smirk appears on Vincent's face once again, "You don't have a demon controlling you at the moment." Vincent responds, his voice shifting between words. Rima draws back in surprise. Vincent blinks rapidly before rubbing his temples with his hand. He glances at Rima, "I apologize." With that he walks off the deck to the lower one below. 'Chaos..' Vincent hisses in his mind.

Chaos continues to laugh in Vincent's mind, _'I told you a while back I could control you when I wanted to.'_ Chaos's laughter dies down, _'If only I could of held on longer. I wonder what would of happened if you didn't break through.'_

'Don't do that again demon.' Vincent warns as he heads to his spot in the control room.

Vincent can feel Chaos's smirk inside his mind, _'The way I see it, I just did you a favor Valentine.'_

Vincent's crimson eyes narrow the slightest, 'Don't do me any favors.' Chaos just laughs in Vincent's mind.

Back on the outer deck of the Highwind, Rima remains standing in her spot. Only one thought crosses Rima's mind, "What the hell..."

Heeheehee hahahahaha! Oh man, this is so not what I had planned for this chapter. But this works nevertheless, it sort of just went in that direction. Oh I have an excuse for Vincent's OOCness too if you guys didn't get the hint. Chaos was controlling Vincent during that little conversation between Rima and Vincent. And if you recall back when Vain first mentioned Le Cas Fo Gollost, Chaos controlled Vincent then too. I actually had something good planned for this chapter but I guess I'll just do it the next one. Heeheehee, Well Die... do you like this one? Heh heh, probably not, (Shrugs shoulders) Oh well too late to do anything about it now. Oh and what I told you what was suppose to happen in this chapter will be in the next but, shh... don't tell no one. heeheehee. Hmm.... I wonder what Vincent would look like with blood dripping Chaos fangs? (Picture it) Hmm... nifty heeheehee. Well everyone, review and tell me whatch'all think. (Blinks) I just created a new redneck word! Whatch'all! heeheehee. Whoa... need to lay off the sugar. TTNC!


	63. Exploring Mythril Mines

And the three hundredth reviewer is... (Drum rolls).. Hikari-Die! Congratulations! I'd give you a prize but I'm too cheap for that. And the rest of you, thank you so much for all the great reviews. Now then, a couple of questions have been asked.

(Sorry, can't remember who asked this)

Die mentioned in her review about Malice having a stalker, are you going to use this idea?

Answer- lol, that's Mana, and no I'm not, she made the comment because when we role play she made Mana, who is a male character of hers, stalk Malice all the time. She's weird O.o

Dragonlord, (Was wondering when you were going to ask some more questions lol)

1) What happened to the zombie army after the battle of the Cosmos?

A) Well, after the battle, Vain just merely let then roam freely around, doing what the want, raving havoc wherever they felt.

2)After the battle, why didn't the zombie army proceed to destruct the rest of the world?

A) Well, since Vain wasn't really controlling them anymore, the zombie's just became brainless really, they only had one instinct, and that was to feed.

3)Since AVALANCHE lost the battle, how is it possible that Fort Condor, and Cosmos Canyon to still be standing?

A)Well Vain was only trying to wipe out any resistance against him, so after winning that battle, he felt no need to proceed to Cosmos Canyon since everyone who was there fought in the battle and ended up dieing mostly. As for Fort Condor, why would Vain even worry about an old reactor that has only a few inhabitants? Fort Condor is nothing at all for him to worry about.

4)How did AVALANCHE survive after losing the battle?

A) I apologize, I was going to make an entire chapter to fill in the gaps that occurred while Yuffie was carried off on Chocobo. Cloud was captured by Vain, as you should remember, the rest of AVALANCHE merely fled from battle like flocks of chickens running from a hungry wolf, lol That was a bad analogy.

5)With so many zombies (Every time someone died they were turned into a zombie, remember?), how could Vain had missed the Highwind, and how come he didn't attack Cosmos Canyon?

A) Come on, give the crew of the Highwind some credit, they're not complete idiots. The battle was taking place on the surface while the Highwind was in the air, Vain can't do much to it from there can he? The Highwind merely flew off and hid until a time when they were needed once again. And like before, Vain didn't attack Cosmos Canyon because there really wasn't much reason to, everyone at Cosmos Canyon was basically fighting in that battle, some manage to escape and hide somewhere else, some ended up dieing.

Already then! That about covers everything. Now then, if anyone has any more questions, feel free to ask. Oh and the answer to the Question of the day!

The story Alice in Wonderland... why did the author write the this story?

A) It was originally believed that the author wrote this story as what it seems like when smoking pot, but it turns out that the little girl in the story is actually his niece, or his friends daughter (Can't remember which) And he was in love with her, =0P Sick I know but that's the truth. I learned this in English III CP Friday. My teacher teaches us interesting stuff, nay?

Disclaimer- Malice-(walks in, a box of chocolates tucked under his arm. He walks towards Zack and looks over his shoulder to see what he's writing) What you writing?

(Jumps up in surprise and covers the letter he's writing, his face turning bright red) Malice! How many Fuc times do I have to say not to sneak up on me?

Malice-(Grins) At least once more, like always.

(Glares at him before noticing the box of chocolates) What's the for?

Malice- Die

(Raises eyebrow) Die?

Malice- (Shrugs) We haven't really seen much of each other, since I was busy keeping track of Rima and then getting caught in having to.... (Trails off) Anyway, I figured she's probably pissed that I haven't made any arrangements with her lately.

Blink... blink, blink...You mean she didn't tell you yet?

Malice- (Brows raise) Tell me what?

(Chuckles) Um... That I don't own Final Fantasy 7.heh,heh.

Malice- Whatever (Walks away)

__

Chapter 63- Exploring Mythril Mines

Yuffie's stomach feels like it does a flip-flop as she feels the airship jolt to a stop. She hears the sliding doors open from the control room as the group begins heading to the upper deck where they'll be able to get off. After taking a couple of deep breaths and feeling her stomach settle some, Yuffie stands up from her hunched position and hurries on to catch up with the others, eager to get off the ship as quick as possible. Yuffie quickly climbs down the ladder of the Highwind to the surface below, she quickly gets into the circle the group forms.

"Alright everyone. We're at Mythril Mines, as you know the cave can be a maze so make sure you don't get lost." Cloud informs everyone, taking the part as the leader of the group.

Tifa suddenly steps in, "Elena said she's staying on the ship to look after Reno, so they won't be coming with us."

Cloud crosses an arm over his chest while he cups his chin in his right hand in thought, "Hmm... I think someone should stay behind to watch them and the ship, we don't know what can come out of there. Any volunteers?" Cloud asks looking around the group.

Vincent glances around the group, seeing that no one is stepping forward he decides to, "I'll stay behind and watch over the ship."

Cloud nods his head, giving Vincent an appreciative grin. Tifa frowns a bit before stepping up, "I'll stay behind too, can't just leave Vincent behind to watch the ship by himself."

"Alright. That leaves six of us left.." Cloud says as he glances around the group, "We'll split into three separate pairs." The group nod their heads in agreement. Cloud glances over to Yuffie, "Yuffie and.."

"Rima" Yuffie immediately cuts in.

Cloud blinks a bit surprised, Rima raises an eyebrow. "Huh?" Is the only thing Cloud can say.

Yuffie grins as she walks up to Rima, tugging at her arm, "Me and Rima will be in one group." Yuffie gives a quick glance at Rima before a knowing smile spreads across her face. "We have to do some... girl talk." Yuffie chuckles.

Rima's brows raise a bit, "Girl talk?" She says confused.

Cloud scratches the back of his head, "O...k." Cloud glances around the remaining group, Red XIII, Sephiroth, and Daisuke wait for their order. 'I really don't want to pair them up, but I don't want to get stuck with either of them either.' "Red, you'll be going with me."

Red XIII nods his head once, "Very well."

Cloud flashes Sephiroth a nervous smile, "Well Sephiroth, that leaves you with Daisuke."

"So me an' Pretty Boy huh?" Daisuke says in annoyance.

Sephiroth crosses his arms, and turns his head to the side, "Great." Sephiroth mutters unenthusiastically.

"Alright everyone, remember, the PHS doesn't work when we're in the cave, so we'll have to rely on our partner, if things get too hairy, get out." Cloud says before starting over to the entrance of the cave.

"Well, be careful everyone." Red XIII turns around and follows Cloud.

"Come on Pretty Boy, I'm leading this here little group of ours." Daisuke crosses her arms behind her head as heads for the Mythril Mines. Sephiroth merely rolls his eyes, following her silently.

Yuffie grins as she sees that the group heading into the mines, leaving her and Rima behind. "So Rima, what's going on between you and.." Yuffie stops when she turns around to find that Rima is already gone. "Wha.. where did she?" She turns towards mines and sees Rima heading into the mines. "Dammit Rima! Stop leaving me behind like this!" Yuffie shouts as she sprints to the entrance.

Cloud narrows his mako blue eyes as he glances into the darkness of the mines, he notices three different paths to take. Hearing the others enter the cave he turns around, he points to Sephiroth and Daisuke, he signals them to take the path on the left. Then he signals for Yuffie and Rima to take the path on the right, leaving him and Red XIII with the middle path. The group splits up.

Red XIII turns his head and glances up to Cloud as they walk down their path, "Why is it, that Dregon is here?" He asks.

Cloud shakes his head, "I really don't know." A grin slowly spreads across Cloud's face, "I'll make sure to ask him when we run into him though." Red XIII gives an amused beastly smile at the comment.

"So what're ya doin' alive anyways, Pretty Boy? From what I hear, ya s'pose to be dead." Daisuke asks the dark swordsman as the two make their way down their path.

"I'm a zombie." Sephiroth replies uncaringly.

Daisuke stops in her tracks allowing Sephiroth to walk ahead of her, "Eh?" She tilts her head to the side in confusion, "If ya a zombie, then why aren'tcha feedin' on my flesh an' all that kind of stuff?"

Sephiroth stops and looks over his shoulder to stare at Daisuke, "Because unlike others, I have my soul." With that said he turns his gaze back ahead and walks on.

Daisuke scratches her head, raising an eyebrow at the same time, "Oh... Guess that would make sense if I knew what that means."

"Where'd you come from to get an accent like that?" Sephiroth asks, the slightest bit of curiousness in his voice.

Daisuke flashes a proud smile as she continues walking, "Where else but the great treasure findin' place on the face of this world? Bone Village! Left after we all dug up the treasure from the ground there. Been travelin' the world searchin' for precious treasures ever since. Was diggin' up treasure since I was five, been doin' that ever since. I want to find the most rare treasure out there to bring back to town, to show that I'm the best treasure hunter out there! An' I won't stop till I get my bloody hands on somethin' rare an' valuable. That's why if ya find somethin' then It's mine."

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow at the comment, "Then that wouldn't prove a thing if I'm the one who found it. You can't be the best treasure hunter out there if someone finds something rare for you, therefore it would be pointless to have me hand it to you."

"Yea but..." Daisuke blinks in thought as she tries to come up with some sort of answer. "Dammit all to hell!" She suddenly exclaims, "Pretty Boy's right! Havin' someone give me somethin' they found wouldn't make me anythin'!"

Sephiroth rubs his temples in frustration, "Now stop calling me that!"

"Call ya what?"

"You know what I mean"

"Ah.. Shad-up Pretty Boy, I'll call ya what I want." Daisuke smirks, "Would ya rather have me call ya pansy? Cuz ya look a bit girlie to me."

Sephiroth narrows his eyes, "Is that so"

Daisuke nods her head, "Sure is, I mean look at ya. What kind of guy has high cheek bones an' hair that long!? Not to mention ya prettier then most girls around these parts."

The sound of grinding metal fills the cave as Sephiroth unsheathes his Masamune and holds it up to Daisuke's throat, "I'd watch who you speak to if I were you. With one slash of my sword I could send you to oblivion."

Daisuke smirks, unaffected by the Masamune hovering over her throat, "An with a flick of my wrist, you won't have anythin' manly 'bout yourself anymore."

Sephiroth raises a brows in question. Daisuke quickly glances down then locks gaze with Sephiroth again. Sephiroth glances down to where she looked and sees one of her swords hovering dangerously close to every man's weakness, a bit too close for Sephiroth. "......." Sephiroth wordlessly sheathes his Masamune and continues down the path where it begins to open up into a cavern.

Daisuke continues to smirk as she sheathes her sword, "That's what I thought. Yea, don't mess with me, I always get my way." Daisuke says as she hurries up to catch up with Sephiroth "Oof!" She runs into Sephiroth's back as he stands at the entrance of the cavern, "Alright Pretty Boy, what's the hold up now?" She asks annoyed. She walks around him and follows his gaze straight ahead where a familiar spiky blonde swordsman stands waiting. Daisuke tilts her head to the side in question, "Hey blondie, where's the mutt?" She asks glancing around for any sign of Red XIII.

Sephiroth eyes narrow as he slowly unsheathes his Masamune, "That's not him." He states. The blonde swordsman smirks and unsheathes the sword at his back. Sephiroth immediately recognizes the sword as a replica of Cloud's Ultimate Weapon, only difference between the two is that the blade glows a pale green color.

Daisuke looks back and forth from the two in confusion, "Then who is it?"

"It's a clone."

"So what's going on between you and Sephiroth anyway?" Yuffie asks the same question for about the twentieth time since her and Rima started down their path.

"......." Unfortunately, she keeps receiving the same answer each time.

Yuffie taps her chin in thought, "You two were together at one time right?" Rima doesn't answer, just simply keeps on walking. "So are you two going to get back together or something? I mean, what would you of done if the Brown Materia hadn't been busted and he was sent back to his grave."

"Nothing." Rima says, speaking for the first time.

"Really?" Yuffie shakes her head in disbelief, "Man that's cold"

"......."

"You know, I bet you get along with Vincent great, you two are one in alike, he answers with a '........' as much as you do. Bet you guys could have great conversations" Yuffie says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rima smirks, "You have no idea."

Yuffie brows raises questioningly, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Rima glances at Yuffie, her smirks still on her face, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, yes, I would like to know" Yuffie points out a matter-of-factly.

Rima slides her hands inside the pockets of her trench coat, her face becoming expressionless, "Well that's too bad, I'm not saying anything."

"GAWD! Rima, you can't do that! This will drive me insane if you don't tell me!" Yuffie exclaims, her voice pleading.

Rima chuckles softly to herself, "That's the idea."

Yuffie crosses her arms and pouts. Silence settles upon them as each gets lost in their own thoughts. A smirk slowly plays across Yuffie's lips as an idea strikes her. Crossing her arms behind her head, Yuffie lets out a breath, "You know, you and Vincent would make a cute couple." Yuffie comments, keeping her expression in check. Rima's amber eyes narrow ever so slightly. Yuffie nods her head as if agreeing to her own comment, "Yea, I think you should forget about Little Ol' Sephy and go for Vincent. I mean come on, he's single and you're" Yuffie glances over to Rima, raising an eyebrow at her, "Kind of single. I mean, you have to admit, Vincent is hot! I used to have a crush on him myself" Yuffie grins, "Have you ever seen him without his cloak on? I think I about died of shock the time I saw him with it, of course it also could be the fact that I was just finished being electrocuted by Dregon at the time, that bastard." Yuffie grits her teeth as she balls her fists.

"......."

"You want to know something funny?" Yuffie asks as she lets her mind begin to wander, "I think he was starting to return my feelings at one time." Yuffie smirks to herself, "Of course he would eventually, I mean who can resist me? Nyuk! Nyuk! Nyuk!" Yuffie scratches the brim of her nose and grins, "That was until he met you... then he kind of went back to normal again, well sort of." Rima's pace slows down as she listens to Yuffie's rambling.

Yuffie glances up in thought, "I mean he kind of always kept a cautious eye on you after he found out that you're a vampire, but then again you did bite him... Then we met up with Cloud and Sephiroth at the Mako Reactor in Nibelheim, then Vincent started acting even stranger. He looked sort of angry whenever..." Yuffie blinks in surprise, "Oh... My.... GAWD! Vincent was acting jealous when Sephiroth and you were around each other." Yuffie's mouth hangs slightly open as the shock of it all comes rushing in.

"........." Rima keeps her gaze out in front of her, not saying a word.

Yuffie shakes her head, clearing herself from the shock, "I can't believe this... Vincent actually has a crush on you!" A wide smile spreads across Yuffie's face as she glances over to Rima, "And people say that I'm slow, Ha! Vincent likes you! He just can't show it!" Yuffie laughs out loud, "Of course he can't show it. Vincent has got to be the most shiest guy on the face of this planet! And he likes you!" Yuffie says again, highly amused with the prospect of Vincent actually liking someone other then that Lucrecia chick.

Rima lets out a sigh as she rubs her temples, "How many times do you plan on repeating yourself? I was well aware of all this before."

"You knew!?" Yuffie exclaims.

"........."

"Well why the hell haven't you said anything then!?" Yuffie demands.

"There's nothing for me to say." Rima replies monotone. Rima stops, causing the ninja to do the same, "Dead end" Rima states the obvious.

Yuffie walks over to the seemingly bottomless pit in the small cavern they walked into. The sides of the cavern walls all sparkling from the mythril in the rocky walls. Yuffie kicks a stone down into the pit and stands still, waiting for some sort of sound. But no sound comes, no splash at the bottom, or crash as it hits the ground. "Wow... that's one whopper of a hole we got here."

__

Swoosh! Rima quickly jumps back, pulling Yuffie with her as she hears something falling from the ceiling. A black blur streaks across the air as it lands on the rocky floor of the cavern with a dull _thump!_ The man in black glances up from his crouched position and stares at Yuffie with colorless eyes, "It's time you died." The man speaks.

Yuffie's face pales as she stares wide-eyed at the man, "Malice!" Yuffie shrieks horrified.

Malice pushes himself up to his feet. He stands in his spot, his hands hanging at his sides. Rima's eyes narrow as she pushes Yuffie behind her, protecting her from the intruder. Malice takes a step forward, causing the two to take a step back, "You can't escape your fate forever. You must die, or everything in perish."

"Yuffie... leave the mines and head for the Highwind." Rima orders, keeping her eyes trained on Malice.

"What about you?" Yuffie asks.

"I'll stay and fight him." Rima says as a smirk plays across her face.

Yuffie's eyes go wide, "What!? Are you nuts!? I'm not going to leave you behind to fight him!" Yuffie exclaims.

"GO NOW!" Rima shouts, looking her shoulder and glare at Yuffie with bright crimson eyes.

Yuffie takes a few hesitant steps back, suddenly finding vampire Rima more frightening then Malice. Yuffie glances over to Malice then back to Rima. Yuffie tightly closes her eyes as she makes her decision. She turns around and flees from the cavern.

Rima slowly turns her gaze back to Malice, one fang poking out from her lips as she smirks at the ghostly man. Her claws clench and unclench at her sides, loosening up her knuckles. Malice stares down the path that Yuffie took before glancing at Rima again, then back to the path. It one swift movement, Malice take off for the path, ready to chase after Yuffie. Rima quickly reacts. She jumps in his path and cracks him in the jaw, sending him flying into the rocky walls. Malice seemingly unaffected by the attack, stands up with ease. He glances down the path again then back at Rima. She waves a finger in front of her, slowly shaking her head, no. "You'll have to get through me before you can leave. And believe me, it won't be easy." Rima warns as she pulls out a couple of daggers.

Daisuke stands and watches off from the sidelines as Sephiroth and the Cloud clone clash blades, making small sparks fly through the cavern. "Come on Pretty Boy! Ya can do better then that can'tcha!?" Daisuke calls out.

Sephiroth brow twitches in annoyance as his feet spread apart, sliding on the rocky floor, as he twists his whole upper body around as he swings the deadly Masamune towards the clone's side. The attack is blocked but Sephiroth spins on his feet, twisting around the Ultimate Weapon replica as pulls the Masamune along with him. Sephiroth thrusts the Masamune through the clone's chest, making his opponent's eyes go wide. The clone drops the Ultimate Weapon replica and glances down to his chest, blood slowly covering the hilt of Sephiroth's sword. A cold smirks plays across Sephiroth's lips as he slowly pulls out the Masamune from the clones chest. Sephiroth takes a step back as the clone drops to his knees, clutching his chest, then he collapses on the ground making a pool of blood begin to form underneath him.

Sephiroth just stands in his spot, looking down at the fallen warrior, the Masamune dripping blood at his side. Daisuke walks over and gives Sephiroth a smack on the back. "Good job Pretty Boy. Knew ya could handle things without me this time around."

Yuffie can feel her legs burning as she continues to run through the cave, she long since gotten too far to hear the fighting. With how dark the cave is and the fact she's running in a blind dash, Yuffie's amazed she hasn't run into a wall yet. Thinking things are safe for now, Yuffie stops and hunches over as she catches her breath, 'Stupid Rima, wanting to fight Malice alone.' Yuffie thinks to herself as she catches her breath. It feels wrong to leave a friend behind to fight someone who seems to be invincible.

Yuffie takes a deep breath and stands straight up. She begins walking again and screams as she feels something or someone grab her and jam something in her neck, "Shh... you're mine now." The voice laughs.

Cloud quickly turns around, Red XIII doing the same as they hear someone's scream fill the cave. Cloud's eyes widen in fear, "That's Yuffie! Come on Red!" Cloud says as he take off, Red XIII right at his heels.

Malice stops in mid charge and turns his head to the entrance of the cavern as he hears the sound of a faint scream. Rima takes the opportunity to jam two daggers into his chest. Malice quickly recovers from his mistake and jumps away from Rima, pulling the daggers out of his chest at the same time. Rima glances down at the daggers on the ground, each perfectly clean, not a drop of blood on them. Rima hisses in anger before charging at Malice once again, "Why don't you bleed!?" She shouts as she slashes her deadly claws across Malice's face. The five gashes across the side of his face glow a pale green color before they heal up.

"I'll find away to make you bleed if it's the last thing I do!" Rima threatens. Malice merely smirks at the threat as he picks up the two discarded daggers. With a quick flick of his wrist he sends the first one towards Rima. The female vampire has little time to react and ends up having the dagger imbed itself into her right leg. "Damnit!" Rima curses as she hunches over, putting pressure on the wounded leg, all the while keeping her crimson gaze on Malice.

Malice sends the remaining dagger across the cavern towards Rima. Rima draws her head back in surprise as she brings both hands up and claps them together, catching the blade of the dagger in her hands, only inches away from her face. Rima drops the dagger and quickly rips the one out of her leg. When she turns her gaze back to Malice he's already charging towards her, nightstick in his hands. He swings the nightstick at Rima making the vampire jumps to the side in order to dodge the attack. The smirks never leaves Malice's face as he swings at Rima, over and over again, causing Rima to dodge back to avoid the attack.

Rima's crimson eyes widen as she nearly steps backwards into the pit inside the cavern. Malice was making her go this way. Rima's arms swing around at her sides, as she tries to remain balanced. Malice sees the opportunity he was waiting for and dashes over to Rima and sends his right fist flying towards Rima. Everything seems to slow down for Rima as she notices the punch coming. On pure instincts her hands reach out in front of her, catching Malice's fist as the blow sends her over the edge of the pit.

Malice catches himself from falling over the edge with Rima. The female vampire continues to clutch Malice's black leather gloved hand with all her might as she dangles helplessly over the edge. Rima's feet scrape the sides of the pit as she finds out that it's impossible to climb up. Malice places his left hand on the edge of the pit and slowly begins pushing himself to his feet. Rima feels Malice's right hand suddenly tighten around one of her wrists, and before she knows what's going on, Malice pulls her up and throws her over his shoulder. Rima hears a loud rip as she is launched across the cavern. She hits the rocky floor and skids across it.

Rima sits up and shakes her head trying to clear her head from it's daze. She hear the scraping of Malice's boots as he heads towards her. Rima looks down in her right hand to see what she's holding. She realizes it's Malice's leather glove, now torn apart. Malice stops a few feet in front of Rima, his colorless eyes gazing down at her. Rima blinks and stares up at Malice's face, her gaze slowly travels down to the hand the glove was torn off of. Rima's eyes widen in shock. "It can't be..."

__

"It's the mark of our tribe, I just got it. You'll get it too once you're my age. It hurts though since they burn your skin to make it permanent. It still hurts a little."

Rima mouth hangs open as she stares at the black half-moon shaped tattoo on Malice's right hand. "You're.... my brother, Cyrus..."

Heeheeheehee, you guys probably saw this coming. I think this chapter is MUCH better then the last. I hope you guys enjoyed it, it sure was fun to write ya know? Well I don't got much else to say except another thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Oh and congratulations to Extreme Nuisance (Spell right?) For finally catching up with the story, must of been a hassle to read all those chapters. Well anyways, review y'all! TTNC!


	64. Deeper Underground

Hello everyone! How's it going out there on this nifty day? Well I'm just happy that's it's the weekend, believe me, it has been one extremely boring week at school, Especially for shop ,all we've doing in Diesel Technology class is going over safety, the same exact thing we've already seen for the passed two years. You'd think they wouldn't make us go over all that crap again, but oh well.

Question Time! From our dear friend Dragonlord

1)How is it Cyrus survived the fall when Rima casted Quake?

A)Heh heh, who says he did hmm?

2)How come Cyrus still doesn't bleed?

A)Sigh.. have I heard this one before? Ok, I thought most of you would get this before I just came out and told you.... but I'm not telling yet, you'll have to wait and find out all of Malice's little secrets lol. But y'all smart out there, look at the hints I'm giving you.. Yuffie's Conformer and Rima's daggers... doesn't bleed.... Cloud's blade beam... bleeds... hmm.. whatever could this mean?

3)When infused, or in this case, I'd say drowned in Mako, tends to make a person...mad (Is that the word) Take Cloud for example. So, how come Cyrus wasn't effected?

A)Whoa... O.o not effected? Um.. ok lol, if you say so. Well now, I assume you're talking about when Cloud got Mako poisoning correct? He was all like 'Ugh er... what number am I?' Cloud was extra screwed up because he had Jenova cells in him, and because of Sephiroth controlling him at one time, making him believe that he was indeed a failed Sephiroth Clone. That's why Cloud was so Fed up in the game.

4) Last and least, how did Cyrus know about the Wutianese chant, and their effect, and that either killing Dregon OR Yuffie would end the threat, since he himself is not Wutainease.

A) I'll answer this even though it would be in later chapter anyways, but it's no big secret really, doesn't really spoil anything. Anyways let me put it simply. Lifestream stream of knowledge. Remember in the game at the temple of Ancients, where Sephiroth is talking about being the traveler of the Lifestream, and that he has knowledge of the Ancients because of it, and that of people long before the Ancients? Yea well, there's your answer, Lifestream has all the knowledge of the world in it, if I'm remembering correctly from the game that is.

Now anyways, sorry I didn't really answer all the questions, but remember the old saying, 'Patience is a virtue' All answers shall be reveal in do time my friends.

Disclaimer-Sephiroth- (Stands behind Zack and looks over his shoulder to see what he's writing) Plans to take..

(Covers up paper) Sephiroth! What the hell you doing here!

Sephiroth-(Crosses arms) Die was annoying the hell out of me.

(Rubs chin in thought) Then why don't you just kill her, geez...

Sephiroth- (Smirks) That's not a bad idea... Perhaps I'll go on a Die hunt (Turns around uhsheaths the Masamune and walks away.)

(Sweatdrops) Whoa whoa whoa! I was....just... kidding... (Shakes head) Baka.. Oh well, it's been getting too quiet around here anyway. Oh yea... (Gets a piece of paper and writes something down) I-Don't-Own-Final-Fantasy-7.. (Smirks) Didn't have to say it! heeheehee... I wonder if Sephiroth was serious about hunting Die down..... (Chuckles) Perhaps I'll send someone to hunt down Sephiroth for laughs. (Dials up a number) This is Zack, I got a job for you. How about you go hunt down Sephiroth.... (Sweatdrops) Yea Pretty Boy... why do you call him that anyways?... Yea he does look girlie Heh heh heh.

_Chapter 64- Deeper Underground_

Malice's lips curl into an insane smirk, his white eyes seem to glow as he stares down at Rima, with an insane look. He holds up his nightstick, the end of it pointing towards Rima. Suddenly a thins blade slides out of the nightstick. "Cyrus..." Rima snaps out of her surprised daze just before Malice thrusts his nightstick down. Rima rolls to the side, tossing a dagger at Malice in the process. Malice straightens up and pulls the dagger out of his neck. Rima stands ready for Malice's next attack. Malice glances down at the dagger in his hand, the smirk never leaving his face.

Malice throws the dagger back at Rima with all his might. Rima's eyes widen in surprise as she raises her left hand up in an attempt to catch it. Rima gives a short shout of pain and hunches over, her right hand wrapped around her left wrist as she stares at the dagger impaled through her hand. Blood drips down onto the rocky ground. Rima glances back towards Malice, just in time to see him run back into the path. Rima grit her teeth as she yanks the dagger out of her hand before chasing after him.

"Hey, ya hear that?" Daisuke asks stopping in her tracks. "Sounded like a scream." Sephiroth doesn't say anything before taking off a dead sprint. Daisuke's eyes widen in surprise before she takes off as well, "Dun go thinkin' ya can leave me behind Pretty Boy!"

The two run through the paths, making their way towards the direction they think the scream came from. As they make their way towards the end of the tunnel they see two figures standing at the end, one low to the ground while the other is standing behind him. Cloud and Red XIII look up toward Sephiroth and Daisuke. "Aright blondie, what's goin on?"

Cloud raises one eyebrow at the nickname, "Red is trying to catch Yuffie's scent so we can track her down." Cloud glances down at Red XIII who's sniffing the entire cave floor, "You get anything Red?" Cloud asks hopefully.

"Yes... it's Yuffie and..." Red XIII's nose scrunches up with each sniff at the cave floor. Red XIII lifts his head up and sits on his hunches "It appears Dregon is here as well."

"Dregon.." Cloud spits the name out in disgust, his fists clench at his sides as the anger boils up inside him. Cloud's anger suddenly disappears as a thought goes through his mind, "Why would Dregon want Yuffie? He already tried this once before. There's nothing else he could get from her." In the back of Cloud's mind, a not too old memory about the time he was trying to kill Yuffie when he was being controlled flashes through his mind.

'_It's her fault, she's the reason Vain was able to perform Le Cas Fo Gollost. She might know something else that will help Vain, I must kill her.'_

Cloud banishes the memory away with a shake of his head. That's something he'd rather forget. He almost killed Yuffie that day. Sephiroth crosses his arms and glances around the tunnel, his brows lower in question, "Where's Rima?"

Cloud's brows raise at the question, "That's right.." Cloud replies, just remembering about Rima, "Those two were paired up. And if Yuffie and Dregon were here, then where's Rima."

"I believe we should stay on Yuffie's track, Rima is not one to be concerned for, she's fully capable of taking care of herself." Red XIII says wisely.

Daisuke jumps from foot to foot, getting impatient with all the waiting, "So are we goin to do somethin or aren't we? What'd we all just standin 'round for? Shouldn't we be trackin your friend down?"

"She's right." Cloud agrees, "Red, can you follow Yuffie's trail?"

Red XIII nods his head once before he follows Yuffie's scent. The small group follows Red XIII as he makes his way down the one of the many tunnels in the Mythril Caves. The caves have an eerie silence as they walk through it, the only sounds being their steps and water dripping to the cave floor from the moisture buildup on the rocky ceiling. Red XIII stops as the tunnel they're in stops in what appears to be a dead end. "Where could they have gone?" Cloud asks confused looking around the tunnel.

"Could this be where that fellow went?" Daisuke asks walking to the side of the tunnel. At the side of the tunnel is what appears to be a wide crack, wide enough for someone to squeeze through sideways. Daisuke tests it out, she sidesteps into it, doing her best to avoid the sharp edges, "I bet they went through here. I can se an end."

Red XIII walks over to the crack and sniffs about. After getting a good whiff of the scents in the area, he nods his head to conform his suspicions. Red XIII turns around and sits on his hunches, "She's correct. Their scents are present in it. You'll have to go through. Unfortunately, I can't go any further. I won't be able to fit."

Cloud crosses his arms; lowering his head in thought, "Alright... make your way back to the Highwind and wait for us there." Cloud orders.

"Very well, I shall wait on the Highwind." With that said, Red XIII runs down the tunnel, his fiery tail visible the whole time until he turns a corner.

Cloud turns to Sephiroth, "Are you coming or are you going to search for Rima?" He asks, knowing that the dark swordsman is most likely worried about her.

"......" Sephiroth brushes passed Cloud and squeezes through the crack, he lowers his head to lock eyes with Daisuke. Sephiroth narrows his eyes at the treasure hunter, "Go." He orders coldly. Cloud shakes his head before walking over and squeezing through the crack as well.

They take small side steps, the sharp edges of the rock scraping against their backs and chests as they move along, leaving small scratches on their bodies where small droplets of blood escapes through. Cloud's brows lower in question as they continue to make their way through the narrow path, "Is it me, or does it seem like we're going down?"

"This is on a slope." Sephiroth answers simply as they continue on.

"I see a light!" Daisuke exclaims, "We're almost out of this bloody mess."

Cloud's face twists in confusion, "A light? In a cave?"

Daisuke lets out a breath of relief as she squeezes out of the narrow, jagged, path they were forced to go through, "Finally!"

Sephiroth comes out next followed closely by Cloud. Cloud eyes widen in amazement as he looks around the bright cavern. The 'light' as Daisuke had called it earlier, is actually the bright glow of the Lifestream. Two large pools of the Lifestream are in the cavern, one on each side of the small path in the middle of the cavern. The glowing green stream seems to be coming out of the sides of the cavern, only to drip down into the pools at the bottom. And on the other side of the cavern are three people, two men and one person thrown over one of the men's shoulder. Both looking at some sort of inscription in the cavern wall.

Cloud's eyes blaze up in fury when he sees Yuffie's unconscious form thrown over Dregon's right shoulder. The man on Dregon's left, lets out an all too familiar chuckle, one that Cloud was hoping he'd never have to hear again by the late Professor Hojo. "Dregon!" Cloud shouts in anger.

The two men turn around to see that they have visitors. Dregon immediately smirks at the three, "Ah Mr. Strife, a pleasure meeting you once again." He greets like his old self. "I suppose I should thank you all for taking care of Vain, although I was going to do it myself soon anyway."

"None of that matters" Cloud says, "Let Yuffie go now."

Dregon cups his chin and raises his head in thought, "Yes, Miss Kisaragi has something I want. Once I get it, I shall send her to you." Dregon's face darkens, his amber eyes seem to give off a frightening glow, "After I have my fun with her that is."

Cloud grits his teeth in anger. Hojo chuckles silently to himself as his eyes glance around the trio, studying each of them. His eyes fall on Sephiroth's form causing him to laugh once again, "My son Sephiroth, tee hee hee.. with the failure, this is something I truly never thought I'd see."

Sephiroth's hand goes to the hilt of the Masamune, "Hojo... I will kill you."

Hojo's laughter only grows, "You!? You're willing to kill your own father? The only family you have? The one you spent years wishing for but never could have?" Hojo crosses his arms, cupping his chin and lowering his head in thought, "Hmm... "

A smirk crosses Sephiroth's lips, "To kill the father that did nothing for me, would be the greatest event in my life." Sephiroth narrows his emerald eyes, "You led me to Jenova, knowing I'd find her. You led me to believe she was my real mother. You made my life in more then one way, Hojo, death is the only price you can pay."

"That's all very interesting and everything, but I must be on my way." Dregon cuts in, stopping the family quarrel. "After all I still have to find the piece to the puzzle in here and then locate the last one."

"I knew it!" Daisuke says excitedly, "There's treasure down here! You can't have it! It's mine and mine alone!"

Dregon ignores the treasure hunter and turns his gaze to Hojo, "Keep them busy for awhile." Dregon turns back to the group, "Well then, if you'll excuse me." Dregon turns around and begins heading up the path on his side of the cavern.

"Yuffie!" Cloud shouts, immediately taking off for the other side of the cavern. A smirk crosses Hojo's face as he watches Cloud run to his side, 'Moron.' In a flash, Cloud is blown into one of the pools of the Lifestream. Cloud shakes his head, clearing the daze he was in from the blow. Cloud stands up, his clothes soaked from the Lifestream, the pool is only knee high on him. Cloud glances around the cavern in confusion, his hand on the hilt of his Ultimate Weapon, "What hit me?"

Two men land onto the ground and in front of Hojo, seemingly coming from somewhere above. Surprise dances across Cloud's eyes as he stares at the two clones of himself, standing in front of him. "What the..." Is all Cloud can say.

Hojo chuckles at Cloud's stunned state, "Surprised? You think you were locked in a cell six months for nothing?" Hojo's laughs again, his eyes filled with mirth. "These two represent the last of the clones I've created." Hojo cups his chin, lowering his head in thought, "I was mistaken in thinking that clones of yourself would be stronger then the Sephiroth clones I created long ago. After all, you did defeat Sephiroth, yet this experiment proves to me that he's still stronger then you. No matter, your clones and Sephiroth's, are nothing compared to what shall come." Hojo's wicked laughter fills the cavern.

Daisuke turns her head towards Sephiroth, "Well Pretty Boy? Ya think ya can take care of them?"

Sephiroth unsheathes his mighty Masamune, Cloud follows suite and unsheathes his Ultimate Weapon. "Tee hee hee hee..." Hojo takes runs off into the path Dregon went up a few minutes ago.

Daisuke unsheathes both her butterfly swords, "Hey blondie." Daisuke calls out to Cloud. Cloud and both his clones glance over to Daisuke, "Leave these two to me an Pretty Boy. You go after that Dregon fellow."

Cloud looks over to Sephiroth questioningly. Sephiroth gives a short nod, agreeing with the plan. Sephiroth lunges forward at the clone on the left while Daisuke goes after the one on the right. Cloud takes off through the passage Dregon and Hojo walked into. The sounds of steel clashing behind him as the fighting begins.

Footsteps echo off the steel walls of the Highwind as Tifa heads towards the sickbay. In her right hand she's carrying a bowl with warm water and in her left she's carrying a white washcloth. She reaches the door of the sickbay and opens it up. She glances over to the blonde Turk sitting next to Reno's bed as he sleeps. Tifa walks over to Elena and holds things in her hands, "Here you go."

"Thank you." Elena grabs the bowl and washcloth and places them on the small table next to the bed. Elena stands up and leans over the unconscious Reno. She begins unbuttoning the Turk's white dress shirt. "That medication really knocked him out." Elena says laughing a little. Tifa gives an amused smile as Elena takes off the bandages on Reno's shoulder. Elena grabs the washcloth and puts it in the bowl. She wrings most of the water out of the washcloth before cleaning Reno's shoulder wound, wiping away the dried up blood around the wound. "So where's Vincent?" Elena asks, trying to pass the time with a little conversation.

"Outside on the deck watching for anyone to return." Tifa replies as she takes a seat on a spare chair in the room. A smile cross Tifa's lips as she watches Elena, "So... what's with you and Reno?" She asks suddenly.

Elena lowers her head, trying to hide her red face, "I don't know what you're talking about." Elena puts the washcloth on the small table and takes out some fresh bandages. She begins bandaging up his wound, while at the same time trying to avoid Tifa's gaze.

Crimson eyes continue to scan the surrounding area around the Highwind. _'You take things too serious.'_ Chaos's voice rings through Vincent's mind. Vincent's brows lower in annoyance with the demon's presence, still angry with him about the whole Rima thing. Vincent just ignores the demon, like he's been doing for a while now. Chaos cackles, _'The silent treatment doesn't work on me. Not when it's coming from someone who says less then a child just learning to speak.'_

Vincent raises his human hand up to the side off his neck and rubs it, feeling something moist on it. He pulls his hand away and looks at his hand to see his blood on his fingers. Vincent's brows lower in question. This is the third time since Rima bit him that the marks have just suddenly bled for no apparent reason. It's beginning to annoy the gunslinger. 'Why does it bleed?'

'_Vampires turn others into a vampire by passing the virus on with a bite. A virus that can't be totally destroyed.'_ Chaos replies. '_The virus is purged out of your body, but the smallest bit of it remains and slowly spreads, the only way to fight it is to purge it out.'_

'How long will this go on?'

'_Until you body builds up a stronger immunity to the virus.' _

A flash of amusement dances across Vincent's crimson eyes, 'You know a lot about vampires Chaos.' Vincent's brows lower in confusion when he feels Chaos shift uncomfortably within his mind.

'_Well I shout know...'_

'And why's that?'

Vincent can picture Chaos rolling his eyes at him, _'Think Valentine. What am I? What kind of demon am I?' _

'........The King of Demons' Vincent answers.

Vincent can feel amusement coming from Chaos from the answer he gave _'Besides that. What do I look like to you?'_

Vincent closes his eyes in thought and pictures Chaos. The demon has deadly claws, razor sharp teeth, darker shade of crimson eyes then Vincent's. The demon's skin black as night. Then Vincent pictures the two huge bat-like wings that sprout from Chaos's back. Vincent opens his eyes, blinking a few times to get them back into focus, 'You look like a giant bat.'

Chaos's laughter rings throughout Vincent's mind. Vincent waits for the demon comment. _'Well that's not too far off from what I am.' _Chaos answers, his voice filled with mirth. _'What's usually associated with bats in stories?' _Chaos answers.

'........vampires?' Vincent replies uncertainly.

'_I'm what you can consider the last of the ancient demons. What people see when they think of us is the vampires. I'm from a time when vampires were demons. In this day, vampires are just a human infected with our DNA. I don't know how and when it began, but humans began to be effected by a wound that would be infected by my kind. That's how the things you call vampires turn into what they are now.'_

Confusion sets in Vincent's mind as he ponders the demon's words. 'You said 'our kind' and you seem to be saying that you aren't a vampire. But something else.'

'_That's because the word, 'vampire' is not what we are called. You humans placed that label on. Humans forgot the true name of our race. The truth of the matter is that, vampire is just a disease.'_

Vincent's brows lower in thought. True he never knew much about the demon inhabiting his mind, but he wasn't expecting something like this, 'If vampires are just an evolved version of your kind or what ever you mean, then why do you need to purge the virus? Wouldn't it not affect you?'

Chaos's cackle rings throughout Vincent's mind, _'You seem to forget. We are not one of the same. The virus does not affect me, however, it can affect you. You are human. That's why it has to be purged until your body begins to react to the virus and make some sort of immunity to it.'_

Vincent's gaze lowers down to the ground under him. He feels Chaos's presence disappear from his mind, marking the end of the discussion. Vincent brushes a few strands of ebony strands out of his eyes and continues to watch for anyone. Crimson eyes locks on a form as it runs out of the Mythril Mines.

Cloud continues to push his legs onward; desperate to get Yuffie back before Dregon has a chance to escape. He uses the lit up torches that are handing on the walls as his tracks in finding Dregon. Where there's a torch lit must mean that Dregon went down the path. Soon enough, Cloud sees the end of the path as it opens up to one of the many caverns in Mythril Mines. Cloud slows down his stride to a stealthy walk; wanting to find out what Dregon is planning on doing. He stops outside the entrance of the cavern, listening to the voices inside it. Cloud peeks in to see what's going on.

Dregon, still holding the unconscious Yuffie, and Hojo, are both standing in front of a stone alter. "This is it." Dregon says, his voice filled with mirth, "There's only one more left."

Hojo's shoulders tremble as he's overcome by his silent laughter, "Yes... the whereabouts of the remaining piece is somewhere outside of the Great Glacier."

'Outside Great Glacier.' Cloud repeats in his mind, taking note to remember it.

"With this girl I will have the ultimate power under my control. No one will be able to stand against it." Dregon speaks with confidence.

Hojo crosses his arms; lowering his head in thought, "Hmm... I wonder..."

"What is it Hojo?" Dregon asks.

Hojo shakes his head, waving him off with his hand, "Just something from an old text I've read. It's of no importance to us." Hojo replies, his face neutral.

'What are they talking about?' Cloud thinks to himself. It's taking all of his willpower to not jump out and attack them and take Yuffie back. But experience taught him one important thing. Gather as much information on your enemies. Cloud didn't do this when this first began, many lives were taken from his foolish mistake.

Dregon's eyes narrow the very slightest in suspicion, after all, Hojo is known for his manipulative nature. Dregon shakes his head, ridding his mind of any thoughts about the professor's plans. "You will be able to get what I need from the girl, right?"

A sly smirk crosses Hojo's lips, "Of course, nothing a little prick of a needle can't handle." Hojo bends forward to get a better look at Yuffie's face. "Tee hee hee, she'll make a good guinea pig afterwards."

Cloud grinds his teeth, his eye twitching at the same time. He knows what Hojo is implying when he's saying 'She'll make a good guinea pig' He's not going to let him lay any of his scummy disgusting foul hands on Yuffie. 'I've heard enough.' Cloud says to himself. He reaches over his shoulder, grabbing the hilt of the Ultimate Weapon. He walks into the cavern, unsheathing the Ultimate Weapon in the process. "Let Yuffie go!" Cloud demands, startling the two men.

Dregon quickly turns around to see who has interrupted them. A smirk plays across his face when he sees Cloud, "Ah, Mr. Strife. A pleasure meeting you again. Although I wasn't expecting you so soon. As I told you before, you'll get her back once I get what I want from her."

"You aren't getting anything!" Cloud lunges forward, raising the Ultimate Weapon over his head. Cloud slashes down as Dregon raises his free hand up. The Ultimate Weapon and Cloud for that matter both stop. Cloud struggles to break from Dregon's mind powers, 'Shit! I forgot!'

Dregon gives Cloud a bored look, "You'll have to be more original, this is beginning to bore me." Cloud is tossed across the cavern, crashing into the rocky wall. Cloud pushes himself up off the ground; he holds the Ultimate Weapon out in front of himself, ready to defend. Dregon gives a half amused grin and waves his hands out in front of him. All the torches in the cavern are blown out from a strong gust. "I don't have time to play with you. However..." Cloud's grip on the Ultimate Weapon tightens as several pairs of crimson eyes begin appearing in the cavern, "These are more then happy to play with you." Dregon chuckles to himself, "Hojo, let's go. this path leads to the surface." The two men walk into another path, leaving Cloud with the hadions.

Cloud's eyes go side to side, watching as the hadions close in on him. _"Die...die...die." _The hadions chant as they circle around him. Cloud pushes the button on the bottom of the hilt of the Ultimate Weapon. The Ultimate Weapon's blade gives off a soft glow. The hadions pause in there advance for a moment before closing in on him. Cloud brings his right foot back, drawing the Ultimate Weapon to his side, in one swift motion he strike at a hadion.

Rima ignores the pain in her hand and her throbbing calves as she tries to keep up with the dark figure ten feet in front of her. Although Rima's in her vampire form, she's still having trouble keeping up with Malice. And even though Yuffie is safe from Malice by now, Rima can't let him get away, not after she found out the truth, that Malice is what used to be her older brother Cyrus. People say that you should never let the past control you, that you can't change what happened. Rima never had a past until a few weeks ago when she began remembering things, some good memories, and some she'd rather forget.

Rima notices the dull moonlight out the entrance of the cave as Malice intends to leave the Mythril Mines. Malice runs out of the mines, turning to the side of the entrance. Rima pushes herself to carry herself faster. She runs out of the mines and stops. She scans the area for any trace of Malice. Rima ignores the fact she's gasping for air, and that her heart feels like its about to burst from her chest. She can feel blood tickle the tips of her fingers on her right hand as blood drips to the ground. "Where did he go..." She asks herself quietly after finding no trace of Malice.

Rima stops breathing as she faintly hears talking. Without a moment of hesitation she takes of in the direction she hears the voices. She skids to a halt as two men walk out of the mines, one carrying a familiar ninja over his shoulder. But Rima doesn't notice this. Her entire being is focused on the man walking behind the other. Rima's breath quickens once again, not from exertion this time. Rage begins to boil up within her as her crimson eyes seem to glow even more brightly then before. Rima's clenches her hands tightly, ignoring the pain of her claws digging into her palms and the blood that comes begins to flow out of both her palms.

Nothing in the world matters to Rima more then the man standing in front of her. Right now, nothing in this world is worth her time except this man. The man she despises most, the man she vowed to take her revenge on, the man who's life she'll take right now. "Hojo..." Rima literally hisses his name out.

Dregon and Hojo stop in their trek and turn around to face Rima. Dregon readjusts Yuffie's weight on his shoulder, "And who are you?" Dregon asks clearly annoyed, although to be honest with himself, the bloody gaze of the woman was a bit frightening to even him.

Hojo crosses his arms, cupping his chin in one hand as he looks Rima up and down, "Hmm... interesting..." He says thinking aloud, "You look.... familiar...." Hojo's shoulders shake as he silently laughs.

'What's she doing out here?' Vincent thinks to himself as he sees Rima. He watches as she takes off even further away from the Highwind, only to stop again as two men walk out of the mines. Vincent's eyes flash with recognition as he notices Dregon carrying Yuffie and 'Hojo!' Anger wells up inside the ex-Turk. Without a second thought, Vincent leaps over the railing of the deck. His crimson cape and ebony hair whipping the air above his head as he drops to the ground.

Hojo's eyes flash with recognition as he finally remembers who the woman standing in front of him is. This only causes Hojo to laugh even more, "So my guinea pig has come back to me." Hojo states as a smirk crosses his lips.

Dregon looks on between the two, a bored expression on his face. "Professor, the pick up will be here at any second. Do hurry this up."

"You're life is mine Hojo." Rima says as she pulls out two daggers from inside her trench coat. "I'll kill you for what you've done."

"Oh? And what did I do?" Hojo asks beginning to get bored. Can you blame him? He's heard the same thing said by many others before.

"For turning me into this!" Rima shouts!

Hojo silently laughs as a half amused smile crosses his lips, "That? You want to kill me for that? What I did was quicken what would of happened eventually, and you want to kill me for it? Nonsense." Hojo rubs his chin in thought, "Now I'd understand killing me for the other thing that I did." Hojo says thoughtfully.

Anger disappears as confusion sets in, "What other thing?" Rima asks not understanding.

Hojo's brows raise above his glasses in mild surprise, "You mean you didn't know?" Hojo asks. Hojo chuckles at Rima's silence. "It's your body and you didn't know?" Hojo asks in disbelief, "You must of had some sort of signs of it."

"What the hell did you do!" Rima asks, growing tired of his rambling.

"Tee hee hee hee. You honestly are a moron to not know what you were carrying inside you." Hojo says laughing.

Rima's face goes blank, "Carrying. Inside. Me?" She says uncertainly.

"Tee hee hee hee... When I had you in y lab.. hee hee hee hee... I found him.... hee hee.... and I removed him... hee hee hee hee!... I couldn't allow something of Sephiroth's such as that to enter this world hee hee hee!" Hojo's overcome with laughter.

Rima's brows lower in thought, "What does Sephiroth have to do with anything? And what do you mean you removed 'him'? Who?" Hojo rumbling just doesn't make any sense. 'What could of been inside of me that I didn't know of. And how would it be something of Sephir....' All thoughts cease in Rima's mind as her crimson eyes goes as wide as possible.

"Tee hee hee hee... I see you finally understand." Hojo comments.

'He took.. I was... Sephiroth's... ' Rima can't make a single coherent thought go through her mind. The sound a running motor and the screeching of brakes, not going registering in Rima's mind.

"Our ride is here." Dregon states. A gun shot rings throughout the area. Dregon winces as a bullets graces his right cheek. He glances behind the frozen woman to the crimson and black blur making it's way towards them. "Damnit. It's Valentine. Hojo let's go!" Dregon states running towards the buggy that pulled up. Hojo glances at Rima a moment longer, laughter still coursing throughout his body before he races towards the buggy.

The buggy speeds off as Vincent reaches Rima. He fires a couple of desperate shots at the buggy before giving up on it and holsters his Death Penalty. "They have Yuffie." Vincent states, his voice monotone. He glances over to the distressed woman beside him as she says the first thing that she's able to.

"I was pregnant with Sephiroth's son." Vincent's brows raise in surprise.

Heeheeheehee HA HA HA HA! MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay everyone... That's it for now. Sorry for the update coming so slow. I've been working on this chapter for at least two weeks now. School truly is a drag ya know? Especially Junior year. It seems that we have more work then usual... well I guess that should be expected huh? Well I hope y'all enjoyed this here chapter. I think it may be my longest yet. It's ten pages long! Wow... heh heh heh. Actually I think I have a longer chapter. It doesn't matter. It's all good. I hope this chapter is up to y'all standards out there. And I apologize for any grammar errors ahead of time. I'm not proofreading this chapter since I need to work on my other fics right away. They need updates too. Well anyways, Review ya'll! TTNC!


	65. Figuring Out Dregon's Plan

Howdy ya'll! Well I hope you liked the last chapter, sorry about the updates being slower, but yea well uh.. school and stuff heh heh. Well anyways, let's just cut to the chase. I had a lot of things planned out, which I was going to put into the fic, but I'm going to slim some of the story down, If I were to put all this stuff into it then the fic would still have about twenty to thirty chapters to go. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind writing all of it, but is making it harder for me to update this fic, the website freezes and I have to refresh like ten times before I can actually update it, I know I could just create a new story that follows up on the last chapter like, 'Cry of Eternity: Continued.' But I find that confusing ya know? So the story is going to be slimmed down some, which some of you might like to hear because that means the conclusion is closer and some of you may not like it because it might make some things left out in the open. Sorry if it does that.

Anyways, Goldmonkey, a new reviewer, has some questions for me.

1) Why were the villagers calling Rima a witch when she casted Materia? wasn't materia suppose to be around since the Ancients?

A) Uh.... I don't recall materia being around since the Ancients, I know the Ancients themselves had special powers, without the need of materia, and that materia is the basically the wisdom of the Ancients or something like that, I know materia is created from mako and stuff, but Yea... Let's just put it this way, in my fic, materia wasn't known back in Rima's time, seeing something amazing as materia being cast by a small child, made the villagers think she was a witch.

2) How can someone accidentally cast magic, if materia has been around (I think that was the question you asked, can't remember exactly so sorry if it's wrong, too lazy to go look)

A)Ok... Rima was a small child back then, the world didn't know of magic and materia, when Rima or rather Seria, said the word, "Quake." the spell was performed like any other materia. lol I could make this easier by just saying that Rima is a decendent of an actual witch which would make her a blood sucking, broom riding, dagger tossing, gunslinger. Hmm... lol naw... can't do that, I might get hurt.

Disclaimer- Malice (Jumps off the branch he was reclining on. He stretches and yawns while he stands on the ground) Well dimbass is taking a nap so I'm stuck doing this, Zack does not own Final Fantasy 7 and never will because he's as poor as they come, doesn't own a damn thing, not even his own life heh heh heh.

_ _

Chapter 66- Figuring Out Dregon's Plan

Daisuke groans in pain as she stands up after another attack from one of the clones. The clone just stands in front of her, waiting, his eyes seeming to taunt her. The sounds of swords clashing makes her turn her head to the side to see Sephiroth driving the other clone back. Daisuke turns her fiery gaze back at the clone in front of her, she pushes herself back up to her feet. The treasure hunter holds both her swords out in front of her and locks her gaze with the clone.

At their side, a sword drops to the ground, followed by the sound of a body falling to the ground. The clone in front of Daisuke's watchful gaze, briefly turns his head to the side to see his brother laying on the ground, headless. Daisuke immediately lunges forward, with a battle roar she swings one of her swords at the distracted clone. Quickly bringing up the Ultimate Weapon replica, the clone blocks the first attack. Daisuke quickly slashes her other sword upward, cutting the clone's right arm off in the process. A brief look of surprise flashes through the clone's eyes before Daisuke thrusts one of her swords through his throat. The clone's body jerk and trembles, as blood runs down the blade of the sword.

Daisuke tosses the corpse of the clone off to the side before sheathing both her swords. She glances over to Sephiroth to see him heading out of the cavern, "Hey! Dun go leavin' without meh!" She shouts before chasing after the dark swordsman.

------

A blinding light erupts within the cave, the sounds of shrieking demons filling the cave as the hadions seem to burn away from the light. When the light fades away all that stands is the blonde swordsman, hunched over exhausted as he takes deep breaths, trying to get air into his lungs. Had the circumstances been different, he would of taken a break, but one thought continues to cross his mind, striving him to move forward, 'Yuffie...' Cloud pushes his legs forward, making them carrying his body faster, like a bat out of hell.

------

Vincent crimson eyes blink a few times in disbelief, "Pardon?" He asks, not sure he heard the distressed woman correctly.

Rima just stands in her spot, her mouth hung agape, her eyes unblinking. Finally coming to her sense, Rima's eyes blink, breaking the stare they were in. Her heart seemed to clutch in her chest as the realization of what Hojo was saying sinks in. Rima drops to her knees, her crimson eyes fading into their once amber color as her claws return back to their normal state, leaving nothing but a human Rima. Despite all that, it went on notice by Rima, having one thought in mind, "Hojo killed my child."

Rima lowers her head to the ground as her shoulders begin to tremble. After hearing a choked sob, Vincent realizes she's crying. He lowers his crimson eyes to the ground, as if he's being scolded. Taking a step closer to Rima, he reaches out and places his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright." He says, trying to give some sort of comfort.

Rima's fingers dig into the ground as she clenches her fists, a sudden wave of anger coursing through her body. Before Vincent knows what's happening, Rima is standing while he's on the ground, the right side of his face throbbing from the force of her punch. Rima steps forward, grabbing handfuls of Vincent's cloak and pulling him to his feet, a small fire of rage growing deep in her amber eyes as she shakes the dark gunslinger.

"Don't tell me it's alright!" She shouts in all her anger, "Not only do I just find out I have a brother hell bent on killing that air-headed ninja, but I find out that fucking sick bastard killed my unborn child, one that I didn't even know about. And you tell me it's going to be alright! Nothing is alright, everything keeps getting worse when I'm with you people!" She yells, venting her anger out on Vincent.

The dark gunslinger just stands there, letting Rima take her anger out at him, while keeping his eyes trained on the ground like a scolded pup, "I'm sorry." He says in a pathetic attempt to give her some sort of comfort.

"Don't apologize!" Rima hisses. She slowly lowers her face to Vincent's chest, her hands still clutching his cloak tightly as her shoulders begin to shake again, "Don't... apologize." Vincent places his human hand around her awkwardly, not used to this amount of physical contact, making him a bit uncomfortable, and with the thought of what Chaos had done, only increasing his discomfort.

"What's going on?"

Vincent's head snaps his gaze to the side. Red XIII stands in his spot, a bewildered look across his beastly face as he stares at the two. Vincent finds himself at a loss for words, not being able to find a way to explain the situation. Lucky for him, he doesn't have to. Rima pushes herself away from him, "Nothing is going on." She replies to Red XIII coldly. And as if nothing was bothering her in the first place, she calmly walks away, towards the Highwind, where she figured everyone will be going, giving no indication that she had ever been upset.

Red XIII silently watches Rima as she walks away, once out of earshot, Red XIII turns his wondering gaze to silent gunslinger, "What is wrong with her?" Red XIII asks curiously.

Vincent shakes his head, "A lot of things." He replies before heading towards the Highwind also. Red XIII tilts his head to the side as he watches the ex-Turk walk away, his head filled with questions, questions he would like answers to.

------

Cloud tries to control the anger welding up in him as AVALANCHE and the Turks hold a meeting on the Highwind, to discuss their next destination, the Great Glacier. However, the fact that Yuffie has been kidnapped again, and Reno, Elena, Tifa, and Daisuke, each arguing about the best place to start searching the Great Glacier, is slowly making his anger reaching its limit point.

Cloud slams a fist on the table, "Be quiet!" cloud shouts, effectively quieting everyone in the room. Cloud turns his angry gaze on the four who were arguing, "Reno, I don't give a damn if it's too cold for you. Elena, if Reno doesn't want to be stuck on the ship this time, then let him off, let him die for all I care. Tifa, I understand why you think we should rest for the night before leaving, I'm tired too. But Dregon has Yuffie, and we don't know what he'll do to her. And Daisuke..." Cloud turns an annoyed look to the treasure hunter, "Why the hell would we stop at Bone Village for!? We need to go to the Great Glacier and find whatever it is Dregon is searching for, and if we find that, we find Dregon, and with Dregon we find Yuffie. So forget about Bone Village!"

"But.." Daisuke begins.

"No dammit, forget it. We aren't wasting anytime!" Cloud says, his anger getting the best of him.

Daisuke gives a look of annoyance of her own, "But..." She begins again.

"No! Be quiet!" Cloud shouts, his voice seeming to rock the walls around them. Daisuke crosses her arms, her brows lowered in anger as she remains silent. Cloud takes a deep breath as he runs his left hand through his spiky hair, "Ok... We need to figure out where to look for this thing.." Cloud trails off.

Daisuke just loses it, "That's what I was tryin' to say ya jackass!" She shouts, she stands up, slamming both her hands on the table as she glares at Cloud, "If ya would jus let meh speak, ya would of already know! Bone Village is a town full of us treasure hunters! If that there Dregon fellow is searchin' for some sort of ancient artifact or something like that, we'd have it written down in our documents! We have everything written down about legendary treasures and whatnot! If ya jus taken ya head out of ya ass and listened for one small minute, ya would already know this!" With that said, Daisuke plops down in her seat in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest as she glares at the wall across the table.

"Alright.." Cloud says scratching the back of his head, "Since we don't know where to begin searching, and since Bone Village seems to be the only place to get a lead. We'll go there. Everyone get ready." Cloud says.

The group nod their heads before they begin to leave the room, all but one. Daisuke stays in her seat, staring straight ahead, seemingly lost in thought. Suddenly, Daisuke whacks her head on the table multiple times, while saying, "What _Whack! _ws _Whack! _wrong_ Whack!_ with _Whack!_ me!" Daisuke shakes head in her hands, as a shudder courses throughout her body with what's to come when they arrive at Bone Village. The visit home isn't going to be what you call a 'pleasant' visit. She'll have to deal with, 'him.' The thought itself makes Daisuke's face heat up.

------

The group soon lands in the backwater town of Bone Village, the loud motors, and the bright lights of the Highwind, soon awakening everyone in the Bone Village from their slumber. Some villagers just ignore what's going on outside, and go back to sleep while others peek out of the tents they live in, one of them being the governor of the village. The governor of the village, exits from his tent, and approaches the group as they step off the Highwind.

"We need your help." Cloud says, cutting straight to the chase.

The governor glances around the group, recognizing some of the group as the rebel group AVALANCHE while some of them he hasn't seen before. One of the members in the group however, catches his eyes the most. Walking towards the woman who's seems to be cowering behind the group, he wraps his arms around her immediately, "Daisuke, you've finally come home!"

"Uh... hi Pa." Daisuke replies embarrassedly. The group watches the scene in amusement, "Could you like... let meh go now?"

Her father releases his hold on her and studies her, up and down, "My my my, these past six months seem to have been harsh to you." He comments, noticing the various tears in Daisuke's clothing and the blood stains on them.

"Alrighty, look." Daisuke says, trying to change the subject, "These folks need to do some research about somethin'. We need to find somethin' that this one dude is lookin' for."

Daisuke's father nods his head in understanding before turning around, "Come this way. All the books are in my tent." He says.

The group follows closely behind Daisuke's father, Daisuke keeping near the back of the group as she glances all around the village, as if expecting something. Tifa notices Daisuke's strange behavior and decides to question it, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong! What make ya think somethin's wrong? Everythin' is perfectly fine, nuttin wrong here, no sir-re." Daisuke says a bit too quickly for Tifa to catch. Daisuke quickens her pace to the tent, trying to get inside as quickly as possible.

"Now.. give me a description of what you're looking for." Daisuke's father says.

"Description? uh...." Cloud trails off, "We don't know what it looks like."

"Then tell me what you do know about it."

Cloud scratches the back of his head, "Well... it seems that there's three of them, and that they are all located in different places.... and that's about it."

The governor places a hand on his chin, looking as if deep in thought. After a moment or two he lets out a sigh, "I'm afraid that's not much to go on."

Silence fills the tent as each member of the group tries to think of something they might have left out. The silence is soon ended by Vincent, "It's origins are from Wutai." His monotone voice cuts through the silence.

"And how do you know that?" Reno asks, suspiciously. True Vincent used to be a Turk, just like himself, but that doesn't mean Reno trusts him. He only trusts him as much as the rest of AVALANCHE, which isn't much, not after the whole incident with Zack.

"Place the clues together.." Vincent begins. "Dregon needs something from Yuffie and whatever this item he's searching for to succeed in his plans, whatever they might be. If it concerns Yuffie, then the object he desires must have come from Wutai."

"Well, in that case..." Daisuke's father begins, "I happen to have four books that y'all can look through. Whatever this item is, it's bound to be in one of them." Daisuke's father walks over to the other side of the tent, where an old chest sits. Opening it up, he begins rummaging through the chest, pulling out a book every now and then. Once he has the four books he's searching for he turns around and carries them over to the group, "These books are consisted, primary of old Wutianease artifacts. Search through them for anything that catches your eye.

"I'll take this one!" Daisuke announces, grabbing the top book off the pile. she sits down in a spot at the side of the tent and opens up the book. Tifa walks over to Daisuke, deciding to help the treasure hunter search through the book.

"I hate reading." Reno mumbles under his breath before snatching the next book.

"Oh come on, Reno. It's not that bad..." A teasing smirk plays across Elena's face as she follows Reno to a spot to read, "Unless of course, you don't know how to read."

Reno shoots Elena a challenging look over his shoulder, "Are you implying something?" He asks threateningly.

"Only the fact that you never made it passed sixth grade." Elena replies offhandedly.

Reno's eye twitches in annoyance, "I. Can. Read." He says slowly, making sure to get his point across.

Elena pats Reno on the back, "Of course you can."

Reno shakes his head, "Elena, shut up."

"......" Vincent walks over and takes the third book from the governor's hands before walking away, his claw flipping through the pages as he skims through it.

Cloud scratches the back of his head and takes the last book. He glances down at Red XIII and grins, "I guess we get what's left over." Red XIII nods his head.

------

"Ugh... this really blows, ya know?" Daisuke says, aggravated with searching through the book.

Tifa bites back a yawn, the demand for sleep weighing heavily on her body. "We still have half the book left over."

Daisuke opens her mouth to remark but shuts it when a frighteningly familiar voice reaches her ears. "Hey old man!? You in here? What's with the lights?" A male voice says outside the tent. Daisuke ducks behind Tifa, confusing the fistfighter in the process. A moment later a man walks into the tent, his brown eyes scanning the tent as he notices all the people. "You have a lot of guests tonight eh?"

The man brushes a few brunette strands out of his eyes. Dirt smudges are visible all over the boy's black shirt and blue jeans. His black steel toe boots are worn down, making the steel under the leather on the toe visible. His arms carry various scars from all the cuts and scrapes you get from excavating the land, the beginnings of a beard is visible on his face. The man couldn't be older then twenty years old.

The man glances around the tent, "So what's with all these folks?"

"Tenskai...was there a reason for your visit?" Daisuke's father asks.

The man, known as Tenskai, shrugs his shoulders, "Curious as to why you're up this late. I heard what sounded like an airship land around here so I was awake. Went to..." Tenskai stops what he's saying when he notices a certain woman hiding behind Tifa. Tilting his head to the side, Tenskai tries to get a better look at the woman, "Daisuke?" He asks uncertain.

"Damnit..." Daisuke whispers behind Tifa, making the fistfighter giggle. Standing up, Daisuke reveals herself, "Eh.. heh heh..." Daisuke scratches the back of her head as her face turns red under Tenskai's gaze, "H-hi, Tenskai."

A wide smile spreads across Tenskai's face before he quickly walks over and wraps his arms around Daisuke, lifting her off the ground in a tight hug, "It is you!" He says happily. "It's been six months! Do you know how boring it was around here without you!?"

"Can't...breathe...." Daisuke manages to choke out.

Tifa giggles from her spot as she watches the couple. Tenskai releases Daisuke for his bear hug. Scratching the back of his head, Tenskai chuckles embarrassedly, "Sorry... forget how strong I am sometimes."

"So you going to introduce us?" Tifa asks a bit teasingly.

"Yea, yea, yea." Daisuke says. "That there is Tifa." Daisuke says, pointing to Tifa. Tifa smiles and waves to Tenskai. Daisuke continues on, "The two over there are Reno and Elena. The dog and blondie over there are Red and Cloud."

"I am not a dog." Rd XIII says insulted.

"Whatever..." Daisuke waves him off. She points over to Vincent, "Though vampire lookin' dude is name Vincent. The woman who seems to take fashion lessons from him, but more personality then a stone unlike Vincent, is named Rima. And finally... " Daisuke points to Sephiroth who's standing off to the side, "Not that he needs an introduction since he's known throughout the world, that's Sephiroth, a.k.a. Pretty Boy." Sephiroth shoots Daisuke a deadly glare, while Tenskai laughs at the nickname. Daisuke takes a breath, "And everyone, this is Tenskai, ...mumble mumble."

"What was that?" Tifa asks, not hearing the last part.

Daisuke's face heats up, "I said he's my boyfriend!" Tifa laughs at Daisuke's embarrassed face. Daisuke scoffs and crosses his arms.

"You have a boyfriend!?" Cloud asks in disbelief.

Daisuke turns to Cloud and raises an eyebrow, "Yea what of it, blondie?"

Cloud scratches the back of his head, giving a nervous chuckle, "Well... I was under the impression you had a thing for Sephiroth.."

"What...." Daisuke replies.

Tifa nods her head in agreement, "I thought the same."

"As did I" Red XIII admits.

Daisuke nearly chokes on her laugh. "You guys thought that I.... Eww... no offense... but Pretty Boy is too girlie for me."

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow, "Girlie?" From her spot, Rima gives a small amused smile.

Tenskai shakes his head, "Well then... It's time for me to go to bed..." He says suddenly. He walks to the entrance of the tent before turning back around and face Daisuke. Tenskai grins, "You coming?"

Daisuke covers her inflamed face with both her hands shaking her head, "Not tonight, I have too much to do." She manages to says, as embarrassing as it was. Almost the entire group raises an eyebrow at the small exchange of words. Tenskai shrugs his shoulders and leaves the tent. Once she thinks her face is no longer red, Daisuke removes her hands from her face, to see, not only her father staring at her, but AVALANCHE as well, "What!? A girl can have some fun too, can't she!?"

The tent is filled with silence as everyone stares at Daisuke. A cough brings everyone out of their trance, as they turn to Vincent, "As interesting as that may seem. I believe I may have found what we are looking for." Vincent walks over to Cloud and hands the book he has to him, pointing to a section of the book out to Cloud.

Cloud glances at the section that Vincent pointed to. "Eternity's Talisman?" Cloud reads the title out loud. He glances up to Vincent who nods his head, telling him to continue. Cloud glances back down in the book, reading the informing about the piece.

"Though it's only a theory that this artifact is real. Facts about its significance has been gathered from Wutai. The talisman is said to be part of an old Wutainease ritual, that only the royal family knows. It's said that it's a piece to a complex puzzle in order to release a power not known to this world, that can wreak havoc all across the globe, if used incorrectly. Through questioning royal families in Wutai through the years, it has been found out that the ritual, _Helos Summonai,_ which has some sort of relation to the more known ritual _Le Cas Vo Gollost, _which is believed that it raises the dead, can be performed when all the pieces are brought together. Though it has not been proven yet, it's said that the Eternity Talisman can only work in the ritual when the lesser of the rituals, _Le Cas Vo Gollost_, has already been performed and that, one who's not dead or alive, can use the talisman."

If there's any further information written down, Cloud can't read it, through the ages the ink has diminished off the pages. Cloud closes the book as he places a hand on his chin while he thinks, "So what does this mean?" Cloud asks

"Isn't it obvious?" Sephiroth asks, speaking for the first time, since the Mythril Caves. The group turn to him questioningly. Sephiroth rolls his eyes, "Dregon is searching for this talisman and plans on using it. It said that Le Cas Vo Gollost had to be performed in order to perform this ritual, which means, he's been using Vain... or Jenova, whichever one it is."

Reno's brows lower in thought. "One who's not dead or alive, can use the talisman." Reno repeats the part in the book, "What the hell does that mean?"

Vincent closes his eyes and lower his head in thought, "An undead, in other words a zombie. Vain killed Dregon and brought him back, making him an undead. Dregon must of known about Vain's upcoming betrayal."

"So this means..." Tifa trails off.

Red XIII nods his head, understanding what Tifa was going to say, "It means that, everything that's happened so far.... Dregon had planned out..."

Heeheeeheee.... I so evil! Well y'all... that's it for now. Sorry for the lack of updating, but again, School sucks, slowing things down. I have a three day weekend coming up, and although I work Saturday and Sunday, Monday I'm free so I can try to update then. But anyways, I hope y'all liked this chapter, it was hard for me to get back into the mood of things, don't know if this was a good chapter or not, but that's what I have y'all for. So tell me how it is and review... TTNC!


	66. Bitter And Cold

Sigh... I think I'm falling apart... My chapters are becoming.. sloppy and lame, at least there's one person out there who thinks the same as me, I'm losing my touch. I've noticed for awhile now, it's just that this fic is so LONG and I want to get it over with. But I've searched around and I think I got my muse back, never fear! Action is near! And we'll see if I truly am losing my touch or not.

**__**

EXTREMELY IMPORTANT Listen up everyone. This will be the last chapter for this thing. Not the end of the story though. I'm posting the rest of the chapters under a new story. (Cry Of Eternity: Continued) The reason for this is because is making it a bitch to update this fic, I have to refresh the site like fifteen times before I can update, the story is too long I guess. So when you see a new story that says 'Cry Of Eternity: Continued' It's this and it's starting right where this chapter ends. This makes it less of a hassle for me to update. Thanks, now buh bye!

Disclaimer- (Sighs and draws pictures of a woman who's body is on fire.)

Malice- (Walks up to him and looks over Zack's shoulder to see what he's drawing.) What the hell is that suppose to be?

(Grins) That's my little gothic pyro friend... she's great.......

Malice- (Blinks a few minutes before taking a step back suddenly) Whoa.... okay... what happened to Die?"

(Tilts head to the side) Who died?

Malice- (Brows raise in surprise) Whoa.. you got it bad if you forgot about her (Thinks for a moment before he begins laughing wickedly) Oh I'm so going to go tell Die about this, she'll beat the living crap out of you! (Laughs and walks away.)

(Chuckles to himself as Malice walks away) I LOVE messing with people! I just keep finding new ways to cuz Malice pain! After all, who will be around to vent Die's fury out other than the messenger? Hee hee hee hee! (Cough) Eh hem... I don't own Final Fantasy 7, oh but maybe one day I'll make a sequel to the sequel for Final Fantasy 7... Make sense?

__

Bitter And Cold

The first time AVALANCHE went up the Great Glacier, they were not prepared for what it had in store for them. The biting cold, the howling wind, and chilling snow, all caused the group to pass out. This time however, the group knows what they are up against, dressing up in many layers of clothing, some go as far as wearing a face mask. But no matter how much clothing you wear, no matter how much supplies you have, you are never totally prepared for the harsh weather on the Great Glacier.

Of course, the first problem is getting to the Great Glacier, which the group, sadly enough, can't do with the Highwind. The strong gusts of wind make it impossible for the airship to land without an accident. The group has to settle for landing in the plains of the northern continent, and trekking up to Icicle Town. From there they have to march down the steep and dangerous slops to the Great Glacier. No one is up for the long trek, once you climb up it, you have to get all the way back down and to the Highwind. The hike is exhausting to say the least.

"Jesus!" Daisuke curses as the biting winds blow across her face. Her breath comes out in small white puffs as she breathes. She can already feel her feet going numb from the freezing cold snow. Bone Village isn't one of the warmest places on the planet, but further North of the town just seems beyond human standards. "It's figgin' cold!"

Sephiroth walks away from the airship and crosses his arms, "Suck it up."

"Yea well.. it wouldn't be this cold if blondie would jus wait till tomorrow mornin' to travel." Daisuke replies, her voice turning bitter.

Vincent walks pass the two a few feet and stops. He glances up to the cloudy sky above letting the falling snow fall onto his face. Unlike everyone else, Vincent hadn't taken anything other then his normal attire. He isn't prone to temperatures like normal humans, thanks to Hojo's experiments. Plus the thick crimson cloak he's sporting traps his body heat in, and the cold out. Even Sephiroth, someone who you'd think as cold hearted as him, is wearing more clothing then normal. Rima settled herself with putting a black turtleneck sweater on, underneath her black trench coat.

Vincent glances over his shoulder as the rest of the group appears, his gaze first goes to Reno, who's clothing makes him look four times the size he actually is. Reno notices the silent gunslinger's stare and gives a glare, "What? I rather wear all of this then be fucking cold!" He says getting defensive.

Tifa, for once in her life, is wearing a pair of pants rather then her short shirts. Also, instead of the traditional white tank top, she's wearing a long sleeved shirt that looks suspiciously looks like Cloud's purple mercenary shirt. Speaking of Cloud, he settled himself with just a blue winter coat, standing at his side, like a trusty dog of some sort, stands Red XIII who's thick fur gives enough protection against the weather.

Cloud glances around the group, noticing someone missing. He turns his gaze to the extremely puffy man that can only be the red headed Turk, Reno, "Where's Elena?" He asks curiously.

"Not coming, said she can't deal with the cold again, she'll be waiting on the airship. Too weak to handle it I guess." Reno says smirking a bit.

Cloud shakes his head while shrugging his shoulders, "Alright.... We'll head up to Icicle Town and stop there to rest, we'll need to be fully rested in order to hike up to Great Glacier. So don't stay up all night." Cloud scratches the back of his head as he thinks, "When we get to town, I'll ask around for a way to get down to the Great Glacier, last time we had to snow board down but we don't have any so we'll have to find another way." The group nods in agreement before they head off.

------

Dregon steps out of the copter, the form of an unconscious ninja thrown over his shoulder. Hojo steps out from behind him as soldiers begin running towards them. The two rode in the jeep till they reached just outside of Kalm where their copter was waiting for him. "Take the girl." Dregon commands. One of the soldiers step forward and throws Yuffie over his shoulder. Dregon turns to Hojo, "I leave the base in your command. I will be going to the Great Glacier to get the last piece."

Hojo pushes his glasses up closer to his eyes then places a hand on his chin, "Hmm.... the cold environment will make it difficult to find it." Hojo's shoulders shakes violently as a thought crosses his mind, "Perhaps you should take a new experiment of mine. He's perfect for the area."

Dregon crosses his arms and closes his eyes as he thinks. Time ticks by while Hojo waits for Dregon's reply. Finally Dregon opens his eyes and nods, "Very well. Send him to the helicopter."

Hojo laughs, "He's already in it waiting."

"Very well..." Dregon replies before turning, he looks over his shoulder at Hojo once more, "Be sure to have it by the time I come back."

A wicked smirk appears across Hojo's face, "There's no need to worry, with a prick of a needle I will have the information you desire. I'll do my job just don't fail your own."

Dregon's eyes narrow slightly in suspicion at Hojo before he turns around and steps back into the helicopter. Dregon takes one of the seats and glances to a man sitting in front of him, who's starring at him. Dregon raises an eyebrow at the man, "Are you the one Hojo was talking about?"

The man gives an amused smile, "Do you see any others beside the pilot on this chopper?" The man asks.

"And what use are you to me?" Dregon asks bored with the man already.

The smile on the man's face only widens, "Well, for one... I'm chillingly sweet." He replies. Dregon shivers a bit, suddenly feeling a bit cold. Shaking his head he glances out the frosted window as the helicopter lifts off the ground. Dregon raises a curious eyebrow when he notices the frost on the window, he turns his gaze back to the man in front of him. The man scrapes a finger along the window, scratching off some of the snowy substance off the window. "Frost.." The man suddenly says.

------

"Warm room, warm food, warm drink, warm shower." Tifa says as they enter the town, immediately making their way towards Icicle Inn. The fist fighter can hardly contain herself from just running ahead of the group and into the inn. Each of her limbs felt as if they aren't there, going numb in the cold of the night.

"Warm bed..." Daisuke says happily, also wanting to get out of the cold. However, unlike Tifa, she decides to run ahead to the inn, having enough of the cold climate. Tifa gives up containing herself and runs after Daisuke.

The rest of the group soon enters the inn. Cloud heads to the counter to buy some rooms for the night. "I need four rooms." Cloud states. After getting some rooms he turns back to the group, "Alright, I got some rooms. I'm going to ask around for a way to the Great Glacier. Get some rest."

"Well then..." Reno takes off his extra clothing, only remaining in his Turk uniform. He takes out a cigarette and lights it up. "It's off to the bar for me." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Reno heads down the stairs of the inn going to the bar in the bottom floor.

"How surprising." Cloud shakes his head, "I'll let you guys decide the rooming." He says before walking back out.

"Well, a warm bed is sounding good to meh." Daisuke says, "I dun care who rooms with meh, as long as they're quiet." Yawning Daisuke heads up the stairs to one of the rooms.

"Good night everyone." Tifa says before heading into the same room.

"Until tomorrow." Red XIII heads up the stairs and enters one of the other rooms.

"........" Sephiroth begins climbing the stairs, a pair of amber eyes following him all the way up.

Rima watches as Sephiroth enters one of the rooms. Her eyes cast down to the floor once he's gone. Out of the corner of her eye she notices someone still in the lobby, glancing up, she sees Vincent leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he stares at Rima. Rima silently stares right back, not saying a single word. "You should tell him." Vincent says suddenly, breaking the silence.

Rima's eyes cast to the floor once more, knowing exactly what Vincent is talking about, "I can't, I won't." She replies, keeping her voice low for fear the others might be able to hear their conversation from their rooms. Rima's brows lower in frustration, "It doesn't matter now. It's in the past, the past doesn't matter."

"If the past does not matter, why do you pursue it?" Vincent points out. He pushes himself off the wall and begins heading up the stairs, "He still has the right to know." Vincent disappears into one of the unoccupied rooms.

Rima hangs her head causing a few strands of her hair to fall across her face, 'I need a drink.' She thinks to herself before deciding to head down to the bar that Reno went to not too long ago.

------

Sephiroth slowly opens his eyes as the door to the room creaks open. Light from the hallway filters into the room, then it disappears as the person closes the door. Sephiroth's left hand subconsciously goes to the hilt of the Masamune, that's resting at the side of the bed. He can hear the person's footsteps in the room as they pass his bed. A moment later he hears the cry of the bed springs in the other bed as the person settles in for the night.

"You're awake"

Sephiroth's removes his hand from the Masamune at the sound of the voice. "I'm a light sleeper." Sephiroth replies. Silence fills the room as neither makes conversation. Sephiroth sits up and rests his back against the headboard, "How are we going tomorrow?"

Cloud scratches the back of his head and sighs, "Unfortunately this town doesn't have any form of transportation. I was able to buy snowboards from one of the shops though." Cloud pauses a moment, "You do know how to snowboard, right?"

Sephiroth crosses his arms and closes his eyes, not answering the spiky blonde swordsman. "I guess I'll have to wait to find out tomorrow." Cloud says with a bit of humor. The humor quickly disappears from his voice as he lets out a breath, "I hope Yuffie is alright."

------

Vincent sits silently on one of the beds in his room, staring down at his deadly claw, flexing its sharp digits. Although the claw is another curse cast upon him by Hojo, it always fascinated Vincent for some reason. To this day he still doesn't understand how he's able to move each sharp digits on his claw as if it were his hand. Vincent shakes his hand before resting his golden claw down on the bed. He stares down at his boots for a moment before reaching down with his hand and taking the off. He pulls the socks off his feet and wiggles his toes on the cold wooden floor.

Vincent lifts his gaze up from the floor to the large mirror on the back of the dresser that's sitting across the room. Vincent stands up from the bed and begins unclasping the buckles on his crimson cloak. He lets the crimson cloak drop to the floor and takes off the black undershirt. Vincent walks across the room and stares at his reflection in the mirror. Strands of ebony hair fall to cover his face, but the crimson glow of his eyes shine through it.

__

'Why do you hide yourself?'

Rima's question rings throughout his mind. At the time, Vincent was debating whether or not to answer the question, but then Chaos decided to have his fun and took control of him. Chaos told Rima that Vincent hides himself because the parts of demons appear on his body when he gets tired of controlling them. The demon even went as far as begin transforming to makes fangs appear in Vincent's mouth, then stopped the transformation. But that was all a lie.

He hides himself because of how he looks. Hojo's experiments left his body covered with ugly scars all across his body from where he was cut open by Hojo's various tools. Hojo left his face alone for the most part, most likely finding it as a sickening joke to leave Vincent's face perfectly fine, some of which find extremely handsome, while the rest of his body is hideous. The scars are darker in color than his pale skin.

Vincent raises his human hand to his chest and trails his fingers down the large scar that's in the middle of his chest. Vincent recalls Hojo cutting his chest open and injecting various things into his heart and other major organs. The process was down to give Vincent's body the ability to transform into the demons he possessed. Vincent closes his eyes as the memory flashes through his mind, Hojo's face hovering above him as he rips his body open, all the while Hojo was keeping Vincent somewhat conscious as he spoke to him.

The doorknob rattles, making Vincent's thoughts end as he swiftly turns to the door. Cautiously, Vincent heads towards the door. The door begins to slowly open, before it opens all the way however, Vincent grabs the doorknob and open it the rest of the way quickly, surprising the person on the other side. Some much in fact that they fall forward only to be caught by Vincent.

Vincent blinks in confusion and glances down at the giggling woman in his arms, "Heh heh heh, oops.." Vincent raises an eyebrow at the woman, the stench of alcohol filling his nostrils, concluding Vincent's theory that Rima was drinking and more than likely drunk. Vincent pushes Rima away from him by the shoulders. Rima stands there dazed for a moment before commenting, "That Turk sure knows how to hold his own..." Rima blinks a few times as her eyes trail down from Vincent's crimson eyes to his bare upper body, "Whoa..." She says after a moment, "I think I'm in the wrong room heh heh..... I don't think I know you..."

Vincent crosses his arms over his chest and remains silent. Rima's eyes fall on his golden claw, recognition flashing through her eyes, she glances back up to the familiar crimson eyes as they stare questioningly at her. "Oh..." Rima says after a moment. "I guess I'm not." Rima chuckles some before placing her hands on Vincent's shoulders and pushing him inside the room, closing the door behind her with a swift kick.

------

Sephiroth lets out a frustrated breath for what seemed like the hundredth time since Cloud fell asleep. Cloud may not snore too loudly, but being a light sleeper, it makes it hard to fall back asleep. So for the past half hour he's been sitting at the edge of the bed, starring into the darkness. The sound of footsteps outside his door catches his attention. Standing up, Sephiroth walks over to his door, opens it up, and peeks outside to see who passed by. Starring down the hall he sees Rima standing in front of Vincent. His brows lower in confusion.

"I guess I'm not." Sephiroth hears Rima say before she begins chuckling. Sephiroth's brows raise in surprise as he watches Rima push Vincent into his room and shut the door behind her. Sephiroth's mako emerald eyes narrow as he clenches his fists at his side. He wants nothing more then to march over to the room and rip the door down to see what's going on. As a matter of fact, Sephiroth decides to do just that.

Opening up the door the rest of the way, Sephiroth walks out of the hallway and makes his way to Vincent's door. A moment later he's in front of the door. He reaches for the doorknob but stops, letting his hand hover around it as he hears something inside the room. Sephiroth leans closer, nearly pressing his ear against the door. Sephiroth grits his teeth as he hears the familiar sound of bedsprings creaking in rhyme, which can only mean one thing.

Sephiroth unsheathes the Masamune and holds it up, ready to slash the door down. But something keeps him from doing so, he stands in his spot, Masamune held up, as he stares at the wooden door, listening to the noises coming from inside the room. Sephiroth takes a couple of deep breathes, trying to calm his anger. He sheathes the Masamune and turns away from the door before walking away. He heads back into his room.

------

"What!? I dunno how to snowboard!" Daisuke shouts as they stand at the edge of the mountain, each holding a snowboard.

Cloud gives out a frustrated sigh, "It's the only way down. Just learn quickly."

Daisuke opens and closes her mouth a couple of times, ready to argue more. She clamps her mouth shut and crosses her arms as she stares down at the navy blue snow board on the ground. "Fine!"

Sephiroth stares at the silver snowboard in his hands before directing his gaze over to Vincent who's studying his black one. Vincent feels eyes watching him and glances over to Sephiroth. The dark swordsman's cold stare never lets up as he turns his gaze down to the mountain.

"For the record, this is a dumbass idea." Reno says flicking a cigarette off to the side. He didn't bother to wear as much clothing as before, knowing it would only make snowboarding harder.

Rima keeps her eyes downcast, the crimson snowboard she was handed in her hands. "Well, if everyone is ready. Let's go." Cloud says before starting down the mountain with his red, yellow, and blue snowboard. The others quickly follow after him.

Cloud chances a look over his shoulder to see how everyone is doing, Red XIII, who's crouched down on his yellow board, seems to be doing alright. Tifa is snowboarding close to Daisuke who's wobbling a bit on her snowboard as Tifa tries to give her pointers, all the while trying not to fall down in the process. Cloud glances over to Sephiroth and raises his brows in surprise. Sephiroth, for lack of better words, can indeed snowboard. As a matter of fact he seems to be catching up on Cloud and will soon pass him. That's when a flash of crimson catches Cloud eyes, he glances over to Vincent who is also about to pass him. The two pass on either side of Cloud.

Sephiroth hits a jump and grabs the front of his board as he does a back flip in the air, landing it perfectly. Vincent seems to glide across the snow as he goes off to the side and hits a jump, he spins in the air, the board chopping the head off of a snowman that a past snowboarder most off created while taking a break. Sephiroth narrows his eyes as he leans lower to his board, building up speed.

The rest of the group behind the two, try to keep up with the two competitive snowboarders. "Hey guys! Slow down will ya!?" Cloud shouts to the two. He blinks in confusion as a he hears some sort of roaring coming from behind him. Him, along with the rest of the group, quickly look over their shoulders to see an avalanche quickly catching up with them.

"Holy shit!" Reno shouts.

"Everyone hurry up!" Cloud says panicking.

"No shit dumbass!" Daisuke says, nearly losing her balance on the snowboard.

The group tries to go faster in hopes of trying to outrun the avalanche. Sephiroth's eyes are narrowed in thin slits to shield his eyes from the harsh cold winds as he speeds down the mountain. In front of him, he sees the trail breaking off into three different paths. Deciding to get off the main path, since the avalanche will most likely go down it and not the other two, he takes the left path. The slope becomes steeper, making his snowboard go even quicker. The trail takes a sharp right ahead of him. Sephiroth goes all the way to the left and makes the sharp right, nearly hitting the sides of the trail. His eyes widen a bit in surprise at the site of the trail suddenly ending as a cliff up ahead. He quickly turns the snowboard to the side, effectively stopping it, a bit away from the cliff.

Sephiroth leans down and undoes the straps of the snowboard. He lets the snowboard slide down and off the cliff. He stands there starring at the end of the trail debating on what to do next. "WAH! Move Pretty Boy! Move!" Sephiroth hears someone shout. He quickly turns around to see Daisuke speeding right towards him, her arms waving frantically out in front of her, not knowing how to stop.

Sephiroth takes a step back, bracing himself for the impact. "Oof!" Comes from Daisuke as she crashes into Sephiroth, knocking him off his feet and her off her snowboard. The two slide uncontrollably towards the edge. "AH!!" Daisuke shouts at the top of her lungs as she claws at the patted down snow, trying to stop herself.

Sephiroth unsheathes the Masamune with his left hand, and with his right hand he grabs hold of one of Daisuke's flailing arms. He jams the Masasume in the ground in attempt to stop them from going over the edge. "It ain't workin'! I'm gunna die!" Daisuke shouts. Sephiroth's grip is lost on the Masamune as the two slide over the edge.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a hand reaches out just as they slide over the edge of the cliff and grabs hold of Sephiroth's left. The weight of both Sephiroth and Daisuke pulls the person over the edge with them but they stop as the golden claw imbeds itself into the ground. Vincent, along with Sephiroth and Daisuke, lay hanging in the air by Vincent's claw.

Vincent glances down at the two underneath him, then back up to the edge. Vincent's face scrunches as he begins lifting himself up by his claw. Once his head is over the edge, he begins pulling Sephiroth up with his other hand. Sephiroth clings his left hand on the side of the cliff and begins pulling Daisuke up. Daisuke clings to the edge for dear life, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. "Daisuke says as she hangs on the edge. "We're safe!" Roaring of the avalanche suddenly fills their ears as it makes its way down their path. Both Sephiroth and Vincent shoot a look to Daisuke who pales, "Maybe not." She says before the avalanche knock all three of them off the cliff.

Okay everyone, that's it for now. Yesterday marked this fic's fifth month anniversary! 0) I tried getting it out yesterday but I couldn't finish. I tried to make this chapter much better then the last few. But sadly, I don't think it happened lol. I wanted to stop this chapter at a different point but by the looks of things, the point where I wanted to stop it isn't even close 0P Oh well, this place will do. Well review y'all. TTNC

P.S. _REMEMBER, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UNDER THE STORY CRY OF ETERNITY: CONTINUED. TILL THEN Y'ALL!_


End file.
